Enfants de Maraude I
by MaraudeurMind
Summary: Et si Harry et Teddy n'avaient pas été les seuls ? S'il y avait eu d'autres enfants de Maraudeurs ? Et si la vérité était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît…? - Pour Harry, la cinquième année s'annonce bien sombre. Harcelé par Ombrage, incompris par Dumbledore et ses amis, le Gryffondor peine à trouver sa place. Mais Harry n'est peut-être pas aussi seul qu'il le pense...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling !**

 **Prologue. (** ** _Say something_** **\- The Great Big World, Christina Aguilera)**

* * *

 _Le petit garçon marchait dans le couloir à peine éclairé. Sa fine chemise ne le protégeait pas du froid qui régnait dans les cachots et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Ses mains serraient avec force un petit dragon en peluche. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, une ombre fondit sur lui._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda l'homme d'une voix dure._

\- _Ze…j'suis désolé ! 'voulais juste voir ! dit l'enfant d'un ton tremblant._

\- _Voir ? Voir quoi ?! Comme si les visites de ton père ne suffisaient pas… Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire là-bas ?_

\- _Je… S'il te plaît Peter ! Steuplaît…_

 _Il était bien incapable de dire pourquoi il voulait tant voir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait BESOIN de rentrer là-dedans. Sa moue se fit un peu plus suppliante et l'homme finit par s'écarter en grondant._

\- _Dix minutes, pas plus._

 _Le garçon avança lentement. L'endroit était sinistre. Les cachots n'étaient en principe plus utilisés depuis des années et les grilles pendaient sur leurs gonds. Des araignées et des rats s'enfuyaient sur son passage. Il trembla à nouveau, de peur cette fois. Il arriva enfin dans la partie la plus profonde, la plus noire de la prison. Une odeur atroce le prit à la gorge, mélange de sang, de terreur et de mort. Un instant, il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer mais il se retint de justesse. Son père ne cessait de lui répéter que pleurer c'était pour les faibles. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que ça voulait dire, il était trop petit, mais il savait que c'était mal et qu'il pourrait être sévèrement puni. Il s'approcha de la grille avec appréhension. Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre mais il entendit quelqu'un bouger dans un coin._

\- _… Bonzour, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Pas de réponse. Tu veux bien zouer avec moi ?_

 _Deux yeux immenses et brillants apparurent devant lui._

\- _Laisse-moi._

 _Une voix, une voix cristalline d'enfant sortit des ténèbres._

\- _Qu…quoi ?_

\- _Laisse-moi t'anquille ! Veux pas te parler, j'veux parler à pe'sonne, dit-elle d'une petite voix cassée. Te connais pas d'abord, t'es qui ?!_

 _Elle s'était davantage approchée de la porte et il put enfin la détailler correctement. De longs cheveux sales et emmêlés, quelques taches de rousseur sur ses joues encore mouillées de larmes. Et des bleus, des coupures plus ou moins profondes. Lui aussi se faisait mal parfois lorsqu'il tombait de son balai-jouet mais là c'était différent. Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Elle inspira brusquement._

\- _C'est ton père, ah oui ?!_

 _Le petit garçon recula de deux pas et sa lèvre inférieure tremblota. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était obligée de poser cette question ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était jouer avec elle ! Et maintenant il l'avait mise en colère. Alors que c'était la seule qui avait son âge dans cette immense maison. Les amis de son père qui venaient parfois chez eux étaient ennuyeux et leurs enfants encore plus. Elle le regarda férocement puis…_

\- _Ton papa l'est méchant ! Il fait mal, tout le temps !_

 _Il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle._

\- _Non… Non c'est pas vrai ! répliqua-t-il en commençant à sangloter._

 _Son père ne pouvait pas être méchant n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il le corrigeait souvent, il était forcément gentil…_

\- _Si ! C'est lui qu'a fait ça, il m'a tapée ! Elle désigna les bleus sur son visage. Il est méchant avec moi ! Même Peter il dit que c'est vrai… Il dit que ton papa c'est un salaud ! Veut dire qu' c'est un méchant monsieur et qui blesse les enfants !_

\- _Tu mens ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces._

 _Elle l'observa avec une expression indéchiffrable._

\- _…Va t'en._

\- _Mais…_

 _Il sentit ses pleurs devenir incontrôlables._

\- _VA T'EN ! LAISSE MOI T'ANQUILLE ! VA T'EN, VEUX TU T'EN AILLES ! VA T'EN, VA T'EN, VA T'EN…_

 _Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes et croisa Peter en haut de l'escalier qui le regarda furieusement._

\- _Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais ?!_

 _Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre._

\- _PETER ! tonna une voix grave._

 _L'enfant se cacha dans un renfoncement du mur. Si son père le trouvait ici, ça risquait d'aller très mal pour lui…_

\- _Fais-la taire. Je m'en occuperai plus tard, dit-il en souriant avant de tourner les talons._

 _Après un autre regard accusateur dans sa direction, Peter obéit et descendit vers les cachots où l'on entendait toujours des hurlements. Et le petit garçon courut le plus vite possible vers sa chambre, sanglotant sans s'arrêter, et les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues à présent._

 _Il était allongé sur son lit, roulé en boule. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs. Son père était déjà parti travailler et sa mère recevait des amies au jardin. Lentement, il sauta de son lit et frissonna quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol glacé. Toujours en pyjama, sa peluche serrée contre lui, il sortit dans le couloir et erra un moment dans le manoir. Sans trop savoir comment, ses pas le menèrent en haut de l'escalier des cachots. Peter n'était nulle part en vue et la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Le petit garçon descendit les marches avec hésitation. Quelque chose était différent de d'habitude. La forte lumière le frappa. C'était ça ! Les lampes torches fixées au mur étaient toutes allumées, laissant voir le contenu des cellules. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il se figea. On pouvait entendre une voix douce et grave et un enfant qui reniflait bruyamment. Peter était accroupi à côté de la petite fille et lui parlait d'un ton apaisant. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter et de l'autre il tenait sa baguette magique qu'il agitait au dessus du bras de l'enfant. Cette dernière se mordait les lèvres pour tenter de ne pas pleurer, son bras gauche replié contre son ventre. Il crut qu'il allait vomir lorsqu'il vit le sang sur le sol et la plaie béante. Puis Peter leva les yeux sur lui._

\- _Encore toi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!_

 _Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais._

\- _Va t'en ! J'ai dit que voulais pas qu'tu restes… C'est ta faute tout ça ! dit-elle avec un petit reniflement. Elle désigna son bras d'un signe de tête. Peter ! S'il te plaît ! Dis-lui s'en aller…_

\- _Non ! Non…attends, steuplaît… suis désolé ! Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes. J' voulais pas, je jure ! Voulais pas qu'il fasse ça…_

\- _Explique-toi, ordonna durement Peter._

\- _Ze… voulais juste zouer. Suis toujours tout seul et elle toujours ici… Pou'quoi c'est mal, Peter ?_

\- _Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Qu'elle allait t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Avec ce que ton père lui fait subir ?! Et tu penses vraiment qu'il va t'autoriser à fréquenter sa « prisonnière » ?_

 _Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Le sujet était visiblement sensible pour lui._

\- _Ze dirais 'ien à Père…_

 _Peter le fixa, surpris._

\- _Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle a envie de jouer avec toi ?_

 _Le petit garçon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il baissa la tête d'un air misérable pour contempler le sol._

\- _Ze… Pa'don, dit-il en s'adressant à elle. Suis désolé… J'voulais… te donner ça. Il lui tendit son dragon en peluche d'une main tremblante. Pas g'ave si tu veux pas, dit-il sans oser croiser son regard._

 _Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se dépêcha de retourner jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne vit pas le regard étonné de la petite fille ni celui calculateur et intéressé de Peter._

 _Abattu, il s'était allongé sur le tapis devant son lit et jouait sans enthousiasme avec une de ses figurines animées de joueur de Quidditch lorsqu'un coup sec sur sa porte lui fit lever les yeux. Peter passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et le contempla d'un air indéchiffrable._

\- _Elle te dit merci, dit l'homme d'un ton neutre._

 _Il le regarda, ahuri. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?_

\- _Et… reprit Peter, elle est d'accord pour que tu viennes jouer avec elle. Si tu le veux toujours bien sûr..._

 _Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le petit garçon sentit un véritable sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et c'est comme ça que tout avait commencé…_


	2. Black, Black, Black

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling !**

 **CHAPITRE.1 : Black, Black, Black ( _Perfect Strangers_ – Jonas Blue)**

* * *

C'était l'heure du dîner et la Grande Salle était remplie. Harry était assis aux côtés de Ron, qui était déjà en train de se goinfrer. Hermione lui jetait des regards de tant à autres, le nez plongé dans un énorme livre. A la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy mangeait, la tête baissée vers son assiette, entouré comme à son habitude par Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Elle ressemble vraiment à un crapaud, commenta Harry en serrant les poings.

Il désignait ainsi Dolorès Ombrage, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle les avait d'abord gratifiés d'un discours assommant qui laissait penser qu'elle les considérait comme des gamins de dix ans et elle était maintenant en grande conversation avec Rogue. Ron approuva d'un mouvement de tête, sans cesser de mâcher.

Le repas touchait à sa fin lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Harry sentit sa cicatrice pulser soudainement. Un inconnu, le corps couvert par une cape de voyage et la tête dissimulée par une capuche, se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda sèchement Dumbledore. Comment êtes-vous entré ici ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de l'inconnu qui était occupé à examiner la salle avec intérêt, le directeur se leva lentement et sortit sa baguette.

\- Tu crois que c'est un Mangemort ? chuchota Hermione, paniquée.

\- Je vous ai posé une question ! tonna Dumbledore.

L'inconnu resta silencieux, balayant la Grande Salle du regard. Dumbledore envoya un sortilège informulé, qu'il évita d'un simple pas de côté. Puis il porta les mains à son visage et ôta sa capuche. « CLING ! » Toute la salle sursauta. A la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue venait de briser son verre entre ses doigts. Il était blême, les yeux exorbités.

ooo

La jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte n'avait rien d'un Mangemort. Et pourtant, Dumbledore et la plupart des professeurs semblaient en état de choc. Blonde avec de légers reflets roux, elle avait de longs cheveux emmêlés et une grande mèche lui barrait le front. Quelques taches de rousseur à peine visibles s'étalaient sur ses joues bronzées. Ses yeux bleu gris jetaient des coups d'œil méfiants un peu partout. Harry croisa son regard et fut aussitôt hypnotisé par leur couleur. Cette couleur si familière, ce gris si connu… Il remarqua que sous sa cape, elle portait des vêtements moldus, un sweat-shirt uni, un jean et des baskets en toile.

Ce fut la voix tremblante de Rogue qui brisa le silence.

\- Sél…Sélène ?

Les élèves arrêtèrent de respirer, de toute leur scolarité, c'était probabalement la première fois qu'ils entendaient le professeur de potions bafouiller ! Severus n'osait pas y croire, c'était insensé… La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah non. Désolée de vous décevoir mais… je ne suis pas Sélène.

Sa voix avait une légère note grave et était particulièrement rauque. Severus se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient quand Minerva McGonagall posa une main sur son bras. Le professeur de métamorphose se leva et s'avança lentement jusqu'à la jeune fille.

\- Veuillez excuser la réaction de mon collègue, Miss. Vous ressemblez fortement à une personne que nous connaissons et c'est assez…troublant.

La jeune blonde hocha la tête.

\- Ouais. Sélène…

\- Vous la connaissiez ? s'étonna McGonagall. Vous êtes presque identiques. Mais vos yeux… C'est étrange, vous avez les mêmes yeux que quelqu'un mais…

La jeune fille la regarda fixement puis sourit d'un air ironique.

\- Les mêmes yeux que Sirius Black peut-être…?

Et McGonagall eut l'air d'être frappée par la foudre.

\- Oh par Merlin… Valyana Black…

Le sourire carnassier de la jeune blonde s'élargit encore un peu plus.

\- Je préférerais Valya si ça ne vous dérange pas trop…

Dumbledore s'approcha à son tour.

\- Enfin Minerva, vous n'allez pas croire cette histoire, ça ne tient pas debout…

\- Albus… la ressemblance… ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! explosa Rogue. Tu… Elle est morte ! Morte ! Et c'est lui qui l'a tuée !

Et pourtant, pourtant Severus sentait que c'était la vérité…

\- Hé ! coupa la jeune fille d'un ton glacial. Ça suffit ! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j''étais pas là ! Je suis ici et je suis en vie ok ?! Certainement pas grâce à vous mais je le suis ! Et si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux le prouver ! Valya leva la main gauche d'un geste décidé. Je jure sur ma magie que je suis bien Valyana Céleste Black, fille de Sirius et Sélène Black.

Un filament de magie argentée sortit de sa main et tourbillonna autour d'elle avant de disparaître. Et un silence assourdissant tomba sur la Grande Salle.

ooo

Hermione poussa un petit cri.

\- Un serment magique ! C'était un serment magique… C'est un rite très ancien que presque plus personne ne connaît et il faut une grande puissance magique… Et la personne qui jure ne peut que dire la vérité !

Harry la dévisagea, sous le choc. Comment ça « la vérité » ? La fille de Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?! Rogue semblait partager son avis. Livide, il répétait en boucle : « Impossible… C'est impossible… ».

\- Et vous feriez mieux d'arrêter avec vos accusations débiles sur mon père, enchaîna la jeune fille. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il pourrisse à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis… cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Le Survivant sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Donc elle savait que Sirius était innocent… mais pas qu'il s'était échappé ?!

\- Miss Black… coupa sèchement Dumbledore. Comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici exactement ?

Valya haussa les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

\- Hum… par la porte ?

McGonagall poussa une exclamation, horrifiée par l'insolence de la jeune Black. Rogue devint aussi translucide qu'un fantôme et les autres professeurs paraissaient atterrés. Les élèves semblaient plutôt impatients de voir le dénouement de la pièce de théâtre qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Quant à Harry… Eh bien, il commençait à comprendre à quoi pouvait ressembler la personnalité de Valya Black…

\- Valya, reprit Dumbledore, vous avez disparu de la surface de la terre pendant quatorze ans. Vous avez été considérée comme morte pendant quatorze ans. Je vais devoir entreprendre des tas de démarches au ministère pour régulariser votre situation. Alors je pense que vous nous devez quelques explications…

Dès qu'il vit les yeux de Valya se remplir d'éclairs et ses poings se serrer avec colère, Harry sut que le directeur venait de faire une très grosse erreur.

\- Des explications ?! Vous pensez que JE vous dois des explications ? grogna-t-elle. Eh ben moi je pense pas ! J'ai disparu pendant quatorze ans ?! Effectivement, VOUS ne vous êtes pas souciés de mon sort pendant quatorze ans ! Alors non, je vous dois rien du tout, c'est votre problème maintenant, débrouillez-vous ! Et si vous pouviez éviter de m'appeler par mon prénom ça serait cool, aux dernières nouvelles, on n'a pas élevé les Fléreurs ensemble !

Avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ombrage éructa :

\- Comment… comment osez-vous vous adresser au directeur de cette façon ?

\- Dolorès… je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien la situation, dit posément Dumbledore.

\- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas la situation ! Pas étonnant que le fonctionnement de cette école soit une catastrophe si vous vous laissez marcher sur les pieds de cette manière !

\- Je suis le directeur, je gère mon école comme je l'entends ! gronda Dumbledore, apparemment peu enthousiaste de voir son autorité remise en question devant toute l'école.

« IN-CRO-YA-BLE », songea Harry. De toutes ses années passées à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vu Albus Dumbledore s'énerver de cette manière. La jeune Black était là depuis moins d'un quart d'heure et elle réussissait déjà à rendre tout le monde fou. Elle était négligemment appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, et contemplait le spectacle d'un air amusé. Un souvenir vint frapper Harry de plein fouet. _Sirius, plié en deux par un fou rire, ses yeux bleu gris pétillant de malice. Remus Lupin avec des cheveux rose fuchsia, pestant contre son « crétin de meilleur ami ». Et Sirius qui répliquait : « Allez Remy… Tu n'as pas oublié… On est des Maraudeurs… Semeurs de chaos professionnels… »._ Quand Harry croisa son regard, Valya détourna la tête rapidement mais le Survivant aurait juré qu'elle lui avait adressé un clin d'œil. Et un mot tourbillonna dans son esprit… _le chaos_ …

Tandis que Rogue s'était effondré sur sa chaise et semblait sur le point d'être malade, Harry restait assis les yeux dans le vague. Partout, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre. Pour les autres, la nouvelle était la fille de l'assassin le plus dangereux et le plus recherché du monde magique. Pour lui, la fille de son parrain donc. Et Rogue avait plus ou moins sous-entendu que Sirius avait été accusé d'avoir tué sa propre fille… qui était pourtant bien en vie… « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » pensa Harry. Ombrage toisait à présent Valya comme s'il s'agissait d'un Détraqueur. « Pourquoi Sirius n'en a jamais parlé ? », se demanda le jeune homme. S'il avait une fille, cela signifiait sûrement qu'il avait été marié… il n'avait jamais parlé de sa femme non plus… Puis Harry se figea en se rappelant les paroles de Dumbledore : « vous avez disparu pendant quatorze ans… ». Sirius devait également penser que sa fille était morte ! Dumbledore leur avait bien dit que le courrier était surveillé mais il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, ou à défaut à Lupin. Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Très bien, Miss Black, puisque vous êtes venue jusqu'à Poudlard, je suppose que c'est pour y rester un moment…

\- Enfin, monsieur le directeur, vous n'y pensez pas ! Il est clair que le ministère doit être averti au plus vite ! Cette… jeune fille devrait être placée sous bonne garde et…

\- Ça suffit, professeur Ombrage ! Je préviendrai le ministère dès demain matin. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, le nom de Valyana Black doit déjà être inscrit sur le grand registre des inscriptions de Poudlard. Elle a sa place ici autant que n'importe quel autre élève ! Ombrage tenta de protester mais se tut face au regard noir de Dumbledore. Vous allez donc être répartie dans une des quatre maisons et nous réglerons le reste plus tard.

\- Ah oui ? Et si je ne veux pas être répartie ? rétorqua la jeune fille d'un air de défi.

\- Comment ça vous ne voulez pas être répartie ? C'est la règle à Poudlard, tout le monde doit appartenir à une maison, répliqua le directeur, interloqué.

\- Au cas vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas « tout le monde », asséna la jeune fille avec arrogance.

\- Mais mais… chaque élève doit être réparti et… c'est la règle, c'est une tradition et… balbutia Dumbledore, complètement perdu.

Valya le prit visiblement en pitié puisqu'elle finit par traîner les pieds en direction du tabouret où reposait encore le Choixpeau magique.

ooo

« Valyana Black ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Un fantôme en chair et on os, une tornade sortie du passé, un ouragan revenu semer le chaos… Tu vas leur donner bien du fil à retordre, à l'Ombre comme à la Lumière… Pour ce qui est de ta répartition… Hum… c'est compliqué… Tendance à la témérité, voire à faire n'importe quoi, totalement Gryffondor… Une loyauté sans faille, tu tiens à tes amis donc un côté Poufsouffle… Pas trop de goût pour les études, on peut oublier Serdaigle… et de l'ambition, une volonté de changer les choses… Serpentard… Un destin exceptionnel t'attend ! Du courage, de l'inconscience, de la ruse et trop d'ambition pour une seule personne… non, Poufsouffle ne conviendrait pas finalement… Gryffondor ou Serpentard…Serpentard ou Gryffondor… Gryffondor ou Serpentard… SERPENTARD OU GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR OU SERPENTARD ! »

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Il est cinglé votre chapeau ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de hurler aussi fort ?! grogna Valya en se relevant brusquement.

A voir les visages médusés, elle comprit que personne n'avait rien entendu et que le Choixpeau parlait dans sa tête. Elle le reposa rageusement quand une voix grave et profonde s'éleva de l'ouverture qui servait de bouche.

\- Valya Black… Bienvenue à Poudlard, ma jeune amie. Tellement de temps passé dans le noir et pourtant… appelée par la lumière. Tant de secrets…

La jeune Black dévisagea le Choixpeau d'un air pensif.

\- Les secrets gardent en vie… C'est à ça que servent les Gardiens vous savez, répondit Valya d'un ton beaucoup plus doux que lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à Dumbledore.

La bouche du Choixpeau se tordit et un son semblable à un rire s'éleva.

\- Oui… Oui tout à fait… Tant de colère et de haine… Tant d'obstination mais pas de vengeance… Juste une autre vie, un ailleurs, quelque chose d'autre dans un monde différent. Oui… Le lion et le serpent tout à la fois. Et me voilà incapable de vous répartir, comme vous le savez déjà…

Valya acquiesça.

\- J'avais cru comprendre… Vous en savez des choses pour un chapeau, même pour un chapeau magique.

\- Attendez, comment ça vous ne pouvez pas la répartir ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?! soupira Dumbledore d'un air fatigué.

\- Deux maisons lui conviendraient aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Et elle ne manifeste aucune préférence donc je ne peux pas départager. Il va falloir qu'elle choisisse elle-même. Le lion ou le serpent. Gryffondor ou Serpentard.

Un grand silence choqué se fit dans la salle. C'était la première fois que le Choixpeau avouait ne pas pouvoir répartir quelqu'un. La jeune fille le scruta d'un air malicieux.

\- Et si je ne veux pas choisir ? Ou si je ne veux ni Serpentard ni Gryffondor ?

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER OUI ?! VOUS N'ALLEZ QUAND MÊME PAS CONTINUER À VOUS FAIRE REMARQUER ?! Vous choisissez et on pourra enfin finir de manger, aller se coucher et terminer cette journée au plus vite, alors dépêchez-vous ! explosa Rogue.

ooo

Harry le regarda la bouche ouverte. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il savait que Rogue détestait Sirius, il y avait peu de chances qu'il apprécie sa fille, surtout que Valya se montrait particulièrement insolente, mais de là à avoir une telle réaction… Il était plutôt réputé pour garder son sang-froid. La jeune blonde regarda le professeur de potions comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête, soupira puis jeta un coup d'œil aux tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Un instant, le regard bleuté empli de doute et méfiance croisa celui de Harry, avant de parcourir la table des Vert et Argent. Et le monde chavira tandis que Valya Black se figeait. Son corps se tendit, les poings serrés, et ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent pour mieux se remplirent de haine. Une haine brutale et sauvage.

\- Serpentard, cracha la jeune fille.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Fait rare, Dumbledore semblait complètement dépassé par la situation et Harry s'en réjouit. L'attitude du directeur à son égard pendant l'été l'avait vraiment blessé et le voir dans cet état rétablissait un peu l'équilibre.

\- SERPENTARD ! J'ai dit que je voulais aller à Serpentard ! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?! explosa Valya avec une fureur mal contenue.

\- Mais vous êtes sûre que…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune fille s'était levée, dirigée d'un pas rageur vers la table des Serpentard, avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc le plus proche. Et la voix du Choixpeau s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Serpentard… La seule lionne à avoir sa place dans l'antre des serpents, le seul serpent à avoir sa place dans la fosse aux lions. Oui, Serpentard… Qu'il en soit ainsi, Valya Black !

Dans la Grande Salle, plus personne ne parlait ni ne bougeait, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. La nouvelle avait débarqué d'on ne savait où alors qu'elle avait disparu depuis quatorze ans, elle osait parlait au directeur de Poudlard, à Albus Dumbledore, avec une insolence ahurissante, et elle avait un comportement et des réactions plus qu'étranges. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient particulièrement mal à l'aise. Le regard haineux qu'elle avait posé sur leur table… Les conversations reprirent lentement tandis que Valya se servait et commençait à manger.

ooo

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés et aux yeux sombres qui était assis en face d'elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il n'avait clairement pas choisi la meilleure place. La seule présence de Valya semblait faire chuter la température à plusieurs degrés en dessous de zéro. Il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable. Nerveux, il remonta ses lunettes puis…

\- Je m'appelle Théodore Nott, se présenta-t-il.

Valya lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant puis finit par serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- Tiens donc, un Gryffon échoué parmi les Serpents… commenta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Nott haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Apparemment, il faut être courageux pour oser m'adresser la parole, dit-elle en désignant un groupe de première année à l'air terrifiés. Je ne mords pas pourtant. Quoique, ça reste à vérifier…

Le garçon sourit.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais dû atterrir à Gryffondor alors… Mais je pense que Serdaigle aurait été un meilleur choix.

La jeune blonde le scruta un instant, s'arrêtant sur ses cheveux décoiffés et les taches d'encre au bout de ses doigts.

\- Mouais, sûrement… Alors Nott, raconte moi comment va la vie à Serpentard…

ooo

A la table des Gryffondor, Ron regardait Valya avec dégoût.

\- Elle commence déjà à faire ami-ami avec les Serpentard. Comment est-ce qu'on peut avoir envie d'aller dans cette maison ?! J'suis sûr qu'elle est encore pire que les autres. C'est pas possible qu'elle soit la fille de Sirius, il doit y avoir une erreur…

\- On ne peut pas mentir avec un serment magique, Ron ! Toute la famille de Sirius était à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau lui a dit qu'elle conviendrait aussi bien à Gryffondor et si ça se trouve, sa mère était à Serpentard. En plus, Nott est loin d'être le plus horrible…

\- Sirius avec un Serpent ?! Non mais t'es dingue ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

Harry se mura dans ses pensées. Tout l'été, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer et là, ils recommençaient. Ça commençait à le fatiguer. Mais Hermione n'avait pas tort, Théodore Nott était sûrement le moins Serpentard de tous. Toujours seul dans son coin, silencieux, les yeux cachés par ses lunettes. Il ne participait jamais aux altercations qui opposaient régulièrement Malefoy à Harry, il ne tourmentait jamais les plus jeunes… Harry le croisait quelque fois à la bibliothèque, plongé dans un énorme grimoire. « Un peu comme Hermione », songea-t-il. Le repas touchait à sa fin lorsque Dumbledore se leva.

\- Bien, après cette soirée disons… mouvementée, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Oh et, Miss Black, je voudrais que vous passiez dans mon bureau demain matin à la première heure, pour discuter des modalités de votre… intégration. Je suis désolé, il ne reste plus de place dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année mais la préfète ne veut pas utiliser sa chambre donc vous allez pouvoir vous y installer. Vous partagerez ces appartements avec le préfet de Serpentard.

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'est qui le préfet de Serpentard ? demanda la jeune fille avec méfiance.

ooo

Drago Malefoy n'avait au début pas prêté attention à la nouvelle. Le fait qu'elle choisisse la maison Serpentard et qu'elle soit la fille de Sirius Black avait ensuite piqué son intérêt. Il savait que Potter connaissait Black, il était sûr qu'il était en contact avec lui. Ce crétin décérébré devait en être malade… Il lissa ses cheveux blonds en arrière et s'approcha en bombant le torse.

\- Je suis le préfet de Serpentard. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, c'est un honneur de…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une seconde, la jeune Black le dévisageait fixement, comme en état de choc. Et l'instant d'après, elle l'avait saisi violemment par le devant de sa chemise avant de le plaquer contre la table dans un grand fracas de verre brisé.

\- Ecoute moi bien espEce de sale petit enfoiré, je me fous totalement de savoir si c'est un honneur de m'avoir à Serpentard ou quoique Ce soit d'autre ! JE NE VEUX pas te parler, je veux rien avoir À faire avec toi ! T'as intérêt À me foutre la paix si tu veux pas avoir des problEmes ! T'es une ordure malefoy, une ordure de la pire espÈCE !

Tout le monde s'était figé, médusé et les élèves assis près de la bagarre s'étaient levés pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Les Serpentard étaient désorientés, incapables de savoir s'ils devaient aider ou non leur camarade.

\- Mais lâchez-le enfin ! hurlèrent les professeurs. Miss Black, lâchez Monsieur Malefoy tout de suite ! tonna Dumbledore.

Mais Valya n'écoutait plus. Elle était dans un état second, les yeux envahis d'une haine et d'une rage destructrice, le corps tremblant de colère. Elle le souleva un peu plus par le col, rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- Mon… mon père… il va en entendre parler… tu vas… parvint à bégayer le jeune Serpentard.

\- TON PÈRE ?! MAIS OUAIS C'EST ÇA, VA TOUT RACONTER À CE SALAUD DE MANGEMORT TOUT JUSTE BON À SE TRAÎNER AUX PIEDS D'UN CINGLÉ PSYCHOPATHE ! TU CROIS QU'IL ME FAIT PEUR ?! C'EST UN PUTAIN DE LÂCHE ET T'ES UNE POURRITURE COMME LUI ! UN CONSEIL, RESTE EN DEHORS DE MON CHEMIN OU J'ÉCLATE TA SALE PETITE GUEULE DE CONNARD DE BLONDINET ! TIENS-TOI LOIN DE MOI, ME PARLE PAS, T'APPROCHE SURTOUT PAS ! T'AS COMPRIS ?!

Malefoy avait l'air absolument terrorisé, les yeux fous, se débattant pour tenter de se dégager.

\- Je…

\- J'ai dit : T'AS COMPRIS ?!

\- OUI ! J'ai… j'ai compris… se résigna-t-il.

\- BLACK ! Putain Black, lâche-le maintenant, c'est bon.

Théodore Nott, affolé, avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Valya, avant de la tirer en arrière. Avec un dernier grognement de fureur, elle laissa Malefoy retomber sur la table puis tourna les talons.

\- Nott, cracha-t-elle, tu sais où est l'appartement des préfets ?!

Le garçon acquiesça, mal à l'aise, avant de la traîner le plus vite possible hors de la salle.


	3. La puissance du chaos

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling !**

 **CHAPITRE.2 : La puissance du chaos (** ** _Crazy_** **– Simple Plan)**

* * *

Harry était allongé dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Cette journée lui avait paru totalement surréaliste. Quand Valya et Nott étaient sortis, les chuchotis et les rumeurs n'avaient pas tardés à se propager à vitesse grand V. Rogue s'était précipité sur Malefoy qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tandis que Dumbledore essayait de ramener le calme. Il avait finit par envoyer tout le monde se coucher. Avec Ron et Hermione, ils étaient directement montés dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, avant de s'affaler dans les canapés.

\- Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était complètement tarée ! Si ça se trouve, elle est directement envoyée par Voldemort, supposa Ron.

\- Ron… Elle l'a traité de « cinglé psychopathe ». Et elle a dit que le père de Malefoy était « un salaud de Mangemort ». Tu crois que ça veut dire quoi exactement ? souffla Harry, exaspéré. Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle a l'air de détester Malefoy… et encore, le mot est faible. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi terrifié, dit-il, pensif. Je me demande pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça. Dis Hermione, tu crois que Dumbledore va vite prévenir Sirius ? Je voudrais bien lui écrire mais…

\- Harry ! Tu ne dois surtout pas faire ça ! Il a bien dit que c'était dangereux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il va faire le nécessaire même si ça risque d'être compliqué avec cette Ombrage…

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, ça ne sera pas une grosse perte… C'est une Serpentard et Sirius déteste les Serpentard !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est sa fille, Ronald ! s'énerva Hermione.

Harry avait finit par monter dans son dortoir, agacé. Malheureusement, le sort s'acharnait sur lui car il eut une violente dispute avec Seamus qui le traitait de menteur quand il affirmait que Voldemort était de retour. Epuisé et énervé, Harry était parti se coucher, plongé dans ses pensées. « Pourquoi Sirius ne m'a rien dit ? ». Il songea que son parrain n'avait pas assez confiance en lui avant de repousser cette idée ridicule. S'il croyait sa fille morte depuis des années, Sirius n'avait peut-être simplement pas envie de se replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux. Oui, ça devait être ça. Mais le comportement de la jeune Black l'intriguait. Pourquoi diable avait-elle voulu aller à Serpentard alors qu'elle semblait haïr tout ce qui se rattachait à Voldemort ? C'est sur cette dernière réflexion qu'il s'endormit enfin.

ooo

Au sous-sol, dans les cachots, une autre personne se posait des questions. Severus Rogue était assis dans le canapé de ses appartements, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu posée sur la table basse. Minerva McGonagall était assise en face de lui et le contemplait d'un air inquiet.

\- Severus… Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Bien ?! Ah oui bien sûr, tout à fait ! Valyana Black revient d'entre les morts après quatorze ans, personne ne sait ce qu'elle a fabriqué et où est-ce qu'elle était pendant ce temps, elle se répartit elle-même à Serpentard, manque de tuer Drago Malefoy et vous me demandez si je vais bien, Minerva ?! C'est la fille de Black ! La fille de Sélène… ajouta-t-il sur un ton intensément malheureux.

McGonagall ne sut quoi lui répondre et se contenta de lui tapoter le bras d'un geste maladroit.

ooo

Drago Malefoy avait peur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement courageux. Fier, arrogant, ambitieux, oui - il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien – mais Black l'avait réellement terrorisé. Le jeune blond était assis dans le salon des appartements des préfets et jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil inquiets à la porte de la chambre de Black. Lorsque Nott l'avait conduite jusque là, elle avait réussi, Merlin seul savait comment, à trouver le mot de passe et depuis elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer et il avait peur. Parce qu'il avait senti qu'elle était réellement prête à le tuer et il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi. Autant les joutes verbales avec Potty l'amusaient, autant là il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Elle l'avait brutalisé, insulté, avait traité son père de Mangemort… Une bouffée de colère l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était fait maîtriser et humilier devant toute l'école. Et par une fille en plus ! La fille du parrain de Potter… Non, décidément, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire. Et puis après tout, peut-être qu'elle avait juste pété un chaudron pour une raison inconnue et que maintenant elle allait se calmer…

ooo

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Après une soirée très agitée, il était directement parti se coucher mais cela ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Il pressentait que l'arrivée de la jeune Black à Poudlard signifiait aussi des ennuis en perspective. Il ne l'avait pas vue dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner, ce qui l'inquiétait fortement. C'est alors que l'objet de ses réflexions apparut devant lui.

\- Miss Black ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Votre cours d'histoire de la magie vient de commencer…

La jeune fille le regarda comme s'il était un Véracrasse.

\- C'est vous m'avez demandé de venir dans votre bureau à la première heure, je vous rappelle.

\- Mais… mais comment êtes-vous entrée ?!

Il ne l'avait même pas vue ou entendue arriver. Valya le regarda, clairement amusée.

\- Ça devient une question récurrente… Alors disons… par la porte ?

\- Le mot de passe ! Comment avez-vous eu le mot de passe ?!

Elle haussa les épaules comme si la question l'ennuyait profondément. Le directeur soupira puis appela la directrice adjointe par Cheminette. Minerva McGonagall arriva rapidement, suivie d'un homme avec un chapeau melon.

\- Miss Black, je vous présente Cornélius Fudge, le…

\- …truc qui nous sert de ministre de la Magie et qui refuse d'admettre le retour de Voldy, oui, je sais, dit la jeune blonde avec une grimace.

Le ministre eut une exclamation outragée.

\- Jeune fille, je vous prierais de surveiller vos paroles si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse arrêter ! Et vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez aussi à cette histoire à dormir debout ?! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté, Dumbledore ?

\- Voyons, Cornélius… Elle est arrivée hier soir, elle ne connaît pas encore bien toutes les… hum… subtilités du gouvernement et de la situation actuelle. Laissez-lui le temps de prendre ses marques, répliqua le directeur.

\- Prendre ses marques ?! Avec Black en liberté ?!

\- Attendez… comment ça en liberté ? Mon père n'est plus à Azkaban ? demanda Valya, perdue.

Dumbledore la fixa d'un air pénétrant.

\- Il s'est échappé il y a deux ans et…

\- Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devrait déjà être au ministère pour être gardée en sécurité et qu'une annonce dans la Gazette doit paraître au plus vite pour faire savoir son retour ! Dès que Black apprendra que sa fille est au ministère, il accourra pour la récupérer et nous pourrons enfin…

\- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur le ministre, coupa la jeune Black d'une voix basse et dangereuse, j'ai dû mal comprendre mais j'ai cru un instant que vous comptiez vous servir de moi comme… appât…? En espérant que cela fasse venir mon père pour que vous puissiez le capturer ? Mais ce n'est surement pas ce que vous envisagiez, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout sans même me demander mon avis…

Fudge pâlit, puis rougit, de la sueur coulant de son front.

\- Eh bien… Je suis le ministre de la Magie et il est de mon devoir de faire ce qui est le mieux pour la communauté magique ! Sirius Black est un dangereux criminel qui doit être arrêté et vous n'êtes pas encore majeure, le ministère a donc toute autorité pour prendre les décisions vous concernant.

A la grande surprise de Fudge, Valya éclata de rire. Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire dangereux étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je vais vous dire une chose, monsieur le ministre : allez-vous faire foutre.

Fudge, Dumbledore et McGonagall poussèrent un cri horrifié. Mais bien loin de s'arrêter, Valya s'empressa de continuer sur sa lancée :

\- Vous croyez que je ne suis qu'une gamine paumée qui débarque dans un endroit inconnu ? Je sais des choses que vous tous ignorez, je pourrais vous raconter des histoires sur des personnes que vous connaissez qui vous feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Ne me sous-estimez pas, Fudge, ou vous allez vous retrouver avec de très gros problèmes… Vous continuez à nier le retour de Voldemort et à accuser Sirius Black de tous les maux de la terre. Vous devriez reconsidérer une des accusations principales qui pèsent sur mon père : celle de m'avoir assassinée ! Je suis là devant vous, et je me sens plutôt en vie, ça devrait vous faire réfléchir… Et vous êtes mal renseigné, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! Il se trouve que j'ai fait un séjour en France et j'y ai touché mon héritage. Et en France, dès qu'un sorcier mineur touche son héritage, il est automatiquement émancipé. Une faille bien pratique dans la loi magique française… Je suis donc légalement émancipée depuis… un bon moment déjà.

Dumbledore ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Mais… ce n'est pas possible… Il n'y aucune trace de ça dans les dossiers du ministère ! Vous êtes toujours considérée comme décédée…

Valya les regarda comme s'ils étaient particulièrement idiots.

\- Le dossier est au ministère de la Magie français ! Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier si vous voulez… Je peux même vous donner le nom de mon avocat, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous aider.

\- Un avocat ? éructa Fudge.

\- Exactement. Il gère tout mon dossier, mon compte à la banque française, et il est toujours prêt à m'aider si je lui demande. Il est… comme un oncle pour moi. D'ailleurs… je crois que vous le connaissez. Il s'appelle Simons. Ralph Simons… Ça vous dit quelque chose, monsieur le ministre ? demanda la jeune fille, amusée.

Fudge pâlit encore plus si c'était possible.

\- Engagé au Département de la justice magique dès sa sortie de Poudlard, souffla doucement le professeur McGonagall. Il a failli en devenir le directeur malgré son jeune âge et il a siégé au Magenmagot. Disparu quelques temps avant la chute de Vous-savez-qui… Je pensais qu'il était mort, tué par les Mangemorts.

Valya secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Alors, je ne vais vous le répéter qu'une seule fois, monsieur le ministre. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui. Ma vie ne vous regarde absolument pas et vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi. Si j'apprends que ma présence à Poudlard est connue au ministère, si je vois le moindre article sur moi de la part de votre poufiasse blondasse de journaliste, vous allez le regretter ! Vous avez été averti, monsieur le ministre. Mon père est peut-être recherché mais le nom de Black a toujours du poids dans le monde magique, beaucoup plus que le votre, et je connais des gens qui seraient prêts à payer cher pour voir votre tête tomber. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à nous dire, vous avez sûrement d'autres choses à faire… comme aller mettre les vrais coupables en prison par exemple. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur le ministre, conclut Valya avec un sourire hypocrite.

Fudge passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma, incapable de trouver quoi dire, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître par la cheminée. Un grand silence plana dans le bureau tandis que Valya s'affalait sur sa chaise d'un air renfrogné. Et McGonagall et Dumbledore restèrent la bouche ouverte dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge. Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bien… eh bien au moins vous avez réglé le problème Cornélius Fudge. Peut-être pas de manière très… conventionnelle mais il ne risque plus de nous importuner. Maintenant Valya, expliquez-nous un peu comment vous êtes arrivée à Poudlard et ce que vous avez fait pendant toutes ces années.

Le regard de la jeune blonde se durcit.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! Si c'est pour ça que vous m'avez convoquée, vous allez être déçu parce que ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. Et je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom !

\- Mais enfin Miss Black…

\- Non ! Vous n'êtes ni mon père, ni ma mère, vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec moi et même si c'était le cas, je le répète : ça ne vous regarde pas ! Les yeux de Valya lançaient des éclairs. Vous auriez pu prendre pour vous une partie de ce que j'ai dit à Fudge. Le ministère n'a pas autorité pour poser ce genre de question et vous non plus ! Vous n'êtes que mon directeur d'école. Il serait tant que vous cessiez de vous mêler de la vie des autres, Dumbledore, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

Le professeur de métamorphose eut une exclamation choquée.

\- Votre comportement est inqualifiable, Miss ! Déjà hier avec monsieur Malefoy…

A l'entente du nom, Valya grogna comme un animal.

\- Si cet enfant de salaud m'approche encore, je l'explose ! Vous croyez que je plaisantais ?!

\- Miss Black, la violence est interdite dans cette école, gronda sévèrement Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce que vous reprochez au jeune Malefoy mais il va falloir apprendre à vous contrôler…

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- S'il reste loin de moi je ne lui ferais rien. Qu'il me foute la paix, c'est tout ce que je demande !

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans savoir quoi dire. Entre le langage, l'insolence et l'arrogance dont elle faisait preuve, il était de plus en plus dépassé.

\- Et au sujet de la France ? Qu'est ce que vous êtes allée faire là-bas exactement ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'héritage ?! demanda le directeur en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton calme.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Dumbledore, ma vie ne vous regarde pas ! Arrêtez avec vos questions, vous perdez votre temps. En tout cas, c'est bien pratique l'émancipation. Ralph me fiche une paix royale tant que je n'ai pas besoin de lui. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que ça serait très profitable à Potter ce genre de chose. Mais bon, je suppose que ça vous arrange bien de pouvoir garder le Golden Boy du monde sorcier sous votre contrôle… Maintenant, à moins que vous n'ayez un autre truc stupide à me dire…

La jeune fille se leva brutalement, empocha l'emploi du temps que le directeur avait posé sur le bureau et disparut en claquant la porte derrière elle. Dumbledore s'effondra dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Minerva McGonagall restait sans voix, soufflée par la personnalité ingérable de la jeune fille. Le directeur soupira.

\- De gros problèmes nous attendent, Minerva, de très gros problèmes… Le Choixpeau a tenté de nous avertir, j'aurais dû l'écouter plus attentivement.

\- Le ministre…

\- Cornélius ne sera plus un souci, il tiendra sa langue pour être sûr de ne pas perdre son poste. Miss Black l'a calmé pour un très long moment.

\- Albus, et au sujet de Ralph Simons ? Vous pensez vraiment que…

\- Que Valya a pu rentrer en contact avec lui et qu'il l'a prise sous sa protection ? Dumbledore se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs, l'image d'un jeune Serpentard blond hantant son esprit. Oui, reprit-il. Oui Minerva, je pense que c'est tout à fait possible. Je ne sais pas quand et comment elle a pu le rencontrer mais Ralph était le meilleur ami de Severus et de Regulus Black. Il appréciait Sélène et lors de sa septième année, il s'était même rapproché de Sirius. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait refusé son aide à leur fille. Je demanderai tout de même à Severus s'il a des nouvelles.

\- Et à propos de Sirius justement ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il se trouvait au Square Grimmaurd ? demanda McGonagall, perplexe.

\- Vous avez entendu Cornélius, Minerva ? La première idée qui lui est venue était de se servir de Valya comme appât. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça aurait marché. Si Sirius avait appris que sa fille était vivante et détenue au ministère, il aurait foncé là-bas sans réfléchir, il est bien trop impulsif… Et ici, avec Dolorès Ombrage qui va rôder et fouiner dans tous les coins, il est hors de question que je prenne ce risque.

\- Vous voulez leur cacher ça ? À tous les deux ? Albus ! Ça fait quatorze ans, quatorze qu'elle n'a pas vu son père, quatorze ans que Sirius croit que sa fille est morte !

\- Je sais, Minerva, je sais… Mais croyez-moi, ça serait bien pire si le ministère découvre que nous savons où est Sirius. Je pense que le mieux serait d'attendre les vacances d'été. D'ici là, j'espère que nous serons débarrassés du professeur Ombrage.

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma en voyant le regard bleu azur du directeur. Après tout, un an ce n'était pas si long. Et puis, Albus Dumbledore agissait toujours pour le plus Grand Bien, n'est ce pas…?

ooo

Harry était furieux. Sa première matinée était un véritable cauchemar. Cela avait commencé dès le réveil, avec Seamus qui lui faisait toujours la tête. Puis McGonagall leur avait distribué leurs emplois du temps, qui étaient littéralement catastrophiques. Il avait donc commencé avec le cours d'histoire de la magie qui était toujours d'un ennui mortel. Son humeur aurait pu avoir une chance de s'améliorer lorsqu'il avait croisé Cho Chang mais il avait été maladroit comme d'habitude et tout avait été gâché par une énième dispute entre Ron et Hermione. Et maintenant, il était dans les cachots, à écouter Rogue leur infliger un discours assommant sur les BUSES et ses attentes extrêmement élevées pour cette année. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Rogue se figea un instant et le peu de couleurs qui étaient sur son visage disparurent puis…

\- Miss Black. Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? Et avec un quart d'heure de retard…

Harry se retourna vers Valya. Ses longs cheveux étaient humides comme si elle venait de prendre une douche et il remarqua un anneau où se balançait une minuscule pierre noire accroché à son oreille gauche. Elle gronda avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Décidément, c'est une manie… Au cas où vous auriez oublié, j'étais convoquée dans le bureau de notre estimé directeur.

\- …trouvez vous une place et évitez de vous faire remarquer. Et je vous prierais de changer de ton avec moi !

Valya lui adressa un regard noir, scanna rapidement la classe et s'avança jusqu'au premier rang où elle se laissa tomber à côté de Nott. Le châtain lui adressa un sourire timide et Harry la vit répondre d'un signe de tête amical.

\- Ah, et je vous signale qu'à Poudlard le port de l'uniforme n'est pas une option, je vous conseille d'aller vous changer au plus vite.

Effectivement, Valya portait toujours un jean de couleur foncée ainsi qu'une veste à capuche grise. A la remarque de Rogue, elle haussa un sourcil avant de sortir une cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard de sa poche qu'elle noua de manière lâche autour de son cou.

\- Ça vous va comme ça ?! demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Rogue la regarda fixement.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi j'espère ?! éructa-t-il.

\- Ben quoi ? Je porte les couleurs de ma maison, il vous faut quoi de plus ?!

\- Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, miss Black. Et votre insolence commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs !

Un grand silence choqué accueillit sa déclaration. Harry était abasourdi. Rogue n'enlevait jamais de points à Serpentard. Jamais. Même lorsque Malefoy lui lançait les pires sorts, même lorsque des élèves d'autres maisons se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie, il ne bougeait pas le petit doigt. Les Serpentard, révoltés, se mirent à protester mais Rogue les fit taire d'un geste.

\- Et maintenant, vous aller faire comme les autres et vous dépêcher de vous mettre au travail avant que je ne vous colle une retenue ! Puis comme pris d'un doute, il ajouta : vous avez déjà préparé des potions au moins…?

La jeune fille eut une grimace.

\- Ouais ouais… des fois…

\- Et…?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et le résultat ?! Ça a donné quoi ? demanda Rogue, énervé.

Valya hésita.

\- Eh ben… En général, y'avait beaucoup de nettoyage à faire après…

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Miss Black… Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me dire que vous avez hérité des lamentables dispositions de votre… père en ce qui concerne les potions…?

Harry sursauta. Les capacités désastreuses de Sirius dans cette matière étaient légendaires. Lupin lui avait raconté des histoires mémorables de mélanges ratés, d'explosions de chaudrons… Si Valya était aussi douée que lui, les cours de potions risquaient effectivement d'être animés !

\- Euh… je vous le dis pas mais…

Rogue gronda.

\- Très bien ! Nott, vous allez chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire. Vous vous occupez de tout et si elle doit faire quelque chose dans la potion, vous la surveillez de très près. Compris ?!

Le garçon déglutit avant d'acquiescer. Rogue lui fichait clairement la trouille.

\- Et vous, ajouta ce dernier en s'adressant à Valya, si vous pouviez rester aussi loin du chaudron que possible et faire un effort pour ne pas tuer monsieur Nott, je suis sûr qu'il vous en serait très reconnaissant !

Toute la classe se mit à travailler et Harry tenta de se concentrer sur son philtre de Paix. Dix minutes plus tard, la potion de Valya explosait, projetant des éclaboussures verdâtres un peu partout dans le cachot.

\- Black ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ?!

Valya haussa les épaules.

\- Euh… j'ai peut-être confondu la pierre de lune avec la peau de serpent… Ou alors j'ai inversé le sirop d'ellébore avec le jus de figue… ou…

\- Inverser le… Cette fois j'en ai assez ! Encore CINQ points en moins pour Serpentard ! Et vous viendrez ce soir en retenue pour me nettoyer tout ce carnage !Vous êtes un véritable danger public ! Vous vous asseyez et vous ne touchez plus à rien ! Je ne sais pas comment vous comptez obtenir votre BUSE en Potions mais vous avez intérêt à faire des efforts !

La jeune fille obéit, non sans marmonner un « je vous avais prévenu ».

Le cours continua de manière désastreuse pour Harry. Valya l'avait bien fait rire et voir Rogue perdre son calme ainsi était une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Mais la potion était horriblement difficile à préparer et il arriva à un résultat calamiteux. Rogue prit un malin plaisir à faire se volatiliser le contenu de son chaudron, ce qui signifiait un zéro. Bouillonnant de rage, Harry sortit des cachots sans même attendre Ron et Hermione. Il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle lorsqu'il entendit une voix rauque l'appeler.

\- Potter ! Eh Potter, attends !

Valya Black, son sac sur l'épaule, marchait vers lui d'un pas rapide. Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?! On discute pas avec les Serpents ! grogna Ron avec agressivité.

Lui et Hermione venaient de rejoindre Harry dans le couloir. La jeune Black le toisa avec un regard aussi glacial que le pôle Nord.

\- Je t'ai parlé, Weasley ?! Non ! Je me suis adressée à Potter et je crois qu'il est assez grand pour répondre tout seul. Donc soit tu la fermes, soit tu te casses ! Et si ça te plait pas, c'est pareil !

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à répliquer furieusement mais Hermione le tira par le bras pour le faire entrer dans la Grande Salle et de toute façon, Valya s'était déjà désintéressée de lui. Elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac.

\- J'ai un truc pour toi, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire, affirma-t-elle. Ah, voilà…Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un papier rectangulaire.

Et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Sur la photo, ses parents lui souriaient en faisant de grands signes. Son père passait sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés et de l'autre bras, il enlaçait une jolie rousse avec des yeux vert émeraude. Sa mère. Sa mère qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé avec une touffe de cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux tout aussi verts. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Aux côtés de James, se tenait un jeune homme grand et mince avec de courts cheveux châtain clair, légèrement ondulés, et des yeux couleur miel. De fines cicatrices lui barraient le visage.

\- Mais… c'est Remus Lupin ! s'exclama Harry.

Lupin tenait par la main une jolie brune qui lui était inconnue et qui regardait l'objectif d'un air gêné. Tandis qu'il regardait la photo, Harry vit ses cheveux passer soudain à un rouge vif. « Une Métamorphomage », comprit-t-il. ». A leurs pieds, assis en tailleur, un garçon corpulent, avec des cheveux blond mi longs, lui faisait des grimaces en souriant. Il était sûr de le connaître mais ne se rappelait pas d'où. Et de l'autre côté de Lupin… Une jeune femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Valya était en train de sauter sur les épaules d'un homme grand et musclé avec des cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux bleu gris. Harry sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux lorsqu'il reconnut Sirius. Son parrain tenait dans ses bras une toute petite fille qui avait des cheveux blonds et les mêmes yeux que lui. Elle remuait ses petites mains en direction du bambin de la photo, qui riait aux éclats. Valya se rapprocha légèrement.

\- On venait d'avoir quatre mois quand ils ont pris cette photo, commenta-t-elle. Ici, dit-elle en désignant la Métamorphomage, c'est Kany Mackenzie, la fiancée de Remus. C'était la cousine de James, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui…

\- C'est… c'est ta mère ? demanda Harry en pointant du doigt la jeune blonde perchée sur les épaules de Sirius.

Valya sourit tristement.

\- Ouais… Elle s'appelait Sélène.

\- S'appelait…?

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut.

\- Elle est morte seulement un mois après cette photo. Tuée par Voldemort en personne.

\- Oh… je suis désolé.

Harry ressentit aussitôt une bouffée de compassion pour la jeune Black, suivi de près par un sentiment de rage et de fureur mal contenue envers Voldemort.

\- Et lui, c'est qui ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Je suis sûr que je le connais…

Il montra du doigt le jeune homme rondouillard assis aux pieds de Lupin.

\- Ah… Valya prit un air gêné. C'est Peter. Peter Pettigrow.

La première réaction de Harry fut la stupeur. Parce que cet homme souriant aux cheveux décoiffés par du gel et aux yeux rieurs ne pouvait pas être Pettigrow. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents et à cause duquel Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban pendant douze ans. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

\- Le rat ?! gronda Harry en tremblant.

Un instant, une expression étrange se peignit sur le visage de Valya mais elle confirma, les yeux dans le vague. Pris d'un doute, Harry essaya d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Dis, est-ce que Dumbledore t'as expliqué pour… pour Sirius ? Il n'est plus vraiment à Azkaban en fait…

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il s'était échappé mais…

\- Ecoute… Toi aussi tu sais que Sirius est innocent alors… Il s'est échappé quand j'avais treize ans. Pour retrouver Pettigrow. C'est lui qui a donné l'emplacement de notre cachette à Voldemort et il a fait accuser Sirius !

\- Ah… j'avais pas entendu parler de cette histoire… Mais Sirius… enfin mon père ? Il est en fuite non ? Il a essayé de te contacter ? demanda Valya, intéressée. Après tout c'est ton parrain, alors je me disais que peut-être…

Son air malheureux serra le cœur de Harry. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était troublée quand il avait évoqué Pettigrow. Est-ce qu'elle mentait et qu'elle savait déjà ce qui s'était passé ? Et si Dumbledore lui avait bien dit que Sirius s'était échappé, il n'avait apparemment pas jugé utile de lui préciser qu'il savait parfaitement où il était. « A quoi il joue, putain ?! », ragea le garçon. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle au directeur. Il songea à tout expliquer à Valya puis avisa un groupe de Serdaigle qui semblaient un peu trop attirés par leur conversation.

\- En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça.

Il lui désigna les élèves qui s'enfuirent sous le regard noir de Valya.

\- Ouais, pas faux, dit-elle en approuvant d'un signe de tête. Peut-être plus tard…? Bon je suis désolée, je vais devoir te laisser, Potter, je voudrais bien avoir le temps de déjeuner. Harry amorça un geste pour lui rendre la photo. Oh non, c'est bon garde-la, j'ai fait une copie. Celle-là, elle est pour toi.

\- Oh… Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Merci, vraiment… C'est… très important pour moi…

\- Ouais, je comprends… Faut vraiment que j'y aille là. À plus tard, Potter.

Avant que Harry ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, elle avait déjà filé. Il examinait à nouveau le portrait de sa famille lorsqu'une nouvelle question arriva à son esprit. « Mais où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu récupérer cette photo…? ».


	4. Poudlard révolution

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling !**

 **CHAPITRE.3 : Poudlard révolution ( _I Must Not Tell Lies_ – RiddleTM)**

* * *

Severus Rogue était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Valya Black était littéralement insupportable. Les cachots étaient dans un état innommable, elle avait réussi à se retrouver en retenue dès le premier jour et il avait été contraint d'enlever des points à Serpentard ! À sa propre maison ! Si la jeune fille ressemblait comme un clone à Sélène, il était persuadé qu'elle avait hérité du caractère de Black. Sauf qu'il s'était trompé. Elle était cent fois, mille fois pire que lui. Elle avait l'arrogance, l'insolence et la témérité de Black. Sirius Black pouvait devenir sombre, fermé et littéralement enragé lorsqu'on le poussait à bout. Visiblement, ces traits de personnalité étaient encore plus exacerbés chez sa fille. Même si Severus était obligé de reconnaître qu'elle possédait aussi le sarcasme et le caractère franc mais parfois tranchant de Sélène. Il gémit de contrariété. Et dire qu'elle était là depuis moins d'une journée…

ooo

Harry s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle pour trouver ENCORE Ron et Hermione en pleine dispute.

\- Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?! l'apostropha Ron avec agressivité.

Harry ressentit aussitôt une bouffée d'agacement.

\- Rien ! Rien du tout ! Elle voulait juste discuter.

\- Discuter ?! Harry ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on discute avec les Serpentard ?!

\- Oh c'est bon, arrête un peu, Ron. Au cas tu n'aurais pas encore compris, c'est peut-être une Serpentard mais c'est aussi la fille de Sirius ! C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ?! C'est lourd à la fin.

Harry se leva brusquement, prit son sac et se dirigea à grands pas vers la classe de divination. Ron commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Le cours se déroula dans une ambiance tendue et le professeur Trelawney leur donna un nouveau devoir qui s'ajoutait à toute la pile qu'ils avaient déjà. Ron finit par venir s'excuser en ronchonnant eti ls se rendirent vers la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Dès le début du cours, Ombrage leur fit ranger leurs baguettes, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de lire leurs livres. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry sentit son attention décliner. Hermione avait gardé son livre fermé et brandissait obstinément son poing en l'air tandis qu'Ombrage faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Toute la classe finit par s'énerver, alors qu'Ombrage leur infligeait un discours assommant sur le programme de cours jugé adéquat par le ministère. La situation acheva de dégénérer lorsque la discussion s'orienta vers le retour de Lord Voldemort. Harry écopa d'une retenue pour le lendemain soir et se rassit, bouillonnant de rage. Il vit que Valya ne s'était pas non plus donné la peine d'ouvrir son livre. Elle s'était cette fois installée seule au fond de la classe, affalée sur sa chaise, les jambes posées sur son bureau. Totalement indifférente au débat qui se jouait à côté d'elle, elle lisait un magazine.

\- Hum hum… Miss Black. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire exactement ?

\- Euh… je lis ?

Ombrage frémit. Il était clair que la seule présence de la jeune Black l'horripilait.

\- Ça je vois bien que vous lisez ! Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi vous lisez autre chose que votre livre de défense contre les forces du Mal ?!

Valya haussa un sourcil.

\- Parce que c'est plus intéressant ?

\- Plus… Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi par hasard, Miss Black ? Mais allez-y, faites nous partager, qu'est-ce qui est donc plus intéressant que mon cours ?!

\- Un magazine de hockey sur glace.

Cette fois, Ombrage la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Et la plupart des élèves n'étaient pas en reste. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu parler en Gobelbabil, ça aurait eu le même effet.

\- Un magazine de quoi ?!

\- De hockey sur glace. C'est moldu, ajouta la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça suffit ! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard ! Vous allez me ranger ça tout de suite ! Et tenez-vous correctement ! Nous sommes dans une école ici !

Valya la toisa d'un regard noir sans bouger d'un pouce.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Et vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi vous ne portez pas votre uniforme ?!

Valya fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi votre problème avec ça ?! Elle désigna la cravate verte et argent à son cou. J'ai ma cravate, et tout le monde sait très bien que je suis à Serpentard…

Ombrage se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il y a des règles et que ces règles sont faites pour être respectées.

Valya sourit plus largement encore.

\- Ah oui ? Vous voyez, professeur Ombrage, je crois que… le problème c'est que je me contrefous totalement de vos règles. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de votre cours qui va sûrement être particulièrement long, inutile et stupide. Mais je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas après tout.

Toute la classe retint sa respiration en attendant l'explosion. Ombrage parut sur le point de se mettre à hurler puis s'exclama finalement :

\- Eh bien vous aurez effectivement une retenue, miss Black ! Ce soir à six heures, dans mon bureau. Et je peux vous assurer que même le ministre entendra parler de votre comportement déplorable ! triompha-t-elle.

\- Ah désolée mais ce soir ça va pas être possible, j'ai déjà une retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Va falloir attendre votre tour, assura la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien demain soir dans mon bureau ! Même heure que monsieur Potter ! Vous devriez bien vous entendre vu votre tendance à tous les deux à jouer les fortes têtes ! cria Ombrage, à bout de nerfs.

\- Ah oui ?! Parce qu'être le seul à avoir le courage de dire la vérité, à savoir que Voldemort est effectivement de retour, c'est jouer les fortes têtes maintenant ?! dit Valya d'un air mauvais.

Tous les élèves poussèrent des petits cris et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. D'abord, parce que Valya avait dit le nom du mage noir sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre problème. Et surtout, parce qu'elle était apparemment une des rares personnes qui le croyait.

\- VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS VOUS Y METTRE AUSSI ! Si vous êtes assez naïve pour croire aux histoires que raconte monsieur Potter c'est votre problème mais je vous prierais de ne pas importuner les autres élèves avec vos idioties !

La jeune fille se leva brusquement et Ombrage recula d'un pas.

\- Et nous, nous prions le ministère d'arrêter de nous importuner avec SES idioties ! Si le ministre est incapable de voir ce qui est sous son nez alors il serait grand temps qu'il passe la main ! asséna-t-elle. Que vous le vouliez ou non, Voldemort est de retour et vous avez un abruti de mage noir psychopathe qui se balade dans la nature ! Alors vous feriez mieux de tous bouger vos fesses et de le trouver, au lieu de rester là à nous faire lire des livres dont le niveau est en dessous de celui d'un gamin de cinq ans !

Ombrage était médusée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, bafouilla puis balbutia enfin :

\- Le ministre… Je vais… renvoyer… il va…

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, la coupa Valya. Le ministre ! Il se trouve que j'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec _Cornélius_ ce matin, dans le bureau du directeur. Ombrage manqua de s'étouffer et toute la classe parut stupéfaite. Je suis sûre qu'il s'empressera de vous en rapporter les détails. Cornélius Fudge a très bien compris qu'il ne pouvait rien contre moi et qu'il ne devrait pas m'importuner s'il sait où est son intérêt. Mais puisque vous y tenez tant que ça, parlons-en du ministère ! Elle se tourna vers Harry. Vas-y Potter, raconte-nous, tu étais bien parti tout à l'heure, raconte ce qui s'est passé dans ce putain de cimetière ! Tu as vu qui là-bas, comme Mangemorts qui se trainaient aux pieds de Voldy ?! Avery, Macnair ? Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy senior, c'est bien ça ?! gronda-t-elle tandis que les versions juniors devenaient plus pâles que la mort. Puis s'adressant à Ombrage : Alors ?! Ils travaillent bien aux côtés de « Monsieur le ministre » tous ceux-là, non ?!

\- Comment osez-vous… éructa Ombrage.

\- J'ose ! J'ose autant que Potter qui devrait même hurler la vérité encore plus fort histoire de la faire rentrer dans votre crâne ! Il en a tous les droits ! C'est lui qui était dans ce cimetière, lui qui a vu Cedric Diggory se faire lâchement assassiner !

\- La mort de Cedric Diggory était un tragique accident, contra Ombrage d'un ton glacial.

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Harry se leva d'un bond sans prêter attention à Hermione qui tentait de le retenir.

\- C'est faux ! hurla-t-il. C'était un meurtre. Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien !

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Venez ici, monsieur Potter.

Il écarta sa chaise d'un coup de pied et s'avança à grands pas vers le bureau. Ombrage sortit un parchemin de son sac et se mit à griffonner quelque chose dessus. Tout le monde resta silencieux, encore sonné. Elle roula son parchemin et le scella d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous allez porter ceci au professeur McGonagall, dit-elle en lui tendant le rouleau. Black, vous allez l'accompagner jusque là, je ne veux plus vous voir dans cette salle.

Valya, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'empressa de ramasser son sac et bondit jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle pour attendre Harry. Il prit le parchemin en silence et sortit en claquant la porte derrière eux, sans même accorder un regard à Ron et Hermione. A peine avaient-ils posé un pied dans le couloir que Valya s'exclamait :

\- Alors là bravo, Potter ! Je t'en demandais pas temps, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. On l'a bien remise à sa place ce vieux crapaud.

Harry la regarda, bouche bée.

\- Tu es suicidaire, dit-il d'un ton presque admiratif. C'est pas possible autrement… Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait ? On va probablement avoir de très gros ennuis et toi tu me félicites ? J'aurais dû garder mon calme, j'aurais dû…

\- Ah non sûrement pas ! Tu l'as entendue, elle racontait n'importe quoi ! Si on devait garder son calme quand on entend des conneries pareilles, on deviendrait quoi ?! Peu importe ce que pensent les gens, Potter, tu as bien fait de dire la vérité. Faut bien que quelqu'un secoue tous ces moutons incapables de penser par eux-mêmes !

Harry secoua la tête.

\- C'est toi qu'il faut féliciter alors. Moi je n'ai fait que lui répondre, toi tu l'as insultée elle, le ministère…

\- Insultée, tout de suite les grands mots…

\- Black, tu lui as dit que son cours était nul, que le ministre était un incapable qui ferait mieux de démissionner et le ministère une bulle de corruption remplie de Mangemorts…

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- POTTER ET BLACK ! SI JE VOUS AI ENVOYÉS CHEZ LE PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL, CE N'EST PAS POUR QUE VOUS RESTIEZ PLANTÉS À DISCUTER DEVANT LA PORTE ! hurla Ombrage, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Valya prit un air pensif.

\- Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas vous énervez comme ça, _professeur_ Ombrage, je suis sûre que c'est très mauvais pour le cœur…

\- HORS DE MA VUE !

Harry et Valya avaient presque atteint le bureau de la directrice adjointe.

\- Au fait, demanda Harry, c'était vrai quand tu as dit que tu avais parlé avec Fudge ce matin ?

Valya eut un sourire arrogant.

\- Aha, ouais, un charmant personnage ce monsieur. Ministre de la Magie tu parles… Il sert à rien ce mec, c'est juste un pantin. Bref, je crains que monsieur le ministre n'ait pas vraiment apprécié notre rencontre, dit-elle, sarcastique. Quoique, j'ai pas dû faire meilleure impression à Dumbledore en y réfléchissant…

\- Tu n'aimes pas Dumbledore ? demanda Harry, surpris.

\- C'est un sorcier très puissant et il est contre Voldemort mais il a beaucoup trop tendance à se mêler de choses qui ne le regardent pas. Elle grimaça. Tu vois, il y a une guerre qui se prépare, Potter. Et Dumbledore est prêt à tout pour la gagner, y compris à sacrifier tous ceux qu'ils considèrent comme gênants et à se servir des personnes qui lui sont utiles comme…

Elle hésita un instant.

\- …comme moi, comprit Harry. C'est ça que tu voulais dire n'est-ce pas ?

Une désagréable sensation courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Ben…ouais… c'est un peu ça, confirma Valya. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit Harry. J'avais… j'avais déjà eu cette impression aussi. C'est juste dur de voir la réalité en face, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Valya acquiesça.

\- On est arrivés non ?

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte et Harry soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas impatient de connaître la réaction de McGonagall. Elle va nous tuer.

Il frappa et un « entrez » sec lui répondit. Dès qu'elle les vit, les lèvres de la directrice adjointe se pincèrent.

\- Potter et Black… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous venez faire ici alors que vous devriez être en classe… de défense contre les forces du Mal ?

Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

\- En fait professeur, on a été envoyés ici.

\- Envoyés ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _envoyés_?

Il lui tendit le mot d'Ombrage. A mesure qu'elle lisait, les sourcils du professeur se froncèrent de plus en plus et elle finit par pousser une exclamation horrifiée.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, Potter ?! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi que vous n'avez pas eu la bêtise de vous opposer au professeur Ombrage devant tous vos camarades, dites-moi que vous ne l'avez pas traitée de menteuse et hurlé que Vous-savez-qui est de retour ? Harry serra les poings pour éviter de répliquer et McGonagall fondit sur Valya comme un faucon. Et vous, Black, ne dites pas que vous avez répété la petite scène de ce matin avec le ministre ?! Vous n'avez pas osé dire en face à Dolores Ombrage que son cours est inutile, que le ministère de la Magie est incompétent et soutenu Monsieur Potter en affirmant également que, je cite, « un abruti de mage noir psychopathe se balade dans la nature » ?

\- Euh… je l'ai sûrement pas dit de manière aussi polie mais c'était l'idée oui.

Harry étouffa un rire et McGonagall la fixa, incrédule.

\- Êtes-vous suicidaire, Black ?! Vous tenez vraiment à être arrêtée ?! Ça vous plairait tant que ça de visiter Azkaban ?

Valya grogna.

\- Je l'ai dit ce matin, professeur, le ministère ne peut rien contre moi…

\- Peut-être mais vous entrainez Potter sur une pente dangereuse !

\- Potter n'a pas besoin d'être entrainé ou que ce soit ! se rebella la jeune fille. Il est grand et capable de penser par lui-même. Vous devriez le féliciter d'avoir le courage de dire la vérité plutôt que de l'engueuler ! Et arrêtez de lui faire croire que Fudge pourrait le faire renvoyer ou se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement, parce que c'est faux ! Il est le Survivant ! Peut-être que l'opinion publique est contre lui en ce moment mais il reste celui qui a fait disparaître Voldy la première fois ! Et il est l'héritier Potter, son nom lui-même a du poids auprès des anciennes familles ! Ombrage peut le menacer autant qu'elle veut, il ne risque pas grand-chose…

Harry resta bouche bée tandis que McGonagall pinçait les lèvres encore plus.

\- Très bien, miss Black, puisque vous êtes apparemment décidée à vous attirer encore plus d'ennuis que vous n'en avez déjà, je ne chercherais pas à vous faire changer d'avis ! Monsieur Potter, je vous encourage vivement à stopper ce comportement ! Vous devez faire profil bas, contrôler vos humeurs et…

\- Non, coupa Harry.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit le professeur McGonagall, sidérée.

\- J'ai dit NON. Il était à bout et il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre plus longtemps pour le faire savoir. J'en ai assez de me faire traiter de menteur et de passer pour un fou à chaque fois que je parle de Voldemort ! Elle a raison, affirma-t-il en désignant Valya d'un signe de tête. Je n'ai pas à me cacher alors que je dis la vérité. Alors non, professeur McGonagall, aussi longtemps que le ministère et Dolores Ombrage continueront à nier l'évidence et à colporter des idioties, moi aussi je continuerai à dire haut et fort qu'un « abruti de mage noir psychopathe se balade dans la nature ». Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va avoir comme punition ?

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche, sembla sur le point d'argumenter puis dit enfin :

\- Le professeur Ombrage indique dans son mot qu'elle vous a infligé une retenue chaque soir de la semaine à partir de demain. Harry hocha sèchement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et Valya émit un bâillement d'ennui. Elle écrit également qu'elle souhaite que vos tuteurs à tous les deux soient avertis de votre « conduite absolument déplorable ».

Valya ricana.

\- Génial ! Je suis certaine que Ralph se sentira très concerné par les états d'âme de Dolorès Ombrage…

\- Miss Black, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, dit sèchement McGonagall. Maintenant, sortez d'ici tous les deux et si vous pouviez éviter de vous faire remarquer au moins jusqu'à demain, ça m'arrangerait !

Harry était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et essayait vainement de faire ses devoirs. Après que McGonagall les aient congédiés de son bureau, Valya, morte de rire, était partie rejoindre sa chambre. Le dîner dans la Grande Salle n'avait rien eu de très agréable. La nouvelle de leur éclat face à Ombrage s'était répandue à une vitesse hallucinante et Valya étant aux abonnés absente, les rumeurs et les chuchotements s'étaient tous reportés sur Harry. Même Ron semblait doutait da sa santé mentale mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. « Comment peux-tu accepter de parler avec une Serpentard ?! », répétait-il en boucle.

\- Ron, j'ai dû discuter moins d'un quart d'heure avec elle. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est aussi la fille de mon parrain ! En plus, si quelqu'un est prêt à me croire lorsque je dis que Voldemort est de retour, alors je ne vais sûrement pas refuser de lui parler, Serpentard ou pas ! avait répondu Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Sa réponse n'avait réussi qu'à rendre Ron plus furieux encore et Harry avait fini par se réfugier dans la tour des Gryffondor. Il songea que si son année s'annonçait désastreuse, avec la présence de Valya Black, elle serait au moins très intéressante…

ooo

Severus Rogue marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs. Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir un mot indiquant qu'il souhaitait le voir dès que possible. La gargouille du bureau s'ouvrit à son arrivée.

\- Ah Severus ! Je vous attendais ! Installez-vous, proposa Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Vous souhaitiez me parler, monsieur le directeur ?

\- Oui, en effet… Tout d'abord, ma question va probablement vous paraître étrange mais, est-ce que vous êtes toujours en contact avec Ralph Simons ?

\- Pas… pas depuis plusieurs années, déclara Severus, stupéfait. Ralph n'a jamais été intéressé par l'idéologie des Mangemorts. Quand j'ai pris la Marque nous n'étions déjà plus aussi… proches qu'avant et ça n'a rien arrangé. Mais pourquoi…

Dumbledore lui rapporta ce qui s'était passé le matin même dans son bureau et Rogue gémit, atterré.

\- Ralph serait le tuteur de Valya Black ? Et en clair, elle a envoyé le ministre se faire voir ? Vous devez faire quelque chose, Dumbledore ! On fonce droit dans les ennuis avec cette gamine…

Avant que le directeur n'ait le temps de répondre, on frappa à la porte et McGonagall entra dans le bureau.

\- Minerva ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous avons un problème, Albus, un très gros problème ! affirma la directrice adjointe.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Valya Black !

Severus gronda.

\- Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ENCORE fait ?!

\- Elle a une influence absolument désastreuse sur monsieur Potter !

Dumbledore prit un air inquiet.

\- Potter ? S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter, c'est lui, Minerva. Potter n'a absolument pas besoin d'être influencé par qui que ce soit pour ce qui est de s'attirer des problèmes… ricana Severus.

\- Cet après-midi, commença McGonagall, durant leur cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, Potter et Black se sont violemment opposés au professeur Ombrage. Potter n'a pas pu se retenir et a clamé que Vous-savez-qui était de retour devant toute la classe. Black a aussitôt pris son parti et l'a incité à continuer dans la provocation. Elle a insulté Ombrage, Fudge, et a mis en doute les capacités du ministère en affirmant que la plupart des collaborateurs proches de Fudge faisaient partie des Mangemorts. Elle a clairement cité les noms de plusieurs d'entre eux, notamment celui de Lucius Malefoy. Potter en a rajouté une couche en confirmant qu'ils étaient tous bien présents lors du retour de Vous-savez-qui et qu'ils avaient assisté au meurtre de Cédric Diggory.

\- Vous plaisantez ?! demanda Severus, consterné.

McGonagall secoua la tête.

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Ils ont tellement poussé à bout le professeur Ombrage qu'elle les a renvoyés de son cours jusqu'à mon bureau, avec un mot expliquant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Quand j'ai tenté de les raisonner, Black s'est obstiné. Je leur ai expressément demandé de ne pas attirer l'attention en parlant de Vous-savez-qui à tort et à travers. Elle a refusé en disant qu'elle ne courberait pas l'échine devant le ministère et que Potter devrait en faire autant. Elle a ajouté que, de toute façon, le ministère n'avait aucune prise sur elle et que Potter étant le Survivant, Fudge ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre lui non plus, quoi qu'il en dise. Je pensais que Potter se montrerait plus attentif mais visiblement je me suis trompée. Il a suivi son exemple, ajoutant simplement qu'il en avait marre d'être traité de fou et de menteur et qu'il continuerait à dire la vérité, peu importe les conséquences. Alors Severus, toujours persuadé que personne ne peut l'influencer ?

Il poussa un grognement.

\- Foutu caractère de Gryffondor… Exactement comme son père tiens ! Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende bien avec Potter… Je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête quand elle a voulu aller à Serpentard…

\- Oh croyez-moi, Severus, je ne suis pas pressé de découvrir son côté Serpentard, soupira le directeur d'un air fatigué.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, vous DEVEZ faire quelque chose… affirma McGonagall.

\- Et quoi, Minerva ? Je ne peux pas empêcher Harry de fréquenter Valya Black. Quelle raison voulez-vous que je lui donne ? Non, je sais très bien que cela va poser problème mais il va falloir faire avec.

\- Sans compter qu'ils vont se croiser régulièrement chez le clébard, persifla Severus. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il devant le silence de Dumbledore et McGonagall.

\- En fait, Severus, commença le directeur, il serait préférable d'attendre la fin de l'année avant de laisser Sirius et Valya se rencontrer.

Rogue le dévisagea, glacial.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?!

\- Voyons Severus, vous comprenez que vu la situation…

\- Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous voulez volontairement les maintenir dans l'ignorance et les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre ! Ça ne vous suffit pas que Black ait passé douze ans à Azkaban et qu'il pense que sa fille est décédée ?! Vous voulez en plus lui mentir ?!

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous portiez une telle considération aux sentiments de Sirius Black, asséna le directeur en haussant un sourcil.

Severus pâlit.

\- C'est la fille de Sélène, je refuse de la laisser séparée de son père ! Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, je déteste peut-être Black mais je ne suis pas cruel au point de vouloir lui cacher que sa fille est vivante ! Il se leva brusquement. Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, monsieur le directeur, j'aimerais retourner à mes appartements. J'ai justement une retenue avec miss Black et même si ça m'étonnerait qu'elle prenne la peine de venir, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard.

\- S'il vous plaît, Severus, gardez un œil sur elle… pria Dumbledore.

Severus acquiesça en hochant sèchement la tête avant de sortir du bureau.


	5. Ne jamais chatouiller le dragon qui dort

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling !**

 **CHAPITRE.4 : Ne jamais chatouiller le dragon qui dort ( _TiK ToK_ – Kesha)**

* * *

Severus se dirigea vers son bureau en ruminant. Comment Albus osait-il ?! S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui rendait Black fou de douleur, c'était la mort de sa femme et la présumée mort de sa fille. Il n'en parlait jamais, même pas à Lupin, et personne ne se risquait à évoquer le sujet par peur d'une réaction qui risquait d'être extrêmement violente. De nombreuses fois, alors qu'il était au Square Grimmaurd pour les réunions de l'Ordre, il avait trouvé Black en train de contempler fixement des photos de Valya, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues. À chaque fois, il s'était empressé de tourner les talons. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sujet qu'il se refusait absolument à utiliser pour attaquer Black et c'était celui-ci.

Severus s'arrêta d'un coup. Valya l'attendait devant la porte. Elle était négligemment appuyée contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, plongée dans ses pensées. Severus haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle soit là, et à l'heure en plus. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bonsoir, miss Black.

Elle le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Pour votre retenue, vous allez me nettoyer les dégâts que vous avez provoqués ce matin. Donnez-moi votre baguette, il y un seau d'eau et des chiffons dans la salle. Revenez me voir dans mon bureau quand vous aurez fini. Et tout a intérêt à être impeccable sinon vous gagnerez une nouvelle soirée de retenue.

L'adolescente lui tendit sa baguette avec un sourire moqueur avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de classe, sans un mot. Severus s'installa à son bureau pour corriger quelques copies. Il en avait pour deux bonnes heures avant qu'elle ne finisse de tout nettoyer. Au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure, il entendit frapper à la porte entre son bureau et sa salle de classe.

\- Oui Black, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Plus de produit de nettoyage peut-être ?! dit-il, sarcastique.

La jeune fille afficha de nouveau son sourire arrogant.

\- J'ai fini, dit-elle posément.

Severus resta bouche bée.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?!

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Vous avez qu'à venir voir vous-même.

Avec fracas, il repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Et il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. La pièce était nickel, elle resplendissait de propreté et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la substance verdâtre qui était encore là quelques minutes auparavant. Avec un regard soupçonneux, il se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille.

\- Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Ben… ce que vous avez demandé.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Comment vous vous êtes débrouillée pour faire ça ? Ça aurait dû vous prendre au moins une heure, si ce n'est deux. Alors, je répète : comment est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Valya lui sourit innocemment.

\- J'ai été rapide ? Du coup, je suppose que ma retenue est terminée, je peux y aller maintenant ?

Incapable de trouver une bonne raison de la retenir, il finit par lui rendre sa baguette et la laisser partir.

\- Merci beaucoup. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et Severus eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Oncle Sev', asséna-t-elle avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

Et Severus, horrifié, ne put que la regarder disparaître dans le couloir, son rire malicieux résonnant derrière elle.

ooo

Drago était assis dans le salon des appartements des préfets. Il était affalé dans le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table et son devoir de potion sur les genoux. Le confort que lui offraient ces appartements était particulièrement appréciable. Pas de Crabbe, de Goyle ou de Zabini sur le dos. Pas de Parkinson pour le coller en permanence, il pourrait enfin avoir quelques moments de paix. Il était en train de rédiger l'introduction lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Black rentra dans la pièce, en laissant claquer le battant derrière elle. Elle l'ignora comme s'il était aussi insignifiant qu'un Véracrasse et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans même lui accorder un regard. Drago sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir et balança ses parchemins sur la table.

\- T'étais pas censée être en retenue, Black ? Il ricana. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rogue en a déjà marre de toi ?

Elle se figea, le dos raidi. Drago se leva, les poings serrés. Elle n'allait sûrement pas continuer à l'ignorer ainsi.

\- Eh je te parle ! Ton père ne t'a pas appris à regarder les gens quand ils s'adressent à toi ?! Ah non c'est vrai, j'oubliais… il pourrissait à Azkaban !

Lentement, Black se tourna et posa son indéchiffrable regard bleuté sur lui.

\- Est-ce que tu es sourd, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle posément.

\- Pardon ?! cracha Drago.

En un bond, elle fut à côté de lui, si rapidement qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de se reculer.

\- Pas sourd donc… Dans ce cas… est-ce que tu es stupide ? Con, lâche, égoïste, prétentieux et méprisant, ça j'avais bien compris mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais complètement idiot. Je me suis peut-être trompée après tout… dis-moi, tu es idiot, Malefoy ?

\- Tu me traites d'idiot ?! éructa-t-il. Comment oses-tu, je ne suis pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son dos rencontra la pierre avec une force inouïe. Sa tête cogna et il sentit sa respiration se couper. Black le maintenait solidement contre le mur, son avant-bras plaqué contre sa trachée et une main tenant négligemment le revers de sa chemise. Il tenta de se dégager et elle appuya davantage, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Alors Malefoy… Explique-moi ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « Reste en dehors de mon chemin ou j'éclate ta sale petite gueule de connard de blondinet » ? Tu croyais que je plaisantais peut-être ?! Ou… Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Peut-être que ça t'amuse de te faire maîtriser par une fille ? Tu aimes ça, c'est ça ?!

Drago rougit d'indignation. Il tenta de déglutir difficilement.

\- Je… Non ! Je suis…

\- Bien ! Alors je vais te le dire une dernière fois, _Drago…_

Elle sourit plus largement encore et le Serpentard frémit de terreur. Les yeux de Black s'étaient transformés. Ses pupilles verticales ressortaient au milieu de l'argent en fusion des iris. Son sourire découvrait des crocs aussi aiguisés que ceux d'un fauve. Il ne sentit qu'après la douleur des griffes traçant des sillons sur son torse.

\- …fous moi la paix ! Si tu as, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le sens de l'auto préservation, ne m'adresse pas la parole et tiens-toi aussi loin de moi que possible ! Sinon… je te jure qu'une heure à Azkaban serait une vraie promenade de santé à côté de ce que je vais te faire subir… T'as compris maintenant ?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Black cligna des yeux et en un instant, tout redevint normal. S'il n'avait pas senti son sang imbiber sa chemise, il aurait cru qu'il venait d'avoir une hallucination. Elle le lâcha et il s'effondra contre le mur en tremblant.

\- T'inquiète Malefoy, si un jour il me prend l'envie de te parler, tu le sauras. En attendant, t'as qu'à profiter du salon, perso je vais prendre l'air ! asséna-t-elle en claquant la porte, laissant Drago terrifié dans un coin du salon.

ooo

Le lendemain matin, l'aube d'une couleur de plomb était aussi pluvieuse que la veille. Harry était allongé dans son lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Tout le dortoir était encore endormi. Mais les cauchemars ne le laissaient jamais en paix et en ce moment il était fréquent qu'il se réveille à une heure très matinale. Il se frotta les yeux et attrapa ses lunettes. Tout était préférable au visage figé de Cédric qu'il revoyait en boucle à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait. Il finit par sortir la photo que Valya lui avait donnée du tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il la contempla quelques instants et soupira. Cette photo était une des seules choses positives qui lui était arrivée depuis un moment. Depuis qu'il était sorti du labyrinthe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sa vie était devenue un véritable cauchemar. Il avait été presque tué, pour être ensuite insulté, calomnié et accusé. Il se réveillait presque toutes les nuits en hurlant et avait ensuite un mal fou à retrouver le sommeil. Et la plupart des personnes qu'il côtoyait lui tapaient sur le système. Seamus, Ombrage mais aussi McGonagall, les Weasley et surtout, Dumbledore. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être traité comme un gamin et que des gens lui dictent sa conduite. Même Ron et Hermione l'agaçaient avec leurs disputes incessantes.

A l'heure du petit-déjeuner, il chercha vainement Hagrid à la table des professeurs. Ron et Hermione recommencèrent à se chamailler et Hermione fit la tête toute la matinée. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall passèrent tous les deux le premier quart d'heure de leur classe à leur faire un discours sur l'importance des BUSE. Harry révisa son sortilège d'attraction avec Ron. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Théodore Nott. A côté de lui, Valya était affalée sur sa chaise et s'amusait à faire des ronds de fumée avec sa baguette. En métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall leur fit pratiquer le sortilège de Disparition. Ils devaient s'entrainer sur des escargots et Harry trouva l'exercice d'une difficulté épouvantable. Hermione était la seule à avoir réussi. Totalement indifférente au cours, Valya, elle, lisait à nouveau un magazine. Elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine de prendre un escargot. McGonagall s'approcha, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je ne doute pas que votre livre soit intéressant, miss Black mais je vous prierais de ranger ça et de faire l'exercice ! Vous avez beaucoup de choses à rattraper et vous pouvez vous estimer heureuse que le directeur vous ait laissée passer directement en cinquième année.

Valya ne tourna même pas la tête. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa, sans même regarder, sur l'escargot que Nott s'échinait à faire disparaître. Une incantation plus tard, la bestiole se volatilisait sans laisser de traces. Toute la classe resta stupéfaite et Hermione eut l'air horrifiée que quelqu'un l'ait surpassée, apparemment sans efforts. Valya foudroya le professeur du regard.

\- Et là ?! C'est bon ? Maintenant que vous êtes au courant que je sais le faire, je peux continuer à lire tranquille ?!

McGonagall pâlit.

\- En principe, je devrais vous accorder dix points pour avoir réussi… mais au vu de votre comportement, j'ai plutôt envie de vous mettre une retenue. Votre insolence commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Et il me semble que les professeurs Rogue et Ombrage vous ont déjà demandé de porter votre uniforme.

Valya se leva et ramassa son sac.

\- Mais je m'en fous de votre uniforme pourri ! Et finalement ce cours est aussi inutile que celui d'Ombrage. Je perds mon temps ici, asséna-t-elle.

En un clin d'œil, elle était partie de la salle, la porte battant derrière elle. Et Harry éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Devant une McGonagall scandalisée et des Gryffondor et Serpentard médusés, il était incapable d'arrêter son fou rire, nerveux et incontrôlable. Peut-être qu'il devenait vraiment fou finalement.

ooo

Drago était appuyé contre un arbre à côté de la cabane du garde-chasse. Près de lui, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson riaient grassement et faisaient des commentaires insultants à propos de Potter et sa clique. Il passa la main sur le devant de son pull et tressaillit de douleur. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il était épuisé. Les estafilades qui couvraient son torse n'avaient rien de très profond mais elles lui cuisaient méchamment la peau. Heureusement que ce gros balourd de Hagrid avait momentanément disparu, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Lui, un professeur, quelle blague… Il sursauta lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentard arriva, suivi par Potter et la belette. Il ne se détendit que lorsqu'il fut certain que Black n'était pas parmi eux. Cette fille était un fléau ambulant. En deux jours à peine, elle avait réussi à rendre dingue la moitié des professeurs de Poudlard. Et la façon dont elle l'avait menacé était gravée au fer rouge dan son esprit.

En métamorphose, Potter avait éclaté de rire comme un hystérique sans s'arrêter lorsque Black avait déserté la salle et McGo avait fini par retirer des points à Gryffondor. « Potty le cinglé », songea Drago. « Quel pauvre type… ». Il finit par se rappeler d'une remarque de Nott : lui et Black n'avaient tout simplement pas choisi le cours de soins aux créatures magiques comme option. Il rigola avec ses amis et parvint même à se moquer de Granger lorsqu'elle se précipita pour répondre à une question du professeur Gobe-Planche. Avec satisfaction, il vit Potter serrer les poings de colère lorsqu'il fit quelques remarques bien placées au sujet du garde-chasse idiot. Il se dirigeait vers le cours de botanique lorsque le professeur Rogue surgit du château et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le groupe de Serpentard.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! Je voudrais que vous passiez me voir dans mon bureau dès que vous aurez fini les cours. Je dois vous parler de… quelque chose, dit Rogue en souriant.

Et Drago espéra qu'au moins une bonne nouvelle allait venir éclairer ce début d'année…

ooo

Pour la énième fois en moins de deux jours, Harry était furieux. Il entendait encore le rire narquois de Malefoy tinter dans ses oreilles.

\- Si jamais il recommence à traiter Hagrid de crétin… gronda Harry.

\- Harry, ne cherche pas la bagarre avec Malefoy, n'oublie pas qu'il est préfet, maintenant, il pourrait te rendre la vie difficile...

\- Je me demande ce que ce serait d'avoir une vie difficile, répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Ron éclata de rire, mais Hermione se renfrogna. Ils traversèrent tous les trois le potager sous un ciel apparemment incapable de décider s'il voulait ou non faire tomber la pluie.

\- Tout ce que je demande, c'est que Hagrid se dépêche de revenir, dit Harry à voix basse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les serres. Et ne me raconte pas que cette Gobe-Planche est un meilleur prof que lui ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondît calmement Hermione.

\- Parce qu'elle ne sera jamais aussi bien que Hagrid ! déclara Harry, catégorique, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il venait d'assister à un cours exemplaire de soins aux créatures magique.

Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

La porte de la serre voisine s'ouvrit et un flot d'élèves de quatrième année en sortit. Ginny était parmi eux.

\- Salut, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Luna Lovegood émergea à son tour de la serre, traînant derrière les autres, le nez maculé de terre et les cheveux noués au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, ses yeux globuleux s'exorbitèrent un peu plus et elle se précipita droit sur lui d'un air surexcité. Des regards se tournèrent vers elle avec curiosité. Luna prit alors une profonde inspiration et lança, sans avoir pris la peine de dire bonjour :

\- Je te crois quand tu dis que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour et je te crois aussi quand dis que tu l'as affronté et que tu lui as échappé.

\- Oh… euh… merci Luna, dit maladroitement Harry.

\- Laisse tomber, Loufoca, intervint Lavande. Apparemment, Harry préfère avoir des Serpentard comme alliés.

Le Survivant ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Hein ?! De quoi tu parles, Lavande ?

Ernie McMillan s'avança vers eux.

\- Oh allez Potter… Personnellement, je te crois à cent pour cent. Ma famille a toujours soutenu Dumbledore et moi aussi. Mais… faut avouer que quand on t'entend crier partout que Voldemort est de retour et qu'en même temps tu traînes avec une Serpentard que tu connais à peine, y'a de quoi se poser des questions…

Harry le regarda fixement, estomaqué.

\- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?!

Ernie secoua la tête.

\- Potter… N'oublie pas que Black est un fou dangereux qui a failli te tuer. Sa fille est sûrement taillée dans le même moule… et elle est à Serpentard, ça la rend encore plus dangereuse, affirma le Poufsouffle.

Ron intervint alors :

\- Il a raison Harry. Je comprends que tu apprécies d'avoir des gens qui te croient mais tu peux trouver mieux que des dingos ou des Serpentard.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sans un mot, Harry tourna les talons. Il ne se soucia pas des cris de Ron et Ernie, de Hermione qui tentait de le retenir ou du cours qui allait bientôt commencer. Il marcha droit jusqu'au château et finit par se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Il avait rarement été aussi furax. Comment Ron osait-il… ?! Il eut un mouvement de rage en pensant à Ernie et à Lavande qui pensaient pouvoir lui dicter ses fréquentations. Et il était particulièrement déçu du manque de soutien de Hermione. Dans l'espoir de se calmer, il tenta de faire quelques recherches pour son devoir de potions. Au bout d'une heure, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Hermione, grogna-t-il. Tu n'es pas avec Ron ?

La jeune sorcière soupira.

\- Ecoute Harry… je sais que tu dois être très fâché mais…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

\- Tu es d'accord avec eux ?! Tu penses vraiment que juste parce qu'elle est à Serpentard, je devrais me tenir éloignée de Valya ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Et si c'était une Mangemort ? Ou peut-être qu'elle est sous imperium et…

\- Sérieusement ? Tu y crois toi à tes conneries ?! s'emporta Harry à voix basse pour ne pas alerter Mrs Pince.

\- Tu dois reconnaître qu'elle est… bizarre ! Et toi Harry, tu n'es plus le même depuis quelque temps, tu es tout le temps en colère contre nous et…

\- Bizarre ?! Hermione, évidemment qu'elle est bizarre ! Ça fait quatorze ans que tout le monde la croit morte ! Et le fait que je sois en colère n'a rien à voir avec elle ! Avec Ron vous passez votre temps à vous disputer… Et il a suffit que Dumbledore vous demande de ne pas écrire pendant les vacances pour que vous lui obéissiez aussitôt !

\- Oh non pas encore…

\- Et si Hermione, encore ! Tu ne comprends rien… dit-il d'un ton malheureux. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de grandir avec des gens qui te détestent, de devoir rester chaque été avec les Dursley. Ron et toi vous avez une famille ! Moi, ma seule famille c'est Sirius ! Il est… il est comme un père pour moi… et Dumbledore ne devrait jamais me forcer à vivre au 4, Privet Drive alors que je pourrais rester avec lui. Et Valya… C'est sa fille, Hermione ! Au cas vous ne l'auriez pas encore réalisé, c'est la fille de Sirius ! Pas une quelconque Serpentard inconnue… Alors je ne sais pas si je serais ami avec elle un jour mais quoiqu'il arrive, elle aussi, elle fait partie de ma famille maintenant. Et tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on arrête de me sauter à la gorge si je fais seulement mine de lui demander l'heure !

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa tirade, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh Harry… je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas réalisé. J'en parlerais à Ron, promit-elle. Mais s'il te plaît, fais attention à toi…

Harry soupira.

\- Promis Hermione. Maintenant, il faudrait vraiment qu'on aille à la Grande Salle si je veux avoir le temps de manger quelque chose avant d'aller en retenue.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et ils partirent dîner. Mais à peine avaient-ils atteint l'entrée de la Grande Salle qu'une voix tonitruante et courroucée hurla :

\- Ohé, Potter !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? marmonna-t-il d'un air las tandis qu'Angelina, qui semblait d'une humeur de dogue, surgissait devant lui.

\- Bon courage Harry, lui chuchota Hermione avant de s'enfuir sous le regard furibond de la septième année.

\- Je vais te le dire, moi, ce qu'il y a encore, répliqua-t-elle en lui enfonçant l'index dans la poitrine. Comment se fait-il que tu te sois arrangé pour avoir une retenue vendredi à cinq heures ?!

\- Quoi ? dit Harry. Pourquoi… Ah oui, les essais pour le nouveau gardien !

\- Ah tiens, il s'en souvient, maintenant ! gronda Angelina. J'avais dit que je voulais l'équipe au complet le jour des essais pour chercher quelqu'un avec qui tout le monde puisse s'entendre. Je t'ai prévenu que j'avais réservé le terrain de Quidditch spécialement pour ça. Et voilà que tu décides de ne pas venir !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de ne pas venir ! protesta Harry, irrité par l'injustice de la formulation. Cette bonne femme, Ombrage, m'a donné une retenue simplement parce que je disais la vérité sur Tu-Sais-Qui.

Mais Angelina secoua la tête.

\- Potter, tu ne comprends pas… Malefoy a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard !

\- Il a QUOI ?! glapit Harry, horrifié. Tu rigoles là ?! Enfin Angelina, c'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur !

\- Non, McGonagall vient juste de nous prévenir avec Davies et Summerby. Ils étaient furieux.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Et Montague alors ?! demanda Harry avec colère. C'est bien lui qui était censé être capitaine non ?

\- Il l'était, affirma Angelina. Mais d'après McGonagall, ses parents ont décidé de le retirer de Poudlard pour l'envoyer à Dumstrang. Sachant que Lauren, sa petite sœur, est toujours là et que, selon toi, Tu-sais-qui est de retour, on peut se poser des questions…

\- Tu penses… tu penses qu'il a rejoint les Mangemorts ? chuchota Harry, troublé.

Angelina haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose, c'est tout. Montage n'a jamais caché ses idées… Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet ! On se retrouve avec Malefoy comme capitaine des Serpentard. Et quoiqu'on en dise, il est bien plus intelligent et donc plus redoutable que Flint et Montague. Il va devoir reconstituer une équipe, il lui manque un poursuiveur et les batteurs. Et je suis sûre qu'il va tout faire pour gagner la coupe, ajouta Angelina.

Elle semblait sincèrement inquiète et ce fut suffisant pour qu'Harry le soit aussi.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire, protesta t-il. Le poste revient à Warrington normalement… Et Bletchley et Pucey ?! Ils ont plus d'ancienneté dans l'équipe que Malefoy !

\- Davies a dit exactement la même chose à McGonagall. Elle a répondu que c'était une décision de Dumbledore et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir dessus. Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente non plus…

Harry sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir. Alors comme ça, Dumbledore, non content de nommer Malefoy préfet et pas lui, lui donnait en plus le poste de capitaine ?! Angelina dut lire dans ses pensées puisqu'elle déclara :

\- Ecoute, tu dois sûrement te dire que le poste te revient si Malefoy l'a aussi et je suis d'accord sur le fait que cette situation est parfaitement injuste. Je suis sûre que tu seras nommé capitaine l'an prochain. En attendant, je voudrais vraiment essayer d'avoir la meilleure composition d'équipe possible. Alors si tu pouvais t'arranger pour être là vendredi…

Devant son air catastrophé, Harry promit :

\- Je vais voir avec Ombrage s'il n'y a pas moyen de décaler la retenue mais je ne te promets rien, grimaça-t-il.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et il se dépêcha d'aller manger. Il avait à peine atteint la table des Gryffondor que Ron, Fred et Georges lui sautaient dessus.

\- Harry ! Est-ce que tu es au courant ?! Malefoy… commença Ron, atterré.

\- Ouais, Angelina vient de m'en parler, confirma Harry, la mine lugubre.

Il remplit son assiette de côtelettes et commença à manger. A la table des Serpentard, Malefoy semblait littéralement entouré d'une bulle d'autosatisfaction et d'arrogance. Un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage pointu, il était entouré par sa cour de Serpentard. La tête de Pansy Parkinson posée sur son épaule, il se vautrait dans une flaque de suffisance. Tous les Serpents fêtaient bruyamment la nouvelle. Machinalement, Harry chercha Valya du regard pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de cet étalage de prétention. Mais encore une fois, la jeune Black semblait avoir disparu de la circulation. Écœuré par le spectacle de Malefoy, il finit par retourner à son repas. Heureusement, Ron ne semblait plus lui en vouloir. Il fit plusieurs remarques assassines sur Malefoy qui firent bien rire Harry. Cinq minutes avant sa retenue, il prit congé et se rendit au bureau d'Ombrage au troisième étage.


	6. Les jolies balades nocturnes

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling !**

 **CHAPITRE.5 : Les jolies balades nocturnes ( _Wizard Rock_ – The Boyz Who Lived)**

* * *

Harry frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, répondit Ombrage de sa voix sucrée.

Il s'avança prudemment en regardant autour de lui. Harry avait connu ce même bureau du temps de ses trois précédents occupants. A l'époque de Gilderoy Lockhart, les murs étaient tapissés de portraits de lui qui adressaient au visiteur un sourire rayonnant. Du temps de Lupin, on avait toutes les chances d'y trouver de fascinantes créatures enfermées dans des cages ou des aquariums. Enfin, lorsque le faux Maugrey s'y était installé, il l'avait rempli de toutes sortes d'instruments bizarres destinés à détecter méfaits et mensonges. Mais aujourd'hui, il était devenu méconnaissable. Des étoffes ornées de dentelles recouvraient tout, des vases de fleurs séchées étaient posés sur de petits napperons et un mur entier était occupé par une collection d'assiettes ornementales qui représentaient des chatons aux couleurs criardes, chacun portant autour du cou un nœud différent. Les assiettes étaient si laides que Harry, pétrifié, ne put en détacher son regard jusqu'à ce que le professeur Ombrage prenne à nouveau la parole :

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Potter, dit-elle.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarquée car elle portait à présent une robe à fleurs tapageuse qui semblait se fondre entièrement avec la nappe recouvrant son bureau, juste derrière elle.

\- 'Soir, professeur Ombrage, répondit Harry avec raideur.

Ombrage sembla chercher quelque chose.

\- Où est miss Black ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, dit-il sincèrement.

Le professeur pinça les lèvres.

\- Très bien. Asseyez-vous ici. Elle lui désigna une petite table avec une chaise. Nous allons attendre votre camarade avant de commencer.

Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et se pencha sur une liasse de parchemins. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Ombrage releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Black est en retard, affirma-t-elle d'un ton suggérant que c'était Harry le coupable. Quand l'avez vous vue pour la dernière fois ?

\- J'en sais rien, grommela le Survivant. Ah si… c'était ce matin en cours de métamorphose.

\- Alors où est-elle maintenant ? insista Ombrage avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Mais… je ne sais pas moi ! protesta Harry, irrité.

Elle darda un regard mauvais sur lui mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au bout d'un nouveau quart d'heure, quant il fut évident que la jeune fille ne comptait pas se montrer, Ombrage se leva soudainement pour venir se planter devant lui.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, monsieur Potter ! La plaisanterie a assez duré ! J'exige de savoir où se trouve miss Black.

\- Et je vous dis que je n'en sais rien ! Je suis pas dans sa tête, grogna Harry, je ne sais pas où elle est !

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, vous allez aller me chercher le professeur Rogue, ordonna Ombrage. Et puis tiens, vous pouvez aussi ramener le professeur McGonagall !

Et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

ooo

Severus était dans son bureau, en train de préparer un chaudron de Veritaserum pour sa classe de sixième année. Un coup sec frappé à sa porte l'arrêta dans sa tâche.

\- Entrez, dit-il froidement. Les épis ébouriffés et les insupportables lunettes rondes du Survivant apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tiens donc ! Monsieur Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite…? ricana-t-il.

Il vit le garçon se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas répondre à la provocation.

\- Le professeur Ombrage vous demande, énonça Potter d'une voix plate.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce vieux crapaud ?

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ?!

Potter soupira.

\- On avait une retenue ce soir. Black n'est pas là, expliqua-t-il. Ombrage demande à ce qu'on prévienne aussi le professeur McGonagall. Je suis passé à son bureau mais elle est absente.

Severus mit un moment à comprendre la signification de ces mots. Black. Encore elle. Il marmonna dans sa barbe : « Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore pu inventer… » Puis à l'adresse de Potter :

\- Le professeur McGonagall est à un congrès de métamorphose ce soir, nous allons donc nous passer de sa présence.

Après avoir verrouillé son propre bureau, il se dirigea vers celui d'Ombrage, Potter lui emboîtant le pas. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal les attendait devant sa porte.

\- Ah, professeur Rogue, vous voilà ! Il se trouve que nous avons un… petit problème. Miss Black a apparemment décidé de ne pas effectuer sa retenue. Comme vous êtes le directeur des Serpentard, j'ai pensé qu'il était juste de vous en informer. Et Potter semble vouloir couvrir sa camarade…

Severus foudroya le garçon du regard.

\- Potter, si vous avez quoique ce soit à voir avec ça… Je ne vous le demanderai pas une seconde fois : est-ce que vous savez où est Black ?

Sa question lui parut totalement surréaliste et il se sentit immédiatement transporté vingt ans en arrière, lorsque Minerva hurlait sur James Potter et Sirius Black.

\- Mais bordel y'en a marre à la fin ! s'emporta le Survivant. Puisque je vous dis que j'en sais rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'obstine à croire que je suis expert au sujet de Black ?! Je la connais depuis même pas deux jours, j'ai pas que ça à faire de savoir où elle se trouve à chaque instant ! Et puis aux dernières nouvelles elle fait ce qu'elle veut et elle n'a pas de comptes à me rendre. Si vous tenez tant que ça à la trouver, demandez à Nott, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Ou à Malefoy tiens ! Ils partagent le même appartement après tout…

\- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, monsieur Potter, annonça Severus, glacial. Je vous prierais de surveiller votre ton et votre langage quand vous vous adressez à moi. Quant à votre suggestion, merci beaucoup pour cette _brillante_ idée, nous n'y aurions pas pensé tous seuls, acheva-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Ils commencèrent par les appartements des préfets. À part les occupants, seul le directeur de maison avait le mot de passe. Severus répugnait à violer l'intimité d'un élève mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ombrage exigea d'entrer et il refusa sèchement, arguant que si Black était là, il n'y avait pas besoin d'un commando pour la faire sortir. Le salon était désert. Il alla d'abord frapper à la porte de la salle de bain puis jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Malefoy. Le garçon était absent, probablement dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Black. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne. La jeune fille n'était sûrement pas assez bête pour rester tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle « oubliait » de se rendre en retenue. Poussé par la curiosité, il inspecta rapidement la pièce. L'endroit était relativement vide mais après tout, Black était seulement arrivée l'avant-veille. Une besace de cours et un sac à dos traînaient dans un coin. Quelques livres occupaient les étagères de la bibliothèque. Romans moldus, livres de Runes et d'arithmancie, un guide pour les débutants en potions… Le bureau disparaissait sous un fatras de papiers et d'objets divers. Un bracelet en cuir et un autre en grosses perles noires étaient posés sur ce qui ressemblait à un album photo. Un machin blanc plat et rectangulaire tenait en équilibre sur une pile de parchemins. Si Severus se souvenait bien, les Moldus appelaient ça un _ordaniteur._ Des fils emmêlés serpentaient au dessus des papiers. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique avec tout ça ? », songea-t-il. Une figurine de joueur de Quidditch chapeautait le tout. Un sweat-shirt bleu avait été négligemment jeté sur le dossier de la chaise. Des baskets abandonnées au pied du lit, sur lequel étaient étalées des photographies moldues et sorcières. Une peluche miteuse qui avait un jour dû être un dragon et une autre représentant un gros chien noir. Severus se gratta la nuque, pensif. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais sûrement pas à ça. La chambre était plutôt banale finalement, mis à part quelques détails incongrus comme les peluches ou la figurine. Conscient qu'il ne s'était déjà que trop attardé, il rejoignit Potter et Ombrage.

\- Alors ?! l'apostropha cette dernière dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans le couloir.

\- Alors Black n'est pas là, répondit-il froidement. Nous allons passer à la salle commune des Serpentard. Potter, vous venez avec nous, ordonna Severus.

Le garçon les suivit en traînant des pieds, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Un instant, Severus se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser pénétrer dans l'antre des Serpents puis songea que, de toute manière, il ne risquerait pas d'y retourner. Il débloqua rapidement le passage derrière le mur gravé d'un serpent. Le vacarme qui régnait dans la salle commune était assourdissant. La plupart des élèves étaient rassemblés autour de Drago Malefoy et le félicitaient ou l'applaudissaient pour sa nomination au poste de capitaine. Tel un prince au milieu de ses sujets, le jeune blond était assis dans un énorme fauteuil, un rictus arrogant plaqué sur le visage. Le volume sonore baissa progressivement à mesure que les élèves s'apercevaient de leur présence. Bientôt, la salle fut remplie de chuchotements et les Serpentard jetaient des regards suspicieux vers Potter. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonsoir. Il se trouve que nous avons un léger problème à régler. Monsieur Malefoy… Le garçon se leva pour s'avancer vers lui. Il y a un petit souci avec votre… colocataire. Est-ce que vous avez vu miss Black aujourd'hui ?

Drago pâlit et Severus ne put manquer l'étincelle de terreur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

\- Euh… oui professeur, ce matin en métamorphose.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Et vous êtes certain de ne pas l'avoir recroisée après ? Dans les appartements des préfets peut-être ?

Malefoy secoua la tête.

\- J'y suis passé ce midi au déjeuner, et après le cours d'histoire de la magie, elle n'était pas là.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus, elle n'est pas venue non plus au cours du professeur Binns ?! éructa Ombrage.

Severus sentit la migraine s'installer sous son crâne. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici, a vu Black, passé le cours de métamorphose ? Monsieur Nott, peut-être…?

Le jeune châtain posa le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier et dévisagea Severus calmement.

\- Elle était avec moi à la bibliothèque il y a deux heures environ.

\- Ah ! Enfin, on avance ! Et après ? Vous savez où est-ce qu'elle est allée ?

Nott haussa les épaules.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle allait faire un tour.

\- Hum hum… Monsieur Nott. Otez-moi d'un doute, intervint Ombrage. Hier matin vous étiez bien en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avec Potter et Black ? Vous m'avez donc très clairement entendu leur donner une retenue pour ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de lui rappeler qu'elle était censée être en retenue, lorsqu'elle vous a annoncé qu'elle partait « _faire un tour_ » ?!

Nott ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, professeur Ombrage, je ne suis pas la nounou de Black. Si elle a envie de sécher une retenue, c'est son problème. Mais si, je lui ai effectivement dit qu'elle avait une retenue, à la base. Elle m'a sorti un truc du genre _« Et tu crois vraiment que j'avais l'intention d'y aller…?_ ».

\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ce qu'elle allait faire ? intervint Potter, curieux.

Nott l'observa posément.

\- Si si.

\- Et elle t'a répondu quoi ? ricana le Survivant d'un air amusé.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du châtain.

\- « … _si on te pose la question, tu pourras dire que tu ne sais pas_ … ».

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Assez ! hurla Ombrage. Professeur Rogue, il faut aller voir à la Grande Salle… Et peut-être aussi à la bibliothèque et…

\- C'est hors de question, trancha Severus. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser et il en avait plus qu'assez de cette histoire. Si personne ici ne sait où se trouve miss Black, je n'ai pas l'intention de chercher plus longtemps. J'ai perdu la moitié de ma soirée à lui courir après, c'est déjà trop. Black finira bien par réapparaître, on avisera à ce moment-là. Personnellement, je vais aller me coucher, _Dolorès_ , et je vous conseille d'en faire autant, lança-t-il avec mépris.

Ombrage parut sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

\- Me coucher ?! Mais enfin, je ne vais tout de même pas laisser passer ça ! Et Potter est toujours en retenue !

Severus jeta un regard réfrigérant au concerné.

\- Oui eh bien, vu l'heure qu'il est, le temps que vous remontiez jusqu'à votre bureau avec lui, vous pourrez le renvoyer dans son dortoir. Faites comme vous voulez, moi je retourne à mes appartements. Bonne nuit, professeur Ombrage, asséna-t-il en s'éloignant.

ooo

Harry se hâtait dans le couloir du septième étage. Il n'en croyait pas sa chance. Après lui avoir aboyé de revenir à son bureau le lendemain soir, Ombrage lui avait ordonné de retourner à sa salle commune. Il n'avait plus le temps de pratiquer ses sortilèges ni de rédiger aucun de ses devoirs mais il se rendit compte que, grâce à Valya, il avait échappé à une retenue qui s'annonçait plus que déplaisante. Il se glissa silencieusement dans son lit puis prit d'une idée, farfouilla dans sa valise. Il trouva rapidement la carte du Maraudeur. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », chuchota-t-il. Il chercha en vain le nom de Valya Black sur le parchemin. Un instant, il songea que la carte n'indiquait pas sa présence car elle était considérée comme décédée depuis longtemps mais il se rappela que c'était précisément grâce à cet objet qu'il avait compris que Pettigrow n'était pas mort. Soit il était aveugle et ne parvenait pas à repérer son nom parmi la multitude de petits points présents sur la carte, soit Valya n'était pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il finit par se laisser glisser dans le sommeil en priant pour que les cauchemars ne viennent pas le tourmenter à nouveau. Le lendemain matin, il prit quelques minutes avant le petit-déjeuner pour griffonner deux ou trois rêves inventés pour le cours de divination, qui était le premier de la journée. Il fut surpris de retrouver dans la salle commune un Ron échevelé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fini ça hier soir ? demanda Harry alors que Ron cherchait l'inspiration en jetant des regards frénétiques tout autour de la pièce.

Ron marmonna quelque chose à propos « d'autres trucs » qu'il avait eu à faire puis se pencha sur son parchemin et gribouilla quelques mots.

\- Il faudra bien que ça aille, dit-il en refermant d'un coup sec le journal de ses rêves. J'ai dit que j'ai fait un rêve où j'achetais des chaussures, ça ne devrait pas donner lieu à des interprétations trop bizarres, non ? Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de la Grande Salle. Au fait, la retenue avec Ombrage, c'était comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donné comme punition ?

Harry hésita un instant.

\- Eh ben pas si mal… Enfin, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment fait la retenue en fin de compte.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu te souviens que Black était en retenue en même temps que moi ? Ron émit un grognement indistinct. Ombrage a voulu l'attendre pour commencer.

\- Et alors ?

\- Sauf qu'elle n'est jamais venue. J'ai passé la soirée à courir du bureau d'Ombrage, jusqu'à celui de Rogue, de McGonagall, sans compter les appartements des préfets, la salle commune des Serpentard… Au final, Ombrage était tellement furax qu'elle m'a renvoyé direct à la Tour.

Le rouquin siffla de surprise.

\- Wah… Et Black elle était où alors ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Franchement, aucune idée. D'après Nott, elle était « partie faire un tour ». Rogue avait l'air prêt à se taper la tête contre un mur.

Ils s'attablèrent à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. A peine Harry avait-il entamé ses toasts qu'un rugissement résonna dans la Grande Salle. « BLACK ! ». Ombrage fulminait, son visage d'une teinte rose fuchsia, presque identique à celle de son cardigan. Valya s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la table des Serpentard. Toujours en jean, sweat-shirt et baskets, elle avait les mains nonchalamment plongées dans ses poches et un machin blanc qui ressemblait à un casque audio moldu passé autour du cou. Elle pencha la tête d'un air innocent, faisant tinter l'anneau à son oreille.

\- Un problème, _professeur_ Ombrage ?

\- Épargnez-moi vos imbécilités ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer où vous étiez hier soir au lieu de venir en retenue ?!

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

\- Dans la Forêt interdite.

\- DANS LA QUOI ?! beugla Rogue. Mais enfin vous êtes malade ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allée faire là-bas ?!

\- Rien de spécial, une petite balade avec les centaures, un vol à dos de Sombral et taper la discute avec quelques loups-garous, pourquoi ? annonça Valya avec un sourire narquois.

La moitié des élèves s'étouffèrent avec leur jus de citrouille devant tant d'impertinence et Rogue rougit de fureur.

\- Dix points en moins pour Serpentard ! hurla Ombrage. Et vous avez intérêt à venir ce soir à mon bureau comme monsieur Potter.

Valya tourna vivement la tête vers Harry.

\- Oh non, sérieusement Potter ? Si j'avais su que tu irais perdre ta soirée dans le bureau de ce vieux crapaud, je t'aurais emmené avec moi… Ça t'aurait fait un peu d'animation au moins. Il y avait même des dragons, ils étaient énormes ! Bon tu as intérêt à savoir courir vite mais ça c'est secondaire, conclut-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Ombrage sembla s'étouffer sous l'insulte et Rogue rugit :

\- DES DRAGONS ?! NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE NOUS ?! JE CROYAIS QU'ON AVAIT TOUCHÉ LE FOND AVEC POTTER MAIS MÊME LUI N'EST PAS AUSSI INGÉRABLE QUE VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES PIRE QUE LUI, LES JUMEAUX WEASLEY, JAMES POTTER, PETER PETTIGROW, REMUS LUPIN ET SIRIUS BLACK RÉUNIS ! JE ME DEMANDE ENCORE PAR QUEL MOYEN VOUS AVEZ PU ATTERIR À SERPENTARD ALORS QUE VOUS ÊTES LE PORTRAIT CRACHÉ DE VOTRE PÈRE ! ENCORE PLUS INSOLENTE, ARROGANTE, INSUPPORTABLE ET TÊTE BRULÉE QUE LUI !

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?! rétorqua la jeune Black avec un sourire moqueur. Eh ben tant mieux ! Parce que comme ça, je suis sûre que où qu'il soit, il serait fier de moi ! Elle toisa Rogue d'un air railleur. Bonne journée _Oncle Sev'_ , lança-t-elle à son adresse.

Et Harry la regarda quitter la salle, abasourdi.

ooo

Severus se prit la tête entre les mains et respira profondément. Il allait tuer Black. Il allait inventer une potion pour ressusciter les morts et l'utiliser pour pouvoir tuer Sélène lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur avaient pris le jour où ils avaient décidé d'avoir un enfant ?! Résultat, c'était lui qui se retrouvait à gérer un véritable cauchemar ambulant. Et pour l'instant, il échouait lamentablement. Le directeur se pencha vers lui, surpris.

\- Hum Severus… je ne pensais pas que vous lui aviez dit…

\- Sauf que je n'ai rien dit du tout, le coupa sèchement le professeur de potions. Je ne sais pas comment elle est au courant de ça et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir…

\- Rogue ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Vous êtes en train de nous dire que cette gamine insupportable est votre nièce ? insista Ombrage.

\- Oui ! gronda-t-il, à bout de nerfs. Oui, Valya Black est ma nièce ! Ça y est, vous êtes contente maintenant ?!

Severus partit sans même attendre la réponse et rejoignit les cachots d'un pas pressé. Un bruit de course retentit derrière lui.

\- Professeur Rogue !

Sa tête pivota brusquement.

\- Potter ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!

Le garçon le scruta d'un œil méfiant.

\- C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit ? Vous êtes vraiment l'oncle de Valya ?!

Severus lui jeta un regard glacial.

\- Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas, c'est…

\- Si, bien sûr que si ! le coupa brutalement Potter. C'est la fille de Sirius !

\- Potter, écoutez, votre cours de divination a commencé il y a dix minutes alors vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici et de…

\- C'est hors de question ! Je veux que vous répondiez à ma question ! S'il vous plaît professeur, ajouta-t-il dans une tentative de paraître plus poli.

Severus siffla entre ses dents.

\- Raaah mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi agaçant ! Et je retire ce que j'ai dit Potter, miss Black a effectivement une influence déplorable sur vous.

Potter croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, relevant le menton en une ultime provocation.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que vous… En fait, je pense même que c'est le contraire, ajouta-t-il avec défi.

Severus soupira, vaincu.

\- Oui, c'est bien ma nièce. C'est la fille de ma sœur et de Black. Satisfait ?

Potter secoua la tête.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à sa mère.

\- Ah oui ?! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous ?! se rebiffa Severus.

Comment ce gamin osait-il… Pour toute réponse, le garçon lui tendit une photographie. Severus serra les poings devant le spectacle écœurant de Sélène dans les bras de Black et de Lily dans ceux de Potter.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé cette photo ?! gronda-t-il.

\- C'est Valya qui me l'a donnée, affirma Potter. Sirius a accepté de sortir avec une Serpentard ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

En effet, Black n'était pas connu pour sa tolérance envers les Serpents, c'était même tout le contraire.

\- Elle était à Gryffondor, marmonna Severus.

Potter ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Gryffondor ? Mais…

\- …Sélène était la meilleure amie de votre mère. Lily habitait dans le même quartier que nous. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, Sélène était votre marraine. Et maintenant, Potter, j'ai un cours à donner et vous m'avez fait perdre assez de temps comme ça. Alors si vous voulez savoir autre chose, vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller avec Black ou le loup-garou !

Et il s'éloigna rapidement, abandonnant Potter dans le couloir.

ooo

Harry resta planté dans les cachots, désemparé. Il avait tellement de questions et personne pour lui donner les réponses… Il finit par se rendre jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose, il avait déjà bien trop de retard pour se présenter au cours de divination. McGonagall était d'une humeur massacrante car Valya avait cette fois décidé de sécher totalement le cours. Harry se montra particulièrement lamentable dans la pratique du sortilège de Disparition et écopa d'un travail supplémentaire, en plus de la montagne de devoirs que leur donnèrent les professeurs McGonagall, Gobe-Planche et Sinistra. En début de soirée, il se rendit à nouveau à sa retenue avec Ombrage.

\- Où est Black ? l'apostropha cette dernière dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans son bureau.

\- Pas avec moi, répondit Harry d'un ton insolent.

\- Très bien ! Alors puisque c'est comme ça, vous allez aller me la chercher !

\- Quoi ?! dit Harry, estomaqué. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est, moi !

\- Eh bien vous allez me fouiller ce château entièrement jusqu'à ce que vous mettiez la main sur elle !

\- Ou sinon… commença Harry d'un ton prudent, je peux faire ma retenue et…

\- C'est hors de question ! Je veux que vous fassiez cette retenue à deux, vous avez commencé à raconter des histoires à deux alors vous resterez ensemble et on verra si vous faites encore les malins quand j'en aurais fini avec vous ! Vous y passerez la soirée s'il le faut mais vous allez me la trouver ! Et maintenant déguerpissez de mon bureau ! hurla-t-elle.

Harry redescendit vers la Grande Salle. « Elle est complètement timbrée », songea-t-il. Quelques élèves finissaient de prendre leur dîner. Il se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione.

\- Harry ? Tu n'étais pas censé être en retenue ? demanda son amie.

\- Si ! Sauf qu'Ombrage a complètement pété les plombs…

Ron haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Le même cinéma qu'hier ! Black n'est toujours pas là et Ombrage refuse catégoriquement de commencer la retenue sans elle. Sauf qu'elle m'a envoyé la chercher et que je n'ai strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut être… Si vous aviez vu Nott, ou même Malefoy, ça m'arrangerait, Ombrage va me tuer si je ne la retrouve pas très vite.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la carte ? Tu la verras tout de suite comme ça…

\- J'ai déjà essayé hier soir, en rentrant au dortoir ! Je suis sûr que son nom n'était pas dessus. En même temps, si elle était vraiment dans la forêt comme elle l'a dit, c'est largement hors des limites de la carte… Et si c'est pareil aujourd'hui, je ne vais sûrement pas fouiller toute la Forêt interdite pour faire plaisir à Ombrage !

\- Fais un tour dans l'école en demandant aux gens si quelqu'un l'a vue et au pire va voir McGonagall, suggéra Ron.

\- Ouais… bonne idée, je vais essayer ça.

Harry commença par l'infirmerie, puis les cuisines et les cachots. Il alla à la bibliothèque, à la volière en faisant un détour par le parc, la cabane de Hagrid, les serres de botanique et même par la tour d'astronomie. Au passage, il jeta un œil dans toutes les salles qui se trouvaient sur son passage et interrogea tous les élèves qu'ils croisaient. Personne n'avait vu la jeune Black. Harry abdiqua et finit par se traîner jusqu'au bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor. McGonagall lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore ?

\- Euh… désolé de vous déranger, professeur, mais Black n'est toujours pas venue en retenue… Le… professeur Ombrage m'a demandé de la trouver mais ça fait plus de trois heures que je cherche et elle n'est nulle part. J'ai fouillé dans tout le château et bah… je sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre là, bredouilla Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, une McGonagall enragée faisait face à une Ombrage tout aussi hystérique. Les deux femmes se hurlaient dessus sans discontinuer, le professeur de métamorphose arguant qu'être envoyée par Fudge ne donnait pas pour autant le droit de faire n'importe quoi.

\- Non mais enfin, Potter n'est pas un Niffleur ! Si vous voulez le punir, vous le laissez faire sa retenue et vous allez chercher Black vous même !

\- Je suis l'envoyée personnelle du ministre, vous n'avez pas à contester mes décisions !

\- Malgré ce que vous semblez croire, vous n'avez pas tout pouvoir dans cette école, _Dolorès_ !

\- Pas encore !

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, le ministre n'est pas prêt à risquer son poste pour seulement s'occuper du cas de Black ! Et Potter n'a pas à subir simplement parce que vous êtes en colère que Black snobe vos retenues !

Au final, il fut décidé que Harry effectuerait deux retenues avec Rusard et Ombrage partit en braillant qu'elle irait voir Fudge et Dumbledore pour leur parler de Black. Mais McGonagall refusa catégoriquement de décaler sa retenue du vendredi, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait se faire passer un savon par Angelina. Harry retourna à la Tour des Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'il s'attelle d'urgence à ses devoirs et constata avec horreur qu'il était presque minuit. Cavaler dans le château à la recherche de Valya lui avait pris toute la soirée. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à la jeune fille. Après tout, elle lui avait évité deux retenues et annulé deux autres avec Ombrage même s'il devrait les faire avec Rusard. Il commença par rédiger le devoir pour Rogue puis bâcla quelques réponses aux questions de McGonagall et de Gobe-Planche. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit tout habillé et s'endormit aussitôt.

ooo

Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, exténué. La journée n'avait été qu'une succession de désastres. À neuf heures à peine, le professeur Chourave était devant lui pour l'informer que Black avait séché deux fois de suite le cours de botanique. Au déjeuner, c'était Minerva et Severus qui étaient venus tempêter dans son bureau. La première pour lui faire savoir que la jeune Black avait décidé de se dispenser également de cours de métamorphose et se plaindre sans proportions gardées de son comportement, son langage et son accoutrement, le second pour l'avertir qu'il était hors de question qu'il perde ses soirées à courir après Black et… se plaindre sans proportions gardées de son insolence, son arrogance et son inconscience. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, si Dolorès Ombrage n'avait pas débarqué à minuit, en lui ordonnant de joindre le ministre et en vociférant contre Black. Cornelius Fudge, échevelé, était arrivé en catastrophe, totalement paniqué.

\- Dolorès ?! Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ?!

\- Black ! Vous devez la renvoyer immédiatement ! Cette… fille sape mon autorité en permanence, et passe son temps à raconter des histoires détestables et malfaisantes en compagnie de Potter !

Le ministre pâlit de manière significative.

\- Potter ? Vous voulez dire que Black est devenue amie avec Potter…?

\- Oui, ils sont absolument intenables et…

\- Voyons Dolorès, la situation n'est sûrement pas aussi catastrophique, commença Fudge en s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir.

\- Cornélius, je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte de la situation… Si vous laissez Black continuer d'agir à sa guise, elle va engendrer une révolte dans toute cette école qui est déjà au bord du gouffre. Elle incite à l'insubordination, renforce la position de Potter…

Fudge se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ça suffit ! Je vais être clair avec vous, Dolorès, il est hors de question que je renvoie Valyana Black ! Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si on la lâchait dans la nature… Alors vous allez prendre sur vous et laisser Black danser nue dans les couloirs si ça lui chante !

\- Mais enfin, Cornélius, je ne vais tout de même pas accepter… éructa Ombrage.

\- Si, si justement, vous allez accepter ! Vous savez qui est l'avocat de Black ? C'est Ralph Simons ! Ombrage eut une expression d'effroi. Bien ! Je vois que ça vous rappelle des souvenirs… Alors si je vois Simons poser, ne serait-ce qu'un orteil à Poudlard, je vous vire manu militari ! Fichez la paix à Black et à Potter par la même occasion ! S'il est ami avec Black… Je refuse que Simons se mêle de cette histoire ! Maintenant, allez-vous coucher, Dolorès, et ne me dérangez plus pour ça.

Fudge était ensuite reparti comme il était venu et Ombrage s'était enfuie, mortifiée. Au moins, le problème Ombrage était en partie réglé, songea Dumbledore. Mais il pressentait que de nouveaux ennuis allaient très bientôt faire surface…

ooo

Severus était installé dans sa salle de classe, en train de vérifier les ingrédients pour le cours des Cinquièmes années, qui avait lieu juste après. On était jeudi matin et il avait l'impression que la semaine n'allait jamais se terminer. Les élèves arrivèrent en chuchotant. Il nota avec surprise que Black était présente, à nouveau installée à côté de Nott.

\- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque le silence se fit. Je vais ramasser vos devoirs, déposez-les sur vos tables. Il circula rapidement entre les tables en émettant des ricanements amusés lorsqu'il récupéra les parchemins de Potter, Weasley et Londubat. Miss Black, je suppose que si vous n'avez pas trouvé le temps de vous rendre en retenue hier avec le professeur Ombrage, vous n'avez pas non plus fais votre devoir ? asséna-t-il, sarcastique.

L'adolescente le toisa, maussade, avant de lui tendre une copie qu'il feuilleta rapidement. Au grand étonnement de Severus, le devoir était plutôt correct. Il y avait de grosses imprécisions et des réponses fantaisistes mais c'était bien rédigé et lisible contrairement aux torchons que Weasley ou Crabbe avaient l'habitude de lui rendre. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quand on vous donne une retenue vous ne prenez même pas la peine de venir mais vous faites quand même vos devoirs ?! commenta-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

\- Pourquoi pas ?! Ou alors je suis dispensée parce que je m'appelle Black ?! demanda-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

\- Pas vraiment non, marmonna Severus.

Il n'y avait pas que la semaine qui allait être très longue…


	7. Quidditch mon amour

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling !**

 **Note : Dans ce chapitre,** **beaucoup de Quidditch et un peu de Sirius ;) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **CHAPITRE.6 : Quidditch mon amour ( _Haven't Had Enough_ \- Marianas Trench)**

* * *

Théodore Nott était assis dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il était en train de lire lorsque Black vint s'affaler dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. On était vendredi soir. En à peine une semaine de temps, il avait commencé à comprendre comment fonctionnait la jeune fille. Règle numéro trois, Valya Black faisait absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait, et personne, pas même les professeurs, ne pouvaient lui dicter sa conduite. Règle numéro deux, si Valya Black était énervée, mieux valait courir se cacher et prier Salazar. Et règle numéro une, ne jamais, JAMAIS laisser Drago Malefoy s'approcher de Valya Black si on ne voulait pas se retrouver complice de meurtre.

Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait penser, Black était plutôt de bonne compagnie. Elle était relativement calme, se fichait comme de son premier jean des ragots de Poudlard et maniait le sarcasme à la perfection. En revanche, elle semblait avoir le même don que Potter pour se fourrer dans les ennuis, et passait ses soirées à vagabonder Merlin seul savait où. De toute la semaine, Théo n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait passé une seule nuit dans sa chambre. Souvent, elle disparaissait pendant des heures entières pour réapparaître ensuite. En dehors de Potter, il était visiblement la seule personne à avoir osé lui adresser la parole. Et bien qu'elle ait les appartements des préfets à disposition, elle squattait souvent la salle commune pour rester avec lui.

\- Est-ce que tu joues au Quidditch ?

Théo releva la tête de son livre, surpris par la question. La jeune blonde tenait un papier aux couleurs vertes.

\- Non, pas dans l'équipe en tout cas. Et je n'aime pas tellement voler en fait, déclara-t-il calmement.

\- Il y a une équipe par maison ?

\- Ouais. Il y a des matchs toute l'année et une finale pour savoir qui gagne la coupe. Potter est dans l'équipe des Gryffondor, les jumeaux Weasley aussi… À Serdaigle il y a Roger Davies, Smith…

\- Et à Serpentard ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait des postes vacants et qu'il fallait s'inscrire auprès du capitaine si on voulait passer les essais.

Théo émit un grognement indistinct. La passion de la plupart des sorciers pour le Quidditch le dépassait.

\- Alors ? insista la jeune Black. C'est qui le capitaine des Serpentard ?

\- Malefoy, annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Valya grogna de contrariété.

\- Génial, une bonne raison d'adresser la parole à ce crétin… comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Elle se leva mais Théo la retint par le bras et la fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Attends Black… Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement d'aller voir Malefoy pour lui demander ça ?!

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais… tu le détestes ! protesta-t-il, ahuri.

Valya sourit, amusée.

\- On parle de Quidditch, Nott ! Pour ça, je supporterai Malefoy avec plaisir. Devant son air catastrophé, elle se mit à rire. Relax Théo. Je te promets que je ne toucherai pas à un seul de ses cheveux décolorés. Je vais juste lui demander de m'inscrire sur la liste.

Le châtain secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Il n'y a jamais eu de fille dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Et même maintenant, les capitaines n'en sélectionnent pas. Aucune chance que tu sois prise.

Sans se démonter, la jeune fille lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- On en reparlera après les essais, Nott, clama-t-elle en se dirigeant résolument vers Malefoy.

Et Théo se dit que, décidément, le monde ne tournait déjà plus rond.

ooo

Drago se demanda s'il hallucinait. Un instant, il envisagea de s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'il vit Black venir vers lui. Mais il était entouré par un groupe de Serpentard et il était hors de question qu'il perde la face devant eux.

\- Malefoy, le salua la jeune blonde d'un ton glacial.

Il serra la mâchoire avec colère. La plupart des élèves s'étaient tournés vers eux, ébahis de voir Black venir lui parler sans y être forcée.

\- Black. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, elle plaqua un morceau de parchemin devant lui. « Les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch auront lieu dimanche à quinze heures. Si vous voulez passer les essais, inscrivez-vous auprès du capitaine. ». Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui ok, c'est le papier pour les sélections, il y a un problème ?

\- S'il y a des sélections c'est qu'il y a des postes vacants non ?!

Le ton était polaire mais au moins, elle ne l'ignorait plus.

\- Oui et alors ?! rétorqua Drago.

Il ne voyait absolument pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es abruti ou quoi ?! ragea la jeune fille. Et alors c'est toi le capitaine de l'équipe non ?! Donc c'est toi qui fais passer les essais, pas Godric Gryffondor, si ? ironisa-t-elle.

Drago sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc et ne pensa même pas à répliquer à l'insulte.

\- Tu veux t'inscrire pour rentrer dans l'équipe… ?!

\- Merci Merlin, il a compris ! Enfin ! gronda Black.

\- Mais mais mais…

Drago était tellement stupéfait qu'il était incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Il savait déjà qui il voulait prendre dans l'équipe. Zabini comme poursuiveur, Crabbe et Goyle comme batteurs. Warrington et Bletchley étaient furieux de s'être fait piquer le poste de capitaine et il avait besoin de gens pour le soutenir. Les essais n'étaient organisés que pour la forme. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à ce que d'autres Serpentard veuillent tenter leur chance, il y avait plusieurs élèves qui s'étaient déjà inscrits, mais pas ELLE… Il s'efforça de prendre un air assuré.

\- Ecoute Black, je vais être clair avec toi, il n'y a…

\- …jamais eu de fille dans l'équipe de Serpentard ? termina-t-elle à sa place. Le sourire narquois qu'elle lui adressa était tout simplement terrifiant. Je sais, Nott me l'a dit. Mais y'a rien qui interdit de passer les essais.

\- Sauf que visiblement, tu me détestes ! cracha Drago. Alors qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me faire un sale coup pour te venger si je ne te prends pas dans l'équipe ?!

Il entendit les murmures d'approbation des Serpentard autour de lui et se redressa fièrement. La jeune Black le fixa comme si il était tombé sur la tête.

\- C'est un jeu, Malefoy. Si je ne suis pas assez douée pour être dans l'équipe tant pis, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu. Tu as ma parole que je respecterais ta décision.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? ricana Drago. Et comment je peux être sûr que ça vaille quoi que ce soit ?!

Aussitôt, il sut qu'il avait fait une très grosse erreur. Black gronda de colère.

\- Oh j'en sais rien ?! Peut-être parce que quand je fais une promesse, moi je la respecte ?! Mais j'avais oublié que le sens de l'honneur était un concept inconnu des Serpentard… dit-elle avec mépris.

\- Très bien ! asséna Drago, furieux. Alors vas-y, jure-le ! Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Jure-le vraiment ! Apparemment tu es assez douée pour le faire alors vas-y !

Black ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? Tu veux quand même pas un serment magique juste pour ça ?!

Il la fixa, implacable. Tous les élèves les observaient, attendant de voir si Black allait accepter. Elle secoua la tête.

\- T'es vraiment minable… Ok… Je te le jure.

Drago pouvait presque sentir la magie contenue dans les mots. Comme le premier jour, une brume argentée tourbillonna autour d'elle.

\- Parole d'honneur, cracha-t-elle avec un dégoût infini en s'éloignant.

Le jeune blond sentit la colère monter. Pour qui elle se prenait à le traiter de la sorte ?! Il inscrivit son nom sur la liste d'un geste brusque, de toute façon il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Même en étant capitaine il n'était pas autorisé à refuser quelqu'un aux essais.

\- Tu me parles d'honneur mais toi tu n'as aucune fierté ! rétorqua-t-il, moqueur. Tu passes ton temps à m'agresser gratuitement mais tu t'abaisses quand même à venir me parler. Tu me fais pitié !

En un bond, Black était revenu devant lui, les yeux pleins de haine.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, Malefoy, dit-elle à voix basse. Comme je l'ai dit à Nott, j'ai envie de jouer au Quidditch. Si pour ça je dois te supporter comme capitaine, je le ferais. Alors sur le terrain, c'est toi le patron. Mais en dehors de ça… Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, menaçante. T'as intérêt à te rappeler de notre petite discussion, parce que c'est toujours valable !

Et elle sortit rapidement de la salle commune sous les regards sidérés des Serpentard.

ooo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait à nouveau passé une nuit épouvantable, enchaînant cauchemar sur cauchemar. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit que l'aube venait tout juste d'apparaître. Il sortit de son lit le plus silencieusement possible et descendit à la salle commune, encore vide à cette heure-ci. Installé dans un fauteuil, il contemplait l'âtre fixement en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Il se réjouit à la pensée qu'on était enfin samedi. Cette première semaine à Poudlard lui avait semblé interminable. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Ron avait été pris comme gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Ils avaient fait la fête toute la soirée et devaient avoir leur premier entraînement l'après-midi même. Mais Harry était inquiet. Il avait effectué ses deux retenues avec Rusard avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, et comme souvent, il avait dû nettoyer plusieurs salles de classe sans l'aide de la magie. Pénible mais classique à Poudlard. Sauf que la veille, alors qu'il repartait à la salle commune, il avait croisé Ombrage dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'il était passé à sa hauteur, elle l'avait saisi par le bras pour l'avertir que, si grâce à Black elle ne pouvait plus le mettre en retenue, elle saisirait la première occasion pour le faire renvoyer. Harry n'avait rien compris à son charabia. Apparemment, Fudge avait ordonné à Ombrage de le laisser tranquille. Il ne savait pas comment Valya était arrivée à ce résultat mais il l'en remerciait.

Mais ce qui inquiétait vraiment Harry, c'était que lorsque qu'Ombrage l'avait touché, il avait ressenti une douleur cuisante dans sa cicatrice. Il avait rejoint la tour des Gryffondor presque en courant où il s'était empressé de tout raconter à Hermione. Est-ce qu'Ombrage était contrôlée par Voldemort ? Sa première impulsion aurait été d'écrire à Sirius mais Hermione l'en avait dissuadé, argumentant que c'était trop dangereux. Machinalement, Harry sortit plumes et parchemins de son sac. « _Cher Patmol… »,_ commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il comptait écrire. Il s'était passé tellement de choses cette semaine, il y avait tellement de questions qui le tourmentaient, qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer pour tout raconter à Sirius. Sans compter que sa lettre pourrait être interceptée… Il décida de se concentrer sur les deux points les plus importants : Valya, et sa cicatrice.

 _Cher Patmol,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, la première semaine a été épouvantable, je suis content que le week-end soit enfin arrivé._

 _Il y a des changements à Poudlard cette année. Surtout chez les Serpentard, les choses ne sont plus tout à fait les mêmes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver un jour un Serpentard sympathique. Apparemment tout arrive… Mais je suppose que Dumbledore t'a déjà tout expliqué à ce sujet. (Enfin j'espère ?)_ _Nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Ombrage. Elle est presque aussi sympathique que ta mère. C'est la deuxième raison pour laquelle je t'écris aujourd'hui. Hier soir, quand j'ai croisé Ombrage, il m'est arrivé cette même chose dont je t'avais déjà parlé dans une lettre l'été dernier._

 _J'espère te revoir aux vacances de Noël. J'ai beaucoup de questions à propos de… disons du bon vieux temps ? Et aujourd'hui, des enfants de Maraude._

 _Réponds moi vite, s'il te plaît._

 _Avec toute mon affection_

 _Harry_

Harry relut sa lettre à plusieurs reprises. Pour lui, il était impossible de comprendre de quoi il parlait si on n'était pas directement concerné. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venu cette expression « enfants de Maraude » mais il la trouvait particulièrement appropriée. Valya et lui était effectivement fille et fils de Maraudeurs après tout… Alors que du bruit commençait à se faire entendre dans les dortoirs, il se dépêcha de rejoindre la volière. En passant, il vit que le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, ce qui lui remonta un peu le moral. L'entraînement de Quidditch serait agréable. Il repéra Hedwige près du plafond de la volière. La chouette descendit se poser sur son épaule en douceur. Il lui donna sa lettre et la regarda s'envoler vers l'horizon.

Au loin, dans la Forêt interdite, les cimes des arbres oscillaient légèrement. Il se demanda un instant si Valya passait vraiment ses nuits là bas. La forêt ne lui avait jamais fait peur mais de là à s'y balader tranquillement… Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il le vit : un grand cheval ailé, reptilien, semblable à ceux qui tiraient les diligences de Poudlard, ses ailes noires et lisses largement déployées comme celles d'un ptérodactyle, s'éleva des arbres, tel un oiseau géant et grotesque. Il décrivit un large cercle puis replongea dans la forêt. Tout s'était passé si vite que Harry eut du mal à croire ce qu'il avait vu. Mais son cœur battait frénétiquement contre ses côtes. Au même instant, la porte de la volière s'ouvrit et Cho Chang entra. Aussitôt, Harry se sentit gauche et maladroit. Cho lui faisait toujours cet effet là. Il ne trouva rien de mieux comme sujet de conversation que la météo, ce qui lui donna l'air particulièrement idiot. La discussion tourna court lorsque Rusard déboula dans la volière en accusant Harry de vouloir passer une commande de Bombabouses. Il sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux lorsque Cho le défendit vivement face à Rusard.

C'est donc de très bonne humeur qu'il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Mais Hermione avait reçu la Gazette du Sorcier et le gros titre fit largement chuter le moral de Harry. « SIRIUS BLACK À LONDRES ? ». L'article expliquait que le ministère de la magie avait reçu des informations selon lesquelles le « dangereux criminel » Sirius Black se cachait actuellement à Londres. Harry releva vivement la tête vers la table des Serpentard mais Valya semblait une nouvelle fois s'être évaporée. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis le cours de potions du jeudi matin. Malgré leur montagne de devoirs, Harry et Ron décidèrent ensuite de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Ron voulait essayer son balai et se préparer un peu avant la véritable séance. Ils ne revinrent au château qu'à l'heure du déjeuner puis ils repartirent sur le terrain de Quidditch pour leur entraînement. Ron dut subir les plaisanteries des jumeaux, visiblement peu convaincus de ses performances de gardien.

\- Ok tout le monde, allons-y, lança Angelina, qui s'était déjà changée et sortait du bureau réservé au capitaine de l'équipe. Alicia et Fred, si vous pouviez nous apporter la boîte de balles. Ah, je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il y a deux ou trois personnes qui vont venir nous voir jouer mais n'y faites surtout pas attention, d'accord ?

En entendant le ton faussement dégagé d'Angelina, Harry n'eut pas trop de mal à deviner l'identité de ces spectateurs indésirables. Et, en effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain illuminé de soleil, ils furent accueillis par une tempête de sifflets et de quolibets. Les joueurs de Serpentard, accompagnés de leur suite habituelle, s'étaient installés à mi-hauteur des gradins vides, l'écho de leurs voix résonnant avec force tout autour du stade. Puis Harry repéra la silhouette mince, en jean et sweat-shirt, assise à quelques mètres du groupe.

\- Angelina, je reviens tout de suite, commencez sans moi, lança Harry.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer ni se soucier des hurlements de Malefoy et compagnie, il enfourcha son balai et décolla. Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux et il se posa en douceur dans les gradins, juste devant la jeune fille.

\- Salut Potter.

Valya lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Salut.

Harry se tortilla, gêné. Dès qu'il l'avait repérée, il avait voulu aller lui parler mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Heureusement, Valya ne semblait pas perturbée par sa présence.

\- Nott m'a dit que tu étais dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tu joues à quel poste ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

\- Je suis attrapeur, affirma Harry. D'ailleurs en parlant de Nott, il n'est pas avec toi ?

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

\- Euh… je crois que le Quidditch c'est pas trop son truc en fait… C'est votre première séance d'entraînement ?

\- Oui, confirma Harry. On a un nouveau gardien cette année, Ron Weasley.

\- Celui qui n'aime pas les Serpentard ? lui demanda la jeune Black, un sourcil levé. Et il est bon ?

\- Il se débrouille pas mal, affirma Harry. Tu voulais assister à l'entraînement ?

\- Sauf si ça pose un problème. J'ai entendu les autres en parler dans la salle commune, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais les suivre. Mais visiblement, eux, ils ne sont pas là par esprit sportif.

Elle adressa une grimace à la troupe de Malefoy qui continuait à huer les Gryffondor. Harry lui fit un sourire amical.

\- T'inquiète, tu peux rester. Enfin, si t'arrives à les supporter.

\- Merci. En fait je me suis inscrite pour les sélections de l'équipe de Serpentard.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Mais c'est pas Malefoy le capitaine ? Il a accepté ?

Valya se mit à rire malicieusement.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix en fait.

Plus il discutait avec elle et plus il la trouvait sympathique. Alors il parla sans réfléchir.

\- Je viendrais voir les essais, promit Harry.

La jeune Black ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, Potter. Si tu as autre chose à faire ou…

\- Ça me ferait plaisir, insista Harry. C'est demain c'est ça ? A quelle heure ?

\- Quinze heures. Merci. C'est… sympa. Vraiment. Il y eu un silence qui n'avait plus rien de gêné, cette fois. Euh, par contre tu devrais peut-être y retourner, proposa Valya en désignant l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Angelina, mains sur les hanches, semblait lui hurlait quelque chose et Ron lui faisait de grands signes pour attirer son attention. Harry poussa un juron, lança un « à demain » précipité et se dépêcha de retourner sur le terrain. Il avait à peine mis pied à terre que Angelina lui sauta dessus comme un tigre sur un lapin.

\- Mais enfin, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

\- Ça c'est la question que tout le monde se pose, marmonna Ron d'un ton sec.

\- Je suis allé dire bonjour, c'est interdit ? rétorqua Harry tout aussi froidement.

\- À une Serpentard ?! protesta Angelina.

\- Ben oui, Harry, vas-y, dis nous… depuis quand est-ce qu'on dit bonjour à une Serpentard…? ricana Ron.

Mais cette fois Harry en avait assez.

\- Depuis qu'elle s'appelle Valyana Black, siffla-t-il à l'adresse du roux qui pâlit significativement. Et maintenant, si vous avez fini de débattre sur mes fréquentations, on pourrait peut-être commencer ?

L'entraînement se déroula dans une ambiance tendue et fut catastrophique. Ron joua extrêmement mal et Katie Bell dut partir en urgence à l'infirmerie. Ils finirent par rentrer au château où la soirée se finit à nouveau sur une dispute entre Ron et Hermione. Harry tenta d'avancer dans ses devoirs mais avec Ron qui le fusillait du regard à intervalles réguliers, il n'arrivait à rien et finit par aller directement se coucher. Il n'était pas pressé de voir la réaction de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'il irait voir les sélections des Serpentard…

ooo

Sirius Black était allongé sur son lit dans sa vieille chambre d'adolescent. Coincé au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Heureusement que Remus était là aussi la plupart du temps sinon il serait devenu fou. Les effets d'Azkaban commençaient tout juste à s'estomper. Mais même loin de la prison, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les souvenirs et les cauchemars qui le tourmentaient. Sa femme. Tuée par Voldemort en personne sous ses yeux. Son fils. Mort quelques heures après sa naissance dans l'incendie de l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste par les Mangemorts. Et sa fille. Tuée par les Mangemorts mais qu'il avait été accusé d'avoir assassinée. Rien que cette pensée lui donnait envie de hurler. Jamais il n'aurait… Et Lily et James…

Lorsqu'il était en prison, c'était Remus qui avait récupéré une grosse partie de ses affaires. Y compris des quantités de photos. Il n'en avait aucune de son fils, qui était parti bien trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de profiter de la vie avec lui. Les photos de Sélène et de ses amis lui donnaient toujours envie d'aller se jeter sous le Magicobus alors il évitait de les regarder. Ça représentait une trop grande partie de sa vie. Les meilleures années. Mais les photos de Valya… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler encore et encore cette petite fille blonde mais avec des yeux identiques aux siens. Parce que la guerre avait déjà commencé. Parce que les moments qu'il avait passés avec sa fille avaient illuminé ses journées et lui avaient redonné de l'espoir alors qu'aux yeux du monde tout était déjà perdu.

\- Patmol ! Il y a Hedwige qui est là ! hurla Remus dans les escaliers.

Sirius relégua ses pensées mélancoliques dans un coin de son esprit et se hâta vers la cuisine. Recevoir des lettres de Harry était une des seules choses positives en ce moment. Remus, assis à la grande table, lui désigna la chouette blanche perchée près de la fenêtre. Sirius s'empressa de lui donner à boire et de la décharger de son fardeau. Il parcourut la lettre, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- Un problème, Sirius ? s'inquiéta Remus.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça un problème, hésita l'Animagus. C'est juste que Harry… Enfin tiens, lis, dit-il en lui tendant le parchemin.

Remus se pencha sur le parchemin et fronça les sourcils à son tour.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends UN SEUL mot de cette lettre…?

\- C'est bien ça le problème, répondit Sirius, perplexe. La partie où il parle d'Ombrage, ça c'est ok, il essaye de me dire que sa cicatrice lui a fait mal. Mais pour le reste… je ne comprends absolument pas ce que ça signifie. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos des Serpentard ? Et Dumbledore qui est censé m'expliquer quelque chose ?!

\- Et bien sûr, je suppose que Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit du tout ? questionna Remus.

\- Absolument pas ! Tu l'as vu comme moi à la réunion cet après-midi. Il est arrivé au dernier moment et il est reparti dès qu'on a eu fini… je ne vois pas quand est-ce qu'il aurait eu le temps de me parler de quoi que ce soit. Et cette expression « enfants de Maraude »… Où est-ce que Harry est allé chercher ça ? Je suis sûr que je l'ai déjà entendue mais impossible de me rappeler où…

\- Moi je sais, affirma Remus. Mais ça n'a pas plus de sens pour autant. Sirius l'observa, interrogatif.

« _Et lorsque l'ère des enfants de Maraude viendra_

 _Un monde neuf apparaîtra_

 _Unis à nouveau jusque dans la mort_

 _Seront Serpentard et Gryffondor_

 _Ensemble encore à bout de souffle_

 _Reviendront Serdaigle et Poufsouffle_ »

récita le loup-garou. C'est la fin de la chanson que le Choixpeau magique a chantée au début de notre première année à Poudlard, juste avant la répartition.

\- C'est impossible, protesta Sirius, incrédule. Comment veux-tu que Harry ait entendu parler de ça ? Et d'ailleurs, comment tu t'en rappelles, toi ?!

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- Ça m'avait intrigué, alors j'avais fait des recherches là-dessus. Et c'est peut-être juste une coïncidence…

\- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, le coupa Sirius, l'air sombre. Je vais commencer à penser que Harry a juste voulu nous faire une blague en nous envoyant un message codé qui ne veut rien dire.

\- Sauf… commença Remus.

\- Sauf quoi ?

\- Sauf si pour lui, tu étais censé comprendre directement de quoi il parlait. Comme la partie sur Ombrage que tu as interprétée sans soucis parce que tu connaissais le contexte.

\- Je ne te suis pas là…

\- Eh bien d'après cette lettre, Dumbledore était censé t'expliquer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, visiblement, a de l'importance pour Harry et dont il voudrait discuter avec toi. Il est parti du principe que tu comprendrais ce qu'il voulait dire puisque Dumbledore devait t'en parler d'abord.

\- Sauf que Dumbledore ne m'a parlé de rien du tout ! protesta Sirius, irrité.

Remus relut la lettre, pensif.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a mis « j'espère » entre parenthèses. Il a dû avoir un doute et se dire que finalement, Dumbledore ne t'avait peut-être rien expliqué. Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas paru étrange ou quoique ce soit ?

\- Dumbledore ? Mais non enfin, il se comportait normalement. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Par contre, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est Rogue qui était bizarre aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pendant toute la réunion, il a passé son temps à m'éviter. C'est une pourriture et un sale lâche mais il ne refuse jamais la confrontation avec moi. Là, on aurait dit qu'il me fuyait…

\- Et il était furieux contre Dumbledore, se souvint Remus. Il lui répondu sèchement à plusieurs reprises et je sentais qu'il était en colère. Dans sa lettre, Harry a parlé des Serpentard… Rogue est leur directeur de maison alors peut-être qu'il estimait aussi que Dumbledore devait t'expliquer quelque chose à propos d'eux… Enfin d'un Serpentard en particulier.

\- Harry et Rogue d'accord ?! A propos des Serpentard ? Enfin Remus, ça devient du délire là ! grogna l'Animagus.

Remus pencha la tête de côté dans une expression de réflexion intense.

\- Tu sais quoi, Patmol ? Je crois que tu devrais parler à Harry. Lui parler vraiment, par la cheminée.

Sirius le dévisagea, sidéré.

\- Toi, Remus John Lupin, tu penses que je devrais contacter Harry par un moyen jugé dangereux et stupide par Dumbledore lui-même ?!

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux, déclara-t-il. Mais c'est toujours plus sécurisé que les lettres et au moins tu seras fixé, affirma-t-il avant de quitter la pièce et de laisser Sirius à ses considérations.

ooo

Harry était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, penché sur ses parchemins. Depuis le matin, Ron et lui étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs pour rattraper le retard abominable qu'ils avaient accumulé durant la semaine. Sa montre indiquait quatorze heures trente. Il était temps d'y aller s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Nerveux, il posa sa plume puis commença à ranger ses affaires.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais voir les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard.

\- Tu vas QUOI ? protesta Hermione, horrifiée.

Ron, la bouche grande ouverte, semblait complètement choqué par cette déclaration inattendue. Harry les regarda avec défi.

\- Je vais voir les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard, répéta-t-il.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi…? gémit Ron.

\- Valya se présente aux essais. Et je lui ai promis de venir.

\- Mais Harry, tu n'étais pas obligé… commença Hermione tandis que Ron semblait encore plus choqué.

\- Effectivement, je n'étais pas obligé, asséna fermement Harry. D'ailleurs, elle m'a dit exactement la même chose. Mais j'en avais envie. Et je vais y aller, sinon je vais arriver en retard.

ooo

Drago était debout au milieu du stade, avec sa tenue de Quidditch et son insigne de capitaine fièrement épinglé sur son torse. En face de lui, se tenaient les neuf personnes qui voulaient tenter leur chance aux essais. Black était bien évidemment la seule fille et les autres lui jetaient des regards mi-incrédules, mi-méprisants. Elle portait un jean et un sweat aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle ne semblait pas perturbée par la température plutôt fraîche ni par le vent qui soufflait doucement. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Bien ! Vous êtes tous ici parce que vous espérez rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Je vous préviens maintenant, il n'y aura de la place que pour les meilleurs ! Si vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur, vous pouvez dégagez tout de suite ! Il fixa Black mais la jeune fille resta impassible, laissant seulement ses lèvres s'étirer sur un léger sourire moqueur. Vous avez dix minutes pour faire ce que vous voulez le temps que je décide de l'organisation avec le reste de l'équipe. Je vous conseille d'en profiter pour vous échauffer ! Au fait, Black, tu as quoi comme balai ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui tendit un superbe Éclair de Feu. Drago émit un hoquet étranglé. Il n'y avait que Potter qui avait ce balai jusqu'à présent. Il se renfrogna.

\- Avec un balai pareil, c'est facile de bien voler…

\- Si tu préfères que je prenne un balai de l'école… déclara calmement Black.

\- Non c'est bon, capitula le blond d'un ton sec. De toute façon, si tu rentres dans l'équipe tu vas utiliser celui-là alors ça revient au même. Maintenant dégage et va te préparer !

Avec dépit, Drago regarda la jeune fille enfourcher tranquillement son balai et décoller sans protester. Visiblement, elle respectait ce qu'elle avait dit et ne répliquerait pas à ses commentaires tant qu'ils se limitaient au terrain.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Drago avait vu avec stupeur Potter et sa clique débarquer dans les gradins. Il avait tenté de protester mais le balafré l'avait sèchement rembarré, arguant que les essais et les entraînements étaient publics, n'importe qui pouvant y assister comme lui-même l'avait fait la veille. Jusque là, il n'avait pas compris quelle mouche avait piqué Potty, ni pourquoi il tenait absolument à assister aux sélections. Mais la raison lui apparut clairement lorsque, atterré, il vit Black se diriger droit sur le groupe de Gryffondor et Potter lui faire de grands signes joyeux.

ooo

Harry était d'une humeur massacrante. Ron et Hermione avaient absolument tenu à l'accompagner, soutenant qu'il s'agissait peut-être « d'une embuscade » de la part des Serpentard. Affligé par autant de paranoïa, il avait fini par accepter, comprenant que ses amis ne le laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'ils n'auraient pas obtenu gain de cause. Sauf que leur dispute avait attiré l'attention de Fred et Georges qui squattaient la salle commune. Et bien évidemment, les jumeaux avaient voulu venir aussi, plus pour pouvoir rapporter des informations intéressantes à Angelina que pour escorter Harry. Ce dernier étant donc installé dans les gradins, et supportait les commentaires acerbes de Ron et les inquiétudes d'Hermione en fulminant silencieusement. Sur le terrain, Malefoy donnait des ordres à ses joueurs et bientôt Valya arriva vers eux. Elle ne se posa pas mais resta en vol stationnaire à quelques centimètres au-dessus des tribunes. Elle lui lança un regard pénétrant.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, dit-elle doucement. Granger, Weasley, Weasley et Weasley, salua-t-elle avec un reniflement amusé.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, insista Harry.

Ron grinça des dents et Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

\- Ouais bah il y bien qu'à toi… marmonna le roux.

\- Eh mais je te signale que je ne t'ai rien demandé, Weasley ! tacla la jeune blonde avec un grand sourire moqueur. Potter avait proposé de passer mais y'a rien qui t'obligeait à venir avec lui.

\- C'est ça, pour que tu attires Harry dans un piège, et puis quoi encore ! siffla Ron.

Valya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais, on est des méchants Serpentard boooooouuuuu… Nott m'avait bien dit que tu étais borné. Par contre… il m'avait dit aussi que toi, tu étais intelligente, Granger, alors je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu fais ici.

Le teint de Hermione prit aussitôt une couleur rouge vif et Ron se leva brutalement. Au même moment, un coup de sifflet retentit sur le terrain.

\- Ça suffit ! coupa Harry. Ron, assied-toi, tu l'as bien cherché, c'est toi qui a commencé. Tu devrais y aller, Malefoy est capable de te renvoyer si tu es en retard. Bonne chance, chuchota Harry à l'adresse de Valya. La jeune fille acquiesça et fonça vers le sol.

ooo

Drago rassembla rapidement les joueurs.

\- Bon, vous êtes neufs, alors ça devrait être rapide ! On va faire un groupe de poursuiveurs et un groupe de batteurs. On commence par les poursuiveurs alors les batteurs, bougez-vous et allez poser vos fesses dans les gradins ! Il grogna de mécontentement en voyant Black se diriger vers les tribunes. Bordel, Black tu es sourde ou quoi ?! Je viens de dire que les poursuiveurs restaient ici ! Si tu es incapable de suivre des instructions aussi simples, autant t'en aller tout de suite !

La jeune blonde le toisa avec hauteur.

\- Oui et je ne t'ai jamais dit que je voulais un poste de poursuiveur, Malefoy.

Drago sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, ébahi.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu veux postuler comme batteuse ? Il y eut un silence éloquent. Mais enfin tu ne peux pas… tu es… tu es une fille !

\- Ton sexisme primaire est vraiment touchant, répliqua Black avec sarcasme. Bref, si tu permets, _capitaine_ , vu que je préfère les Cognards au Souafle, je vais aller attendre mon tour.

Drago la suivit du regard, totalement sonné.

\- Euh Drago ? intervint Adrian Pucey. C'était le seul de l'équipe avec qui il s'entendait bien. On commence ou il y a un souci avec Black…? Drago secoua la tête. Black veut passer les essais des batteurs, elle va sûrement se faire écraser mais c'est pas mon problème. C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Cinq élèves se présentaient pour le poste de poursuiveur. Blaise Zabini, un de ses amis, Malcolm Baddock, un élève de deuxième année et trois quatrièmes années. Après le passage des candidats, Drago se réunit avec ses coéquipiers pour délibérer.

\- On prend Zabini, décréta-t-il.

\- Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ça ?! protesta Miles Bletchley, le gardien de l'équipe.

C'était un garçon grand et massif avec des cheveux bruns hérissés.

\- Il a marqué trois but et c'était lui le plus rapide.

\- Baddock aussi et Harper en a même mis quatre, objecta Bletchley d'un ton agressif. Arrête ton cinéma, Malefoy, Zabini joue comme un pied mais on sait très bien que c'est ton pote et que tu lui avais promis le poste !

Drago rougit de fureur. Comment ce minable osait-il contester son autorité ?!

\- Je suis le capitaine, siffla-t-il. C'est à moi de prendre la décision !

\- Tu ne devrais même pas être capitaine, gronda le gardien. Et Warrington derrière lui approuva d'un air menaçant. Tu n'as eu ton poste que parce que tu es le chouchou de Rogue ! D'ailleurs, tu es dans l'équipe uniquement parce que ton père a payé pour ça !

\- Hey, intervint Pucey, inquiet. Calmez-vous… Faut qu'on finisse les essais. Drago a raison. Ok, c'est Harper qui a mis le plus de buts. Mais Zabini a été le meilleur au chrono et on avait dit dès le départ que ça comptait aussi.

Drago afficha un sourire victorieux qui s'effaça très vite devant l'expression du brun.

\- Très bien ! cracha Bletchley. Mais je te préviens, Malefoy, il est hors de question qu'on prenne ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne sais pas comment jouent Black et Pritchard mais s'ils ne conviennent pas, on trouve quelqu'un d'autre !

ooo

Harry se pencha sur la balustrade des gradins pour mieux voir. Visiblement, les joueurs de Serpentard n'étaient pas d'accord. Bletchley semblait très en colère et Pucey essayait de temporiser la situation. Malefoy s'avança au centre du terrain.

\- Ok tout le monde, clama-t-il d'une voix forte. On garde Zabini comme poursuiveur. Harper en réserve s'il est d'accord. Les autres, vous pouvez partir. Et les batteurs, tous sur vos balais !

Zabini eut un rictus arrogant, perché sur son balai. Les quatre candidats suivants s'avancèrent sur le stade.

\- Hein ?! Harry, tu ne nous avais pas dit que Black postulait comme batteuse ! s'exclama Ron.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que j'en savais rien. Et alors ?

\- Ben… c'est pas un poste de fille, commença le roux, qui se fit aussitôt hurler dessus par Hermione.

Fred et Georges se rapprochèrent, intéressés.

\- En tout cas, Zabini est complètement nul, commenta Fred. Angelina sera contente.

\- Crabbe et Goyle doivent pas être mieux, t'inquiète, renchérit Georges.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Franchement les gars, vous devriez attendre de voir ce que valent les deux autres avant de vous réjouir…

ooo

Drago se planta devant les quatre Serpentard.

\- Vos essais vont se dérouler en quatre temps, déclara-t-il. Première phase, dix minutes de vol libre chacun. Figures, manœuvres, ça va être le moment de nous impressionner ! On commence par Crabbe. Ensuite Goyle, Pritchard et Black en dernier. C'est parti !

Il gémit de contrariété en voyant Crabbe cligner des yeux stupidement, sans bouger. Par la suite, il ne put que contempler le spectacle. Crabbe s'éleva péniblement dans les airs, comme trop lourd pour son balai. Il prit de la vitesse et vira brutalement vers les tribunes. Il tenta de changer de direction mais glissa de son balai et vint s'encastrer dans les planches de bois. En tout, il n'avait même pas volé trois minutes. La même chose se produisit avec Goyle. Au début, il parut un peu mieux contrôler son balai mais il passa trop près de l'un des buts, qu'il se prit de plein fouet. Derrière lui, Drago entendait Bletchley et Warrington laisser libre cours à leur fou rire. Pritchard se débrouilla beaucoup mieux. Il ne proposa rien d'exceptionnel mais montra clairement qu'il savait diriger son balai. Même Drago devait reconnaître qu'il était doué pour un deuxième année. En plus, il avait un bon physique de batteur, petit mais très musclé.

\- Black, c'est ton tour, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

La jeune fille lui fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et s'envola aussitôt vers le haut des buts. Elle zigzagua avec agilité entre les anneaux, les traversant de temps à autre et Drago la regarda, bouche bée. Black n'était pas juste douée. On aurait dit qu'elle était née pour voler. Elle enchaînait les vrilles, les loopings et les tonneaux à une vitesse ahurissante, n'hésitant pas à utiliser toute la puissance de son Éclair de Feu, ce qui donnait lieu à des accélérations et des freinages spectaculaires. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsque la jeune fille plongea en piqué d'une hauteur de trente mètres, son balai pointant à la verticale. A la toute dernière seconde, elle tira sur le manche pour redresser et remonter en chandelle, ses baskets frôlant la pelouse du stade et un grand éclat de rire sauvage s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Elle est dingue, murmura Pucey juste à côté de lui. Complètement dingue… Elle était à moins de trente centimètres du sol…

\- Au moins, ELLE, elle sait voler, commenta tranquillement Bletchley.

\- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?! protesta le poursuiveur. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'écraser !

\- Ça suffit, coupa Drago. Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle sait manier une batte.

Il donna un long coup de sifflet et Black redescendit vers eux.

\- Pfiou, ça fait du bien, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas volé comme ça.

Les garçons la dévisagèrent, hébétés.

\- Ok, continua Drago, la bouche sèche. On passe à la phase deux. Cette fois on va lâcher les Cognards. C'est un exercice de précision. Cinq tirs chacun : deux sur une cible fixe, trois sur une cible en mouvement. Bletchley, Zabini, Pucey et Warrington vous servirez de cibles chacun votre tour. Et que ce soit clair, je ne veux voir personne à plus d'un mètre cinquante du sol, à part les batteurs ! Hors de question d'avoir des joueurs en moins dès aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs Black, si tu pouvais éviter d'essayer de te tuer, ce coup-ci…

Les joueurs allèrent chercher leurs battes tandis que Drago restait au sol. Il devait lâcher les Cognards juste en dessous du batteur en lice pour que celui ait l'opportunité de le frapper avant que la balle ne se précipite sur les poursuiveurs et le gardien. Ces derniers portaient des gilets de protection très résistants, interdits en match mais très utiles lors des entraînements. Le résultat fut sans appel. Crabbe ne réussit pas à toucher une seule balle et faillit même se donner un coup avec sa propre batte. Goyle parvint à envoyer un seul Cognard sur Zabini, qui avait mal contrôlé sa trajectoire. Pritchard réussit trois tirs sur cinq, les joueurs en mouvement lui ayant donné du fil à retordre. Et dès son premier tir, Black expédia Bletchley à terre d'un Cognard en plein thorax. Elle visait avec une précision et une force remarquable et envoyait à chaque fois les garçons au sol. Entre chaque tir, elle leur proposait tranquillement son aide pour se relever, et ce malgré les refus secs de Warrington et Zabini.

\- On arrête là, grogna Drago avec mauvaise humeur. Black devançait tout le monde avec cinq tirs réussis. Maintenant, on va voir ce que vous valez en défense plutôt qu'en attaque. On va se servir des deux Cognards. Vous allez devoir protéger un joueur pendant dix minutes. S'il se fait toucher c'est fini.

\- Et nous ? interrogea Black. On perd des points si on se prend un Cognard ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Tant que vous ne tombez pas de votre balai, vous faites ce que vous voulez, répliqua-t-il. Et pour la dernière manche ça sera le même exercice avec trois joueurs en même temps. Pour l'instant, Crabbe tu vas avec Zabini, Goyle avec Warrington, Pritchard avec Pucey et Black avec Bletchley.

Comme il s'y attendait, Crabbe et Goyle se montrèrent lamentable et Pritchard assez habile. Et Black était brillante. Elle était rapide, agile et d'une efficacité redoutable. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Drago frappe son Cognard en même temps que Pucey qui servait de co-batteur. Les deux balles noires foncèrent sur la jeune fille qui n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir les contrer toutes les deux. Black se précipita en avant. Le Cognard de gauche s'écrasa sur son épaule avec force avant de repartir en zigzaguant tandis qu'elle déviait l'autre d'un coup de batte bien placé.

\- Bordel c'est pas vrai, gronda Drago avant de siffler un arrêt de jeu. Black ! Quand j'ai dit que tu pouvais te faire toucher, c'était pas une raison pour t'amuser à faire bouclier humain !

La jeune blonde le dévisagea avec surprise.

\- C'est bon, Malefoy, ça va, j'ai rien.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il les dents serrées.

Hors de question que Dumbledore ou Rogue lui tombe dessus à cause des tendances kamikazes de Black. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Oui c'est ok, vraiment.

Miles Bletchley vola vers eux, l'air inquiet.

\- Hey ça va ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

\- Bletchley, reprend ta place, elle n'a rien, maugréa Drago.

Le gardien le toisa avec écœurement.

\- Elle vient de se prendre un Cognard, Malefoy ! Et au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, elle n'a pas de gilet de protection, elle ! En plus, elle aurait pu tomber de son balai !

\- Oui et elle vient de dire qu'elle n'avait rien, rétorqua-t-il à bout de nerfs. Alors on arrête de bavarder et on continue de jouer !

Sans surprise, Black réalisa à nouveau une remarquable performance lors de la quatrième manche et Drago envoya les joueurs prendre une pause avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour délibérer.

\- On prend Black, clama Bletchley à peine un pied posé au sol.

\- On devrait… commença Drago.

\- Y'a même pas besoin d'en discuter. C'est la meilleure et ça compensera largement le fiasco de Zabini.

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, outré.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, asséna Drago, furieux.

\- Sauf qu'il n'y que toi et ton toutou qui n'êtes pas d'accord, Malefoy ! claqua le gardien. Même Pucey est ok. On prend Black et Pritchard même si je suis persuadé que Black s'en sortirait haut la main si elle était la seule batteuse. Cette fille devrait jouer au niveau national… Et lui c'est peut-être un gamin mais avec un peu d'entraînement il sera largement meilleur que tes deux gorilles. Drago resta silencieux. Mais merde Malefoy ! explosa Bletchley devant son hésitation. Tu n'as pas envie que Serpentard gagne la coupe pour une fois ?!

\- Ok, abdiqua le blond. Vous avez gagné.

C'était le meilleur argument qu'on pouvait lui donner. Rien que l'image de la tête que ferait Potty si Serpentard l'emportait…

\- Mais Drago… protesta Zabini.

Il le fit taire d'un regard noir et s'avança vers les candidats.

\- On a fait notre choix, annonça-t-il. On garde Black et Pritchard.

Le deuxième année explosa de joie et Black sourit légèrement. Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires et Drago se détendit. Finalement, il était plutôt satisfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la tâche rouge qui s'épanouissait à vitesse grand V sur le sweatshirt de Black.

\- Putain Black ! Tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas blessée !

\- Et c'est le cas, assura la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?! Alors tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu pisses le sang ?! hurla Drago.

Black fixa son épaule avec étonnement. Puis elle tira sur son col et Drago émit un hoquet d'horreur. L'os avait percé la peau entre l'épaule et le cou, laissant une plaie béante.

\- C'est une blague, dites-moi que je rêve… dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Ça ne peut pas faire une demi heure que tu te balades comme ça… UNE PUTAIN DE DEMI-HEURE !

\- Euh oups ? tenta la jeune fille d'une voix calme.

\- Oups ?! NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DU MONDE ?! explosa Drago. BLACK ! TU AS UNE FRACTURE OUVERTE ! TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE TE ROULER PAR TERRE DE DOULEUR ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À ME DIRE C'EST « OUPS » ?!

\- C'est loin d'être la première fois, Malefoy… C'est que des os cassés, ça se répare.

\- Ah oui ça c'est sûr que ça va se réparer ! Parce que tu vas aller directement à l'infirmerie !

\- Quoi ?! protesta la jeune fille. Mais non, c'est pas la…

\- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, Black, coupa brutalement Drago. Je t'ai prise dans l'équipe, donc je suis ton capitaine et on est sur le terrain, alors c'est moi qui donne les ordres. ET AU CAS OÙ TU N'AURAIS PAS REMARQUÉ, TU T'ES CASSÉ LA CLAVICULE ! ALORS TU VAS ALLER À L'INFIRMERIE, QUE ÇA TE PLAISE OU NON ! Tu te fais accompagner par Pucey, par Bletchley, même par Potter si ça te chante mais tu y vas MAINTENANT !


	8. Au pouvoir des cognards

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling !**

 **Note : Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Encore un tout petit peu de Quidditch, du Sirius, et un Harry très en colère. J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire tout autant. Quelques points importants sur l'histoire et les personnages:**

 **\- Dumbledore : c'est un Dumbledore manipulateur qui fait ce qu'il estime être nécessaire, où ce qui l'arrange, pour le plus de grand bien. Il a tendance à choisir la solution de facilité sans forcement en chercher une autre.**  
 **\- Ron : On m'a fait remarquer que Ron paraissait trop égoïste et rempli de préjugés. Pour l'instant c'est vrai qu'il est assez désagréable mais ça va un peu s'améliorer ensuite. Après, son caractère correspond à l'atmosphère de la fanfic. Mais dans tous les cas, il gardera toujours sa loyauté et son humour.** \- **Harry : Pour l'instant, je pense que Harry ressemble à peu près à celui des livres, à part qu'il se laisse un peu moins porter par les événements et qu'il agit davantage. Valya a de l'influence sur lui, bonne ou mauvaise, c'est à vous de décider! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ses gènes maraudeurs sont en train de se réveiller !** \- **Valya: Insupportable, insolente, tête à claques, faites votre choix ! Assez puissante et mystérieuse, on va en savoir plus par la suite. Et effectivement, elle tient complètement de Sirius. Est-ce qu'elle est Vampire / Loup-garou / Animagus / autre chose...? Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non ! )**

 **\- Pour tous ceux qui attendent la rencontre Valya / Sirius, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'aux vacances d'été mais ça ne sera pas avant les vacances de noël donc il va falloir patienter encore un peu. - Au sujet d'Ombrage ... Je prends les paris, à votre avis, elle va tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou pas ?** **\- C'est bien une fanfiction Univers alternatif. Pour l'instant, la trame de l'histoire suit de très près celle des livres. Mais ça va changer petit à petit et les changements vont être très conséquents. Disons que c'est l'effet papillon: la présence d'un personnage d'abord puis de plusieurs autres ensuite peut tout changer... Pour ceux qui cherchent une histoire complètement conforme au canon, sans grandes différence avec les livres, vous pouvez toujours lire mais vous serez peut-être déçus :/**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **CHAPITRE.7 : Au pouvoir des Cognards ( _Thirteen_ – Big Star)**

* * *

Dans les gradins, Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Malefoy, au bord de la crise de nerfs, hurlait sur Valya sans discontinuer. Les autres membres de l'équipe se tenaient autour d'eux, l'air profondément choqué. De loin, Harry vit Miles Bletchley retirer rapidement son pull pour le tendre à la jeune blonde.

\- On dirait qu'il y a un problème, pressentit Fred. Bizarre, Malefoy avait l'air content pourtant…

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il était content ! Tu as vu comment Black joue ? Aucune chance qu'on gagne la coupe cette année… prédit Georges d'un ton sinistre.

\- On n'entend rien d'ici, s'énerva Harry en se levant.

Il descendit les escaliers des tribunes, suivi de près par ses amis. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin.

\- Euh Potter ? Ça te dérangerait de venir avec moi à l'infirmerie ? demanda Valya avec une grimace.

Elle tenait le pull de Bletchley fermement pressé contre son épaule et son sweat était couvert de taches sombres.

\- Oui bien sûr, y'a un souci ? Tu t'es fait mal ? questionna le Gryffondor.

\- Eh ben…

Elle écarta le tissu de son épaule et Harry recula d'un pas tandis qu'Hermione poussait une exclamation suraiguë. La blessure ruisselait de sang. L'os formait une pointe nette à travers la chair.

\- Bordel Black ! gémit Fred. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?!

Elle haussa son épaule valide.

\- Probablement le Cognard de tout à l'heure.

\- Le Cognard ? Mais ça fait presque trente minutes ! protesta Harry, consterné. C'est pas possible, me dis pas que tu n'as pas mal !

La jeune blonde secoua la tête.

\- Pas spécialement… Je le sentais fort mais je pensais que c'était juste un très gros hématome, pas que j'avais un truc de cassé.

\- C'est pas seulement cassé là ! Tu t'es ouvert ! se révolta Georges. Tu ne devrais même pas tenir debout !

Le groupe se dirigea vers l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé.

\- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? proposa Harry, une fois arrivés.

\- Non c'est bon, refusa-t-elle poliment. T'inquiète, ça va aller.

Il faillit insister, se sentant coupable de l'abandonner devant la porte, mais songea que la jeune fille risquait plus de se braquer qu'autre chose. Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent donc la salle commune dans un silence pesant, toujours accompagnés des jumeaux. Ils se laissèrent tomber lourdement dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée, encore sonnés par leur après-midi. Ils avaient à peine eu un instant de répit qu'Angelina fonçait sur eux.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes allés voir les sélections de l'équipe de Serpentard aujourd'hui ? questionna la Gryffondor.

Harry la scruta avec méfiance.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?!

\- On est à Poudlard, les rumeurs vont vite, asséna Hermione, les lèvres pincées.

\- Lee Jordan a entendu Adrian Pucey en parler. Il l'a dit à Katie qui me l'a raconté, confirma Angelina. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

\- Pour les explications, faut voir avec Harry parce que nous on a toujours pas compris… grogna Ron.

Harry le fusilla du regard. Il en avait marre que son meilleur ami le traite comme un dingue à chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet Valya Black.

\- On s'en fiche de ça, c'est pas l'important ! coupa Georges. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on va devoir batailler pour garder la coupe cette année, pronostiqua-t-il sombrement.

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Angelina. Il a vraiment pris de bons joueurs ?

\- Il a sélectionné Zabini comme poursuiveur qui est complètement lamentable, ce qui nous arrange bien. Le problème c'est les batteurs… expliqua Fred. La capitaine le fixa, soucieuse. Pritchard en deuxième année… et Black.

\- Black ? Attends, Malefoy a engagé une fille dans l'équipe ?! s'exclama la capitaine, choquée.

\- Et par n'importe laquelle… continua Fred. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un jouer comme ça. Le prend pas mal vieux, mais je crois qu'elle vole presque mieux que toi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, qui secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il n'y voyait pas d'offense. Après tout, c'était la vérité. Bref, reprit le rouquin, cette fille a un don. Elle jongle littéralement avec les Cognards. Je suis sûr que Pritchard pourra faire une sieste sur son balai pendant les matchs, ça aura le même résultat.

\- Parce que tu appelles ça avoir un don ?! s'offusqua Hermione. Elle est complètement inconsciente tu veux dire ! Elle n'a aucune notion du danger…

\- C'est le jeu, Hermione. Et de toute façon, tu n'y connais rien en Quidditch, répliqua sèchement Georges.

\- Excuse-moi, intervint Ron avec colère, mais même toi tu n'irais pas te tuer juste pour un Cognard !

\- Attendez, doucement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Angelina.

Il eut un temps de silence.

\- Elle s'est pris un Cognard. Ou plutôt, elle s'est délibérément jetée sur un Cognard pour l'arrêter, développa Fred. Résultat, elle s'est explosé la clavicule. Fracture ouverte, précisa-t-il.

\- Mais… on ne se fait jamais ce genre de blessure rien qu'en entraînement ! objecta Angelina. Encore moins pendant des sélections ! Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas à cause d'un autre joueur ou…?

\- Non, insista Georges. Malefoy était furieux. Il lui a braillé dessus pendant cinq minutes avant de l'envoyer illico à l'infirmerie. Black est complètement dingue c'est tout…

\- D'ailleurs, ça c'est étonnant, grogna Ron. Depuis quand Malefoy s'inquiète pour autre chose que sa petite personne ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il essayait d'être sympa ou quoi que ce soit, songea Harry. Tout le monde a vu Valya l'agresser. Il a juste dû avoir la trouille que ça lui retombe sur le dos. Et qu'on l'accuse de s'être vengé s'il ne l'envoyait pas se faire soigner alors qu'elle venait de se blesser pendant un entraînement de Quidditch sous sa responsabilité.

\- Ok, coupa Angelina. Peu importe les états d'âme de Malefoy, d'après ce que vous dites on a surtout un sérieux problème ! Il va falloir revoir toute notre stratégie avant que les matchs ne commencent. Je n'avais pas prévu d'entrainement avant vendredi prochain mais avec ça, je vais peut-être en caser un supplémentaire. Je vous tiendrais au courant, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Fred et Georges se levèrent à leur tour et Harry et Ron se résolurent à se remettre à leurs devoirs, sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione. Plus tard dans la soirée, Ron reçut une charmante lettre de son frère Percy, lui conseillant en substance de ne plus approcher Harry et de collaborer au mieux avec Dolorès Ombrage. Le rouquin en déchira aussitôt les morceaux avant de les jeter au feu et ce geste eut le mérite de dissiper une grande partie de l'agacement que Harry ressentait envers son ami depuis quelque temps.

Il était plus de minuit et la salle commune était déserte lorsque Harry arriva au bout de son devoir pour le professeur Sinistra. Épuisé, il se laissa aller dans un fauteuil en regardant le feu tandis que Hermione aidait Ron à finir sa conclusion. De plus en plus somnolent, il fixait les flammes quand il se redressa brutalement. Il entendit vaguement Hermione l'appeler. Mais Harry avait glissé de son fauteuil et s'était agenouillé sur le vieux tapis brûlé, le regard fixé sur les flammes.

\- Euh… Harry ? dit Ron d'une voix hésitante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

\- Je viens de voir la tête de Sirius dans le feu.

Harry avait dit cela d'une voix très calme. Après tout, il avait déjà vu la tête de Sirius dans cette même cheminée l'année précédente et il lui avait parlé. Mais cette fois il n'en était pas absolument sûr... Elle avait disparu si vite...

\- La tête de Sirius ? répéta Hermione. Tu veux dire comme le jour où il a voulu te parler pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Mais il ne pourrait plus faire ça maintenant, ce serait trop... _Sirius !_

ooo

Depuis la veille, Sirius réfléchissait à la suggestion de Remus. Le dimanche soir il craqua et surveilla toutes les heures la salle commune des Gryffondor, en passant la tête dans la cheminée. Enfin, à une heure plus que tardive, le trio d'amis se retrouva seul et il put leur parler. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione paniqua dès qu'elle l'aperçut et il eut droit à un sermon en bonne et due forme. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille mais parfois, elle ressemblait vraiment trop à madame Weasley. Harry eut un grand sourire pour l'accueillir mais se tendit aussitôt après, confortant Sirius dans son idée que quelque chose clochait.

\- D'abord, c'est Remus qui a eu l'idée, répliqua-t-il à Hermione qui continuait de lui faire la morale. Et puis, c'était la seule façon de répondre à la lettre de Harry sans recourir à un code – les codes, on peut les percer.

En entendant parler de la lettre de Harry, Hermione et Ron tournèrent tous deux les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais écrit à Sirius ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton accusateur.

\- J'ai oublié, assura Harry. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione, il était impossible que quiconque y découvre la moindre information, pas vrai, Sirius ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh oui, à propos de ta lettre… Pour ta cicatrice, je sais que ce n'est pas drôle quand ça fait mal mais il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Maintenant que Voldemort est de retour elle va être souvent douloureuse. Et je sais qu'Ombrage n'est pas une Mangemort même si elle est ignoble.

\- Donc tu penses que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle m'ait touché ? demanda son filleul.

Sirius secoua la tête, peu convaincu.

\- Par contre, Harry, je suis désolé mais j'avoue que je n'ai rien compris au reste de ta lettre. Je suppose que c'était une sorte de code mais…

Il s'arrêta net. Le visage d'Harry s'était décomposé sous le choc.

\- Tu… tu n'as pas compris ? insista-t-il. Mais enfin, Dumbledore, il t'a bien expliqué non ?! Pour… les Serpentard ?

\- Eh ben pas vraiment… qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé m'expliquer exactement ?

Sirius avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Harry serra les poings convulsivement et sa mâchoire se crispa sous la rage, une étincelle effrayante dansant dans son regard. Il se leva brusquement pour aller s'appuyer sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, inspirant profondément.

\- Harry ? demanda Sirius en avisant les regards inquiets de Ron et Hermione. Il y a un problème ?

Son filleul se retourna et lui lança un sourire crispé.

\- Non Sirius, t'inquiète. Tout… tout va bien. Dis, quand tu étais à Poudlard, est-ce que tu jouais au Quidditch ?

Complètement désarçonné par la question et le brusque changement de sujet, l'Animagus resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- Euh oui, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai intégré l'équipe en troisième année mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec…

\- Et vous jouiez à quel poste ? le coupa prudemment Ron.

\- J'étais batteur. Enfin, pourquoi…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le rapide regard qu'échangèrent les adolescents. Visiblement, quelque chose le dépassait complètement.

\- Sirius, tu n'en as jamais parlé mais… est-ce que tu as déjà eu une petite amie, à Poudlard ou plus tard…? hésita Harry.

Sirius pâlit. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ce soir ?!

\- Je… j'ai été marié, révéla-t-il en serrant les dents.

Rien que cet aveu lui était douloureux.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre femme ? insista Ron.

\- Elle a été assassinée par Voldemort, déclara-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Maintenant ça suffit, pourquoi est-ce que vous posez toutes ces questions d'un seul coup ?

\- On est curieux c'est tout, marmonna son filleul.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ton histoire à propos des Serpentard et de Dumbledore ? s'obstina Sirius.

Harry resta silencieux, la tête baissée vers le plancher.

\- Théodore Nott, lança Hermione.

Sirius la fixa, totalement déboussolé. « C'est quoi ce délire ? », songea-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un Serpentard de notre année, poursuivit la jeune fille. Au festin de début d'année, il s'est levé devant tout le monde en disant qu'il refusait de rester plus longtemps à la même table que des fils de Mangemorts. Il a hurlé que Voldemort était de retour et que tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas Harry étaient des imbéciles. Maintenant, il traîne avec nous. Il est plutôt sympa en fait, conclut-elle.

\- Il y avait un David Nott à Poudlard, une année au dessus de moi, se rappela Sirius. A Serdaigle je crois… Peut-être un membre de sa famille ? Mais enfin, en quoi est-ce que c'est si important ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. Et au nom de Merlin, Harry, pourquoi est-ce que ça te met dans un état pareil que Dumbledore ait oublié de m'en parler ?!

Son filleul se crispa encore plus si c'était possible.

\- Parce qu'on sait que vous n'aimez pas trop les Serpentard, continua précipitamment Hermione. Et Harry avait demandé à Dumbledore de vous expliquer, pour vous montrer que certains Serpentard étaient du bon coté et que petit à petit on arriverait à convaincre d'autres personnes de se ranger à notre avis. Harry avait beaucoup insisté. Pas vrai Harry ? ajouta Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Oui oui, confirma ce dernier. Ecoute Sirius, il faut vraiment qu'on te laisse on a… des trucs à terminer. On pourrait peut-être se reparler comme ça dans pas longtemps ?

La voix de Harry était enjouée mais Sirius remarqua qu'il évitait soigneusement de le regarder en face.

\- Ok, je t'enverrais Hedwige pour t'indiquer le moment, d'accord ?

Son filleul acquiesça puis il se retira précipitamment de l'âtre et dans un petit « pop » il revint entièrement au Square Grimmaurd. Il avait à peine retiré sa tête de la cheminée que Remus débarquait dans la cuisine.

\- Alors Patmol, content d'avoir pu parler à Harry ? lui glissa le loup-garou.

\- Mouais… J'ai surtout l'impression qu'ils se sont complètement foutus de moi, maugréa Sirius. Ça, ou ils se sont mis à autre chose que la Bieraubeurre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette impression là ?

Sirius ricana.

\- Tu veux dire entre Ron qui m'a demandé à quel poste je jouais au Quidditch à Poudlard, Harry qui s'interrogeait pour savoir si j'étais marié et Hermione qui m'a sorti un conte à dormir debout sur un certain Théodore Nott ? déclara-t-il avec cynisme. Effectivement, aucune raison de penser ça…

\- Attends, explique-moi depuis le début. Sirius lui rapporta la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, les sourcils de Remus se haussant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Effectivement, c'est bizarre, déclara le loup-garou. Parles-en à Dumbledore ?

\- Et quand ? rétorqua Sirius. On ne le voit jamais et quand c'est le cas, c'est seulement en coup de vent.

\- Alors va voir Rogue ! Tu as dit que lui aussi était bizarre…

\- C'est ça oui ! Plutôt crever que d'aller parler à ce connard graisseux, persifla Sirius.

Il se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Décidément, il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre ce soir…

ooo

Harry tremblait. Il était incapable de contenir la rage qui l'envahissait. Hermione eut tout juste le temps de jeter un sortilège de silence en direction des escaliers avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler.

\- COMMENT EST-CE QU'IL A OSÉ ?! COMMENT EST-CE QU'IL A PU FAIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ?!

\- Harry… commença Hermione d'une voix suraigüe.

\- Calme-toi, vieux… approuva Ron, inquiet.

\- ME CALMER ?! BORDEL RON, COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ?! TU AS ENTENDU SIRIUS, DUMBLEDORE NE LUI A RIEN DIT ! MAIS COMMENT J'AI PU ÊTRE AUSSI CON ET CROIRE UN SEUL INSTANT QU'IL ALLAIT LUI EXPLIQUER ?! SI HERMIONE N'AVAIT PAS SORTI SON TRUC ABRACADABRANT SUR NOTT, JE SERAIS TOUJOURS DEVANT LA CHEMINÉE À REGARDER SIRIUS COMME UN IDIOT ! hurla Harry de toutes ses forces.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave, tenta Hermione.

\- Ah bah oui évidemment, elle est à Serpentard donc tout le monde s'en fout, c'est ça ?! répliqua méchamment Harry. MAIS PUTAIN HERMIONE, ELLE PENSE QUE SON PÈRE EST EN FUITE QUELQUE PART À L'AUTRE BOUT DU MONDE PENDANT QU'IL EST BIEN À L'ABRI AU SQUARE GRIMMAURD ET SIRIUS LA CROIT MORTE ALORS QU'ELLE SE BALADE TRANQUILLEMENT DANS LE CHÂTEAU ! TU NE PENSES PAS QU'IL Y A UN PROBLÈME ?!

Écœuré, Harry se dirigea brutalement vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

\- Où tu vas ?! protesta Ron.

\- Je vais voir Dumbledore ! cracha Harry.

\- QUOI ?! Mais enfin Harry, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il est plus d'une heure du matin et… glapit Hermione.

\- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! grogna le Survivant. Et pas la peine de m'accompagner, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher tous les deux !

Harry parcourut les couloirs à toute vitesse. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'aller chercher sa cape d'invisibilité ou la carte du Maraudeur. De toute sa vie, il s'était rarement senti aussi furieux. Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et arriva bientôt devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

\- Sorbet citron ! brailla-t-il. Nids de cafard ! Plume en sucre ! MAIS TU VAS T'OUVRIR OUI ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer.

\- Potter ?! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

ooo

Severus effectuait sa ronde comme à son habitude, plongé dans ses pensées. En fin d'après-midi, Drago Malefoy était venu lui annoncer la composition finale de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard. Au moins, Malefoy avait accepté de prendre Black. Il détestait le cabot mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été un excellent batteur. Avec un peu de chance, sa fille avait hérité de son talent. Il était presque arrivé à hauteur des appartements de Dumbledore lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix.

\- Potter ?! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

L'adolescent fondit sur lui, le regard empli de rage.

\- Et vous vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ?! cracha-t-il. VOUS LE SAVIEZ ET VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN DIT !

\- Potter, le coupa Severus. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi vous parlez et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre charabia ! D'ailleurs vous n'avez rien à faire là et…

\- JE M'EN FOUS ! hurla le Survivant. VOUS ÊTES AUSSI IGNOBLE QUE DUMBLEDORE !

Avant que Severus n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, la gargouille pivota et le directeur apparut.

\- Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Severus ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

\- OUI ! rugit Potter. C'EST VOUS LE PROBLÈME ! COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS ARRIVEZ ENCORE À VOUS REGARDER EN FACE ?! J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN VOUS ! COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ÊTRE ASSEZ HORRIBLE POUR LAISSER VOLONTAIREMENT SIRIUS DANS L'IGNORANCE ?!

Et soudain Severus comprit. C'était tellement évident. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Potter avait appris que Dumbledore n'avait rien dit au cabot sur la présence de sa fille au château. Sûrement que Black père avait ignoré toutes les consignes de sécurité pour contacter malgré tout son filleul. Le directeur dut comprendre lui aussi, puisque qu'un air gêné apparut sur son visage.

\- Hum Harry… je crois que nous devrions continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau… commença-t-il prudemment.

\- ÉVIDEMMENT ÇA VOUS EMBÊTERAIT QUE TOUTE LE MONDE SACHE À QUEL POINT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE PEUT SE CONDUIRE DE MANIÈRE INHUMAINE N'EST-CE PAS ?!

Severus attrapa fermement l'adolescent par le bras et l'entraîna en haut des escaliers. Il s'effondra ensuite dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, laissant Potter hurler de tout son saoul sur le directeur.

\- Severus… pria Dumbledore. Est-ce que vous pourriez…?

\- Quoi ? coupa-t-il sèchement. Le faire taire ? Je vous rappelle que je vous ai déjà donné mon avis sur ce sujet, monsieur le directeur. A savoir que, pour une fois, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Potter. Je ne vais pas le blâmer de vouloir se défouler alors que même moi, j'ai la baguette qui me démange, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

L'adolescent se calma immédiatement, stupéfait.

\- Qu… quoi…? Vous êtes… d'accord avec moi…? Mais vous détestez Sirius !

Severus inspira brusquement.

\- Oui exactement ! En fait, je hais votre parrain ! Mais comme vous le savez déjà, Valya est ma nièce et malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser, j'aimais ma sœur. Alors peu importe qui est son père, je trouve ça juste cruel de les séparer volontairement.

\- Voyons Severus… commença Dumbledore.

\- Non, coupa sèchement le maître des potions. Je sais qu'il est inutile d'argumenter avec vous mais je n'en pense pas moins. Je vais raccompagner monsieur Potter à la tour des Gryffondor. Bonne nuit, monsieur le directeur.

Il se leva et le gamin lui emboita le pas, complètement sonné. Dans les couloirs, le silence était pesant.

\- Vous allez faire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? S'il vous plaît…

Severus détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le fils de Lily dans cet état. L'adolescent était blême et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. La situation le rendait fou.

\- Ecoutez, monsieur Potter, le directeur pense qu'il serait sage d'attendre les vacances d'été avant d'informer votre parrain et miss Black…

\- Vous plaisantez ?! protesta le Gryffondor, la voix cassée. C'est dans presque un an ! Et vous non plus vous n'êtes pas d'accord… On ne peut pas laisser faire ça !

\- Je vous déconseille fortement de prévenir Sirius Black si vous ne voulez pas lui fournir un aller simple pour Azkaban, asséna Severus d'une voix dure. Sur ce point Albus a raison, le risque est beaucoup trop grand.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?! se révolta Potter.

\- Vous, vous n'allez rien faire du tout si ce n'est vous tenir tranquille et éviter de vous attirer des ennuis, gronda froidement le maître des potions. Moi… je vais tenter de convaincre le directeur que son attitude est tout à fait ridicule et qu'il doit trouver une solution au plus vite. Et maintenant, Potter, vous devriez aller vous coucher si vous ne voulez pas que je vous enlève des points pour être en dehors de votre dortoir après le couvre feu, termina-t-il en abandonnant le garçon au pied de la tour.


	9. Encore et encore

**Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! ;)**

 **Note : Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Il est un peu court, parce qu'il y a un assez long passage à la fin directement extrait de** ** _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_** **(qui appartient donc à JK Rowling ;) C'est juste pour mieux vous situer dans l'histoire et le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **CHAPITRE.8 : Encore et encore ( _Dissolve Me_ – Alt-J)**

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla d'une humeur atroce. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, enchaînant à nouveau les mauvais rêves. Son esprit avait décidé d'arrêter de le torturer avec Cédric, préférant lui infliger les regards accusateurs et les paroles vengeresses de Sirius et Valya. Parce que Harry avait l'impression de trahir son parrain de la pire des manières qui soit. Les mots de Rogue tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas que Sirius reparte à Azkaban ! Mais en même temps, rester les bras croisés et ne rien faire alors qu'il avait Valya sous les yeux en permanence lui apparaissait comme la pire des abominations.

Las de se retourner dans son lit, il finit par sortir se balader dans les couloirs. Les tableaux toujours endormis et la couleur rosâtre du ciel lui indiquèrent qu'il était, encore une fois, beaucoup trop tôt pour être debout. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines avec la vague intention d'aller saluer Dobby, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu depuis le début de l'année.

\- Hey Potter ! Déjà levé ? T'es matinal dis donc…

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement. Valya se tenait devant lui, les mains nonchalamment plongées dans ses poches. Ce matin, elle portait un jean gris clair, un sweat à capuche vert foncé et des baskets noires. Elle avait échangé la pierre à son oreille contre ce qui ressemblait à une dent de serpent, noué sa cravate autour de son bras et il aperçut une chainette à son poignet.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidée à porter l'uniforme ? plaisanta Harry. La jeune blonde le fixa avec incompréhension. Vert, argent et croc de serpent, précisa-t-il en désignant sa tenue. Si avec ça les profs ne te laissent pas tranquilles, je comprends pas.

Valya éclata de rire.

\- Tout à fait ! Mais c'est juste les couleurs que je préfère en fait, ajouta-t-elle, amusée. Alors, comment ça va depuis hier ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Valya le regarda sans comprendre. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, c'était devant la porte de l'infirmerie parce que tu avais la clavicule en morceaux.

\- Ah… oui ça… c'était rien t'inquiète, c'est bon maintenant, marmonna-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.

Elle frotta rapidement son épaule du plat de la main.

\- Les potions de l'infirmerie sont ultra efficaces, affirma le Gryffondor.

Valya lui renvoya un sourire hésitant.

\- Ouais… c'est clair que ça marche hyper bien…

Pris d'un doute, Harry l'observa avec soupçon.

\- En plus… commença-t-il. L'infirmier est cool tu trouves pas ? Vu qu'il est jeune, il comprend les élèves. En fait, il a seulement vingt-deux ans, il était à Serdaigle il y a deux ans et il a son diplôme de Médicomage depuis l'année dernière, inventa-t-il.

\- Oh… euh ouais il a l'air gentil, c'est sûr…

\- Hun hun, acquiesça Harry avec malice. Tout aussi sûr que _l'infirmière_ s'appelle madame Pomfresh et qu'elle doit avoir la quarantaine. T'as jamais mis les pieds à l'infirmerie, ah oui ?!

Valya gémit théâtralement.

\- Ok Potter, j'avoue, sur ce coup là tu m'as eue ! Elle lui adressa un sourire penaud. Tu vas quand même pas me dénoncer à Malefoy ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je crois qu'on ira pas jusque là, rigola Harry. Par contre, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien comprendre comment tu t'es débrouillée pour soigner une fracture ouverte sans passer par l'infirmerie.

Valya haussa les épaules.

\- Disons que… je guéris vite ? avança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu n'as pas mieux à me proposer ? ricana gentiment Harry.

\- Et si je te jure que c'est la vérité ?

Elle tira sur son col pour dévoiler sa blessure. La plaie béante avait laissé place à un mince trait blanc. Le garçon examina la cicatrice avec scepticisme.

\- D'accord, je te crois… plus ou moins. Après tout, il semblait clair que Valya ne suivait pas vraiment les règles normales, alors une bizarrerie de plus ou de moins… Mais j'espère avoir droit à une meilleure explication plus tard, prévint Harry.

\- Ok, je note, affirma la jeune blonde avec un sourire complice. Je crois que ça va être l'heure du petit-déjeuner. On va à la Grande Salle ?

Harry se détendit en bavardant gaiement avec Valya. Elle avait la conversation beaucoup plus facile que ce qu'elle laissait penser au premier abord et plaisantait souvent. Si physiquement elle ressemblait à sa mère, Harry commençait à fréquemment entrevoir Sirius en elle. Ils avaient les mêmes attitudes, la même intonation, le même rire… Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Valya lui faire un signe joyeux avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de Nott. Chaque moment qu'il passait avec elle aggravait sa culpabilité. Morose, il se traîna vers la table des Gryffondor. Il était à peine installé qu'il se faisait sauter dessus par Ron mais également plusieurs autres de ses camarades qui exigeaient de savoir POURQUOI il persistait à fréquenter une Serpentard. La discussion houleuse qui s'ensuivit fut heureusement interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier. Mais les hiboux étaient loin d'apporter de bonnes nouvelles. « Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice ?! C'est une blague… », songea Harry avec désespoir.

ooo

Drago avait l'impression que Noël était arrivé en avance. L'écœurement sur le visage des Gryffondor valait tous les Gallions du monde. Sa satisfaction grandit davantage lorsqu'il arriva dans les cachots, pour le cours de potions. Il avait obtenu un O à son devoir sur les pierres de lune ! « Je suis le meilleur ! », pensa-t-il avec arrogance. Ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de ce crétin de Potty qui, visiblement, avait eu une très sale note. Rogue les sermonna longuement, insistant sur le fait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à donner des retenues à tous ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à obtenir plus qu'un D.

\- Ah tiens, il y en a qui ont eu un D ? ricana Drago en jetant un regard vers Potter.

Puis Rogue se tourna vers Black, installée à côté de Nott et lui tendit sèchement sa copie.

\- Je vous ai donné un Acceptable mais ça valait plus un P. Disons que c'est pour souligner l'effort au vu de votre situation… particulière. La prochaine fois je serais beaucoup plus sévère. Et vous devriez relire le chapitre 3 de votre manuel pour corriger vos erreurs.

\- Mais bien sûr… _Oncle Sev',_ acquiesça moqueusement la jeune fille.

Le professeur se pinça l'arrête du nez tandis qu'un silence assourdissant tombait sur la salle.

\- Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, annonça-t-il calmement. Dans cette classe, c'est « professeur » et si vous recommencez, ça sera cinq points de moins et une retenue. C'est clair ?

\- Très clair, persifla Black.

Rogue la dévisagea, pensif.

\- Par ailleurs, au vu de vos compétences désastreuses, je me demande si ça ne serait pas mieux de vous changer de partenaire. Si vous parvenez à fréquenter monsieur Malefoy sur le terrain de Quidditch, je suppose que vous pourrez aussi vous entendre en classe…?

\- Non, déclara posément la jeune blonde.

Rogue la dévisagea, abasourdi.

\- Comment ça « non » ?

\- Juste non. Je lui ai déjà dit, ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de tête en direction de Drago, qui siffla de colère. Sur le terrain, c'est lui qui commande, en dehors… il peut aller se faire foutre bien profondément, termina-t-elle avec un rictus mauvais.

Drago bondit de sa chaise, la baguette brandie.

\- _Furunculus_ ! gronda-t-il.

Mais Black avait été plus rapide. En un seul geste, elle avait sorti sa baguette et paré le sort d'un mouvement du poignet. Le trait de lumière jaune partit s'écraser sur une étagère qui explosa sous le choc, fracassant de nombreux bocaux par terre.

\- Sérieux Malefoy ? C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ?! Des sorts pour les gosses de huit ans ? Allez, retourne jouer dans les robes de papa Lucius et peut-être que si t'es sage, Voldy te filera des bonbons… railla méchamment Black.

\- FERME LÀ ! Ferme là, putain ! Tu sais rien de moi, tu ne connais pas ma vie ! hurla Drago, enragé.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! attaqua la jeune fille. Je te connais, et ta famille aussi ! Toi qui rêve de gloire, avec ton ambition de devenir un parfait petit Mangemort, aussi minable que ton père… Le grand Lucius Malefoy qui se pavane, qui prend plaisir à terroriser les plus faibles… Mais qui au final, passe son temps à lécher les semelles d'un abruti psychopathe, pendant que sa femme se fait baiser par toutes les queues qu'elle trouve… Elle préfère qui en ce moment ta mère ? Rabastan Lestrange ? Rodolphus ? Ou les deux en même temps peut-être ?!

Drago ne réfléchit même pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait exterminer Valya Black et son foutu sourire goguenard.

\- _ENDOLO_ …

\- _EXPELLIARMUS_ !

Drago sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains. Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à un Severus Rogue écumant de rage. Le professeur de Potions l'attrapa brutalement par le bras avant de faire de même avec Black, qui semblait maintenant profondément ennuyée. Il les traîna jusqu'à la porte, laissant derrière eux des Serpentard et Gryffondor médusés. Drago déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils prenaient la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue cracha le mot de passe et les poussa dans la cage d'escalier.

\- Severus ? questionna le directeur avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qui…?

Le professeur ne répondit pas et les envoya vers les sièges d'une bourrade.

\- ASSIS ! Tous les deux ! Et si vous faites mine de ne serait-ce que vous regarder, je vous jure que je vous étrangle à mains nues ! menaça Rogue.

Il commença ensuite à expliquer ce qui s'était passé à Dumbledore. Drago revint peu à peu à la réalité et le poids de ses actes tomba sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb. Il avait jeté un sortilège impardonnable sur quelqu'un en présence d'une vingtaine de témoins. Peu importait que Rogue l'ait arrêté avant, il risquait de très très gros ennuis. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas un accident. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait vraiment lancé un Doloris à Black. C'était le renvoi assuré et peut-être même un séjour à Azkaban.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi, aveuglé par la colère et la haine. Les insultes sur son père lui avaient déjà donné des envies de meurtre mais les propos sur sa mère, balancés devant tout le monde, avaient été la goutte de potion qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Le sortilège lui était venu tout seul, sans même qu'il y pense. Mais maintenant, il se sentait assailli par une vague de culpabilité. Il connaissait les effets du Doloris et ne souhaitait à personne de subir ça, surtout pas à une fille qui prenait juste son pied à le faire chier. Drago sentit la nausée monter en lui. Il avait réellement voulu faire souffrir Black de la pire des manières qui soit. Et quelque part au fond de lui, il avait toujours envie de lui faire payer. Il se rendit compte que Rogue avait fini de parler et que Dumbledore l'observait maintenant d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, sortez dans le couloir s'il vous plait, pria le directeur. Nous devons parler avec miss Black.

ooo

Severus n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir. Et aussi, que Valya Black n'ait jamais débarqué à Poudlard et qu'elle cesse d'engendrer la troisième guerre mondiale à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. L'intéressée était à présent avachie sur sa chaise avec une expression grognon. A la voir, elle ne se sentait absolument pas concernée par la situation et se retrouver encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'agaçait totalement.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez porter plainte ? demanda posément Albus.

La jeune blonde ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Pourquoi faire ?!

\- Monsieur Malefoy vous a lancé un sortilège impardonnable, expliqua Severus en grinçant des dents. C'est une raison suffisante pour déposer plainte contre lui.

Il s'en voulait d'enfoncer davantage le garçon mais il ne pouvait pas non plus cautionner ses actions. Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille se passa une main dans les cheveux, avec un geste la faisant ressembler trait pour trait à son père.

\- Rah… Laissez tomber c'est bon… il a pas eu le temps de jeter le sort de toute façon…

\- Miss Black, si vous ne voulez pas porter plainte, il ne pourra pas être jugé. Lancer un impardonnable est totalement illégal, insista Dumbledore. Je peux demander l'exclusion mais rien de plus…

\- Attendez… vous voulez le renvoyer ? Mais pourquoi ?

Valya dévisageait le directeur comme s'il était cinglé.

\- C'est un acte puni par la loi et, bien évidemment, c'est une violation du règlement de l'école. S'il vous avait touché…

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

\- Oui mais… là c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué non ? Il avait des raisons… Et puis justement, il ne m'a pas touchée !

\- Ah parce que pour vous la provocation justifie l'utilisation du sortilège Doloris ?! rugit Severus, outré. Par Merlin, Albus, faites quelque chose sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir…

\- Severus, calmez-vous… Faites entrer le jeune Malefoy s'il vous plait.

Severus alla récupérer un Drago particulièrement nerveux sur le pas de la porte.

\- Très bien, monsieur Malefoy, je pense qu'un mois de retenue devrait être suffisant pour punir votre comportement.

\- Je ne vais pas être renvoyé ? demanda le garçon avec étonnement.

\- Hum non, miss Black ne semble pas vous en tenir rigueur et comme elle n'a pas été blessée, je peux vous punir uniquement pour avoir enfreint le règlement. Mais si vous recommencez, c'est la porte directement. Vous allez également me faire le plaisir de vous excuser auprès d'elle. Quant à vous, miss Black, je pense qu'une semaine de retenue vous fera le plus grand bien. De plus, je vous encourage vivement à vous excuser également auprès de monsieur Malefoy pour vos propos déplacés.

\- Et 100 points en moins à Serpentard pour votre conduite à tous les deux, ajouta Severus la mâchoire serrée. Il s'agissait peut être de sa propre maison mais il était impensable qu'il laisse passer un comportement pareil. Vous êtes dispensés de cours pour le reste de la journée, vous allez rester avec moi et commencer votre retenue en me nettoyant le bazar que vous avez mis dans les cachots. Rendez vous à 13h30 dans mon bureau. Maintenant, déguerpissez et je vous promets que s'il vous prend l'envie de vous entretuer à nouveau, vous allez le sentir passer !

Severus s'effondra dans un fauteuil tandis que les deux adolescents sortaient du bureau.

\- Voyons Severus, la situation n'est pas si catastrophique…

\- Pas si catastrophique ?! C'est une plaisanterie ? siffla le maître des potions.

\- Ils vont peut-être se calmer… Enfin miss Black va sûrement se calmer…

\- En parlant de Black, moi ce qui m'inquiète davantage, ce sont ses propos au sujet de Narcissa Malefoy. Ça n'a jamais été un secret parmi les Mangemorts que cette femme est tout sauf une épouse aimante et fidèle. Maintenant, la véritable question c'est : comment est-ce que Valya Black peut-être au courant de ça…?

ooo

Le reste de la journée s'était écoulé dans le brouillard pour Harry. Après le départ de Valya, Rogue et Malefoy, ils étaient tous restés figés sur place, incapables de décider quoi faire. Lorsqu'il avait été clair que, ni le professeur, ni les deux Serpentard n'allaient réapparaitre, les élèves avaient commencé à sortir de la salle par petits groupes. Le déjeuner avait été pesant. Tout le monde commentait l'événement du matin, d'autant plus que les personnes impliquées étaient toujours aux abonnées absentes. Puis Hermione avait embrayé sur les notes des BUSES et le devoir de potions, insistant lourdement pour connaître sa note et celle de Ron. L'après-midi, le cours de divination s'était déroulé dans une ambiance tendue. Ombrage avait maintenant le pouvoir d'inspecter les autres profs. Trelawney avait subi l'inspection comme une véritable épreuve et le crapaud rose était visiblement peu convaincu par ses performances. Les Gryffondor avaient enchaîné avec le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, aussi épouvantable que le lundi précédent. Harry reçut une nouvelle semaine de retenue mais cette fois, Ombrage lui ordonna de s'adresser directement à Rusard.

La journée du mardi se déroula sensiblement de la même façon. Les inspections de McGonagall et du professeur Gobe-Planche avaient été moins éprouvantes mais Malefoy avait profité de l'occasion pour parader et raconter à Ombrage des idioties sur Hagrid. Le soir venu, Harry s'était effondré dans un fauteuil de la tour de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione l'avaient attendu avant de partir se coucher. Rusard lui avait fait nettoyer toute la Grande Salle avec une simple brosse et Harry avait les genoux endoloris, en plus de dégager une forte odeur d'encaustique. Mais surtout, il était furieux. Il avait découvert par hasard en quoi consistaient les fameuses « retenues » d'Ombrage. L'envoyée du ministère faisait copier des lignes aux élèves pendant des heures. Seulement, elle se servait d'une plume spéciale, utilisant le sang de la victime à la place de l'encre. En même temps qu'ils apparaissaient sur le papier, les mots se gravaient sur le dos de la main. Il avait surpris une conversation entre deux jeunes garçons de Gryffondor et avait dû se retenir d'aller assassiner Ombrage sur le champ, en voyant un des gamins la main en sang et les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était empressé de tout raconter à Ron et Hermione, qui s'étaient montrés aussi horrifiés que lui.

\- Cette bonne femme est abominable, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. _Abominable._ Tu sais, j'étais justement en train de dire à Ron au moment où tu es arrivé... Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose à son sujet.

\- Je suggère le poison, dit Ron d'un air lugubre.

\- Non... je voulais dire quelque chose par rapport à ses cours où on n'apprend rien du tout pour se défendre, dit Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut? répondit Ron en baillant. Trop tard, non ? Elle a décroché le poste et elle est là pour longtemps. Fudge y veillera.

\- En fait, risqua Hermione, je me disais ce matin... Elle jeta un coup d'œil un peu inquiet à Harry, puis se lança : Je me disais que le moment est peut-être venu de... de faire les choses nous-mêmes.

\- Nous-mêmes ? répéta Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Oui... Apprendre la défense contre les forces du Mal _par nous-mêmes,_ reprit Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grogna Ron. Tu veux nous donner du travail en plus ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Harry et moi, on a encore pris du retard dans nos devoirs ? Et on n'en est qu'à la deuxième semaine !

\- Oui, mais ça, c'est beaucoup plus important que les devoirs, dit Hermione. Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait dans tout l'univers quelque chose de plus important que les devoirs ! dit Ron.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, bien sur que si, répliqua Hermione. Harry vit alors, avec un sentiment d'appréhension, que son visage s'était soudain animé d'une ferveur semblable à celle que lui inspirait généralement l'évocation de la S.A.L.E. Il s'agit de nous préparer, comme l'a dit Harry au premier cours d'Ombrage, à ce qui nous attend dehors. De faire en sorte que nous puissions véritablement nous défendre. Si nous n'apprenons rien pendant une année entière...

\- On n'arrivera pas à grand-chose tout seuls, soupira Ron d'un ton accablé. Oh, bien sûr, on peut toujours aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier des maléfices et essayer de les appliquer...

\- Non, cette fois, je suis d'accord, nous avons dépassé le stade où l'on n'apprend les choses que dans les livres, dit Hermione. Il nous faut un professeur, un vrai, qui sache nous montrer comment utiliser les sortilèges et nous corriger en cas d'erreur.

\- Si tu penses à Lupin... commença Harry.

\- Non, non, je ne pense pas à Lupin, coupa Hermione. Il est trop occupé avec l'Ordre et de toute façon, nous ne pourrions le voir que pendant nos week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui ne serait pas du tout suffisant.

\- Alors, qui ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

\- C'est évident, non ? dit-elle. Je veux parler de _toi,_ Harry. Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- De moi à propos de quoi ? interrogea Harry.

\- De _toi_ comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Harry la contempla avec des yeux ronds. Puis il se tourna vers Ron, prêt à échanger avec lui un de ces regards exaspérés que leur inspirait Hermione quand elle se lançait dans des projets extravagants tels que la S.A.L.E. Mais, à la grande consternation de Harry, Ron n'avait pas du tout l'air exaspéré. Le front légèrement plissé, il semblait réfléchir.

\- C'est une idée, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est une idée ? dit Harry.

\- Toi, répondit Ron. Que tu deviennes notre professeur.

\- Mais... Harry souriait à présent, certain que les deux autres le faisaient marcher.

\- Je ne suis pas professeur, je ne peux pas...

\- Harry, tu es toujours le meilleur en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, dit Hermione.

\- Moi ? s'étonna-t-il, en souriant de plus en plus. Bien sûr que non, tu m'as battu à tous les examens...

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua froidement Hermione. Tu m'as battue en troisième année, la seule année où on ait tous les deux passé l'examen avec un professeur qui savait de quoi il parlait. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'examens, Harry, pense plutôt à ce que tu as _fait_!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu sais, finalement, je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir comme prof quelqu'un d'aussi idiot, dit Ron à Hermione, avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il se tourna vers Harry. Réfléchissons, dit-il, en imitant Goyle en plein effort de concentration. Heu... première année, tu as sauvé la pierre philosophale des mains de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Simple coup de chance, dit Harry. Ce n'était pas mon habileté personnelle...

\- Deuxième année, l'interrompit Ron, tu as tué le Basilic et anéanti Jedusor.

\- Oui, mais si Fumseck n'avait pas été là, je...

\- Troisième année, poursuivit Ron en élevant la voix, tu as affronté une centaine de Détraqueurs à la fois...

\- Là encore, un coup de chance, si le Retourneur de Temps n'avait...

\- L'année dernière, reprit Ron qui criait presque à présent, tu as combattu Tu-Sais-Qui _une nouvelle fois..._

\- Écoutez-moi ! s'exclama Harry, presque avec colère. Ron et Hermione avaient maintenant un petit rire moqueur.

\- Vous m'écoutez, oui ? Ça paraît très bien quand vous en parlez comme ça, mais c'était uniquement de la chance ; la moitié du temps, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je n'avais rien prévu, j'ai simplement improvisé comme je le pouvais et j'ai presque toujours eu de l'aide... Ron et Hermione continuaient de ricaner et Harry sentit sa colère monter. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas très bien pourquoi il était si furieux. Ne restez pas là à sourire comme si vous saviez tout mieux que moi ! dit-il en s'emportant. C'est moi qui étais là, non ? Je sais bien ce qui s'est passé ! Et si j'ai réussi à faire tout ça, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais brillant en défense contre les forces du Mal mais parce que... parce que j'ai reçu une aide au bon moment ou parce que j'avais bien deviné... mais, croyez-moi, j'ai complètement pataugé, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais… ET ARRETEZ DE RIGOLER ! Harry se rendit compte qu'il était debout alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas de s'être levé. Le sourire de Ron et d'Hermione avait disparu. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Ni l'un ni l'autre vous n'avez eu à l'affronter ! Vous pensez qu'il suffit de se souvenir de quelques sortilèges et de les lui jeter à la figure, comme si on était en classe ? Pendant tout le temps où vous êtes face à lui, vous savez qu'entre vous et la mort, il n'y a plus rien d'autre que votre... votre cerveau, vos tripes, ou je ne sais quoi. Comme si on pouvait réfléchir normalement quand on sait que dans une fraction de seconde, on va se faire tuer, torturer ou voir ses amis mourir... ils ne nous ont jamais appris ça en classe, ce que c'est que d'affronter ce genre de choses... Et vous deux, vous êtes là à faire comme si j'étais un brave garçon bien intelligent sous prétexte que je suis vivant, comme si Diggory, lui, n'était qu'un idiot qui a raté son coup... Vous n'y comprenez rien, j'aurais très bien pu mourir à sa place, c'est ce qui se serait passé si Voldemort n'avait pas eu besoin de moi...

\- On n'a rien dit de tout ça, mon vieux, se défendit Ron, effaré. On ne s'en est jamais pris à Diggory, pas du tout, tu te trompes complètement. Il jeta un regard désemparé à Hermione qui paraissait pétrifiée.

\- Harry, dit-elle timidement, tu ne comprends donc pas. C'est... c'est exactement pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi... on a besoin de savoir co-comment c'est... de... de l'affronter... d'affronter V- Voldemort.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle prononçait le nom de Voldemort et ce fut cela, plus que tout le reste, qui parvint à calmer Harry. La respiration toujours saccadée, il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et reprit conscience de la douleur qui courait dans son dos et ses genoux.

\- Écoute... penses-y, dit Hermione à voix basse. S'il te plaît.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Il avait déjà honte de s'être emporté et il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, sans très bien savoir à quoi. Hermione se leva.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre la plus naturelle possible. Heu... Bonne nuit. Ron s'était levé à son tour.

\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il maladroitement à Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Dans une minute…

Ron fit un signe de tête et s'en alla. Harry s'effondra sur place, totalement désemparé. Il se sentait si fatigué qu'il fut tenté de rester dans son fauteuil et d'y dormir mais il se força quand même à se lever et suivit Ron dans l'escalier. Cette fois encore, son sommeil fut agité et ponctué de rêves peuplés de longs couloirs et de portes verrouillées. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il ressentit à nouveau des picotements le long de sa cicatrice.


	10. La magie des mystères

**Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! ;)**

 **Note : Hello ! Je ne pourrais pas poster demain, alors voilà le chapitre 9 avec un peu d'avance ! Un peu plus de mystères, du Quidditch et Harry qui décide d'agir... Je vois qu'il y a plusieurs personnes qui commencent à suivre l'histoire, donc merci à tous et si vous voulez, vous pouvez laisser une petite review de temps en temps ;) Et pour tout le monde... bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **CHAPITRE.9 : La magie des mystères ( _I lived_ – One Republic)**

* * *

Le jeudi matin, c'est un Harry maussade qui se traîna vers les cachots. Entre sa conversation de l'avant-veille avec Ron et Hermione, sa tonne de devoirs en retard et les cours qu'il devait s'efforcer de suivre, il n'était clairement pas de bonne humeur. Depuis le début de l'année, Harry avait le sentiment que seules les conversations qu'il avait avec Valya rafraichissaient un peu son quotidien. Seulement, la jeune fille avait la fâcheuse habitude de disparaître à intervalles réguliers, parfois pendant des jours. Elle séchait les cours sans complexe, débarquant en classe au gré de ses envies. La croiser s'avérait donc plutôt difficile. Mais aujourd'hui elle était bien là, assise par terre dans le couloir de la classe de potions. Les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée sur le mur et un casque audio plaqué sur ses oreilles. Pourtant, à l'instant même où Harry arriva devant elle, Valya ouvrit les yeux. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et elle coupa sa musique.

\- Salut Potter !

\- Salut… Comment tu arrives à faire fonctionner ça à Poudlard ? Je croyais que les ondes magiques perturbaient les appareils électroniques, s'étonna Harry.

\- Bah… suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes… Un petit enchantement pour que ça soit alimenté avec de la magie et c'est gagné. Un constructeur de radios sorcières ou les gars du Service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu te font ça très bien. Je suis sûre que c'est le genre de trucs qui serait même à la portée des jumeaux Weasley.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais… si c'est si simple, pourquoi personne le fait ?

Valya ricana.

\- Déjà, parce que tout le monde ne le sait pas. Et surtout… parce que c'est complètement interdit ! rigola-t-elle.

\- Wah… Et sinon… ça s'est passé comment avec Rogue et Malefoy ?

La jeune blonde grimaça.

\- Oh je me suis récupéré une semaine de retenue et le Blondinet un mois. Ils sont beaucoup trop pointilleux avec le règlement sérieux…

\- Ouais enfin c'était dégueulasse ce que Malefoy a fait… J'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait vraiment jeté un Doloris, protesta Harry, scandalisé.

A sa grande surprise, Valya haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je l'ai bien cherché non ? Même si j'ai seulement dit la vérité, c'était pas très cool de lui balancer à la gueule comme ça…

Complètement interloqué, Harry chercha quoi répondre mais d'autres élèves affluaient déjà dans les couloirs et c'était l'heure de rentrer en classe. Rogue était d'encore plus mauvais poil que d'habitude. Il prit soin d'éloigner le plus possible Valya et Nott de Malefoy et son binôme. Visiblement, l'incident du mardi avait laissé un vif souvenir dans son esprit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry transpirait à grosses gouttes, sa robe de sorcier posée à côté de lui. La préparation de la solution de Force nécessitait un feu très vif et la plupart des élèves s'étaient également découverts. A la table juste devant lui, la jeune Black s'essuya le front d'un geste de la main.

\- Punaise mais on crève de chaud ici, marmonna-t-elle à l'adresse de Nott.

Complètement réfractaire à l'uniforme, elle portait toujours un épais sweat-shirt qu'elle se dépêcha d'enlever. Harry sentit la fiole qu'il tenait s'échapper de ses mains et s'écraser sur son plan de travail. Sous son sweat, Valya portait un simple débardeur noir, qui dévoilait de nombreux tatouages. Sur son biceps droit s'entremêlaient des mots inscrits dans une langue inconnue. Sur son avant-bras, Harry distingua des glyphes et des runes d'une couleur rouge sang et qui scintillaient étrangement. Fasciné, le Gryffondor les observa pulser, comme au rythme d'un cœur invisible. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient gravées dans la peau. Sur le bras gauche de la jeune fille, un immense loup arctique peint dans les tons bleus et gris montrait les crocs. Et en dessous de son poignet, un dessin à l'encre noir représentant un serpent enlacé avec un lion. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, découvrant ses reins et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ Tracée d'une écriture fine et élégante, la phrase semblait le narguer. La devise des Maraudeurs. Il revint sur terre en entendant Rogue pousser un juron sonore.

ooo

Severus dut se retenir de hurler en voyant sa nièce. La plupart des élèves étaient focalisés sur les tatouages, mis à part quelques garçons en pleine crise d'hormones, plus intéressés par les courbes de la jeune fille, soulignées par son t-shirt moulant. Mais lui, c'était les cicatrices qu'il voyait. Traces de coups, de brûlures… Des entailles plus ou moins profondes et plus ou moins récentes qui s'entrecroisaient sous les tatouages. Severus crut qu'il allait vomir en reconnaissant des marques d'une forme particulière. _Sectumsempra… Impossible…_ Une blessure plus visible qui suivait la ligne de la clavicule. Une autre qui partait de la nuque et disparaissait sous son col…

\- Black… gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?!

Valya releva brutalement la tête du magazine qu'elle était en train de lire.

\- Quoi ?

Elle promena son regard autour d'elle et sembla seulement se rendre compte qu'elle était le centre de l'attention générale. Un sourire railleur apparut sur son visage.

\- Alors… ça s'appelle des TA-TOU-AGES, articula-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans. Vous savez, ces trucs que les gens se dessinent sur la peau avec de l'encre et des aiguilles…

Mais Severus n'était pas du tout d'humeur.

\- Epargnez-moi vos idioties ! Evidemment que je sais ce que… commença-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Ah bah oui, tu m'étonnes, le coupa la jeune fille. C'est vrai que les tatouages de serpent c'est très à la mode en ce moment… Avant-bras gauche c'est ça ? Elle leva son propre bras. Désolée, perso j'ai préféré y ajouter un lion, ça aurait pu prêter à confusion sinon, cracha-t-elle avec un mépris infini.

Severus pâlit de colère devant l'accusation à peine voilée.

\- Comment osez-vous…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une sorte de tache noire surgit du col de Valya pour courir sur sa peau. Parvati Patil et Pansy Parkinson poussèrent un petit cri. À y regarder de plus près, Severus comprit que ce n'était pas une simple tache. Le dragon miniature encré sur la peau de la jeune blonde était magnifique, avec des écailles d'un gris métallique et des yeux rouges flamboyants. Un pansedefer ukrainien, le plus grand de tous les dragons. L'animal poussa un rugissement et s'ébroua avant de cracher un jet de flammes qui s'enroula autour du cou de sa propriétaire. Puis il déploya ses ailes avant de s'envoler vers l'épaule.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? s'horrifia Lavande Brown.

Black plaqua une main sur son cou et le dragon se transféra sur sa paume.

\- Ça se voit non ? maugréa-t-elle à l'adresse de Brown. Un tatouage magique.

Le tatouage en question était occupé à créer un incendie monumental partout sur le corps de la jeune fille. A mesure qu'il bougeait, les flammes se volatilisaient et Valya fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça suffit à la fin ! Ash ! Tiens-toi tranquille et arrête de faire n'importe quoi !

Aussitôt, le dragon miniature s'immobilisa d'un air mécontent.

\- Tu as donné un nom à ton tatouage ?! ricana Pansy Parkinson.

Black lui renvoya un regard glacial.

\- Et ? Ça te pose un problème peut-être ?

\- Mais pourquoi il s'appelle Ash ? balbutia Seamus Finnigan, le regard vrillé sur le décolleté de la jeune blonde qui sourit, amusée.

\- Ash c'est… un vieil ami. Et partout où il passe, il ne laisse que des cendres sur son passage. Oh et… Finnigan… je préférerais que tu me regardes dans les yeux quand tu me parles. Enfin, sauf si tu veux que je te montre mes autres tatouages bien sûr… ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil graveleux.

Le garçon rougit fortement tandis que des exclamations suffoquées retentissaient dans la salle.

\- NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI ?! s'indigna Severus.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un Sirius Black de quinze ans en train de draguer ouvertement une de ses conquêtes.

\- Et je me fiche complètement de vos tatouages ! Ce qui me pose problème, c'est ÇA ! hurla-t-il en désignant une balafre qui partait du coude de la jeune fille. Vous pouvez m'expliquer d'où est-ce que ça vient toutes ses cicatrices ?!

Une moue espiègle se peignit sur le visage de la jeune blonde.

\- Euh… je me blesse facilement ?

\- VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI, OUI ?! s'emporta le maître des potions. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira un grand coup pour se calmer. Valya… commença-t-il, espérant qu'une approche différente fonctionnerait mieux. Presque toutes tes blessures portent les traces du sortilège Doloris. Ça se voit rien qu'à l'œil nu.

Un murmure épouvanté parcourut la classe tandis que la jeune Black haussait un sourcil sceptique.

\- Dites pas n'importe quoi, le Doloris ça laisse pas de marques de toute façon.

\- Non, ajouta Severus d'un ton réfrigérant. Effectivement, sur une personne en bonne santé ça ne laisse pas de traces. Mais le maléfice infecte les plaies ouvertes.

\- Il QUOI ?

\- La magie noire infecte les plaies. Elle les rend plus douloureuses et plus compliquées à soigner. La blessure cicatrise beaucoup moins bien. Et ÇA, enchaîna-t-il en montrant une autre estafilade, ce sont les conséquences du _Sectumsempra_ , un sort connu presque exclusivement chez les Mangemorts. Alors je vais vous poser la question une dernière fois : est-ce que vous avez déjà subi le sortilège Doloris ?!

\- OUI ! aboya la jeune fille. Mais tout comme vous, comme Potter et tous les autres qui ont approché des Mangemorts de près ou de loin, alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel !

\- D'où est-ce qu'elles vous viennent toutes ces cicatrices ?! beugla Severus en retour.

\- Mais putain, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire ?! C'est ma vie, merde ! explosa Black. Vous êtes ni ma mère, ni mon père, ça ne vous regarde pas !

\- Parlons-en de votre père, hurla Severus sans y penser. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait connaître la provenance de ces blessures lui aussi !

\- Ah ouais, vraiment ?! grogna Valya en se levant pour empoigner son sac. Eh ben si vous savez où il est, faites-moi signe ! Parce que je vous assure que je serais ravie d'avoir la chance de discuter avec lui ! asséna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle claqua derrière elle.

Et Severus ne put que se maudire de ne pas avoir su retenir sa langue. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son bureau, en contemplant l'expression de consternation sur le visage de Potter, effondré par la dernière phrase de la jeune Black.

ooo

Drago se plaqua sur le manche de son balai, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Il prit de la vitesse avant de faire un arrêt spectaculaire.

\- Black ! hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre sous la pluie battante. Va dire à Pritchard de s'entraîner avec Zabini et Pucey et reviens ici.

En vol quelques mètres en dessous de lui, la jeune fille lui fit un signe du pouce pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris et se mit à la recherche du deuxième année.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le fameux cours de potions. Et c'était la guerre ouverte entre lui et Black. Elle ne s'était pas excusé pour ses commentaires sur sa mère et lui, malgré sa culpabilité persistante, n'en avait pas eu le courage non plus. Seulement, la situation avait très vite dégénéré. Pour être totalement honnête, Drago devait reconnaître que c'était principalement sa faute. Mais Black avait pris la très mauvaise habitude de lui adresser un petit sourire exaspérant à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Elle ne parlait pas, ne le provoquait jamais réellement, se contentant de le fixer d'un air moqueur. Et Drago perdait alors toute raison, souhaitant simplement lui faire ravaler son foutu sourire. C'était toujours lui qui engageait le duel, jetant maléfice sur maléfice, que la jeune blonde bloquait immanquablement d'un négligent mouvement de baguette. Il avait conscience de se comporter comme un imbécile de Gryffondor, ce qui le faisait enrager au plus haut point. Et plus il s'énervait, plus il avait envie de faire passer sa colère sur Black et tout recommençait depuis le début. Lorsqu'il tentait la même méthode qu'avec Potter, à savoir lui balancer des remarques assassines pour essayer de la faire craquer la première, c'était loin d'être plus efficace. Black rendait coup pour coup, piques sur piques, du tac au tac et c'était lui qui sortait de ses gonds. Pire que ça, plus il se montrait méprisant, sarcastique et cruel, plus cela amusait la jeune fille. L'étincelle de malice qui brillait au fond de ses yeux dans ces moments-là le rendait dingue. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa faille tout simplement parce que Black semblait n'en avoir aucune. Par contre, elle, elle prenait plaisir à exploiter les siennes sans scrupules. La seule fois où Drago avait réussi à la faire réagir plus qu'à l'habitude, il l'avait amèrement regretté. Il n'avait pu qu'apercevoir la flamme argentée s'allumer dans le regard de Black avant de percuter le mur avec violence. En fait, il n'avait pas forcément envie de vraiment pousser à bout la jeune fille car il n'était pas du tout certain de s'en sortir vivant. Les coupures sur son torse avaient mis des jours à cicatriser. En règle générale, ils évitaient de se retrouver seuls dans leurs appartements pour échapper à ce genre d'incident. Ce n'était pas très difficile, étant donné que Black passait son temps à vagabonder à droite et à gauche. Elle était rarement là et Drago en profitait pour faire défiler les filles dans son lit, voire dans la salle de bains ou le salon.

La seule trêve qu'ils avaient établie, c'était sur le terrain de Quidditch. Dès qu'ils étaient sur un balai, ils parvenaient à ne plus s'entretuer en permanence et mieux que tout, l'équipe de Serpentard n'avait jamais parue aussi invincible. Drago avait du mal à l'avouer mais c'était en partie grâce au talent de batteuse de Black. Ou à son inconscience. Lorsqu'elle était face aux Cognards, une seule chose comptait pour la jeune blonde : les arrêter à n'importe quel prix, peu importait si cela impliquait qu'elle se blesse elle-même. Pendant les cinq entrainements auxquels elle avait pris part, Black s'était débrouillée pour récolter trois fractures, une entorse au genou, des coups et des contusions à des endroits divers… Drago l'envoyait systématiquement à l'infirmerie où elle partait en ronchonnant, parfois accompagnée par Bletchley. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque l'objet de ses pensées apparut à côté de lui. La jeune blonde resta en vol stationnaire, ne tenant son balai qu'avec ses jambes.

\- Alors capitaine, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? On s'entraîne à viser Miles maintenant ?

Pour une raison qui échappait complètement à Drago, le gardien était une des seules personnes que Black appelait par son prénom.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il d'un ton sec. Quand on sera en match, vous devrez vous débarrasser du gardien adverse en premier pour laisser le champ libre aux poursuiveurs.

La jeune blonde acquiesça d'un air légèrement dubitatif, faisant grogner Drago. Visiblement, quelque chose la dérangeait dans cette manœuvre.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ? questionna-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Même lui avait fini par intégrer que, pour ce qui était du Quidditch, il valait mieux l'écouter.

\- Non rien, c'est juste que… c'est la deuxième règle de la tactique de Whisp non ? Pourquoi on n'utilise pas la première plutôt ? Sortir l'attrapeur d'abord ?

Drago soupira. A chaque entraînement, elle lui sortait des listes de manœuvres, de placements et il se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle arrivait à retenir toutes ces infos.

\- Black, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on joue en amateur ici. Les règles de ce genre c'est bon pour les matchs de professionnels. Dans notre cas, on a souvent plus de chances de gagner en marquant des buts. Les attrapeurs ne sont pas assez haut niveau.

\- Mais le premier match c'est contre les Gryffondor, pas vrai ? insista la jeune fille, sans qu'il ne comprenne où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

\- Oui, et alors ?!

\- Et alors, comme stratégie, ça serait impec' contre les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Cornfoot est un très bon gardien, ça fait des années qu'il joue, il connaît la technique par cœur et Owen Cauldwell, celui des Poufsouffle, n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience mais il a des instincts de dingue. Weasley… eh ben… c'est une véritable passoire. Comme gardien il est lamentable, il n'a pas assez d'intuition et il craque beaucoup trop facilement. Par contre, il vole bien et il est super bon stratège. Perso, je trouve qu'il ferait un bien meilleur poursuiveur. La responsabilité ne reposerait plus sur lui seul vu qu'il aurait deux partenaires avec qui travailler. Bref, tout ça pour dire que le meilleur joueur des Gryffondor, c'est Potter ! Il joue complètement à l'instinct et c'est ça qui le rend aussi dangereux. Summerby est très bon aussi mais il est moins rapide, prend moins de risques et Chang n'a pas assez de réflexes. Du coup, tu ne trouves pas que ça serait mieux d'appliquer la règle numéro un pour le premier match et la deuxième pour les autres ?

Drago la contempla, totalement effaré.

\- Par Salazar, mais COMMENT est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? Tu ne les as jamais vu jouer !

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé.

\- J'ai été voir les entrainements.

\- Tu as assisté aux entrainements de toutes les autres maisons ?! Mais enfin pourquoi faire ?

\- Ben parce que ça m'intéresse, c'est tout, asséna la jeune Black. J'aime le Quidditch, vraiment. Pas seulement le fait de voler mais aussi la partie tactique. Et puis c'est important de s'informer sur la façon de jouer des adversaires.

Drago inspira un grand coup.

\- Ok et d'après toi, on est censés faire quoi ?

\- Eh ben, après Potter, les deux meilleurs joueurs de Gryffondor c'est les jumeaux Weasley. Leur principal défaut c'est d'être trop complémentaires. Ensemble ils sont excellents, séparés c'est pas terrible. Et pour notre équipe, c'est Miles le meilleur et ensuite toi. Faut surtout pas que vous soyez mis hors jeu. Les autres c'est moins grave. Alors… Graham peut protéger Miles et en même temps essayer de dégager les poursuiveurs. Et moi… je reste avec toi. Tu vas forcément être dans le même coin que Potter, je pourrais le ralentir pour que tu aies le temps de chercher le Vif et je m'occuperais des jumeaux s'il y a besoin.

\- Ok ! C'est bon, t'as gagné j'ai compris ! Va expliquer le changement de tactique à Pritchard, je me charge des autres.

\- A tes ordres… _capitaine._

ooo

Harry soupira, désappointé. Pendant quinze jours, Hermione n'avait plus reparlé de son idée d'organiser des cours de défense avec lui comme professeur. Mais ce soir, elle avait décidé de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Et lui n'avait pas franchement la tête à ça. Les deux semaines écoulées s'étaient déroulées comme dans le brouillard. Entre tous les devoirs qu'il avait à faire, les cours d'Ombrage, ceux de Rogue, les entraînements de Quidditch, Harry se sentait dépassé. Sans compter le sentiment persistant de culpabilité quand il croisait Valya et la tendance de Ron et des autres à le regarder de travers dès qu'il lui adressait la parole. Angelina était furieuse car la jeune Black avait pris l'habitude d'assister à tous leurs entraînements. Cela avait entrainé de nombreuses discussions houleuses mais comme rien dans le règlement ne l'interdisait, la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait dû s'incliner.

Malgré ça, Harry s'était tout de même surpris à repenser à l'idée d'Hermione. La plupart du temps, il trouvait ça complètement absurde. Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien à perdre non plus. C'est ainsi qu'il finit par accepter et Hermione proposa de recruter le plus de personnes possible.

\- Tu sais que notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu le premier week-end d'octobre ? Qu'en penserais-tu si nous disions à tous ceux qui sont intéressés de nous retrouver au village pour qu'on puisse en parler ? demanda son amie.

\- Eh ben… j'ai pas trop le choix si ? plaisanta gentiment le brun en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry était particulièrement excité.

\- Bon, commença Hermione, j'ai dit aux autres de nous retrouver à La Tête de Sanglier, c'est un autre pub, vous savez, celui qui n'est pas sur la grand-rue. Je crois que l'endroit est un peu... comment dire... un peu _louche..._ mais généralement les élèves de Poudlard n'y vont pas, alors je pense que nous ne risquons pas d'être entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Le pub n'avait rien à voir avec celui des Trois Balais. Plutôt miteux, l'endroit était rempli de gens étranges, les visages souvent dissimulés par des capuches ou des écharpes. Harry, Ron et Hermione commandèrent chacun une bièraubeurre et partirent s'installer dans un coin un peu à l'écart, pour attendre les autres. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte du pub s'ouvrait en grand, laissant entrer une foule de personnes. Il y eut d'abord Neville, avec Dean et Lavande, suivis de près par Parvati et Padma Patil en compagnie de (Harry sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux) Cho et de l'une de ses habituelles amies spécialisées dans les gloussements. Venait ensuite (toute seule et l'air si rêveur qu'elle aurait pu entrer là par hasard) Luna Lovegood. Puis Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, une élève de Poufsouffle avec une longue natte dans le dos et dont Harry ignorait le nom, trois garçons de Serdaigle qui s'appelaient, il en était presque sûr, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Terry Boot, Ginny, suivie d'un garçon blond, grand et maigre, le nez en trompette, que Harry reconnut vaguement pour l'avoir vu dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et enfin, fermant la marche, Fred et George Weasley accompagnés de leur ami Lee Jordan, tous trois chargés de grands sacs en papier remplis de marchandises achetées chez Zonko.

\- Hermione, chuchota Harry, paniqué. Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait que deux ou trois personnes !

Son amie lui fit signe de se taire et se leva pour parler au groupe. Harry se rendit vite compte que la plupart des élèves présents espéraient surtout qu'il s'explique à propos des événements de juin et de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Le Gryffondor refusa tout net et la discussion s'envenima rapidement. Le garçon blond de Poufsouffle, qui s'appelait Zacharias Smith, se montra particulièrement agaçant.

\- Tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit l'année dernière c'est que Cedric Diggory a été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu as ramené son corps à Poudlard. Il ne nous a donné aucun détail, il ne nous a pas expliqué comment Diggory avait été tué et je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir... commença le Poufsouffle.

Harry jeta un regard noir en direction d'Hermione, furieux qu'elle l'ait mis dans une situation pareille. Le ton monta mais finalement la situation s'apaisa d'elle-même et tous semblaient enthousiastes à l'idée d'apprendre réellement à se défendre. Jusqu'à ce que Harry remarque quelque chose.

\- Hermione… Tu n'as demandé à aucun Serpentard s'ils avaient envie de venir…? questionna-t-il prudemment.

La jeune fille le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés et Ron poussa un gémissement désespéré.

\- Euh Harry… intervint timidement Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais demander à des Serpentard de rejoindre ce groupe…?

\- En fait, affirma Harry avec un air de défi, je pensais à deux Serpentard en particulier. Black, et peut-être aussi Nott, vu qu'ils traînent toujours ensemble.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ernie Macmillan pour s'immiscer dans la conversation.

\- Enfin Potter, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! lança-t-il d'une voix sonore. On te l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois, cette fille est dangereuse. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à lui parler.

Plusieurs élèves autour de lui hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer, ce qui rendit Harry furieux.

\- Ah oui ?! rétorqua-t-il avec colère. Parce que tu la connais peut-être ? Tu as déjà discuté avec elle ? Contrairement à toi, Ernie, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de juger les gens à l'emporte-pièce, je préfère leur laisser une chance…

Les joues du Poufsouffle se teintèrent d'un rouge vif et il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

\- On a qu'à voter, marmonna Ron. Alors, ceux qui sont contre inviter des Serpentard lèvent la main, ajouta-t-il en brandissant son propre poing en l'air.

Aussitôt, presque tous les élèves levèrent le bras. Luna Lovegood regardait ailleurs et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'un vote était en train d'avoir lieu. Hermione et Ginny hésitèrent un instant mais finirent par lever la main également. En fait, à part Harry, un seul garçon n'avait pas bougé.

\- Euh… Mal à l'aise, Zacharias Smith se tortilla sur sa chaise devant les regards perdus de ses camarades. Potter a raison, non ? Je veux dire… ça intéresserait sûrement Va… Black. Elle déteste Vous-savez-qui.

La plupart le fixèrent comme s'il était tombé sur la tête et même Harry l'observa avec perplexité. De toutes les personnes présentes, Smith était celui qu'il pensait le moins capable de réagir de cette manière. Harry secoua la tête.

\- Laisse tomber. On est un groupe maintenant, la majorité a voté.

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord et tous signèrent sur un morceau de parchemin, s'engageant à ne rien révéler au sujet de leur petit club. Ils étaient en train de réfléchir à un endroit où ils pourraient se réunir lorsque la porte du pub s'ouvrit à nouveau.

\- Salut Abelforth ! Ça serait possible d'avoir deux verres de whisky Pur Feu s'il te plait ?

Harry tourna la tête si vite qu'il crut attraper un torticolis. Il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaître la voix bien trop familière. Valya était accoudée au comptoir du bar, en train d'adresser un sourire charmeur au barman. Elle était habillée différemment de d'habitude, avec un blouson en cuir noir porté sur un débardeur blanc et avait à nouveau changé de boucle d'oreille, un simple anneau d'argent cette fois. Elle passa une des boissons à celui qui l'accompagnait et Harry poussa une exclamation incrédule.

\- Olivier ?!

Olivier Dubois sursauta, manquant de renverser le contenu de son verre sur lui.

\- Oh euh… Bonjour Harry, marmonna l'ancien capitaine des Gryffondor.

Il semblait extrêmement embarrassé.

\- Hey Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais pas que tu fréquenterais ce genre de pub… sourit Valya. Puis elle avisa la foule médusée qui se tenait à ses côtés. Woh… Je ne savais pas que la Tête de Sanglier était aussi prisée des élèves de Poudlard…

Angelina, les jumeaux et le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor se précipitèrent vers Olivier pour l'assaillir de questions. Valya s'avança vers eux en sirotant son verre et Hermione poussa une exclamation outrée.

\- Mais c'est du whisky Pur Feu !

\- Euh oui… et ?

\- Tu es mineure ! Le barman ne devrait même pas accepter de te servir !

Valya haussa un sourcil.

\- Et alors, Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? User de tes talents de parfaite préfète pour me coller une retenue et me dénoncer à McGo ?! Si ça t'amuse… Et Ab' s'en fiche comme de sa première bouteille de toute manière. Hermione voulut répliquer mais Ginny lui fit signe de se taire. Alors, enchaîna la jeune Black, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Vous faites un groupe d'études ou un truc du genre ? questionna-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Euh ouais… dit Harry, embêté. C'est un peu l'idée.

\- Un groupe d'études, c'est exactement ça, ajouta Ernie avec un air de défi.

Valya balaya rapidement le groupe des yeux et s'arrêta sur le Poufsouffle blond qui essayait de se faire tout petit derrière ses amis.

\- Zach ? Oh, désolée, je t'avais pas vu…

\- Hum salut…

Smith semblait avoir envie de disparaître sous terre. La jeune blonde s'approcha pour lui faire la bise avec un naturel déconcertant, sous les regards abasourdis des autres. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais je vais aller sauver Olivier des Gryffy fous de Quidditch, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et tu le connais d'où exactement ?! grogna Ron avec hostilité.

\- Aaah… on s'est rencontrés… par hasard on va dire, annonça Valya en souriant.

\- Pourquoi tu traînes avec lui alors ?

\- Ça par contre, Weasley, ça ne te regarde absolument pas, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air malicieux. Allez, à plus les Lions ! Potter, Zach, salua-t-elle avant de sortir du bar, le joueur des Flaquemare à sa suite.

Un grand silence emplit la salle.

\- Bordel mais depuis quand tu parles à Black toi ?! demanda Justin Finch-Fletchley d'un ton accusateur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?!

\- Probablement la même chose que Dubois, marmonna Hermione. Ça m'étonne même pas… ajouta-t-elle avec écœurement.

Smith rougit de colère.

\- Merci Granger mais je crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis ! Aux dernières nouvelles, je fais encore ce que je veux de ma vie et elle aussi d'ailleurs ! Il se leva brusquement. Vous aurez qu'à me prévenir pour la date et le lieu de réunion, lança-t-il à Justin et Ernie.

Il sortit rapidement, laissant Harry et les autres complètement interdits.

\- Ça veut dire quoi exactement « probablement la même chose que Dubois » ? répéta Ron, désorienté.

\- J'avoue que je ne vois pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient à deux, ajouta Angelina. Et Smith alors ? Depuis quand il la connaît ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Laissez tomber. Je me comprends et ce n'est pas notre problème de toute façon. Bon, je pense qu'on a fini. On vous communiquera au plus vite les informations pour la première séance.

Par petits groupes, tous les élèves quittèrent le pub et Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent se balader dans Pré-au-Lard. Il y eut une vive discussion entre le rouquin et la jeune fille lorsque Hermione annonça que Ginny sortait avec Michael Corner, un garçon de Serdaigle. Encore obnubilé par Cho qui avait assisté à la réunion et le comportement déroutant de Valya, Harry décida de ne pas s'en mêler. Et tout compte fait, il était plutôt content de son après-midi…


	11. À chacun son combat

**Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! ;)**

 **Note : Hey ! Chapitre 10 ! Avec encore un petit passage directement extrait du tome 5 mais plus l'histoire avancera, moins il y en aura... C'est un peu un chapitre de transition, avec quelques impressions de Sirius et Severus ;) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **CHAPITRE.10 : A chacun son combat ( _Time of our lives_ – Tyrone Wells)**

* * *

Sirius se renfonça sur sa chaise, les poings serrés. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il supportait les discours grandiloquents de Dumbledore, Maugrey et compagnie, et il en avait plus qu'assez. Tout l'Ordre du Phénix était réuni. Il y avait bien sûr les Weasley les plus âgés, Tonks, Kingsley et les membres habituels mais également Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones et d'autres qui passaient moins régulièrement au quartier général. Et évidemment, Sirius devait aussi subir la présence de Rogue. Dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd, tout le monde parlait et criait en même temps. La raison de cette agitation était le rapport que Mondingus Fletcher venait de faire. D'après l'escroc, Harry et ses amis avaient décidé de créer une sorte de groupe de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Sirius sourit intérieurement. Son filleul avait de la ressource. Il allait consciemment violer plusieurs articles du règlement pour pouvoir apprendre à ses camarades à se défendre. C'était tout à fait le genre de choses que James et lui auraient pu faire lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur mettre une idée pareille dans la tête ?! se lamenta Molly Weasley.

\- On sait tous ici que Potter a toujours fait fi de toutes les règles et qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ça ne devrait même pas nous étonner, persifla Rogue.

\- Oh, peut-être que si on lui donnait les informations auxquelles il a droit, qu'on lui parlait de… je ne sais pas moi… cette foutue prophétie, il serait plus prudent… lança Sirius d'une voix sonore.

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté Sirius, il est nécessaire que Harry en sache le moins possible pour l'instant. Il doit pouvoir vivre normalement, se concentrer sur ses études, il est bien trop jeune pour porter un tel fardeau.

\- Et vous pensez vraiment que Voldemort va prendre le temps de se demander s'il est « trop jeune » ?! rétorqua Sirius. Il va attaquer à la première occasion, il l'a déjà fait ! Et Harry devrait pouvoir être conseillé plutôt que gardé dans l'ignorance. Avec un peu de chance, ça évitera un fiasco comme celui de juin ! La preuve que c'est n'importe quoi, il s'inquiète tellement qu'il en est réduit à s'entraîner tout seul ! Et je ne parle même pas de votre obstination à le laisser confiné chez les Dursley chaque été…

\- Il s'agit de sa famille, protesta Molly. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure situation mais au moins il a un foyer et le professeur Dumbledore nous a déjà expliqué qu'il était gardé en sécurité par les protections de sang !

\- Sa famille ?! Tu n'as jamais rencontré les Dursley personnellement, Molly, moi si ! Ces gens n'ont rien d'une famille pour Harry… Même Rogue peut te confirmer que Pétunia Dursley est une femme détestable, ajouta Sirius, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Qu'il vienne vivre ici au Square Grimmaurd, avec toi ?!

\- Oui ! rugit Sirius. Exactement ! Je suis son parrain, ça serait la meilleure solution !

\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants, tu ne saurais pas élever un adolescent !

Rogue poussa une exclamation étouffée tandis qu'un silence de mort tombait sur le salle. Sirius bondit de sa chaise comme un ressort et Remus se leva vivement pour le retenir par le bras.

\- Sirius… lui jeta le loup-garou avec un regard d'avertissement.

Il se dégagea brusquement.

\- Au cas où tu aurais oublié, asséna Sirius d'un ton glacial, j'AI EU des enfants…

Molly se plaqua une main sur la bouche, horrifiée.

\- Oh Sirius, je suis désolée, je…

\- Sauf que contrairement aux tiens, coupa sèchement Sirius, mes enfants sont morts ! Tout ça à cause de cette ordure de Voldemort et de cette saloperie de guerre… Mes meilleurs amis sont morts, ma femme est morte ! Tout le monde a subi des pertes à cette époque mais clairement, Molly, tu n'es pas celle qui a perdu le plus ici, alors si c'est pour parler de ce que tu ne connais pas, ferme-là ! Il toisa tout le monde avec un air de défi. Et si j'en avais la possibilité, j'élèverais Harry exactement comme j'aurais élevé mon fils et ma fille.

Remus le tira doucement en arrière pour qu'il se rasseye.

\- Calme-toi Sirius, ordonna Dumbledore. Molly ne pensait pas à mal. Mondingus, continue ton rapport s'il te plaît. Est-ce qu'ils savent déjà où ils vont se réunir, ce qu'ils vont faire ?

\- Nan, j'vous ai dit tout ce que je savais… Y'avait un de ces boucans de l'enfer chez Abelforth.

\- Donc rien d'autre qui aurait de l'importance, enchaîna Dumbledore. On va passer à…

\- Ah si ! Maintenant que j'y pense ! coupa Mondingus. C'est pas vraiment important mais y'a une autre gamine qui est venue parler à Harry et ses petits potes. J'ai pas bien vu à quoi elle ressemblait mais elle devait avoir leur âge donc j'ai juste supposé que c'était une copine de Potter. Elle a commandé un verre, a discuté vite fait avec eux et elle s'est barrée avec un autre gars ! D'ailleurs Dumbledore, lança l'escroc avec un sourire narquois, j'suis au regret de vous informer que le vieux Ab' hésite pas à servir vos élèves en whisky Pur Feu…

Rogue se leva d'un bond.

\- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu comme ça, grogna le Serpentard.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Servilus ? répliqua méchamment Sirius.

Mais Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

\- Je rentre, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Dumbledore. On sait tous les deux de qui il parle donc je vais aller constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Avant que le directeur ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le professeur de potions était sorti pour transplaner.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment, tout le monde devient dingue ou quoi ?! rugit Sirius.

Plus ça allait et plus il avait l'impression d'être entouré de fous…

ooo

Severus était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir de la salle des professeurs. Autour de lui se trouvait l'ensemble de ses collègues, qui discutaient avec animation. Tous les un ou deux mois, les enseignants de Poudlard se réunissaient pour faire une sorte de compte-rendu pédagogique. Ils faisaient le point sur les cours, discutaient d'informations diverses et examinaient les notes des élèves au cas par cas.

\- Bien, déclara Dumbledore. Nous allons passer aux cinquièmes années de Serpentard. Je suggère que nous commencions par notre nouvelle arrivée…

Severus grinça des dents.

\- Franchement Albus, on ne pourrait pas laisser tomber pour cette fois ? protesta-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'embête de toute manière.

\- Au contraire, je trouve qu'il est normal de la surveiller avec attention, s'insurgea Minerva McGonagall. Mais allez-y, Severus, commencez ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur Valyana Black ?

Le maître des potions grogna.

\- Ce que je peux en dire ?! Qu'elle est complètement nulle ! Son niveau en potions est aussi lamentable que l'était celui de son père lorsqu'il était à l'école et si je la laisse approcher d'un chaudron, je suis certain qu'à chaque fois, il va y avoir une catastrophe. Ses notes théoriques sont légèrement meilleures mais sa spécialité reste de m'inventer des bombes artisanales à chaque page. Visiblement elle essaye de s'améliorer un peu, elle travaille sur ses devoirs et elle lit ses manuels. Mais le seul résultat, c'est que ça lui donne plus d'idées pour engendrer un nouveau désastre.

\- Eh bien vous au moins, elle prend la peine de venir à votre cours, Severus ! intervint le professeur de Botanique. Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir vue plus de trois fois depuis le début de l'année…

\- Si peu ?! s'indigna McGonagall.

Chourave fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle assistait beaucoup plus à ton cours, Minerva…

\- Elle s'absente régulièrement, concéda le professeur de métamorphose, les lèvres pincées. Mais je la vois quand même de temps en temps. Et la plupart du temps, ses résultats ne sont guère brillants.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'elle avait réussi sans problème un sortilège de Disparition dès la première semaine ? s'étonna le directeur.

\- Eh bien c'était soit un coup de chance, soit de la pure fanfaronnade, affirma McGonagall. Ses performances sont plus qu'irrégulières. Il y a certains sorts qu'elle connaît sur le bout des doigts et d'autres où il lui faut de nombreux essais.

\- J'ai exactement le même souci dans mon cours, renchérit Flitwick. Mais j'ajouterais que, la plupart du temps, quand un sortilège lui donne du fil à retordre, c'est parce qu'elle s'en fiche complètement ! Si elle prenait la peine de travailler sérieusement et de faire un effort, son niveau serait bien meilleur. Je parle bien sûr de la partie pratique, parce que pour ce qui est de la théorie, j'ai de la chance si elle me rend un devoir une fois de temps en temps…

Un murmure approbateur parcourut la salle.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec vous, Filius, avoua Aurora Sinistra, l'enseignante d'astronomie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a moins de difficultés dans ma matière mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle prend la peine de s'y intéresser un minimum.

\- C'est pareil en arithmancie, enchaîna le professeur Vector. Avec un peu d'implication supplémentaire, elle pourrait être en tête de classe.

\- C'est étonnant, affirma Bathsheba Babbling. Pour ce qui est des Runes, c'est tout le contraire. Elle est appliquée, attentive, ses devoirs sont recherchés et documentés. Peut-être qu'elle a des facilités dans cette matière mais c'est évident qu'il y a un gros travail derrière. Et au niveau pratique, elle dépasse largement les premiers au classement, y compris miss Granger.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une petite exclamation incrédule.

\- Donc, pour résumer, ajouta Dumbledore, des notes catastrophiques en potions, botanique et histoire de la magie, des résultats moyens en sortilèges et métamorphose, un peu meilleurs en astronomie et arithmancie et un excellent niveau en Runes. Il est évident que je vais laisser de côté la défense contre les forces du Mal…

\- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur le directeur, mais je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous insinuez, toussota Dolorès Ombrage. Je vous ai laissé un mot au sujet des résultats de Black…

\- Résultats qui sont inexistants puisqu'elle sèche systématiquement votre cours, la rembarra Dumbledore d'un ton sec. Et de toute manière, même si elle assistait correctement aux examens, je pense que nous sommes tous au courant que miss Black sait lire. Si elle est capable, ou non, de recracher par cœur le contenu d'un livre ne nous intéresse pas tellement.

Ombrage rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Les devoirs que je donne sont conformes à ce qui est demandé par le ministère !

\- Et je ne peux pas vous en empêcher mais je suis loin de les considérer comme une source d'évaluation fiable. Ça suffit ! ajouta le directeur alors qu'Ombrage s'apprêtait à répliquer. Nous avons déjà discuté de vos méthodes, Dolorès, et ce n'est pas le sujet ! Il examina les papiers qui se trouvaient devant lui tandis qu'Ombrage se renfonçait dans son siège pour griffonner frénétiquement sur son bloc-notes. Bien, je crois qu'on peut affirmer que miss Black a un niveau à peu près équivalent à celui de monsieur Potter. Elle est très loin d'avoir les connaissances de miss Granger mais elle a des points forts dans certaines matières. Globalement, nous avons mis en évidence un gros manque de travail et d'intérêt dans plusieurs cours. Compte tenu de son passé… inconnu, ça pourrait être pire. Au moins, nous n'aurons pas besoin de la faire changer de classe, même si elle risque d'avoir des difficultés lors des BUSE. Il nota quelques mots sur une feuille et la tendit à Severus. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire le résumé de nos observations.

« Mais enfin pourquoi moi…? » gémit Severus intérieurement.

ooo

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la première réunion à La Tête de Sanglier. Il était déjà plus de minuit et Harry était seul dans la salle commune. Le Gryffondor était de plus en plus inquiet. La veille, Hedwige était arrivée pour lui porter du courrier et elle était blessée. Elle portait un message de Sirius, qui lui donnait rendez-vous le soir-même à la cheminée de la salle commune. La discussion avec son parrain avait été houleuse. Sirius était irrité et Harry voyait bien qu'il se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ombrage avait failli l'attraper et Hermione était persuadée que c'était ce vieux crapaud rose qui avait attaqué Hedwige. Sans compter ses cauchemars toujours récurrents, avec cette fichue porte qui apparaissait et disparaissait soudainement. Et aussi le nouveau décret mis en place pour les empêcher de créer leur groupe de défense et sa cicatrice qui lui faisait mal, associée à des émotions de Voldemort. Il aurait bien voulu parler à Valya pour se changer les idées mais la jeune fille avait disparu une nouvelle fois. Il devait encore faire ses devoirs alors que Ron et Hermione étaient partis se coucher depuis longtemps.

Harry lisait et relisait son livre de potions sans rien comprendre. « Ces plantes sont d'une grande utilité pour enflammer le cerveau et entrent ainsi dans la composition des philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille par lesquels le sorcier désire inciter à des conduites impétueuses et téméraires...»

... Hermione disait que Sirius devenait téméraire depuis qu'il était enfermé square Grimmaurd...

«... d'une grande utilité pour enflammer le cerveau et entrent ainsi dans la composition...»

 _... La Gazette du sorcier_ penserait sûrement qu'il avait le cerveau enflammé si elle découvrait qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Voldemort...

«... entrent ainsi dans la composition des philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille...»

... La confusion, c'était le mot qui convenait. Pour quelle raison savait-il ce que Voldemort ressentait ? Quelle était donc la nature de ce lien étrange qui existait entre eux et dont jamais Dumbledore ne lui avait donné une explication satisfaisante ?

«... le sorcier désire inciter...»

... Harry aurait tellement eu envie de dormir...

«... à des conduites impétueuses...»

... Ce fauteuil devant le feu était si chaud, si confortable, avec Pattenrond qui ronronnait, le crépitement des flammes et la pluie qui continuait de tambouriner sur les carreaux...

Le livre lui glissa des mains et tomba sur le tapis avec un bruit mat. Sa tête s'inclina sur le côté... Il avançait une fois de plus le long d'un couloir sans fenêtres, ses pas résonnant dans le silence. À mesure que la porte au bout du passage se rapprochait, l'excitation accélérait le rythme de son cœur... Et puis, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la porte disparut. Harry se débattit dans son sommeil, à moitié conscient de rêver. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose bloquait la vision pour le ramener à ses songes normaux. Il essaya de revenir à l'image de la porte mais le cauchemar fut fermement repoussé par il ne savait quoi.

\- Harry Potter, monsieur !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Toutes les chandelles de la salle commune étaient éteintes mais il voyait quelque chose bouger près de lui.

\- Quiélà ? dit Harry en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

Le feu s'était presque entièrement consumé, il faisait noir dans la pièce.

\- Dobby vous ramène votre chouette, monsieur ! couina une petite voix.

\- Dobby ? répéta Harry d'une voix pâteuse en scrutant les ténèbres dans la direction d'où venait la voix.

Dobby, l'elfe de maison, était debout à côté de la table sur laquelle Hermione avait laissé une demi-douzaine de chapeaux de laine. Ses grandes oreilles pointues dépassaient de sous une pile de chapeaux qui devait rassembler tous ceux qu'Hermione avait tricotés. Il les portait les uns par-dessus les autres et sa tête paraissait s'être ainsi allongée de près de un mètre. Sur le dernier pompon de la pile se tenait Hedwige qui hululait d'un air paisible, visiblement guérie.

\- Dobby s'est proposé pour ramener la chouette de Harry Potter, dit l'elfe de sa voix aiguë, une expression de véritable adoration sur le visage. Le professeur Gobe-Planche dit qu'elle va très bien, maintenant, monsieur.

Il s'inclina si bas que son nez en pointe effleura le tapis usé. Avec un hululement indigné, Hedwige s'envola et vint se poser sur le bras du fauteuil.

\- Merci, Dobby ! dit Harry en caressant la tête de sa chouette.

Il ne cessait de cligner des yeux pour sortir définitivement de son rêve. La porte lui avait parue tellement réelle… Et il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu chasser ainsi la vision de sa tête. On aurait dit qu'une sorte de bouclier était apparu dans son esprit. Harry se retourna pour observer Dobby et remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé.

\- Heu... Tu as pris _tous_ les vêtements qu'a laissés Hermione ?

Il discuta quelques minutes avec l'elfe en baillant.

\- Harry Potter ne semble pas heureux, remarqua, Dobby qui se redressa en regardant Harry d'un air timide. Dobby l'a entendu grommeler dans son sommeil. Harry Potter a-t-il fait de mauvais rêves ?

\- Pas vraiment mauvais, répondit Harry. J'en ai eu de pires.

L'elfe contempla Harry de ses grands yeux sphériques. Puis, les oreilles tombantes, il dit d'un ton très sérieux :

\- Dobby aimerait bien pouvoir aider Harry Potter parce que Harry Potter a donné la liberté à Dobby et Dobby est beaucoup plus heureux maintenant. Harry eut un sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider, Dobby, mais je te remercie de me l'avoir proposé. Il se frotta les yeux. Ah mais, attends, dit lentement Harry, il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi, Dobby. L'elfe le regarda, le visage radieux.

\- Dites ce que veut Harry Potter, monsieur !

\- J'ai besoin d'un endroit où vingt-huit personnes puissent s'entraîner à la défense contre les forces du Mal sans être découvertes par un professeur. Et surtout pas par le professeur Ombrage.

Il s'attendait à voir le sourire de Dobby disparaître et ses oreilles tomber. Il s'attendait à l'entendre dire que c'était impossible ou bien qu'il essayerait de chercher un endroit mais qu'il n'avait pas grand espoir. Jamais, en revanche, il n'aurait pensé que Dobby allait faire un petit bond en l'air et agiter ses oreilles d'un air joyeux en claquant des mains.

\- Dobby connaît l'endroit idéal, monsieur ! dit-il d'un ton allègre. Dobby en a entendu parler par les autres elfes de maison quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, monsieur. On l'appelle la Pièce Va-et- Vient ou encore la Salle sur Demande.

\- Et pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Parce que c'est une pièce où on ne peut entrer, dit Dobby d'un ton très sérieux, que si on en a vraiment besoin. Parfois, elle est là, parfois, elle n'y est pas, mais quand elle apparaît, elle contient toujours ce qu'on cherche. Dobby l'a déjà utilisée, monsieur, ajouta l'elfe en baissant la voix d'un air coupable, quand Winky avait beaucoup bu. Et Dobby sait aussi que Mr Rusard y a trouvé du matériel de nettoyage un jour où il en manquait, monsieur, et...

\- Et si on avait vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, dit Harry, après s'être soudain rappelé quelque chose que Dumbledore lui avait dit l'année précédente, au bal de Noël, est-ce qu'elle se remplirait de pots de chambre ?

\- Dobby le pense, monsieur, répondit l'elfe en hochant gravement la tête. C'est une pièce très étonnante, monsieur.

\- Combien de gens la connaissent ? demanda Harry qui s'était redressé dans son fauteuil.

\- Très peu, monsieur. La plupart du temps, ils tombent dessus quand ils en ont vraiment besoin mais, souvent, ils ne la retrouvent plus jamais parce qu'ils ne savent pas qu'elle est toujours là à attendre qu'on l'appelle, monsieur.

\- C'est une excellente idée, dit Harry, le cœur battant. Ça me semble parfait, Dobby. Il avisa Hedwige toujours perché sur le bras du fauteuil. Écoute, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer où est cette salle et comment on y entre ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs, Hedwige sur son épaule. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était ramener sa chouette à la volière et en profiter pour aller voir la Salle sur Demande. Il avait presque atteint la tour Ouest lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il manqua de foncer dans une personne qui venait en sens inverse.

\- Potter ? Tu fais une petite balade nocturne ?

Valya lui sourit malicieusement, sa longue mèche lui tombant sur les yeux. Elle portait un pull un peu trop large dont les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes laissaient apparaître ses tatouages. Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Hedwige hulula et voleta jusqu'à l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Haha… C'est ta chouette ? Elle a l'air cool, rigola-t-elle.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Harry. Elle était blessée, un elfe de maison vient de me la ramener et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fatigue en volant jusqu'à la tour.

Valya fronça les sourcils.

\- Blessée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Eh ben, le courrier est surveillé… On en est pas sûrs mais on pense que c'est Ombrage qui l'a interceptée pour lire ma lettre, expliqua le Gryffondor, la mâchoire serrée.

Valya lança un juron extrêmement grossier.

\- Tu sais que normalement tu peux porter plainte pour ce genre de trucs ? Même si c'est juste une suspicion… Bref, tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la volière ? Je faisais juste un tour de toute façon…

Harry accepta avec plaisir et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au pied de la Tour Ouest.

\- Au fait, lança-t-il, ça fait deux jours que je te cherchais, je voulais te parler d'un truc…

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais, samedi, quand tu nous as vus à la Tête de Sanglier… commença Harry. En fait, c'est pas exactement un groupe d'études ce qu'on veut faire. C'est une association de défense contre les forces du Mal. Parce qu'on apprend rien du tout dans les cours de Ombrage. Alors que Voldemort est de retour et qu'on a besoin de savoir se défendre !

\- Woh… c'est ambitieux comme projet dis donc… souligna la jeune Black.

\- Hermione s'est chargée de recruter des gens intéressés, et j'avais proposé à tout le monde d'en parler à toi et à Nott sauf…

\- …sauf qu'on est à Serpentard, c'est ça ? devina Valya en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Elle secoua la tête, dégoutée.

\- Ecoute, lança Harry, je me fiche de ce que les autres ont dit. C'est stupide. Si vous avez envie de venir, pour participer ou même juste pour regarder, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre tes potes à dos juste pour nous…

Harry balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Franchement, ça ne m'intéresse pas ce qu'ils pensent là. Et si ça gène quelqu'un, alors je vais revoir sérieusement ma notion de l'amitié.

\- Ok Potter, merci. C'est sympa d'y avoir pensé, je passerais peut-être à l'occasion. La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils. D'ailleurs, vous comptez vous réunir où exactement ? Si vous êtes beaucoup…

\- C'est justement ça que je voulais aller voir, continua Harry. Un elfe de maison que je connais m'a parlé d'une salle spéciale, qui apparaît uniquement quand on en a besoin. C'est au septième étage apparemment.

\- La Salle sur Demande ? Ah oui c'est une bonne idée ça…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Mais… tu connais ? Comment est-ce que tu en as entendu parler ?

\- Hum… Ralph a été élève à Poudlard aussi, tu sais. Et il était ami avec mes oncles, du coup il m'a raconté pas mal de trucs à propos du château.

\- Attends… tes oncles…?

\- Severus Rogue et Regulus Black. Et il connaissait ma mère. En tout cas, cette salle est géniale à ce qu'il paraît.

\- Cool… par contre ça n'a pas l'air simple pour y entrer, maugréa Harry.

\- Tu veux que je te montre ? proposa Valya. Ralph m'a expliqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents se dirigeaient vers le septième étage, après avoir laissé Hedwige dans la volière. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un pan de mur, face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

\- Dobby m'a dit qu'il fallait passer trois fois devant ce mur en pensant très fort à ce que l'on voulait…

\- Ouais, c'est exactement ça. Tu vas voir… Elle fit des allers retours dans le couloir et une porte en bois apparut dans le mur. Après toi Potter, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Harry pénétra dans la pièce et resta figé sur le seuil. Le plafond, semblable à celui de la Grande Salle, brillait de milliers d'étoiles. Le sol était couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige mais pourtant, une sensation de chaleur régnait dans la salle. Des arbres et des troncs pleins de givre étaient plantés un peu partout. La jeune fille s'allongea dans la neige, les yeux rivés vers le ciel artificiel.

\- Tu… tu as demandé quoi au juste…? balbutia Harry. Valya rit doucement.

\- Le refuge de Sélène Rogue et Lily Evans…


	12. Attention les serpents mordent

**Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ;)**

 **Note : Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 11 ! Un peu plus d'action et pour la première fois, un point de vue de Valya... J'en profite pour remercier Corentin, alias LovePara, pour ses conseils et sa correction ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **CHAPITRE.11 : Attention les serpents mordent ( _Boom Clap_ – Charli XCX)**

* * *

Théo était installé dans la salle commune des Serpentard et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Depuis le début de la soirée, Valya squattait avec lui. Il étudiait et discutait avec elle en même temps. Seulement, Malefoy avait une fois de plus décidé de faire son intéressant. Il se vantait, balançait des remarques à tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée, se foutait de la gueule des Gryffondor… Et surtout, il s'en prenait violemment à Graham Pritchard, le petit batteur de deuxième année.

\- Alors comme ça, il paraît que ton père est un Auror…? se moqua Malefoy.

\- Dis-donc, ils sont pas très efficaces au département des Aurors parce que tous les Mangemorts se baladent tranquillement et ils sont trop stupides pour voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, enchaîna Zabini.

\- C'est un peu des gros nuls non ? rigola Pansy Parkinson.

Malefoy ricana méchamment.

\- Allez minus vas-y… dis-le que ton père c'est un gros nul.

Pritchard, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et les yeux grands ouverts semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Je… je euh… bégaya le gamin.

D'une bourrade, Crabbe le poussa à terre.

\- Dépêche-toi avant que je m'énerve ! grogna Malefoy. Répète après moi : « Mon père est un gros nul ». Allez !

\- Je… s'il te plait, non… je…

Malefoy s'avança vivement vers Pritchard.

\- Fiche-lui la paix.

Théo gémit avec inquiétude. Évidemment. Valya, qui était jusque là tranquillement assise en tailleur sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, avait décidé d'intervenir. Elle se leva lentement et Théo la suivit aussitôt. Les yeux gris de la jeune blonde brillaient de rage et tout dans sa posture trahissait sa fureur. Il y avait de très grandes chances pour que la confrontation dégénère. Malefoy fronça les sourcils, agacé.

\- On t'a rien demandé Black ! C'est pas tes affaires, alors te mêle pas de ça !

D'un mouvement vif, Valya sortit sa baguette et le blond pâlit en reculant. Plusieurs élèves poussèrent une exclamation de surprise et Théo sentit une sonnette d'alarme s'allumer dans un coin de sa tête. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. De tous les duels qui avaient opposé la jeune Black à Malefoy, c'était toujours lui qui avait commencé. Pour que Valya dégaine la première, il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment mais alors vraiment TRÈS en colère. Elle s'approcha de Pritchard, toujours par terre, et l'attrapa par le bras pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Tire-toi de là, Graham, ordonna-t-elle.

Le gamin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui adressa seulement un rapide signe de remerciement, avant de filer vers ses amis.

\- Putain mais tu fais chier ! explosa Malefoy. C'est quoi ton problème, en quoi ça te concerne ?!

\- Ça me concerne, annonça la jeune fille d'une voix glaciale, parce que tu t'en prends gratuitement à un pauvre gosse de deuxième année, qui fait partie de ta maison, qui est ton coéquipier de Quidditch et par conséquent MON coéquipier.

\- Et du coup tu as décidé de jouer à l'héroïne ? railla le blond. C'est quoi le plan ? Tu veux suivre les traces de ton père ? Méfie-toi Black, c'est ses potes qui ont fini par le traîner à Azkaban…

Valya fit un pas en avant et Théo bondit pour la retenir.

\- Valya non ! Elle se dégagea d'un geste.

\- Attends Théo, ça fait des semaines qu'il me cherche là ! s'emporta-t-elle. Il ne pourra pas dire que je l'avais pas prévenu… De toute façon, lança-t-elle d'une voix sonore, on est bien d'accord que ce qui se passe à Serpentard reste à Serpentard n'est-ce pas…?

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut la salle et les élèves se rassemblèrent le long des murs. Peu importait ce qui allait suivre, personne d'autre ne serait mis au courant.

\- Ça va mal finir, affirma Théo en guise d'avertissement.

Elle lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

\- Il voulait se battre, alors on va se battre. Allez Malefoy… Sors ta baguette, gronda Valya d'une voix dure.

ooo

Drago saisit sa baguette et jeta sans attendre un maléfice de croche pied. Il savait que le combat ne serait pas loyal de toute manière. Il était plutôt confiant, son père l'avait entraîné au duel. Mais Black sauta agilement sur le côté, laissant le sortilège la manquer d'un bon mètre.

\- _Stupéfix_ ! _Lashlabask_ ! répliqua la jeune blonde.

Drago se décala rapidement pour éviter le premier sortilège et se retrouva en plein dans la trajectoire du deuxième. Black avait parfaitement calculé son coup. Il glapit de douleur en sentant les étincelles brûlantes du _Lashlabask_ sur sa peau.

\- Bordel, Black, à quoi tu joues ?! demanda le blond avec effroi.

Comme le premier jour, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans leurs appartements, Drago commença à se sentir vraiment en danger. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle utiliserait des sortilèges pouvant blesser réellement… Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoya un puissant maléfice Cuisant. Sa main se couvrit de cloques et il faillit lâcher sa baguette sous le coup de la souffrance. Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris effarés.

\- Et quoi, Malefoy ?! Tu croyais qu'on allait encore faire un duel avec des sortilèges de cours de récré c'est ça ?! rétorqua Black avec un rictus mauvais.

\- IMPEDIMENTA ! hurla Drago en même temps qu'elle lançait un maléfice de Catapultage sous ses pieds.

Il la vit rentrer la tête dans les épaules pour éviter son maléfice d'Entrave tandis qu'il était projeté violemment dans les airs. Il se remit sur ses pieds avec difficulté.

\- Alors ?! Tu t'amuses Malefoy ? C'est ça que tu voulais ?!

\- _Diffindo_ , tenta Drago, les yeux pleins de haine.

\- _Reducto_ ! gronda la jeune fille avec un sourire sadique.

Le sortilège de Découpe frôla le bras de Black, laissant une longue trace rouge dont elle ne sembla même pas se soucier. Et Drago hoqueta lorsque le sort de la jeune blonde toucha sa jambe de plein fouet, arrachant un morceau de chair. Il se tordit de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? C'est pas plus sympa ce genre de sortilèges ? C'était quoi celui que tu voulais me lancer la dernière fois déjà…? Ah oui… _ENDOLORIS_ ! jeta la jeune fille d'une voix glaciale.

Avec une exclamation paniquée, Drago se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il sentit le maléfice passer à moins d'un centimètre de sa tête et le trait rouge s'écrasa sur le mur derrière lui. Il comprit qu'elle avait fait exprès de ne pas le viser, qu'elle voulait simplement lui faire peur. Et ça avait marché parfaitement, constata Drago avec fureur. Un silence terrifié emplit la salle commune et Black abaissa sa baguette. Elle secoua la tête avec dégout.

\- Allez, fini de jouer. Je perds mon temps avec toi… lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Drago se redressa dans un dernier mouvement de provocation, inconscient du fait qu'il allait sûrement le payer très cher.

\- De toute façon, tu serais incapable de jeter vraiment un sortilège impardonnable, railla-t-il. Parler c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, t'es aussi lâche que ton fugitif de père !

Black se retourna vivement.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! _Incarcerem_ !

Un instant plus tard, Drago était solidement ligoté, sa baguette dans les mains de la jeune blonde qui le fixait en souriant. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être juste devant lui.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? dit-elle d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Tu es sûr de ça…? Pourtant… je pourrais non ? On sait tous les deux que ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce, donc je ne risque rien…

Elle pointa lentement sa baguette sur sa gorge et Drago ferma les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de la pousser à bout à ce point là ? Il savait très bien qu'elle n'hésiterait pas, il avait seulement voulu la faire chier, comme d'habitude. Il ne pensait pas que le fait qu'il bouscule un peu Pritchard allait lui faire péter un chaudron comme ça. Il se crispa, se préparant à la douleur atroce et tellement familière du Doloris.

\- _Impero_ ! claqua la voix froide de Black.

Aussitôt, Drago sentit sa tête se vider de toute pensée. Il se sentait parfaitement bien et serein, en sécurité même. « Demande pardon à Graham… » La voix dans sa tête avait quelque chose de doux et de rassurant. « Demande lui pardon, allez… » Il avait encore vaguement conscience que c'était Black qui lui parlait mais sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule pour présenter des excuses. « C'est ça, vas-y demande lui pardon… excuse-toi auprès de Graham… » Un court instant, son esprit se cabra. Il détestait Black, il n'allait sûrement pas lui obéir… Mais son élan de rébellion fut vite étouffé.

\- Désolé… Désolé Pritchard… souffla-t-il au deuxième année qui le fixait avec terreur.

Immédiatement, l'emprise du sort se relâcha et Drago retomba au sol, le souffle saccadé. Il prit conscience qu'il n'était plus attaché. Quelqu'un vint s'accroupir juste à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne t'en prendras plus à Graham, énonça calmement Black. D'ailleurs, un conseil, évite de t'en prendre à qui que ce soit d'autre… Tu vas arrêter de me faire chier et me foutre la paix comme je te l'ai demandé. Elle posa sa baguette à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée à l'entrée, la jeune blonde se retourna. Oh et… tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie te faire soigner, on sait jamais, ça pourrait s'infecter, ajouta-t-elle d'un air goguenard avant de disparaître par le trou derrière la statue.

ooo

Harry se tenait devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Leur première réunion devait avoir lieu à huit heures. Il s'avança vers le mur vierge et Hermione le retint par le poignet.

\- Harry, tu es sûr de toi ? demanda son amie avec inquiétude. Les idées de Dobby ne sont pas toujours sans danger…

\- Il n'y a pas que Dobby qui m'en a parlé, marmonna Harry. Fais-moi confiance, je sais qu'on sera tranquilles ici…

Il passa trois fois devant le mur. « On a besoin d'un endroit pour apprendre à se battre… Un endroit pour nous entraîner à la magie, où personne ne pourra nous trouver… », songea-t-il de toutes ses forces. La porte familière apparut et il l'ouvrit sans hésiter. Harry sourit avec nostalgie. La pièce enneigée de la veille, où il était resté en compagnie de Valya, avait laissé place à une vraie salle d'entraînement. Au centre, l'espace était dégagé et quelques mannequins rembourrés étaient disposés en demi-cercle. Des bibliothèques s'alignaient le long des murs et de grands coussins en soie tenaient lieu de sièges. Au fond de la pièce, des étagères étaient chargées de toutes sortes d'instruments tels des Scrutoscopes, des Capteurs de Dissimulation et une grande Glace à l'Ennemi craquelée, celle-là même que Harry avait déjà vue l'année précédente dans le bureau du faux Maugrey. Hermione se précipita aussitôt vers les livres tandis que Ron se laissait tomber sur un coussin.

\- Wow, mec, t'avais raison, c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma le rouquin.

\- Il y a tout ce qu'il nous faut ici, renchérit Hermione.

Bientôt, on frappa à la porte et leurs camarades arrivèrent par petits groupes de deux ou trois, poussant des exclamations ravies lorsqu'ils découvraient la salle. A huit heures pile, tout le monde fut là et Harry s'empressa de verrouiller la porte.

\- Bon, lança-t-il la bouche sèche, lorsqu'il vit tous les regards tournés vers lui. Voici l'endroit que nous avons trouvé pour nos séances d'entrainement.

Pendant quelques minutes, les adolescents manifestèrent leur approbation et entamèrent une discussion animée. Hermione avait proposé de donner un nom à leur groupe et tous cherchaient des idées. Il y avait eu des propositions sympathiques comme le simple « Association de Défense » présenté par Cho. Au contraire, d'autres étaient beaucoup plus fantaisistes : « le Front de libération contre les crétins du ministère », « la Ligue des Champions anti-Ombrage » et même « l'Armée de Dumbledore », suggéré par un Ron pince sans rire. Harry fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ce groupe… commença-t-il. Ce groupe devrait être ouvert à n'importe quel élève de Poudlard, peu importe son âge, sa famille… ou sa maison, asséna-t-il d'un ton ferme. On doit s'unir pour résister. Alors peut-être quelque chose comme… l'Alliance…

\- L'Alliance de Poudlard, glissa Luna Lovegood de son habituelle voix rêveuse.

\- Ça fait l'AP en abrégé, c'est cool, lança gaiement Ginny.

Un murmure joyeux parcourut la salle.

\- Super, c'est adopté ! affirma Harry.

En grosses lettres, sur le parchemin qui portait toutes leurs signatures, Hermione inscrivit :

ALLIANCE DE POUDLARD

Enfin, ils purent passer à la pratique. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'amuserait autant à donner des instructions et à voir les autres les appliquer. Tout son stress s'envola d'un coup. Il avait décidé de commencer par l' _Expelliarmus_ et, à sa grande surprise, ce n'était guère brillant. Beaucoup de ses camarades ne maîtrisaient pas du tout ce sortilège. Mais au bout d'une heure, les progrès étaient déjà visibles. Neville visait bien mieux, Ginny avait amélioré sa vitesse et tous les autres avaient gagné en puissance. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'il était passé devant Cho. Ils finirent par se donner rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante et Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent la salle commune des Gryffondor, enchantés de leur soirée. Ombrage n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, l'Alliance de Poudlard allait faire des étincelles…

ooo

Valya soupira profondément, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Depuis son duel avec Malefoy, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une pancarte « ATTENTION DANGER MORTEL » accrochée dans le dos. Les autres Serpentard l'observaient avec un étrange mélange de crainte et de respect, ce qui était carrément horripilant. Les plus jeunes, et surtout Graham, lui jetaient des regards remplis d'admiration. Elle avait été particulièrement cruelle, voire sadique avec Malefoy et tout le monde se comportait comme si elle était Merlin en personne. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Mais c'était comme ça que ça marchait, surtout à Serpentard. Il fallait maintenir l'illusion, ne jamais laisser tomber le masque. Théo était le seul qui continuait à agir normalement.

\- Tu lui aurais vraiment jeté un Doloris ? avait simplement demandé son ami.

\- Non.

Le châtain avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ça a l'air de te surprendre.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait d'utiliser ce genre de sortilèges… avait hésité Théo.

\- J'ai jamais dit que ça me gênait. J'ai dit que je ne l'aurais pas lancé à Malefoy.

Malefoy… Rien que de penser à lui, elle sentait sa magie faire des étincelles autour d'elle. C'était complètement stupide mais la présence du blond la rendait incapable de se maîtriser. Elle avait tellement était consternée lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu à la table de Serpentard le premier jour… Mais le choc avait vite laissé place à la fureur. Et elle avait été atroce avec lui à plusieurs reprises. Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de remords l'envahir et elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Mais c'était inutile et elle le savait. Si elle se retrouvait face à Drago, elle allait péter les plombs une fois de plus. Au moins, peut-être qu'il allait vraiment l'éviter maintenant. Rester loin d'elle était la meilleure chose qu'il avait à faire.

Valya se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira à nouveau. Elle se leva doucement de l'encadrement de la fenêtre sur lequel elle était installée, se résignant à quitter la tranquillité de son refuge. Avec les cuisines, la tour d'astronomie était le meilleur endroit de Poudlard pour être au calme, si on ne tenait pas compte des couples qui venaient régulièrement y chercher un peu d'intimité. Enfin, à l'intérieur du château bien sûr. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait passé tout son temps dans la forêt ou mieux, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Silencieusement, la jeune blonde descendit les escaliers avant de stopper net. Les sanglots étaient parfaitement audibles d'ici. Valya s'avança vers un recoin, dissimulé sous les marches en bois. Elle se figea devant la scène. Le garçon était recroquevillé contre le mur, les bras enroulés autour de son torse mince. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés étaient poisseux de sang et retombaient en mèches fines sur son visage couvert d'ecchymoses. Elle fit un pas vers lui et se retrouva face à deux yeux gris pleins de colère.

\- Va t-en, siffla difficilement le gamin.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans mais son regard brûlait de détermination. Valya s'approcha et il se tapit un peu plus dans le coin.

\- Hey, panique pas va, je vais pas te frapper, assura-t-elle en faisant aussitôt marche arrière.

Elle lui montra ses paumes ouvertes pour prouver qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

\- Tu es à Serpentard, cracha le plus jeune.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieux, ça va durer longtemps cette histoire ? Ça devient lassant à force…

\- Les Serpentard sont des salauds, murmura-t-il avec rancœur. Ils sont tous pareils. Ils vont rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la première occasion.

Valya laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Je pense pouvoir affirmer que je suis loin de correspondre au profil type du méchant Serpentard. Et les idées de Voldemort ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Il sursauta violemment à l'entente du nom du mage noir. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- …Clive, marmonna le garçon après un instant d'hésitation.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur en s'efforçant de ne pas se tenir trop près de lui et il se tendit aussitôt.

\- Clive ? C'est tout…?

Il détourna les yeux.

\- Avery, déclara-t-il d'une petite voix. Clive Avery.

La jeune Black s'immobilisa. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait. Mangemort.

\- Comme Victor Avery…?

Le petit brun acquiesça sombrement et Valya l'examina avec plus d'attention. Il était trop petit et trop maigre. Sa pommette gauche était enflée, il avait une large coupure près de la tempe et son poignet gauche formait un angle plus qu'inquiétant. Son pull était imbibé de sang par endroits. Puis elle remarqua la cravate rouge et or. Ah. Elle serra les dents avec rage, commençant à entrevoir une partie du problème.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? questionna-t-elle.

Clive se mura dans un silence lourd et Valya soupira doucement.

\- Écoute p'tit gars, je veux t'aider, vraiment. Mais si tu ne me dis rien, on ne va pas s'en sortir…

\- C'était des mecs de ta maison ! s'emporta le gosse. Des septièmes années, continua-t-il à voix basse.

\- Qui ?

\- Adrian Pucey, abdiqua le petit brun, les larmes aux yeux. Warrington, et Zabini aussi. Ils vont me tuer quand ils vont savoir que j'en ai parlé à quelqu'un ! ajouta-t-il avec terreur.

\- Pas si je ne dis rien, coupa Valya. Et Malefoy ? Il n'était pas là ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton neutre.

Peine perdue.

\- Non. Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas hein ? supposa Clive, un peu moqueur.

\- Pas spécialement, non, éluda la jeune fille. Ça t'est déjà arrivé avant ? Et avec les Gryffondor…? Tu as eu des ennuis aussi ?

Le garçon renifla.

\- Ils ne me parlent pas. C'est mal vu de traîner avec le fils d'un « salopard de Mangemort ». Un gars de sixième année, McLaggen je crois, m'a menacé une ou deux fois mais c'est tout… Les Serpentard, c'est différent. Pucey me surveille. Ordre de mon « père ». Il avait craché ce mot avec un dégoût infini. Il m'avait déjà bousculé un peu, c'était rien de sérieux par rapport à… à ça.

Le gamin se mordit durement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ?

Valya sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Elle espérait ne pas tomber trop tôt sur les ordures qui avaient agressé Clive, sinon c'était le triple homicide assuré.

\- J'ai eu une retenue. J'ai… elle disait que Voldemort et tout ça c'était des histoires ! Qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, sauf que c'est faux !

\- Dolorès Ombrage, devina la jeune blonde.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça douloureusement.

\- Je lui ai répondu et elle m'a collé une retenue. Elle a prévenu Pucey, parce qu'il est préfet-en-chef.

Clive serra le poing convulsivement et Valya cligna des yeux devant la cicatrice encore fraîche sur le dos de sa main. « _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges…_ » Elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'efforçant de contrôler la magie qui crépitait sur sa peau, tellement elle mourrait d'envie d'aller exterminer Ombrage. Le gosse était déjà assez effrayé comme ça, inutile de le traumatiser encore plus. Mais il fallait vraiment régler le problème de cette abominable bonne femme. Si seulement elle trouvait une raison valable pour amener Ralph à Poudlard, elle était sûre qu'il ferait dégager cette foutue « Grande Inquisitrice » sans problèmes.

\- Résumons, reprit la jeune fille. Ton père est un Mangemort mais toi, tu es contre l'idéologie de Voldemort et tu t'amuses à crier partout que tu es d'accord avec Potter. Un vrai petit Gryffondor. Merveilleux, termina-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce gamin s'était auto-désigné comme de la chair à canon. C'était comme s'il s'était lui même tatoué « Je suis un traître à mon sang, tuez-moi » sur le front. Clive se redressa le plus possible.

\- Je ne vais pas renoncer à mes convictions, grogna-t-il avec colère.

\- Ouais, je crois que je peux comprendre…

Valya réfléchit un instant.

\- Si tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie… je peux te soigner. Mais il faut que tu promettes de n'en parler à personne.

\- Et si je refuse ? contra le brun avec un air de défi.

\- Alors je pense que je prendrais quand même le risque, asséna fermement la jeune Black.

Il baissa la tête, honteux, et quand il la releva, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? chuchota-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie. Et parce que ce gosse lui rappelait bien trop de choses et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse dans un bourbier pareil. Alors ? Tu décides quoi, Clive ? enchaîna Valya.

Elle le vit hésiter un moment, puis finalement il donna son accord d'un minuscule signe de tête et d'un « Promis », lâché du bout des lèvres.

\- Ok… Elle tira sa baguette très doucement. Je vais devoir te lancer un charme de diagnostic, prévint la jeune blonde.

Clive se raidit mais ne broncha pas lorsque le sort l'enveloppa d'une lumière bleue. Valya se renfrogna un peu plus devant la liste des blessures du garçon. Elle passa sa main au dessus de son bras et une vague de magie argentée sortit de sa paume pour remettre les os en place. Le Gryffondor tressaillit.

\- C'est… c'est de la magie sans baguette ! dit-il, le souffle coupé.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, marmonna Valya d'un ton distrait. Elle continua à refermer ses plaies. Tu as déjà entendu parler des Vaerians ?

\- Les Gardiens des Ombres ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu depuis longtemps.

\- Oh que non… Ils préfèrent rester cachés, dans l'ombre. Ils refusent de se mêler des affaires des sorciers.

\- Donc tu fais partie des Gardiens… C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que j'en parle, comprit le plus jeune.

\- J'ai quelques pouvoirs Vaerians, c'est tout, rectifia la jeune fille. Les autres sont bien plus puissants que moi. Elle relança un sort de diagnostic. Tu as des côtes cassées, constata-t-elle. Tu veux bien remonter ton pull, s'il te plait ?

Le garçon ne bougea pas.

\- Clive… tenta Valya.

Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser avec des blessures non soignées. Il finit par céder, les yeux rivés au sol, et elle s'immobilisa en découvrant son torse. Il avait de nombreux hématomes causés par les coups des Serpentard mais la plupart des cicatrices étaient beaucoup plus anciennes.

\- A la maison aussi, c'est ça…? comprit la jeune blonde.

Clive darda sur elle un regard mauvais.

\- Tu croyais quoi ?! Quand on est contre les idées de Tu-sais-qui avec un père Mangemort, il y a toujours des conséquences… Et j'ai répété plein de fois que je ne me battrais pas dans leur camp et que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de prendre la marque, renifla le gamin.

\- Oh crois moi, j'ai jamais estimé ça facile, dit-elle à mi-voix. Elle termina de le guérir en silence. Il y en d'autres ? demanda Valya au bout d'un moment. Des comme toi ? Clive la fixa, méfiant. Oh s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser que tu es le seul dans cette situation… Il y a plusieurs enfants de Mangemorts à Poudlard. Et je suis certaine que tu connais les noms de ceux qui aimeraient échapper à l'avenir que leur réservent leurs parents.

\- Kiara Macnair, lâcha le Gryffondor au bout d'un moment. Elle est première année, comme moi. A Serpentard, ajouta-t-il d'un air penaud. Et Jayden, en deuxième année à Poufsouffle. C'est le cousin de Pansy Parkinson. Peut-être qu'il y en a d'autres. Mais eux, je suis sûr.

Ses blessures étaient à présent toutes cicatrisées et il respirait plus facilement.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Valya. Je vais te raccompagner à la tour des Gryffondor. Clive ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Non, ne dit rien. Je ne te demandais pas ton avis de toute façon.

Elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs, le scrutant attentivement pour vérifier qu'il arrivait à marcher correctement. Ils stoppèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, au septième étage.

\- Merci, hésita le garçon.

\- C'est bon. Fais attention à toi, p'tit gars. Si tu as un problème, viens me chercher. Mais on va sûrement se revoir très vite de toute façon…

Clive haussa un sourcil intrigué puis lui adressa un dernier signe de tête, avant de disparaître par le trou du portrait. Valya se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste frustré. Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça…


	13. Changer les règles

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! ;)**

 **Note : Hey ! Comme prévu, voilà le chapitre 12 ! Au programme : des enfants de Mangemorts, un Harry rebelle et un petit peu de Quidditch. Merci à Corentin, alias LovePara, pour ses conseils et sa correction. Bonne lecture à tous et... n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE.12 : Changer les règles ( _Hollywood Hills_ – Sunrise Avenue)**

* * *

Valya était appuyée contre un mur, dans le couloir de la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle attendait patiemment. Quand la petite fille sortit enfin, elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'attirer en douceur vers le bout du corridor. Kiara Macnair se tendit aussitôt, effrayée. Mais lorsqu'elle vit à qui elle avait affaire, le soulagement s'inscrivit sur son visage.

\- Aaah… Clive t'as parlé de moi on dirait, commenta Valya avec satisfaction.

\- Il m'a envoyé un hibou. Si quelqu'un me voit discuter avec un Gryffondor, même un fils de Mangemort, ça serait… pire, déclara sombrement Kiara. Merci, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu l'as aidé. Et tu n'as rien demandé en retour, enchaîna la petite fille.

Valya la fit entrer dans une salle vide et ferma la porte avant de verrouiller et d'insonoriser la pièce d'un coup de baguette.

\- Mais Clive n'est pas le seul qui aurait besoin d'aide, je me trompe…? questionna la jeune Black.

Kiara secoua ses longs cheveux châtains.

\- On aurait tous besoin d'aide, avoua-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Que ce soit ici ou chez nous… Enfin, moi j'ai la paix à Poudlard mais c'est loin d'être pareil pour tout le monde.

\- « Tout le monde », releva Valya. Toi, Clive… Qui d'autre ? Jayden Parkinson ?

La petite fille hocha la tête.

\- Jayden est le neveu de Jack Parkinson. Il est affreux. Vraiment. Il a… il a tué Loïc, son petit frère et le père de Jayden. Il a torturé sa mère et… balbutia Kiara en pleurant à moitié. Jay' vit avec lui maintenant. C'est l'horreur pour lui, surtout depuis qu'il est entré à Poufsouffle.

\- Et Jayden n'a aucune envie de devenir Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Son oncle va l'obliger ! Ou sinon il va le tuer ! Ils vont tous nous tuer, sanglota-t-elle.

Valya ferma les yeux. Pendant quelques instants, elle laissa Kiara exprimer librement toute sa peur et sa douleur. Puis la petite fille leva vers elle un regard mouillé de larmes.

\- Russel, ajouta-t-elle. Le meilleur copain de Jayden, il est à Poufsouffle aussi. C'est le fils d'Antonin Dolohov.

\- Tu es sûre de lui ?

\- Oui, confirma Kiara. Il est comme Jay'. Il est terrifié à l'idée que sa famille l'oblige à prendre la Marque quand il sera majeur. Et il sort avec une fille de Gryffondor. Une sang-mêlée, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant. Personne n'est au courant. Tout le monde raconte que les Mangemorts ont cessé leurs activités quand Tu-sais-qui a disparu. Sauf que c'est faux. Depuis qu'on est tout petits, nos parents se réunissent régulièrement. Ils montaient des attaques, ils espéraient son retour… Et nous, on a assisté à tout ça. Et maintenant qu'IL est revenu…

Elle frissonna sans finir sa phrase.

\- Je vois… Valya respira un grand coup. Et si j'essaye de vous aider… vous me ferez confiance ?

Elle n'avait que trop conscience de l'enfer que devaient vivre ces gamins au quotidien. Impossible de rester les bras croisés sans rien faire.

\- Oui, assura la petite fille. Tu t'es occupée de Clive alors que rien ne t'y obligeait. Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ?

\- De la magie. Quelques petits trucs pour vous défendre, ça sera toujours mieux que rien. Essaye de prévenir les autres et rejoignez-moi demain soir, au sixième étage. La salle vide au bout du couloir des Géants.

Valya se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Oh hum… Black…? hésita Kiara. Il y a aussi Sonny… Ses parents ne sont pas Mangemorts mais Pucey et ses copains sont tout le temps sur son dos.

\- Amène qui tu veux tant que tu es sûre qu'on peut leur faire confiance, coupa Valya avec douceur. Demain, huit heures.

Le samedi soir, à huit heures moins cinq, Valya était installée sur le bureau dans la salle du sixième étage, les jambes pendant dans le vide. La porte s'ouvrit et les gamins entrèrent. La jeune Black cligna des yeux. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils viennent à trois, quatre au maximum. Ils étaient neuf.

\- Clive, Kiara, salua-t-elle à mi-voix. Vous avez amené des amis à ce que je vois… Elle promena son regard sur le groupe et haussa un sourcil. Salut Graham.

Le deuxième année se tortilla avec gêne.

\- Oh euh… bonsoir Black…

\- Valya, asséna fermement la jeune blonde. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler sans arrêt par mon nom de famille.

Graham rougit fortement. Un garçon à sa droite grogna.

\- Ouais bon, on va pas s'embarrasser avec les politesses !

Il était plutôt grand, avec des cheveux bruns décoiffés et des yeux verts. Il désigna Clive et Kiara d'un geste de la main.

\- Ces deux-là… Ils disent que tu peux nous aider, c'est vrai ou pas ? questionna-t-il d'un ton direct.

\- Je ne sais pas encore si je peux vous aider, avoua Valya. Mais ça vaut au moins le coup d'essayer, non ?

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ? marmonna un autre, blond avec des yeux noisette. Tout le monde s'en fout de nous. On pourrait crever, personne ne s'en apercevrait.

\- Arrête, c'est n'importe quoi, protesta la jeune Black.

\- Ah oui ? reprit le premier gamin. Alors vas-y, prouve le ! Tu demandes qu'on te fasse confiance mais si ça se trouve, tu veux juste t'amuser un peu à nos dépends. Si d'après toi on n'est pas invisibles pour tout le monde, on est qui ?!

Valya avala sa salive avec difficulté. Un test. Si elle se trompait, c'était évident que les gosses allaient se braquer. Elle réfléchit longuement, promenant son regard sur chacun des enfants. Oui, elle avait fait attention à eux, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient. Au détour d'un couloir ou dans la Grande Salle, elle les avait tous aperçus au moins une fois. Et elle avait vu les brimades, les insultes, les coups parfois. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas suffisant. Ils étaient méfiants et à leur place, elle aurait ressenti la même chose.

\- Toi… dit-elle au brun, tu es Russel Dolohov. Tu es poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, je t'ai vu pendant les entraînements.

Elle avisa un autre garçon avec une cravate jaune et noir, qui se tenait juste derrière Russel. Teint mat, cheveux noirs et yeux bleus.

\- Tu es Jayden Parkinson, en deuxième année à Poufsouffle aussi. Elle regarda ensuite une fille blonde et très mince. Toi, tu t'appelles Lauren. Tu es la petite sœur de Montague, celui qui aurait dû être capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Et tu es amie avec Graham, je vous vois tout le temps à deux dans la salle commune.

Un murmure excité parcourut le petit groupe et Valya se tourna vers le blond qui avait pris la parole au début. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation.

\- Tu es le neveu de Ernie Macmillan. Il en parlait la dernière fois. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton d'excuse. Je connais moins les Serdaigle, désolée.

\- Lewis, bredouilla le gosse.

Valya hocha la tête puis passa au suivant.

\- Lewis donc, tu es un copain de Sonny qui est… ici, affirma-t-elle en désignant le petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des grands yeux bleus. Kiara m'a parlé de toi. Tu es à Serpentard aussi et vous trainez tout le temps avec… Elle se tourna vers la dernière de la bande. Iwa, c'est ça ? Iwa…

\- Dawlish, souffla la jeune Serpentard.

Brune, les cheveux courts, un éclat dur brillait au fond de ses yeux.

\- Dawlish ? répéta Valya. Ça me dit quelque chose…

\- Évidemment que ça te dit quelque chose, intervint Clive d'un ton colérique. C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu sais qui c'est lui ?! cracha-t-il avec hargne. C'est Sonny Diggle, le fils de Dedalus Diggle !

\- Mais c'est…

\- Un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, oui ! Devant l'air surpris de la jeune Black, il ricana, moqueur. Fais pas cette tête là, tout le monde connaît ! Ils se croient tous si supérieurs avec leur Ordre « secret »… Ça fait bien rire les Mangemorts d'ailleurs. Et eux, enchaina le Gryffondor en montrant Graham et Iwa, leurs pères sont Aurors ! Ils ont rien à faire ici.

\- Clive… tenta de le raisonner Kiara.

Mais le petit brun secoua la tête.

\- Non… non ! Nous, dès qu'on rentre à la maison, c'est l'horreur ! Y'a pas une journée qui passe sans qu'on s'en prenne plein la gueule et que nos soit disant parents nous laissent presque morts. Eux, pendant ce temps ils sont bien tranquilles avec leur gentille petite famille parfaite. Et il faudrait les aider ?! S'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les fasse chier, ils avaient qu'à pas aller à Serpentard, cracha Clive avec mépris.

Iwa Dawlish bondit sur le brun tellement vite que Valya se leva immédiatement, prête à les séparer le cas échéant.

\- Mais ferme-là, Avery ! Tu crois quoi ?! Que tu es le seul à subir parce que tu as eu le malheur d'atterrir dans la mauvaise maison ? La bonne blague… On a rien choisi non plus, je te signale ! Mon paternel a toujours eu la main leste… Et il DÉTESTE les Serpentard, acheva la petite fille d'un air sombre.

Les autres détournèrent le regard, mal à l'aise. Clive et Iwa avaient été les seuls à oser évoquer aussi ouvertement leur torture quotidienne. Le Gryffondor affichait maintenant un air penaud et Valya s'approcha de lui.

\- Ecoute Clive, je comprends ce que tu ressens et je sais que c'est très dur pour toi…

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?! s'insurgea le gamin, les larmes aux yeux. Malgré ce que tout le monde raconte, je sais très bien que ton père n'est pas Mangemort ! Tu n'as jamais eu à… à supporter…

\- Je ne prétends pas que mon père avait quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans. Mais je sais, crois moi, asséna Valya un peu sèchement, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle refusait d'en dire plus. Maintenant dis-moi… Quand je t'ai trouvé jeudi, tu étais dans un sale état non ? Et ce n'était pas à cause de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vraiment envie que Sonny, Iwa, ou Graham se retrouvent face à Warrington et compagnie sans aucun moyen de défense ?

Clive voulut répliquer mais Russel le prit de vitesse.

\- Elle a raison. Ils sont horribles. Perso, je trouve que Pucey est aussi sadique que mon père, frissonna le Poufsouffle.

\- Zabini aussi, trembla Kiara. Il est malsain et…

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de continuer et Clive s'empressa de la rejoindre pour la consoler.

\- Alors… qu'est-ce que tu proposes…? demanda Jayden, en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

\- D'abord des sortilèges de défense classiques, suggéra Valya. Ensuite… on verra au cas par cas, en fonction de vos capacités. Il faut parer au plus pressé. Si déjà vous pouviez être tranquilles quand vous êtes à l'école, ça serait pas mal.

\- Pourquoi tu nous envoies pas plutôt à Potter et son « Alliance de Poudlard » ? se moqua Lewis.

Valya le regarda, interloquée, puis éclata de rire.

\- Sérieux ? Ils se sont vraiment appelés comme ça ?! Mouais, pourquoi pas après tout… N'empêche, vous semblez vraiment très au courant, vous tous. Bref, pour répondre à ta question, Lewis, en dehors du fait qu'ils n'accepteront probablement pas des Serpentard et des enfants de Mangemorts, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très adapté. Eux, ils s'entraînent pour combattre, ils se préparent à la guerre… Même s'ils n'en ont pas encore conscience… ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse. Vous, vous avez besoin d'une approche plus… discrète. Elle marqua un temps de silence. Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Les gamins se concertèrent du regard.

\- On tente le coup, affirma Russel au nom du groupe.

\- Par contre, je dois vous dire un truc, prévint la jeune blonde. Ils la fixèrent avec inquiétude. Je suis vraiment très nulle comme professeur.

Le groupe se mit à rire et l'ambiance se détendit aussitôt.

\- Je pense qu'on survivra, plaisanta Kiara.

\- Dans ce cas, souffla Valya, c'est parti…

ooo

Depuis deux semaines, Harry avait retrouvé le sourire. L'AP produisait exactement l'effet escompté. Elle résistait au nez et à la barbe d'Ombrage. Ils s'entraînaient tous durement et les progrès étaient présents à chaque séance. Neville avait réussi à désarmer Hermione, Colin Crivey était enfin parvenu à maîtriser le maléfice d'Entrave après trois séances de rudes efforts, et Parvati Patil avait jeté un sortilège de Réduction si efficace que la table sur laquelle étaient posés les Scrutoscopes s'était trouvée réduite en poussière. Ron s'était également révélé être un duelliste plutôt doué. Ses sorts étaient précis et il anticipait facilement les mouvements de son adversaire. En plus, Hermione avait mis au point une méthode très efficace pour fixer la date et l'heure de leurs réunions. Son amie avait créé des faux Gallions, enchantés de telle manière que, lorsque Harry modifiait les chiffres de son propre Gallion, ceux des autres chauffaient et indiquaient la même chose. Tout le monde était tombé d'accord pour dire que c'était brillant. Les réunions, en plus des cours et des entraînements de Quidditch, les gardaient très occupés et avant que Harry ne comprenne comment, la fin du mois d'octobre était arrivée.

\- Bon les gars, lança Harry à Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan, c'était pas mal du tout ! Georges, fais simplement attention à ton mouvement de baguette, c'est un peu trop rapide. Pour les autres c'est ok aussi. La prochaine fois, on travaillera le _Stupéfix_.

Un murmure enthousiaste lui répondit et petit à petit, les élèves quittèrent la Salle sur Demande où ils s'étaient réunis depuis la fin des cours. C'était presque l'heure du dîner. Harry lança quelques sorts de rangements dans la pièce puis s'affaira à remettre les livres en ordre.

\- Tu viens Harry ? le pressa Hermione.

\- Oh euh… allez-y, m'attendez pas, j'ai pas très faim ce soir…

\- Pas très faim ?! Mais c'est le festin aujourd'hui ! clama Ron, catastrophé.

Harry serra les dents. Le festin. On était le 31 octobre. Le jour d'Halloween. Harry n'avait jamais avoué à Ron et Hermione à quel point cette date lui pesait. Depuis qu'il avait appris que ses parents avaient été assassinés le 31 octobre 1981, les soirées d'Halloween lui laissaient un goût bien trop amer. En plus, presque chaque année une catastrophe lui était tombée dessus à cette date. Il y avait eu le troll, le début des pétrifications et enfin, l'horrible journée où son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu. Il avait dû prendre sur lui à chaque fois et tout supporter en plus de sa mélancolie. Si, juste une fois, il pouvait échapper à ça, il remercierait Merlin à genoux.

\- Vraiment Ron c'est bon, je t'assure, affirma gentiment Harry. Je vais aller un peu dans la salle commune, amusez-vous, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Hermione finit par tirer le rouquin par le bras, non sans jeter à Harry un dernier regard soucieux. Resté seul, le Gryffondor soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister au festin mais rester dans la tour à se morfondre ne le tentait pas spécialement non plus. Il erra un moment dans les couloirs puis finit par descendre vers les cuisines. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé d'attendre l'estomac vide et l'excuse qu'il avait donnée à Ron n'était justement qu'une excuse. Il avait atteint le hall d'entrée lorsque la porte menant aux cachots s'ouvrit d'un coup. Valya lui adressa un signe joyeux.

\- Salut, lança Harry. Tu n'es pas au festin ?

\- Toi non plus, souligna la jeune fille.

Harry plongea les mains dans ses poches, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est Halloween…

Valya se passa la main dans les cheveux comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle était contrariée ou gênée.

\- Oh… ouais je sais…

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et Harry comprit. Elle aussi avait perdu beaucoup cette fameuse nuit de 1981.

\- Tu veux aller faire un tour ? lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Euh ouais…? Où ça ?

\- Où tu veux, rigola Valya avec un haussement d'épaules. La forêt, le lac, Pré-au-Lard…

\- Tu plaisantes ?! lança Harry, interloqué.

Elle le fixa avec amusement.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Mais… on ne peut pas sortir comme ça ! On va se faire prendre. Il y a le couvre-feu et…

\- Oh pitié, Potter, je sais très bien que c'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter !

\- Tu veux vraiment aller à Pré-au-Lard là, maintenant ?

\- Si tu veux, oui. Ou bien on peut aller ailleurs, c'est comme tu préfères.

\- Et ça ne te fait pas peur ? questionna le Gryffondor. Voldemort est revenu je te rappelle. L'année dernière, tout le monde me répétait d'être prudent…

\- Avant, le coupa gentiment Valya, tu supposais qu'un mage noir cinglé voulait te tuer. Maintenant, on sait qu'il y a vraiment un mage noir cinglé qui voudrait bien tous nous tuer ! Alors franchement, c'est bien de s'entraîner mais le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est surtout de profiter de la vie et de t'amuser.

Harry se figea, accablé par ces paroles. C'était presque mot pour mot ce que Sirius lui avait dit, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé par la cheminée.

\- En plus, continua la jeune Black sans s'apercevoir de son trouble, quand tu vas en sortie à Pré-au-Lard le week-end, Dumbledore ne t'impose aucune mesure de sécurité particulière, si ? Crois-moi, c'est pas plus dangereux maintenant qu'en pleine journée…

Harry finit par abdiquer, à la fois amusé et consterné.

\- Ok, admettons. Et on irait comment jusqu'au village ?

\- Passage secret du troisième étage, répliqua Valya avec sourire malicieux. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'étonner de quoi que ce soit elle ajouta : j'ai un peu bavardé avec les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Le passage mène dans la cave de Honeydukes. Il est presque vingt heures, ça fait longtemps que c'est fermé, objecta Harry, dépité.

L'idée lui aurait bien plus finalement. Mais la jeune blonde éclata de rire.

\- Potter, c'est Halloween ! La fête la plus importante du monde magique ! Les magasins restent toujours ouverts tard.

Une demi heure plus tard, les deux adolescents émergeaient du sous sol de Honeydukes et se faufilaient discrètement à travers la foule qui occupait la boutique de confiseries. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il se laissa rapidement gagner par l'ambiance. Le magasin était noir de monde et le Gryffondor traîna devant les étagères, intéressé. Sa dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été occupée par la réunion de l'AP et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer dans toutes les boutiques.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à la jeune Black.

Elle grimaça avec regret.

\- Ils ne vendent pas de bonbons moldus ici, expliqua-t-elle.

Et elle avait l'air tellement déconfit que Harry ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment. Finalement, il refit son stock de Chocogrenouilles et de souris en sucre tandis que Valya cédait pour une poignée de Suçacides et un paquet de chewing-gum pétillants à la menthe. Ils réglèrent leurs achats puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Harry se figea sur le seuil, émerveillé. Toute la grand-rue de Pré-au-Lard était décorée par des lanternes, fabriquées avec des citrouilles évidées. Elles flottaient librement dans les airs, illuminant la route. Des guirlandes étaient accrochées aux arbres et quelques fantômes se baladaient ici et là. Honeydukes organisait des jeux concours pour l'occasion, avec des bonbons divers et variés lévitant un peu partout dans la rue et de minuscules araignées en chocolat qui filaient le long des murs. Valya s'esclaffa devant son air ahuri.

\- Alors ? C'est cool non ?

La jeune blonde l'entraîna vers l'extrémité de la grand-rue. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez Zonko, où Harry se contint à grand-peine d'acheter des Bombabouses à jeter sur Ombrage, se rabattant plutôt sur une boîte de pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. Valya ressortit de la boutique avec un gadget qui venait de sortir. Formé d'un triangle percé d'un trou au milieu, il fallait faire tourner l'objet sur un doigt et, lorsqu'on le lâchait, il prenait de la vitesse et se déplaçait seul en tombant d'une face sur l'autre pour projeter de l'encre fluorescente. Comme l'avait souligné la jeune Black, ça ne servait absolument à rien mais c'était très drôle. Puis, grâce à un chantage déloyal et à une ruse totalement digne des Serpentard, Valya avait extorqué à Harry la permission de le trimballer chez Gaichiffon, le magasin de vêtements. En effet, la jeune fille tenait absolument à s'acheter un bonnet et des nouveaux gants. Harry se balada dans le magasin en attendant qu'elle choisisse et se retrouva devant une étagère de t-shirt colorés.

\- Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ? C'est notre sélection de t-shirts spécial Halloween !

Il sursauta et se retrouva face à une vendeuse souriante qui l'observa d'un air intrigué. Il baissa la tête rapidement et lissa ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice.

\- Euh non… non merci ! déclina-t-il poliment.

Il se focalisa sur le portant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne. Son regard fut attiré par un t-shirt blanc avec une citrouille orange et noire dessinée sur le devant. Le visage de la citrouille changeait par moment, adoptant différentes expressions. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'acheter des vêtements mais le t-shirt lui plut instantanément. Il s'empressa de se diriger vers la caisse. Valya le rejoignit à la sortie, son bonnet flambant neuf enfoncé jusqu'aux sourcils.

\- Tu vois que tu as trouvé un truc finalement ! lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Par contre, j'ai peur que quelqu'un me reconnaisse, s'inquiéta-t-il. Déjà que j'ai eu chaud tout à l'heure avec la vendeuse… Puis Harry se souvint de quelque chose et poussa un juron. Mondingus ! C'est un espion de Dumbledore, il me surveille !

Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour voir si l'escroc se cachait quelque part.

\- Potter, à cette heure-ci ton Mondingus doit être tranquille chez lui avec un bon verre de whisky Pur Feu, le calma Valya. Et Dumbledore te croit surement dans ton dortoir. Par contre, grimaça-t-elle, c'est vrai que tu es un peu trop reconnaissable. Mais panique pas, un petit sortilège de changement de couleur ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Ah oui, bonne idée ! approuva Harry. Tu veux bien…?

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh… euh… franchement, tu devrais le faire… Je suis très nulle en sortilèges, avoua Valya. Tu risquerais de te retrouver avec les cheveux verts ! ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

En quelques essais, Harry parvint à changer ses cheveux noirs en un châtain passe-partout et ses yeux en un gris terne. Pour faire bonne mesure, il transforma également les longues mèches blondes de son amie en une couleur semblable à la sienne.

\- Wah… souffla la jeune Black d'un ton admiratif. J'aimerais bien réussir ça aussi facilement que toi. Allez, viens ! Elle l'emmena vers l'extrémité du village où un groupe sorcier inconnu jouait de la musique. Ça te dirait d'aller manger un truc ?

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient installés dans un petit bistrot, situé dans une rue adjacente de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Tu n'avais jamais visité les autres rues du village ? Et tu n'étais jamais venu dans un restaurant sorcier ? s'étonna Valya.

\- Bah… j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion en fait…

\- Même avec Granger et Weasley ?

\- Hermione est née-Moldue, je ne pense pas qu'elle connaisse beaucoup d'endroits sorciers, expliqua Harry. Et Ron… Je sais pas, on a juste jamais pensé à explorer tout le hameau.

Le Gryffondor put découvrir des spécialités sorcières dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il goûta notamment à une étrange boisson à la pomme et au rhum qui pétillait sur la langue, et se régala de pâtes farcies au poulet et à la citrouille. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur plat, Harry inspira un grand coup, décidant de profiter de la discrétion qu'offrait leur table isolée.

\- Ecoute, dit-il en baissant la voix… Depuis un an, j'ai pas mal correspondu avec Sirius. Mais maintenant, avec le courrier qui est surveillé, c'est trop dangereux…

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry lui lista tout ce qu'il savait de Sirius. Il estimait qu'il lui devait au moins ça. Valya ne dit rien mais l'écouta attentivement, avide de la moindre information. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se décider à regagner le château.

\- On a qu'à passer par la Cabane Hurlante, proposa impulsivement Harry.

Ils parvinrent sans problèmes à s'introduire dans la Cabane, il y avait encore tellement de monde dans les rues que personne ne faisait attention à eux. La maison était toujours aussi sinistre. Avec nostalgie, Harry repensa au moment où il avait rencontré Sirius ici pour la première fois. À grands renforts de « _Lumos_ », ils progressèrent dans le souterrain et Harry appuya rapidement sur le nœud à la base du Saule Cogneur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extrémité du passage. Valya s'empara d'une branche cassée pour pouvoir à son tour immobiliser l'arbre le temps qu'il sorte.

\- C'était génial ! s'enthousiasma la jeune Black, les yeux brillants. Et cet arbre est dément !

Harry soupira doucement. Les cheveux de Valya reprenaient lentement leur teinte blonde rousse habituelle et il supposa que les siens aussi. Il regarda sa montre. Avec surprise, il constata que son sortilège avait tenu presque deux heures.

\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant, marmonna-t-il. On peut pas se balader encore un peu ?

Ils étaient en train de longer le terrain de Quidditch et Valya fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai une idée ! Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Allez Potter… Ça te tenterait un petit match d'attrapeurs ?

Le stade était plongé dans la pénombre et ils s'empressèrent d'allumer les torches. Harry partit récupérer le Vif qu'il utilisait pour les entraînements tandis que Valya allait chercher leurs balais dans leurs casiers respectifs. Les deux adolescents décollèrent rapidement et Harry savoura la sensation du vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Le rire clair de Valya résonna dans la nuit. Elle se tenait à l'autre bout du terrain, à hauteur des anneaux des buts, appréciant elle aussi ce vol improvisé. Harry la rejoignit en un instant, laissant son balai prendre de la vitesse.

\- C'est bon, je peux lâcher le Vif d'or ?

La jeune blonde approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Yes ! Par contre, je te préviens tout de suite, le poste d'attrapeur c'est pas mon truc, tu vas sûrement gagner sans problèmes…

D'un geste, Harry libéra la petite balle dorée. Le Vif voleta quelques instants autour d'eux puis disparut dans le noir. Le Gryffondor se mit en chasse sans attendre. Il prit un virage serré en se couchant sur son balai. Il jetait des regards un peu partout, cherchant autour de lui. Valya faisait de même, zigzaguant près des tribunes de Serdaigle. Harry finit par apercevoir un mouvement non loin du sol et plongea. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune blonde apparut à ses côtés, cherchant à accélérer pour le dépasser. Il était dans une bonne position et pouvait attraper le Vif sans problèmes. Valya tenta une roulade du paresseux, bras tendu vers la balle. Elle la rata largement, le Vif ayant changé de direction au même moment. Mais sa manœuvre eut l'effet escompté. Elle avait réussi à couper la route de Harry et le Vif d'or en avait profité pour s'éloigner. Ils repartirent à sa recherche et l'œil exercé du brun ne tarda pas à le repérer rapidement. Il libéra toute la puissance de son Éclair de Feu, voyant la jeune Black arriver en sens inverse. Elle se laissa tomber en piqué pour se retrouver à sa hauteur mais c'était trop tard. Harry n'eut qu'à avancer la main pour cueillir la balle dorée dans son poing. Valya le rejoignit tranquillement et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de refaire une partie. Une fois le Vif d'or lâché une nouvelle fois, Harry le suivit à la trace. A plusieurs reprises il faillit l'attraper mais Valya se mettait sans cesse dans sa trajectoire. La petite balle volait à présent au ras des tribunes et Harry fonça. La jeune blonde était encore au milieu de la pelouse du stade, accélérant au maximum. Mais le Vif d'or bifurqua brutalement, au moment même où Harry allait mettre la main dessus. Il poussa un juron et donna un coup de pied sur les planches de bois pour se rééquilibrer et décoller plus haut. La balle était à présent pile en dessous de Valya, voletant paresseusement. Harry grimaça avec inquiétude. La jeune fille volait beaucoup trop vite et elle était beaucoup trop près du sol. Elle pouvait l'attraper mais elle risquait surtout de s'écraser. Elle freina du mieux qu'elle pouvait, à moins d'un mètre du sol, le Vif d'or tournant juste au dessus de sa tête. Elle tendit le bras pour le récupérer, se stoppant en catastrophe avec l'autre main posée sur la pelouse du stade. Elle atterrit brutalement sur les genoux, son balai retombant à côté d'elle et son poing serré autour du Vif.

\- Ça va ? se précipita Harry. Tu m'as foutu la frousse !

\- Ouais, c'est bon, le tranquillisa la jeune blonde, le souffle court. Elle lui tendit le Vif d'or. J'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup là. On en refait une dernière ? proposa-t-elle. Pour départager ?

Ils s'envolèrent à nouveau, laissant le Vif prendre un peu d'avance. La dernière manche fut plus rapide que les précédentes. Harry avait pris de la hauteur pour mieux voir. Il aperçut un éclat doré près d'un des anneaux de but. Le jeune attrapeur décida de tenter une feinte de Wronski et plongea. Malheureusement pour lui, Valya ne s'y laissa pas prendre aussi facilement et scruta le terrain avec circonspection. Elle repéra rapidement la petite balle volante et fonça vers elle à toute vitesse. Cette fois, c'était la jeune blonde qui était mieux placée et Harry se dépêcha de remonter en chandelle. Il parvint in extremis à souffler le Vif d'or.

Elle méritait son poste de batteur, songea Harry alors que Valya volait doucement vers lui. Si elle n'était pas aussi douée que lui pour repérer et suivre le Vif d'or, elle jouait remarquablement bien les gêneurs. Elle avait bloqué un grand nombre de ses manœuvres, lui coupant la route au moment crucial avec une efficacité remarquable. Et avec en plus une batte dans les mains, il était évident qu'elle passerait de dangereuse à redoutable. Son style de jeu était moins aérien que le sien, plus brutal, tout en restant fluide, ce qui convenait à merveille à son poste de prédilection. De plus, la jeune fille n'hésitait pas à se montrer créative, puisant dans son imagination pour contrecarrer la stratégie adverse de façon audacieuse. Essoufflés, les deux adolescents se laissèrent flotter sur leurs balais, profitant de l'air frais.

\- Waou… j'avais encore jamais volé comme ça à cette heure-ci, glissa Harry.

\- Eh ! Tout le monde sait que la nuit c'est pas fait pour dormir Potter, enfin ! sourit Valya d'un air goguenard.

\- Et toi alors, tu les passes où tes nuits ? questionna-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité mal placée.

\- Ici, avoua la jeune blonde en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Pardon ?! s'étonna le Gryffondor, croyant à une blague. Mais tu disais que la forêt…

\- Oh mais je vais me balader dans la forêt de temps en temps. Des fois je fais un tour à Pré-au-Lard, ou même un peu plus loin. Mais le plus souvent, je suis ici, sur le terrain. Je lâche les Cognards ou un Vif et je m'entraîne. Je t'accorde que c'est beaucoup plus drôle d'avoir un adversaire, rigola-t-elle.

Harry la fixa, réalisant quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu aimes le Quidditch.

Elle haussa un sourcil, déroutée par ses paroles.

\- Euh oui…

\- Non, je veux dire, vraiment ! insista Harry. Tu aimes vraiment ça, plus que moi, plus que Ron… La plupart des gens qui jouent à Poudlard le font pour s'amuser ou pour la popularité. Perso, j'apprécie ce sport, c'est quelque chose à quoi je suis bon mais toi… c'est évident que c'est plus que ça.

\- Si j'en ai la possibilité, je voudrais bien jouer au niveau professionnel plus tard, concéda Valya.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme gênée par son aveu et Harry secoua la tête. Ça confirmait ce qu'il pensait. Malgré tout son amour pour le Quidditch, il n'avait jamais pensé en faire son métier.

\- Tu viserais quelle équipe ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune blonde haussa les épaules.

\- Ça dépend. En terme de renommée, je suppose que le mieux serait les Pies. Quoique, le club de Flaquemare est en bonne position pour finir en tête du championnat cette année… Sinon, celle que je préfère… Les Vagabonds de Wigtown. Leur style de jeu est incroyable, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- J'espère te voir comme batteuse des Vagabonds dans quelques années alors, l'encouragea Harry. Et pour le match ? Pas trop nerveuse ?

Le premier match de l'année, opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, devait avoir lieu le samedi même.

\- Si un peu, souffla Valya, les yeux brillants d'excitation. J'ai beaucoup joué mais ça va être la première fois dans une équipe « officielle »…

Harry lui adressa un sourire complice.

\- Je ne devrais probablement pas te dire ça vu qu'on est adversaires mais si jamais on ne se revoit pas avant le match… bonne chance, Black.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Bonne chance, Potter.


	14. Chuter pour mieux voler

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! ;)**

 **Note : Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard de publication, le week end a été chargé. Mais voilà tout de même le chapitre 13, centré sur un événement important : le match de Quidditch ! Merci à Corentin, alias LovePara, pour ses conseils et sa correction. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera** ** _Le calme avant la tempête,_** **vous pouvez laissez une review si vous avez des hypothèses, je prendrais plaisir à les lire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE.13 : Chuter pour mieux voler ( _Hall of Fame_ – The Script)**

* * *

Drago se réveilla lentement et se redressa dans son lit. On était samedi matin, le jour du premier match de Serpentard, contre Gryffondor. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était clair et froid mais il ne neigeait pas. Il se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain et s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Black était dans le salon, assise dans le canapé, en train de feuilleter _Quidditch Magazine_. Elle ne leva même pas le nez à son arrivée mais il savait très bien qu'elle l'avait vu. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se racla la gorge.

\- Rendez-vous à neuf heures au terrain. On se change et on s'échauffe. Je te conseille d'aller déjeuner avant.

Black posa son regard bleuté sur lui. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête sec, signifiant qu'elle avait compris, et se leva avant de disparaître par le trou du portrait. Drago se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Une fois sous la douche, il inspira profondément et posa sa tête sur le carrelage frais. Depuis trois semaines, en dehors des entraînements de Quidditch, il se tenait le plus loin possible de Black. Il avait arrêté ses provocations et ses petits duels minables. Il se sentait humilié comme jamais mais c'était un fait : elle avait gagné. Lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, il avait très vite été reconnu comme le petit prince des Serpentard. L'influence de son père au ministère et à la tête des Mangemorts, sa rivalité avec Potter et son comportement méprisant envers les autres maisons lui avaient fait gagner le respect de tous. Jusqu'à cette année. L'arrivée de Black y était pour beaucoup bien sûr mais sa nomination au poste de capitaine avait également fait grincer des dents. Warrington et Bletchley étaient furieux et il y avait beaucoup d'autres élèves qui criaient à l'injustice. Il se sentait toujours bouillir de rage lorsqu'il entendait des gens chuchoter dans son dos qu'il avait payé sa place dans l'équipe. Oui, son père avait acheté des balais à tous les joueurs de Serpentard. Mais, il les avait offerts APRÈS que Drago avait été sélectionné. Il n'était peut-être pas un aussi bon attrapeur que Potter mais il avait quand même un peu de talent pour voler. Et si Lucius voulait s'amuser à dépenser son argent, c'était son problème pas le sien.

Il laissa ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude et passa une main sur la cicatrice qui ornait sa jambe. Il serra les dents en pensant à Black. Il avait tellement cru qu'elle allait lui jeter un Doloris… Mais finalement, l'Imperium était presque pire. Il avait toujours envie de vomir en se rappelant qu'elle l'avait contraint de cette manière et surtout, qu'il avait cédé. Depuis, il lui avait obéi et s'était tenu tranquille. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était l'air vaguement déçu et l'expression de regret qu'arborait parfois la jeune blonde lorsqu'elle le regardait. C'était elle qui lui avait demandé de lui foutre la paix et maintenant qu'il le faisait, on aurait presque dit que ça l'embêtait. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Mais le vrai problème, c'était les autres Serpentard. Il n'avait rien à craindre du côté de Crabbe et Goyle : ils étaient beaucoup trop stupides pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Zabini, par contre, commençait à être beaucoup trop familier avec lui, lui parlant sur un ton condescendant qu'il n'aurait jamais osé utiliser avant. Parkinson le collait en permanence, comme si Drago était sa propriété, et ça l'insupportait.

Le jeune blond soupira et coupa l'eau pour se sécher. Sa douche ne l'avait pas relaxé du tout. Il ne l'avait dit à personne mais son rôle de capitaine lui mettait une énorme pression sur les épaules. Parce que Serpentard devait gagner. S'ils perdaient alors que Drago était capitaine, il savait qu'il était foutu. Sa réputation volerait définitivement en éclats. S'il menait son équipe à la victoire, s'ils gagnaient, plus rien n'aurait d'importance. Personne ne se soucierait plus des derniers événements et il regagnerait le respect de tous. Durant les dernières semaines, il avait fait travailler dur ses joueurs et il espérait que leurs efforts seraient payants. Et malgré leurs violentes altercations, il espérait aussi que la présence de Black leur donnerait l'avantage. Il s'habilla, et accrocha machinalement sur son pull le badge ridicule que Pansy lui avait donné la veille. Tout ce cirque pour une chanson débile qu'ils avaient inventé sur Weasley… Drago se recomposa son masque habituel, pour que plus aucune trace de doute ne subsiste sur son visage et d'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

ooo

Harry se rendait au terrain de Quidditch et il était inquiet. A ses côtés, Ron marchait le plus lentement possible, avec l'air de quelqu'un qu'on vient de condamner à mort. Dans les jours qui avaient précédé le match, le rouquin avait dû affronter une implacable campagne d'insultes, de sarcasmes et d'intimidation. Les Serpentard s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour le déstabiliser, Malefoy en tête. Et depuis son réveil, son ami était dans un état lamentable, incapable de surmonter son trac. Il n'avait rien voulu avaler au petit-déjeuner et les encouragements de tous les Gryffondor n'avaient fait que le stresser davantage. Harry avait essayé de le rassurer, de lui remonter le moral, de le secouer, mais rien n'y faisait. Ron, le teint verdâtre, répétait en boucle qu'il n'allait jamais y arriver. De plus, le brun avait un horrible pressentiment. Lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant la table des Serpentard, Harry avait remarqué que plusieurs élèves, notamment les joueurs de l'équipe, portaient un badge argenté en forme de couronne. Il n'y avait d'abord pas prêté attention mais son appréhension s'était amplifiée en voyant que de nombreux Vert et Argent adressaient des signes de la main à Ron, en riant aux éclats. Quand ils étaient sortis, Harry avait eu le temps de lire l'inscription sur les badges : « Weasley est notre roi ». Ce qui était sans aucun doute un très mauvais signe.

Il saisit Ron par le bras pour le forcer à avancer alors qu'il restait bloqué à l'entrée des vestiaires, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà là et ils se dépêchèrent de se changer.

\- Bien, déclara posément Angelina. Vous êtes tous au courant des changements effectués dans l'équipe des Serpentard. Ils ont des meilleurs joueurs que les années précédentes, alors je vous demande à tous d'être particulièrement vigilants et de voler le mieux possible.

\- De toute façon, fanfaronna Fred Weasley, d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il essayait surtout de se rassurer lui-même, des bons joueurs s'ils ne sont pas entraînés ça vaut rien !

\- Et Malefoy est un petit con arrogant mais il est loin d'être bête, répliqua Harry. Ils ont eu de l'entraînement. Beaucoup.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Katie Bell.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- C'est Black qui me l'a dit.

\- Ça suffit, coupa la capitaine. Ça ne sert à rien de se stresser maintenant. Tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est jouer le plus impeccablement possible. On sait qu'on peut gagner. Et c'est l'heure, constata-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Bonne chance à tous…

ooo

Drago poussa la porte des vestiaires, le reste de l'équipe sur ses talons. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Black était déjà là, assise sur le banc. Vêtue du pull vert et argent et du pantalon beige réglementaire, elle terminait d'ajuster ses protections. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle se leva et attrapa sa robe et son balai, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Black, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? grogna Drago avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je reste ici pendant que vous vous changez ? demanda Black d'un ton égal. Drago eut une grimace équivoque et la jeune fille lui adressa un regard blasé. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Viens me chercher quand vous aurez fini.

Drago s'habilla avec nervosité avant d'enfiler sa robe. Il attendit que les autres aient terminé avant de frapper un coup sec sur la porte, pour indiquer à Black de les rejoindre. Le blond se racla la gorge pour s'adresser à ses joueurs. Au dessus de lui, il entendait le bruit des spectateurs qui montaient dans les gradins.

\- Cette année, commença Drago, on sait que notre équipe est la meilleure. Alors, je ne vais pas m'embêter à vous faire un discours à rallonge. La seule chose que j'ai à vous dire c'est qu'on va jouer, et on va gagner. On y va ! Bonne chance, ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse.

Toute l'équipe entra sur le terrain inondé de soleil.

\- Et voici donc les joueurs de Serpentard ! Il semble qu'il y ait eu des changements drastiques dans la composition de l'équipe, lança Lee Jordan, le commentateur habituel des matchs. Au poste d'attrapeur et nouveau capitaine, MALEFOY ! Certains s'interrogent pour savoir comment il a obtenu sa place, espérons que ce n'est pas une fois de plus grâce à la fortune familiale… Aux postes de poursuiveurs, nous retrouvons PUCEY, WARRINGTON, accompagnés de ZABINI ! Pas de changement au niveau du goal, voici BLETCHLEY ! Et enfin le duo tout neuf de batteurs, avec la jeune recrue PRITCHARD et surtout, la grande nouveauté de cette année… BLACK ! Est-ce que le capitaine des Vert et Argent a abusé de la poudre à lutin pour ne pas savoir qu'il a sélectionné une fille ?! C'est ce que nous nous demandons tous messieurs, mesdames !

Drago serra les dents, brûlant de rage en entendant la litanie du septième année. McGonagall se mit aussitôt à incendier Jordan tandis que des quolibets et des cris retentissaient dans tout le stade.

\- C'est un Gryffondor qui commente le match ? souffla une voix à son oreille. Alors que leur équipe joue…

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante à Black, qui fixait le commentateur d'un air mauvais. Et puis il la referma aussitôt. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention mais la jeune blonde avait raison. C'était parfaitement injuste. Il secoua la tête pour lui montrer de laisser tomber et se retourna en entendant des vivats monter des tribunes. L'équipe de Gryffondor venait de pénétrer sur le terrain. A nouveau, Jordan présenta les joueurs un par un. Évidemment, la présentation des Lions était bien plus élogieuse… Drago croisa le regard de Potter et lui adressa un sourire ironique, en tapotant le badge en forme de couronne qu'il avait cette fois épinglé sur sa robe de Quidditch.

\- Les capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, ordonna l'arbitre, madame Bibine.

Drago s'avança et tendit la main à Angelina Johnson avec mépris. Ils échangèrent une très brève poignée de main et se détournèrent tous les deux. Dans un regard en coin, Drago vit Potter adresser un signe joyeux à Black et la jeune blonde lui répondit avec un clin d'œil.

\- Enfourchez vos balais…

Madame Bibine porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et souffla. Les balles furent lâchées et les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Drago prit de l'altitude et entreprit de décrire un large de cercle autour du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or, Black à quelques mètres derrière lui. Comme prévu, la jeune fille se tenait à proximité mais restait aux aguets pour pouvoir aller prêter main forte à Pritchard si besoin.

\- Et c'est parti ! C'est Johnson qui prend le Souafle, elle évite Warrington, elle passe à Spinnet et… et excellent Cognard expédié par Pritchard, c'est Pucey qui récupère le Souafle ! Une passe de revers en direction de Blaise Zabini… qui le manque, oui ! C'est maintenant Katie Bell de Gryffondor qui s'élance en direction des buts adverses, elle contourne Warrington, évite un Cognard, bravo Katie ! Et les spectateurs sont ravis, ils chantent, écoutez-les !

Jordan s'interrompit et Drago soupira en entendant les Serpentard entonner l'air qu'ils avaient inventé.

 _Weasley est un grand maladroit_

 _Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

 _Voilà pourquoi  
Les Serpentard chantent avec joie_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

 _Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

 _Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit_

 _Voilà pourquoi  
Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera,_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

\- Et Katie passe à Angelina ! s'écria Jordan d'une voix sonore. Drago eut un rictus satisfait en voyant les joueurs de Gryffondor bouillir de rage. Et Angelina est face à Bletchley ! reprit le commentateur en hurlant dans son mégaphone, probablement pour couvrir de sa voix les paroles de la chanson. ELLE TIRE ET… Non ! Le gardien de Serpentard a bloqué, grogna Jordan, il renvoie à Warrington qui remonte le terrain, aucune défense pour l'arrêter, il est seul face à Ron Weasley, le nouveau gardien des Gryffondor, frère des batteurs Fred et Georges ! Sûrement un talent très prometteur pour cette équipe ! Warrington est tout près… Allez, vas-y Ron !

Aux hurlements de joie des Serpentard, Drago comprit que Weasley avait raté son arrêt. Il chanta à pleins poumons en cœur avec les autres.

\- SERPENTARD MARQUE ! Dix à zéro en faveur des Serpentard… annonça Jordan d'un ton morose. Drago poussa une exclamation de victoire. Le Souafle pour Gryffondor ! C'est Katie Bell qui remonte le terrain, elle est arrêtée par Zabini mais Zabini n'arrive pas à éviter un Cognard et lâche le Souafle ! Bravo à Fred ou Georges Weasley. Katie est de nouveau en possession du… ah non, finalement c'est Warrington… Il passe à Pucey. Pucey évite Alicia, il évite un Cognard ! Adrian Pucey de Serpentard fonce vers les buts ! Gryffondor, il faut bloquer, vas-y, arrête le, Ron !

Une terrible plainte retentit du côté des Gryffondor, se mêlant aux applaudissements des Serpentard ainsi qu'à la chanson, toujours plus forte :

 _VOILÀ POURQUOI  
LES SERPENTARD CHANTENT AVEC JOIE_

 _WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI_

Drago s'agita sur son balai puis zigzagua entre les joueurs, toujours à la recherche du Vif d'or. Il songea avec délectation que les Gryffondor allaient se faire laminer. Weasley était réellement mauvais. Très vite, il encaissa deux autres buts. Jordan continuait son commentaire.

\- Alicia est en possession du Souafle, aussitôt repris par Warrington ! Warrington passe à Pucey, qui repasse tout de suite à Warrington ! Oh ! Un Cognard de Fred Weasley et… c'était tout juste ! Warrington s'approche des buts adverses… Il passe à Zabini. OH NON ! Un Cognard expédié par Pritchard éloigne le gardien des Gryffondor ! Ron Weasley a l'air sonné, les buts ne sont plus protégés… Zabini est seul face aux anneaux, il tire… IL A RATÉ ! ZABINI A MANQUÉ SON TIR !

Tandis que les Gryffondor manifestaient leur joie et lançaient des quolibets en direction de Zabini, Drago jeta un regard furieux vers son poursuiveur. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, nom d'un dragon ?! N'importe qui aurait pu marquer et ce crétin se débrouillait pour se louper !

\- Le Souafle pour Gryffondor, continua Jordan d'une voix beaucoup plus joyeuse. Katie Bell évite Pucey, elle contourne Montague et file vers les buts ! Allez Katie, OUI ! …Et finalement Bletchley bloque… Il renvoie à Pucey, qui fait une passe à Warrington. Un Cognard de Fred ou Georges déstabilise Warrington ! Gryffondor reprend le Souafle ! Gryffondor à l'attaque ! Et c'est Alicia Spinnet qui passe à Angelina, Angelina évite habilement un Cognard de Pritchard, elle est seule face à Zabini et Pucey en défense ! Son angle de tir n'est pas idéal, Pucey lui fait obstacle, est-ce qu'elle va tenter ?! Oui, elle tente et… WOH ! Retournement de situation, Zabini a involontairement gêné son gardien et… Bletchley ne peut pas bloquer ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Lee Jordan et le reste des Gryffondor poussèrent des hurlements de joie. Hors de lui, Drago fonça sur Blaise pour lui passer un savon. Ami ou pas, il était en train de faire n'importe quoi ! Hors de question qu'il gâche tout.

\- Quarante-dix, quarante-dix en faveur de Serpentard et c'est Pucey qui reprend le Souafle pendant que Malefoy fait une mise au point avec son poursuiveur. Pucey passe à Warrington… qui manque le Souafle ! Récupération par Angelina, qui est de nouveau contrée par Warrington et… EST-CE QUE C'ÉTAIT LE VIF D'OR ? HARRY POTTER A VU LE VIF D'OR !

Drago se retourna d'un bloc, horrifié. Tout occupé à hurler sur Zabini, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qui se passait sur le reste du terrain. Au milieu du stade, Potter plongeait vers le sol, à la poursuite de la minuscule balle dorée. Le blond poussa un juron et se plaqua sur le manche de son balai pour accélérer au maximum. Il serra les dents. Il était trop loin, il n'allait jamais y arriver. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles mais il entendait encore la voix forte de Jordan.

\- L'attrapeur des Serpentard est en difficulté, Harry est tout prêt maintenant, eh oui Malefoy, voilà ce qui se passe quand on ne regarde pas autour de soi ! Pritchard tente d'envoyer un Cognard vers Potter, Cognard contré par Georges Weasley ! Rien ne peut arrêter Harry, vas-y Potter, montre-nous qui c'est le meilleur !

Drago n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son adversaire. Maintenant, il pouvait distinguer le bras tendu de Potter et le Vif qui voletait juste devant lui. Il tenta de prendre encore plus de vitesse, son balai vibrant légèrement. Tout à coup, une trainée floue surgit sous le nez de Potter, qui ne put que freiner en catastrophe pour l'éviter. Le Gryffondor fit une série de tonneaux, avant de tirer sur le manche de son balai pour se rétablir totalement, Black remontant en chandelle juste devant lui. Drago s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

\- Allez Potter, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser attraper le Vif aussi facilement ?! rigola amicalement la jeune blonde.

Le brun secoua la tête.

\- Tu vas me le payer.

Mais un sourire amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres, preuve qu'il plaisantait. Potter haussa un sourcil en direction de Drago.

\- Tu peux remercier ta batteuse, Malefoy, ricana-t-il avant de voler en direction de ses coéquipiers.

Zabini arriva vers son capitaine.

\- Drago… commença-t-il.

Blanc de rage, le blond amorça un mouvement pour se tourner vers lui mais Black se dressa entre eux.

\- Tu l'engeuleras plus tard ! grogna la jeune fille. Pour l'instant, va nous chercher ce putain de Vif d'or !

En se contenant avec difficulté, Drago reprit de la hauteur. Il entendit des huées retentir dans tous les gradins.

\- Hum… Très bonne tactique de Valya Black, la nouvelle batteuse des Serpentard, qui a réussi à empêcher l'attrapeur adverse de s'emparer du Vif ! concéda Jordan dans son mégaphone. Pas grave, Harry, ça sera pour la prochaine fois ! Le Vif d'or est donc reparti et le match continue ! Le score est de soixante à vingt en faveur des Serpentard, et c'est Johnson qui reprend le Souafle.

Pendant leur poursuite du Vif d'or, Katie Bell, Pucey et Warrington avaient en effet, marqué un but chacun.

\- Grâce à un Cognard de Pritchard, Johnson lâche le Souafle mais il est récupéré par Alicia, qui passe à Katie, qui tire… Bletchley fait une passe à Pucey, qui envoie le Souafle à Zabini…

Le match commençait à s'éterniser. Les deux équipes avaient réussi à marquer plusieurs buts. A présent, Drago recherchait frénétiquement le Vif d'or. Il crut apercevoir un éclat vers les buts des Gryffondor. Il ne réfléchit pas et fonça, couché sur son balai. Arrivé au bout du terrain, il entendit un grand bruit métallique, suivi d'un sifflement. Drago releva les yeux et vit le Cognard se diriger droit sur lui, à une vitesse phénoménale.

\- MAGNFIQUE COUP EN DOUBLE BATTE DES JUMEAUX WEASLEY ! Malefoy risque de le sentir passer celui là…

En jurant, Drago tenta de faire un écart mais il était tout près des poteaux, et il volait trop vite pour virer correctement. Juste avant l'impact, Black déboula devant lui, son balai le frôlant tellement elle était proche. Elle s'interposa entre lui et le Cognard, qui s'écrasa sur sa cage thoracique. Déséquilibrée par sa vitesse et la violence du choc, la jeune blonde fut éjectée de son balai et chuta avant de percuter le sol avec force. Gelé sur place, Drago entendit madame Bibine lancer un long coup de sifflet pour signifier un arrêt de jeu.

\- Intrépide manœuvre de la batteuse des Serpentard pour protéger son attrapeur et capitaine… Black est à terre, je répète Black est à terre ! L'arbitre demande un temps mort.

La voix de Lee Jordan sortit Drago de sa torpeur. Il récupéra le balai de Black qui flottait à environ deux mètres du sol et se dépêcha d'aller se poser, pour retrouver ses coéquipiers qui entouraient la jeune fille. Étendue au sol, Black était déjà en train se redresser en s'appuyant sur un bras, le visage crispé. De son autre main, elle tâta avec précaution l'endroit où le Cognard l'avait touchée et elle retint une moue douloureuse. Bletchley lui hurlait dessus sans s'arrêter.

\- MAIS BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?! T'ES COMPLÉTEMENT MALADE !

\- Si on perdait notre attrapeur, on pouvait tout de suite déclarer forfait, Miles ! rétorqua la jeune blonde, le souffle saccadé. Valait mieux que je sois touchée à sa place, maugréa t-elle en désignant Drago d'un signe tête.

Ce dernier respira un grand coup. Merci Merlin, elle était consciente et ne s'était pas brisé tous les os sous le choc.

\- Tu aurais pu te tuer !

\- Tu exagères ! protesta Black. Je n'étais pas loin du sol, tout ce que je risquais c'était un peu de casse. Et je vais très bien !

\- C'est ça, et moi je m'appelle Potter ! Bon, tu peux te lever ou pas ? questionna Bletchley.

Elle acquiesça et le gardien lui tendit une main pour l'aider, malgré l'air colérique qu'il affichait. La jeune fille prit appui sur son bras et parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds sans trop de difficultés. Drago jeta un œil aux alentours. Plusieurs joueurs de Gryffondor avaient également décidé d'atterrir ou bien ils restaient en vol stationnaire, juste au dessus de l'attroupement. De loin, il vit McGonagall et Rogue, accompagnés de madame Pomfresh, venir vers eux de l'autre bout du terrain.

\- Black, l'infirmière arrive, prévint Drago. Alors sérieusement, comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, vraiment, persista la jeune fille.

Elle remonta son pull pour examiner son torse et Drago grimaça en découvrant l'énorme hématome violacé qui s'étalait déjà au niveau des côtes.

\- Cette saleté de Cognard t'as bien amochée, grogna Bletchley. Tu dois avoir un truc fracturé, faut que tu te fasses soigner…

\- C'est ça et puis quoi encore ?! ricana Black. Elle se dépêcha de laisser retomber son pull en voyant les professeurs approcher. S'ils demandent, j'ai rien du tout ! clama-t-elle à l'adresse des autres.

Bletchley gronda de fureur et se tourna vers Drago.

\- Malefoy ! Fais quelque chose !

Le blond hésita, complètement indécis.

\- Tu es en état de remonter sur ton balai ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le gardien poussa une exclamation de rage, tandis que Black hochait la tête fermement.

\- Carrément ! Aux sélections j'avais une fracture ouverte, je te rappelle… Alors, c'est pas une ou deux côtes cassées qui vont m'empêcher de voler !

Drago croisa son regard brûlant de détermination et il comprit. Comme lui, elle voulait absolument gagner ce match. Il avait ses raisons et elle avait les siennes mais ça ne changeait rien.

\- Ok, lança Drago, la bouche sèche.

D'un geste décidé, il lui rendit son balai. Black se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe, qui lui coupait la respiration, et remonta les manches de son pull jusqu'aux coudes. Elle remit en place ses protections en le scrutant avec inquiétude.

\- C'est bon, alors ? Tu vas le dire aux profs ? On continue de jouer ?

Drago fixa toute son équipe avec aplomb.

\- Oui. On continue de jouer.

ooo

Perché sur son balai, Harry scrutait le petit groupe de Serpentard avec attention. Soulagé, il vit que Valya s'était relevée rapidement. Il avisa Malefoy qui semblait parlementer avec les professeurs, puis les adultes qui finissaient par sortir du terrain. Pendant ce temps, la jeune blonde était en train d'enfourcher à nouveau son Éclair de Feu.

\- Nous pouvons saluer le courage et la volonté de Valya Black, qui remonte sur son balai, pour continuer à jouer ! clama Lee Jordan. Après une chute aussi spectaculaire, il en faut un mental d'acier pour persévérer comme ça, c'est moi qui vous le dis… Allez vas-y Black, on est tous avec toi !

Surpris par la nuance d'admiration qu'il décelait dans la voix de Lee, Harry entendit une clameur s'élever dans le stade en réponse aux paroles du commentateur. Bientôt, les trois quarts des élèves présents dans les gradins étaient debout, en train de scander le nom de la jeune fille. « BLACK ! BLACK ! BLACK ! ». Harry constata avec stupeur qu'il n'y avait pas seulement des Serpentard qui l'encourageaient. En y réfléchissant, il comprit que Valya avait dû forcer le respect de pas mal de monde, y compris des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle et même des Gryffondor. Son jeu était propre, sans aucune faute, et elle n'avait pas essayé de tricher comme le faisaient régulièrement des joueurs de Serpentard. Elle avait démontré qu'elle était prête à prendre des risques, non pas pour la frime mais vraiment pour le jeu, et elle ne se plaignait pas à la moindre blessure. La jeune Black décolla et adressa un signe de la main et un sourire à son public.

\- Ça y est, la batteuse des Serpentard est de retour dans les airs, on peut l'applaudir bien fort ! Attention les joueurs, le match reprend dans 3… 2… 1… ON Y VA ! Un coup de sifflet de madame Bibine officialisa le retour au jeu. Et le Souafle pour Serpentard ! C'est Pucey qui commence, il passe à Zabini…

Sans s'attarder sur le commentaire de Lee, Harry se dépêcha de se remettre en quête du Vif d'or. De l'autre côté du stade, il apercevait Malefoy faire la même chose. Ils cherchaient frénétiquement pendant que leurs coéquipiers enchaînaient les tirs et tentaient de monopoliser le Souafle. Et finalement, ce fut Harry qui le vit. Petit éclat doré tourbillonnant près du sol. Il plongea aussitôt et en quelques secondes, Malefoy surgit à sa droite.

Harry sentit un Cognard siffler près de lui et releva les yeux. Valya arrivait en sens inverse, légèrement sur leur droite, les deux balles noires virevoltant devant elle. Le Gryffondor amorça un virage serré et retint un cri de victoire : un des Cognards fonçait droit sur Malefoy et Valya ne pourrait jamais stopper les deux en même temps. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol. Concentré sur le Vif, Harry tourna brusquement la tête en entendant Malefoy pousser une exclamation d'horreur. Il vit Valya avancer le bras gauche et repousser un des Cognards du plat de la main. La balle en fer s'acharna sur son bras une fois, deux fois, trois fois, si violemment que Harry put entendre les os craquer. Enfin, elle s'éloigna en zigzaguant tandis que la jeune Black frappait l'autre Cognard d'un grand coup de batte. Harry avait le bras tendu vers le Vif d'or, peu importait Valya et les Cognards, il savait qu'il pouvait l'avoir…

BANG !

Il tâtonna désespérément dans le vide, cherchant à l'aveuglette, tandis que la souffrance explosait dans ses côtes. Le choc lui coupa le souffle lorsqu'il atterrit en plein sur le dos, à la surface du sol gelé. Il entendit un long coup de sifflet, des hurlements et des acclamations retentir un peu partout, et enfin, un bruit sourd à côté de lui.

\- HARRY ! Harry, ça va ?!

Le visage paniqué de Valya apparut au dessus de lui. Il poussa un grognement de douleur en se tenant les côtes et la jeune fille se laissa tomber à ses côtés, à genoux dans l'herbe.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment ! Je voulais juste te bloquer, pas te faire tomber de ton balai ! J'ai sous-estimé ta vitesse, j'ai mal visé et…

Harry se redressa légèrement, tentant de donner un sens au flot de paroles que débitait Valya. La jeune Black était dans un état assez désastreux. Son pull était maculé de terre et de sang. Elle avait une large estafilade à l'arcade sourcilière, des petites coupures marquaient son visage à des endroits divers et ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude. Mais surtout…

\- Tu as arrêté un Cognard à mains nues… balbutia Harry.

\- Putain, je crois que tu as des côtes cassées en plus, enchaîna la jeune fille sans lui prêter attention. Je suis désolée, je peux t'arranger ça…

\- Ton bras ! Regarde ton bras ! la coupa le brun.

Valya s'arrêta, surprise, et baissa les yeux. Son avant-bras gauche était clairement fracturé à plusieurs endroits, du bout des doigts jusqu'au coude. Mais ce qui faisait se demander à Harry s'il n'était pas en train d'avoir une hallucination, c'était les étincelles de magie qui dansaient sur sa peau. Elles enveloppaient son bras d'une lueur argentée, remettant les os en place au fur et à mesure. La jeune blonde se mordit la lèvre, en jetant un regard agité autour d'eux.

\- Remonte ton pull.

\- Bordel mais tu as vu ça?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton bras ? s'échauffa le Gryffondor.

\- Harry, je te promets que je t'expliquerais plus tard mais pour l'instant, fais-moi confiance. S'il te plait.

Il hésita un instant, puis se résolut à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle appliqua sa main sur sa blessure et en quelques instants, il sentit ses côtes se réparer. Il poussa une petite exclamation incrédule.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Plus tard, l'arrêta Valya. Tu me poseras toutes les questions que tu veux mais pas ici.

Nerveuse, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle plia les doigts comme pour tester si ses articulations fonctionnaient correctement. Les étincelles argentées avaient disparues et son bras semblait parfaitement guéri.

\- Ok, abdiqua Harry. Mais je veux des réponses et des vraies.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris et Harry regarda autour de lui. Le stade était figé. Des cris et des huées continuaient de retentir dans les gradins mais les joueurs étaient restés en vol stationnaire, complètement désorientés par la tournure des événements et aucun n'osait bouger. Il se rendit compte que Valya et lui étaient le point de mire de tout le terrain et que personne, pas même la jeune blonde, n'avait compris ce qui venait d'arriver. Tous semblaient attendre, comme si le match devait continuer. Il soupira.

\- Vous avez gagné je crois…

Valya lui adressa un regard perdu.

\- Quoi ?!

D'un geste de la main, Harry lui désigna un point dans les airs. Drago Malefoy, toujours perché sur son balai, se tenait à environ trois mètres au dessus d'eux, sa main droite fermement serrée autour du Vif d'or. Le Serpentard paraissait abasourdi, une expression sidérée sur le visage, comme incapable de réaliser qu'il venait réellement d'attraper la petite balle dorée et donc de mettre fin à la partie. Valya se retourna brusquement.

\- On a gagné… répéta-t-elle doucement. Un large sourire se peignit sur son visage, les yeux brillants. ON A GAGNÉ !

L'écho de sa voix se répercuta sur le terrain et tout sembla se débloquer. Lentement, Malefoy brandit le poing en l'air, les petites ailes du Vif battant toujours frénétiquement. Une explosion de joie s'éleva de la tribune des Vert et Argent, les applaudissements se répandant comme une traînée de poudre dans le reste du stade.

\- Drago Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'or… Serpentard gagne, annonça la voix hébétée de Lee dans son mégaphone.

Un par un, les joueurs atterrissaient, ceux de Gryffondor traînant des pieds, l'air morose. L'équipe de Serpentard s'était réunie autour de son attrapeur et capitaine, euphorique, hurlant et donnant des coups de poing dans le vide en signe de victoire. Les coéquipiers de Harry s'approchèrent, alors que Valya était toujours accroupie à côté de lui. La jeune blonde sauta sur ses pieds et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il sentit les regards des autres Gryffondor peser dans son dos mais il n'hésita pas un instant en s'accrochant à son bras. Valya lui sourit d'un air incertain.

\- Bien joué, Harry…

\- Donc c'est Harry, maintenant ? constata-t-il avec plaisir.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement gênée.

\- Eh ben…

\- Non, l'arrêta le brun avec un clin d'œil complice. Ne dis rien. Ça me va très bien, vraiment. Bien joué toi aussi…

Fred Weasley arriva vers eux.

\- Ça va Harry ? Pas trop sonné ? Il secoua la tête. Et toi Black…? questionna le rouquin après un instant d'hésitation.

\- C'est bon… Merci. Valya oscilla d'un pied sur l'autre, indécise. C'était un beau match, commença-t-elle. Vous avez tous bien joué alors…

Elle lui tendit également la main et Fred finit par la serrer, embarrassé. La jeune fille entreprit ensuite de faire de même avec les autres Gryffondor. Angelina maugréa dans sa barbe en lui lançant un regard noir mais accepta tout de même, et Ron avait de toute façon disparu dans les vestiaires dès le coup de sifflet. Harry se retourna dans l'idée d'aller chercher son ami et se retrouva nez à nez avec une autre tête rousse mais d'une nuance beaucoup plus foncée. Graham Pritchard. Le gamin s'agita d'un air contrit puis finit par se lancer.

\- C'était génial ce que tu as fait, Potter. J'ai vraiment cru que tu aurais le Vif d'or. Y'a plein d'élèves qui m'avaient dit que tu volais bien mais c'était impressionnant, vraiment. Et… ajouta-t-il, la tête basse, désolé pour la chanson sur ton copain. C'était con…

Il arracha de son pull le badge qu'avaient arboré tous les Serpentard, à l'exception de Valya, et le tendit fermement à Harry. Puis, suivant l'exemple de la jeune Black, le deuxième année s'éloigna pour aller échanger des poignées de mains avec les autres membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor, laissant derrière lui un Harry abasourdi.

\- Pritchard, Black ! claqua la voix froide de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?! Laissez ces minables perdants et dépêchez vous de venir…

Les joueurs de Gryffondor s'immobilisèrent en fixant le blond. Valya le toisait déjà d'un air enragé et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Harry l'arrêta avant.

\- Non ! On est sur le terrain et c'est ton capitaine… Ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de s'en prendre à toi, chuchota-t-il. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte et avec un rictus narquois, il sait très bien que ce n'est pas grâce à lui que vous avez gagné ! Sans Pritchard et toi, on les aurait battus à plates coutures. Faites ce qu'il dit et profitez de votre victoire, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Valya serra les poings puis acquiesça lentement. Elle se traîna vers le groupe de Serpentard, entrainant le petit batteur à sa suite.

\- Black, commença Malefoy, tu vas…

\- _…à l'infirmerie et tout de suite ! Par Salazar, j'ai cru que tu allais te tuer au moins trois fois et si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te promets que tu vas le sentir passer !_ imita Valya d'une voix hautaine. Mais bien sûr, capitaine… termina-t-elle en mimant une révérence.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil moqueur. Harry éclata de rire, suivi de près par les autres Gryffondor, ainsi que par Miles Bletchley. Malefoy rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que Pritchard pouffait discrètement et que même Pucey esquissait un sourire. Le gardien passa un bras autour des épaules de Valya pour l'emmener vers la sortie du terrain. Avant de partir, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et lui adressa un signe de tête bref. Il détacha lui aussi son badge pour le lancer à Malefoy d'un geste nonchalant. Et en voyant la tête de Malefoy, Harry s'esclaffa sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Si même les Serpentard se liguaient contre lui, alors le monde avait vraiment commencé à tourner à l'envers…


	15. Le calme avant la tempête

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! ;)**

 **Note : Hey tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 14, et à l'heure cette fois. Alors, d'après vous, il va y avoir des changements du côté de Ombrage ? Comme toujours, merci à Corentin, alias LovePara, et à Marion, pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections ! Petite précision, le chapitre 15 s'intitulera** ** _Les meilleurs plans sont les plus simples_** **mais il ne sera pas publié la semaine prochaine. Je prends une pause d'une semaine pour relire cette histoire depuis le début, vérifier la cohérence, etc... (Pas de panique, ce n'est absolument pas un abandon ou quoique ce soit, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres écrits d'avance que je compte bien publier ! ) On se retrouve donc le samedi 6 mai ! D'ici là, bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est utile pour s'améliorer ;) (Au passage, merci à tous ceux qui suivent/aiment cette histoire et ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé des reviews ! )**

 **CHAPITRE.14 : Le calme avant la tempête (Centuries – Fall Out Boy)**

* * *

Théo était installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentard, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main. Il était deux heures du matin passées. Il aurait bien aimé aller se coucher mais avec le vacarme qui régnait dans la pièce, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Les Serpentard avaient décidé de célébrer leur victoire. La salle commune avait donc pris des allures de boîte de nuit moldue, avec des adolescents qui se trémoussaient dans tous les coins sur les morceaux des Bizarr' Sisters. L'alcool coulait à flots et quelques couples s'étaient formés, s'embrassant plus ou moins discrètement sur les canapés.

\- C'EST QUI LES PLUS POURRIS ? hurla Malefoy à tue-tête.

Les cheveux décoiffés, les joues rouges et l'air débraillé, le blond avait manifestement absorbé un peu trop de whisky Pur Feu.

\- C'EST LES GRYFFY ! répliquèrent en chœur les élèves de Serpentard, aussi déchainés et pour la plupart, aussi éméchés que lui.

\- C'EST QUI LES PLUS DÉMENTS ?!

\- C'EST LES SERPENTS !

Affalée à côté de Théo, Valya soupira face au volume sonore et au refrain idiot. Le châtain lui adressa une grimace compatissante. La jeune Black avait une bien meilleure mine que quelques heures auparavant. Elle s'était changée, douchée, et les coupures sur son visage avaient toutes cicatrisées, même si Théo doutait que l'infirmière y soit pour quoique ce soit. Elle bailla et se frotta les yeux du plat de la main, l'air fatigué. Le match avait duré presque trois heures et c'était clairement Valya qui avait fait le plus gros du boulot. Pritchard l'avait bien aidée mais c'était tout de même elle qui avait amorti les coups, et permis d'arracher une victoire pour Serpentard. Bletchley et Pucey avaient également fait leur job de manière plus que correcte. D'ailleurs, contrairement à Malefoy et Zabini qui frimaient non-stop, les trois garçons paraissaient dans le même état que Valya : satisfaits mais crevés. La jeune blonde s'étira, faisant craquer les os de son cou, puis se leva.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, annonça-t-elle. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à dormir plus de quelques heures.

Compréhensif, Théo hocha la tête. Il avait fini par découvrir que, si son amie passait la majeure partie de ses nuits à vadrouiller, c'est parce qu'elle avait un sommeil plus que perturbé. Elle dormait peu, restant éveillée pendant de longues heures le soir et, à l'inverse, n'émergeant que très tard dans la matinée. Valya contourna le groupe de Malefoy et ses copains pour rejoindre la sortie.

\- BLACK ! beugla le blond avec un sourire fiévreux. T'es la super star d'aujourd'hui à ce qu'il paraît... Super batteuse qui fonce dans les Cognards !

Malefoy était au milieu de la salle commune, un bras passé autour de la taille de Daphné Greengrass qui gloussait en se raccrochant à lui. Il tenait une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et Pansy Parkinson avait glissé une main sous sa chemise à moitié ouverte. Théo secoua la tête, dépité. Parkinson était une véritable plaie mais en règle générale, il aimait bien Daphné. La jeune fille était d'un naturel calme et sérieux. Enfin, pas ce soir apparemment. L'alcool faisait des ravages sur tout le monde. Valya s'arrêta net et plissa les yeux pour dévisager Malefoy. Théo déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas très envie d'assister à un nouvel affrontement sanglant ce soir. Et le match de Quidditch avait déjà été assez éprouvant comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! cracha finalement la jeune Black.

Malefoy tituba en ricanant.

\- Viens t'amuser avec nous… lança-t-il d'un ton grivois, en passant une main dans le dos de Daphné.

Zabini éclata d'un rire gras et plusieurs garçons sifflèrent de manière suggestive. Théo se crispa, se préparant à l'explosion mais Valya se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de renifler d'un air moqueur.

\- Avec Miles peut-être, suggéra-t-elle en désignant le gardien d'un signe de tête, et Bletchley sourit avec arrogance. Avec toi… je crois pas, non.

Malefoy se contenta de rigoler comme un idiot et Théo comprit qu'il ne se souviendrait même pas de cette conversation le lendemain. Sinon, le blond aurait bien plus réagi à l'allusion de la relation plus qu'équivoque que Valya entretenait avec le gardien. Peu de gens s'en étaient rendus compte.

La jeune Black parut arriver à la même conclusion puisqu'elle soupira d'un air désabusé, avant d'avancer vers le mur. Mais Malefoy s'interposa entre la porte et elle, et s'appuya de tout son poids sur le battant en pouffant. Valya poussa un grognement mauvais qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Malefoy, t'es complètement bourré ! Alors dégage de là et laisse-moi passer !

\- T'es méchante euh, se plaignit le blond. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en grimaçant. Et tu cries trop fort… En plus, t'as même pas bu un coup avec nous !

Valya ouvrit de grands yeux et Théo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant son expression consternée. Il pouvait comprendre que la conversation lui paraissait surréaliste.

\- Il est pas sérieux là ?! pesta la jeune fille. Mais il tient pas l'alcool ou quoi ?

Le châtain haussa les épaules.

\- T'as vu ce qu'ils ont bu ?! répliqua-t-il en désignant les bouteilles d'alcool qui traînaient un peu partout. Il n'est pas le seul si ça peut te rassurer…

Effectivement, Valya et lui étaient les deux derniers de la pièce à être encore dans leur état normal. Il restait seulement une dizaine d'élèves dans la salle commune. Les plus jeunes avaient fini par monter se coucher. Et les autres tenaient à peine debout ou bien ronflaient déjà dans les fauteuils, ivres morts.

\- Génial, maugréa la jeune Black. Super, génial !

Elle arracha la bouteille de whisky des mains de Malefoy, avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres et de boire plusieurs gorgées.

\- Là ! Heureux le Blondinet ?! râla-t-elle, sarcastique.

Malefoy trébucha et Valya en profita pour essayer d'accéder à la porte. Il manqua de tomber et tenta de se rattraper à la jeune fille. En une seconde, Valya l'avait collé dos au mur en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise, le regard dur.

\- Malefoy, arrête ça et…

\- Maiiiiis... Tu cries encore euh, pleurnicha Malefoy. Et tu veux plus t'amuser avec moi… Allez… On pourra encore faire des duels ah oui ?! C'est pas vrai que tu veux plus… plus me parler du tout ! Je veux faire des duels euh !

Atterrée, la jeune Black s'empressa de le lâcher. Il glissa le long du mur en rigolant bêtement.

\- S'il y a que ça à faire pour qu'il arrête de faire chier le monde… lâcha enfin Valya, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange. Elle se tourna vers le châtain, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Maintenant Théo, pitié, démerde toi avec lui, parce qu'il commence sérieusement à me les briser là…

Théo acquiesça en soupirant et elle disparut par le trou derrière la statue. Il souleva Malefoy par les épaules et le traîna jusqu'à un des canapés. Le blond allait sûrement passer une très mauvaise nuit mais ce n'était pas son problème. Soulagé de voir que rien de pire ne s'était passé, Théo partit enfin se coucher.

ooo

Harry était avachi devant la cheminée de la salle commune, les autres joueurs de Gryffondor rassemblés autour de lui, à l'exception de Ron. Il avait disparu dès la fin du match. Partout autour d'eux, les élèves affichaient un air morose. Depuis que Harry était rentré dans l'équipe, c'était la première fois que Gryffondor perdait contre Serpentard et tout le monde avait du mal à digérer la défaite.

\- Mais comment on va faire…? se lamenta Angelina. C'est pas possible, même en admettant que l'on gagne contre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, les Serpentard vont sûrement écraser tout le monde. 260 à 50… Vous vous rendez compte, on a perdu avec un score de 50 contre 260 points…

\- C'est à cause de Bletchley, protesta Katie. D'accord, Black a empêché Harry d'attraper le Vif mais j'avais surtout l'impression que ce fichu gardien était un véritable mur !

\- D'ailleurs, depuis quand il est aussi bon lui ?! dit Georges d'un ton colérique.

\- Il a toujours été bon, rectifia Ginny. Elle était assise à côté de Harry. C'est juste que ça ne sautait pas aux yeux parce qu'Olivier était meilleur… ajouta-t-elle avec rancœur.

Visiblement, la performance de son frère lui restait en travers de la gorge.

\- Enfin, au moins, ils jouent réglo cette année, soupira Alicia.

\- Perso, je trouve que c'est encore pire ! objecta Fred. On a réussi à perdre alors que pour une fois, ils ont joué sans tricher !

Silencieux, Harry fixait les flammes dans la cheminée sans se mêler au débat. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Cette fois, les Serpentard avaient mérité leur victoire, point à la ligne. Au bout d'un moment, Angelina annonça qu'elle allait se coucher, suivie de près par Alicia et Katie. Les jumeaux finirent par se lever à leur tour, ainsi que Ginny.

Bientôt, Harry et Hermione étaient seuls dans la salle commune. Ron arriva peu après, l'air frigorifié, de la neige parsemant ses cheveux. Harry se renfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil, peu enclin à écouter une nouvelle crise d'auto apitoiement. Il n'en voulait pas à Ron mais il n'avait pas envie de remuer davantage le couteau dans la plaie. Le rouquin tenta de s'excuser à plusieurs reprises mais Harry finit par couper court à la conversation. Hermione, qui s'était levée pour regarder la neige tomber, se tourna brusquement vers eux. Un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, surpris.

\- Je crois que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous… affirma Hermione.

\- Ah ouais ? questionna distraitement le brun.

\- Oui. Hagrid est revenu, annonça son amie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, en train de marcher dans le parc recouvert de neige. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la cabane du garde-chasse. Hagrid sembla content de les voir mais il était dans un état plus qu'inquiétant. Son visage et ses mains étaient recouverts de nombreuses plaies et ecchymoses. Apparemment, il venait tout juste de rentrer. Il s'empressa de leur faire du thé et ils s'installèrent autour de l'énorme table en bois. Ron lui demanda aussitôt ce qu'il avait fabriqué durant tout ce temps et pourquoi il était blessé. Au début, Hagrid ne voulut rien dire mais grâce à l'insistance d'Hermione, il finit par leur raconter son été passé à rechercher les géants, en compagnie de Madame Maxime. Malheureusement, d'après son récit la rencontre s'était très mal terminée. Et il refusait catégoriquement d'expliquer par quoi est-ce qu'il s'était fait attaquer pour avoir la figure dans cet état et pourquoi est-ce que sa compagne était revenue bien avant lui.

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent tous sursauter. Dolorès Ombrage se tenait devant la porte de la cabane. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent d'aller se cacher sous la cape. Le crapaud rose fit subir un véritable interrogatoire à Hagrid, furetant dans tous les coins au passage. Le demi géant esquivait ses questions tant bien que mal, cherchant visiblement une excuse pour qu'Ombrage sorte le plus vite possible. Après lui avoir annoncé que, en tant que Grande Inquisitrice, elle avait le pouvoir d'inspecter les autres professeurs, l'horrible bonne femme finit par repartir vers le château. Connaissant le genre de créatures que Hagrid avait l'habitude de leur faire étudier, les trois adolescents étaient plus qu'inquiets. Hermione tenta de le convaincre de suivre scrupuleusement le programme des BUSE mais Hagrid ne les écoutait plus vraiment. Il semblait plutôt avoir envie d'aller se coucher au plus vite. Dépités, ils finirent par retourner au château, Hagrid leur ayant assuré un nombre incalculable de fois de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Harry se dépêcha de se glisser dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il était certain de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil avant un long moment…

ooo

Drago se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la cabane miteuse du garde-chasse. Ce matin, il avait cours de soins aux créatures magiques et il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il s'était réveillé le dimanche matin allongé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, avec une gueule de bois carabinée. Il ne se rappelait que vaguement de sa conversation avec Black et il avait l'impression persistante qu'il s'était ridiculisé, une fois de plus. Enfin, au moins Nott avait été le seul à assister à cette débâcle puisque les autres étaient soit déjà endormis, soit trop bourrés pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas encore recroisé Black mais il pressentait que leur prochaine confrontation risquait d'être intéressante. Malgré son état d'ébriété, s'il y avait bien une chose que Drago avait retenue, c'est qu'elle le laisserait peut-être recommencer leurs joutes verbales et leurs bagarres à deux noises. Pourquoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais après tout, peu importait. Black avait tout le temps un comportement étrange de toute manière. Probablement que ces duels l'amusait en fin de compte.

Drago porta une main à sa tête en grimaçant. Il avait ingurgité un nombre incalculable de potions anti nausées, anti migraines et autres joyeusetés mais il avait tout de même l'impression qu'un troll était en train de danser la samba dans son crâne. Et on était mardi matin ! Il avait un mal fou à se remettre de sa cuite. Et pour ne rien arranger, Drago DÉTESTAIT les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Enfin, pour être honnête, il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Lorsqu'il était entré en troisième année, il avait été plutôt emballé par les options proposées et avait choisi ce cours plutôt que celui de Runes anciennes, comme lui avaient suggéré ses parents. Mais depuis tout petit, Drago adorait les créatures, magiques ou pas, peu importait. Il n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il avait cessé de réclamer un chat à son père lorsque ce dernier avait égorgé un chaton sous ses yeux, le jour de ses huit ans. Mais il avait continué à se passionner pour les dragons, les licornes et les phénix qui peuplaient ses livres d'histoire. Alors il avait été pressé de commencer les cours. Il avait très vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait compris que Dumbledore avait engagé ce crétin de Hagrid comme professeur. Il avait été blessé dès le premier cours et depuis, il avait une peur bleue de tout ce que pourrait leur présenter le demi géant et des créatures en général. Lorsque c'était Gobe-Planche qui faisait le cours il se contenait à peu près mais aujourd'hui, le garde-chasse était revenu. Drago s'avança vers la lisière de la forêt, en compagnie des autres élèves. Au passage, il adressa un sourire mesquin à Potter, qui l'ignora royalement. Peu importait. Gryffondor avait perdu le match de Quidditch et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Aujourd'hui, on va travailler là-bas ! annonça le garde-chasse d'un ton idiot, en montrant d'un signe de tête les arbres sombres de la forêt. C'est plus abrité. D'ailleurs, ils préfèrent l'obscurité.

\- Qui est-ce qui préfère l'obscurité ? lança vivement Drago à Crabbe et à Goyle, sans pouvoir dissimuler la terreur dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore, vous avez entendu ?

Le demi géant avait le visage couvert de plaies et il portait une moitié de vache morte sur son épaule. Pour Drago, c'était tout sauf rassurant.

\- Prêts ? demanda Hagrid, avec son air cinglé habituel, en regardant les élèves rassemblés. Bon, alors, pour votre cinquième année, je vous ai réservé une petite excursion dans la forêt. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux voir ces créatures dans leur milieu naturel. Ce qu'on va étudier aujourd'hui est plutôt rare. Je crois bien que je suis la seule personne au Royaume-Uni à en avoir dressé.

\- Et vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'elles sont dressées, vos créatures ? demanda Drago, incapable de retenir la panique qui l'étreignait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous nous amèneriez des bêtes sauvages.

Un murmure approbateur parcourut les rangs des Serpentard derrière lui et même quelques élèves de Gryffondor semblaient trouver qu'il n'avait pas tort.

\- Bien sûr qu'elles sont dressées, le rembarra sèchement le garde-chasse. Maintenant, arrêtez de poser des questions stupides, et on y va.

Il tourna les talons et s'avança droit vers la forêt. Ils marchèrent pendant environ dix minutes, Drago traînant de plus en plus des pieds au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient entre les arbres. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'air inquiet, même Granger ne semblait pas rassurée. Ils ralentirent le rythme et Hagrid se tourna vers eux.

\- Bon, on va arriver dans la clairière, je vais les appeler et… Oh !

ooo

Intrigué par le brusque arrêt de Hagrid, Harry s'avança pour mieux voir et il s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. Sous l'obscurité des arbres, se tenaient d'étranges chevaux ailés, ceux-là même qui tiraient les diligences de Poudlard et que personne d'autre ne voyait à part Luna. Allongés dans les fourrés ou marchant tranquillement, les animaux avaient d'immenses yeux blancs et brillants, une tête ressemblant à celle d'un dragon, et le corps squelettique d'un cheval. Leurs longues ailes en cuir étaient repliées le long de leurs flancs. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré l'attention de Hagrid. Au milieu de la clairière, Valya était assise à califourchon sur une branche basse d'un arbre, le dos appuyé contre le tronc. Encore une fois, elle ne portait qu'un simple pull mais ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Les yeux fermés, elle caressait inlassablement la tête d'un des chevaux ailés. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la scène serra le cœur de Harry. C'était beau et en même temps terriblement triste. Hagrid s'éclaircit la gorge avec gêne.

\- Oh hum… Bonjour Valya…

\- Salut Hagrid, lança la jeune fille d'une voix calme.

Elle n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux ni sursauté, signe qu'elle les avait sentis arriver depuis longtemps. Malefoy ricana.

\- Black ! C'est la nouvelle mode de se balader avec un bras en l'air ? railla le blond.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- T'es con ou quoi ?! Ça se voit bien qu'elle est en train de caresser le cheval là, enfin le truc… s'empêtra Harry.

Il n'avait aucune idée du nom que pouvaient bien porter ces créatures.

\- Des chevaux…? demanda Malefoy avec une expression perplexe. Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire narquois. Wah… Potty le Cinglé le retour ! Le balafré a des hallucinations maintenant !

\- Mais… balbutia Harry. Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Ils sont là, juste devant toi !

Le Gryffondor regarda autour de lui. A sa grande horreur, tout le monde le fixait comme s'il était fou. Même Ron et Hermione l'observaient avec inquiétude. Aucun élève ne semblait s'être aperçu de la présence des chevaux ailés, comme s'ils étaient invisibles. Plusieurs Serpentard commençaient à pouffer d'un air moqueur et Hagrid ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir. Sur sa branche, Valya se redressa doucement pour se tourner vers le groupe, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Laisse tomber Harry, murmura la jeune fille. Il ne les voit pas. Presque personne ne les voit.

Harry croisa son regard bleu gris et fut bouleversé par toute la douleur et la peine qu'il put y lire. Valya sourit d'un air nostalgique et posa les yeux sur Malefoy, le contemplant avec une expression étrange, mélange de soulagement et de regret. Mal à l'aise, le Serpentard recula d'un pas devant l'intensité de son regard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censés voir exactement ?! s'énerva le blond.

\- Hum hum… Je suis d'accord avec monsieur Malefoy. Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'i voir…?

Hagrid lâcha la carcasse de vache morte qui tomba avec un bruit mat sur le sol et toute la classe sursauta, à l'exception de Valya.

\- Professeur Ombrage ! s'exclama Hagrid. Bonjour, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver…

\- Hum hum… toussota à nouveau la bonne femme. Vous avez compris la question ? Emmener des élèves de cinquième année dans la Forêt interdite pour leur faire contempler des créatures inexistantes ne paraît pas très…

\- Des Sombrals, coupa Valya. Il y en a plein ici. Et vous devriez vous estimer heureuse qu'on soit aussi peu à les voir.

Hermione poussa une exclamation de compréhension. Valya sauta de sa branche pour se laisser tomber au sol avec légèreté. Elle se redressa lentement tandis que le Sombral s'ébrouait et frappait le sol de son sabot, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris terrifiés. La jeune blonde s'empressa de le caresser et la bête se calma aussitôt. Apaisée, elle vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Valya, en soufflant doucement. Ombrage toisa la jeune fille d'un air mauvais.

\- Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Vous devriez être en cours et…

\- J'ai pas cours à cette heure-ci, l'interrompit la jeune Black. J'ai rien à me reprocher…

\- Ah oui vraiment ?! Pas même le fait que vous vous trouvez actuellement dans la Forêt _interdite_ …?

Valya haussa les épaules.

\- Donnez-moi une retenue si ça vous amuse, déclara-t-elle avec arrogance.

Ombrage sembla s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Ça n'en restera pas là, affirma-t-elle. Continuez votre cours, lança-t-elle sèchement à l'adresse de Hagrid.

Ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à reprendre contenance.

\- Oh… hum… oui ! Bien sûr ! Donc… qui peut me dire pourquoi certains d'entre vous les voient et d'autres pas ?

Hermione se dépêcha de lever la main.

\- Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombrals sont celles qui ont vu la mort.

Un murmure épouvanté parcourut la classe et Harry maugréa intérieurement. Génial. Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour que les autres le prennent encore un peu plus pour un dangereux déséquilibré.

\- Savez-vous, l'interrompit Ombrage d'une voix claironnante, que le ministère de la Magie a classé les Sombrals dans la catégorie des créatures dangereuses ?

Hagrid contempla la bonne femme comme si elle était folle.

\- Les Sombrals ne sont pas dangereux ! s'exclama-t-il. Tiens ça me donne une idée ! Il se tourna vers la jeune Black, toujours au milieu de la clairière. Puisque tu es là, ça te dirait de monter ? Les autres pourront regarder comme ça… Valya se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Si ça peut vous aider pour le cours… accepta-t-elle.

Hagrid ordonna à tout le monde de reculer tandis que la jeune blonde se plaçait près de l'encolure du Sombral qu'elle avait caressé. Harry eut l'impression qu'elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de l'animal, avant d'empoigner fermement sa crinière. Le cheval ailé plia légèrement une jambe, comme pour l'aider à monter, et d'un bond souple, Valya se retrouva sur son dos. Des exclamations incrédules retentirent un peu partout. Harry comprenait la confusion de ses camarades. Pour ceux qui ne voyaient pas les Sombrals, la scène devait donner l'impression que Valya était assise dans le vide. Le cheval se cabra en poussant un long cri rauque et les élèves s'éloignèrent encore plus en frissonnant. La jeune blonde s'accrocha et serra les jambes pour ne pas tomber. D'une main, elle flatta le cou de sa monture pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

\- Tu ne peux pas décoller ici, dit-elle à voix basse. On n'a pas assez de place.

En effet, le Sombral tournait en rond en renâclant, pliant et dépliant ses ailes. L'animal gratta le sol d'un antérieur, agacé de ne pas pouvoir voler. Valya se laissa glisser le long de son flanc pour atterrir sur ses pieds. Elle caressa une dernière fois sa tête comme pour le remercier, le laissant ensuite s'éloigner.

\- Très bien ! félicita Hagrid avec un sourire rayonnant. Vous voyez, les Sombrals sont des créatures très intelligentes et utiles. Ils ont un excellent sens de l'orientation et lorsqu'ils sont dressés, ils acceptent très bien d'aider les humains. Il y en a tout un troupeau à Poudlard et ils aiment bien l'obscurité de la forêt. Ils mangent principalement de la viande crue et sont attirés par l'odeur du sang. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous balader un peu et essayer de les caresser. Valya et Harry vont vous aider à les repérer…

Personne, parmi les Gryffondor ou les Serpentard, ne semblait avoir très envie de s'approcher de créatures qui, pour eux, restaient invisibles. En soupirant, Harry tendit la main vers le Sombral le plus proche, incitant Ron et Hermione à faire de même. A sa grande surprise, l'animal frotta affectueusement sa tête contre sa paume, avant de pousser un léger cri. Hermione s'écarta vivement avec un sursaut mais Ron continua courageusement de tapoter l'épaule du cheval ailé. Valya avait traîné des groupes de deux ou trois élèves devant les autres Sombrals, malgré leurs mines peu enthousiastes. Ombrage restait en retrait mais griffonnait frénétiquement sur son calepin.

\- Donc, Black… vous pouvez voir les Sombrals, asséna la bonne femme d'une voix forte. Et qui avez-vous vu mourir, au juste ?!

Le silence se fit instantanément et les adolescents se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Ombrage, horrifiés par la brutalité et l'indiscrétion de la question. Même Malefoy semblait passablement choqué. Mais Valya se contenta de la foudroyer d'un regard glacial.

\- Ma mère pour commencer. Et sinon… beaucoup trop de gens, claqua-t-elle d'une voix polaire.

Ombrage sembla comprendre qu'elle était allée trop loin et s'empressa de se détourner. Et heureusement pour elle, si on se fiait à la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune Black. Seulement, loin d'abandonner la partie, le crapaud rose décida de se trouver une victime plus simple à atteindre.

\- Londubat ! Vous aussi, vous arrivez à voir les Sombrals, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville se recroquevilla sur lui-même et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Et donc ?! Même question pour vous ! Qui avez-vous vu mourir ?

\- Mon… mon grand-père, balbutia Neville.

\- Comment est-il mort ? demanda Ombrage avec indifférence.

Neville pâlit encore plus.

\- Les Mangemorts… Endoloris…

Harry se jeta sur Valya et elle poussa un grondement mauvais, signe qu'il ferait mieux de la lâcher très vite. Mais Harry resserra davantage sa prise sur son bras. Des étincelles de magie crépitaient autour d'elle et rien qu'en la touchant, Harry se sentait envahi par une colère dévastatrice qui ne lui appartenait pas. En s'en prenant aussi violemment à Neville, Ombrage avait dépassé la limite à ne pas franchir. S'il la lâchait, Valya risquait de la mettre en pièces à mains nues.

\- Mais fermez-là ! rugit Harry à l'adresse de la vieille femme. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est pas bien avec vos questions ?! Et c'est privé, vous n'avez même pas à lui demander ça !

Ombrage le foudroya du regard.

\- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! Vous feriez mieux de surveiller vos paroles et de vous adresser à moi sur un autre ton ! Une nouvelle semaine de retenue avec Rusard, vous n'avez aucun droit de…

\- C'est vous qui n'avez aucun droit de parler à Neville comme ça ! cria Valya avec rage. Vous ne devriez même pas être prof de toute façon ! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça, on finira par vous le faire payer !

\- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard également ! Et un mois de retenue ! ajouta Ombrage avec délectation.

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! hurla la jeune Black.

Ombrage avança d'un air menaçant mais fit aussitôt machine arrière devant le regard assassin de Valya. La jeune blonde bouillait littéralement de colère. Si elle avait eu sa baguette dans les mains, Harry était sûr que des éclairs en seraient sortis, comme lui lorsqu'il était furieux. A la place, sa magie se manifestait directement et tournoyait autour d'elle de manière alarmante. Elle se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de Harry et shoota dans un tronc d'arbre. Un craquement sinistre retentit tandis qu'un nuage de sciure s'élevait. Harry grimaça alors que la jeune blonde se défoulait à coups de poings et de pieds. Valya était tellement hors d'elle que sa magie se mettait au service de sa fureur et lui donnait une force tout sauf naturelle. En général, entre un arbre et un humain, c'était l'arbre qui gagnait mais là, la jeune Black était en train de réduire le tronc à l'état de petits copeaux de bois. Ombrage s'était enfuie, jetant au passage à Hagrid qu'il recevrait les résultats de son inspection plus tard. Harry amorça un mouvement pour s'approcher de Valya mais Ron le retint par l'épaule.

\- Euh, mec… je dis ça, je dis rien mais elle a l'air sacrément en pétard alors tu ferais peut-être mieux de la laisser se calmer… suggéra sagement le rouquin.

Hermione tentait de consoler Neville, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Hagrid tapota l'épaule du Gryffondor d'un air mal à l'aise, et les genoux de Neville cédèrent.

\- Je suis désolé, Neville, murmura le garde-chasse, je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça. Il releva la tête et ajouta d'une voix forte : le cours est terminé, vous pouvez y aller.

Personne ne bougea, trop médusé par ce qui venait de se produire et Hagrid dut prendre son air le plus sévère pour que les élèves se décident à déguerpir. Valya avait fini par stopper son carnage et reprenait son souffle, les mains sur les genoux et les phalanges ensanglantées. Même la magie avait ses limites. Hagrid posa un regard triste sur la jeune blonde.

\- Tu sais, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, c'est une chouette gamine. Dumbledore m'a expliqué ce qui se passe et pourquoi on ne peut pas… enfin tu vois… Mais ça me fait de la peine. Je l'ai rencontrée dimanche, quand j'ai rassemblé les Sombrals. En fait, elle me fait un peu penser à toi Harry, termina Hagrid en s'éloignant.

Ron et Hermione finirent par le suivre et il leur adressa un signe de remerciement, avant de s'avancer vers Valya d'un pas hésitant.


	16. Les meilleurs plans sont les plus simple

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! ;)**

 **Note : Hey tout le monde ! Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 15 ! Bon, avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement, je vais blablater un peu... J'ai profité de cette pause pour écrire quelques chapitres d'avance mais aussi pour relire l'intégralité de l'histoire depuis le début. Les chapitres précédents ont donc été corrigés et repostés (je ne garantis pas le zéro faute partout mais je pense en avoir éliminé la plus grosse partie). Les dialogues du prologue ont également été réécrits pour correspondre à la façon de parler d'enfants d'environ trois-quatre ans. J'invite donc ceux qui le souhaitent à aller le relire ! Je préviens également que je prendrais une autre pause d'une semaine avant de publier le chapitre 20 (et probablement une pause tous les cinq chapitres en règle générale). Les chapitres seront également un peu plus long à partir de maintenant, environ une quinzaine de pages au lieu d'une dizaine. Comme d'habitude, merci à Corentin, alias LovePara, et à Marion, pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections. Le chapitre 16 s'intitulera _Gare aux conséquences,_ laissez une review si vous avez des hypothèses sur la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! ;) **

**A propos des reviews : A partir de maintenant, je vais répondre aux reviews de la même façon que pas mal d'autres auteurs. Donc, pour tous ceux qui ont un compte sur fanfiction, je répondrai en message privé alors VÉRIFIEZ LA BOÎTE DE RÉCEPTION DE VOTRE COMPTE. Pour les autres, je répondrai au début ou à la fin du chapitre suivant. Je n'aime pas trop ce système parce que ceux qui n'ont pas de compte doivent poireauter jusqu'à la parution du chapitre pour avoir leur réponse et c'est pas très cool mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution, sorry :/**

 **CHAPITRE.15 : Les meilleurs plans sont les plus simples ( _Break The Rules_ – Charli XCX)**

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber contre un tronc d'arbre mort, juste à côté de Valya.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonna la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

Valya émit un petit rire sans joie.

\- Je… je suis absolument incapable de me contrôler quand je suis en colère, grimaça-t-elle. Elle désigna le tas de bois non loin d'eux. Tu vois ce que ça peut donner…

Elle détourna les yeux avec une expression honteuse. Harry secoua la tête.

\- T'excuse pas pour ça, t'as rien fait de mal… C'est cette horrible vieille harpie complètement tordue le problème…

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry prit plaisir à traiter Ombrage de tous les noms. Enfin calmé, il posa les yeux sur les mains couvertes de sang de Valya.

\- Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas aller à l'infirmerie…? soupira Harry.

Valya lui adressa un sourire contrit. Une seconde plus tard, un halo de magie entourait ses doigts et les os se réassemblèrent en craquant, sous le regard fasciné de Harry.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? Est-ce que c'est un genre de magie sans baguette ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ou en tout cas, pas de la manière à laquelle tu penses. Valya prit une grande inspiration. Qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi, de la magie sans baguette ?

\- Euh… hésita Harry, surpris par la question, jeter un sort sans utiliser sa baguette ?

\- C'est ça, confirma la jeune fille. _Jeter un sort…_ Tu dois dire ou penser l'incantation pour que ça marche.

Harry lui jeta un regard pensif.

\- Cet été, j'étais avec mon cousin et on s'est fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs. Il faisait nuit et j'ai laissé tomber ma baguette par terre. Quand je la cherchais, j'ai dit « _Lumos_ » sans même m'en rendre compte. Et ma baguette s'est allumée ! Mais je ne sais pas faire de magie sans baguette pourtant, s'affola Harry.

Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air différent des autres une fois de plus. Mais heureusement, Valya se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Poussée d'adrénaline sûrement… Tu te découvres des ressources insoupçonnées sous l'effet de la panique. Un Moldu aurait pu soulever une voiture par exemple, toi, tu as fait de la magie sans baguette.

\- Donc je ne suis pas un mutant ou un truc du style, c'est rassurant, plaisanta Harry. Et pour te soigner avec de la vraie magie sans baguette, il faudrait que tu penses à la formule d'un sort de guérison, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Et je t'assure que j'en suis totalement incapable. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais nulle en sortilèges. C'est de la magie instinctive.

\- Tu veux dire de la magie accidentelle ? questionna Harry, perdu.

\- Non. C'est pas facile à expliquer, surtout que la différence est mince. De la magie accidentelle, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. C'est pas censé arriver. C'est courant chez les enfants, leur magie commence tout juste à se développer, elle est instable et réagit aux envies ou aux émotions. Un bébé va avoir faim ou bien envie d'un jouet, son biberon ou sa peluche va atterrir dans ses mains si ses parents tardent trop à lui apporter. Un enfant va trouver que son pull est moche, le pull va changer de couleur. Ou encore, une adolescente va réussir à détruire un tronc d'arbre à mains nues sous le coup de la colère… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air penaud.

\- Je crois, oui, confirma Harry avec malice. Quand j'avais onze, une fois où j'étais au zoo, j'ai fait disparaître la vitre qui fermait la cage d'un des serpents. Ça a causé un bazar pas possible, se souvint-il. Et du coup, la magie instinctive ?

\- Certains appellent ça de la magie naturelle, parce que tout le monde en a. C'est ce qui fait que les sorciers vivent plus longtemps que les Moldus, qu'ils résistent à certaines maladies… Ce qui est particulier avec la magie instinctive c'est… c'est qu'elle se développe en fonction de tes besoins. Valya se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Dis-moi, Harry… quand tu étais petit, ça ne t'est jamais arrivé d'être blessé, je veux dire vraiment blessé… sans possibilité de te soigner ? Et pourtant, après quelques heures de sommeil ou d'inconscience, tu te réveillais et tes blessures étaient presque cicatrisées…?

Harry sentit ses entrailles se geler. Si, justement, ça lui était déjà arrivé. Plusieurs fois. Quand son oncle avait un peu trop bu. Quand il était tombé d'un arbre alors qu'il était poursuivi par le chien de la tante Marge. Quand Dudley tapait un peu trop fort et qu'il se prenait un mauvais coup. Harry n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qui se passait quand il était au 4, Privet Drive. Après tout, il n'était pas réellement battu, ça restait très exceptionnel. Certes, son oncle ne se privait pas de lui mettre une bonne paire de gifles dès qu'il pouvait et même Pétunia avait déjà levé la main sur lui à l'occasion mais ce n'était rien de sérieux. Il s'était fait casser le nez par Dudley à plusieurs reprises mais c'était seulement des bagarres de gamin. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était uniquement grâce à sa magie qu'il avait pu rester en vie lorsqu'un des Dursley allait un peu trop loin.

Harry savait que ses amis se doutaient de quelque chose. À plusieurs reprises, il avait surpris le regard inquiet de Ron sur ses bras ou son torse, lorsqu'un bleu particulièrement important ne s'était pas encore totalement estompé. Quant à Hermione, elle lui avait affirmé sans détours qu'elle n'était pas assez idiote pour croire que des gens capables d'enfermer un enfant dans un placard ou de l'affamer, n'avaient jamais rien tenté de pire. Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que pour pouvoir utiliser volontairement sa magie instinctive, il faut qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de se… développer ?

\- En gros. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment « l'utiliser volontairement », comme tu dis. C'est plus… un léger contrôle. Canaliser sa magie vers une blessure en particulier ou… retarder le soin pour éviter de faire ce genre de magie devant tout le monde, ajouta Valya avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

\- C'est déjà pas si mal, commenta Harry.

\- Ouais… Mais il faut apprendre à la dompter. Si ta magie instinctive se développe mais que tu n'essayes pas de l'utiliser, lorsque tu n'en auras plus besoin, elle va diminuer et tu ne pourras plus jamais t'en servir.

\- Mais toi tu peux l'utiliser ! s'horrifia Harry. Et tu la maîtrises bien, non ?!

\- Plutôt oui, concéda la jeune blonde.

\- Mais… mais… bégaya Harry.

Valya sembla comprendre ce qui le tracassait autant et lui adressa un geste d'apaisement.

\- Harry, fais pas cette tête-là. C'est… c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. Et je peux t'assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, ajouta-t-elle avec détermination.

\- C'est pas à cause de ton oncle au moins…? questionna le Gryffondor d'un ton prudent. Ralph, précisa-t-il en voyant son regard perdu.

La jeune Black secoua la tête.

\- Déjà, c'est pas vraiment mon oncle. Et ensuite, non pas du tout ! Ralph est peut-être un peu spécial par moment mais il est très sympa. Il ne ferait jamais un truc pareil. Elle lui adressa une grimace compatissante. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'actuellement, tu es plus à plaindre que moi. Tu vis avec la sœur de Lily, c'est ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Oui. Et après tout je ne suis pas encore mort, donc ça devrait aller, lança-t-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie. Plus sérieusement, reprit Harry devant l'air grave de la jeune blonde, j'ai les Dursley sur le dos seulement deux mois dans l'année, alors je vais survivre, t'en fais pas, assura-t-il. C'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus en ce moment.

Valya haussa un sourcil.

\- Et c'est quoi ce qui t'inquiète…?

\- Ombrage ! C'est pas possible, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça… Tu as vu dans quel état elle a mis Neville ?! On doit faire quelque chose !

La jeune Black le fixa d'un air interloqué.

\- Oui, ok, je suis bien d'accord mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi au juste…?

\- J'en sais rien ! s'emporta Harry. Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un moyen de… de te débarrasser d'elle ?!

Valya éclata de rire.

\- Harry ! Je suis pas magicienne, comment je suis censée faire ça d'après toi ?!

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils d'un air moqueur et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui bon d'accord, si, je le suis, mais tu m'as comprise ! J'ai cherché des solutions, franchement ça n'a rien donné de concluant… L'idéal, ça serait de la faire virer mais c'est loin d'être aussi simple que ça. Si encore on pouvait montrer qu'elle fait mal son boulot, qu'elle utilise des objets interdits ou un truc du genre, j'aurais juste à envoyer un hibou à Ralph. Il la ferait dégager en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

\- Attends, coupa Harry. Il fait quoi comme boulot déjà ?

\- Ralph ? Il est avocat. Probablement un des meilleurs avocats d'Europe. S'il s'en mêle, envoyée personnelle du ministre ou pas, Ombrage n'aura aucune chance. Mais il lui faut des preuves et nous, si on veut faire appel à la justice pour régler ça, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire quoique ce soit d'illégal.

\- Mais… c'est génial ! jubila Harry. On est déjà au courant qu'elle ne sait pas enseigner, suffit juste de l'afficher devant tout le monde !

\- Et comment on fait ? répliqua Valya. On n'est même pas sûr qu'elle enfreigne vraiment les lois avec ses punitions à la con. Et son comportement avec les élèves, Fudge n'en a probablement rien à cirer tant que ça ne nuit pas à son image.

Harry se renfrogna légèrement. Effectivement, ça s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu. Il aurait adoré connaître un sortilège lui permettant de transformer Ombrage en véritable crapaud. Il fixa Valya, dépité, et la jeune fille leva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit-elle lentement. Pas sûr que ça nous avance à grand-chose mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Tu devrais essayer de demander à Granger. C'est connu que les Nés-Moldus sont largement plus calés que les Sang-Pur sur les lois et tout ça. Y'en a même pas mal qui font carrière au Département de la justice magique. En plus, à voir comment elle est, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait lu quelques bouquins sur les lois magiques et leurs applications.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Mais oui, t'as raison ! Hermione adore faire des recherches, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut découvrir si les techniques d'Ombrage sont illégales, c'est elle ! Je vais lui en parler ! On se retrouve tous ensembles demain, juste après les cours ! D'ici là, elle aura sûrement eu le temps de trouver des informations. On a qu'à aller dans la Salle sur Demande, demande « un endroit pour pouvoir parler sans être dérangés » !

\- Quoi ?! protesta Valya. Tous ensembles ?! Mais Harry, je…

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer ! lui cria Harry en s'éloignant. N'oublie pas surtout ! Demain vers seize heures !

ooo

Valya était coincée dans un fauteuil de la Salle sur Demande, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. La jeune fille se demandait encore comment elle avait fait son compte pour se retrouver embarquée dans cette histoire. Et la présence de Ron Weasley, qui était assis juste en face d'elle et la toisait d'un air mauvais, n'arrangeait rien. Quand elle avait suggéré à Harry d'impliquer Granger, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le Gryffondor allait s'enthousiasmer à ce point et vouloir organiser cette espèce de « réunion de crise ». Elle avait bien songé à ne pas venir au rendez-vous mais elle n'avait pas envie de décevoir Harry.

Valya jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La Salle sur Demande s'était transformée en parfaite salle de réunion. Des canapés confortables, une cheminée avec un bon feu et une grande table. Il y avait même une sorte de tableau pour les exposés. Granger avait étalé des piles de parchemins et plusieurs énormes grimoires sur la table. Harry gigotait autour d'elle, l'air particulièrement surexcité. Il se tourna vers eux.

\- Bon, Hermione a trouvé quelques trucs intéressants, elle va nous expliquer tout ça, lança le brun.

\- Euh oui, balbutia Granger, qui paraissait plutôt mal à l'aise. Donc… Il est évident qu'Ombrage ne nous apprend rien mais c'est précisément pour cette raison que le ministère nous l'a collée dans les pattes. Impossible de l'attaquer de ce côté là. Par contre, je me suis intéressée de plus près aux fameuses « retenues » qu'elle donne. J'ai essayé d'interroger quelques élèves mais la plupart ont peur de parler. Sauf que le constat est simple : tous ceux qui ont une retenue avec le crapaud rose ressortent avec la main en sang. Il y a eu Jimmy Peakes, Natalie McDonald, un autre garçon de Gryffondor et…

\- Et aussi des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle et des Serpentard ! grogna Valya avec mauvaise humeur. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette manie de considérer les Gryffondor comme le centre du monde. Cette vieille folle les force à écrire des lignes et au passage à se graver des ignominies sur la peau ! « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges, je ne dois pas être insolent… » Et la liste est longue, acheva sombrement la jeune blonde.

Weasley ricana moqueusement.

\- Tu vois Black, ce qui arrive aux Serpentard, c'est pas franchement notre problème…

Valya se leva d'un bond, les yeux étincelants de colère. Ok, Weasley était un connard. Mais là, il dépassait les bornes. Elle sentit que Harry amorçait un mouvement pour s'approcher d'eux mais elle était déjà penchée sur le fauteuil du rouquin, qui déglutit difficilement.

\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès Weasley ?! cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Des gamins de onze, douze ans, se font torturer pendant des heures, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « on s'en fout, ils sont à Serpentard » ?! Mais t'as quoi dans le cerveau, bordel ?!

Le rouquin réussit l'exploit de paraître penaud et furieux à la fois.

\- Sûrement tous des fils de Mangemorts… commença-t-il à répliquer.

\- Les enfants de Mangemorts ne sont pas tous mauvais, espèce de Véracrasse ! rugit Valya.

Weasley lui tapait de plus en plus sur le système et elle sentait qu'elle perdait rapidement le contrôle de ses nerfs.

\- ÇA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX ! intervint Harry. C'est pas en se disputant qu'on arrivera à quelque chose ! Ron, Valya est de notre côté que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et ne me ressort pas encore une fois que les Serpentard ont gagné le match ou je ne sais trop quoi…

Weasley se renfrogna un peu plus.

\- Son copain batteur n'a pas arrêté de me bloquer, j'aurais arrêté le Souafle beaucoup plus facilement sinon…

\- Mais c'est son boulot, crétin ! rétorqua Valya.

Un instant, la jeune blonde se demanda si elle hallucinait. Il faisait chier le monde à cause… _du_ _Quidditch_ ?! Mentalement, elle ajouta mauvais perdant et dépourvu d'esprit sportif à la longue liste de qualificatifs peu flatteurs qu'elle réservait au rouquin.

\- STOP ! hurla Harry. On se fout complètement du match ! Alors Ron, la ferme, c'est évident qu'on va aider tout le monde, y compris les Serpentard ! Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Valya qui se renfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, si tu pouvais garder ton calme et ne pas lui sauter à la gorge à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, ça nous arrangerait ! Maintenant, pourquoi tu dis que ceux qui ont des retenues sont en première ou deuxième année ? Il y en a surement des plus âgés, non ?

Valya grimaça. Harry pouvait être particulièrement convaincant quand il voulait. Weasley ronchonnait dans son coin sans répliquer et même elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de contrarier davantage le brun. La jeune blonde soupira profondément.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, elle colle des retenues à tout le monde. Mais elle s'acharne surtout sur les plus jeunes. Forcément, pour elle c'est des victimes parfaites. Plus simples à faire craquer et avec moins de chances qu'ils se plaignent, enragea Valya. Et avant que tu demandes, Harry, je le sais parce que je les ai vus, tout simplement.

\- Ok, enchaîna le Gryffondor. Hermione, tu peux nous en dire plus s'il te plaît ?

\- Hum oui, j'ai regardé ce qui pouvait causer ce genre de blessures au dos de la main. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités mais un seul objet qui correspond complètement au contexte. Ça s'appelle une plume de Sang. Normalement, c'est employé pour signer des contrats magiques par le sang, dans le cas d'une adoption par exemple. Ou pour les héritages, les successions, les serments… Le point important, c'est que son utilisation est strictement réglementée. Il faut faire une demande écrite au Département de la justice magique, elle ne peut être maniée qu'en présence d'au moins deux témoins et avec l'accord des deux parties. En prime, la manipulation de cette plume est interdite aux mineurs sans l'autorisation d'un tuteur ou d'un représentant et il est interdit d'en faire un usage répété. Il y a des tas d'autres conditions, je vous ai donné le principal… Toute personne qui ne respecterait pas une de ces règles serait dans l'illégalité et encourrait des sanctions très sévères. En bref, Ombrage en enfreint au moins trois et ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle possède une autorisation. D'après ce que j'ai compris, on ne plaisante pas avec les plumes de Sang. C'est un artefact très puissant et ça touche presque le domaine de la magie noire, acheva Granger en frissonnant.

\- Et tu penses qu'un sorcier un peu expérimenté pourrait confirmer que les cicatrices sont bien dues à l'utilisation de cette plume ? questionna Harry.

\- Sans problèmes, confirma Granger. Surtout un avocat, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil incertain vers Valya. Ils sont habitués à leur maniement et les marques qu'elles provoquent sont très reconnaissables. A partir de là c'est un jeu d'enfant, il suffit que les élèves témoignent et déposent plainte contre Ombrage et on en sera débarrassés, conclut la jeune fille avec une pointe d'orgueil.

\- Hermione, tu es géniale ! commenta Weasley. On la tient cette vieille harpie, jubila-t-il tandis que Harry avait l'air prêt à sauter de joie.

Valya poussa un grognement indistinct. Elle n'avait aucune envie de casser l'ambiance mais c'était inutile de leur donner de faux espoirs. Elle se frotta le front du plat de la main.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Granger, clairement sur la défensive.

\- C'est un mauvais plan votre truc, asséna Valya. Ça ne marchera pas.

\- Pourquoi ?! protesta Harry, les sourcils froncés.

\- Weasley, soupira la jeune blonde. Tu es un Sang-Pur non ? D'après toi, combien de sorciers travaillent au ministère de la Magie ?

\- Des centaines, lâcha le rouquin.

\- Et combien d'élèves à Poudlard ont des parents qui travaillent au ministère…?

\- Au moins un tiers des élèves, je suppose mais…

\- Maintenant, coupa Valya, à votre avis, comment ça se passe quand un mineur veut porter plainte pour une raison quelconque ?

\- Comme dans le monde moldu, proposa Granger. Ce sont les parents qui s'en chargent.

\- Exactement. Harry poussa un gémissement mécontent et Valya lui adressa un regard désolé. Tu commences à voir le problème ?

\- Bah moi, je comprends rien du tout, alors ça serait gentil de nous expliquer ! s'énerva Weasley.

\- Si des parents qui travaillent au ministère portent plainte contre l'envoyée personnelle du ministre, il y a des chances que Fudge se vengent sur eux ensuite, développa Harry.

\- Et on sera peut-être débarrassés d'Ombrage mais si le prix à payer, c'est que les parents des gosses qui témoignent se fassent virer, je vous le dis tout de suite, perso je ne marche pas, assura sombrement Valya. En plus, tu l'as dit toi-même Granger, les gamins avaient peur ! Ils étaient effrayés rien qu'à l'idée de t'en parler et on voudrait qu'ils portent plainte ? Aucune chance, termina-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Donc retour à la case départ, constata Weasley avec amertume. On a des preuves contre elle mais aucun moyen de les utiliser. Tu n'as pas d'autres idées par hasard ? questionna le rouquin.

\- Si j'en avais, je t'assure que je ne resterais pas là les bras croisés, déclara Valya d'un ton blasé. Les seuls trucs auxquels j'ai pensé sont soit beaucoup trop dangereux, soit illégaux. Inutile, donc…

\- On va trouver, encouragea Harry. On va forcément finir par trouver…

ooo

Harry était installé dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Gryffondor. Il commençait à être légèrement inquiet. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce jeudi matin, Ron n'était déjà plus dans son lit. Perplexe, Harry était descendu à la salle commune, puis prendre son petit déjeuner. Son incompréhension avait encore grandi lorsqu'il avait vu que Ron et Hermione n'étaient nulle part. Ses deux amis semblaient tout bonnement avoir disparu. Harry empoigna son sac et se leva. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant le début du cours de potions, il pouvait au moins essayer de les trouver. Il avait à peine passé la porte qu'une tornade brune lui fonça dessus.

\- HARRY ! Tu es là !

Le Gryffondor se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux, découvrant sa cicatrice.

\- Hermione… Mais enfin où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Et Ron et…

Harry s'interrompit en voyant l'état de son amie. Ses joues rouges et son souffle court indiquaient qu'elle avait probablement couru pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

\- Harry, il faudrait que tu trouves… Black, le plus vite possible. Et ensuite, rejoignez-nous à la Salle sur Demande.

\- Maintenant ? Mais les cours commencent dans moins d'une demi-heure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y de si urgent ?

Hermione lui adressa un sourire incertain.

\- On a peut-être trouvé une solution pour Ombrage, annonça-t-elle. Ron m'en a parlé ce matin et… Bref, on t'expliquera après mais il faut vraiment que tu ailles la chercher.

Et Harry resta les bras ballants tandis que Hermione s'éloignait dans le couloir. Il finit par bouger en voyant qu'il bloquait le passage. Harry prit la direction des cachots, priant pour que Valya soit dans le coin. S'il devait encore la chercher dans tout le château, il était mal barré… Par chance, la jeune blonde traînait juste devant la classe de potions. Elle le suivit sans protester, esquissant à peine un soupir. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, il ne restait que très peu de temps avant que les cours commencent. Ron et Hermione les attendaient, une expression tendue sur le visage. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Alors… hum… qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

\- On a eu une idée, enfin Ron a eu une idée… commença Hermione. Mais d'abord, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Valya, en combien de temps tu peux faire venir ton avocat ici ?

La jeune blonde haussa un sourcil.

\- Vu qu'il est en France, si je lui envoie un hibou, il pourrait être là demain soir. Si c'est vraiment très urgent, je peux toujours lui passer un coup de Cheminette, il arrivera dans l'heure qui suit. Je suis sûre que mon cher oncle sera ravi de me laisser utiliser sa cheminée, déclara-t-elle d'un ton railleur.

\- Et il pourrait rester un peu en Angleterre ? questionna Hermione.

Valya haussa les épaules.

\- Il a du boulot, alors pas non plus pendant trois semaines, je suppose. Mais quelques jours ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

\- Super ! Alors vu que ça c'est réglé, Ron, si tu veux bien… hésita Hermione.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Valya.

\- On est d'accord que la meilleure manière de faire tomber Ombrage, c'est de faire témoigner ceux qui ont des retenues avec elle ? Sauf qu'on ne peut pas demander ça à des élèves mineurs, parce que ça risque de retomber sur leurs parents ? Valya acquiesça d'un air perplexe. Alors c'est simple, enchaîna Ron. Fais-toi coller en retenue.

\- Pardon ?! s'étonna Harry.

Ron se frotta le nez.

\- Réfléchis, c'est la meilleure solution ! Elle est émancipée, elle pourra témoigner auprès de son avocat et ça n'aura aucune conséquence.

\- Mais…

Harry jeta un regard vers Valya. La jeune blonde avait le front plissé sous l'effet de la réflexion et fixait Ron d'un air légèrement admiratif.

\- C'est brillant, souffla-t-elle. Sérieusement, pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ?! C'est évident, franchement…

Les oreilles de Ron prirent aussitôt une couleur rouge vif. Il toussota avec gène.

\- Euh ouais… bref… et… en fait Harry… si tu es d'accord, je pense que tu devrais le faire aussi. Toi non plus tu n'as rien à perdre et ça aura plus de poids si vous êtes deux. Et on pourrait demander aux élèves de déposer une plainte anonyme, s'ils savent que toi tu apportes une preuve, ils auront peut-être moins peur vu qu'ils ne seront pas directement concernés. En plus, même si l'opinion publique ne t'est pas forcément favorable en ce moment, tu restes le Survivant ! Les gens vont sûrement protester s'ils apprennent que tu as subi la torture de cette folle…

Hermione poussa un grognement indistinct.

\- Je précise que je suis contre, annonça son amie.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Harry. C'est une super idée pourtant !

Il sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Ils tenaient enfin l'occasion de faire dégager le vieux crapaud. Il adressa un regard déconcerté à Hermione et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Enfin Harry, tu as entendu Ron comme moi, non ? C'est de la _torture_ … Et je vous ai expliqué les effets de la plume de Sang ! Tu tiens vraiment à aller te faire charcuter la main volontairement ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Une soirée, Granger, intervint Valya. Une soirée de douleur et on sera définitivement débarrassés d'Ombrage. Tu ne penses pas que ça vaut le coup ? Elle secoua la tête. Évidemment, c'est à toi de choisir, Harry, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Mais perso je le fais, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

\- Non mais tu entends ce que tu dis ?! siffla Hermione avec colère. Pour toi on dirait que c'est un jeu, que ça t'amuse de te lancer là-dedans, comme un énième pied de nez à l'autorité ! Mais tu n'as aucune idée des souffrances que peut causer une plume de Sang !

\- Si, justement ! se défendit Valya.

\- Comment ça ?! protesta Ron avec un regard soupçonneux. Je croyais que tu ne savais pas ce que c'était avant qu'Hermione nous explique !

\- Et c'est le cas ! Mais moi aussi j'ai fait des recherches ! La plume est simplement un objet dérivé des rituels de magie du sang, issus de la magie ancienne. Il n'y a pas de parchemin pour servir de réceptacle, la magie est infiltrée directement, en la gravant à même la peau. Le contrat… le contrat est inscrit en toi, pas juste sur le papier… Harry la vit effleurer son avant-bras droit dans un geste inconscient. Un rituel classique est bien plus éprouvant que l'utilisation d'une plume ! Et c'est douloureux mais pas insupportable, rien à voir avec un _Doloris_ par exemple… On a tous les deux connu pire.

\- Ils ont raison, Hermione, tenta Harry avec douceur. On doit essayer ça. On sait à quoi nous attendre et ça sera juste une fois. Pense à tous les gamins qui ont subi ce supplice encore et encore …

La brune pinça les lèvres.

\- Ok, admettons, c'est votre décision de toute façon… Je maintiens que c'est une idée stupide et dangereuse. Par contre, je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit problème que vous semblez tous avoir oublié : depuis ta petite scène avec Fudge, Ombrage n'ose plus vous mettre en retenue ni l'un ni l'autre ! jeta-t-elle à l'adresse de Valya. Elle va vous envoyer chez Rusard, comme d'habitude. Va falloir sacrément la pousser à bout pour la faire craquer !

\- T'inquiète pas, Granger, affirma Valya avec un sourire carnassier. Pour ça, je suis sûre qu'on va très bien se débrouiller…

Le vendredi matin, Harry se tenait devant la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, Valya à ses côtés.

\- Alors, prêt à faire ressortir tes gènes de Maraudeur ? lui lança la jeune Black avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Oh ouais, plus que jamais, affirma férocement Harry. Il lui tendit la main. Deux Gallions que c'est moi qui la fais craquer en premier.

\- Dans tes rêves, Potter ! ricana Valya. Mais je tiens le pari. Elle lui claqua la paume avec force.

\- C'est parti… souffla Harry.

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent à deux tables différentes, de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Harry capta de nombreux regards incrédules lancés en direction de Valya. Depuis qu'Ombrage les avait virés de cours deux mois auparavant, la jeune blonde n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds en classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Sa présence avait donc de quoi surprendre. D'ailleurs, Ombrage ne se priva pas de lui jeter une remarque acerbe.

\- Tiens donc, Black… Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de votre venue aujourd'hui ?

La jeune fille ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant d'afficher un large sourire railleur. Ce qui parut déjà rendre Ombrage furieuse. Harry pouffa silencieusement.

Le plan était simplissime. Valya avait d'abord contacté Ralph Simons, qui avait accepté de prendre quinze jours de vacances intempestives. Il résidait dans une auberge huppée de Pré-au-Lard. Maintenant, c'était à eux de jouer. Ils devaient parvenir à faire suffisamment sortir Ombrage de ses gonds pour qu'elle désobéisse à Fudge, et qu'elle leur inflige tout de même une retenue. S'ils réussissaient, Hermione et Ron devaient aussitôt envoyer un mot à l'avocat pour le prévenir et lui demander de rejoindre le château. Comme d'habitude, la classe était silencieuse puisque tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était de lire le manuel. Valya se balançait sur sa chaise, les bras croisés et Harry se pencha pour l'appeler. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, d'une voix assez basse pour que personne ne comprenne mais suffisamment forte pour attirer l'attention. Ombrage darda sur eux un regard mauvais.

\- Potter, Black ! Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir interrompre votre passionnante conversation mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous taire et de vous concentrer !

\- Oui, _professeur_ Ombrage, affirma Harry d'un air hypocrite.

\- Désolé, _professeur_ Ombrage, renchérit Valya sur le même ton.

Toute la classe les fixa comme s'ils étaient tombés sur la tête. Ombrage les toisa avec méfiance mais finit par se détourner. Elle était à peine assise à son bureau que Harry et Valya recommençaient leur petit manège. Très vite, la bonne femme s'énerva, leur retirant plusieurs points et s'égosillant dans l'espoir qu'ils stoppent leur bavardage incessant.

\- Mais arrête un peu Harry ! Maintenant que Voldy est de retour, c'est évident qu'il va attaquer Poudlard en premier ! affirma Valya à voix haute.

\- Et moi je te dis qu'il voudra faire tomber le ministère ! déclara le Gryffondor en faisant semblant de s'énerver.

\- Tu rigoles ?! C'est le repère des crétins au ministère, ça va lui servir à quoi ?! Voldemort est peut-être un psychopathe mais LUI, il n'a pas l'intelligence d'un Véracrasse au moins !

\- C'est moi que tu traites de Véracrasse ?! hurla Harry tandis que le reste de la classe palissait à vue d'œil et qu'Ombrage poussait une exclamation outrée. Je suis le Survivant ! C'est moi qui l'ai vu revenir, c'est moi qui ai vu Diggory mourir !

\- Être le Survivant ne t'empêche pas d'avoir des idées stupides ! Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es aussi con que Malefoy ou quoi ?! Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par être embauché au ministère si tu continues comme ça… répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Et toi, t'es aussi arrogante qu'un troupeau entier d'hippogriffes ! Y'a que ton avis qui compte de toute façon ! Tu feras moins la maligne quand Voldy débarquera !

\- Potter et Black… souffla Ombrage d'une voix blanche.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Valya avait bondit sur Harry en sortant sa baguette.

\- _Aguamenti_ ! clama-t-elle et Harry se retrouva aussitôt trempé.

\- _RICTUSEMPRA_ ! rétorqua-t-il tout aussi vite.

À partir de là, ce fut le chaos général et les deux adolescents s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Ils s'affrontaient à coups de sortilèges peu dangereux comme le _Tarentallegra_ ou le _Flipendo._ Aucun des deux ne se souciait de viser et en quelques minutes, plusieurs élèves étaient à terre, terrassés par le sort de chatouillis, trempés par celui de jet d'eau ou titubant à cause du _Jambencoton_. Tout le monde hurlait, des traits de lumière et des objets volaient à travers la pièce.

\- POTTER ET BLACK ! rugit Ombrage.

Dans un bel ensemble, Harry et Valya se retournèrent sur elle, leurs baguettes tendues. Sous l'impact de leurs sortilèges combinés, le cardigan rose d'Ombrage vira à un jaune poussin du plus bel effet.

\- Oups, lâcha négligemment la jeune Black. Désolé, _professeur_ Ombrage…

\- Oui oui, excusez-nous, _professeur_ Ombrage… rajouta Harry d'un air désinvolte.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus vert fluo et paraissaient encore plus décoiffés en ruisselant d'eau. Son amie était dans le même état, mis à part que ses mèches blondes étaient passées au rouge vif.

\- NON MAIS VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ?! fulmina Ombrage. CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, VOUS LE FAITES EXPRÈS MA PAROLE !

Valya plissa le front, pour imiter une intense réflexion.

\- Hum… je sais pas… Harry ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? demanda-t-elle avec candeur.

\- Bah je suis pas sûr mais… je crois… bah ouais en fait, je crois bien qu'on le fait exprès ! déclara le Gryffondor avec insolence.

Et le vieux crapaud rose leur brailla dessus pendant près d'un quart d'heure, avant de leur enlever cinquante points chacun et de leur infliger trois semaines de retenues avec Rusard. Les deux adolescents parachevèrent leur œuvre en ajoutant qu'elle pouvait se mettre ses retenues là où ils pensaient et que si elle tenait tant que ça à commencer une romance avec le concierge, ce n'était pas la peine d'envoyer les élèves tâter le terrain à sa place. Et une seconde plus tard, les hurlements recommençaient, sous les regards médusés de toute la classe. Harry sourit à Valya d'un air complice. Décidément, leur plan était plutôt bien parti…

Le vendredi soir, ils avaient déclenché un nouvel affrontement, cette fois au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, à l'heure du repas. Leur faux duel s'était vite transformé en bataille de nourriture géante, à laquelle les autres étudiants s'étaient retrouvés plus ou moins contraints de prendre part pour se défendre. Ils avaient ensuite jeté des Bombabouses sur Ombrage et fait exploser des pétards mouillés du Dr. Flibuste sous sa chaise avec l'aide de Peeves, que Valya avait convaincu de participer, Merlin seul savait comment. Le samedi matin au petit-déjeuner, tout Poudlard avait pu profiter d'un réveil en fanfare, sur l'air d'une chanson moldue très célèbre. La voix désincarnée, tantôt suraigüe, tantôt grave, retentissait partout dans la Grande Salle et personne ne savait d'où elle venait, donc il était impossible de l'arrêter.

 _Un mage noir, tout droit sorti de Poudlard_

 _Se moque du Ministère de la Magie, rempli d'abrutis_

 _Son nom, tout le monde a peur de le prononcer_

 _Mais c'est pas Tu-sais-qui, c'est Voldy_

 _Voldy, Voldy_

 _Psychopathe cinglé qui fait sa loi_

 _Voldy, Voldy_

 _Tricheur, tu l'es à chaque fois_

 _Voldy, Voldy_

 _Oui tu es de retour, tu es là_

 _Voldy, Voldy_

 _Prends garde, ça ne durera pas_

Le samedi après-midi, Harry avait eu l'idée d'entamer une course de balai dans les couloirs. Il avait soumis la proposition à Valya qui s'était empressé d'accepter, avec un enthousiasme plus qu'inquiétant. Ladite course s'était transformée en poursuite endiablée où tous les coups étaient permis. Ils avaient redécoré la moitié du château à force de sortilèges et les élèves qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser leur route en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs, au sens propre comme au figuré. Le samedi soir, ils avaient improvisé un affrontement épique d'avions en papier, fabriqués avec les pages de leurs livres de défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry les avait enchantés pour qu'ils volent en continu et Valya avait ajouté un sort les transformant en confettis dès qu'ils rentraient en collision avec quelque chose. Les élèves s'étaient retrouvés avec de minuscules morceaux de papiers coincés un peu partout dans leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. Le dimanche matin, ils avaient écrit une déclaration d'amour enflammée pour Rusard sur les murs de la Grande Salle et ils avaient signé au nom d'Ombrage. Cette fois-ci, c'était une idée de Valya, et la jeune Black ne s'était pas privée de rajouter plusieurs passages particulièrement grivois qui avaient fait rougir même les professeurs. Ces derniers ne savaient d'ailleurs plus quoi faire pour stopper ce carnage, les deux coupables faisant la sourde oreille à toutes les remontrances et pire encore, revendiquant leurs méfaits haut et fort.

En à peine un week-end, « POTTER ET BLACK ! » était devenu le refrain préféré de tout le corps enseignant, qui commençait à douter sérieusement de leur santé mentale face à leur comportement infernal. En tout, les deux adolescents avaient perdu près de 500 points et totalisaient plus de trois mois de retenue avec le concierge, retenues qu'ils avaient systématiquement séchées, alimentant davantage la fureur du vieux crapaud. Ils avaient été sermonnés par Rogue et par McGonagall un nombre incalculable de fois, ensemble et séparément. Mais ils ne répondaient jamais, se contentant d'afficher un désarmant sourire rempli d'innocence à chaque réprimande. Le dimanche après-midi, Harry et Valya étaient convoqués dans le bureau d'Ombrage. La bonne femme semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, le visage aussi rouge que son cardigan, et sa main se crispait sur sa baguette à intervalles réguliers.

\- Écoutez-moi bien petits imbéciles, siffla-t-elle en postillonnant, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez tous les deux ou ce que vous cherchez à faire mais je peux vous garantir que ça ne marchera pas ! Et si vous continuez comme ça, je n'hésiterai pas à sévir malgré la demande de monsieur le ministre. Cornelius ne se rend pas bien compte de la situation et de votre conduite…

\- On ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez, contra Valya d'un air arrogant.

\- Ouais, renchérit Harry, franchement _professeur,_ vous devriez arrêter de vous imaginer des choses… Vous allez bientôt partager la une de la _Gazette_ avec moi si ça continue.

\- Et sinon, enchaîna angéliquement la jeune blonde, vous avez des nouvelles de Rusard ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était assez… _agité_ depuis ce matin…

Ombrage se leva brusquement et un instant, Harry eut l'impression qu'elle allait leur jeter un sort. BOUM ! Le sol du bureau se mit à trembler et Ombrage se cramponna à sa table, ébranlée. Elle se tourna d'un coup vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?!

BOUM ! BOUM ! Deux nouvelles explosions retentirent.

\- Restez ici tous les deux ! s'écria Ombrage, avant de se ruer hors de son bureau.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Harry laissa libre cours à son fou rire. Lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'ils étaient demandés dans le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice, ils avaient sollicité Fred et Georges pour leur fournir une diversion. Harry avait gardé son faux Gallion de l'AP dans sa poche et l'avait discrètement activé pour leur donner le signal. Il ne savait pas ce que les jumeaux avaient inventé mais à en juger par le boucan infernal qui provenait des étages inférieurs, ça avait l'air plus que mouvementé. Valya arrêta enfin de s'esclaffer et sortit sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Harry, surpris.

La jeune Black lui adressa un regard taquin.

\- Allez, ne me dis pas que t'as pas envie de profiter de l'occasion pour transformer un peu ces horreurs ?! Elle désigna les assiettes en porcelaine, aves les chatons qui miaulaient furieusement. C'est le moment ou jamais…

En quelques sortilèges, le bureau était métamorphosé. Ils sortirent en quatrième vitesse et se stoppèrent net face au chaos qui régnait dans les couloirs. Un immense dragon d'au moins deux mètres de haut et cinq de long volait au milieu du hall d'entrée. D'un rouge pétant, la créature crachait en alternance des Bombabouses, des feux d'artifices, de l'encre colorée, de la Poudre à Vomir et même des souris vivantes. Apparemment, les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient servis d'une figurine de dragon jouet, probablement basée sur le modèle d'un boutefeu chinois. Ils l'avaient agrandie et enchantée pour l'animer et lui donner une plus grande liberté de mouvement que celle de la miniature classique. Harry et Valya durent se tenir à la rambarde de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber tellement ils rigolaient. Le soir même au dîner, ils apprirent avec un immense plaisir que le faux dragon avait semé un désordre sans nom dans toute l'école. Et mieux que tout, Dumbledore annonça que le professeur Ombrage avait été retrouvée évanouie dans son bureau. La vue de ses chatons adorés teints dans toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, affublés de cornes, de tentacules ou transformés en crapauds avait probablement été trop difficile à supporter.

Le lundi, Harry et Valya avaient gagné. Après qu'ils aient à nouveau mis la pagaille, cette fois en entamant une partie acharnée de ballon lumineux au beau milieu du cours, sautant sur les tables et les bancs, Ombrage craqua.

\- DEHORS ! hurla-t-elle. TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ET VOUS DEUX… VOUS DEUX VOUS VENEZ ICI…

Elle commença à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau, en marmonnant toute seule.

\- Oui… Oui, Cornélius comprendra… Il faut amener de la discipline dans cette horrible école. Je dois sévir et les empêcher de jouer les fortes têtes plus longtemps ! Cette punition sera parfaitement adaptée…

Elle se redressa en brandissant deux longues plumes noires. Tous les élèves n'avaient pas encore quitté la classe et Harry adressa un discret signe de la main à Hermione. Cette fois ça y était, il était plus que temps de prévenir Ralph Simons. Il se rapprocha discrètement de Valya alors que la porte se refermait derrière Ron. Ombrage sortit des feuilles de parchemin de son sac, et les claqua avec force sur le bureau.

\- Vous allez vous asseoir ici, ordonna-t-elle à Harry en lui désignant une table sur la droite. Et vous, là ! termina-t-elle à l'adresse de Valya.

Elle leur fourra une plume et une liasse de parchemin dans les mains à chacun.

\- N'écris pas ce qu'elle te dira, souffla la jeune blonde juste avant de rejoindre sa chaise.

\- Vous allez copier des lignes, déclara le crapaud rose avec un horrible sourire. Je veux que vous écriviez « Je ne dois pas enfreindre les règles ni m'opposer à l'autorité », autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message _rentre_ … Et vous resterez ici tout l'après-midi si c'est nécessaire !

Harry savait qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui demandent de l'encre mais les deux adolescents ne comptaient sûrement pas lui accorder ce plaisir. Ombrage les avait installés chacun à un bout de la classe, sans doute persuadée que ça les empêcherait de lui jouer un sale tour. Malheureusement pour elle, ils n'étaient pas forcément obligés de parler pour se comprendre. Harry tourna la tête et plongea son regard vert émeraude dans les yeux bleu glacier de Valya. Et il sut tout de suite ce qu'il devait écrire…

Il inscrivit sa première phrase sur le parchemin et il serra les dents en sentant les mots se graver sur le dos de sa main droite, comme tracés dans sa peau avec un scalpel. Sa deuxième phrase apparut au dos de sa main gauche, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout écrire au même endroit. Il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Ombrage les observait, visiblement ravie de la situation. Elle perdit nettement de sa superbe lorsque que, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, ils lui adressèrent seulement un large sourire carnassier. Harry écrivait inlassablement et l'autre grattement de la plume sur le parchemin lui prouvait que Valya faisait de même. La jeune fille avait eu raison. C'était douloureux, les coupures lui brûlant méchamment la peau et le geste répété renforçait cette sensation. Mais ça restait très largement supportable par rapport à d'autres épreuves qu'ils avaient subies. Harry étouffa une exclamation de rage. Par contre, l'idée que des jeunes élèves innocents avaient dû endurer ce calvaire pendant des heures lui donnait des envies de meurtre. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un bon moment lorsqu'Ombrage leur accorda de nouveau son attention. Le dîner devait être commencé depuis quelques temps.

\- Venez ici, exigea sèchement Ombrage.

Harry et Valya s'approchèrent du bureau. Les poings de la jeune blonde scintillaient des mêmes blessures que lui. Normalement, les coupures devaient se refermer instantanément mais Hermione les avait prévenus que s'ils écrivaient pendant trop longtemps, les mots ne s'effaceraient plus et resteraient gravés. Sachant qu'ils avaient commencé un peu avant quinze heures, ce n'était que la conséquence logique et à bien y réfléchir, ça les arrangeait. Ralph Simons pourrait constater les dégâts directement. Ombrage leur prit le poignet. Harry la vit pâlir, puis rougir, le temps qu'elle comprenne la signification de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle les lâcha comme si elle s'était brûlée.

\- C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ?! MÊME LÀ VOUS TROUVEZ LE MOYEN D'ÉTALER VOTRE ARROGANCE ET DE VOUS MOQUER DU MONDE ?! CETTE FOIS C'EN EST TROP, VOUS ALLEZ DEVOIR PAYER POUR VOTRE IMPERTINENCE ! JE VAIS PRÉVENIR CORNÉLIUS ET CE VIEUX FOU DE DUMBLEDORE N'AURA PAS D'AUTRE CHOIX QUE DE VOUS RENVOYER ! ON VERRA SI VOUS FEREZ ENCORE LES MALINS QUAND JE VOUS AURAIS FAITS ARRÊTER !

La bave aux lèvres, Ombrage semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle les attrapa sèchement par le bras et les traîna dans les couloirs. Harry échangea un sourire victorieux avec la jeune Black en voyant qu'ils prenaient la direction de la Grande Salle. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. En principe, ils devaient aller voir l'avocat aussitôt sortis de leur retenue, pour lui montrer les preuves. Là, Ombrage leur offrait tout sur un plateau d'argent puisqu'elle allait elle-même exposer ses crimes publiquement. Elle les tira au milieu de la Grande Salle en vociférant.

\- Dumbledore, je suis au regret de vous informer que cette fois, vous allez devoir expulser ces deux gamins insolents ! Ombrage avait une expression extatique sur le visage, l'air de ceux qui se voient déjà gagnants. Ils ont refusé la punition que je leur avais justement imposée et se sont payés ma tête une fois de plus ! Ils doivent…

\- Dolorès Jane Ombrage, coupa une voix grave. Vous êtes accusée de possession et d'utilisation illégale d'un artefact de magie noire, sur les personnes de Harry James Potter et de Valyana Céleste Black. Lâchez ces deux adolescents immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer plus d'ennuis que vous n'en avez déjà.

* * *

 **Précisions :** **La chanson de _Voldy, Voldy_ est à chanter sur l'air de la musique de _Zorro_ ! **

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de leur plan pour se débarrasser d'Ombrage ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu écrire avec la plume de Sang ? Et à votre avis, qui est la dernière personne qui parle...? ;)**


	17. Gare aux conséquences

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! ;)**

 **Note : Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 16 ! Alors alors, au programme : un gentil avocat, une semi-trêve et un petit duel ! Comme toujours, merci à Corentin, alias LovePara, et à Marion, pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections. Le chapitre 17 s'intitulera _Les gènes Maraudeurs,_ vous pouvez laisser une review si vous avez des hypothèses sur la suite ! Merci à ceux qui suivent déjà cette histoire, bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE.16 : Gare aux conséquences** **( _Violins_ – I'm from Barcelona)**

* * *

Ralph Simons était un avocat extrêmement réputé et par conséquent, un homme très occupé. Alors quand Valya Black, alias la championne toutes catégories pour se fourrer dans les ennuis, alias la plus rebelle, intenable et insupportable des adolescentes qu'il connaissait, alias son insolente et espiègle presque nièce, lui avait demandé s'il pouvait prendre quelques jours de congés pour venir en Angleterre, il avait copieusement râlé. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à cette soit disant « Grande Inquisitrice » tout de rose vêtue, il ne le regrettait pour rien au monde. Valya avait raison, cette bonne femme ne pouvait inspirer que du dégoût. Et puis sérieusement, qui s'habillait comme ça ?! Elle ressemblait à une énorme fraise Tagada !

Il repoussa ses cheveux blonds en arrière et lissa les plis de son impeccable costume trois pièces moldu. Ralph s'éclaircit la gorge et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire carnassier. C'était le moment qu'il préférait. Celui où il portait le premier coup à sa victime et où cette dernière se rendait compte qu'elle aurait bien du mal à en réchapper.

\- Dolorès Jane Ombrage, annonça-t-il. Vous êtes accusée de possession et d'utilisation illégale d'un artefact de magie noire, sur les personnes de Harry James Potter et de Valyana Céleste Black. Lâchez ces deux adolescents immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer plus d'ennuis que vous n'en avez déjà.

Le système judiciaire du monde magique était légèrement différent de celui du monde moldu. Les avocats avaient le droit d'annoncer une accusation ou une incarcération eux-mêmes, tant qu'ils étaient accompagnés par un Auror. Ralph avait donc pris soin d'envoyer un hibou au ministère. Il avait eu le plaisir de voir arriver Jeremy Pritchard, qui avait été deux classes au dessus de lui à Poufsouffle, lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Apparemment, l'homme avait un fils qui était actuellement en deuxième année à Serpentard. Ralph avait déjà eu l'occasion de collaborer avec Pritchard lorsqu'il travaillait encore au Département de la justice magique, et il en gardait un bon souvenir. L'Auror l'avait salué d'une solide poignée de main et l'avait questionné sur sa vie et son travail mais sans être indiscret pour autant.

Heureusement, car son arrivée à l'école en avait perturbé plus d'un. Albus Dumbledore l'avait scruté d'un air intrigué derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, avec son fichu scintillement dans son regard bleuté. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué la raison de sa venue à Poudlard, Ralph avait eu la satisfaction de voir les yeux du directeur s'agrandir de stupeur. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout à ça. Ralph renifla avec amusement. À partir du moment où Valya était dans le coup, il fallait toujours se préparer à être surpris. Minerva McGonagall avait arboré la même expression que si elle avait vu un fantôme. Elle lui avait serré la main et lui avait murmuré d'une voix rauque d'émotion qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir en vie. Ralph avait senti un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait toujours bien aimé la directrice adjointe. Il savait qu'il avait été égoïste lorsqu'il avait disparu sans laisser de traces peu avant la fin de la guerre. Certains avaient dû le croire mort. Mais il avait fait sa part, il avait bien droit à un peu de répit. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que Valya Black débarque dans sa vie. La pire réaction avait sûrement été celle de Severus. Son ancien ami s'était littéralement étouffé avec le contenu de son verre lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans la Grande Salle au début du dîner. Ralph s'était rapidement détourné. S'il y avait bien une personne pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas désolé, c'était Severus Rogue. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile mais Severus avait toujours eu un don pour faire les mauvais choix. Ralph avait vaguement entendu dire qu'il avait essayé de se racheter mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas cautionner les actions de l'autre Serpentard. Les regrets ne rattrapaient pas tout et leurs routes s'étaient séparées il y avait déjà bien longtemps.

Ralph constata avec jubilation que le visage de Dolorès Ombrage s'était décomposé dès la fin de sa tirade.

\- Je… balbutia la vieille femme avant de reprendre d'une voix plus ferme : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! J'ai été nommée Grande Inquisitrice par le ministre en personne, et je dirige les retenues comme bon me semble. Vous ne pouvez pas…

Ralph s'avança d'un pas, avec une expression soudainement beaucoup moins avenante. À ses côtés, Pritchard avait posé une main sur sa baguette.

\- Lâchez-les. Tout de suite. Je ne vous le répéterai pas une troisième fois.

Lentement, Ombrage obtempéra. Ralph se tourna vers Valya pour l'examiner d'un œil critique.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu me donnes des nouvelles, c'est forcément parce que tu as trouvé une nouvelle manière de t'attirer des problèmes ? soupira-t-il.

\- Hey ! J'ai rien fait là ! s'indigna la jeune blonde. Et je t'ai envoyé une lettre il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- C'est ça. Une lettre pour m'expliquer que tu avais insulté le ministre de la Magie, que tu t'étais battue en duel avec un autre élève, et que tu avais encore joué à la cascadeuse pendant un match de Quidditch. Aucun souci, effectivement, répliqua Ralph d'un ton sarcastique. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, autant en finir avec ça au plus vite, on pourra toujours discuter après. Montrez-moi vos mains tous les deux.

Ralph gloussa en examinant les poings ensanglantés des adolescents. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les gamins mais Valya arrivait toujours à l'impressionner par son audace. Et apparemment, le jeune Potter avait le même genre de caractère frondeur et entêté.

\- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ , déchiffra-t-il à haute voix en lisant les mots gravés sur leur peau. Et… _Méfait accompli_. Bien évidemment. Il soupira d'un air résigné. Vous savez que vous allez probablement garder des cicatrices ?

\- Ça sera toujours mieux que les idioties qu'elle voulait nous faire écrire ! affirma Potter avec défi tandis que Valya acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

\- Bon… Vous me confirmez que vous avez passé l'après-midi en retenue tous les deux ? questionna Ralph.

\- Oui, lâchèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Madame Ombrage, vous êtes d'accord avec cette version ?

\- Oui… Enfin non, je… s'empêtra la bonne femme.

\- Répondez à la question, ordonna sèchement Pritchard. Est-ce que oui ou non, Potter et Black étaient en retenue avec vous aujourd'hui ?!

\- Oui… abdiqua Ombrage.

\- Et, en quoi a consisté leur punition ? enchaîna Ralph.

\- Des lignes… avoua-t-elle, les lèvres retroussées.

\- C'est bien ce qui s'est passé ? poursuivit l'avocat à l'adresse de Valya et de Potter.

\- Oui. On devait écrire « Je ne dois pas enfreindre les règles ni m'opposer à l'autorité », certifia ce dernier.

\- Mais le _professeur_ Ombrage nous a fait utiliser ses propres plumes. Et elle ne nous a pas donné d'encre, précisa Valya.

\- Dans ce cas, avec quoi écriviez-vous ? interrogea durement Ralph.

Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question mais il fallait que les deux jeunes le disent eux-mêmes. Ombrage pâlissait à vue d'œil, trépignant sur place.

\- Avec notre propre sang, lâcha le jeune Potter. Quant on écrivait, ça entaillait notre peau en même temps.

\- On est même prêts à témoigner sous Veritaserum s'il le faut, acheva Valya.

Un murmure épouvanté parcourut la salle. Les élèves comme les professeurs semblaient de plus en plus choqués à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- MENSONGES ! hurla Ombrage. Vous ne pouvez pas croire les inepties de ces deux petits…

\- Ça suffit ! coupa Ralph. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile. Vous nous avez dit vous même qu'ils étaient en retenue avec vous et j'ai au moins une douzaine de témoins qui confirment vous avoir vue sortir deux plumes de votre bureau ! C'est vous qui les avez amenés jusqu'ici, les mains en sang, et je doute qu'ils soient assez fous pour se taillader eux-mêmes la peau ! Je suis avocat, madame Ombrage, je suis parfaitement capable de reconnaître à quoi correspondent les blessures qu'ils ont sur la main. Alors je vais vous le demander une dernière fois : avez-vous, oui ou non, utilisé une plume de Sang en guise de punition, sur Harry Potter et Valyana Black ?!

Un silence de mort tomba sur la Grande Salle. Puis…

\- ILS NE VOULAIENT PAS OBÉIR ! explosa Ombrage. ILS ÉTAIENT IMPERTINENTS, INSOLENTS ET REFUSAIENT LES PUNITIONS ! ILS AVAIENT UNE ATTITUDE PROVOCATRICE ET ENTRAÎNAIENT LES AUTRES À SEMER LE DÉSORDRE !

\- Quand bien même ils auraient tué quelqu'un, ça ne vous donnait pas le droit de vous servir d'un artefact de magie noire comme sanction ! claqua Ralph avec dégoût. Nul n'est censé ignorer la loi et vous êtes sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre de la Magie ! Vous savez mieux que personne que l'emploi d'une plume de Sang dans un tel contexte est parfaitement illégal, conclut-il fermement. Auror Pritchard, je pense que vous pouvez procéder…

En deux coups de baguette, Ombrage était soigneusement menottée, sa baguette confisquée, et Jeremy Pritchard la maintenait par l'épaule avec force.

\- Non… NON ! brailla la vieille femme. J'AI ÉTÉ MANDATÉE PAR CORNÉLIUS FUDGE EN PERSONNE, JE SUIS LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE AUTORITÉ POUR…

Ralph se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- J'ai toute l'autorité nécessaire ! gronda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Vous êtes coupable et vous l'avez avoué. Vous vous êtes attaquée à deux adolescents qui n'avaient aucune ressource pour se défendre. Cela aurait peut-être marché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais malheureusement pour vous, Harry James Potter et Valyana Céleste Black sont mes clients et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne permets pas, c'est qu'on s'en prenne à mes clients ! Contrairement à vous je suis en règle, j'ai déposé une plainte au ministère et je suis accompagné par un Auror. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter…

Et Ralph fit craquer ses phalanges avec satisfaction, tandis que Pritchard escortait hors de la Grande Salle une Dolorès Ombrage hurlante et écumante de rage.

ooo

Harry était assis dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il n'y avait que Valya et Ralph Simons avec lui, le directeur voulant les laisser discuter tranquillement avec leur avocat. Au premier abord, Harry devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas été très impressionné par l'homme. Il avait des cheveux blond foncé, plaqués vers l'arrière selon une coiffure stylisée. Ses yeux vert clair étaient en partie masqués par une paire de lunettes rectangulaires. Il portait un costume, probablement taillé selon le dernier modèle à la mode dans le monde moldu mais arborait une coûteuse montre sorcière à son poignet. Sa cravate rayée rouge et bleue rehaussait l'ensemble. Il ressemblait plus à un riche banquier qu'à un brillant ténor du barreau, selon l'expression moldue. Harry avait très vite révisé son jugement lorsque l'homme s'était opposé à Ombrage. Et là, sous le masque d'affabilité, il avait vu l'avocat redoutable, celui qui s'était taillée une réputation partout en Europe et que tous craignaient. Valya avait eu raison, Ralph n'avait eu aucun mal à mettre en pièce les arguments d'Ombrage et à la faire arrêter. Paradoxalement, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mode avocat impitoyable, Ralph Simons était très sympathique. Il s'était présenté à Harry, lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été dans la même année que ses parents à Poudlard. Et il avait également fréquenté Sirius, et Sélène, la mère de Valya. Il était actuellement en train de sermonner Valya pour avoir monté un plan aussi insensé et aussi risqué pour eux. D'ailleurs, Ralph Simons devait être une des seules personnes dont Valya acceptait les remontrances sans broncher. Mais le blond avait tout de même reconnu que leur idée était celle qui avait eu le plus de chances de marcher, comme le prouvait son succès.

\- Bien, déclara posément l'avocat. Je pense que je vais vous laisser, vous devez sûrement avoir envie de profiter de votre… _réussite_ ? Valya, je te dirais bien d'éviter de te faire remarquer et de rester loin des problèmes mais je suppose que c'est parfaitement inutile… Pense à m'envoyer un hibou si tu veux rentrer pour les vacances de Noël, je suis sur une grosse affaire en ce moment et je devrais probablement faire un déplacement en Allemagne.

\- Gabriel ne revient pas…? demanda Valya d'un ton hésitant.

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit légèrement.

\- Non, il préfère rester à Beauxbatons.

Le sujet semblait douloureux et la jeune fille n'insista pas. Ralph la serra rapidement dans ses bras puis se tourna vers Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Monsieur Potter, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. Si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas. Je vous proposerais bien d'attaquer la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour les propos diffamatoires qu'ils tiennent sur votre compte mais le journal est directement contrôlé le ministère… Enfin, si je peux faire quoique ce soit d'autre pour vous, contactez-moi.

Après une dernière poignée de main, Ralph Simons sortit du bureau et les deux adolescents s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

\- Dis, suggéra Harry, ça te dirait de venir à la tour plutôt ? Ça doit être la fête là-haut…

Valya éclata de rire.

\- T'es sérieux, Harry ?! Tu veux m'amener chez les Lions ?

\- En ben, on avait parié deux Gallions, tu te rappelles ? Et je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir gagné sur ce coup là, alors disons que tu viens, et on est quittes ? Allez, montre ta part de courage de Gryffondor ! termina Harry avec malice.

\- Et ça, c'est totalement Serpentard comme tactique, tu devrais te méfier, rigola la jeune blonde. Mais c'est bon, tu m'as convaincue.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la tour du septième étage. Contrairement aux prévisions de Harry, l'arrivée de Valya dans l'antre des Lions n'avait pas provoqué le tollé qu'il avait craint. Les Gryffondor étaient déchainés à cause de l'arrestation d'Ombrage et la plupart s'étaient montrés beaux joueurs, reconnaissant la large contribution de la jeune Black dans cet événement. Valya avait d'abord traîné un long moment en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley mais elle avait fini par accepter quelques parties de bataille explosive avec Ron et Ginny. Le rouquin avait l'air légèrement bougon mais le jeu l'amusait et il ne dit rien de désobligeant. Et à la surprise de Harry, la jeune blonde ne semblait pas trop mal s'entendre avec Ginny. Il y avait également Seamus, qui avait déjà bu quelques verres de whisky Pur Feu et qui la draguait ouvertement, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de déranger Valya plus que ça. Les festivités se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la nuit, sous la musique et les cris joyeux des élèves. Harry se laissa aller dans un fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres. Et un point pour l'Alliance de Poudlard…

ooo

Drago était totalement affligé. Il était assis dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentard et Dumbledore venait d'annoncer le renvoi définitif et l'incarcération de Dolorès Ombrage. Quatre jours. Il avait fallu seulement quatre jours à Potter et à Black pour réussir à se débarrasser de la Grande Inquisitrice. Et pour ça, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'obtenir une retenue avec Ombrage. Autrement dit, ils étaient volontairement partis se faire torturer.

\- Ils sont dingues, marmonna Drago d'une voix rauque. Complètement dingues… Tu étais au courant, toi ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Théodore Nott.

\- Au courant de quoi ? claqua sèchement le châtain.

Drago grimaça. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'entendait mal avec Nott. Mais il ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec lui non plus. Avant l'arrivée de Black, Théodore avait toujours était considéré comme un solitaire. C'était un garçon calme et intelligent, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à lire ou à étudier. Les Nott faisaient partie des anciennes grandes familles de Sang-Pur mais beaucoup de Serpentard méprisaient Théodore. Son oncle était un Mangemort mais son père, David Nott, n'adhérait pas vraiment à l'idéologie des Sang-Pur au sujet des Nés-Moldus. Il s'était marié avec une sorcière de Sang-Mêlé et avait préféré devenir Médicomage, plutôt que de faire carrière au ministère. Son frère aîné avait hérité de toute la fortune familiale et les parents de Théodore, même s'ils avaient un train de vie relativement aisé, ne pouvaient plus être considérés comme « riches ». C'était en grande partie pour cette raison que certains élèves, notamment Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, prenaient plaisir à le regarder de haut.

\- Tu savais qu'ils faisaient exprès de mettre le bordel pour avoir une retenue ? reprit Drago, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Nott.

\- Et tu les as laissés faire ?! s'indigna Drago. Ça ne te dérangeait pas qu'ils aillent se faire charcuter la main ?

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce qui arrive à Potter et Black ? contra tranquillement le châtain.

\- Je croyais que Black était ton amie !

\- Oui, c'est mon amie. Mais contrairement à ce que Parkinson fait avec toi, je ne suis pas son baby-sitter ! Valya est grande, elle fait ce qu'elle veut et elle prend ses responsabilités. Elle m'a demandé un coup de main avec quelques sortilèges pour leurs blagues, je l'ai aidée et c'est tout.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, râla Drago. Comportement typique des Gryffondor stupides… On fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir, sans prévoir de plan. J'aurais pu trouver un bien meilleur stratagème, s'enorgueillit le blond. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que Black a sa place à Serpentard, elle serait mieux chez les Lions…

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? ironisa Nott. Et quand ils ont passés quatre jours à être insupportables et infernaux gratuitement, tu crois que c'était pour quoi ?! Parce que au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, c'était ça le plan justement ! Ensuite, ils ont fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour se débarrasser d'Ombrage. Tu sais, la détermination… une des qualités prônée par Salazar Serpentard lui-même… Certes, c'était peut-être dans un but altruiste mais au final, ils se sont battus pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins. Et il me semble que c'est exactement le genre de choses que tu pourrais faire, _Drago_ …

Et Théodore Nott se leva pour sortir de la Grande Salle, laissant sur place un Drago complètement sonné par ses dernières paroles. Le blond ne revint à la réalité qu'en entendant la voix de Dumbledore. Il n'avait même pas écouté le début de son discours.

\- Bien évidemment, assurait le directeur, nous n'allons pas vous laisser sans professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Nous avons dû trouver une solution au plus vite, même si ce n'était pas l'idéal. Ainsi, le professeur Flitwick assurera les classes de la première à la quatrième année et le professeur Rogue celles de la cinquième à la septième année. Inutile de vous inquiéter, ce ne sera que temporaire, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un remplaçant. Ou que le ministère nous en envoie un…

Drago se retint de pousser un cri de joie. Rogue, professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ?! C'était juste fantastique ! Il se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor, prêt à se délecter de leurs réactions. Mais il constata avec dépit que Potter et toute sa bande ne paraissaient pas très surpris mais affichaient plutôt un air résigné, comme s'ils s'y attendaient déjà. Black était avec eux, debout à côté de Potter, en train de lui parler à voix basse. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air étonnée par l'annonce du directeur. Drago serra les poings. Il aurait préféré des Gryffondor choqués et horrifiés mais au moins, il pouvait être sûr que Rogue allait les avantager dans ce cours là aussi. Albus Dumbledore arborait maintenant un large sourire, qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

\- J'ai une dernière nouvelle à vous annoncer, qui devrait plaire à un grand nombre d'entre vous. J'ai conscience que ce début d'année a été particulièrement difficile à vivre. Certains ici ont payé plus que d'autres et je tiens à m'excuser du fond du cœur, pour tout le mal qui leur a été causé, et que je n'ai pas pu combattre. Je ne peux pas réparer ce qui a été fait. Mais je tiens à témoigner ma reconnaissance à ceux qui n'ont jamais cessé de lutter, qui ont résisté et qui ont fini par gagner. Alors… j'accorde 100 points à Gryffondor…

Des acclamations retentirent un peu partout et Drago retint un grondement de rage. C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

\- …et 100 points à Serpentard ! Je vous demande de lever votre verre pour remercier, remercier ceux qui ont trouvé la force de choisir entre faire ce qui était le plus facile et ce qui leur semblait juste.

Drago sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Pour la millième fois au moins, il se demanda à quel moment tout avait dérapé à ce point. Sérieusement, depuis quand Dumbledore faisait… ÇA ?! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentissait dans la Grande Salle et les Serpentard restaient cloués sur place.

\- Oui, oui très bien, reprit le directeur lorsque tout le monde fut à nouveau calme. Je pense qu'après les derniers événements vous avez sûrement tous très envie de vous détendre un peu… C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal pour la Saint Valentin et un bal de fin d'année. Un murmure d'excitation s'éleva un peu partout. Le bal de Noël de l'an dernier avait eu beaucoup de succès et si c'est encore le cas, nous réitérerons l'expérience les prochaines années.

\- Oh mon dieu, Drago ! Tu entends ça ?! piailla Pansy Parkinson. Un nouveau bal ! Oh, j'ai reçu une nouvelle robe le mois dernier, elle est rose dragée, beaucoup mieux que le rose pâle du bal de Noël, elle ira parfaitement avec ta tenue de soirée avec le col gris perle… A moins que tu ne préfères l'autre, avec les passementeries ? Ou peut-être…

Drago força un rictus enthousiaste sur ses lèvres, pestant en son fort intérieur. Décidément, le vieux fou citronné trouvait toujours le moyen de déterrer les pires inventions possibles. Tout pour l'emmerder au plus haut point. Fichu bal, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez Parkinson sur le dos. Elle allait le coller encore plus maintenant.

\- Drago ? Drago, tu m'écoutes ?! s'impatienta-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils de pékinois.

\- Hum ? Ah euh… je dois y aller Pansy… un devoir à finir…

Et Drago se dépêcha de saisir son sac et de filer le plus vite possible, sans s'appesantir sur les exclamations outrées de la jeune fille. Heureusement pour lui, ses appartements n'étaient pas très loin. Il claqua la porte derrière lui avant de sursauter. Black, qui avait quitté la Grande Salle quelques minutes avant lui, était étendue sur un des canapés en train de lire un livre, son machin blanc moldu autour du cou. Drago jura à voix basse et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait espéré pouvoir passer un petit moment tranquille dans le salon mais là, c'était mal barré. Juste avant de passer la porte, Drago se retourna lentement. Il détestait VRAIMENT quand Black l'ignorait de cette manière.

\- Est-ce que tu savais qu'en faisant virer Ombrage, Rogue allait être nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? lâcha-t-il.

Un instant, il crut que Black allait de nouveau faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais elle se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur, faisant craquer son cou au passage.

\- Ouais… commença la jeune blonde d'un ton méfiant.

\- Comment tu le savais ?! Et les Gryffondor et compagnie, ils étaient au courant aussi ?

Black fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Je n'étais pas sûre mais c'était prévisible. Dumbledore avait besoin de trouver un remplaçant rapidement et ce n'est pas un secret que mon oncle convoite ce poste. Et oui, j'avais prévenu « les Gryffondor et compagnie » comme tu dis, que c'était une possibilité.

\- Et vous avez quand même choisi de faire virer Ombrage ?! s'insurgea Drago. C'est le directeur des Serpentard et vous le détestez !

\- Déjà, répliqua la jeune fille, même si tu as tendance à l'oublier un peu trop régulièrement, JE suis à Serpentard ! Je ne le déteste pas et même si c'était le cas, mieux valait lui plutôt qu'Ombrage, au moins, il ne torture pas les élèves !

\- Au cas où tu n'es pas au courant, Rogue est un Mangemort ! lança Drago, triomphant.

Il voulait réussir à la surprendre à tout prix.

\- Ah oui, vraiment…? répliqua Black d'un air amusé.

Drago avait l'impression qu'elle était complètement en train de se foutre de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, Black avait TOUJOURS l'air amusée quand elle lui parlait, donc c'était plutôt compliqué de savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

\- Eh ben… Il semblerait que l'on va avoir un Mangemort comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal alors… acheva la jeune blonde.

Elle se rallongea sur le canapé en reprenant son livre et Drago comprit que la discussion était terminée. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'installa lui aussi dans un des fauteuils. Il sortit des parchemins de son sac et commença à travailler. Pendant un très long moment, ils restèrent simplement là, à vaquer à leurs occupations respectives, jusqu'à ce que Black finisse par aller se coucher. Drago frissonna. Pour la première fois, il avait eu une conversation civilisée avec Black en dehors du terrain de Quidditch. Conversation étrange, certes, mais elle s'était déroulée sans hurlements, sans sortilèges et sans blessures. Et pire encore, ils avaient passé du temps seuls dans la même pièce, sans s'entretuer. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore pouvoir changer maintenant…?

ooo

Severus était assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un long et horrible cauchemar. Déjà, le week-end avait été désastreux. Potter et Black… Il avait été à deux doigts de les étrangler à mains nues. Ces deux gamins s'étaient débrouillés pour mettre l'école sens dessus dessous en trois jours à peine. D'élèves insolents et légèrement provocateurs sur les bords, ils s'étaient transformés en petits démons de la pire espèce, indisciplinés et ingérables. Bien évidemment, ils avaient cessé leur manège dès l'arrestation d'Ombrage. Et donc l'arrivée de Ralph Simons. Severus ne pouvait nier que revoir son ancien ami l'avait sérieusement ébranlé. Surtout qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à le voir débarquer à ce moment là. Mais Ralph s'était contenté de lui adresser un regard aussi glacial que le pôle Nord, ce qui l'avait dissuadé de tenter une approche. Severus avait du mal à se l'avouer mais le comportement du blond l'avait blessé. Il savait très bien que Ralph n'avait jamais cautionné les idées de Voldemort et donc celles des Mangemorts. Mais de là à le traiter comme s'il n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'un Bandimon… Parfois, Severus se demandait si le fait qu'il soit devenu Mangemort était vraiment la seule raison, s'il n'y avait pas eu autre chose qui avait poussé Ralph à s'éloigner à ce point…

En plus, le soir même de son arrivée, Severus avait foncé voir Dumbledore, pour lui asséner que maintenant qu'Ombrage était partie, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que le clébard ne puisse pas voir sa fille. Le directeur n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il avait argumenté que le ministère pouvait envoyer un autre espion à tout moment, que le réseau des cheminées était toujours surveillé et autres balivernes mais Severus avait fini par abdiquer. Il maugréa dans sa barbe. Il avait surtout l'impression que, si Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Valya aille voir le cabot, c'était parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il perdrait tout contrôle sur Sirius Black dès que celui-ci apprendrait ce que le directeur lui avait caché.

Severus soupira lentement. La seule chose positive sortie de tout ce foutoir, c'était qu'il avait enfin obtenu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, au moins temporairement. Il aurait beaucoup plus de travail mais ça restait une très bonne nouvelle. Minerva lui avait d'ailleurs signifié plutôt sèchement qu'il pouvait remercier Potter et Black. Évidemment, quand on parlait du Niffleur, son museau apparaissait, et c'est à cet instant précis que les élèves se décidèrent à pénétrer dans la classe, les deux concernés parmi eux. Severus envisagea un instant de faire une remarque à Black sur sa présence puis se ravisa. Après tout, la jeune blonde n'avait pas manqué un seul cours de potions depuis le début de l'année, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle n'assiste pas à celui de défense contre les forces du Mal maintenant qu'Ombrage était partie. Le maître des potions n'eut même pas besoin de demander le silence, les élèves s'étaient assis sans un mot et certains le fixaient craintivement.

\- Avant que nous ne commencions… lâcha Severus de son habituelle voix doucereuse, j'ai certaines choses à vous dire et il est inutile de préciser que cela réclame toute votre attention. Severus vit nettement quelques étudiants déglutir avec difficulté. Jusqu'à maintenant, vous avez eu cinq professeurs différents et je pense pouvoir affirmer que la dernière, en particulier, avait des méthodes… plus que contestables. Il s'arrêta un bref instant, la mâchoire serrée. Au vu de la situation inhabituelle, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de me montrer… _compréhensif_ par rapport à votre niveau, qui doit sans aucun doute être particulièrement lamentable. Cependant, il est évident que je ne compte pas laisser les incapables que vous êtes bayer aux corneilles ! J'exigerai de vous la plus grande concentration et je vous conseille très fortement de travailler dur si vous ne voulez pas subir mon… mécontentement. Et j'espère que certains ici se montreront un peu moins médiocres qu'ils ne le sont durant les cours de potions ! Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur Londubat et Potter. Maintenant que tout est clair, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais conserver le poste, puisqu'il s'agit d'une solution temporaire. Mais le directeur m'a demandé de tout faire pour vous préparer le mieux possible et rattraper le retard que vous avez accumulé. Même en temps de paix, la mort rôde, partout et à chaque instant. Si vous voulez l'éviter, vous devez être entraînés. Vous devez être capables de riposter en cas d'attaque et de surprendre votre adversaire pour avoir l'avantage. Nous allons donc commencer par faire des duels pour évaluer votre niveau. Levez-vous et sortez vos baguettes !

Severus fit mettre tout le monde par deux. Chaque élève devait affronter les autres au moins une fois, pour qu'il puisse établir un comparatif. Et à sa grande incompréhension, les Gryffondor dominaient très largement la classe. En ce qui concernait Granger il n'y avait rien d'anormal mais pour le reste… Dépité, Severus observa Londubat désarmer Pansy Parkinson d'un sortilège impeccable et Weasley expédier Blaise Zabini au tapis avec un maléfice d'Entrave bien placé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore…? Potter était de loin le meilleur du groupe mais Severus savait qu'il s'était entraîné pour les épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année précédente, donc ce n'était pas si surprenant.

Et du côté des Serpentard… Drago était excellent, surpassant sans mal les autres, même si les sorts qu'il utilisait étaient parfois un peu limites sur le plan éthique. Severus soupira. Il savait très bien que Lucius Malefoy l'avait entraîné depuis qu'il était en âge de tenir une baguette. Severus plaignait le jeune Malefoy. Lucius pouvait se montrer aussi terrifiant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, au moins Drago savait se défendre. Quant à Black… La jeune blonde se contentait invariablement d'un _Expelliarmus_ , expédié d'un négligent mouvement du poignet. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine d'y mettre un peu de puissance, se montrant simplement plus rapide que tous les autres. Et comme à l'accoutumée, elle affichait un air blasé et ennuyé. Severus haussa un sourcil lorsque le Survivant se présenta devant la jeune fille. Tiens donc. Potter contre Black, ça, ça pouvait être intéressant.

\- _Stupéfix_ ! attaqua directement Potter.

Black bloqua avec un charme du Bouclier et répliqua par un _Incarcerem_. Le sort toucha Potter à la jambe et les cordes commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de lui mais il réussit à se libérer grâce à un sortilège de Découpe. Maléfice d'Entrave, de croche-pied, sortilège d'Attraction… Les deux adolescents enchaînaient sans s'arrêter. A priori, c'était plutôt Black qui dominait le combat. Elle avait plus de réflexes et, maintenant qu'elle s'était décidée, elle n'hésitait pas à monter en puissance. Mais Potter se défendait très bien et ne se laissait pas avoir si facilement. La jeune blonde finit cependant par se lasser et se débrouilla pour couper court grâce à un _Glisseo_ particulièrement vicieux, qui transforma le sol sous les pieds du Gryffondor en véritable patinoire. Surpris, Potter dérapa en lâchant sa baguette et Black n'eut qu'à se baisser pour la ramasser. Elle la rendit en souriant au jeune brun, qui accepta sans hésiter la main qu'elle lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Severus sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Décidément, ces deux-là commençaient à s'entendre un peu trop bien…

Le duel entre Potter et Drago Malefoy fut plus expéditif. Contrairement à Black, le blond n'avait aucunement l'intention de ménager son rival. Potter résista vaillamment, réussissant même à le toucher avec un superbe maléfice de _Jambencoton_ mais il finit par voler à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre un mur. Malefoy arborait un sourire triomphant. Severus scanna rapidement la classe du regard. Normalement, il ne restait plus que deux élèves qui devaient s'affronter…

\- Non… souffla Severus. Oh que non, hors de question…

Il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'il ne laisse Black et Malefoy combattre.

\- Pourquoi ? râla la jeune blonde.

Severus fondit sur elle comme un faucon.

\- Pardon ?! Vous osez me demander pourquoi ?! Ça me paraît évident pourtant ! Je ne vais sûrement pas vous regarder mettre en pièces monsieur Malefoy sans rien dire !

Le blond poussa une exclamation révoltée, visiblement touché dans son ego.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! protesta Black.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous voyez Black, je suis le directeur de maison des Serpentard, je SAIS ce qu'il se passe dans la salle commune. Alors ça serait quoi ? Un petit Doloris ? Ah non je sais, un Imperium peut-être ! enchaîna Severus avec sarcasme. La seule raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas été sanctionnés, c'est que l'incident a eu lieu dans la salle commune et que je suis le seul au courant ! Vous voulez que je vous rappelle comment ça s'est terminé ?! Monsieur Malefoy a atterri à l'infirmerie ! Et même vous, vous avez été blessée ! Vous êtes dangereux tous les deux !

Un murmure parcourut la classe du côté des Gryffondor, les élèves se demandant probablement à quel événement Severus faisait référence.

\- C'était ma faute ! assura la jeune fille. Je l'ai attaqué dans le dos ! Ça n'avait rien de loyal comme combat et ça ne veut rien dire sur notre niveau !

Les Gryffondor poussèrent un grognement choqué et Severus grimaça. Évidemment, pour eux c'était le pire des sacrilèges ce genre de chose. Et les Serpentard fixaient bizarrement la jeune blonde.

\- À quoi tu joues ?! s'indigna Théodore Nott. On sait tous que ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé ! Et c'est Malefoy qui a lancé le premier sort ! Sérieux Valya, arrête tes conneries, tu tiens tant que ça à t'attirer des ennuis ?!

Black balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est une expression, Théo ! Je l'ai pris par surprise, si tu préfères… Elle se tourna vers Malefoy. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que j'utilise des sortilèges de combat, ah ouais ?!

Elle arborait une expression mi penaude, mi méprisante, des plus improbables. Drago Malefoy la foudroya du regard et sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose de très insultant mais il finit par acquiescer, hochant sèchement la tête.

\- Vous voyez ?! lança la jeune Black à l'adresse de Severus. On devrait au moins pouvoir faire un duel ! Et si ça se trouve, ça va finir sur un match nul…

Malefoy s'empressa d'approuver et un murmure approbateur courut parmi les élèves. Avec le sentiment qu'il commettait une très grosse erreur, Severus capitula et donna son accord. Il observa Black et Malefoy se faire face, priant Merlin pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts.

\- Sortilège de protection ? proposa le blond.

\- Oh que oui… approuva Black.

Avant que Severus ne puisse réagir, les deux adolescents avaient brandi leurs baguettes en l'air.

\- _Protego Totalum_! lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Severus se jeta en avant et se heurta au dôme d'un blanc translucide qui venait d'apparaître autour d'eux.

\- BLACK ! MALEFOY ! Par Salazar, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?! hurla-t-il.

\- Désolée, _Oncle Sev'_ … lâcha la jeune Black. On risque de blesser quelqu'un sinon.

\- « Blesser quelqu'un » ? Mais c'est vous qui allez être blessés ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement !

Severus tenta de briser la protection mais la puissance combinée des deux sorts l'avait rendue beaucoup trop résistante.

\- Prêt, Malefoy ? souffla Black.

\- Prêt.

Les deux duellistes s'inclinèrent rapidement pour se saluer.

\- Trois, deux, un… murmura Malefoy. _LASHLABASK_ !

\- _Reducto_ ! contrattaqua aussitôt la jeune blonde.

Les deux traits de lumière se heurtèrent brutalement, projetant des étincelles brûlantes un peu partout, que ni Black ni Malefoy ne se soucièrent d'éviter. Severus abandonna, arrêtant de s'acharner sur le bouclier, et se prépara à assister au massacre… Black réussit à immobiliser le jeune blond avec un _Glacius_ , qui fit apparaître un énorme bloc de glace autour de sa jambe.

\- _CONFRINGO_ ! hurla-t-elle en même temps que Malefoy grondait un « _SECTUMSEMPRA_ ! ».

Severus eut un hoquet d'horreur.

\- _Aresto Momentum_! s'empressa de lancer la jeune fille.

Un instant, la situation sembla se figer, les deux sorts ralentissant considérablement. Black eut tout juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier tandis que Malefoy tentait de parer comme il pouvait. Le maléfice d'Explosion frôla son torse avant de toucher une table et des chaises derrière lui. Le sort explosa avec force, laissant des traces de brûlures et faisant voler des éclats de bois qui percutèrent le blond dans le dos. Son propre sortilège fut en partie absorbé par le _Protego_ de Black mais réussit tout de même à atteindre la jeune fille, de profondes lacérations apparaissant au niveau de ses côtes. Elle eut une légère grimace de souffrance mais ne se démonta pas pour autant et répliqua par un sadique maléfice de Conjonctivite, qui fit hurler Malefoy de douleur. A moitié aveuglé, le garçon balança des sortilèges de Découpe en rafale et Black roula au sol pour tenter de les éviter. Maléfices Cuisants, sorts électrifiants ou choquants… Les deux adolescents se livraient un combat acharné, rivalisant d'ingéniosité et de réflexes. Ils étaient déjà salement amochés, brûlures et coupures apparaissant un peu partout, mais aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à déposer les armes.

\- _Silencio_ ! jeta soudain Black.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, incapable de parler. Mais Severus savait pertinemment que les sortilèges informulés faisaient partie de l'enseignement que Lucius avait inculqué à son fils et le jeune Serpentard tenta aussitôt sa chance avec un charme de Confusion. Nullement décontenancée, Black sourit, comme si elle s'était toujours attendue à ce résultat. Elle se baissa à la dernière seconde pour éviter le sort et sans un mot, renvoya un méchant maléfice de Catapultage qui fit voler son adversaire dans les airs. Ce qui aurait dû arrêter le duel le fit repartir de plus belle, silencieusement cette fois et Black se prit de plein fouet un _Reducto_ tandis que Malefoy était lui aussi touché par un _Sectumsempra_. Le blond lança un sortilège de lévitation sur les morceaux de bois qui traînaient dans un coin et Black gronda au même moment :

\- _Incendio_ !

Le feu s'étendit tout autour de Drago en un cercle infranchissable et les élèves poussèrent des gémissements terrifiés, commençant à réaliser l'étendue du désastre.

\- _OPPUGNO_ ! hurla Malefoy alors que les flammes s'élevaient autour de lui en un mur menaçant.

Les pointes de bois foncèrent droit sur la jeune Black qui rugit un nouveau « _CONFRINGO_ ! », suivi d'un _Expelliarmus_ , sans vraiment se soucier de viser. Une formidable explosion retentit, projetant des morceaux de plancher et d'autres débris. Et Severus, horrifié, ne put que contempler la scène. Black, qui était littéralement clouée au mur, un éclat de bois profondément enfoncé dans son bras gauche. Et Malefoy qui gisait au sol, salement brûlé au visage et au torse, sa baguette dans les mains de la jeune blonde. Cette dernière attrapa le morceau de bois et tira pour le retirer dans un bruit écœurant, laissant voir une plaie béante.

\- Fin du duel… annonça-t-elle avec un sourire dangereux.

Elle lança sa baguette à Malefoy, qui réussit à l'attraper au vol. Puis la jeune Black se tourna vers Severus, qui était immobile comme une statue.

\- Vous voyez, souffla-t-elle, je vous avais bien dit que ça finirait par un match nul…

ooo

Harry était allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Certaines nuits, les cauchemars étaient beaucoup plus violents que d'autres et là, c'était le cas. Le corps de Cédric, les visages de Voldemort, Pettigrow et cette foutue porte inconnue se mêlaient dans des images dépourvues de sens. Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut, une fois de plus, et cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir pour le moment, il se leva le plus silencieusement possible et attrapa un pull, sa baguette et un épais grimoire consacré aux sortilèges de défense. Il s'installa dans la salle commune et commença à lire.

Après l'arrestation d'Ombrage, plusieurs membres de l'Alliance de Poudlard étaient venus le voir pour lui demander s'ils allaient continuer leurs petites leçons. Harry avait hésité un moment et avait finalement répondu par l'affirmative. Rogue restait un prof correct, même s'il était infect avec les élèves, mais Dumbledore avait bien précisé que ce n'était que temporaire et le ministère pouvait leur envoyer un autre crétin à tout moment. Et de l'entraînement en plus ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, d'autant plus qu'il portait ses fruits. Lors du premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avec Rogue, les membres de l'AP avaient littéralement écrasé tous les autres, à part Black et Malefoy. Harry crispa la mâchoire. Sa fierté avait été sérieusement malmenée sur ce coup là. Que Valya réussisse à le battre ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné et en plus, elle avait quand même légèrement galéré. Mais alors Malefoy… Harry avait encore en tête le mémorable duel entre les deux Serpentard. Ça s'était très, très, très mal terminé. Rogue n'avait même pas pu les punir, puisque tout s'était déroulé dans le cadre de son cours et en plus, ils avaient pris les précautions nécessaires pour ne blesser personne d'autre. Et heureusement, parce que Valya et Malefoy s'étaient retrouvés dans un état plus que critique. Le blond tenait à peine debout, trop gravement brûlé et la jeune Black avait perdu une impressionnante quantité de sang. Il s'était écoulé à peine une semaine mais depuis, Malefoy avait repris sa sale habitude de déclencher des duels relativement inoffensifs au beau milieu des couloirs et Valya répliquait avec plaisir.

Harry posa son livre dans le canapé et se dirigea vers le trou du portrait. Lire l'avait encore plus réveillé et s'il retournait se coucher maintenant, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. Lentement, Harry parcourut les couloirs sans but précis, seulement éclairé par la lueur projetée par sa baguette.

\- Encore debout au milieu de la nuit, Potter ?

Harry fit un bond d'au moins deux mètres, avant de se retourner vivement. Il se détendit et abaissa sa baguette.

\- Bordel Valya ! Ça va pas la tête de surprendre les gens comme ça, j'ai failli te jeter un sortilège !

La jeune blonde était assise sur les marches de l'escalier du hall d'entrée. Elle portait toujours un large pull, avec les manches remontées au-dessus des coudes, et elle était à pieds nus. Harry se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

\- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans le noir ?

Valya se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Cauchemars… souffla-t-elle à mi voix.

Harry la dévisagea, interloqué. Venant d'elle, c'était bien la dernière raison à laquelle il s'attendait. Il entreprit de dévisager un peu plus attentivement la jeune fille et fut frappé par son état de fatigue. Elle avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et les yeux beaucoup trop brillants, avec des cernes sombres qui se dessinaient en dessous. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait même légèrement.

\- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir à cause de ça ? questionna-t-il prudemment.

Valya eut un sourire sans joie.

\- Je ne réussis jamais à dormir plus de trois ou quatre heures par nuit, avoua-t-elle. Et quand j'y arrive, je me réveille sans arrêt.

\- Tu rêves de quoi au juste…?

Elle soupira.

\- Un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Principalement de là où j'étais… avant. Des gens que j'ai vu mourir. Des personnes que je connais, qui sont tous sauf en sécurité et je suis incapable de les aider.

Elle redessina les glyphes rouge sang sur son avant-bras droit du bout des doigts. Encore une fois, Harry fut touché par la souffrance qu'il put lire dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas visible souvent mais c'était là presque à chaque instant, tapi dans un coin. Il se garda bien de lui demander des précisions sur cet « avant », préférant la laisser poursuivre.

\- Je… je rêve de mon père aussi… lança-t-elle à voix basse. Il est là, juste devant moi, prisonnier de Voldemort, des Mangemorts, des Détraqueurs ou de je ne sais trop quoi… Ils le torturent et… et lui non plus je ne peux pas l'aider ! Je reste juste là à… à regarder et… il finit par mourir. À chaque fois, conclut la jeune blonde sur un ton accablé.

Harry resta gelé sur place, incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? demanda soudainement Valya. Qu'il est en sécurité et tout ça ? Harry la fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Quand on était à Pré-au-Lard, continua-t-elle, tu m'avais dit qu'il était probablement quelque part dans un pays chaud, c'est ce qu'il disait dans ses lettres non ? Qu'il était parti après que tu l'aies libéré des Détraqueurs ? Des fois, je me demande… ce qu'il fait exactement… Est-ce que là-bas aussi il doit se cacher ? Où est-ce qu'il a pris une nouvelle identité, qu'il tente de reconstruire sa vie quelque part…

\- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à essayer de le retrouver ? demanda doucement Harry.

D'un côté, il avait presque envie qu'elle le fasse et que cette horrible histoire se termine enfin. Valya ricana.

\- Si. Tout le temps. Mais ces crétins du ministère sont prêts à coller n'importe quoi sur le dos de Sirius Black pour peu que ça leur évite de faire face au retour de Voldemort et à tout le reste. Si jamais ils arrivent à me suivre ou à retrouver sa trace à cause de moi… je préfère crever plutôt que de le laisser remettre seulement un pied à Azkaban, ajouta-t-elle férocement. Alors pour l'instant, j'évite de prendre de risques. J'essaierais sûrement de faire plus de recherches pendant les vacances de Noël… Sinon, sourit Valya, pour parler d'autre chose, je sors samedi soir, ça t'intéresse ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Où ça ? Pré-au-Lard encore ?

\- Eh non pas cette fois ! On irait… plus loin. T'en penses quoi ? Une soirée loin de l'école, des cauchemars, des problèmes et de tout le reste ?

\- Ok c'est bon, je marche, rigola Harry. Rendez-vous où ?

\- Passage secret pour Honeydukes. Juste avant le début du dîner. Valya le fixa avec un regard pétillant. Tu vas voir, on bien s'amuser…

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de Ralph ? Le petit duel entre Drago et Valya vous a plu ? Et à votre avis, où est-ce que Valya et Harry vont bien pouvoir aller se balader...? ;)**


	18. Les gènes Maraudeurs

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! ;)**

 **Note : Hey tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 17, avec une magie inédite et surtout, une jolie petite balade ! Merci à Corentin, alias LovePara, et à Marion, pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections. Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui m'ont déjà laissé des reviews ! Le chapitre 18 s'intitulera _Patmol la légende,_ vous pouvez laisser une review si vous avez des hypothèses pour la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE.17 : Les gènes Maraudeurs ( _Teenage Dirtbag_ – Wheatus)**

* * *

Sirius était assis dans la cuisine, abasourdi par ce que venait d'expliquer Dumbledore.

\- Ils ont QUOI ? répéta Remus à sa place.

Dumbledore secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.

\- Harry et ses amis se sont débrouillés pour faire renvoyer et arrêter Dolorès Ombrage.

Encore une fois, le directeur avait convoqué l'Ordre du Phénix en urgence, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Albus, vous plaisantez ! protesta vivement Dedalus Diggle. Ça fait des semaines qu'on cherche un moyen de se débarrasser de cette bonne femme ! Et vous nous dites que ces gamins ont réussi en… quoi ? Une semaine à peine ?

\- Quatre jours, précisa Rogue en grinçant des dents. Quatre jours où on a passé notre temps à courir après des insupportables gosses insolents qui s'amusaient comme des petits fous à semer la pagaille… Il darda un regard mauvais en direction de Molly Weasley. Et vos enfants étaient dans le coup ! lança-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

Molly passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

\- « Vos » enfants ? releva Sirius. Je sais que Harry est ami avec Ron mais…

\- Les jumeaux les ont aidés, intervint Minerva McGonagall. Avec bien sûr Granger mais aussi Théodore Nott…

\- Quoi ? glapit Rogue. Ça sort d'où cette histoire ? Décidément, cette gamine a une très mauvaise influence sur lui !

\- Quelle gamine ? interrogea Sirius, intrigué.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

\- Ce n'est rien Sirius, répondit un peu trop vite Dumbledore. Juste une amie du jeune Nott…

Sirius fixa le directeur d'un air soupçonneux, se demandant s'il comptait le mener en balai encore longtemps.

\- Admettons… grogna-t-il. Et ils ont réussi à faire ça comment au juste…?

Dumbledore parut encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Euh très franchement Sirius, ça risque de ne pas te plaire…

Sirius se renfrogna davantage.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ombrage faisait copier des lignes aux élèves en retenue avec une plume de Sang, lâcha Rogue.

\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! hurla Sirius, hors de lui.

Il prit conscience qu'il s'était levé sans même le faire exprès et se tourna brusquement vers Dumbledore.

\- Vous… Comment est-ce que vous avez pu laisser faire ça ?! cracha-t-il avec mépris.

\- Sirius… tenta le directeur.

\- Ça s'est passE sous votre nez ! rugit Sirius alors que Remus essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Et vous n'avez rien fait ! Rien ! Pire, vous ne vous en êtes même pas aperçu ! Et vous osez prétendre que Harry est en sécurité avec un vieux fou comme vous ?!

\- Sirius ! protesta Molly Weasley d'un ton choqué. Comment oses-tu parler au professeur Dumbledore de cette manière, c'est…

\- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir ! fulmina Sirius. Il a laissé Harry et d'autres gamins se faire torturer et il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt ! Parce que c'est bien ça qu'il s'est passé n'est-ce pas ?! gronda-t-il à l'adresse de Minerva McGonagal et elle acquiesça sombrement. Ça aurait pu arriver à Ron, à Fred et Georges ou même à Ginny ! reprit-il. Et tu aurais réagi comment, si ça avait été un de tes enfants ?! Ce n'est pas parce que Harry n'a plus de parents qu'on peut lui faire subir tout et n'importe quoi !

\- Je… commença Molly, les yeux embués. Je n'ai pas dit ça, bien sûr que ce qui arrive à Harry est important mais ce n'est pas la faute du…

\- Et c'est celle de qui alors ?! rétorqua Sirius. Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont sous la responsabilité du directeur et des professeurs ! Et malgré ce que tu en penses, je suis le parrain de Harry et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour protéger mon filleul !

Un grand silence suivit sa tirade et Sirius se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, avec une extrême mauvaise humeur.

\- Et donc ?! enchaîna-t-il. En quoi se faire écorcher la main les a aidés à faire renvoyer cette vieille harpie d'Ombrage ?

\- Ils ont pris les services d'un avocat, concéda McGonagall, les lèvres plus pincées que jamais.

\- Un avocat ? demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

\- Ils ont contacté Ralph Simons, avoua Rogue d'une voix blanche.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sirius éclata de rire, tandis que des murmures étonnés retentissaient parmi les membres de l'Ordre.

\- C'est ça Servilus, et moi je m'appelle Merlin ! Donc, tu essayes de me faire croire que Harry et ses amis ont demandé à l'avocat le plus réputé d'Europe de venir les aider et que lui, il a accepté comme ça, pour leurs beaux yeux ? Et ils l'ont payé avec quoi ?! Des Gallions en chocolat ? ironisa-t-il.

Rogue resta muet et ne répliqua même pas à l'insulte mais son expression grave fit comprendre à Sirius que quelque chose clochait.

\- C'est pas une blague… balbutia l'Animagus. Ralph Simons est vraiment venu à Poudlard…?

Aux têtes que faisaient Rogue, McGo et Dumbledore, il n'eut même pas besoin d'une réponse. Cette fois c'était clair, il était vraiment tombé dans la quatrième dimension… Un bref instant, Sirius se demanda à quel moment son filleul, qui était d'habitude plutôt calme, avait décidé de reprendre le flambeau des Maraudeurs…

ooo

Le samedi soir, Harry se faufila discrètement jusqu'au passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne. Il avait prétexté un mal de crâne particulièrement violent auprès de Ron et Hermione, avant d'annoncer qu'il préférait aller se coucher directement, sans dîner. Harry s'en voulait un peu de mentir à ses amis de cette manière mais pour une fois, il avait envie de pouvoir vraiment s'amuser, sans se prendre la tête. Et il savait que Ron et Hermione seraient horrifiés à l'idée qu'il quitte le château sans protection. Le Gryffondor avait pris soin d'ensorceler les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour qu'ils restent fermés et que Ron ne panique pas en réalisant qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir. Valya était déjà là et Harry sourit.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où est-ce qu'on va, je suppose ?

Depuis que la jeune blonde lui avait parlé de cette sortie, Harry ne tenait pas en place. La dernière fois, il avait passé un excellent moment à Pré-au-Lard et il avait bien envie de renouveler l'expérience. Valya le poussa dans un coin derrière la statue.

\- Bon, dit-elle à voix basse, en principe ça ne risque rien mais en ce moment, on ferait bien de prendre quelques précautions quand même…

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait tomber sur des Mangemorts ? s'inquiéta Harry. Sortilège de changement de couleur pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse alors ?

Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- Non, on va être partis bien plus de deux heures et là où on va, tu ne pourras pas renouveler ton sortilège. Je vais devoir utiliser un truc un peu plus efficace cette fois…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais tu dis à chaque fois que tu es nulle pour les sorts de métamorphose et tout ça…

\- Je ne vais pas utiliser de sortilèges, annonça Valya avec un soupir.

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment alors ? rigola le Gryffondor. En claquant des doigts ?

\- Eh ben… ouais en fait, c'est à peu près ça… Tu me jures que tu ne hurles pas, et que tu ne te mets pas à paniquer ? grimaça-t-elle.

\- Dis toujours… rétorqua prudemment Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des Vaerians…? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Hum… commença Harry. J'ai lu un truc là-dessus il n'y a pas longtemps… On avait un devoir à faire sur les différents peuples du monde magique. Hermione nous a embêtés avec ça pendant des jours, sous prétexte que ça fait partie des bases de la culture sorcière. Donc… ce n'est pas vraiment une race mais plutôt un peuple très ancien qui se différencie volontairement des sorciers, c'est bien ça ? Ils ne sont plus beaucoup mais ils habitent en général dans les forêts, regroupés en petites communautés. Ce sont des sortes de protecteurs de la nature, non ? questionna-t-il. Avant, les gens racontaient que les Vaerians étaient des elfes et autres bêtises du même genre à cause de ça. Et ils ont des pouvoirs mais pas comme ceux des sorciers, ils n'utilisent pas de baguettes ?

\- Ouais…? l'encouragea Valya.

\- Et… ils peuvent se transformer en une sorte de bête, qui peut exterminer n'importe quelle personne portant des traces de mal en lui. On appelle ça la forme de Vengeur, je crois. Ils protègent plusieurs prophéties très anciennes, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont surnommés les « Gardiens des Ombres » et ils peuvent marquer des personnes, je ne sais pas trop comment, pour les intégrer dans le clan. La personne marquée devient un Élu. Mais je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec… hésita Harry avant de s'interrompre brusquement en fixant Valya. Putain de merde, jura-t-il. Par Merlin, c'est pas possible, c'est…

\- Harry. Tu paniques là, affirma la jeune fille.

\- _Je panique ?!_ siffla-t-il. Mais évidemment que je panique ! Tu es en train de m'expliquer que tu es une Élue des Vaerians ! Un des peuples les plus puissants qui existe ! Tu as été choisie par les Gardiens des Ombres en personne, tu es une Élue et…

\- Non, coupa fermement Valya. Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais ma mère l'était.

Cette simple phrase suffit à calmer Harry.

\- Ta mère…? balbutia-t-il. Sélène ?

La jeune Black acquiesça avant de pousser ses cheveux blonds pour dégager sa nuque.

\- Regarde, souffla-t-elle.

Une étrange marque d'une couleur argentée était gravée sur sa peau. On aurait dit une ancienne cicatrice qui avait déjà eu le temps de blanchir un peu.

\- Tu vois, ça c'est la marque des Vaerians et celle qu'ils apposent sur les Élus, expliqua-t-elle. Plus elle est foncée, plus le Vaerian est puissant. Normalement, quand quelqu'un est marqué, il doit rejoindre le groupe pour apprendre à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs et tout ça… Mais ma mère a toujours refusé.

\- Alors comment ça se fait que tu sois marquée aussi ? protesta Harry.

Valya haussa les épaules.

\- Hasard de la génétique. Apparemment, le sang Vaerian peut se transmettre. C'est déjà arrivé même si c'est rare, vu qu'en général, les Vaerians ne veulent pas se mélanger aux autres peuples.

\- D'accord… murmura le Survivant. Donc… tu maîtrises les pouvoirs des Gardiens…

La jeune blonde ricana.

\- Pas tous, loin de là ! Les Vaerians sont très très puissants mais ils n'ont pas forcément les mêmes capacités. Certains d'entre eux… Ils peuvent faire des choses… même un sorcier n'y croirait pas…

Elle frissonna et l'expression de son visage dissuada Harry de demander des précisions sur ces fameuses « choses ». Il inspira un grand coup.

\- Ok. Concrètement, tu peux faire quoi alors ?

\- Hum… magie de guérison, même si je ne suis vraiment pas douée. Je peux soigner une fracture légère ou des plaies peu importantes…

\- Le match de Quidditch, l'interrompit Harry. J'avais des côtes cassées et tu m'as guéri.

\- Ouais mais c'est à peu près tout. Pour des blessures vraiment graves, c'est totalement hors de mes compétences. Ensuite… un peu de magie de combat, offensive et défensive. Les Vaerians utilisent beaucoup la force des éléments. Je maîtrise pas trop mal le feu et je m'en sors à peu près avec la terre. Pour ce qui est de l'air et l'eau, c'est… catastrophique. Et… un peu de transfiguration basique, ce qui va bien nous arranger.

\- Et la forme de Vengeur ? risqua Harry, incapable de réfréner sa curiosité.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

\- Tous les Vaerians peuvent prendre cette forme. Mais ils sont très peu à la maîtriser. En tout, j'ai essayé trois fois. Et je crois que c'est un des trucs les plus flippants que j'ai jamais fait. Tu n'as… plus aucun contrôle sur rien, c'est comme si ton propre corps ne t'obéissait plus. Et c'est très dangereux car tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est traquer le mal sous n'importe quelle forme. Mais on dit que ceux qui arrivent à dompter le Vengeur en eux gagnent des pouvoirs… terribles. Valya s'interrompit et regarda l'heure sur la montre de Harry. Ah, faut vraiment qu'on y aille, on va finir par être en retard sinon. En plus, le magasin va bientôt fermer.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- En retard pour quoi au juste…?

\- Tu verras. Elle sourit d'un air moqueur. Alors Potter, prêt à changer de tête ?

Le Survivant soupira.

\- Je suppose oui…

\- Tu as une préférence ? demanda la jeune blonde.

\- Peu importe, je te fais confiance, affirma Harry. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si j'étais ton frère ou un truc du genre…

Valya eut une expression amusée.

\- Ok ça marche…

Elle leva les mains, les laissant à quelques centimètres devant le visage du Gryffondor. Ses paumes se mirent à émettre une lueur de magie argentée. Harry se crispa légèrement mais contre toute attente, la sensation n'était pas si désagréable. On aurait simplement dit que quelqu'un lui jetait un sortilège de Désillusion, avec la même impression de chaleur et de froid. Valya était en train de bouger les doigts avec un air concentré, un peu comme si elle était en train de sculpter quelque chose. Elle stoppa son travail un instant et l'examina d'un œil critique.

\- Hum… Vaudrait mieux que j'arrange tes vêtements au passage.

La jeune blonde arborait à nouveau son blouson en cuir noir. Mais Harry, lui, avait très peu d'habits corrects en dehors de son uniforme, puisque tous ceux qu'il possédait avaient appartenus à Dudley. Il avait décidé de porter le t-shirt avec une tête de citrouille animée qu'il avait acheté lorsqu'il était allé faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard avec Valya et il avait enfilé un vieux gilet à capuche par dessus, qu'elle s'empressa de transformer en une veste grise ajustée typiquement moldue. Elle métamorphosa également son pantalon informe en un jean noir confortable et ses chaussures d'école en baskets tendance, avant de sortir sa baguette et de tapoter le motif sur le t-shirt de Harry, pour l'immobiliser. Elle se recula légèrement, le souffle court.

\- Voilà, ça devrait aller comme ça.

Harry se redressa et baissa les yeux vers la jeune Black, avant de les écarquiller complètement. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il devait baisser les yeux pour la regarder ?! Normalement, il faisait à peu près la même taille que Valya mais là, il la dépassait de cinq bons centimètres.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur un mur et murmura un sort pour transformer la pierre en miroir. Il se figea devant son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs mais plus longs qu'auparavant, et ils ondulaient légèrement. Quelques mèches fines retombaient sur son front, cachant parfaitement sa cicatrice. Son teint était plus pâle mais des taches de rousseur s'étalaient sur ses joues et son nez, nez qui avait à présent un air de ressemblance avec celui de la jeune Black. Il avait en plus la même bouche mais sa mâchoire était devenue plus carrée et il n'était plus aussi imberbe. Ses yeux avaient également changé, ils étaient à présent bleus, légèrement plus foncés que ceux de Valya et sans la nuance de gris qui caractérisait ceux des Black. Il constata qu'en plus d'avoir grandi, sa carrure s'était également considérablement élargie. « Je ressemble à Sirius », songea Harry, ébahi. Il partageait quelques traits avec Valya, qui ressemblait évidemment plus à sa mère physiquement mais à part ça, n'importe qui aurait pu le prendre pour le fils de Sirius. Il sursauta lorsque la tête de la jeune blonde apparut dans le miroir.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini de t'admirer ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Alors go, on y va !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret, se dépêchant pour arriver avant la fermeture de Honeydukes.

\- La transformation va s'arrêter quand ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

\- T'inquiète, tu reprendras ton apparence habituelle dans la nuit, l'apaisa la jeune fille en haletant, ce qui étonna le Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi essoufflée tout d'un coup ?

\- C'est rien, ça va passer. Utiliser la magie Vaerian, ça me pompe pas mal d'énergie, c'est pour ça que j'évite quand c'est possible. Je préfère utiliser ma magie instinctive. Enfin, à part pour la forme de Vengeur mais ça, je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était différent… Harry la fixa d'un regard inquiet et elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Arrête de stresser, Harry. C'est bon, je te jure. Et je ne vais pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de magie ce soir de toute façon.

Ils pressèrent un peu plus le pas et parvinrent à s'extirper sans trop de difficultés de la boutique de confiseries. Valya l'entraîna rapidement vers un coin à l'abri des regards et lui tendit son bras.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Prêt pour quoi ? questionna Harry avec perplexité.

\- Bah… pour transplaner, rétorqua la jeune blonde.

\- Pour faire quoi ?! s'exclama Harry, les yeux exorbités. T'es sérieuse ?! Tu sais vraiment transplaner ?

\- Euh oui, pas toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Il faut avoir dix-sept ans pour pouvoir transplaner !

\- Il faut avoir dix-sept pour passer le PERMIS de transplanage, répliqua la jeune Black.

\- C'est la même chose !

Valya ricana d'un air taquin.

\- Gabriel, le fils de Ralph, il étudie à Beauxbatons et il a des cours de transplanage depuis sa troisième année. C'est pas parce que les sorciers anglais sont psychorigides et arriérés que tout le monde est pareil ! Soit disant que c'est réservé aux sorciers confirmés mais tant que tu t'es entraîné correctement, il n'y a pas de danger. Bon, j'avoue que c'est pas très légal mais techniquement, je suis majeure, donc on ne risque pas grand-chose…

Harry la fixa avec méfiance.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça avant au moins…?

\- Non. Mais je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, t'en fais pas…

Il pâlit significativement et Valya explosa de rire.

\- C'est bon, je plaisante ! Si tu avais vu ta tête… Alors Potter, on a peur ?! Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient censés être courageux…?

\- Ça, c'était un coup bas, grogna Harry avant de s'accrocher à son bras.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un « CRAC » sonore et la rue de Pré-au-Lard disparut, alors qu'il avait l'impression que son corps était compressé dans un minuscule tuyau. Par miracle, il réussit à ne pas perdre l'équilibre à l'arrivée et se redressa lentement, pour faire diminuer la nausée qui s'était emparée de lui. Harry jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle étroite, avec des poubelles entassées contre un mur et il voyait de nombreuses voitures circuler sur la rue principale. _Des voitures…?!_

\- Mais on est du côté moldu ! s'écria Harry, sidéré.

Valya lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Eh, je t'avais promis une soirée loin des problèmes, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il t'arrive ici ?!

Elle sortit un objet de sa poche, que Harry reconnut comme un téléphone portable et pianota dessus rapidement.

\- On va rejoindre des amis, annonça-t-elle. Faut que je les prévienne qu'on est arrivés.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas leur envoyer un message quand on est partis de Poudlard ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- Les ondes magiques perturbent le fonctionnement des téléphones.

\- Mais tu m'avais dit qu'on pouvait le faire enchanter…

\- Pour remplacer la batterie, oui. Mais avec un portable, tu as besoin d'utiliser le réseau et tu ne peux pas empêcher les interférences magiques dans ce cas là. Si tu préfères, quand on est à l'école je peux le laisser allumer mais pas m'en servir pour appeler ou aller sur internet.

Ils sortirent de la ruelle pour rejoindre la rue principale. Il y avait une forte circulation, plusieurs panneaux indiquant des stations de métro et la plupart des magasins étaient encore ouverts, leurs vitrines illuminées.

\- Est-ce qu'on est… à Londres ? hasarda Harry.

Il n'était venu dans cette ville qu'une ou deux fois, avec les Dursley.

\- Ouais ! confirma la jeune Black. Et… ah, voilà !

Valya se dirigea vers un groupe de jeunes qui discutaient tranquillement devant l'entrée d'un fast-food.

\- Valya Black ! lança un des garçons à leur approche. Ça faisait longtemps tiens !

Il serra rapidement la jeune fille dans ses bras tandis qu'elle lui faisait la bise.

\- Salut Lukas…

\- Alors, tu as amené de la compagnie ? intervint l'une des filles.

\- Yes, on peut dire ça ! Donc… je vous présente mon frère, Harry. Harry, voici Lukas, Erin, Ally, Meredith et Will.

\- Euh… bonsoir, bredouilla Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes ENFIN là, on peut aller manger ?! s'impatienta le dénommé Will, un garçon avec des cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur ses yeux chocolat.

\- T'es un ventre sur pattes, Will ! affirma Meredith.

Elle avait les cheveux d'un châtain très clair et de nombreuses taches de rousseur. Elle donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Will, qui fit semblant de se tordre de douleur. Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire tandis que Will et Meredith continuaient de se chamailler.

\- Burger et frites, ça te va Harry ? questionna Erin, une blonde aux yeux bleus.

\- Euh oui, merci, hésita le Survivant.

Bientôt, le petit groupe était attablé à l'intérieur du fast-food, bavardant joyeusement. Harry n'en croyait pas sa chance. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, les Dursley s'arrangeaient toujours pour le faire garder lorsqu'ils sortaient quelque part. Il n'avait donc jamais eu l'occasion de visiter un peu le monde moldu et de découvrir toutes ces choses que les enfants aimaient faire, comme manger au fast-food, jouer aux jeux vidéo ou aller au cinéma. Il mordit dans son hamburger avec appétit avant de picorer quelques frites, assaisonnées de ketchup. Valya lui avait conseillé en riant de prendre une formule simple pour commencer, histoire de se réhabituer aux goûts et aux sauces proposés par les moldus.

Harry s'était surpris à apprécier presque immédiatement les amis de la jeune fille. Lukas était un peu grande gueule par moment et à l'inverse, Ally paraissait un peu trop timide mais ils étaient tous très sympathiques. En plus, ils faisaient un effort pour l'inclure dans leur bande mais sans que ça ne paraisse forcé pour autant. Erin, qui était assise à sa gauche, se tourna vers lui.

\- Au fait, je ne sais pas si Valya t'a dit, mais mon petit frère est dans ton école !

Harry la fixa d'un air sceptique.

\- Euh… dans mon école ? Tu es sûre ?

Erin lui décocha un sourire amusé.

\- Oui oui, je t'assure…

En face d'eux, Will et Meredith étaient de nouveau en train de se disputer gentiment. D'après ce que Harry avait compris, ils sortaient ensemble et Lukas avait fait rire tout le monde en déclarant qu'ils se querellaient déjà comme un vieux couple de cinquante ans. Les deux concernés s'étaient aussitôt mis à ronchonner de concert, accentuant encore l'hilarité de leurs amis. Il était presque 21 heures lorsqu'ils quittèrent le fast-food. Ils marchèrent un moment dans le centre-ville et Harry se rapprocha discrètement de Valya.

\- Erin m'a dit que son frère allait à l'école au même endroit que nous, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Tu lui as raconté une histoire ou…?

Mais Valya secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Liam est entré à Poudlard cette année, il a été réparti à Poufsouffle.

\- Je t'ai déjà vue discuter avec lui, réalisa soudain Harry, l'image d'un petit blond à l'air timide apparaissant devant lui. On dirait que ses amis se demandent toujours comment il te connaît à chaque fois que tu lui parles. Mais Erin… Il baissa davantage la voix. Elle n'est pas une sorcière ?

\- Non mais elle est au courant de l'existence de la magie. Les autres par contre… Évite de gaffer, ça m'ennuierait de devoir leur jeter un _Oubliettes_ , lança-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil narquois.

Harry se détendit totalement. Erin semblait apprécier de parler avec lui, le questionnant furtivement sur sa vie à Poudlard et dans le monde magique. Il avait également bien rigolé devant les pitreries de Will, qui était un vrai clown. Le groupe d'adolescents s'arrêta bientôt près d'un grand bâtiment aux portes vitrées, et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand il comprit devant quoi ils se trouvaient.

\- On va au cinéma ? chuchota-t-il avec espoir.

Will lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos.

\- Eh ouais mec ! Tu vas voir, y'a plein de trucs bien en ce moment, je suis trop pressé !

\- Tu veux choisir le film, Harry ? proposa timidement Ally.

\- Oh… euh… bégaya le Gryffondor. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne connais presque pas et…

\- Hum, on va juste te réduire le choix alors, lui lança Valya d'un air complice. Alors… une histoire avec des vaisseaux spatiaux, des pirates ou des voitures ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous imposer… protesta Harry.

\- C'est bon, elle t'a présenté les trois films entre lesquels on hésitait, le coupa Lukas avec une pointe de condescendance.

Il était visiblement amusé de rencontrer quelqu'un qui semblait paumé à ce point là, pour des choses aussi simples que de choisir un film ou un hamburger. Valya lui donna un léger coup de coude avec une expression d'avertissement. Harry remarqua que Lukas avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Les pirates alors, déclara-t-il d'un air bravache.

\- Super ! s'enthousiasma Will. J'avais trop envie de le voir celui-là !

Quelques minutes de queue plus tard, Harry était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil moelleux de la petite salle aux lumières tamisées, avec un immense gobelet de pop-corn et un autre de soda sur les genoux. Valya se pencha légèrement vers lui.

\- Ça va ? Tu passes une bonne soirée pour l'instant ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il sourit, touché par les efforts de la jeune blonde pour lui faire oublier le monde sorcier et ses problèmes.

\- Oui, t'en fais pas. Tu sais que je n'étais encore jamais allé au cinéma ?! trépigna-t-il. Et seulement une fois ou deux dans un fast-food… Et puis ils sont plutôt cool tes potes.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il glissa toutefois un regard agacé vers Lukas. La jeune Black sembla interpréter son expression sans mal et lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

\- Fais pas gaffe à Lukas, conseilla-t-elle. Il peut se comporter comme un véritable enfoiré quelques fois mais c'est juste pour attirer l'attention. S'il t'emmerde trop, reclaque-le un bon coup et il arrêtera direct.

Harry hocha la tête, reportant son attention sur le garçon en question. Lukas était plutôt grand, mince mais assez musclé. Il avait des cheveux blond foncé ébouriffés avec du gel, avec des mèches rouges à plusieurs endroits. Les yeux clairs, le teint bronzé, son blouson en cuir noir et son jean déchiré laissaient entrevoir quelques tatouages et il avait même un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière. Il détonnait un peu par rapport au reste du groupe mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant que Valya s'entende bien avec lui.

Harry tressaillit légèrement lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité. Le grand écran s'anima et à partir de là, Harry oublia Lukas, Poudlard, Voldemort et tout le reste. Il fut totalement absorbé par le monde de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ , suivant avec passion les aventures de Will Turner, frissonnant face à l'infâme capitaine fantôme et riant devant la répartie du fameux Jack Sparrow. Il ne refit surface que presque deux heures et demie plus tard, clignant des yeux lorsque les lampes se rallumèrent.

\- Waah… souffla le Gryffondor. C'était… juste waah, termina-t-il, incapable de trouver les mots.

\- Je sais, approuva la jeune blonde. T'inquiète, ça me fait cet effet-là à chaque fois…

L'air frais du dehors acheva de le ramener totalement à la réalité.

\- Putain mec, tu verrais la tête que tu tires ! le charria Lukas. T'avais jamais vu de film de ta vie ou quoi ?!

\- Si, grommela Harry. Par contre toi, si tu continues, c'est mon poing que tu ne vas jamais voir arriver…

Lukas recula d'un pas. Les filles se mirent à glousser tandis que Will éclatait franchement de rire.

\- Bah alors mec… _tu verrais la tête que tu tires_ ! imita-t-il. Tu l'as cherché pourtant, et il t'a bien eu sur ce coup-là ! Bien joué, Harry ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Harry ? interrogea Valya avec espièglerie. Tu veux rentrer maintenant ? Ou alors je pousse le vice jusqu'à t'emmener en boîte ?

Harry n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde.

\- On vous suit, affirma-t-il avec force à l'adresse du groupe.

La boîte de nuit était pleine à craquer mais ils réussirent sans trop de mal à se trouver une place pour s'installer. Apparemment, Valya et ses amis étaient des habitués.

\- C'est grâce à Ralph, expliqua la jeune blonde. Il travaille quelque fois dans le monde moldu et le patron de la boîte est un de ses anciens clients. Sans ça, on ne pourrait même pas rentrer, concéda-t-elle.

Lukas et Will revinrent bientôt en portant des verres d'alcools plus ou moins forts. Meredith sauta sur Will pour le traîner littéralement vers la piste de danse. La musique allait assez fort mais elle était plutôt agréable à écouter, rien à voir avec ce que Harry avait eu l'occasion d'entendre dans certains reportages à la télé. Valya haussa les épaules en soupirant et se leva pour rejoindre le jeune couple, rapidement suivie par Erin.

\- Tu devrais y aller, Harry, avança prudemment Ally.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout danser, grimaça le Gryffondor.

\- On s'en fout, mec ! répliqua Lukas, qui sirotait son verre de vodka. Regarde Will ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il sait danser ?!

Le concerné était en train de sauter en l'air en agitant les bras, heurtant tout le monde au passage et s'attirant les foudres des autres danseurs. Avec hésitation, Harry se dirigea vers Valya et les autres.

Ce n'est que près d'une heure plus tard que le Survivant vint se laisser retomber sur l'un des fauteuils, essoufflé, trempé et les joues rouges d'avoir trop crié et chanté. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux collés par la sueur et attrapa son verre pour en boire une gorgée. Valya lui avait assuré qu'elle ne comptait pas boire d'alcool fort, argumentant qu'elle devait être en état pour transplaner après. Perdu devant les cocktails et autres boissons proposées sur la carte moldue, Harry avait fini par lui demander de lui prendre la même chose qu'elle et la jeune blonde lui avait ramené une bière, agrémentée de limonade et d'un trait de sirop de grenadine. Il avait observé la mixture avec circonspection avant de goûter du bout des lèvres. Il devait reconnaître que c'était plutôt bon, même s'il n'était pas habitué à l'amertume des bières moldues. Il n'y avait plus que Erin et lui sur les canapés. Ally et Meredith étaient toujours en train de danser, Lukas et Valya avaient engagé la conversation avec un groupe de garçons inconnus et Will était apparemment parti fumer. Erin se rapprocha légèrement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du monde moldu ?

La musique était suffisamment forte pour qu'elle puisse parler sans se soucier d'être entendue par quelqu'un.

\- Hum… réfléchit Harry. J'ai été élevé par des Moldus tu sais, alors ce n'est pas totalement l'inconnu. Même si j'avoue que ce genre de soirée c'est nouveau pour moi, rigola-t-il. Sinon… c'est assez bizarre en fait. Je veux dire, pour les Moldus, les sorciers doivent paraître extravagants, avec les robes colorées et tout ça. Pourtant, tu ne verrais jamais un sorcier se balader avec les cheveux rouges comme Lukas ou habillé comme certaines des personnes qu'on a croisées en venant.

Erin hocha la tête.

\- On est en plein centre de Londres, peut-être que ça joue aussi. Il y a un gros mélange de culture et les gens n'hésitent pas à afficher leur style.

\- C'est ça ! Mon oncle et ma tante par exemple, ils sont beaucoup plus…

\- …conventionnels ? proposa Erin.

Harry fit la moue. Ce n'était pas l'adjectif qui lui venait en premier pour parler des Dursley mais il était vrai que Pétunia et Vernon tenaient particulièrement à mettre en avant leur « normalité ».

\- Sinon, reprit-il, j'aime bien la nourriture d'ici. C'est beaucoup plus varié et original. Mais les bières, même si ça c'est pas mauvais, je préfère carrément celles de chez nous ! Et toi alors ? Par rapport à ton petit frère et tout ça ? Ça ne t'a jamais embêtée de ne pas être une sorcière ?

L'expression d'Erin s'assombrit.

\- Au début, si, concéda-t-elle. Mais maintenant, avec tout ce que je sais sur votre monde, ça me fait plus peur qu'autre chose et j'espère vraiment que Liam est en sécurité dans votre école. Il y a un mage noir qui essaye de prendre le pouvoir c'est ça ?

Les deux adolescents discutèrent un long moment de Voldemort, avant de repartir sur des sujets plus joyeux. Puis Harry vit une scène qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Non loin de là, Valya était appuyée contre un mur, les bras croisés. Lukas se tenait devant elle, un sourire séducteur plaqué sur les lèvres. Il lui parlait mais la jeune blonde se contentait d'afficher un rictus amusé et elle secoua la tête. L'adolescent s'approcha un peu plus et elle le repoussa gentiment, d'une main plaquée sur son torse. Harry sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son genou.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur, Harry ? questionna Erin. Son expression devait parler pour lui puisqu'elle enchaîna directement : Ne t'en fais pas trop pour elle. Lukas connaît bien Valya et il sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter de la pousser à bout s'il ne veut pas avoir des problèmes. Profite de ta soirée non ? J'ai l'impression que tu plais à Ally… Tu ne veux pas essayer d'aller lui parler ?

\- Ally ?

Harry tourna la tête vers la petite brune qui était toujours sur la piste de danse. Il s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de l'observer à la dérobée et elle détourna les yeux en rougissant, prise en flagrant délit.

\- Oh… euh… je… bégaya le Survivant. Je… je suis nul avec les filles, acheva-t-il lamentablement.

Erin sourit.

\- Hey, je ne t'ai pas dit d'aller te jeter direct sur elle ! Juste parler un peu pour apprendre à vous connaître… Ally est assez timide avec les garçons.

\- Et toi ? Tu es comment avec les garçons ? demanda-t-il gauchement.

Il désigna d'un air embarrassé sa main, qu'elle avait laissée sur son genou. Erin éclata de rire et s'éloigna légèrement.

\- Désolée. Je te gêne ? On me dit souvent que je suis un peu trop tactile. Mais pour répondre à ta question, les garçons c'est pas mon truc justement, t'as rien à craindre.

\- C'est pas ton truc ? répéta Harry.

\- Je préfère les filles, explicita-t-elle.

\- Oh… ok…

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? insista Erin.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! protesta Harry. Je suis juste un peu surpris, c'est tout…

Il n'avait jamais compris les gens qui repoussaient les autres juste à cause de leur orientation sexuelle ou autres bêtises du même genre. Lui, il savait qu'il préférait les filles mais chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait. Un bref instant, il se demanda comment l'homosexualité était acceptée dans le monde sorcier. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des rires et des éclats de voix. Harry ne savait pas ce que Lukas lui voulait mais Valya avait visiblement fini par en avoir marre de son insistance. Elle secoua la tête une dernière fois, plus fermement, et embrassa légèrement le garçon sur la joue avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil goguenard et de le laisser planté là, sous les railleries des autres. Erin se leva en soupirant au moment où Valya arrivait jusqu'à eux.

\- Bon, je vais aller remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de Lukas…

La jeune Black grimaça.

\- Merci, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il est super chiant ce soir !

Elle s'installa à côté de Harry tandis qu'Erin s'éloignait.

\- Il te voulait quoi au juste ? demanda le Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés.

Valya grimaça encore plus franchement.

\- Il voulait qu'on passe la fin de soirée ensemble. Harry la fixa sans comprendre. Sérieux Harry… _Ensemble_ , insista-t-elle.

\- Oh… tu veux dire que lui et toi vous…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, on ne sort pas ensemble, si c'est ce que tu penses ! On…

\- …couche juste ensemble ? termina Harry à sa place.

La jeune blonde ne sembla pas gênée par sa franchise mais souffla légèrement.

\- En gros… Ça te dérange ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui poser cette question ?!

\- Non ! C'est ta vie, je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais… Mais toi, tu n'as pas envie d'avoir… une « vraie relation » ? Je ne sais pas, comme Will et Meredith par exemple ?

Valya sourit d'un air triste.

\- Si. Peut-être que j'arrêterais quand j'aurais trouvé mon Will. Peut-être que je ne le trouverais jamais. Ou alors… peut-être que je l'ai déjà trouvé mais que j'ai laissé passer ma chance et que j'essaye de l'oublier ? Son regard se fit un peu plus nostalgique. En attendant, « juste pour une nuit », c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. A quelques exceptions près comme Lukas, parce que je le connais bien. Juste du sexe, pas de sentiments ou au pire juste de l'amitié. Et toi alors ? Est-ce que tu as déjà…?

\- Quoi ?! coupa brutalement Harry. Non… non ! Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné. Je… je suis pas doué avec les filles, d'accord ? Je sais qu'on a quinze ans, que normalement je suis censé avoir déjà embrassé des tas de filles et tout ça mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion, c'est tout.

La jeune Black haussa un sourcil.

\- « Normalement », comme tu dis, tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit tant que tu n'en as pas envie, si ? Y'a pas une fille qui te plaît, déjà ?

\- Euh si… avoua Harry en rougissant. Cho Chang…

Valya plissa le front pour réfléchir.

\- Chang ? L'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle ? Une fille de sixième année, un peu typée asiatique ?

Le Gryffondor la fixa avec amusement.

\- Tu sais que ça devient flippant ta manie de repérer les noms des gens grâce à leur position au Quidditch ?! plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune Black balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Ignore-moi. J'ai un tic avec ça, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. Et donc, Chang ?

\- Ouais… Mais je ne sais pas du tout si c'est réciproque. L'année dernière, je l'avais invitée au bal mais elle y allait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, acheva-t-il sombrement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne retentes pas ta chance cette année ? À la Saint-Valentin ?

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des Gallions. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de bal pour la Saint-Valentin et à la fin de l'année. Et en y réfléchissant, c'était une très bonne idée…

ooo

Clive Avery faisait les cent pas dans la salle du sixième étage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche par Merlin ?! gronda Russell Dolohov avec mauvaise humeur.

Comme d'habitude depuis plus d'un mois, ils étaient tous réunis pour attendre Black pour leurs « cours particuliers ». Sauf que cette fois, Valya n'était pas là. Elle avait déjà plus d'une demi-heure de retard mais elle ne se décidait toujours pas à apparaître.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle a décidé de nous laisser tomber ?

\- Ferme-là, MacMillan ! cracha Clive. Elle a toujours tenu sa promesse et elle vient à chaque fois.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a eu un problème ? hasarda calmement Jayden. On pourrait demander à Nott… Ou à Potter ?

\- Je l'ai vu avec Potter hier soir justement, un peu avant le dîner, intervint Pritchard.

\- Et donc on fait quoi ?! Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que Monsieur le Survivant nous accueille à bras ouverts ! ironisa Russell. A moins que…

Et dans un bel ensemble, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Clive.

\- Oh non, grommela ce dernier. Dites-moi que c'est une blague…

Dix minutes plus tard, Clive était de retour dans sa salle commune, l'air maussade. S'il y avait une personne à laquelle il n'avait pas envie d'aller parler, c'était bien Harry Potter. Il n'était même pas sûr que le plus âgé connaisse son prénom. Potter était loin d'être arrogant ou méprisant mais il ne prêtait simplement pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il semblait toujours enfermé dans sa bulle, inatteignable à quiconque, à part ses camarades de dortoir, ceux de l'équipe de Quidditch, les Weasley et Granger. Clive ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, après tout, avec le bordel que l'adolescent avait à gérer c'était compréhensible qu'il soit dépassé par tout ce qui ne le concernait pas de près. Mais ça restait tout de même très agaçant. Il avait bien eu envie d'envoyer bouler les autres lorsqu'ils l'avaient désigné à l'unanimité pour aller voir le Survivant. Mais si lui ne le faisait pas, personne ne pouvait, puisqu'il était le seul Gryffondor du groupe. Pas de chance. Il s'approcha en traînant des pieds de Potter et ses amis, assis devant la cheminée.

\- Tu veux quoi la demi-portion ? l'apostropha Ron Weasley avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ron ! gronda Granger. Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Elle se tourna ensuite vers Clive. Excuse-le, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Clive prit son courage à deux mains, priant Merlin pour que le Gryffondor plus âgé ne lui ordonne pas de dégager.

\- Potter ? Je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ?

Deux yeux verts le dévisagèrent avec curiosité.

\- Euh oui bien sûr.

\- Hum… en privé ? insista Clive en jetant un regard vers Weasley et Granger.

Pas question que les deux chiens de garde du Survivant s'en mêlent. Avec un soupir, Potter se leva et lui désigna la sortie de la salle commune.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il une fois dans le couloir.

\- C'est Black. Avec des amis elle… elle nous donne des genres de cours particuliers, avoua Clive. Elle nous avait donné rendez-vous cet après-midi et elle n'est pas venue. Elle vient toujours d'habitude !

Trop tard, il se rendit compte que sa voix laissait transparaître une réelle panique et il se maudit pour son incapacité à masquer ses sentiments. Potter allait le prendre pour un véritable crétin. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

\- Juste une question. Pourquoi tu viens me voir moi ? Pourquoi pas Nott, par exemple ?

\- Graham Pritchard a dit qu'il t'avait vu avec elle hier soir. Alors que Nott a passé toute la soirée dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Potter eut une grimace explicite. Clive n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Survivant trafiquait avec Valya Black mais visiblement, il n'avait pas envie que ça se sache.

\- D'accord, on va aller voir aux appartements des préfets. T'as de la chance, Valya m'a filé le mot de passe au cas où. Par contre, si vous pouviez éviter d'ébruiter qu'on était à deux hier, ça m'arrangerait bien…

Un instant, Clive se demanda si les deux adolescents étaient impliqués d'une quelconque manière romantique et il réprima une envie de vomir. Pour l'instant, à part Kiara qui était toujours gentille avec lui, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs en direction des cachots quand Potter se tourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Clive. Juste Clive, déclara-t-il précipitamment au cas où l'autre aurait l'idée saugrenue de lui demander son nom de famille.

Il était sûr que s'il l'apprenait, le Survivant le planterait là sur le champ. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

\- Bon, Clive. Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux m'attendre ici ? Des fois que Malefoy serait là… Fais attention à toi si jamais il y a d'autres Serpentard dans le coin.

Clive soupira profondément. Évidemment, Potter non plus n'appréciait pas du tout les Serpentard. Le jeune Gryffondor se cala dans un recoin sombre du mur, prêt à patienter un petit moment.

ooo

Lorsque la veille au soir Valya lui avait donné le mot de passe de ses appartements, Harry n'aurait jamais cru en avoir besoin aussi rapidement. Ils étaient rentrés très tard dans la nuit, vers quatre heures du matin, après avoir encore passé un long moment dans la boîte de nuit. Harry avait réussi à se glisser discrètement jusqu'à son lit, sans réveiller personne. Quand il s'était levé le matin, il avait constaté avec soulagement qu'il avait bien retrouvé son apparence habituelle. Il avait réussi à ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons de ses amis mais Hermione l'avait tout de même fixé avec suspicion, se demandant probablement pour quelle raison il semblait aussi fatigué alors qu'il était censé s'être couché tôt.

Harry jeta prudemment un coup d'œil au salon. Heureusement, Malefoy ne semblait pas être dans les parages. La victoire du Serpentard pendant le duel du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge et s'il était tombé sur le blond maintenant, il lui aurait très probablement fait bouffer sa baguette. Harry alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de la jeune Black. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il insista un peu plus et la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

\- Harry ? s'étonna Valya en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle était encore en pyjama, enveloppée dans un gros pull et à moitié enroulée dans sa couette. En la voyant, Harry comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait les joues rouges, les yeux beaucoup trop brillants et semblait à peine tenir debout. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

\- Euh… commença Harry. Y'a un première année qui te cherche. Apparemment tu avais rendez-vous avec lui et d'autres gamins, poursuivit-il tout en se demandant vaguement ce que c'était que cette histoire de cours particuliers. Mais tu es sûre que…

\- Meeeeerde ! jura Valya en toussant à nouveau. J'avais complètement zappé ! Je ne me sentais pas bien quand je me suis levée et c'est toujours pas passé.

Elle toussa une fois de plus, avant d'éternuer bruyamment.

\- Attends, coupa Harry, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus à chaque seconde. T'es en train de me dire… que t'as attrapé froid hier soir ou un truc comme ça ?!

Un nouvel éternuement lui fournit la réponse à sa question et le Gryffondor explosa de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! ricana-t-il. Valya Black avec la grippe… Par Merlin, que quelqu'un me donne un appareil photo, je veux pouvoir graver cet instant à jamais !

\- Très drôle, Harry, maugréa la jeune blonde. Elle toussa avant de frissonner. Et je n'ai pas la grippe, c'est sûrement juste un coup de froid ! Bon, ne me dis pas que les gosses se sont tous mis à paniquer parce que j'étais pas là et qu'ils t'attendent devant la porte ?!

\- Juste un certain Clive, déclara Harry sans cesser de rire.

Valya hocha la tête pour confirmer et Harry s'empressa d'aller chercher le petit Gryffondor, qui trépignait dans le couloir. La jeune fille s'effondra littéralement dans le canapé.

\- Hey Clive… Je suis désolée, vraiment. Elle éternua plusieurs fois avant de se blottir un peu plus dans sa couette. Tu pourras prévenir les autres s'il te plaît ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase avant de se remettre à tousser.

\- Mais… t'es malade ? s'exclama Clive, la bouche grande ouverte.

Harry vit les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer dangereusement vers le haut.

\- Et donc, je suppose que tu ne voudras pas aller à l'infirmerie ? s'amusa le Survivant. Tu sais que les potions sont super efficaces pourtant ?

\- Elles sont surtout dégeulasses, ronchonna Valya. Harry se tordit de rire à nouveau et même Clive ne put se retenir de pouffer. Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! ajouta-t-elle.

\- On dirait un enfant qui refuse de prendre ses médicaments, railla Harry.

\- Et tu es _malade_! rajouta Clive, limite euphorique.

\- Toi tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe sinon tu vas te prendre un sortilège là où il faut pas, la prochaine fois ! menaça faussement la jeune blonde.

\- Ouais ouais… Le petit Gryffondor recula doucement vers la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais aller expliquer ça aux autres… J'suis sûr qu'ils vont trouver ça trop marrant aussi !

Clive eut tout juste le temps de s'enfuir dans le couloir en riant alors que Valya balançait un des coussins du canapé dans sa direction.

\- Bon bah, je vais te laisser aussi, continua Harry d'un ton espiègle. Tu dois sûrement avoir besoin de te _reposer_ …

\- Harry… lança la jeune Black sur un ton d'avertissement.

\- Non mais sérieusement, c'était cool hier. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte. On pourra le refaire ? Valya acquiesça avec méfiance, attendant la prochaine vanne. Enfin, sauf si tu attrapes encore froid… ricana Harry en se dépêchant de sortir. Et il put seulement entendre la voix mi-amusée, mi-agacée de la jeune fille :

\- Je t'emmerde, Potter !

Décembre était arrivé en apportant encore plus de neige et une avalanche de devoirs pour les cinquièmes années. Mais pour Harry, les semaines écoulées avaient surtout été rythmées par ses nombreuses sorties dans le monde moldu. Valya était plus que ravie de l'amener un peu partout pour lui faire voir plus de choses. Le Gryffondor avait pu manger chinois, mexicain, italien avec les fameuses pizzas dont tous les ados raffolaient, et aussi goûté à des tas de bonbons, de barres chocolatées et de sodas moldus. Il avait vu plusieurs films au cinéma, avait appris à jouer au bowling, au billard et au baby-foot, en plus de faire la tournée de presque tous les bars branchés du centre de Londres. Il ne buvait jamais beaucoup d'alcool mais il appréciait de pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. Ce soir, ils avaient mangé dans un bistrot typiquement anglais puis toute la bande avait décidé de faire un laser-game. Harry et Valya étaient rentrés légèrement plus tôt que d'habitude, crevés d'avoir couru partout pour livrer une bataille acharnée à coup de pistolets laser.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher, lança Valya en baillant dès qu'ils furent revenus à l'école. Bonne nuit, Harry, à demain !

Le Survivant se hâta de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor, pressé de pouvoir s'effondrer sur son lit. Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et passa par le trou du portrait avant de s'immobiliser, gelé sur place face aux regards de Rogue, McGonagall, Ron et Hermione.

\- Par Salazar, mais… qui êtes vous au juste ?! s'écria le maître des potions d'une voix blanche.

* * *

 **Petit rappel, les élèves à qui Valya donne des cours sont :**

 **\- Clive Avery, Gryffondor, 1ière année**

 **\- Kiara Macnair, Serpentard, 1ière année**

 **\- Sonny Diggle, Serpentard, 1ière année**

 **\- Russell Dolohov, Poufsouffle, 2ième année**

 **\- Jayden Parkinson, Poufsouffle, 2ième année**

 **\- Lewis Macmillan, Serdaigle, 1ière année**

 **\- Iwa Dawlish, Serpentard, 1ière année**

 **\- Graham Pritchard, Serpentard, 2ième année**

 **\- Lauren Montague, Serpentard, 2ième année**

 **Alors, vous avez apprécié le petit tour chez les Moldus ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé des amis de Valya ? Et on dirait bien que Harry va avoir des ennuis... ;)**


	19. Patmol la légende

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! L'univers et les personnages du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ appartiennent à JRR Tolkien.**

 **Note : Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 18 ! Au programme, des excuses, un cours de Défense particulier et une nouvelle surprenante ! Comme d'habitude, merci à Corentin, alias LovePara, et à Marion, pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections ! Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui m'ont déjà laissé des review ! Le chapitre 19 s'intitulera _Cauchemar de sang, cauchemar sanglant_ , vous pouvez laisser une review si vous avez des hypothèses. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **CHAPITRE.18 : Patmol la légende ( _Small Bump_ – Ed Sheeran)**

* * *

Severus s'installa dans son canapé, massant son avant-bras gauche. Il rentrait tout juste d'une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était loin d'être de très bonne humeur. Heureusement, il n'avait eu à subir qu'un seul Doloris et il était rentré au château sans trop de dommages. Il se leva dans l'intention de se servir un bon verre de whisky Pur Feu avant d'aller enfin se coucher lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, pour se retrouver face à un Ron Weasley en pyjama, à l'air plutôt paniqué.

\- Euh désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, monsieur, mais c'est le professeur McGonagall qui a voulu… Enfin, elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher quoi et…

\- Venez-en au fait, Weasley ! s'impatienta Severus.

Le Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration.

\- C'est Harry. Il a disparu.

Severus se hâtait dans le couloir du septième étage, Weasley le suivant tant bien que mal. Minerva et Granger les attendaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'y était venu que très rarement, une ou deux fois lorsqu'il était encore élève, et deux ans auparavant, lors de l'attaque du tableau de la Grosse Dame par Black. Le professeur de métamorphose faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée.

\- Severus ! Merci Merlin, vous êtes là ! Albus est en réunion et je préférais avoir une autre personne avec moi pour gérer ça…

\- Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait ?! coupa sèchement Severus.

\- Il a disparu, monsieur, affirma Granger, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'est plus à l'école !

\- Et comment est-ce que vous pouvez en être sûrs…?

Minerva McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

\- Ces jeunes gens sont en possession d'une carte, intervint-elle. Une carte qui appartiendrait apparemment à Remus Lupin et qui peut montrer la position exacte de chaque personne présente dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je dois avouer qu'il s'agit d'un objet très ingénieux… Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Je l'ai bien évidemment confisquée et je la remettrai à Remus dès que je le verrai. Mais en attendant, cette carte est formelle : monsieur Potter n'est ni au château, ni dans le parc ou aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, ni à Pré-au-Lard.

Severus observa attentivement les adolescents. Granger semblait vraiment sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Weasley par contre, avait l'air plus embarrassé que réellement inquiet.

\- Weasley, j'espère pour vous que tout ceci n'est pas seulement une vaste plaisanterie ! Est-ce que vous savez où est Potter ?!

Le rouquin sursauta.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Non, j'en sais rien moi !

Severus voyait bien qu'il disait la vérité mais il avait tout de même l'impression que le garçon lui cachait quelque chose. Il était sur le point de se mettre à hurler une fois de plus à propos de Potter et de son insupportable manie de se fourrer dans les pires ennuis lorsque le portrait qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune bascula. Un adolescent inconnu d'une quinzaine d'années pénétra dans la pièce, avant de se figer sur le seuil, visiblement aussi stupéfait qu'eux.

\- Par Salazar, mais qui êtes-vous au juste ?! s'écria le maître des potions d'une voix blanche.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans savoir quoi dire. Il paraissait atrocement familier à Severus. Grand, plutôt carré, il avait des cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, des yeux bleu foncé et quelques taches de rousseur éparpillées sur les joues. Un mélange parfait entre Sirius Black et Sélène Rogue. Sauf qu'il avait une paire de lunettes rondes posée sur le nez.

\- Hum… Harry ? demanda Weasley, l'air extrêmement gêné.

\- Salut Ron… répondit l'autre en hochant la tête.

C'était incontestablement la voix de Potter. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'apparence de Potter.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que… commença Minerva McGonagall.

Severus émit un grognement sourd.

\- Black… Allez chercher Black. Tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune blonde débarquait à son tour dans le repaire des Lions, accompagnée par une Minerva McGonagall complètement dépassée par la situation. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Black pour analyser la scène. Potter, statufié devant la cheminée, Granger qui le dévisageait avec incompréhension, Weasley avec compassion et Severus avec une colère qui grandissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu t'es fait griller Harry ? Mince alors…

Elle s'approcha du Potter-Black et claqua des doigts devant son visage. En une seconde, le Survivant reprit son apparence habituelle et Severus retrouva sa voix.

\- PAR LES GLANDES DE MERLIN, BLACK ! rugit-il. Ça ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit de nous informer que vous pratiquiez la magie Vaerian ?!

\- Mais vous ne m'avez pas posé la question ! se rebiffa la jeune fille tandis que Granger poussait une exclamation.

\- Les Vaerians sont un peuple très ancien qui…

\- Granger, épargnez-nous votre cours d'Histoire, merci bien ! gronda Severus avant de fondre à nouveau sur Black. Sérieusement qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'utiliser de la magie Vaerian pour changer l'apparence de Potter ?! C'est l'une des magies les plus dangereuses qui existe !

Black leva les mains en l'air en signe de défense.

\- Hey, relax ! C'est héréditaire, d'accord ? Apparemment ma mère me l'a transmis, c'est tout…

\- Sélène ne maîtrisait absolument pas ses pouvoirs ! contra Severus. Elle a toujours refusé d'intégrer la communauté Vaerian !

\- Mais je ne suis pas Sélène, justement ! gronda la jeune Black, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. J'ai suivi leur entraînement et je contrôle ma magie aussi bien que possible !

\- « Vous avez suivi leur entrainement »…? répéta Minerva McGonagall d'une voix atone. Mais… je croyais qu'une fois qu'un Élu intégrait le clan, il ne pouvait plus en repartir ?

\- Déjà, je ne suis pas une Élue, asséna la jeune blonde avec exaspération. Je n'ai pas été marquée directement, c'était ma mère. Ensuite, les Gardiens étaient effectivement loin d'être ravis mais ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Ils ne peuvent pas retenir des Sang-mêlés contre leur gré. Moitié Vaerian, moitié sorcier, précisa-t-elle devant leur air perdu.

\- Sélène utilisait souvent sa forme de Vengeur et elle disait que c'était très risqué, protesta Severus.

\- Alors ça oui, je confirme que c'était risqué ! C'est même la chose la plus stupide et la plus dangereuse que j'ai jamais entendue, pire que toutes les conneries de mon père et ses potes ! Ça aurait pu très mal tourner, elle a eu une putain de chance de ne pas tuer quelqu'un et je sais de quoi je parle ! Je ne prends jamais ma forme de Vengeur et même les Anciens Vaerians évitent.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous transformé monsieur Potter ? intervint McGonagall, tandis que Severus tremblait, se remettant difficilement de ces révélations.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce que sa sœur faisait était aussi dangereux.

\- On voulait aller se balader, avoua Potter d'une petite voix. C'était pour que les gens ne me reconnaissent pas, au cas où.

\- Vous balader où ça ? claqua sèchement Severus.

\- A Londres. Côté moldu…

Severus fixa le garçon, éberlué. Ça par contre, ça ressemblait fortement à une idée qu'aurait pu avoir Sélène plutôt que Sirius Black.

\- Chez les Moldus…? Mais enfin, comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour atterrir là-bas ?!

Black gémit d'un air embêté et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Raah… On a transplané, ok ?! Écoutez, je sais que c'est pas très légal et tout ça mais…

\- « Transplané » ? répéta bêtement Weasley.

\- En France, les cours de transplanage commencent à partir de treize ans même si on peut passer le permis seulement à dix-sept ans… souffla Granger. Mon dieu, Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as quitté la sécurité du château, juste pour aller… te promener ? C'était tellement dangereux, vous auriez pu tomber sur des Mangemorts et…

\- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'UNE LEÇON DE MORALE, HERMIONE ! explosa brutalement le Gryffondor. Et surtout pas venant de toi ou d'aucun d'entre vous ! La seule qui aurait eu le droit de me dire quelque chose, c'était ma mère, et elle est morte !

Aussitôt, Black et Weasley se tournèrent vers lui, atterrés. « Harry… » dirent-ils d'une même voix. Mais le garçon avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir.

\- Laisse, je vais le calmer, lança Weasley à l'adresse de Black. Il s'est bien amusé au moins ?

La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

\- Oui. On a passé une très bonne soirée. Tu pourras venir avec nous la prochaine fois, si tu veux…

\- Comment ça « la prochaine fois » ? glapit Severus. Non mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait même jamais dû la commencer. Les yeux étincelants de colère de Black se posèrent sur lui. Visiblement, la jeune blonde était fatiguée, la réaction violente de Potter l'avait ébranlée, et ce n'était surtout pas le moment pour venir lui chercher des noises.

\- Et vous, vous pensez quoi ?! Que vous allez pouvoir faire encore longtemps ce que vous voulez avec Harry ?! Lui dire qu'il ne peut pas mettre un seul pied dehors, que c'est dangereux, lui demander de prendre les responsabilités à la place de toute la communauté sorcière, tout ça parce que ce salaud de Voldemort est revenu ? Mais il a quinze ans putain ! Comme moi, comme Granger, comme Weasley ! On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?! Et on avait pris nos précautions, y'avait rien de si dangereux, merde à la fin !

En un bond, Black se précipita vers la sortie, claquant la porte derrière elle avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter. Severus se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se demandait quand est-ce que ce bazar allait enfin s'arrêter. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que tout ne faisait que commencer…

ooo

Ron Weasley savait qu'il avait des défauts. Il se montrait souvent jaloux, borné et assez immature. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui retirer, c'était sa loyauté. Alors, quand la veille au soir Hermione s'était aperçue de la disparition de Harry et qu'elle était directement partie voir le professeur McGonagall, le rouquin n'avait pas été ravi du tout. Pour lui, cela s'apparentait à de la trahison, un peu comme avec l'histoire de l'Éclair de Feu en troisième année. Il savait que son amie n'avait pas voulu ça et qu'elle avait seulement paniqué. Elle avait débarqué dans leur dortoir pour leur emprunter de l'encre et avant que Ron n'ait pu trouver une excuse pour expliquer l'absence de Harry, Hermione avait compris. Il avait essayé de la dissuader d'aller voir McGo mais elle avait eu l'idée de regarder sur la carte du Maraudeur. A partir du moment où la jeune fille avait vu que Harry n'était nulle part, il avait été impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Sauf que maintenant, Hermione lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir soutenue et Harry faisait la tête. C'était totalement injuste. Ron n'était pas stupide. Il avait bien vu que son ami sortait régulièrement en douce et il l'avait couvert à chaque fois que Seamus, Dean et Neville se posaient des questions. Il n'avait rien demandé, ne l'avait jamais confronté pour qu'il se justifie… Actuellement, le brun était assis dans un canapé devant la cheminée et Ron vint prudemment s'installer en face de lui.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu dois être furieux contre nous Harry… Je te jure que j'ai essayé d'arrêter Hermione mais…

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas à toi, Ron, je me doute que ce n'est pas toi qui as eu l'idée d'aller me dénoncer à McGonagall. Tu viens de le dire, c'est Hermione le problème.

\- Elle a cru bien faire…

Ron ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à défendre Hermione de cette manière. Ou plutôt si, il le savait mais il n'avait pas envie de se l'avouer. La préfète de Gryffondor passait son temps à le harceler pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs, qu'il passe moins de temps à jouer au Quidditch… Et malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de frapper quelque chose lorsqu'elle parlait de Krum ou qu'elle adressait la parole à un autre garçon. Ron pouvait passer des heures à rêvasser rien qu'en l'observant ou en pensant à elle. Harry le tira de ses pensées par un rugissement furieux.

\- _Bien faire ?!_ Tu parles, c'est juste qu'elle croit savoir mieux que tout le monde ce qu'il faut faire dans toutes les situations ! Si encore c'était la première fois… Mais elle m'a déjà fait le coup quand Sirius m'avait envoyé mon balai ! Elle est allée tout balancer à McGo sans même venir me demander des explications ! Putain Ron, tu te rends compte ?! Je me suis fait confisquer la carte du Maraudeur à cause d'elle !

Ron grimaça. Ça, il devait reconnaître que c'était un coup dur. Non seulement la carte était un objet très utile mais en plus, il savait que Harry y tenait particulièrement puisqu'elle avait appartenu à son père et à son parrain. Et pour l'Éclair de Feu, il avait pensé exactement la même chose donc il ne pouvait pas franchement contredire Harry.

\- J'ai eu un mois de retenue avec Rogue ! Un mois ! fulmina ce dernier. Et Valya aussi a eu des ennuis !

Ron balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est pas franchement un problème ça…

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent d'éclairs.

\- Ah oui, parce qu'elle est à Serpentard, c'est ça ?! Mais enfin Ron, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec…

\- Non ! protesta le rouquin. Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Il se frotta la nuque avec gêne. Je sais que j'ai été con avec Black, d'accord ? Je t'ai saoulé à cause de ça et je suis désolé, vraiment…

Et Ron était sincère. Quand Black était arrivée à Poudlard, il avait d'abord été dégoûté que Harry traîne avec elle alors qu'elle était à Serpentard. Pour lui, les Serpentard étaient mauvais, point à la ligne. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser de ses préjugés, en grande partie parce que c'était ce que sa famille lui avait toujours répété. Ensuite, Harry et Black s'étaient encore plus rapprochés et ça avait été pire. Il avait été jaloux. Ron avait eu l'impression que Harry était tout le temps en colère après lui et il s'était senti abandonné. Il n'avait pas réalisé que plus il insistait, plus Harry s'éloignait. Et puis son ami l'avait plus ou moins forcé de collaborer avec Black lorsqu'ils avaient monté leur plan contre Ombrage. Ils s'étaient pris la tête sans arrêt mais au bout d'un moment, Ron avait bien dû reconnaître que la jeune fille était relativement fréquentable. En plus, Fred et Georges et même Ginny semblaient l'apprécier. Et surtout, Harry avait l'air bien moins sombre et renfermé depuis quelques temps. Ce que Hermione reprochait à Black, c'était que, selon elle, la jeune blonde entraînait Harry dans des situations dangereuses. Mais ce que Ron voyait, c'est que Harry allait de mieux en mieux. Lorsqu'il était ressorti de ce foutu labyrinthe l'année précédente, le brun avait l'air… brisé. Le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Diggory l'avaient profondément traumatisé. Mais il commençait doucement à sortir de l'abîme dans lequel il semblait être tombé. C'était pour cette raison que Ron avait fait front avec Black. Ils ne seraient probablement jamais les meilleurs amis du monde mais ils pouvaient au moins s'entendre sur quelques points.

\- Juste… reprit Ron. Elle a eu des retenues comme toi et elle s'en fiche comme de sa première plume, elle n'ira pas de toute façon ! C'est pas comme si elle allait t'en vouloir pour de simples heures de colle ! Te prends pas la tête avec ça… Harry le contemplait avec une expression indéchiffrable et Ron continua courageusement : dis, ça te dirait qu'on aille se faire une partie de Quidditch ? Ça te changera les idées et puis… ça me manque les moments qu'on passe à deux, juste entre potes, tu vois ? avoua Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller chercher ton balai alors ?! lui rétorqua l'autre Gryffondor d'un air malicieux en se levant.

Ron se précipita vers les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres. Il pourrait toujours arranger la situation avec Hermione plus tard. Pour l'instant, son meilleur ami n'était plus en colère contre lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

ooo

Drago entra dans le salon des appartements des préfets, claquant la porte derrière lui avec force. Il se frotta l'épaule en grimaçant. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il démarrait un duel avec Black au beau milieu des couloirs, pour la première raison futile qui lui passait par la tête. Mais cette fois, la jeune blonde s'était alliée avec Potter et Weasley. Avec Weasley, par Merlin ! Sérieusement, si même Black, qui en temps normal adressait à peine la parole à la belette, se mettait à traîner avec lui, Drago ne répondait plus de rien. Il avait tellement était surpris qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter l'un des maléfices Cuisants lancé par Black et il se l'était pris de plein fouet.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé et jeta un regard légèrement coupable autour de lui. Il lança un sort d'Alerte sur la porte, ce qui lui laisserait un peu de temps au cas où sa colocataire débarquerait et attrapa le livre posé sur la table basse. _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Lors des quelques moments que Black passait dans le salon des appartements, soit elle restait allongée sur l'un des canapés les yeux rivés vers le plafond, son étrange machin blanc plaqué sur les oreilles, soit elle lisait. Et elle laissait régulièrement traîner son livre sur la table, l'accoudoir du fauteuil, le tapis… Ce qui exaspérait Drago. Il avait très sérieusement envisagé à plusieurs reprises de balancer son fichu bouquin dans la cheminée. Et il avait vraiment failli le faire lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé posé sur l'un de ses devoirs de potions, comme un fait exprès pour le narguer. Sauf qu'il avait été piqué par la curiosité. Il avait d'abord lu la quatrième de couverture et il n'avait strictement rien compris. Un anneau magique, un magicien appelé Gandalf et un certain Sauron qui voulait ravager le monde. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Alors il avait commencé à lire les premières pages. Le début était juste horrible. Il y avait des pages et des pages de description sur cette fameuse « Terre du Milieu », les différentes races… C'était très différent des livres auxquels il était habitué, qui racontaient souvent des histoires de sorciers combattant un dragon ou autres péripéties du même genre. Drago avait fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un roman de pure fiction, avec un univers imaginaire, inventé de A à Z. Et en même temps, il avait réalisé avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un livre moldu. Il l'avait lâché comme s'il s'était brûlé, se promettant de ne plus jamais y toucher. Son père le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'il s'était amusé à lire un bouquin écrit par un Sang-de-Bourbe. Seulement, c'était trop tard. Il avait beaucoup trop envie de connaître la suite, pour savoir ce qui allait arriver à Frodon, Aragorn et tous les autres. Alors maintenant, au lieu de trouver ça agaçant, Drago attendait avec impatience que Black laisse traîner son livre quelque part, pour pouvoir lui piquer dès qu'il le pouvait. Il se cala confortablement dans les coussins et commença à lire.

ooo

\- Jayden ! Plus de puissance dans ton sort, tu n'arriveras à rien sinon ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu te bats contre Kiara que tu dois te laisser faire ! Graham, il faut que tu sois beaucoup plus rapide ! Tu as la chance d'avoir de bons réflexes grâce au Quidditch, alors sers t'en, par Merlin ! Tu te traînes là ! Iwa c'est pas mal mais tu ne dois pas arrêter de bouger, tu es trop statique ! Clive, c'est bon, tu es prêt ?

Valya se tenait au milieu du petit groupe, lançant des instructions à chacun. Ils occupaient une salle vide au sixième étage, qui était un peu devenue leur QG d'entrainement. Les gamins progressaient à une vitesse fulgurante. « C'est dingue comment un peu d'entrainement peut faire changer les choses… » songea la jeune fille avec ironie. Et ce n'était sûrement pas en cours qu'ils pouvaient apprendre quoique ce soit d'utile. Pas pour survivre en tout cas. La plupart étaient terrorisés rien qu'à l'idée de rentrer chez eux et tout ce qu'on leur enseignait en classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, c'était à différencier un loup-garou d'un loup normal.

Valya se concentra sur Clive. Le petit Gryffondor était devant elle, sa baguette légèrement tremblante. La jeune blonde jeta un sort choquant de faible puissance, pour éviter de lui faire trop mal. Clive tenta de se baisser pour esquiver mais le sortilège le frappa à l'épaule et le projeta au sol. Valya secoua la tête en s'approchant de lui. Elle le remit sur ses pieds en douceur et s'abaissa légèrement pour être à sa hauteur. Clive détourna le regard, honteux mais elle se décala pour se remettre face à lui.

\- Tu as peur, déclara-t-elle. C'est normal d'avoir peur. La douleur, le choc, c'est effrayant pas vrai ? Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser dominer par la peur. C'est ça qui fera la différence.

\- Toi aussi tu as peur ? s'étonna le garçon.

\- Oui. Bien sûr. J'ai peur pour mes amis, pour ma famille… La peur de la douleur, j'ai appris à la dompter. Valya réfléchit un instant puis posa sa baguette sur le bureau. Vous allez m'attaquer tous en même temps, reprit-elle, et je vais seulement esquiver. Je ne riposterai pas et je n'essayerai pas de me défendre.

Les gamins s'observèrent d'un air perdu, aucun n'osant engager le combat en premier. Finalement ce fut Kiara qui s'avança pour jeter un _Expelliarmus_. Valya se laissa aussitôt tomber au sol pour l'éviter. Bientôt, les maléfices volaient à travers la pièce tandis qu'elle roulait, sautait et bougeait dans tous les sens. C'était facile bien sûr. Ils étaient tous moins expérimentés qu'elle et loin d'être aussi rapides. Le duel avec Drago, ça, ça avait été intéressant. La jeune blonde soupira tout en se baissant pour esquiver un sort particulièrement violent. Évidemment, maintenant le blond se sentait autorisé à attaquer dès que l'occasion se présentait. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Russell siffla un _Diffindo_ dan sa direction, tandis qu'un autre _Expelliarmus_ arrivait au même moment. Elle se décala pour laisser le sortilège de Découpe la toucher, évitant par la même occasion celui de Désarmement, avant de lever une main pour demander l'arrêt du combat. Valya examina l'entaille sur son bras avec calme.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé ?! protesta Sonny.

\- Pourquoi à votre avis ?

Il eut un instant de silence.

\- Parce que dans une vraie bataille, si tu te fais toucher par un _Diffindo_ , tu es juste blessé. Si tu perds ta baguette… tu es mort, exposa posément Iwa.

La jeune Black approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Voilà. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas avoir peur de la douleur, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Clive. Ça pourrait te sauver la vie.

Elle laissa sortir quelques étincelles de magie qui brillèrent sur sa peau avant de refermer la plaie.

\- C'est facile à dire, toi tu as de la magie instinctive pour te soigner, ronchonna le Gryffondor.

\- Et pour ce que j'en sais, à l'exception de Sonny et de Graham, vous pouvez tous ici utiliser la magie instinctive, affirma Valya.

\- Ouais ben perso, j'ai toujours pas compris la différence avec la magie accidentelle, gémit Jayden.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Kiara.

Valya soupira d'un air dépité.

\- La magie accidentelle, c'est rare et ça arrive en général sous le coup d'une émotion forte, commença-t-elle en ayant l'impression de répéter la même chose pour la millième fois. C'est totalement incontrôlable. La magie instinctive… ça te maintient en vie… Dans une certaine mesure bien évidemment, ça ne pourra jamais contrer un Avada par exemple. Et le point important : elle se développe chez les personnes qui en ont besoin, souvent durant l'enfance ou l'adolescence, et on peut apprendre à la contrôler justement à cette période. Donc vous êtes pile poil dedans. Vous devez essayer de vous concentrer et de ressentir votre magie. Quelque fois, c'est plus facile en situation de stress ou si vous êtes blessés et que votre magie est déjà en train d'agir. Vous avez compris ce coup-ci ?

Elle se retrouva face à neuf regards vides.

\- Non, lâcha franchement Russel.

\- C'est pas clair du tout, insista Lewis.

\- C'est pas vrai… grogna la jeune Black. Je sais que j'explique mal mais quand même… Faudrait que je vous trouve un livre ou un truc du genre, réfléchit-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Mince, mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt… Je suis sûre que je peux vous avoir ça dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- A cette heure-ci, y'a Potter et sa bande dans la Salle sur Demande, souligna Lewis.

Valya le dévisagea avec effarement.

\- Sérieusement, mais COMMENT vous vous débrouillez pour être toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard ?! Elle secoua la tête. Et puis non en fait, je suis sûre que je préfère ne pas savoir… Bref, c'est pas un problème ça, je sais comment rentrer. Bougez pas, je reviens.

Valya monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle se dirigea rapidement dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Pour rentrer dans la Salle quand il y avait déjà quelqu'un, il fallait disposer de la phrase exacte que la première personne avait utilisée. Phrase que Harry s'était empressé de lui donner à la première occasion. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur de pierre, souriant lorsque la porte apparut. A son entrée, les membres de l'Alliance de Poudlard cessèrent aussitôt d'envoyer des sortilèges et sursautèrent, avant de la fixer d'un air halluciné. Mis à part Harry qui semblait plutôt amusé.

\- Hey Harry ! Comment ça va ?! Salut Weasley, salut Granger, vous inquiétez pas, faites comme si j'étais pas là… débita la jeune fille.

Elle alla s'accroupir devant l'une des bibliothèques, scannant du regard les tranches des livres.

\- Bordel Black, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! explosa un garçon blond avec un uniforme aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, avant de se tourner brusquement vers Harry. Potter !

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? protesta Cho Chang.

\- C'est bon, laissez tomber, soupira le Survivant. Valya, tu cherches quoi au juste ?

\- Un bouquin sur les différentes formes de magie, répondit tranquillement la jeune blonde. Et… Ah voilà ! _Magie Théorique_ par Aldabert la Sornette. Nickel !

\- C'est encore pour ton histoire de cours particuliers ? questionna Harry.

\- Viens, répondit Valya après avoir hésité moins d'une seconde. Je vais te montrer si tu veux, proposa-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Ça marche. Je reviens tout de suite les gars, vous pouvez continuer le _Stupéfix_ si vous voulez, asséna le Survivant sans laisser aux autres le temps de répliquer.

Valya bondit vers la porte avec entrain.

\- Au fait, salut Zacharias, salut Fred ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement alors qu'ils étaient déjà dans le couloir.

Harry lui adressa une grimace explicite.

\- Sérieusement ? Fred et… Smith ?!

\- Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas donné mon avis à propos de Chang moi !

\- Oui mais quand même, insista le Gryffondor. Smith ?

\- Il est plutôt sympa quand on apprend à le connaître, coupa distraitement Valya. Harry mima une envie de vomir et elle éclata de rire. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à cette manière-là… Si même monsieur Harry Potter commence à avoir l'esprit mal tourné, on est mal barrés, se moqua-t-elle. Ah c'est bon, on y est !

A peine entrée, elle balança le livre en direction de Russell, qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Bon les p'tits gars, vous allez pouvoir potasser ça ! Et on a un invité temporaire que je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous présenter. Je précise avant de me retrouver avec une révolution sur les bras que, oui je lui fais parfaitement confiance et que non, il ne dira rien à personne.

Les gamins, qui semblaient figés sur place, reprirent doucement leurs esprits.

\- Euh… Salut Potter… lança maladroitement Clive.

\- Pff, tu peux l'appeler Harry, c'est bon il va pas te bouffer non plus, rigola Valya.

Ils semblaient tous mal à l'aise d'être face au fameux « Survivant ». Ce qui était totalement stupide, puisque Harry était un élève comme les autres et il était loin d'être arrogant ou désagréable.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous pouvez continuer ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? proposa-t-elle au petit groupe.

Après un instant d'hésitation, les duels recommencèrent et divers sortilèges volaient à nouveau à travers la pièce. La jeune Black entraîna Harry dans le couloir.

\- Maléfice d'Entrave ? Le _Stupéfix_ ? s'exclama-t-il, éberlué. Mais ils ont douze ans, même pas…

Valya poussa un soupir. Elle pressentait que Harry n'allait pas vraiment apprécier. Il était loin d'être aussi borné que Weasley mais il y avait tout de même des limites.

\- Victor Avery, souffla-t-elle. Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Un Mangemort, répliqua simplement Harry.

\- Oui. Mais c'est surtout le père de Clive.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Comment c'est possible…

\- …que le fils de d'un salaud de Mangemort soit un pauvre petit Gryffondor paumé et terrifié ? termina Valya à sa place. Elle sourit tristement. Ils sont tous comme ça Harry. Jayden Parkinson, Kiara Macnair…

\- Tu apprends des sortilèges à des enfants de Mangemorts ? protesta Harry, choqué.

Valya se mordit la lèvre, durement.

\- Si tu rentres dans cette salle et que tu vas voir Clive, tu vas t'apercevoir qu'il a une cicatrice sur la main. « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Une cicatrice laissée par une plume de Sang que cette tordue d'Ombrage l'a forcé à utiliser. Parce que ce gamin à l'air froussard, il a affirmé haut et fort que Voldemort était de retour. Encore et encore. Parce qu'il sait que c'est la vérité et que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que cet enfoiré de mage noir crève. A ton avis, comment est-ce que Victor Avery prend le fait que son fiston ait atterri dans la maison des Lions et qu'il refuse tout net de se traîner aux pieds de son Seigneur adoré ? Tu as juste à regarder les bleus sur son torse pour le savoir… Et tu as Kiara ! Kiara… Son père lui fait subir des choses… Tu n'imagines pas… Et ils sont tout seuls ! Personne ne devrait avoir à affronter des horreurs pareilles tout seul… Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber Harry, tu comprends ? Je peux juste pas…

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était presque en train de le supplier. Mais elle faisait confiance à Harry et il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il était sûrement la personne la mieux placée pour savoir ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était abandonné par tout le monde. Valya se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

\- Hey ! coupa Harry. C'est bon, respire. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. D'après ce que tu dis, ils ont besoin d'aide, pas vrai ? Si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il faut faire… alors je suis avec toi.

Les yeux verts du Gryffondor brillaient de détermination. Et Valya ne put que lui renvoyer un regard empli de gratitude, touchée par cette immense marque de confiance.

ooo

Lundi après-midi. La dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Harry s'étira sur sa chaise en souriant, puis se renfrogna lorsqu'une boule lumineuse vint frapper son torse.

\- T'as perdu ! s'exclama Valya, extatique.

Le Gryffondor poussa un grognement.

\- Tu triches, aussi ! On avait dit qu'on faisait une pause !

\- N'importe quoi, j'y peux rien si tu es mauvais joueur !

\- C'est toi qui dis ça, tu rigoles ?! Tu détestes perdre, tu…

\- POTTER ET BLACK ! rugit Rogue. Mais vous allez vous taire oui ?! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de répéter ça à longueur de temps !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à dire « Black et Potter », ça vous changera, déclara nonchalamment la jeune blonde en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

Un silence tomba sur la salle. Puis les élèves se mirent à pouffer, plus ou moins discrètement, tandis que Rogue crispait les poings, se contenant visiblement avec difficulté. Ils étaient en classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Quelques étudiants retardataires se pressaient encore pour arriver et Harry et Valya profitaient des dernières minutes avant le début du cours. Ils s'amusaient donc à se renvoyer une petite boule de lumière grâce à leurs baguettes, comme une sorte de ping-pong magique. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de rapidement agacer Rogue, même s'il ne pouvait pas franchement leur reprocher de bavarder tant que le cours n'avait pas débuté.

\- Très bien, commença le maître des potions lorsque le silence s'installa enfin. Pour cet avant-dernier cours, nous allons étudier un sujet un peu… particulier. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur les Patronus ?! questionna-t-il d'un ton froid.

Un murmure choqué parcourut la classe.

\- Mais professeur… tenta Hermione. C'est un sort très compliqué, normalement on ne l'apprend pas avant la septième année et encore… Seuls des sorciers expérimentés peuvent produire un Patronus corporel.

\- Ça suffit miss Granger, coupa brutalement Rogue. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir pris la parole sans autorisation ! Je comprends que cela vous surprenne mais il s'agit d'une demande impérative du professeur Dumbledore. Potter ! Des informations à nous donner au sujet des Patronus ?!

\- Euh… bégaya Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à être interrogé, c'est un esprit protecteur qui peut servir de bouclier contre les Détraqueurs. La formule du sort est _Spero Patronum_. Pour le lancer il faut se concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux.

\- Explication simpliste mais néanmoins correcte, approuva Rogue malgré lui en hochant sèchement la tête. Est-ce que quelqu'un a autre chose à ajouter ?!

A la plus grande surprise de Harry, Valya leva la main avec hésitation. « Black…? » interrogea Rogue d'un air tout aussi incrédule. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, Harry n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendue participer une seule fois.

\- Un Patronus, énonça la jeune fille d'une voix claire, c'est une projection de forces positives. Une incarnation même de l'espoir, rajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Alors… on peut l'invoquer grâce à des souvenirs heureux, on peut même faire un Patronus corporel. Mais si l'on veut qu'il soit vraiment puissant, il faut se concentrer sur un souvenir en particulier. Un seul souvenir mais le plus heureux, le plus fort que l'on possède.

Rogue la fixa sans rien dire puis il finit par se détourner.

\- Sortez vos baguettes, gronda-t-il. Vous allez vous exercer à lancer ce sortilège. Comme Black et Potter l'ont dit, vous devez penser à quelque chose de positif pour vous. Je ne m'attends pas à avoir des résultats aujourd'hui et vous ne devriez pas vous y attendre non plus. Certains d'entre vous réussiront peut-être à produire un vague nuage de fumée mais rien de plus.

Bientôt, les élèves étaient dispersés dans la salle, des « _Spero Patronum_ » résonnant un peu partout. Harry resta planté au milieu, indécis. Rogue savait qu'il était capable de faire apparaître un Patronus corporel. Alors est-ce qu'il était quand même censé jeter le sort...? La vieille chauve-souris des cachots était capable de lui dire qu'il cherchait encore à attirer l'attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Potter ?! claqua la voix froide de Rogue. Vous vous croyez trop bien pour faire l'exercice peut-être ?

Le Gryffondor sursauta et lui adressa un regard noir. Il leva sa baguette et marmonna à son tour l'incantation. Le cerf argenté jaillit de l'extrémité et galopa à travers la classe. Tous les élèves arrêtèrent de s'entraîner pour l'admirer. L'animal inclina sa ramure, avant de revenir vers Harry en marchant lentement. Valya se rapprocha, intéressée, et le cerf la dévisagea d'un air curieux. « Cornedrue… » souffla-t-elle à voix basse. Elle sourit avec amusement, comme à une blague connue d'elle seule. La jeune fille tendit une main, que l'animal huma, méfiant, avant de s'évaporer petit à petit.

\- Continuez à vous exercer ! aboya finalement Rogue.

Harry se plaça dans un coin de la classe pour observer les autres. Il savait que n'importe quel autre professeur aurait attribué au moins vingt points à Gryffondor pour un exploit tel qu'un Patronus corporel. Mais Rogue restait Rogue. Aussi exécrable et injuste qu'à l'habitude, même si Harry était forcé de reconnaître que ses cours étaient plutôt intéressants. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis. Ron avait le visage tendu par la concentration, quelques étincelles argentées sortant du bout de sa baguette. Hermione essayait de maintenir comme elle pouvait le petit filet de fumée qu'elle avait réussi à produire. Un rire gras éclata à l'autre bout de la pièce. Malefoy, les traits crispés et la baguette brandie, suait à grosses gouttes sans parvenir à produire la moindre étincelle. Et Zabini se moquait ouvertement de lui.

\- Alors Drago, tu n'y arrives pas ? railla le métis en désignant son propre petit nuage de vapeur argentée. Je sais, c'est réservé aux sorciers _vraiment_ doués… Peut-être qu'un jour toi aussi tu sauras le faire… Enfin, j'espère pour toi…

\- La ferme Zabini ! claqua une voix polaire.

Hébété, le Serpentard se retourna pour faire face à la jeune Black.

\- Pardon…? balbutia-t-il.

\- J'ai dit la ferme ! cracha Valya d'un air mauvais. Au lieu de te foutre de la gueule de Malefoy, tu devrais plutôt t'estimer chanceux d'avoir un souvenir suffisamment heureux pour réussir à produire un Patronus, même de faible puissance ! C'est pas donné à tout le monde… ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

Harry dévisagea la jeune blonde, sidéré. Par Merlin, depuis quand est-ce que Valya défendait Drago Malefoy ?! Le concerné devait penser la même chose, puisqu'il arborait une expression de pure stupéfaction, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire écrasée au sol. Rogue observa l'échange, perplexe, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- D'ailleurs Black, puisqu'on en parle, est-ce que vous avez déjà utilisé le sortilège du Patronus ? Je ne vous vois pas beaucoup vous servir de votre baguette depuis tout à l'heure…

ooo

Severus était dérouté. Dérouté par le comportement totalement lunatique de Black envers Malefoy. Par Salazar, ça n'avait strictement aucun sens ! Une fois elle était prête à le tuer et la suivante, elle s'opposait à ceux qui s'en prenaient à lui ? Il n'y avait pas de doute, Black père avait dû léguer un peu de sa folie à sa fille… Il jeta un coup d'œil désolé vers le blond. Drago tremblait presque, tentant désespérément de réussir le sortilège. Mais Severus savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir. Si Drago n'avait pas de souvenir heureux assez fort, alors il n'y arriverait pas. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il regarda la jeune blonde presque avec avidité.

\- D'ailleurs Black, puisqu'on en parle, est-ce que vous avez déjà utilisé le sortilège du Patronus ? Je ne vous vois pas beaucoup vous servir de votre baguette depuis tout à l'heure…

Black lui renvoya une expression indéchiffrable, simplement aussi glaciale qu'à l'habitude. Severus devait avouer que c'était de la pure curiosité. Au vu de ses capacités magiques, il se doutait qu'elle devait avoir la puissance nécessaire pour produire un Patronus. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait un souvenir qui convenait ? Est-ce que son Patronus pourrait prendre forme complètement ? Pourtant, quand Severus croisa le regard bleuté de la jeune fille, il eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment… Black sortit sa baguette avec lenteur alors que tout le monde dans la pièce posait les yeux sur elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et murmura un « _Spero Patronum_! ».

Une vive traînée de lumière explosa au bout de sa baguette, grossissant de seconde en seconde. Bientôt, un immense chien argenté se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Et Severus sentit son cœur faire un soubresaut. Le chien se mit aussitôt en position de défense, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, les poils de l'échine hérissés et les crocs découverts. Il grogna silencieusement. Puis Black siffla et il se tourna vers elle, s'apaisant instantanément. La jeune fille s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. « Salut Patmol… ». Potter poussa une exclamation étranglée et le chien pivota dans sa direction, à l'affut. Il trottina vers le Survivant, qui restait pétrifié, incapable de faire un geste. Le chien renifla son pantalon avec insistance, puis Black siffla à nouveau et le Patronus vint se placer à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il arriva devant lui, Severus ressentit une sensation de douce chaleur et de sécurité. La jeune blonde passa doucement la main sur le dos du chien.

\- Il n'y pas de danger ici Patmol, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

Le chien vint frotter sa tête contre la joue de Black, comme pour la réconforter.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il représente ? demanda maladroitement Severus.

Il le savait bien sûr. Il espérait juste qu'elle le détrompe, pour qu'il puisse se dire que tout ça n'était en fait qu'un immense cauchemar. Peut-être qu'elle allait lui jeter un « mais c'est toi Oncle Sev' » ou n'importe quelle bêtise du même genre, avec son éternel air amusé. Elle le fixa, désorientée. Probablement qu'il devait sembler beaucoup trop dévasté.

\- Mon père, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Severus frémit. Le Patronus était incroyablement puissant. Même de là où il était, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur qui irradiait du grand chien. Et il était suffisamment solide pour que la jeune fille puisse le toucher. Il était puissant parce que Valya Black y avait placé tout son espoir, toute sa confiance. Il était puissant parce qu'elle croyait en son père. En Sirius Black. Elle y croyait de toutes ses forces. Alors Severus fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, celle qu'il aurait déjà dû faire depuis des mois.

\- Dehors, ordonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! protesta Black, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- DEHORS ! hurla Severus. TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS, LE COURS EST TERMINÉ, SORTEZ TOUS D'ICI !

Les cris de Severus agirent comme un coup de fouet sur les adolescents. Un par un, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires puis se dépêchèrent de s'en aller. Black le scrutait toujours comme s'il était devenu dingue mais elle saisit son sac pour sortir à son tour de la pièce. Seul Potter n'avait pas bougé. Le teint blafard, les yeux brillants de larmes trop longtemps contenues, le Survivant était tout simplement bouleversé. Severus le saisit par le bras sans méchanceté.

\- Venez avec moi, monsieur Potter.

\- Qu… quoi ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? bredouilla le garçon.

\- Voir le directeur. Cette comédie a duré bien assez longtemps…

Severus dû quasiment trainer l'adolescent hébété jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Severus ? Il se passe quelque chose ? s'enquit Albus.

Le maître des potions poussa Potter sur l'un des fauteuils avant d'abattre violemment ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Black. Elle doit voir son père et elle doit le voir MAINTENANT ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai écouté…

\- Severus, coupa Dumbledore. Nous en avons déjà discuté et…

\- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, _Albus_ , riposta brutalement le Serpentard. Soit vous trouvez une solution pour que Black puisse arriver sans danger au Square Grimmaurd, soit Potter et moi-même allons tout de suite lui dire la vérité et ça sera à vous d'en subir les conséquences !

Le directeur ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué. Apparemment, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Severus puisse s'opposer aussi fermement à lui. Et quand Severus vit la farouche détermination qui brillait également dans les yeux de Potter, il sut qu'ils avaient gagné. Dumbledore hocha la tête, vaincu. Severus se prit la tête entre les mains. Par Merlin, les deux Black allaient les tuer…

ooo

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté, observant de loin Valya, qui discutait avec Nott, à la table des Serpentard. Lorsque la jeune blonde se leva pour sortir de la Grande Salle, il l'attrapa par la manche avant de l'attirer dans un coin plus discret.

\- Harry ? questionna-t-elle avec surprise.

Le Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances de Noël ?

\- Je sais pas trop… réfléchit Valya en haussant un sourcil. Je vais probablement rentrer chez Ralph. Sûrement aller voir quelques amis et faire des recherches à propos de mon père. Pourquoi ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Ecoute… Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, affirma-t-il.

\- Pardon…?

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Juste, fais moi confiance, ok ? supplia presque le Survivant tout en se sentant minable de lui faire une telle demande. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi pendant les vacances. C'est… important.

\- D'accord… accepta-t-elle d'un air dubitatif. Et on irait où du coup ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Mais je te jure que c'est important, insista Harry.

\- Donc… Je dois venir quelque part avec toi mais tu ne peux pas me dire où, ni pourquoi je dois absolument venir…? Merlin Harry, c'est une vengeance pour la fois où je t'ai traîné dans le monde moldu sans te prévenir, c'est ça ?

Elle éclata de rire et Harry se crispa davantage. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle allait très vite perdre sa bonne humeur en apprenant la vérité.

\- Tu peux au moins me dire comment on ira ? reprit Valya.

\- Le Poudlard Express. On le prendra samedi matin, en même temps que tous les autres et une fois arrivés à Londres… tu verras…

\- Ok… Juste un truc, je dois avoir peur ou pas ? Parce que tu commences sérieusement à être flippant là…

Harry grimaça.

\- Je… tu verras ! Je vais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, sinon je vais être en retard ! A plus tard !

Et Harry s'enfuit lâchement vers la table des Gryffondor, laissant une Valya Black plus que soupçonneuse plantée à côté de la porte. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Ron et Hermione en soupirant.

\- Un problème Harry ? interrogea le rouquin sans cesser de mâcher.

Hermione, avec qui il s'était réconcilié, lui adressa un regard compatissant.

\- Tu as parlé à Black, c'est ça ? Le Survivant opina d'un signe de tête. Ça s'est vraiment mal passé ?

\- Non, grogna Harry. Mais j'ai peur de la réaction qui va suivre surtout…

Ils avaient presque fini de manger, lorsqu'une nuée de hiboux entra dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ah, c'est l'heure du courrier, commenta distraitement Hermione.

Un gros hibou gris et dépenaillé atterrit bientôt devant Ron, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Errol ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que mes parents peuvent bien avoir de si important à me dire ? Ils savent que le courrier est encore surveillé… s'inquiéta Ron.

Le rouquin décacheta sa lettre et commença à lire. Harry le vit successivement rougir, verdir puis blanchir, avant qu'une expression de choc absolu ne se dessine sur son visage.

\- Ron ? Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Par les glandes de Merlin… Bill… Bill va être papa, lâcha son ami d'une voix étranglée.

\- Quoi ?! hurla presque Hermione. Mais enfin c'est… Elle ne trouvait visiblement pas de mot assez fort pour décrire la situation. Mais la mère… c'est qui…?

Ron se tourna vers Harry, l'air hagard.

\- Fleur Delacour…

\- C'est une blague ?! protesta Harry en ayant l'impression d'être entré dans un univers parallèle. Mais enfin, comment ils se sont rencontrés ?

\- Pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, grimaça Ron Et apparemment, Fleur a eu son diplôme et a trouvé du travail à Gringotts donc ils se sont revus là-bas.

\- Ça fait jeune quand même pour avoir un enfant, avança Hermione. Fleur ne doit pas avoir plus de 19 ans. En plus, d'après ce que tu dis, ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble… Elle est enceinte de combien de temps ?

Ron blêmit davantage.

\- Quatre mois… Maman est furieuse. Apparemment, Bill vient tout juste de lui annoncer, parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Il avait bien raison à mon avis. C'est complètement dingue, marmonna-t-il. Je vais devenir tonton, vous vous rendez compte ? Il baissa un peu la voix. Et du coup, on ne rentre pas à la maison comme prévu. Bill et Fleur vont en France pour voir les parents de Fleur, papa et maman vont les rejoindre là-bas. Donc on doit tous aller au Quartier Général pour l'instant. Ron se leva en secouant la tête. Il faut que j'aille parler à Ginny et aux jumeaux.

Le rouquin posa les yeux sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle, avant de stopper net.

\- Harry, siffla-t-il dangereusement. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi Black est en train de parler au cousin de Pansy Parkinson et à Russell Dolohov ?!

Harry releva vivement les yeux et Hermione émit une petite exclamation horrifiée.

\- Oh non… C'est ça l'histoire des cours particuliers n'est-ce pas ? Et le garçon de Gryffondor qui est venu te chercher dans la salle commune, c'était la même chose ?

La réponse dut se lire sur son visage puisque Ron gronda :

\- Black apprend des sortilèges de défense à des enfants de Mangemorts ?!

Harry le fixa d'un air désolé et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à tout expliquer mais c'était trop tard. Son ami tourna les talons avec fureur et sortit de la Grande Salle. Le Survivant se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste frustré. Génial. Encore de nouveaux problèmes en perspective…

* * *

 **Rappel et précisions :**

 **Le résumé du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.**

 ** _Une contrée paisible où vivent les Hobbits._**

 ** _Un anneau magique à la puissance infinie._**

 ** _Sauron, son créateur, prêt à dévaster le monde entier pour récupérer son bien._**

 ** _Frodon, jeune Hobbit, détenteur de l'anneau malgré lui._**

 ** _Gandalf le magicien, venu avertir Frodon du danger._**

 ** _Et voilà déjà les Cavaliers Noirs qui approchent..._**

 ** _C'est ainsi que tout commence en Terre du Milieu entre la Comté et Mordor._**

 ** _C'est ainsi que la plus grande légende est née._**

 **Les élèves à qui Valya donne des cours sont :**

 **\- Clive Avery, Gryffondor, 1ière année**

 **\- Kiara Macnair, Serpentard, 1ière année**

 **\- Sonny Diggle, Serpentard, 1ière année**

 **\- Russell Dolohov, Poufsouffle, 2ième année**

 **\- Jayden Parkinson, Poufsouffle, 2ième année**

 **\- Lewis Macmillan, Serdaigle, 1ière année**

 **\- Iwa Dawlish, Serpentard, 1ière année**

 **\- Graham Pritchard, Serpentard, 2ième année**

 **\- Lauren Montague, Serpentard, 2ième année**

 **Alors, ce cours sur les Patronus ? On dirait bien que la rencontre entre Valya et Sirius approche... ;) Pauvre Drago qui a commencé à lire ce livre... Est-ce que la grossesse de Fleur vous a surpris ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de Ron dans ce chapitre ? J'aimerais avoir vos avis ;)**


	20. Cauchemar de sang, cauchemar sanglant

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! ;)**

 **Note : Hey les amis, voilà le chapitre 19, désolée pour le post un peu tardif ! Alors, comme le titre l'indique on va plonger dans des cauchemars... Comme toujours, merci à Corentin, alias LovePara, et à Marion, pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à ceux qui me laissent régulièrement des reviews. Maintenant, je vais probablement en faire hurler certains qui vont dire que je suis sadique mais... comme prévu, je prends ma pause et il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine... :D Rendez-vous le samedi 17 juin pour le chapitre 20, qui s'intitulera _J'ai compris._ Pour patienter jusque là, vous pouvez laissez une review si vous avez des hypothèses malgré le titre plutôt énigmatique. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE.19 : Cauchemar de sang, cauchemar sanglant ( _The Hills_ – The Weeknd by Somo)**

* * *

Harry soupira profondément. C'était la dernière réunion de l'Alliance de Poudlard avant les vacances de Noël. Il avait décidé de simplement revoir tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là, ce qui avait ennuyé certains, notamment Zacharias Smith. Harry grinça des dents. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Valya pouvait trouver à Smith, même si c'était juste pour coucher avec lui. En parlant de Valya… Ron n'était plus furieux contre Harry mais il avait repris la même attitude qu'auparavant, à savoir le fusiller du regard dès qu'il osait seulement prononcer le nom de la jeune Black. Apparemment, savoir qu'elle apprenait des sorts aux enfants de Mangemorts l'avait complètement coupé dans sa volonté de faire des efforts envers Valya. Harry avait bien essayé de la défendre sauf que rien n'y faisait. Quant à Hermione, elle semblait plus partagée mais elle était tout de même loin d'être ravie par la situation. Pour la millième fois au moins, Harry se demanda s'il n'aurait pas carrément dû mentir à ses amis. Il savait que c'était mal mais ça lui aurait évité bien des ennuis.

L'entrainement se déroula tranquillement. Ils avaient tous fait des progrès spectaculaires mais c'était toujours utile de revoir les bases. Au bout d'une heure, Harry mit fin à la séance. Il annonça qu'il était content de leurs efforts et qu'au retour des vacances, ils commenceraient surement à travailler sur les Patronus. Puis tout le monde se sépara en se souhaitant un « joyeux noël ». Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Harry et Cho dans la Salle sur Demande. Le Gryffondor se tendit imperceptiblement. Il était partagé : d'un côté il avait très envie de passer un peu de temps seul avec la jeune asiatique mais de l'autre, il était sûr qu'il risquait de se montrer maladroit et de tout gâcher. Elle s'approcha de lui et Harry s'aperçut qu'elle avait l'air particulièrement triste et mélancolique.

\- Dis, tu crois que si Cédric… s'il avait appris tout ça, est-ce qu'il serait encore vivant ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux humides.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il détestait parler de Cédric. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas franchement refuser, pas avec elle.

\- Il connaissait déjà tout ça, répondit-il doucement. Il était doué, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu arriver au milieu de ce foutu labyrinthe !

Il sentit sa voix se briser et Cho recula légèrement. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux avec colère. « Contrôle-toi », se morigéna-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry…

\- Non, c'est moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il s'avança prudemment vers elle, puis finalement l'attira dans ses bras avec douceur. Elle s'accrocha à son t-shirt et Harry songea que pour une fois, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, prit d'une subite inspiration.

\- Ecoute, Cho… Je sais que c'est dans un moment mais j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi et… Enfin bref, je me posais la question… Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour le Bal de la Saint Valentin…? On pourrait aussi rester ensemble l'après-midi, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, expliqua-t-il gauchement.

La jeune fille sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Ce serait bien, oui… Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond. Oh… Regarde, c'est du gui…

Harry sentit une légère pointe de panique le traverser. L'inviter au bal ça passait encore mais pour le reste… Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir davantage, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta statufié quelques instants, avant d'oser l'embrasser un peu plus. Cho s'écarta en riant.

\- Joyeux Noël, Harry, dit-elle simplement.

Elle lui déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa salle commune et Harry réussit à retrouver ses esprits pour faire de même, souriant comme un idiot. Il avait à peine franchi le trou du portrait que Ron lui sautait dessus. Apparemment, l'image de Harry et Cho Chang seuls dans la même pièce était suffisante pour lui faire oublier son état bougon.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? questionna le rouquin avec avidité. Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Harry se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de parler de filles avec son meilleur ami puisque Ron était tout aussi nul que lui dans ce domaine. Enfin, il était surtout complètement et désespérément amoureux d'Hermione, qui ne se rendait compte de rien mais ça, c'était une autre histoire… Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que Ron semble aussi excité. Les deux garçons passèrent un moment à discuter devant la cheminée, l'humeur de Ron s'assombrissant à nouveau lorsqu'Hermione annonça qu'elle écrivait une lettre pour Viktor Krum. Ils finirent par monter se coucher, Ron continuant à grommeler contre le bulgare.

Harry se glissa dans son lit, ses pensées toujours occupées par Cho. Il sombra petit à petit dans le sommeil et rêva de Cho, d'une histoire de Chocogrenouilles, de Cédric et d'autres choses toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Et puis le rêve changea. Il se débattit légèrement en dormant, sentant que quelque chose était différent. Il se trouvait à présent dans une salle remplie d'étagères, qui supportaient des centaines de petites sphères de verre émettant des lueurs bleutées. Harry distingua une silhouette qui marchait devant les étagères, sa baguette en main. Il voulut s'approcher mais ses membres étaient engourdis, comme englués dans du coton. La silhouette avança vers lui. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, avec un visage en forme de cœur et des cheveux courts d'un rose pétant. Elle mâchait du chewing-gum et avait l'air de s'ennuyer au plus haut point. Harry savait qu'il la connaissait mais son cerveau refusait de lui donner son nom. Et puis il le vit. Le serpent. Glissant silencieusement sur les pierres froides, vers la femme qui lui tournait le dos. Harry essaya de crier pour la prévenir mais brusquement, sa vision s'obscurcit, des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux. Le rêve s'évaporait petit à petit et encore une fois, il eut l'impression que quelque chose se dressait entre lui et son cauchemar, le repoussant loin de lui. Il tenta de forcer, mobilisant toute son attention pour ne pas laisser disparaître cette hallucination qui lui paraissait pourtant si réaliste. Derrière la femme aux cheveux roses, le serpent se levait, prêt à frapper. Harry se concentra au maximum mais la pression se fit plus intense, un voile gris brouillant l'image. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut le rouge partout autour de lui. Le rêve se dissipa totalement et Harry continua à dormir, paisiblement…

ooo

 _Un rire d'enfant qui résonnait dans l'air… « Peter ! Viens jouer à cache-cache avec nous ! »… Un homme avec de courts cheveux blonds qui riait en l'attrapant par la taille… « Ton papa il est méchant ! »… « Je voulais te donner ça… »… Le sang, partout sur le sol, et la plaie béante… « Un jour, il va payer. Un jour… je vais le tuer ! »… Des cartes qui lui explosaient au visage et toujours le même rire clair qui se faisait entendre… Une gifle qui claquait sur sa joue…. Deux bras qui l'entouraient pour le consoler… « Je parie que t'es pas cap de monter dans l'arbre… »… « Tu n'es qu'un faible, tu ne seras jamais digne de moi ! »…. Des promesses enfantines, des sourires échangés….. Un petit chaton qui miaulait… Un homme au regard cruel qui se dressait devant lui…... « ENDOLORIS ! »… Douleur, douleur, douleur… Et le cri qui retentissait encore et encore…« Non ! DRAGOOOOO ! »….._

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit dans son lit, haletant et le front moite, avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller, complètement ébranlé. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus fait un cauchemar de ce genre. Bien sûr, il en avait rêvé quelque fois, des images fugaces qui apparaissaient au détour d'autres songes. Mais pas comme ça, pas de manière aussi violente… Il se leva doucement, passant une main sur les quelques cicatrices qui ornaient son torse nu. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'approcha du bureau pour se servir à boire et c'est là qu'il entendit le bruit. Le tintement du verre brisé dans la pièce d'à côté.

Prudemment, Drago ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon. Le feu dans la cheminée était presque éteint mais les torches accrochées au mur étaient encore allumées, donnant une atmosphère angoissante à la pièce. Black dormait, étendue sur l'un des canapés. Et surtout, elle aussi avait l'air en proie à un effroyable cauchemar. Le visage crispé, les poings serrés de toutes ses forces, elle gémissait et bougeait dans son sommeil, comme tourmentée par une force invisible. Drago grommela dans sa barbe. Toute la soirée, la jeune blonde avait eu l'air particulièrement fatiguée et irritée, frottant sans cesse son front dans un geste d'agacement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Drago était resté plus de deux heures à travailler sur un devoir de sortilèges et pendant tout ce temps, Black n'avait ni ouvert la bouche, ni bougé, allongée sur le fauteuil, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Apparemment, elle s'était carrément endormie là.

Un moment, Drago fût tenté de tourner les talons et de simplement repartir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Puis il avisa le vase qui était normalement posé sur la table basse et qui gisait à présent au sol, fracassé en mille morceaux, et le sang qui tachait le tapis. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Pour que Black réussisse à casser un vase et à se blesser en dormant, sans même se réveiller, elle devait être plongée beaucoup trop profondément dans son cauchemar. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû intervenir mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et puis si ça venait à se savoir d'une quelconque manière, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il avait juste voulu profiter de cette marque de faiblesse. Il inspira lourdement.

\- Allez Black, réveille-toi… lança Drago d'une voix la plus méprisante possible. Tu m'empêches de dormir à geindre comme ça !

Elle n'eut pas la moindre réaction, continuant simplement à remuer dans son sommeil, et il s'avança vers le canapé, résigné. Drago hésita un bref instant avant de la toucher. La jeune blonde portait seulement un débardeur et il pouvait voir la fine pellicule de transpiration qui enveloppait sa peau. Les glyphes sur son avant-bras droit semblaient enflammés, scintillant d'une inquiétante lueur rougeâtre. Il posa prudemment une main sur son épaule et la retira aussitôt. Elle était brûlante.

\- Black ! insista-t-il en la secouant sans ménagement. BLACK !

Malgré lui, Drago commença à ressentir une bouffée de panique. C'était quoi ce bordel, il était limite en train de crier et ça ne suffisait toujours…?

\- Black ! RÉVEILLE-TOI !

Aucun effet. La jeune fille s'agitait davantage et ses grognements de douleur se faisaient de plus en plus intenses, mais il semblait impossible de la réveiller. Affolé, Drago l'empoigna violemment par les épaules.

\- PUTAIN BLACK, RÉVEILLE-TOI ! BLACK ! BLACK ! VALYA ! hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Black ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se redressa d'un coup, le souffle saccadé, le regard totalement hagard et sursauta en s'éloignant le plus possible de Drago, qui la fixait avec horreur. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et parut enfin revenir à la réalité, tandis que le blond restait cloué sur place devant ses prunelles remplies de souffrance. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste. Black avait bondi du canapé pour se précipiter vers la salle de bains et il l'entendit vomir bruyamment. « Sérieusement, quel sorte de cauchemar peut perturber à ce point ? » songea-t-il.

Black revint bientôt dans le salon et arracha promptement son t-shirt trempé de sueur, s'appuyant sur le canapé pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Elle lui tournait le dos et Drago déglutit avec difficulté, refusant de s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur le soutien-gorge en dentelle noir qu'arborait la jeune fille. Mais le plus frappant, c'était l'immense tatouage qui couvrait son dos. Le dessin représentait un loup gris, un énorme chien noir semblable à un Sinistros, un cerf et un Fléreur à la fourrure crème mouchetée de brun. Les quatre animaux gambadaient sous la pleine lune. En dessous, au niveau des reins, un autre tatouage, une simple phrase : _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_. Et puis il y avait les cicatrices. Quand Black était sans t-shirt, c'était encore plus flagrant, partout sur son dos, ses épaules, plus ou moins profondes, plus ou moins récentes… Des marques que les tatouages ne parvenaient pas tout à fait à masquer. En plus, la jeune blonde était beaucoup trop mince, ses côtes saillant légèrement, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim pendant des années et que son corps commençait tout juste à récupérer. Un bref instant, Drago se demanda par quel miracle personne ne s'était rendu compte à quel point l'état de Black était inquiétant. « Probablement parce que personne n'a envie de voir au-delà des apparences » pensa-t-il tristement. « Et j'en fais partie… ».

\- Black… souffla-t-il avec hésitation.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard fiévreux, et Drago s'aperçut que son tatouage magique de dragon était extrêmement agité, voletant nerveusement sur son abdomen en crachant des torrents de flammes.

\- Rogue… Il faut que je vois Rogue, haleta-t-elle d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

\- Attends, tu vas où ?!

\- Je viens de te le dire ! grogna la jeune fille.

\- A pieds nus et sans t-shirt ? rétorqua le blond. Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir comme ça !

\- Je m'en fous complètement, c'est le dernier de mes soucis là !

A son tour, Drago bondit vers la porte. Il plaqua sa main contre le battant et elle le dévisagea d'un air furieux.

\- Bordel Malefoy, j'ai pas le temps, je…

\- Rogue n'est pas là, énonça-t-il calmement. Et puis c'est de la folie, regarde toi, tu tiens à peine debout !

En effet, Black était appuyée contre le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle glissa légèrement et Drago la rattrapa avec précaution puis se dépêcha de reculer face à son expression meurtrière. Il faillit éclater de rire. La jeune blonde était visiblement à deux doigts de s'écrouler et pourtant, elle trouvait encore le moyen de lui projeter toute sa rage au visage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le tromper, pas cette fois, et c'était évident que son rêve l'avait vraiment secouée. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux assombrissaient son regard et son teint blême faisait davantage ressortir ses taches de rousseur. En l'observant plus attentivement, Drago constata qu'elle avait une minuscule cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil droit et il se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu ne pas la remarquer avant. La voix paniquée de Black le tira de ses pensées.

\- Comment ça « il n'est pas là » ?!

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça fait au moins trois jours que c'est marqué sur le tableau d'information de la salle commune, Black…

\- Eh ben tant pis, j'irais voir McGo alors ! contra-t-elle rageusement. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est urgent putain !

\- Mais McGonagall n'est pas là non plus ! s'emporta Drago. Il y a une réunion avec plusieurs professeurs, d'accord ?! Ils sont presque tous absents !

La jeune fille se décomposa un peu plus, avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne s'allume dans ses yeux.

\- Bordel non… Pas ce soir, c'est vraiment pas le moment… frémit-t-elle tandis que Drago se demandait vaguement de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste rageur, trépignant sur place.

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?! insista Drago. Qu'est-ce…

\- La ferme ! J'essaye de réfléchir ! trancha Black. Du parchemin, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Il me faut une plume et du parchemin.

Drago fonça dans sa chambre pour récupérer les objets demandés et au passage, attrapa un gros pull noir qui trainait sur sa chaise. Tout plutôt qu'une Valya Black dans cet état. C'était beaucoup trop… dérangeant. Mal à l'aise, il lui tendit le vêtement et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle doucement avant de s'emparer du parchemin.

Elle s'installa sur un coin de table pour griffonner rapidement quelques mots, puis se dépêcha d'enfiler le pull de Drago en frissonnant. Le blond la suivit jusque dans le couloir.

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il

Black le dévisagea, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Bureau de Dumbledore, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Son expression se durcit un peu plus. Que ce soit clair, Malefoy… ça ne change absolument rien. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir… si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, tu es mort, compris ?!

Le ton sonnait tellement faux que Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il regarda simplement Black s'éloigner, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait, avec le sentiment qu'il venait de faire une très grosse erreur. Pour une fois, la jeune fille s'était montrée vulnérable et pourtant, il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui se retrouvait en position de faiblesse. Parce que Drago avait aidé Black au lieu de l'enfoncer quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Et si, ça, ça changeait tout.

ooo

Sirius détestait le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ça, c'était un fait connu de la plupart des gens. Mais depuis que les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix se déroulaient dans cette foutue baraque, il avait vraiment l'impression de devenir cinglé. En temps normal, il pouvait au moins se réfugier dans sa chambre, qui était probablement la pièce la plus agréable de la maison, ou bien aller passer un peu de temps au grenier en compagnie de Buck. Quand l'Ordre était là… il était obligé de rester assis sur une chaise de la vieille cuisine sinistre, souvent pendant une éternité, à écouter les autres blablater. C'était toujours la même chose. Servilus commençait par leur faire son rapport, relatant ce qu'il avait pu voir ou entendre lors de ses séances d'espionnage auprès de Voldemort. Autrement dit, il se montrait parfaitement inutile puisqu'il ne leur apprenait rien du tout, le mage noir se tenant tranquille pour le moment. Ensuite, c'était le tour de ceux qui travaillaient au ministère ou bien celui de Remus lors des jours qui suivaient la pleine lune. Mais sa dernière mission auprès des loups-garous s'étant plutôt mal terminée, son ami devait rester discret pour essayer de se faire oublier pendant quelque temps et il était donc coincé au Square Grimmaurd, tout comme lui. Sirius maugréa silencieusement. Au moins ils étaient ensemble mais à l'approche de la pleine lune, se retrouver seul avec un loup-garou à l'humeur exécrable était loin d'être ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable.

Actuellement, c'était Kingsley Shackelbolt qui s'exprimait sur la situation au ministère. La mise en examen d'Ombrage avait totalement déstabilisé Cornélius Fudge, qui était à présent noyé sous les Beuglantes et les lettres de mécontentement de provenances diverses. L'absence d'Arthur et Molly Weasley à la réunion se faisait sentir. Arthur avait un don pour alléger l'atmosphère juste quand il le fallait et Molly avait un tel sens pratique qu'elle pouvait mettre le doigt directement sur des problèmes que personne n'avait encore repérés. Mais ils ne devaient rentrer de France que la veille du réveillon et Sirius se dit qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Bill Weasley. Lorsque Molly avait appris que son fils aîné allait bientôt être père et qu'il ne n'avait pas jugé utile de la prévenir, ses cris avaient rivalisé avec ceux de Walburga Black, résonnant jusqu'au grenier.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et sans prêter attention au coup de coude réprobateur de Remus, Sirius bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tellement la suite était prévisible. Ils allaient faire le point sur les tours de garde, puisque l'absence imprévue d'Arthur avait décalé tout le planning. Puis Dedalus Diggle commencerait à s'interroger à voix haute sur la réelle nécessité de faire garder la prophétie en permanence, étant donné que Voldemort ne semblait pas si pressé de mettre la main dessus. Remus enchainerait en demandant une fois de plus à Dumbledore s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas leur révéler d'autres informations sur son contenu. Le directeur le contemplerait alors en souriant avec indulgence et répliquerait que, non ce n'était pas possible, parce qu'il était nécessaire que le moins de personne possible soit au courant, le tout comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans particulièrement inattentif. Pour finir, Sirius lui-même allait intervenir en répétant une fois de plus que, si Dumbledore ne voulait rien leur dire, il devait au moins en parler à Harry, puisqu'il était le principal concerné. Servilus allait lancer l'un de ses habituels commentaires spirituels à propos de « l'arrogance des Potter et des Black qui pensaient que tout leur était dû », Sirius allait s'énerver, Remus allait tenter de calmer le jeu, Dumbledore allait s'en mêler et la situation allait encore plus dégénérer. La routine quoi.

Sirius se renfrogna davantage. Pour un peu, il aurait presque souhaité que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi, juste pour le plaisir d'avoir enfin un peu d'action. Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'une gerbe de flammes rouges et dorées explosa dans les airs au milieu de la pièce. Un morceau de parchemin déchiré accompagné d'une unique plume dorée tomba sur la table, juste devant Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que… grogna aussitôt Alastor Maugrey en portant une main vers sa baguette.

\- Fumseck, coupa Dumbledore d'un ton perplexe.

Avec précaution, Sirius attrapa le parchemin sur lequel quelques phrases étaient griffonnées. L'écriture lui parut vaguement familière mais elle était affreusement tremblante, comme si l'auteur du message s'était dépêché le plus possible. Le papier était même tâché de sang par endroit si bien que Sirius dû plisser les yeux pour distinguer certains mots. Et il eut brusquement la sensation qu'on lui avait gelé le cerveau sous le choc.

\- Non… balbutia-t-il. Non, c'est pas possible…

\- Sirius ? s'inquiéta Remus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Affolé, l'Animagus lut le message à voix haute :

\- « _A l'attention de n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Votre envoyée de l'Ordre au ministère de la Magie a été attaquée par un serpent géant et elle est gravement blessée. Dépêchez-vous, sinon… »_ Sirius marqua une courte pause. _«…sinon elle va mourir. »,_ acheva-t-il avec horreur.

Pendant quelques instants, un grand silence plana dans la pièce, puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

\- Albus, comment est-ce possible ? tonna Maugrey en s'agitant.

\- Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? interrogea le professeur McGonagall.

\- Qui pourrait être au courant de ça ?! gronda Rogue.

Sirius, lui, resta simplement assis sur sa chaise, incapable d'esquisser un geste. « Tonks… C'est Tonks… » pensa-t-il, au bord de la nausée. Il se leva brutalement et bondit en direction de la cheminée.

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! l'arrêta Remus.

L'Animagus se tourna vers son ami, hors de lui.

\- Ton cerveau a grillé ou quoi ?! C'est Tonks qui était de garde ce soir ! hurla-t-il. C'est ma petite cousine qui est là-bas, il faut prévenir Andromeda et Ted !

\- Toujours aussi stupide à ce que je vois, Black… commenta nonchalamment Rogue. Incapable de réfléchir avant d'agir. Ça pourrait très bien être une vaste plaisanterie et…

\- Non, interrompit sèchement Dumbledore. Si cette personne avait de mauvaises intentions, Fumseck aurait refusé de prendre le message. Sirius a raison, il faut agir au plus vite. Je retourne à Poudlard, je pourrais solliciter l'aide des tableaux pour que Nymphadora puisse être retrouvée. Kingsley, si tu pouvais te rendre au ministère et Sirius, tu peux tout de suite aller chez ta cousine.

\- Mais enfin, Albus, qui a bien pu écrire ce message ?! protesta McGonagall.

\- Ça Minerva, déclara sombrement le directeur, c'est la première chose que nous essayerons de comprendre lorsque miss Tonks sera en sécurité…

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius se laissait retomber sur sa chaise, harassé. Il avait l'impression de se trouver au beau milieu d'un immense cauchemar. Nymphadora Tonks avait été attaquée par un serpent géant alors qu'elle était en mission au ministère de la Magie pour le compte de l'Ordre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser l'ampleur de cette nouvelle. Heureusement, Dumbledore s'était montré d'une efficacité remarquable. Grâce aux tableaux installés dans son bureau à l'école, il avait pu faire en sorte que Tonks soit retrouvée et conduite à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste dans les plus brefs délais. Apparemment, la jeune femme était dans un état plus que critique et elle avait perdu d'énormes quantités de sang. Sirius s'était empressé de se rendre chez les Tonks pour leur expliquer toute la situation. Il avait d'abord dû gérer l'état de choc de sa cousine, puis sa terreur et enfin sa rage explosive. En effet, Tonks était encore jeune, elle n'était pas Auror depuis très longtemps et Andromeda n'admettait pas que l'Ordre ait pu l'envoyer sur des missions aussi risquées. Quand elle s'était arrêtée de hurler, Sirius avait fini par lui donner une potion Calmante, avant de lui fourrer dans les mains le Portoloin que Dumbledore avait créé pour qu'ils puissent se rendre au chevet de leur fille.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait été sur le pied de guerre toute la nuit. Kingsley, Emmeline Vance et les autres avaient travaillé dur pour que personne ne se rende compte que Tonks se trouvait dans un endroit où elle n'était pas censée être, et encore moins au beau milieu de la nuit. Pour une fois, l'aveuglement de Fudge avait du bon. En effet, au vu des blessures de la jeune femme, il était clair qu'elle avait été mordue par un serpent. Or, comme Cornelius Fudge n'avait aucune envie de mettre en avant le fait qu'un serpent s'était introduit dans l'un des Départements les plus sécurisés du ministère de la Magie, il s'était bien gardé de poser des questions sur la présence de la jeune Auror au même endroit et il s'était arrangé pour étouffer l'affaire. Lentement, Sirius s'étira sur sa chaise en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. A voir la couleur du ciel, l'aube venait tout juste de se lever.

\- Bien, exposa doucement Dumbledore. Andromeda m'a envoyé un hibou, apparemment l'état de Nymphadora s'est stabilisé.

Aussitôt, des soupirs de soulagement retentirent un peu partout et les mines fatiguées des membres de l'Ordre se firent un peu plus réjouies.

\- Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver, Albus ? questionna McGonagall d'une voix cassée. Par quel moyen un serpent pouvait se trouver là ?

\- En parlant de serpent… Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait très certainement de Nagini ? intervint Rogue. Alors Diggle, toujours sûr que c'est absurde de faire garder la prophétie…? ironisa-t-il.

Le concerné haussa les épaules en bougonnant.

\- En tout cas, reprit le directeur, si nous n'avions pas été prévenus aussi rapidement, Nymphadora serait certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est…

\- Et vous avez une idée sur l'identité de la personne qui a pu envoyer le message ? demanda Remus.

\- Je pensais à Harry… avoua Dumbledore.

Sirius se crispa sur le champ.

\- Comment ça « à Harry » ?! coupa-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Eh bien, continua le directeur, nous savons qu'il a déjà rêvé à plusieurs reprises de Voldemort…

La majorité tressaillit à l'entente du nom du mage noir.

\- Mais oui ! se souvint Remus. Il avait dit à Sirius que ça lui arrivait de faire ce genre de cauchemar…

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que nous avons l'explication, c'est plutôt rassurant. Harry a pu rêver et tenter de nous prévenir. Mais comme il n'y avait personne au château, Fumseck a senti qu'il avait besoin d'aide et il est intervenu. Je lui demanderai de passer à mon bureau demain matin.

Un murmure d'apaisement parcourut la salle et Sirius se leva brusquement.

\- Ah parce que vous trouvez ça « RASSURANT » que Harry rêve de Voldemort ? MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADES MA PAROLE !

Il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Une minute de plus en compagnie de ces crétins et il risquait d'en étriper un. Décidément, plus ça allait et plus il avait l'impression que tout le monde perdait les pédales…

ooo

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau et réfléchissait intensément. Décidément, le débarquement de Valya Black à Poudlard avait chamboulé tous ses plans. A chaque jour qui passait, il perdait un peu plus le contrôle sur Sirius et les vacances de Noël allaient encore empirer les choses. Dans l'absolu, ça n'avait rien de grave, Sirius aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de rejoindre les Mangemorts ou de trahir l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'y avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Mais l'Animagus était quelqu'un de particulièrement impulsif, téméraire et irréfléchi, qui pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une extrême violence quand on s'en prenait à ses proches. Alors si Sirius décidait de claquer la porte du QG et qu'il se retrouvait lâché dans la nature, ça pouvait faire de très gros dégâts. Des dégâts dont Albus n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper, il avait bien trop de choses à penser. Il devait trouver un moyen de renforcer la sécurité autour de la prophétie et si possible, de détourner l'attention de Voldemort.

Albus pesta à voix basse. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Severus ait eu le culot de lui poser un ultimatum de ce genre. Le lendemain, Valya allait être en route pour le Square Grimmaurd, et il n'avait plus aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité le traverser. C'était atroce mais il devait avouer que la réapparition de la jeune Black l'arrangeait très moyennement. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, Sirius avait commencé à contester ses décisions bien avant son arrivée, depuis le début de l'été. La moindre discussion avec l'Animagus au sujet de Harry amenait invariablement à une crise, Sirius ne se gênant pas pour exprimer en public son mécontentement sur la façon dont Albus traitait son filleul. Mais il était certain de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Personne ne connaissait aussi bien Voldemort que lui, il était le seul qui pourrait indiquer le bon chemin à Harry. Et après tout, c'était pour le plus Grand Bien non ? Une vie contre des milliers… C'était le choix le plus logique, le plus sensé. Sauf que ce n'était pas _bien._ Ce n'était pas _juste_ … C'était indigne du prétendu « leader de la Lumière ». Et parfois, Albus se demandait s'il avait vraiment le droit de faire ça. La majorité des sorciers disaient de lui qu'il était le plus grand sorcier de la Lumière depuis Merlin, alors c'était forcément à lui de prendre ce genre de décisions, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, tout « leader de la Lumière » qu'il était, est-ce que ça lui donnait vraiment le droit de se servir d'un enfant comme d'une arme…? Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait commencé à faire. Même s'il avait l'impression que depuis quelques temps, Harry s'éloignait considérablement.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque son sort d'Alarme lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de franchir la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau et montait les escaliers. On frappa à la porte et le Survivant entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour… Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de venir ici… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, monsieur ? questionna le garçon.

\- Non Harry, le rassura Albus en secouant la tête. Assied-toi, je t'en prie. Il attendit que l'adolescent obtempère avant de poursuivre : j'ai… une assez mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Cette nuit, Nymphadora Tonks effectuait un travail pour l'Ordre dans l'enceinte du ministère de la Magie. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été attaquée par un immense serpent…

Le visage de Harry perdit toute couleur.

\- Tonks ? répéta-t-il d'une voix atone. Mais… non ! Non ! Je pensais que c'était juste un rêve ! Comment ça se fait ?! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Et…

Albus ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Le jeune homme semblait beaucoup plus surpris que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais c'était forcément lui qui les avait prévenus, donc il aurait dû être au courant…

\- Calme-toi, Harry, le tranquillisa-t-il. Comme l'alerte a été donnée rapidement, miss Tonks a été transportée directement à l'hôpital de Saint Mangouste et ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur cette histoire de rêve s'il te plaît ?

\- Je… je l'ai vue se faire attaquer, avoua l'adolescent, ses épaules s'affaissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle était dans une salle avec des étagères partout et le serpent était là. C'était juste un rêve, répéta-t-il, la mine défaite.

Albus ne put retenir un petit rictus satisfait. Ainsi, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Harry avait vu l'attaque et il avait essayé de les alerter. Il sortit de la poche de sa robe le morceau de parchemin amené par Fumseck et le fit glisser vers le garçon.

\- C'est toi qui a écrit ce mot n'est-ce pas ?

Harry le fixa d'un air totalement perdu.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non… Je vous l'ai dit, je croyais que c'était un simple cauchemar !

\- Tu n'as _pas_ envoyé de message à l'Ordre par l'intermédiaire de Fumseck…? insista Albus avec perplexité. Tu en es bien sûr, Harry ? Peut-être que ton rêve t'a perturbé et que les événements sont un peu flous…

Mais l'adolescent hocha violemment la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non ! J'ai continué à dormir après ! Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec une moue colérique. Ecoutez professeur, je vous jure que si je m'étais réveillé, j'aurais prévenu quelqu'un tout de suite ! lança-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Ça par contre, Albus ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Et c'était plus qu'inquiétant.

\- Je ne t'accuse de rien, Harry, affirma-t-il à l'adresse de l'adolescent, j'essaye simplement de comprendre… Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais vu l'attaque, est-ce que tu peux me raconter comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Je… Au début, c'était un rêve qui n'avait rien à voir, commença Harry d'un ton mal assuré. Et puis je me suis retrouvé dans cette salle avec toutes les étagères et pleins de sphères en verre. J'ai vu Tonks qui marchait mais sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Je sentais que j'étais en train de rêver et j'avais peur de me réveiller… Ça avait l'air tellement réel, vous voyez ? J'ai aperçu le serpent, et je crois bien que c'était Nagini d'ailleurs. J'ai voulu crier sauf qu'il y a quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, qui a éloigné la vision. Ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, je rêve et d'un coup, on dirait qu'il y a un mur qui se dresse entre le rêve et moi, et même si j'essaye de me concentrer au maximum, je n'arrive pas à forcer. Le plus souvent, je continue à dormir et je me souviens de quelques images le matin. C'est ce qui s'est passé là mais je ne me suis pas douté que c'était vraiment arrivé !

Albus scruta Harry d'un air songeur. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être que cette histoire de « mur » dans son esprit ? Dis comme ça, ça ressemblait à une sorte d'Occlumancie, une forme de magie permettant de bloquer les tentatives de pénétration extérieure dans son esprit. La première hypothèse, c'était que Harry occludait de manière involontaire, son esprit le protégeant tout seul des visions qu'il partageait avec Voldemort, lorsque celles-ci devenaient trop intenses. C'était peu probable mais pas impossible. La deuxième hypothèse étant qu'une troisième personne partageait un lien mental avec Harry et Voldemort, ce qui était totalement ridicule. Puis le directeur réalisa toute la portée des paroles du garçon.

\- Tu as vu le serpent ?! Tu veux dire que tu étais à côté de lui ?

\- Euh oui… confirma le Survivant.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Parce que pour Albus, il était clair que Harry était un Horcruxe. Un réceptacle contenant une part de l'âme de Voldemort. En toute logique, il aurait dû voir la scène à travers les yeux de Nagini, probablement possédée par le mage noir à ce moment-là.

\- Très bien, Harry, merci beaucoup pour ton aide, tu peux y aller, lâcha distraitement Albus. J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances, et pour demain, n'oublie pas de rejoindre Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shackelbolt dès que vous serez sur le quai. Ne t'en fais pas pour le reste, on va s'en occuper.

Harry lui lança un dernier regard inquiet, puis finit par sortir de la pièce, laissant un Albus Dumbledore plus frustré que jamais et la tête remplie de questions sans réponses.

ooo

Valya se tenait devant les grilles de l'école, caressant distraitement la tête du Sombral qui tirait l'une des diligences. On était samedi matin et les élèves devaient se rendre à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, pour rejoindre ensuite celle de King's Cross, à Londres, grâce au Poudlard Express.

\- Valya, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Monte, dépêche !

La jeune blonde releva les yeux vers Harry, dont la tête dépassait de la fenêtre de la diligence et elle grimaça.

\- Harry… T'es sûr que je ne peux pas aller avec Théo plutôt ? On se rejoint dans le train et puis voilà. C'est pas contre toi mais…

Du bout des lèvres, elle mima un « Weasley » exaspéré, ce qui fit soupirer le Gryffondor. En effet, depuis quelques jours, le rouquin était redevenu aussi exécrable qu'avant lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie. Elle avait bien tenté de lui demander la raison de son comportement mais elle s'était faite sèchement rembarrée et, sous le coup de la surprise, elle n'avait même pas pensé à répliquer. Lorsqu'elle avait questionné Harry, ce dernier lui avait simplement lâché un laconique « je t'expliquerai plus tard » des plus frustrant. Le Survivant lui adressa une expression compatissante.

\- Non, désolé. Rogue va me tuer sinon, il a ordonné qu'on reste ensemble tout le long du voyage.

Valya le fixa avec perplexité.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ? Tu restes pas avec lui pendant les vacances, si ?!

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, embêté.

\- Euh… tu verras ! Viens maintenant, les diligences vont partir !

Valya le transperça du regard, se questionnant pour savoir si elle devait l'étrangler ou non. Ça commençait à devenir très agaçant cette manie de lui répéter des « tu verras bien » à longueur de temps.

Le trajet se déroula dans une atmosphère des plus glaciale, étant donné qu'ils étaient seulement à quatre, avec Weasley et Granger. Dépitée par l'air furibond du roux, l'indifférence de Granger et la gêne de Harry, Valya finit par se caler confortablement sur l'appuie-tête et elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de la nuit précédente, trop ébranlée par le cauchemar et la confrontation avec Drago. En plus des nausées juste après, elle avait récolté un sacré mal de tête en luttant contre la pression qui lui broyait le crâne et tentait de la maintenir de force dans la vision. Et elle espérait vraiment que la femme aux cheveux roses s'en était sortie mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier. La jeune fille soupira un peu plus, se demandant confusément où est-ce que Harry pouvait bien l'emmener. Elle l'avait littéralement harcelé pour qu'il crache le morceau mais le Gryffondor s'était montré plus têtu qu'un dragon, refusant de lui dire quoique ce soit. Après une éternité à bringuebaler sur la route, la diligence s'arrêta enfin. Son sac sur l'épaule, Valya se dépêcha de sauter à terre, pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Weasley et de sa mauvaise humeur qui polluait l'air ambiant. Il restait seulement un petit chemin en terre à parcourir pour atteindre la gare. Le ciel était clair, d'un gris immaculé mais le temps était glacial et le sol encore couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige qui crissait sous les pieds. Bientôt, le groupe d'adolescent se retrouva sur le quai. Et là, Valya se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, devant le spectacle qui les attendait.

Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de venir à Poudlard, la jeune blonde avait utilisé ses propres moyens. Ce qui n'avait pas été bien difficile puisque quand la rentrée était arrivée, cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle squattait avec le clan Vaerian qui habitait au fin fond de la « Forêt Interdite » qui bordait le château. Mais par conséquent, elle n'avait jamais vu le Poudlard Express. La locomotive rouge et noir brillait de milles feux sous les rares rayons de soleil du mois de décembre. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et Valya ne put retenir un sourire émerveillé. C'était rare mais là, personne ne pouvait rester indifférent à un tel décor. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et tourna la tête. Harry, les yeux humides, posait son regard tour à tour sur elle-même et le train, serrant les poings à s'en faire mal. Valya comprit rapidement à quoi il pensait. Si les choses avaient été différentes, elle aurait vu le Poudlard Express pour la première lorsque ses parents l'auraient amenée sur le quai le jour de son entrée à Poudlard. James et Lily auraient été là aussi bien sûr, elle se serait probablement chamaillée avec Harry à propos d'une quelconque farce que l'un avait fait à l'autre, et James et Sirius auraient blagué en déclarant que leurs enfants n'avaient pas intérêt à atterrir à Serpentard. Si les choses avaient été différentes, elle aurait été quasiment élevée avec Harry, ils auraient grandi ensemble et seraient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils auraient cherché à devenir les nouveaux Maraudeurs. Peut-être même qu'ils seraient devenus des petits cons arrogants, bourrés de préjugés sur les Serpentard et leur jouant des mauvais tours dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

Valya se mordit la lèvre durement et attrapa amicalement Harry par l'épaule, dans un geste de soutien. Ça ne servait à rien de rester bloqués sur ce qui aurait dû arriver si cette ordure de Voldemort ne s'en était pas mêlée. Non, ils n'avaient pas eu la vie heureuse qui leur tendait les bras à la naissance. Mais c'était la leur et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et avec le recul, la jeune blonde n'était pas si sûre qu'elle aurait voulu en changer si elle en avait la possibilité. Quelques années auparavant, elle aurait probablement affirmé le contraire sans hésiter mais maintenant… Il y avait trop de gens qui comptaient et elle ne les aurait laissés derrière pour rien au monde. Machinalement, Valya passa la main sur les glyphes qui couvraient son avant-bras droit, comme souvent lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû parler à Harry. Elle savait qu'un jour elle se retrouverait au pied du mur et serait obligée de tout lui raconter. Et elle savait aussi que Harry lui en voudrait sûrement à mort de ne pas avoir dit la vérité depuis le début. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le Gryffondor en question, qui la tira par le bras pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs des wagons. Valya jeta des coups d'œil intéressés un peu partout.

\- Wah, il est vraiment cool ce train, dis donc ! commenta-t-elle à mi-voix. J'ai jamais voyagé de cette façon en plus…

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Je sais que tu vis quasiment sur ton Éclair de Feu mais je t'assure que rester au chaud dans le Poudlard Express, c'est quand même plus confortable ! Y'a même une vendeuse qui passe avec un chariot et on peut acheter des friandises, donc si tu as faim…

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

\- Pas de bonbons moldus je suppose…?

\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais non ! ricana le Survivant. Méfie-toi, tu vas finir transformée en tête brulée si tu continues comme ça !

\- Très drôle Potter, grommela Valya.

Ok, elle était _légèrement_ accro aux bonbons piquants, les plus acides possible. Mais Harry en profitait pour se moquer un peu trop allégrement. Ils réussirent à trouver un compartiment vide et s'empressèrent de déposer leurs valises dans le filet à bagages avant de s'affaler sur les banquettes.

\- Bon, ça doit être long le trajet jusqu'à Londres, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ça tente quelqu'un une partie de bataille explosive ? proposa joyeusement la jeune blonde.

\- Non merci, personnellement, je tiens à mes sourcils ! railla Harry. Je ne jouerais pas à ça et encore moins contre toi, même les Bavboules c'est moins risqué !

\- Pff, t'es pas marrant… Entre Granger qui lit et Weasley qui fait la gueule, ça va pas être triste… Le rouquin la fusilla du regard et Valya lui adressa seulement un sourire goguenard, pas impressionnée le moins du monde, avant d'enchaîner : voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais, super l'ambiance, vraiment ! Et là je peux aller voir Théo au moins ou c'est toujours interdit ? plaisanta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry. Je l'ai vu passer, il est dans un compartiment juste à côté.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et lui désigna la porte d'un geste de la main, mimant une révérence. Valya bondit vers le couloir, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage et elle gloussa en l'entendant râler. Ça pouvait paraître étonnant mais quand elle était avec Harry, ils se comportaient souvent en véritables gamins, se chamaillant comme des gosses de dix ans. Et pour être honnête, ça faisait un bien fou.

La jeune blonde s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la cabine de Théo, seulement occupée par une autre fille de Serdaigle, lorsque Drago apparut au bout du couloir. Il se figea, aussi surpris qu'elle, et Valya se crispa imperceptiblement. Elle ne s'était plus retrouvée face à lui depuis la fameuse nuit. Et il l'avait _aidée_ … Elle avait beau se répéter que ça ne voulait rien dire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que finalement, peut-être qu'il y avait encore une minuscule lueur d'espoir pour lui. Mais elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de l'affronter pour le moment, alors elle se détourna et s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le compartiment. Elle resta un long moment avec le châtain à discuter de tout et de rien, avant de se décider à rejoindre Harry et les autres. Elle constata avec plaisir qu'ils avaient été rejoints entre-temps par deux autres personnes.

\- Salut Londubat, salut mini Weasley ! lança-t-elle avec insouciance.

Le garçon lui adressa un timide bonjour tandis que la petite rousse bougonnait :

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Hey, j'y peux rien si tu as beaucoup trop de frères ! Faut bien que je te distingue des autres, déclara insolemment Valya.

Weasley roula des yeux.

\- Alors appelle-moi Ginny dans ce cas.

Alors que son frère poussait une exclamation étranglée, la jeune blonde lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant.

\- Ok Ginny… Tu peux m'appeler Valya. Bataille explosive ?

La rousse acquiesça et Harry sourit d'un air malicieux.

\- Bon courage Gin'…

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny avait le visage couvert de suie tandis que Harry et Londubat se retenaient tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire. Avec précaution, Valya retourna l'une de ses cartes, qui se mit à vibrer férocement. Elle plongea aussitôt sous la table alors qu'une formidable explosion retentissait dans tout le compartiment et la voix de Ginny s'éleva par-dessus le boucan :

\- Par Merlin, non pas encore ! Black, tu ne trouves pas que t'exagères là ?!

Valya afficha une moue innocente.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

\- C'est ça, prend moi pour un Troll ! grogna Ginny. C'est au moins la quinzième partie qu'on fait, tu perds à chaque fois et pourtant, c'est moi qui me prend tout en pleine tête ! C'est pas du jeu !

\- Hey, c'est pas vrai, je perds pas tout le temps ! s'indigna Valya.

\- Oh arrête, faut te rendre à l'évidence, rigola Harry. Tu es complètement nulle à ce jeu, encore pire que moi !

Dans une attitude très mature, la jeune blonde lui tira la langue, avant de s'étirer longuement.

\- Mais au moins j'ai des réflexes, moi ! se vanta-t-elle avec espièglerie. Merci le Quidditch… Eh ! On est arrivés, non ?

En effet, le train ralentissait de plus en plus et on commençait à apercevoir la gare. Tout le monde récupéra ses bagages et ils purent bientôt descendre sur le quai. Valya nota que Harry semblait bien plus tendu d'un seul coup. Le Gryffondor la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna rapidement vers un coin isolé de la gare, jetant des regards nerveux un peu partout autour de lui.

\- Potter ! rugit une voix grave et éraillée. Par ici !

Valya se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à un homme aux longs cheveux gris, avec le visage couturé et un œil magique d'un bleu électrique, qui pivotait dans tous les sens. L'individu posa les yeux sur elle et…

\- Nom d'une gargouille !

Il paraissait vraiment surpris et Valya fronça les sourcils.

\- Merci, sympa…

\- Un problème, Alastor ? intervint une autre voix. Qu'est-ce que… Wah !

L'homme qui venait de parler était chauve et il avait un anneau d'or accroché à l'oreille. La jeune fille se renfrogna légèrement.

\- Non mais sans rire, c'est quoi ces réactions avec ma tête là ?!

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère, commenta-t-il lentement. J'étais à l'école en même temps qu'elle, ajouta-t-il avant que Valya n'ait eu besoin de poser la question.

\- Hum… Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Valya, je te présente Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shackelbolt.

\- On doit y aller, gronda Maugrey qui s'était apparemment remis du choc. Pas question de traîner ici plus longtemps. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

La jeune blonde l'observa comme s'il était fou.

\- Mais… on va où ?

\- Oh… tu vas voir… asséna Shackelbolt d'un air gêné. Prenez ça.

Il leur tendit une vieille brosse à cheveux.

\- On n'attend pas Ron et les autres ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Non, ils partent avec Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones, grommela Maugrey. La brosse se mit à briller. Dépêchez-vous, touchez le !

Valya commençait vraiment à trouver que tout le monde se comportait d'une manière sacrément bizarre. Elle fixa Harry d'un air suspicieux et il détourna les yeux, la confortant encore plus dans l'idée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Avec méfiance, elle finit tout de même par poser une main sur le Portoloin, qui s'enclencha presque aussitôt.

* * *

 **Non non c'est pas une blague, je coupe vraiment ici... j'avais bien dit que c'était sadique ;)**

 **Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de Harry et Cho ? De Valya et Drago ? Et surtout, vous croyez que les Black auront quelle réaction...? ;)**


	21. J'ai compris

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé ! ;)**

 **Note : Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée pour ce gros retard de publication, j'ai eu une semaine et un week-end très chargé mais, voilà enfin le chapitre 20 ! Je crois que tout le monde attendait la rencontre avec impatience... :D Donc, comme toujours, merci à Corentin, alias LovePara, et à Marion, pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections. Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un plus grand merci encore à ceux qui suivent et laissent des reviews. On se retrouve samedi (à l'heure j'espère cette fois) pour le chapitre 21 qui s'intitulera _Un air de famille._ Laissez une review si vous avez des hypothèses sur la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)**

 **Une rectification : En travaillant sur la suite, je me suis aperçue d'une petite erreur au chapitre 17 _Les gènes Maraudeurs._ Quand Valya discute avec Harry au sujet des Vaerian, elle lui dit que les éléments qu'elle maitrise sont le feu et l'air : normalement c'est le feu et la terre. C'est un détail mais ça risque de créer une incohérence par la suite donc j'ai préféré corriger ;)**

 **CHAPITRE.20 : J'ai compris ( _Breakaway_ – Kelly Clarkson)**

* * *

Harry prit une extrémité du Portoloin et comme à chaque fois, il fut saisi par la sensation qu'une main invisible l'empoignait au niveau du nombril. Sous ses yeux, la gare de King's Cross devint floue et il fut emporté dans un tourbillon de couleurs, l'épaule de Valya se cognant à la sienne. Il sentit le sol sous ses pieds et fléchit légèrement les genoux pour éviter de se casser la figure à l'atterrissage. La brosse à cheveux tomba par terre et Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient arrivés derrière un bosquet d'arbres, sur la place non loin de la maison de Sirius. Il jeta un coup d'œil fébrile en direction de Valya. La jeune blonde était haletante, pliée en deux.

\- Je déteste les Portoloins, cracha-t-elle face à son air interrogatif. Je préfère largement transplaner.

Une silhouette sortit brusquement des ombres.

\- Maugrey, Shackelbolt… souffla la voix doucereuse du maître des potions. Potter…

Valya fixa Rogue d'un air ahuri avant de se tourner vers Harry.

\- Attends, c'était sérieux ?! Tu restes vraiment avec lui pendant les vacances ?

\- C'est… compliqué… avoua le Gryffondor avec gêne.

Il était vraiment nerveux maintenant. Ils avaient convenu que Rogue irait parler avec Sirius tandis que lui-même se chargerait de Valya. Et Harry se demandait à quel genre de réaction il allait bien pouvoir faire face. La jeune fille avait tous les droits de lui hurler dessus ou même de lui jeter un sortilège.

\- Vous bavarderez plus tard ! imposa sèchement Maugrey. C'est dangereux de rester dehors, surtout à cette heure-ci. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais on rejoint la maison et vous réglerez vos problèmes là-bas !

Le vieil Auror prit la tête du groupe et enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la bâtisse du numéro 12. A cause du _Fidelitas,_ Harry savait que la maison était invisible pour Valya. Aussi, Rogue lui tendit un papier sur lequel était inscrite la phrase à se répéter pour la voir apparaître. Mais avant même de l'avoir attrapé, Valya émit un cri d'effarement.

\- 12, square Grimmaurd ?! siffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry. Tu passes tes vacances au _12, square Grimmaurd_? Non mais c'est une blague ?!

\- Tu peux voir la maison ?! tonna Maugrey, aussitôt sur le qui-vive.

\- Non je ne la vois pas justement, claqua la jeune blonde avec une tension évidente dans la voix. Mais je sais où on est, c'est tout !

\- Et COMMENT ça se fait que vous sachiez où l'on est justement ? rétorqua Rogue.

Elle haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux.

\- C'est pas important… Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?

Sa mâchoire crispée démontrait bien qu'elle refuserait d'en dire plus. Harry l'observa plus attentivement. De ses épaules tendues aux légers tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, tout trahissait son mal-être. Et le Survivant capta un éclat dans son regard, une émotion qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez elle. Ce n'était pas de la colère, ni de la haine ou de la tristesse. C'était de la peur. Valya était terrifiée par la maison et Harry eut soudain l'impression que l'avoir amenée à cet endroit sans la prévenir était une très mauvaise idée. Rogue semblait sur le point de la secouer pour qu'elle leur fournisse une véritable explication, puis il finit par laisser tomber.

\- Lisez ce qui est marqué sur le papier, déclara-t-il simplement.

Valya obtempéra, scrutant en même temps les numéros 11 et 13, qu'elle devait voir s'écarter pour laisser place au numéro 12.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix… répéta-t-elle d'une voix atone. Elle désigna la maison d'un geste de la main. ÇA, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ?!

\- Moins fort, intima Maugrey. L'endroit est sous le sortilège du _Fidelitas_ …

\- Vous êtes des grands malades ! protesta la jeune fille. Cette foutue baraque est imprégnée de magie noire jusqu'à la pierre ! C'est dangereux de vous installer ici, c'est bardé de sortilèges pour repousser les intrus… Putain, c'est la maison de famille des Black, il y a des protections de Sang dessus ! Des protections de Sang, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?! Sans l'autorisation et la magie de l'héritier en titre, de mon père, vous risquez la mort ! Un lourd silence suivit la fin de sa tirade. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle face à la gêne ambiante. Qu'est-ce… Elle s'interrompit brusquement en poussant une exclamation étranglée. Et il vous l'a donnée bien sûr…

En une fraction de seconde, la compréhension se peignit sur ses traits. Elle secoua la tête avec rage, le visage blême et les poings serrés, des vagues de magie commençant à tournoyer autour d'elle. Harry resta pétrifié devant l'étincelle de pure trahison qui luisait dans ses yeux.

\- Valya… commença-t-il d'un ton désolé.

\- Te fatigue pas, Harry… coupa la jeune blonde. … _J'ai compris_.

D'un coup de baguette, Maugrey ouvrit la porte et Harry franchit le seuil, envoyant au passage un regard d'encouragement à la jeune Black qui traînait des pieds. Rogue marmonna une incantation pour allumer les lampes à gaz qui éclairaient le hall d'entrée. Valya poussa un gémissement paniqué, l'air prête à faire demi-tour en courant.

\- Potter, allez parler en haut, ordonna Rogue. Je vais… discuter avec… _vous-savez-qui_ …

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement sur lui, sortant de son état d'affolement. Elle éclata d'un rire rauque et glacial qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus.

\- _Vous-savez-qui_? Sérieusement ?

Elle renifla d'un air écœuré. Harry lui désigna les escaliers, poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les marches d'un pas lourd. Si Sirius débarquait maintenant, ils étaient bons pour une crise encore plus monumentale que celle qui s'annonçait. Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier palier, où il n'y avait que deux portes. Valya se figea devant celle qui portait une plaque de métal gravée d'un simple prénom. « Sirius »…

Le Gryffondor poussa la porte du bout des doigts. Il n'était encore jamais entré dans la chambre de son parrain. La pièce était spacieuse et, contrairement au reste de la maison, elle dégageait une impression de chaleur. Il y avait un grand lit au cadre de bois sculpté, une haute fenêtre masquée par des rideaux en velours, une petite bibliothèque et un bureau sur lequel traînaient divers magazines, un vieux jeu de cartes et d'autres bricoles. Il était clair que Sirius avait personnalisé l'endroit à sa manière. Une couette semblable à un modèle moldu recouvrait le lit, les murs étaient tapissés d'affiches et de photos, et une grande bannière aux couleurs de Gryffondor était accrochée juste au-dessus du bureau. Valya se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, tandis que Harry restait sur le seuil, se sentant un peu plus coupable à chaque seconde.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il faiblement. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot, prenant seulement de profondes inspirations, sa magie tourbillonnant encore hors de son corps. Valya ? insista-t-il. Est-ce que tu ne veux pas… j'en sais rien… dire quelque chose ? Hurler, m'envoyer un sort ou n'importe quoi d'autre…?

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui.

\- Ecoute Harry… Y'a… des choses que je devrais te dire, parce que t'as le droit de savoir. Mais… je ne peux pas. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste qui trahissait toute sa frustration. J'ai promis, tu vois ? Sauf qu'un jour, je serais obligée de t'en parler et… tu auras probablement envie de me massacrer pour te l'avoir caché. Alors… je ne vais pas hurler ou quoique ce soit d'autre comme tu dis mais… le jour où je te raconterai tout… ce jour-là, on sera quitte d'accord…?

Bouche bée, Harry la scruta comme si elle était tombée sur la tête. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il avait bien compris qu'elle lui en voulait un peu, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Mais apparemment, elle ne comptait pas rester indéfiniment bloquée là-dessus.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il avec soulagement.

Prudemment, il prit la chaise de bureau et s'installa en face d'elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il le savait ? demanda brusquement Valya.

\- Sirius ? s'étonna le Gryffondor. Non, bien sûr que non ! Il aurait pété les plombs sinon… Rogue va lui expliquer la… situation. La jeune blonde émit un petit rire nerveux. C'est Dumbledore, confessa-t-il avec hésitation, au début il ne voulait pas vous en parler parce qu'il avait peur qu'Ombrage se rende compte de quelque chose. Et j'ai obéi parce que… je ne sais pas trop en fait… j'imagine que j'avais peur que Sirius se fasse prendre et qu'il retourne en prison ou pire.

\- Ouais, ça encore je peux comprendre, accorda Valya.

\- Sauf que… Harry contracta sa mâchoire avec colère. Quand on a réussi à faire virer le vieux crapaud, Dumbledore n'a pas changé d'avis. Rogue est allé lui parler plusieurs fois, il a insisté, rien n'y faisait…

\- Dumbledore hein…?

En décelant l'éclat meurtrier qui brillait dans les prunelles de la jeune fille, Harry se dit que le directeur allait amèrement regretter ses actions et qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Voire une sale demi-heure, puisque Sirius n'allait sûrement pas être en reste.

\- Au fait, réfléchit le Survivant après un moment de silence, comment ça se fait que tu connaissais déjà la maison ?

Valya grogna d'un air embêté.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi mon père a été accusé de m'avoir assassinée en plus d'avoir soit disant trahi ses meilleurs amis ?

\- Euh non… avoua Harry.

Honteux, il prit conscience qu'il ne s'était même jamais posé la question.

\- Le soir où Voldemort a attaqué… où… tes parents sont morts, grimaça Valya, mon père a voulu me mettre en sécurité avant de se lancer à la poursuite… du rat. Il m'a déposée à son appartement, sous la surveillance de son elfe de maison vu qu'il ne pensait pas en avoir pour longtemps, précisa-t-elle sombrement. Et il est parti. Sauf que pendant ce temps, des Mangemorts ont attaqué. Ils ont saccagé l'appartement, tué l'elfe et… ils ont déclenché un incendie.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Mais alors comment…?

\- …comment ça se fait que je sois encore en vie ? termina Valya à sa place. Elle ricana d'un air cynique. Parce que j'ai eu de la chance, une putain de chance… Parmi ces Mangemorts, il y avait Regulus Black.

\- Le frère de Sirius ?! s'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

\- Oui. Mon oncle… Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête ni pourquoi il a fait ça mais… c'est lui qui m'a trouvée en premier. Et au lieu de me tuer, il m'a prise avec lui et il m'a ramenée ici. Walburga et Orion Black n'étaient pas ravis du tout, loin de là… Mais ils n'étaient pas Mangemorts, tu comprends ? Alors, ils ne savaient pas que l'acte de Regulus était une véritable trahison posthume envers leur cher « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Le dégout dans sa voix était palpable et Harry frissonna. Je suis restée ici pendant un peu plus de deux ans. J'étais petite, je ne me souviens pas de tout, seulement quelques bribes par ci par là… C'est déjà trop. La maison par exemple, à quoi elle ressemblait… Et… des fois, oncle Reg' était obligé de s'absenter, je devais rester seulement avec ses parents… La peur… ça, je ne peux juste pas l'oublier, conclut-t-elle amèrement.

Harry la fixa avec horreur. Sirius ne parlait presque jamais de sa famille. Mais grâce aux quelques informations dont il disposait, ce n'était pas difficile de déduire que son parrain avait eu tout sauf une enfance heureuse. Et si Valya s'était retrouvée également dans cette maison… Il préférait ne même pas imaginer.

\- Tu as dit deux ans… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de la jeune blonde.

\- Regulus est mort. Un de ses collègues Mangemort a probablement fini par comprendre toute l'étendue de sa traîtrise. Ils ont décidé de le punir.

\- Les Mangemorts ?! protesta le Gryffondor. Je pensais que le groupe s'était dissous quand Voldemort a disparu ?!

Valya secoua la tête avec violence.

\- Ne crois surtout pas ça, Harry… Ceux qui racontent cette histoire sont des naïfs et des imbéciles. Tu peux demander à Clive et aux autres… Ils pourront te confirmer qu'à aucun moment leurs parents n'ont cessé leurs charmantes activités. Et certains… ils étaient presque pires que Voldemort, ajouta-t-elle d'un air morose. Un conseil, si tu tiens à rester en vie, ne sous-estime jamais un Mangemort. Jamais.

La gorge serrée, Harry acquiesça, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer son désarroi.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé après ?

D'un seul coup, Valya sembla se fermer à double tout et il comprit aussitôt qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à cette question. Le Gryffondor se garda bien d'insister et s'empressa de changer de sujet :

\- Tu crois que Sirius est au courant pour son frère ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, pressentit-elle avec une moue sceptique.

\- Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? persista Harry.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose oui…

Il lui adressa un petit sourire triste. La jeune fille avait l'air légèrement calmée et elle semblait à peu près encaisser le choc. Elle promena son regard sur la pièce avant de saisir quelque chose sur la table de nuit. Elle s'esclaffa devant le morceau de papier rectangulaire et le tendit à Harry, qui observa d'un air attendri les deux bambins lui adresser des grands sourires depuis la photographie. Deux enfants installés sur un canapé, un petit brun aux yeux verts et une petite blonde aux yeux bleu gris.

ooo

Severus attendit que les adolescents aient disparu dans les escaliers pour pousser un profond soupir. D'un ton sec, il ordonna plus qu'il ne suggéra aux deux Aurors d'aller patienter au salon. Maugrey rechigna instantanément mais Shackelbolt dut comprendre que la situation était délicate puisqu'il se dépêcha de l'entraîner ailleurs. Avec l'impression de se rendre à l'échafaud, Severus descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la cuisine et poussa la porte. Black était là, adossé au plan de travail, en compagnie de Lupin, Mondingus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones et des jumeaux Weasley. A son entrée, les deux rouquins s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux en pouffant, suggérant ainsi qu'ils étaient en train de plaisanter à son sujet avec Black.

\- Bonjour Severus, le salua le loup-garou tandis que les quatre autres l'ignoraient superbement.

\- Lupin, lâcha le maître des Potions en serrant les dents.

Remus Lupin était le seul à être poli avec lui et paradoxalement, c'était celui avait lequel Severus avait le plus de mal. S'être retrouvé nez à nez avec le loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune l'avait marqué à vie et maintenant, même s'il détestait le reconnaître, Lupin lui faisait peur.

\- Tu peux t'en aller, _Servilus…_ affirma nonchalamment Black. Déjà que Harry a été forcé de venir avec toi, on n'a pas besoin de supporter la vue de tes cheveux graisseux plus longtemps !

Severus plissa les yeux avec colère devant les ricanements de Fletcher, se mordant la langue pour ne pas répliquer. « Reste calme », s'intima-t-il. « Il te provoque, c'est tout.. ».

\- Ecoute Black… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. C'est important.

L'Animagus haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien, vas-y alors !

\- Hum… hésita Severus. Je pense que nous devrions plutôt avoir cette discussion en privé…

\- Tant pis ! gronda Black d'un air mauvais. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, j'ai bien plus confiance en eux qu'en toi, soit tu dis ce que tu as à dire, soit tu dégages !

Severus inspira à fond pour se calmer, se répétant mentalement qu'étrangler Black était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Tu… tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'asseoir, suggéra-t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! se rebiffa aussitôt le clébard. C'est ma maison ici et je tolère juste ta présence !

Le Serpentard se pinça l'arête du nez avec exaspération. Par Salazar, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Black se montre coopératif mais là, il ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche… Un instant, il se demanda comment le Survivant s'en sortait avec Black junior, songeant qu'il aurait peut-être été mieux de laisser Potter parler à son parrain.

\- Très bien comme tu voudras ! abdiqua Severus. Mais je te préviens, ça ne va vraiment pas te plaire…

\- Qu'est-ce que… il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? hurla l'Animagus.

\- Ton filleul va très bien, il attend à l'étage. C'est… compliqué en fait, je ne sais pas trop comment t'annoncer ça et… Black, tu devrais vraiment t'asseoir, insista-t-il.

Sûrement alerté par sa mine sinistre, Black finit par obtempérer et Severus soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas très sûr de la réaction de l'autre homme et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'occuper de lui si jamais il faisait un malaise ou une autre absurdité du même genre. En plus, ça lui permettait de s'éloigner du cabot et donc d'avoir le temps d'anticiper un éventuel accès de violence.

\- Merlin, quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?! s'énerva l'ancien Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Severus se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Non Black, personne n'est mort. Ça serait plutôt le contraire en fait…

\- « Le contraire » ? intervint Lupin. C'est à dire ? Quelqu'un qu'on croyait mort et qui n'est pas mort ? présagea-t-il, et Severus maudit la perspicacité du loup-garou, confirmant d'un signe de tête.

\- Et ? questionna Black d'un ton blasé. Pourquoi tu tires une tronche pareille, c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? C'est qui ? Bertha Jorkins ?

\- Pardon ? se stupéfia Severus, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Au nom de Merlin, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je vienne en personne te parler de Jorkins ?!

\- J'en sais rien moi ! claqua le cabot. Apparemment, c'est elle qui a donné des informations à Voldemort sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année dernière, ça aurait pu être important.

\- Quelqu'un qu'on croyait mort depuis quatorze ans, précisa Severus.

\- Inutile de me dire que James est vivant ou une connerie comme ça, de toute façon je ne te croirais pas, railla Black. Alors ? C'est qui ton fameux revenant ? s'obstina-t-il devant l'absence de réponse du maître des potions.

Severus se crispa, se préparant à l'explosion.

\- Ta fille...

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce.

\- Je crois qu'on va vous laisser… balbutia Hestia Jones en se levant d'un bond.

Diggle et Fletcher renchérirent aussitôt et se précipitèrent à la suite de la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux les suivre Rogue, lança Black d'un ton polaire. Toute trace d'amusement ou d'insouciance avait disparu de son visage, qui affichait maintenant une expression dure. Je refuse que tu restes ici une seconde de plus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai écouté…

\- Non attends ! protesta Severus. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est…

\- Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu as décidé de te foutre de ma gueule, pour pas changer ! rugit Black. Mais je ne te pensais pas assez salaud pour plaisanter là dessus, bordel c'était pas seulement ma fille, c'était aussi celle de Sélène ! La fille de ta sœur ! Ça t'amuse tant que ça de venir déblatérer des conneries ?!

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! se défendit Severus. C'est la vérité je t'assure, je me doute que c'est difficile à croire mais…

\- Difficile à croire… _Difficile à croire ?!_ Non, toi qui décides de te laver les cheveux, Voldemort qui se balade en tutu, c'est difficile à croire ! ÇA, c'est juste impossible ! PUTAIN ROGUE, MA FILLE EST MORTE ! explosa-t-il. Tes copains Mangemorts ont mis le feu à mon appartement et j'ai été accusé à leur place, tu te souviens ?! Alors je ne sais pas si tu as trop forcé sur le whisky Pur Feu ou si c'est juste une très mauvaise blague mais faudrait songer à aller te faire soigner si tu crois vraiment à tes histoires !

\- Sirius… tenta Lupin. Tu devrais laisser Severus s'expliquer, il a pu se tromper ou bien être abusé ou…

\- Non je ne me suis pas trompé ! s'énerva le maître des potions. Valya est bien vivante, je n'invente rien !

\- Très bien, ricana Black. _Valya_ est vivante… Bien sûr ! Et donc, selon ta théorie fumeuse, si elle est en vie, OÙ EST-CE QU'ELLE EST, HEIN ?! hurla-t-il.

Il y eut un temps de silence tandis que Severus prenait une grande inspiration, se demandant quand est-ce que ce cauchemar allait finir.

\- En haut, avec Potter… déclara-t-il le plus stoïquement possible.

Black cligna des yeux une fois, puis une deuxième. Lupin poussa une exclamation étranglée et l'Animagus pâlit drastiquement alors que l'information semblait enfin atteindre son cerveau.

\- Quoi…? balbutia-t-il.

ooo

Harry gigotait sur la chaise de bureau, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as l'air nerveuse, observa-t-il.

En effet, Valya ne cessait de tourner en rond dans la chambre de Sirius, creusant bientôt une tranchée dans le parquet à force de faire les cent pas. Et lorsqu'elle se décidait enfin à s'asseoir, c'était presque pire. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, bougeant sans cesse sa jambe dans un geste saccadé ou tapotant ses doigts contre son genou à un rythme infernal. Elle tenait à peine une minute avant de sauter à nouveau sur ses pieds et de recommencer à user ses baskets. La jeune blonde lui jeta un regard peu amène.

\- Il y a de quoi non…? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui, concéda Harry. C'est juste qu'en général, tu as toujours l'air tellement… inatteignable ?

Elle sourit avec mélancolie.

\- Ça veut juste dire que je fais un peu trop bien semblant alors… Elle passa fébrilement une main dans ses cheveux. Mais ici, j'ai pas besoin de garder le masque, si…?

A ces mots, Harry sursauta et la fixa plus attentivement. Valya n'était vraiment pas du genre à cacher ses sentiments. Si elle était en colère, cela se voyait, si elle était triste, on le sentait facilement et ainsi de suite. Mais il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose au fond de ces yeux, cette fameuse étincelle glaciale qui empêchait qu'on puisse totalement deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais là, son regard n'était plus dissimulé par quoique ce soit et Harry pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, déchiffrant sans mal toute sa détresse et son angoisse. Il grimaça, se demandant si finalement il ne préférait pas son éternelle expression froide plutôt que de la voir dans un état pareil.

\- Ça va aller ? osa-t-il. Question stupide mais il avait besoin d'être sûr de la réponse. Est-ce que je peux te laisser un peu et aller regarder… comment ça se passe en bas ?

La mâchoire serrée, la jeune fille opina lentement.

\- C'est bon, Harry, ça ira…

Peu convaincu, le Gryffondor se dirigea tout de même vers la porte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'ouvrit qu'il réalisa que son parrain avait dû se débrouiller pour insonoriser sa chambre. Parce que maintenant que la porte était ouverte, les hurlements étaient parfaitement audibles.

« SEPTEMBRE ?! TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE ÇA FAIT PRESQUE QUATRE MOIS QUE MA FILLE EST BIEN VIVANTE À POUDLARD ET PERSONNE N'A JUGÉ UTILE DE ME PRÉVENIR ?! » La voix de Sirius résonnait dans toute la cage d'escalier. « LA FERME ! PUTAIN ROGUE, JE VAIS TE TUER ! T'ES UN SALAUD, UNE ORDURE ! COMMENT EST-CE QUE T'AS PU FAIRE ÇA HEIN ?! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU T'ES BIEN AMUSÉ AU MOINS, QUE TU T'ES BIEN FOUTU DE MA GUEULE À ME VOIR CHERCHER OÙ ÉTAIT LE PROBLÈME ?! » Valya blanchit d'un coup, pétrifiée sur place et poussa un petit gémissement. Visiblement, savoir que Sirius était dans la maison elle pouvait encaisser mais l'entendre en vrai, c'était trop.

\- Valya… commença Harry avec inquiétude.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, les rugissements de Sirius reprirent de plus belle. « J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE TES EXCUSES MINABLES ! ET PUIS À VOIR LE RÉSULTAT, TU N'AS PAS DÛ ESSAYER BEAUCOUP N'EST-CE PAS ?! EST-CE QUE TU AS PENSÉ UN SEUL INSTANT À CE QU'AURAIT DIT SÉLÈNE ? ET VALYA ?! ÇA NE T'AS PAS DÉRANGÉ DE LUI MENTIR JE SUPPOSE ?! « C'EST LA FILLE DE SIRIUS BLACK DONC C'EST PAS GRAVE, PEU IMPORTE QU'ELLE SOIT AUSSI MA NIÈCE » ? C'EST ÇA QUE TU T'ES DIT, _SERVILUS_ ?! » La réponse ne fut pas perceptible pour eux, par contre, ils purent clairement discerner une autre voix : « SIRIUS ! CALME-TOI ! SIRIUS ! ».

\- C'était qui ça ? interrogea Valya d'un air perdu.

\- Oh… c'est le professeur Lupin.

\- Remus Lupin ? Il est ici ?

\- Euh oui, confirma Harry. Il fait partie de l'Ordre et tout ça…

La jeune Black se mordilla la lèvre avec hésitation.

\- Dis… y'a moyen que… je le vois lui, d'abord…?

ooo

\- Quoi…? balbutia Sirius.

Il avait vaguement entendu Remus réagir à ses côtés mais il n'y prêta pas attention. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était ce que venait d'annoncer Rogue. Rogue qui le scrutait d'un air de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Elle est en haut avec Potter… affirma une nouvelle fois le maître des potions.

Il parlait sur un ton extrêmement prudent, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal sauvage particulièrement féroce qu'il essayait de le calmer.

\- Quoi…? répéta Sirius, incapable de se sortir de son état de choc.

Parce que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait simplement pas être vrai.

\- Ok apparemment, ce n'est pas une blague, intervint Remus. Mais c'est forcément une erreur ! Quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour elle ou… je ne sais pas ! Un sort, une potion, quelque chose !

Sirius observa son ami avec crainte. Il avait raison bien sûr, Servilus avait dû se tromper, tout simplement. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un espoir fou. Pendant ses années passées à Azkaban, Sirius avait passé des heures, des jours entiers à se plonger dans les « Et si…? ». Et si James et Lily avaient réussi à survivre ? Et si ce n'était pas Peter qui les avait trahis ? C'était dingue mais c'était aussi la seule chose qui l'empêchait de le devenir. Cependant, jamais l'un de ses « Et si…? » ne lui avait paru aussi réel qu'à cet instant.

\- Écoutez, exprima Rogue, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai conscience que c'est difficile à croire. Mais nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de vraiment vérifier… Dès qu'elle est arrivée, elle a fait un serment magique pour confirmer son identité. Et même sans ça, il suffit de regarder son comportement… Crois-moi Lupin, il n'y aucun doute à avoir, c'est bien Valyana Black qui est ici.

Pendant quelques secondes, Remus resta silencieux.

\- C'était ça ce que tout le monde cachait ? avança-t-il finalement. Ton attitude, celle de Dumbledore… Et la lettre de Harry.

\- Attends un peu ! réagit soudainement Sirius, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Ça fait des mois que Harry m'a envoyé cette lettre ! Quand est-ce qu'elle est arrivée à l'école ? Il vit nettement Rogue déglutir avec difficulté. Réponds. Maintenant ! siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

\- Le jour de la rentrée… abdiqua le Serpentard.

\- Le jour de… Depuis septembre ?! SEPTEMBRE ?! TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE ÇA FAIT PRESQUE QUATRE MOIS QUE VOUS SAVEZ QUE MA FILLE EST BIEN VIVANTE, QU'ELLE EST À POUDLARD ET PERSONNE N'A JUGÉ UTILE DE ME PRÉVENIR ?!

Rogue hocha lentement la tête. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir le coup venir. Sirius se leva d'un bond et lui envoya directement son poing dans la mâchoire.

\- Black ! Ça va pas la tête, qu'est-ce que…

\- LA FERME ! hurla Sirius, hors de lui. PUTAIN ROGUE, JE VAIS TE TUER ! T'ES UN SALAUD, UNE ORDURE ! COMMENT EST-CE QUE T'AS PU FAIRE ÇA HEIN ?! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU T'ES BIEN AMUSÉ AU MOINS, QUE TU T'ES BIEN FOUTU DE MA GUEULE À ME VOIR CHERCHER OÙ ÉTAIT LE PROBLÈME ?!

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit pitoyablement Rogue. Je n'ai jamais pensé… C'est Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas te mettre au courant, j'ai essayé de le convaincre !

Il voulut essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez mais Sirius se précipita à nouveau sur lui et l'envoya valser contre le mur.

\- J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE TES EXCUSES MINABLES ! ET PUIS À VOIR LE RÉSULTAT, TU N'AS PAS DÛ ESSAYER BEAUCOUP N'EST-CE PAS ?! EST-CE QUE TU AS PENSÉ UN SEUL INSTANT À CE QU'AURAIT DIT SÉLÈNE ? ET VALYA ?! ÇA NE T'AS PAS DÉRANGÉ DE LUI MENTIR JE SUPPOSE ?! « C'EST LA FILLE DE SIRIUS BLACK DONC C'EST PAS GRAVE, PEU IMPORTE QU'ELLE SOIT AUSSI MA NIÈCE » ? C'EST ÇA QUE TU T'ES DIT, _SERVILUS_ ?!

Il tenta de lui asséner un nouveau coup mais sentit deux bras le ceinturer fermement et Rogue en profita pour jeter un solide charme du Bouclier.

\- SIRIUS ! CALME-TOI ! SIRIUS ! C'est bon maintenant…

Un instant, Sirius fut tenté de se dégager de la poigne de Remus et de l'assommer avec un sort pour pouvoir retourner massacrer Rogue tranquillement. Mais un seul coup d'œil vers son ami lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était tout aussi révolté par la situation et qu'il ne comptait pas l'empêcher longtemps de se défouler. Les yeux habituellement couleur miel de Remus viraient lentement à l'ambre, preuve qu'il était prêt à mettre Rogue en pièces lui-même. Un loup-garou ne pouvait se transformer complètement que lors de la pleine lune mais parfois, lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, on pouvait voir l'esprit du loup dans le sien.

Remus le traîna jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il s'effondra sans ménagement.

\- Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment, intima-t-il doucement. Tu auras tout le temps de t'énerver plus tard. Pour l'instant la priorité c'est… tu vois…

\- Bordel Remus… Comment elle va réagir…? s'inquiéta Sirius d'une voix cassée.

\- Apparemment, bien mieux que toi… lança quelqu'un derrière lui.

Sirius se retourna vivement.

\- Harry !

Son filleul s'approcha doucement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Rogue, retranché derrière son bouclier, la figure ensanglantée.

\- Tu l'as frappé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton choqué.

Sirius grogna à la manière d'un animal, découvrant ses dents comme lorsqu'il était Patmol.

\- Evidemment que je l'ai frappé ! s'emporta-t-il. Ça fait quatre mois ! QUATRE PUTAINS DE MOIS ET CE CONNARD NE M'A RIEN DIT ! PERSONNE NE M'A RIEN DIT !

\- Sirius ! protesta Remus d'un air de reproche.

L'Animagus ne réalisa son erreur qu'en apercevant l'écrasante culpabilité qui brillait dans les yeux de Harry.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutia le jeune homme, je…

\- Au lieu de vous apitoyer sur vous-même, vous devriez vous réjouir de tenir encore sur vos jambes, Potter ! coupa Rogue d'un ton hargneux. J'aurais pensé vous retrouver dans un état bien pire que le mien…

\- LA FERME SERVILUS ! tonitrua aussitôt Sirius. Je te promets que si tu l'ouvres encore, je te jette un _Silencio_ !

Harry gigota en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, elle n'a pas si mal réagi en fin de compte. Et euh… si vous êtes d'accord, elle voudrait vous voir professeur Lupin…

\- Moi ? s'étonna Remus en même temps que Sirius grondait d'indignation.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Remus ?! Je veux la voir, je veux voir Valya, maintenant ! réclama-t-il. Brusquement, une idée atroce lui vint en tête. Harry… souffla-t-il alors d'un ton suppliant, ne me dis pas que elle, elle ne veut pas me voir ?! Tu as assuré qu'elle avait bien réagi…

\- Quoi ?! Non pas du tout ! réfuta son filleul en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des Gallions. Elle veut juste voir le professeur Lupin pour discuter parce que… je sais pas trop en fait mais ce n'est pas pour t'éviter, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi mais c'est juste que… c'est Valya, tu vois…? ajouta Harry comme si ça expliquait tout. C'est souvent difficile de comprendre à quoi elle pense.

Il haussa les épaules avec gêne et Sirius se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Non, il ne voyait pas justement. Harry connaissait mieux Valya que lui. Il avait passé du temps avec elle, il lui avait parlé, tout ce que Sirius n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire jusqu'à présent. Il savait que c'était complètement stupide d'être jaloux mais là, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de se maîtriser et émit un gémissement anéanti. Et si Harry se trompait ? Si Valya ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler, qu'elle préférait être loin de lui ? Sans compter les milliers d'autres questions sans réponses à commencer par où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu disparaître pendant quatorze ans. Sirius sentit une main presser gentiment son bras.

\- Respire Patmol, tout va bien ok ? lui intima Remus. Je vais monter, Valya et moi on va discuter un peu et je te promets de redescendre très vite.

A moitié dans le brouillard, Sirius ne put qu'hocher la tête, incapable de dompter la peur qui l'étreignait.

ooo

Remus Lupin avait toujours été quelqu'un de particulièrement observateur. C'était en partie à cause de sa condition de loup-garou bien sûr, ses sens étaient largement plus développés que la moyenne. Une meilleure vue, une meilleure ouïe. Un meilleur odorat. Tout le monde avait une odeur particulière, une fragrance qui flottait dans l'air autour de lui. Les gens ne sentaient rien sauf lorsqu'ils étaient très près de quelqu'un, mais Remus si. Lily par exemple, elle avait un parfum plutôt fleuri, avec le lilas qui prédominait et une senteur d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Pour James, c'était une odeur plus chaude, mélange de soleil, de bois et de citron. Sirius embaumait la pluie à plein nez, avec une touche de cuir et de rhum en arrière plan. Et Valya… Valya sentait l'orage. Remus pouvait le flairer alors qu'il ne se trouvait même pas encore dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils. La seule autre personne de sa connaissance qui avait cette odeur, c'était Harry.

Le loup-garou renifla en se concentrant. Le parfum était sensiblement le même mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Derrière cette fameuse odeur d'orage, le Gryffondor sentait comme lorsqu'on se trouvait à côté d'une rivière. L'eau fraiche mais aussi la terre et les herbes. Alors que Valya… c'était comme se balader au milieu de la forêt. La terre certes, mais surtout les arbres, les feuilles. Différences subtiles mais tout de même présentes. Remus secoua la tête. Il était ridicule à essayer d'analyser des odeurs comme il l'aurait fait avec des copies d'élèves. Mais le loup en lui était intéressé, intrigué même, et c'était difficile de se focaliser sur autre chose. Il coupa brièvement sa respiration et se força à monter les dernières marches. La porte de la chambre de Sirius était ouverte. Remus s'avança sur le seuil pour pouvoir détailler la jeune fille assise sur le lit. Elle leva la tête et il se statufia sur place. Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement fascinant et en même temps de presque dérangeant à voir les yeux bleus glaciaux de Sirius sur le visage de Sélène.

\- Merlin tout puissant… souffla-t-il.

Une moue goguenarde se peignit sur les traits de Valya.

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais… sérieux, ça commence à devenir franchement chiant cette manie de tous être ahuris devant ma tête, là ! Vous êtes Remus Lupin n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna-t-elle tout de suite après.

\- En effet. Tu peux m'appeler Remus ou Lunard si tu veux. Ça fait des semaines que je répète la même chose à Harry mais c'est bien connu que les Gryffondor sont bornés, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Donc, tu es Valya…

Les lèvres de la jeune blonde s'étirèrent sur un sourire amusé.

\- _En effet_ …

Remus dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était exactement le genre de remarque qu'aurait pu sortir Sirius. Le loup-garou reprit rapidement son observation. La plupart des gens auraient surement affirmé que Valya ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sélène mais qu'elle avait les yeux de Sirius. L'inverse de Harry avec ses parents en somme. Pour Remus, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Les cheveux de Valya étaient légèrement plus clairs que ceux de Sélène et elle avait le teint plus bronzé, comme si elle avait passé régulièrement du temps au soleil. L'angle de sa mâchoire était moins pointu et ses joues plus creusées. Ses yeux en revanche, avaient exactement la même forme et la même couleur que ceux de Patmol mais l'expression était différente. Encore un peu plus froids, plus difficiles à sonder que ceux de son ami. Il repéra facilement la petite cicatrice sur son sourcil droit, l'anneau d'argent accroché à son oreille et les débuts de tatouages sur ses bras, en partie dissimulés par les manches de son sweat à capuche. Elle s'agita sur le lit, attendant qu'il finisse son examen et il aperçut d'autres traces vers la base de son cou. Des marques qui avaient une couleur presque argentée pour lui, vestiges d'anciennes blessures. Remus gronda intérieurement. Ça, c'était mauvais par contre. Sirius n'allait sûrement pas apprécier.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'y avait pas que les odeurs qu'il pouvait sentir mais également les émotions, dans une moindre mesure. Actuellement, Valya irradiait d'un étrange mélange de confiance et de méfiance, avec une pointe de colère camouflée derrière. « Elle sait qu'il ne pourra rien lui arriver ici mais elle doute de ce qui va suivre et la maison ne lui plait pas », devina Remus.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens…? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va, vraiment, lui assura Valya. Harry m'a déjà posé la question au moins mille fois, vous savez.

\- Je crois qu'il trouve que tu prends la situation un peu trop bien, rit doucement Remus.

\- Hum… oui je crois que j'ai saisi… Mais c'est pas si choquant que ça dans un sens. Je veux dire, moi j'ai jamais pensé que mon père était mort. Je savais qu'il devait bien être quelque part, juste… je ne pensais pas qu'il était ici. J'avoue que ça m'a bien énervée quand j'ai compris mais c'est tout. Limite, ça m'a plus surprise quand j'ai appris qu'il s'était échappé de prison.

Remus hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il voyait bien où elle voulait en venir. C'était la colère qui avait prédominé, contrairement à Sirius qui avait dû réaliser en plus que oui, sa fille était en fait bien vivante.

\- Comment il va ? demanda soudainement la jeune blonde de son timbre rauque.

\- Eh bien, comme tu as dû l'entendre, Sirius a un peu de mal à appréhender la nouvelle mais…

\- Non ! Valya secoua la tête. Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Je veux dire… avec Azkaban et tout ça. Comment il va…?

Remus cligna des yeux. Très peu de personnes avaient osé poser cette question. Certaines par peur d'être indiscrètes et déranger Sirius, les autres parce qu'elles présumaient qu'il s'était plutôt bien remis de son séjour à la prison. Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas. Azkaban laissait des traces presque indélébiles, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Valya attendait une réponse, ses yeux emplis d'une détermination farouche. Remus soupira. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de cacher la vérité, surtout s'il voulait que la jeune fille lui fasse un minimum confiance.

\- Il va… plus ou moins bien, concéda le loup-garou. Certains jours c'est vraiment dur, les Détraqueurs ont fait remonter beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs mais il s'accroche. Il a l'air déjà bien mieux depuis qu'il n'est pas obligé de fuir et de se cacher sans arrêt. Sirius… l'enfermement ne lui réussit pas, forcément. Alors, il déteste encore plus cette maison mais au moins, il est au chaud et il mange à sa faim. Et… je pense que discuter un peu avec toi ne pourra lui faire que du bien…

\- J'en sais trop rien, hésita Valya en détournant les yeux. Ça fait tellement longtemps et… je suis à Serpentard, vous voyez ? lâcha-t-elle comme pour essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. C'est… je suis à Serpentard… répéta-t-elle d'un ton abattu.

\- Sincèrement Valya, je crois que c'est vraiment le dernier souci de Sirius là, répliqua Remus. Le plus important, c'est que vous soyez ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Si. Vous avez raison. C'est… Oh…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il.

\- Je crois que je sais pourquoi Harry et mon oncle ont arrêté d'obéir à Dumbledore.

Remus lui adressa une moue interrogative. La jeune blonde sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant elle.

\- _Spero Patronum_!

Hébété, le loup-garou observa la traînée de lumière se condenser pour constituer une forme distincte. Celle d'un énorme chien au pelage hérissé. Remus s'approcha de la jeune Black, les yeux brillants, et lui serra brièvement l'épaule dans un geste de soutien, tandis que le chien argenté s'enfuyait vers les escaliers.

\- Viens, proposa-t-il. On va aller voir ton père, maintenant…

ooo

Sirius trépignait littéralement dans la cuisine. Il ne tenait pas en place, sous le regard inquiet de Harry et celui, furieux, de Rogue. En effet, exaspéré par les remarques acerbes du maître des potions, Sirius avait mis sa menace à exécution et il lui avait jeté un sortilège de Silence suivi de plusieurs sorts de son invention, ce qui faisait que Servilus ressemblait à présent à une sorte de grosse limace violette avec des taches jaunâtres. Normalement, Rogue n'hésitait pas à se défendre et à répliquer mais là, Sirius avait pu profiter de sa culpabilité et donc de son grand manque de réactivité. Sauf que même la vue du Serpentard en train de se tortiller dans un coin ne parvenait pas à le détendre. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer en lui confiant quelques anecdotes au sujet de Valya mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?! s'énerva-t-il. Pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps ?

\- Elle voulait sûrement parler au professeur Lupin pour une raison précise, ça peut prendre un moment, le calma Harry.

Sirius gémit faiblement. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans un ordre dépourvu de sens, les questions se mêlant aux reproches, à la colère et à l'espoir.

\- Y'a des choses que je dois savoir en priorité ? questionna-t-il enfin. Je ne sais pas, des… des trucs pour pouvoir… lancer la conversation ?

Il se sentait totalement misérable d'en être réduit à quémander des informations auprès de son filleul. Il avait l'air tout simplement pathétique, avide du moindre renseignement, aussi minuscule soit-il.

\- Hum… hésita Harry. Comme je t'ai dit, elle est à Serpentard, annonça-t-il avec un ton d'excuse. Mais elle reste tout le temps avec Nott et il est assez sympa. Elle aime le Quidditch et les trucs moldus, elle… on fait le mur régulièrement pour aller côté Moldu, ajouta-t-il en rougissant. Elle ne se laisse pas faire, on a réussi à faire virer Ombrage tous ensemble. Elle te ressemble, conclut-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Sirius trembla. C'était beaucoup et tellement peu à la fois. Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement rattraper quatorze ans d'absence et de séparation ? Valya avait bien dû vivre quelque part, est-ce qu'elle avait une famille ailleurs ? « Avec un père adoptif par exemple… », songea-t-il la gorge nouée.

\- Au fait, demanda-t-il brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Pardon ? s'exclama le Gryffondor.

\- Tu as dit que c'était à cause de Dumbledore tout ça et que finalement vous avez décidé de ne plus l'écouter ? Au bout de quatre mois… Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour que vous changiez d'avis comme ça, non ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma apparemment sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer davantage, une forme argentée jaillit du mur pour atterrir souplement devant lui. Un Patronus. Hébété, Sirius contempla le grand chien qui était occupé à renifler les chaussures de Harry. Son filleul se passa une main dans les cheveux avec lassitude.

\- A cause de ça… lâcha-t-il.

Sirius eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ce nouveau choc que des pas résonnaient déjà dans l'escalier. Terrifié, il fixa la porte avec la même sensation que si un Mangemort allait débarquer. Remus apparut dans l'encadrement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne décrocha pas un mot mais son regard parlait pour lui. Le loup-garou se décala légèrement, laissant apparaître une jeune fille de quinze ans, aussi blonde que l'avait été sa mère. Elle avait le regard fermement rivé vers ses baskets. Sirius sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, cloué sur place et la tension dans la pièce était à son comble, personne n'osant briser le silence. Lentement, très lentement, Valya releva la tête. Il regarda fixement les deux yeux bleu gris identiques aux siens et à partir de là, il fut incapable de se rappeler comment les événements s'étaient enchainés exactement.

Tout ce que Sirius savait, c'est qu'il était resté très longtemps figé au beau milieu de la cuisine, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux arrondis sous le choc. L'instant d'après, il serrait fermement sa fille dans ses bras, les larmes roulant sans retenue sur ses joues. Et il entendit un simple mot, soufflé à mi-voix. « Papa… ».

* * *

 **Alors alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette fameuse rencontre ? ;) Pour la suite, je préfère prévenir, pendant deux-trois chapitres, il va évidemment y avoir beaucoup de points de vue de Valya et de Sirius mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on retrouvera très vite les autres ! Et oui, vous serez bientôt fixés sur le sort de Dumbledore... :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **\- Pour l'inconnu qui a laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Haha, je trouve que ton pronostic était plutôt juste finalement ! Walburga ça sera dans le prochain chapitre et je retiens l'idée des chaudrons qui volent ! A bientôt !**


	22. Un air de famille

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé ! ;)**

 **Note : Hey ! Bon, encore une fois, petit retard de publication mais voilà le chapitre 21. C'est un chapitre assez chargé, avec pas mal d'événements. Comme toujours, merci à Corentin, alias LovePara, et à Marion, pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections. Merci à tous les lecteurs, ceux qui suivent depuis le début et ceux qui s'ajoutent petit à petit, et un gros gros merci pour toutes les reviews ! Le chapitre 22 s'intitulera _La couleur de Noël,_ le titre est assez transparent mais je veux bien avoir vos hypothèses quand même ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)**

 **Infos en vrac : Je vais changer mon jour de publication et passer du samedi au dimanche, ça sera plus pratique pour moi et j'arriverai mieux à tenir les délais. Au passage, j'en profite pour signaler qu'il y aura bien un chapitre publié la semaine prochaine mais je vais à un festival pendant tout le week-end et je ne sais pas si j'aurais du temps pour poster le dimanche. Je publierais donc à un moment, entre le vendredi et le mardi mais c'est exceptionnel.**

 **CHAPITRE.21 : Un air de famille ( _Pumped up Kicks_ – Foster The People)**

* * *

 _Les Détraqueurs étaient partout. Ils entouraient l'homme et il n'avait aucun moyen d'en réchapper. Elle voulait crier, bouger, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour aller l'aider mais elle était comme tétanisée. L'un des Détraqueurs s'approcha de l'homme au sol et se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'un seul souffle, il commença à aspirer et elle hurla intérieurement lorsqu'il laissa retomber le corps, désormais privé de son âme. L'homme aux cheveux noirs n'arborait plus qu'un regard vide, dépourvu de toute étincelle de vie. Il parut rapetisser, son visage changeant et ses cheveux raccourcissant en même temps, laissant bientôt la place à un adolescent aux yeux vert émeraude. « Harry… » A nouveau, les Détraqueurs se précipitèrent sur lui. Et le manège se répéta sans jamais s'arrêter. Ils y passaient tous, Ralph, Gabriel, Remus et bien d'autres. Systématiquement, un Détraqueur les embrassait et ils se transformaient en quelqu'un d'autre qui finissait lui aussi par subir le Baiser. Et elle s'époumonait encore et encore alors que personne ne l'entendait. Brusquement, tous les Détraqueurs disparurent sauf un. Il glissa vers elle et commença lui aussi à se métamorphoser. La créature prit une figure humaine, la peau pâle, les yeux clairs, de longs cheveux blond platine poussant sur son crâne. Bientôt, c'était un homme au visage familier qui se tenait devant elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix. « Lucius ? » souffla-t-elle d'un ton presque étonné. Le blond la saisit par les poignets en s'inclinant vers elle et il sourit d'un air bestial. « Non. Moi je suis Drago… »._

Valya se réveilla en hurlant. Elle se redressa dans son lit, la respiration erratique, luttant contre la nausée. Une fois de plus son t-shirt de pyjama était trempé et elle s'empressa de l'enlever, avant de le jeter par terre d'un geste rageur. « Foutu cauchemar… », haleta-t-elle à voix basse. Ça faisait des années et pourtant, la blessure était toujours aussi vive. Merci Merlin, la chambre était insonorisée sinon elle aurait probablement réveillé toute la maison. Avec précaution, la jeune blonde se mit sur ses pieds, tangua légèrement mais réussit à se stabiliser. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'approcha du miroir accroché sur un mur et s'immobilisa face à son reflet. Valya se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait vraiment une très, très sale tête. Son teint était plus livide que jamais, ses yeux trop brillants et trop sombres, d'immenses cernes noirâtres mangeant son regard. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle évitait les miroirs en règle générale. Elle avait trop de traces sur la peau, trop de plaies pour apprécier de passer des heures à s'admirer comme certaines filles. Elle n'avait pas honte de son corps, elle ne se privait pas d'aller draguer des mecs et plus si affinité, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas faite si ses cicatrices l'avaient vraiment dérangée. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps les garçons s'en fichaient aussi. Mais ça ne restait pas très agréable à voir, même pour elle. C'était la raison des tatouages. Elle sourit nonchalamment en passant une main sur la parodie de Marque des Ténèbres qui ornait son avant-bras gauche. Le lion et le serpent enlacés. Ça, c'était vraiment cool par contre. Pouvoir se dessiner n'importe quoi sur la peau, sans aucune limite. Pas forcément dans une volonté de cacher les marques, simplement pour attirer l'attention sur autre chose, qu'elle avait cette fois choisi et non pas subi.

Valya frissonna et se décida enfin à bouger. Elle attrapa un gros pull qui traînait sur une chaise et l'enfila rapidement. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre et s'engouffra dans les escaliers, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible et d'éviter de faire craquer les marches. C'était complètement inutile de rester couchée dans l'état où elle était, elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas de toute manière. Si elle parvenait à trouver le sommeil, elle ferait un nouveau cauchemar à coup sûr. Pour avoir quelques heures de repos, sa seule solution c'était de faire la grasse matinée. En plus, la maison l'oppressait, lui donnait cette foutue impression d'enfermement, réveillant ainsi une claustrophobie déjà bien présente.

La jeune fille descendit jusqu'au salon et entra, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Il faisait un froid de Noueux dans la pièce et elle sortit sa baguette pour marmonner un « _Incendio !_ » en direction de la cheminée. Un bon feu s'alluma aussitôt, le bois craquant agréablement, et Valya alla s'installer par terre devant le canapé, les bras autour de ses genoux. Elle adorait le feu. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et en même temps d'incroyablement reposant à regarder les flammes danser inlassablement. Le spectacle était presque hypnotisant. Elle inspira profondément, fronçant les sourcils en sentant la légère odeur marine qui se dégageait du pull noir qu'elle portait. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait du pull que Drago lui avait passé et qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui rendre. Valya se blottit un peu plus dans le vêtement. Il était légèrement trop grand pour elle bien sûr mais l'odeur de Drago était assez réconfortante, lui rappelant des souvenirs d'une enfance qui paraissait se trouver à des millions d'années lumières à présent. Le geste de Drago lui avait redonné une fragile petite lueur d'espoir et c'était juste grisant.

La jeune blonde devait reconnaître qu'elle avait bien besoin de se calmer un peu. Elle avait retrouvé Sirius. Son père. C'était à la fois génial et un peu effrayant. Rien qu'en y pensant, elle avait encore envie de sauter partout en criant. Ils étaient restés pendant un très long moment au beau milieu de la cuisine, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sirius pleurait sans retenue et Valya… Pour elle, Noël était clairement arrivé une semaine en avance cette année. C'était si facile, si confortable de pouvoir redevenir pendant quelques instants la petite fille émerveillée qu'elle avait quelque fois été, avant que tout ne soit balayé par le poids de la douleur et de la colère. Ensuite, ils avaient discuté. Elle avait demandé à Harry de rester car même si une partie d'elle avait très envie de lui faire la tête, l'autre savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Et comme elle l'avait avoué, elle n'était pas mieux que lui, loin de là. Le Gryffondor avait très bien rempli son rôle d'intermédiaire et, si la conversation avait été assez embarrassée au début, ils s'étaient très vite détendus. Sirius avait eu un énorme fou rire lorsque les adolescents lui avaient expliqué ce qu'ils avaient imaginé pour se débarrasser d'Ombrage, et Harry et Valya avaient beaucoup apprécié les quelques anecdotes sur les Maraudeurs qu'il leur avait livrées.

\- Il n'est pas un peu tard pour traîner dans le salon ? lança une voix dans son dos.

Valya sursauta et se retourna d'un seul coup. Sirius était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage. Elle jura à voix basse, se maudissant pour ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver et il éclata d'un rire rauque, le son rappelant fortement l'aboiement d'un chien. La jeune blonde secoua la tête d'un air dépité, les joues rougies. Elle n'était pas facile à surprendre, en général elle pouvait entendre les gens arriver de loin. Ça, c'était de l'entraînement. Elle était également capable de se faire très discrète et de se déplacer sans bruit, ce qui était plus que pratique. Et ça par contre, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'habitude. Ce n'était pas magique non plus. Juste un autre truc qu'elle avait apparemment hérité de son père. Une aptitude qui avait due lui être très utile lors de ses diverses excursions dans Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis, à l'époque où ils étaient encore étudiants. Toujours souriant, Sirius vint s'affaler sur le canapé, juste à côté d'elle.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à une heure pareille ? s'enquit-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître décontracté.

\- Je… j'arrive pas à dormir, reconnut la jeune fille.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause d'aujourd'hui ? C'était une soirée plutôt mouvementée, il y a de quoi être perturbé…

\- Non… Juste, je ne dors pas beaucoup en général.

\- Et la maison n'arrange rien, c'est ça ? J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas à l'aise, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. J'adorerais aller autre part mais j'ai bien peur qu'on soit coincés ici, ragea son père.

\- C'est pas grave, l'apaisa Valya. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air blasé. J'y ai déjà passé deux ans, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

\- Deux ans… répéta-t-il. Grâce à Regulus. Si seulement j'avais su… Mon petit frère a bien rattrapé ses erreurs de jeunesse finalement. Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

La jeune blonde se tendit immédiatement.

\- Quoi ensuite ? rétorqua-t-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Eh bien, tu as dit qu'il était mort, poursuivit sombrement Sirius. Je suppose, enfin j'espère, que tu n'es pas restée avec mes parents. Alors qui est-ce qui s'est occupé de toi ?

Sirius la fixait avec insistance, attendant sa réponse. Valya se mordit la lèvre durement, son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour inventer une histoire, n'importe laquelle. Un instant, elle faillit craquer et tout lui raconter. Sauf qu'elle savait que si elle commençait à s'expliquer, elle ne réussirait pas à s'arrêter. Elle devrait parler de Julia, Marcus, Cassandre, de Kieran et de Matthew. Elle devrait parler de Drago. Et ça, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Parce qu'elle savait que ça ferait de la peine à Sirius. Si elle évoquait Julia, elle détruirait toutes les certitudes qu'il avait pu avoir sur sa relation avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Marcus et Cassandre, définitivement non merci, elle refusait d'avoir un meurtre sur la conscience. Kieran était sûrement le pire. Elle avait tout tenté pour le raisonner, elle s'était acharnée pendant des mois et rien n'y faisait. Quand il s'agissait d'être stupide, il faisait preuve d'une telle capacité d'obstination qu'il lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il était borné, arrogant, complètement obtus et il se montrait si certain d'avoir choisi son camp que Valya avait tout simplement cessé d'y croire. Quant à Matthew… C'était tellement une cause perdue qu'elle n'avait même jamais espéré. En gros, rien qu'elle ne pouvait totalement avouer à son père, à part si elle voulait vraiment qu'il pète les plombs. Et pour ce qui était de Drago, la jeune blonde savait que c'était une affaire entre elle et lui. Une situation qu'ils devraient régler à deux et elle n'avait aucune intention d'impliquer qui que ce soit pour le moment. Alors elle baissa la tête, refusant de mentir en le regardant droit dans les yeux, même si le mensonge n'en devenait ainsi que plus visible.

\- Oh… euh… C'est Ralph. Ralph Simons, tu te souviens ? Il était à Serpentard, dans la même année que toi quand vous étiez à Poudlard. Et c'était un ami d'oncle Reg', alors c'est lui qui m'a récupérée.

\- Hum… bien sûr… opina Sirius. Il n'était pas dupe et cela se voyait. Et donc je dois en conclure que c'est la faute de Ralph si tu as toutes ces cicatrices…

Valya eut l'impression de s'être pris un Cognard en pleine tête. « Voilà ce que ça rapporte de raconter des bobards ! » fredonna une petite voix dans sa tête. Maintenant, son père croyait que Ralph était le genre de type suffisamment salaud pour maltraiter les enfants. Foutrement génial.

\- Non… balbutia-t-elle. Non ! C'est… le Quidditch ! Je ne fais pas attention et… je me blesse facilement quoi.

Sans un mot, Sirius lui désigna une marque de brûlure sur son bras gauche, découvert par sa manche remontée. Puis une vieille blessure clairement due à un _Sectumsempra_. Une trace de sortilège de Découpe. Puis une autre et encore une autre… La jeune fille chercha désespérément quoi répondre, complètement paniquée. Sirius secoua la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Raah… Laisse tomber, va. On n'est pas pressés. Tu en parleras quand tu auras envie d'en parler.

Valya se remit à respirer et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Ça lui faisait déjà ça de moins à s'inquiéter.

\- Au fait, reprit son père après un temps de silence, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre demain matin et c'était prévu que Dumbledore vienne, alors je préfère te prévenir…

\- Cette espèce de vieux cinglé qui croit toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde… grommela Valya avec rage.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, renchérit sinistrement Sirius. Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça… Au moins Rogue a eu ce qu'il méritait, c'est déjà ça mais il n'y pas que lui qui a gardé le secret. Harry…

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu en veux à Harry ? coupa-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

\- Non, pas vraiment, marmonna Sirius. Je sais qu'il a voulu bien faire. Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Par contre, je pensais que TOI tu lui en voudrais…

\- Non, affirma Valya. Je me suis expliquée avec lui et… c'est réglé, c'est tout.

Son père ricana.

\- Tu aimes bien Harry n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas comme tu penses ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. C'est juste… il ne colle pas vraiment à l'image que je me faisais d'un Potter.

Le portrait d'un certain rouquin aux yeux noisette s'imposa à son esprit et elle gloussa intérieurement. Définitivement rien à voir avec Harry.

\- C'est si mal que ça d'être comme un Potter pour toi ? s'étonna Sirius d'un air déçu. J'ai conscience que Ralph Simons ou Regulus ne devaient pas spécialement apprécier James mais je t'assure que c'était quelqu'un de bien…

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! rigola-t-elle. James… Je sais qu'il était génial. Mais avec Harry… disons qu'il y a eu un effet de surprise, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Harry ressemble à James pourtant.

\- Eh bien… pas tant que ça, si ? hésita Valya. D'accord physiquement c'est son portrait craché mais sinon… Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps et je sais qu'il a eu une vie très différente de celle de James mais quand même, ils n'ont vraiment pas le même caractère.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison dans un sens, reconnut Sirius. Remus me dit souvent que Harry tient plus de Lily.

\- Hum… en fait… je ne trouve pas non plus, révéla Valya. Pour ce que j'en sais, Lily c'était plutôt une bosseuse, elle lisait beaucoup, elle respectait le règlement, non ? Un peu comme Granger presque. Harry, tout ça il s'en fiche pas mal on dirait. Travailler c'est pas son truc, lire non plus… Il a de bonnes notes sans plus, il préfère largement jouer au Quidditch. Le seul cours qui l'intéresse vraiment c'est la défense contre les forces du Mal même si cette année c'était plutôt mal parti. La jeune fille s'interrompit devant le regard songeur de son père. J'imagine que les enfants ne ressemblent pas toujours à leurs parents de toute façon…

\- Oui, ça dépend, approuva Sirius. Parce que quelque fois, les enfants ressemblent beaucoup à leurs parents… Il s'empara d'un paquet de cartes qui traînait sur la table basse. Puisqu'on n'est pas prêts d'aller dormir ni l'un ni l'autre, ça te dit une petite partie de Bataille Explosive ?

\- Si tu veux, accepta Valya, mais je suis vraiment nulle à ce jeu.

Son père lui renvoya un clin d'œil complice.

\- Moi aussi.

ooo

Harry était attablé dans la cuisine, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. A ses côtés, Valya ronchonnait, répétant inlassablement qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Le Gryffondor pouffa et regarda sa montre, qui indiquait presque onze heures. Il lui envoya un petit coup de coude amical.

\- T'es vraiment pas du matin, pas vrai ?

La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard noir.

\- Toi non plus tu ne serais pas du matin si tu dormais à peine quatre heures par nuit !

\- Mais comme ensuite tu roupilles toute la matinée, tu rattrapes largement tes heures de sommeil en retard ! rétorqua Harry avec un sourire taquin.

Valya lui tira puérilement la langue et il éclata de rire tandis que Ron les contemplait d'un air mauvais. Hermione et les Weasley étaient arrivés un peu avant eux la veille au soir, escortés par Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à l'heure du dîner et, si Fred, Georges et Ginny n'avaient pas hésité à aller bavarder avec Sirius et Valya, Ron s'était une fois de plus mis à l'écart pour bouder. Comme souvent, Hermione avait préféré s'installer aux côtés de Lupin, jetant de temps à autre des regards courroucés en direction de Harry. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que lui et Rogue étaient passés outre l'avis de Dumbledore en ce qui concernait la famille Black.

Le petit groupe d'adolescents avait presque fini de manger et quelques membres de l'Ordre commençaient à aller et venir autour d'eux dans la cuisine. La porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand.

\- Oh, bonjour jeunes gens ! Messieurs Weasley, miss Granger, Harry et… Valyana…

Harry se figea instantanément. Dumbledore se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec son habituel sourire de papy gâteau. « Heureusement que Sirius n'est pas encore là… », songea Harry. A la place, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Valya, qui n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête à l'entrée du directeur. Ron et Hermione lancèrent un vague « bonjour » et se dépêchèrent de retourner à leurs bols de chocolat chaud. Manifestement, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était sortir de la pièce avant l'explosion qui allait inévitablement suivre. A l'inverse, les jumeaux s'étaient redressés sur leur chaise, impatients d'assister au spectacle. Sauf que le spectacle en question fut assez décevant.

\- Hum miss Black ? interrogea Dumbledore. Tout va bien ? Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Écoutez, j'ai conscience que vous devez nourrir quelques rancœurs à mon égard mais… nous ne devrions pas rester bloqués dans le passé. Le mieux serait de repartir sur de bonnes bases, après tout, je ne voulais que votre bien et celui de Sirius…

Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand, outré par le culot du directeur. Il voulut répliquer mais fut aussitôt arrêté par un discret coup de pied sous la table, envoyé par Valya. Il la fixa comme si elle était tombée sur la tête, complètement ahuri. De son côté, Dumbledore semblait passablement décontenancé par l'indifférence manifeste de la jeune blonde.

\- Bien… balbutia-t-il. J'espère que vous avez compris que mes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de discuter, j'en serais ravi. Je… je vais voir si tout le monde est arrivé pour la réunion…

Il sortit presque à reculons, laissant la porte se refermer sur lui et Harry bondit sur Valya.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Me dis pas que tu vas le laisser partir comme ça ?! Je croyais que tu allais littéralement l'assassiner à la seconde où tu le verrais !

\- J'attends, déclara simplement la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ?! protesta le Survivant. Comment ça tu « att…

« DUMBLEDORE, ESPÈCE DE VIEUX SÉNILE ! », explosa une voix dans le hall d'entrée. Valya jeta un négligent coup de baguette en direction de la porte pour l'entrouvrir et le volume des cris de Sirius augmenta considérablement. « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DANS LE CRÂNE, PAR GODRIC ?! C'EST L'EXCÈS DE BONBONS AU CITRON QUI VOUS EST MONTÉ AU CERVEAU ?! VOUS N'AVIEZ AUCUNE AUTORITÉ POUR PRENDRE CETTE DÉCISION ! AUCUNE ! JE DEVRAIS VOUS VIRER DE CETTE MAISON À COUPS DE PIEDS ! ET JE VOUS INTERDIS DE VOUS APPROCHER DE MA FILLE, ELLE N'A PAS BESOIN QU'UN VIEUX GÂTEUX DANS VOTRE GENRE VIENNE FOURRER SON NEZ LÀ OÙ ÇA NE LE REGARDE PAS ! ». Sirius dut faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle où Dumbledore en profita pour répliquer, même s'ils ne purent entendre sa réponse. « LA MEILLEURE SOLUTION ?! NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?! IL EST GRAND TEMPS QUE VOUS ARRÊTIEZ D'OUTREPASSER VOS FONCTIONS ET DE VOUS PRENDRE POUR MERLIN, _DIRECTEUR_ ! VOUS… ». Son parrain n'eut pas le temps d'exposer plus longtemps le fond de sa pensée puisque une autre voix vint se joindre à la cacophonie. Walburga Black avait décidé de se réveiller. « IMMOOOONNNNNDES BÂTARDS ! TRAÎTRES, VERMINES ! ET TOI… TOI TU ES ALLÉ TE SOUILLER AVEC UNE RACAILLE DE SANG-MÊLÉE, TU OSES RAMENER À NOUVEAU TON INFÂME PROGÉNITURE DANS NOTRE ILLUSTRE DEMEURE… ». « LA FERME ! », rugit Sirius tandis que les autres portraits du hall se mettaient à brailler à leur tour.

\- Apparemment, ma _grand-mère_ est toujours aussi charmante… commenta Valya avec sarcasme. Elle s'étira tranquillement alors que Harry la fixait d'un air médusé. Tu vois, rajouta-t-elle à son adresse, pas besoin de me fatiguer à hurler aussi tôt le matin, il fait très bien le travail à ma place…

\- Mais… mais c'est… bégaya Harry.

\- Retors ? Machiavélique ? suggéra Hermione, qui avait l'air complètement effarée par les paroles de Sirius envers le directeur de Poudlard.

\- J'allais dire Serpentard, reconnut Harry en jetant un regard d'excuse à la jeune blonde qui haussa les épaules.

\- Je le prends comme un compliment, déclara-t-elle avec provocation.

Elle observa Ron qui se contenait avec peine de répliquer quelque chose d'insultant. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer une foule de gens. Heureusement, ils avaient fini leur petit-déjeuner et débarrassé la vaisselle. Harry rougit en se rendant compte qu'il était encore en pyjama, avec un vieux t-shirt de Quidditch, alors qu'il n'avait même jamais vu certaines personnes présentes dans la pièce. Petit à petit, des groupes se formèrent, s'installant à la table pour discuter de tout et de rien. Certains épiaient Valya à la dérobée en arborant un air perplexe. Dumbledore se précipita dans la cuisine comme s'il était pourchassé par un dragon, un magnifique cocard autour de son œil droit. Et fermant la marche, un Sirius fou de rage, vociférant sans interruption, difficilement retenu par Remus Lupin. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude apparemment. Malheureusement pour lui, le directeur eut la mauvaise idée de hausser le ton.

\- Sirius ! tenta-t-il sévèrement. Ça suffit maintenant, je…

\- NE VOUS AVISEZ PAS DE ME DONNNER DES ORDRES, ESPÈCE DE VIEUX HIBOU DÉCRÉPI ! C'EST MA MAISON ICI, JE PEUX TRÈS BIEN DÉCIDER DE VOUS INTERDIRE L'ACCÈS !

\- Oh pitié Black, on sait très bien que tu n'oserais pas… railla Rogue.

\- TA GUEULE SERVILUS !

Sirius ne s'embarrassa pas avec des scrupules et jeta directement un sortilège de Silence en direction du maître des potions.

\- Euh… Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici…? osa Charlie Weasley.

D'après les dires de Ron, son frère n'assistait pas souvent aux réunions puisqu'il devait en même temps assurer son travail de dragonnier en Roumanie. Harry nota qu'il semblait particulièrement harassé et tendu, peut-être à cause de l'imminente paternité de son grand frère.

\- Bon… Remus s'avança vers Valya. Autant faire ça maintenant, alors… tout le monde, je vous présente Valya Black.

\- Hey ! lança la jeune blonde avec un rictus insolent et un petit geste de la main.

Un grand silence emplit la pièce, suivi d'un véritable tollé.

\- Quoi ?! C'est impossible enfin !

\- Sirius, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire que…

\- Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que ça signifie enfin ?!

\- Hum… lança le directeur avec gêne. Eh bien, il se trouve que cette jeune fille est arrivée à Poudlard en début d'année…

Harry regarda avec amusement Valya bailler d'un air ennuyé tandis que Dumbledore poursuivait son discours. Bientôt, des exclamations indignées retentissaient un peu partout.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez laissé passer quatre mois avant de prévenir Sirius ?! s'insurgea Dedalus Diggle. Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

\- Moi ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est où est-ce qu'elle avait disparu pendant toutes ces années, grogna Maugrey Fol-Œil d'un ton méfiant. Alors gamine, dis nous, tu étais où…?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, claqua fermement Valya.

\- Alastor a raison, miss Black, intervint Dumbledore. Il faut absolument que vous nous disiez…

\- « Il faut » ?! releva la jeune fille en sautant sur ses pieds, les mains plaquées sur la table. Mais non, il faut rien du tout justement ! C'est ma vie, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Putain mais qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe à ce point sérieux ?! Si j'avais des infos utiles pour votre Ordre à deux noises, je vous les donnerais sauf que c'est pas le cas, alors lâchez-moi avec ça, merde !

\- Sirius… s'étrangla Emmeline Vance, scandalisée par le langage de la jeune Black.

\- Non ! grogna le concerné. Il n'y a pas de Sirius qui tienne, je n'interviendrais pas là-dedans ! Elle n'a pas envie d'en parler, elle n'a pas envie d'en parler, point barre ! Même moi je ne l'ai pas forcée et elle vous a très clairement signifié que ça ne vous regardait pas. C'est vous qui avez insisté, alors maintenant ne venez pas appeler au secours ! Fin de la discussion, on passe à autre chose ! termina-t-il.

Suite à cette tirade, tout le monde se tut dans la salle. Harry dut se mordre le poing pour ne pas éclater de rire et Valya renifla d'un air moqueur. Les têtes des membres de l'Ordre étaient juste impayables. Un instant, Dumbledore parut avoir envie d'argumenter puis laissa tomber.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, nous allons directement commencer la réunion. Il se tourna vers le groupe d'adolescents. Vous pouvez sortir, nous devrions avoir terminé d'ici une bonne heure…

\- Quoi ? se révoltèrent Fred et Georges d'une même voix. Non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! On est majeurs !

\- C'est pas juste ! approuva Ginny.

\- Jeunes gens, ce n'est pas parce que vos parents sont absents que vous pouvez vous sentir autorisés à faire n'importe quoi ! gronda fermement le professeur McGonagall. Le directeur vous a demandé de sortir…

\- Et techniquement, ils ne sont pas à l'école donc il n'a rien à leur dire, souligna Valya, une moue railleuse plaquée sur ses traits.

\- C'était valable pour vous aussi, miss Black ! s'offusqua le professeur de Métamorphose.

La jeune blonde éclata de son rire glacial.

\- C'est ça oui ! Si vous croyez que je vais obéir aux ordres du vieux drogué citronné…

A partir de là, ce fut le chaos complet, tout le monde criant et parlant en même temps.

\- Fred, Georges, Ron, Ginny, pria Charlie d'une voix lasse, s'il vous plait, allez dans vos chambres.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous commander ! protesta Ginny.

Son frère se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis et dès que les parents rentrent, j'essayerai de négocier pour que vous puissiez participer un peu aux réunions.

Le clan Weasley se concerta d'un regard et ils se levèrent tous comme un seul homme pour se diriger vers la porte sans même se retourner. Hermione hésita un instant mais elle finit par leur emboîter le pas et plus bizarre encore, même Valya sembla vouloir suivre le mouvement. Puis elle avisa Harry qui était resté fermement assis, les bras croisés, et elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Voyons Harry, sermonna gentiment Dumbledore avec sa voix de grand-père bienveillant, tu peux rejoindre tes camarades en haut et…

\- Hors de question, coupa fermement le Gryffondor. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger, c'est à Sirius de décider.

Il savait qu'il avait raison et le directeur se retrouvait donc coincé, sans rien de valable à répliquer. Surtout que Sirius était loin d'être en état de se montrer raisonnable et conciliant.

\- Harry, affirma Lupin, pour une fois je te promets que cette réunion n'aura rien de très intéressant, on va juste évoquer quelques problèmes techniques, parler de l'organisation de l'Ordre…

\- Rien d'intéressant…? _Rien d'intéressant_?! se braqua Harry. Non mais c'est une blague ! Et Tonks alors ?! Personne ne nous a donné de nouvelles, on n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé ! Je l'ai vu, j'ai le droit de savoir !

Charlie Weasley lâcha un gémissement hagard et le loup garou eut un regard navré.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, c'est vrai qu'on aurait dû t'en parler, on a oublié… Tonks va beaucoup mieux. Elle reprend des forces à vue d'œil et on se relaie pour aller la voir à l'hôpital. Et à propos de l'attaque elle-même et de la présence de Nagini au ministère, pour être honnête, nous n'en savons pas plus que toi.

\- Ça a l'air méga intéressant de passer une heure à blablater de trucs dont vous ne savez rien… lâcha Valya d'un air sarcastique. Elle se leva et fourra ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean. Tu viens Harry ?

\- Vous pouvez rester, certifia immédiatement Sirius, sans se soucier des protestations des autres.

Une moue légèrement méprisante se peignit sur le visage de la jeune blonde.

\- Non merci en ce qui me concerne. J'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps à les écouter parler pour ne rien dire.

Dépité, Harry se résolut à la suivre. Si même elle n'insistait pas, autant laisser tomber. Arrivée près de la porte, Valya s'arrêta net.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier…

Elle pointa sa baguette droit sur Dumbledore avant de marmonner un sortilège. Il y eut un petit bruit de pétarade et des étincelles violettes volèrent dans tous les sens. Des exclamations horrifiées retentirent dans toute la pièce et la jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air intrigué.

\- Tiens, ça par contre c'était pas prévu… persifla-t-elle.

Dumbledore avait à présent des tentacules de couleur pourpre partout sur le visage. Ses oreilles et son nez avaient triplé de volume, arborant une affreuse teinte jaunâtre tandis que des taches vertes maculaient sa robe. Sirius se leva pour venir se placer à leurs côtés.

\- Tu as jeté quoi au juste comme sort ? questionna-t-il.

\- Un _Furonculose_ couplé à un petit sortilège de d'Engorgement. Mais c'est bizarre, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet là…

\- Oh, je suppose que ça a réagi avec la poudre de perlimpinpin qui se trouvait _malencontreusement_ sur sa chaise… Ne vous inquiétez pas, _Albus,_ les effets devraient disparaître d'ici quelques heures. Je vous souhaite une bonne réunion, conclut-il d'un ton hypocrite.

\- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, _amusez-vous_ bien… rajouta Valya.

Plié en deux par le fou rire, Harry suivit les deux Black hors de la cuisine alors que des hurlements indignés résonnaient derrière eux.

Les premiers jours de vacances furent extrêmement divertissants pour Harry. Dumbledore était devenu la victime favorite de Sirius et Valya, à un niveau encore plus important que Rogue, qui s'en prenait pourtant déjà plein la tête. Le vieil homme subissait des blagues en série dès l'instant où il posait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil à l'intérieur de la maison. Il avait été transformé en une sorte de gros mollusque violet, s'était baladé pendant toute une journée avec une pancarte « Attention, l'abus de citron rend dingo » accrochée dans le dos et avait été recouvert d'une immonde substance dont l'odeur donnait la nausée et qui lançait des émanations d'œuf pourri à trois mètres à la ronde. Inutile de dire que personne n'avait voulu l'approcher. Dans l'ensemble, la seule personne à s'offusquer du traitement infligé au directeur, c'était le professeur McGonagall. Tous les autres semblaient penser que c'était amplement justifié. En dehors de ça, tout allait pour le mieux au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Sirius donnait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une seconde jeunesse, redevenant le jeune papa poule qu'il avait été selon Lupin. Valya semblait beaucoup plus détendue, riant et plaisantant régulièrement. Les deux Black apprenaient à se connaître et à s'apprivoiser petit à petit. Bien sûr, il y avait parfois quelques tensions mais rien de très important. La jeune blonde avait notamment dû négocier ferme avec son père pour pouvoir sortir à sa guise. Elle avait argumenté qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reste enfermée en permanence, d'autant plus qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger et qu'elle se baladait le plus souvent du côté moldu. Sirius avait fini par céder, au grand déplaisir des autres membres de l'Ordre qui trouvaient que c'était trop risqué. L'Animagus leur avait sèchement rétorqué qu'il refusait de s'opposer à sa fille pour des imbécilités de ce genre et que si elle avait envie de sortir, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait surtout que, techniquement, elle avait le même statut qu'un sorcier majeur. La jeune blonde avait profité de cette liberté pour vadrouiller dans les magasins et se procurer quelques bricoles dans le but d'aménager sa chambre un peu mieux.

C'est donc un Harry de très bonne humeur qui se réveilla le mercredi. La matinée se déroula tranquillement, rythmée par de nombreuses parties d'échecs en compagnie de Ron. Mais en début d'après-midi, le Survivant commença à tourner un peu en rond. Il n'y avait que Sirius et les adolescents présents dans la demeure. Son parrain était monté au grenier pour s'occuper de Buck et ne redescendrait sûrement pas avant un moment. Les jumeaux s'étaient retranchés dans leur chambre pour faire de nouvelles expériences dans le but d'améliorer leurs boîtes à flemme, Hermione et Ginny discutaient entre filles à la bibliothèque et Ron avait décidé de faire une sieste. Quant à Valya, elle était comme d'habitude Merlin seul savait où et Harry se retrouvait donc tout seul, s'ennuyant ferme. Il prit la direction de la cuisine, espérant avoir une idée d'occupation en chemin. Il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte avec un petit sourire de satisfaction.

\- Valya ? Je croyais que tu étais encore sortie…

\- Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu, expliqua la jeune blonde dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tu fais quoi ? questionna Harry avec curiosité.

En effet, Valya s'était installée au milieu de la table de cuisine, un grand saladier posé devant elle. Il repéra plusieurs paquets et bouteilles sur le côté. Elle lui lança un livre, qu'il rattrapa habilement au vol.

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans une librairie ce matin, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de tester de nouvelles recettes.

Harry examina attentivement la couverture. « _Sucré-salé, 1000 et un plats pour régaler vos papilles »_ déchiffra-t-il.

\- Tu aimes cuisiner ? s'étonna le Gryffondor.

\- Quand je suis en France, c'est toujours Gabriel et moi qui préparons les repas. Si on comptait sur Ralph pour faire à manger, on se nourrirait uniquement de sandwichs et de pizzas surgelées, railla-t-elle. Gabriel ça le saoule plus qu'autre chose mais perso j'ai pris l'habitude et ça m'amuse bien finalement.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Oui je comprends. Chez les Dursley, je dois faire la cuisine aussi. A la base ça fait partie de mes corvées avec le ménage et tout ça… Mais j'aime vraiment ça en fait.

Le visage de la jeune blonde s'éclaira d'un sourire encore plus large.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ?! Viens m'aider !

Le reste de la journée fut donc consacré à la préparation de cookies purement moldus et d'une tarte à la citrouille. Bien évidemment, l'activité dégénéra très vite en une magnifique bataille de farine qui les laissa blancs de la tête aux pieds. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par les jumeaux et Ginny, qui s'empressèrent de se jeter dans la mêlée pour participer. « Et moi qui pensait m'ennuyer… », songea Harry en lançant une pleine poignée de farine en direction de Ginny.

ooo

Sirius monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé sur le dernier palier, il marqua une légère hésitation et, plutôt que de rentrer directement dans sa chambre, il décida d'aller frapper à la deuxième porte. Dès le lendemain de son arrivée, il avait proposé à Valya de se choisir une chambre et de l'aménager à sa guise. Finalement, la jeune fille avait préféré garder la chambre de Regulus qu'elle avait occupée le premier soir. La porte s'entrouvrit devant lui et l'Animagus fut aussitôt frappé par la puissance du volume sonore. Valya était vautrée sur son lit, adossée contre les oreillers, feuilletant un magazine avec nonchalance. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'empara de sa baguette pour baisser la musique qui faisait presque trembler les murs.

\- Merlin mais comment tu fais pour entendre les gens frapper avec un boucan pareil ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- L'habitude ? suggéra-t-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Non, en vrai je suis allée à la salle de bains juste avant et je t 'ai entendu crier dans les escaliers que tu montais.

\- Ça, c'est de la triche, ricana-t-il. Je vois que tu as fini ton installation…

En effet, la pièce était métamorphosée. Au temps où Regulus l'avait occupée, la chambre avait parue austère et lugubre. D'épais rideaux masquaient presque en permanence la lumière du soleil et tout l'ensemble, des lits jusqu'aux murs en passant par le plafond était décoré aux couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard. Valya avait quasiment tout changé. Le vieux plancher poussiéreux avait été remplacé par un parquet en bois noir, recouvert d'un épais tapis gris clair. Les murs étaient à présent peints, certains avec un joli jaune doré et les autres en gris alors que tous les meubles avaient été remplacés par d'autres plus modernes, en chêne clair. Et la jeune blonde avait privilégié des éléments moldus. Le lit à baldaquin avait disparu, laissant place à un simple sommier sur pieds, qui avait été poussé contre un mur en dessous de la mansarde. Il était recouvert d'une couette épaisse à rayures rouge et or et de coussins gris clair. Une peluche de dragon et une autre de chien trônaient fièrement dessus. Un petit bureau était installé sous la fenêtre, qui n'était plus obstruée par de vieilles tentures mais décorée de simples rideaux rouge et or tirés de chaque côté. Une bibliothèque, remplie de romans moldus, occupait un pan de mur entier, installée à côté d'un canapé en cuir noir, et une commode complétait l'ensemble. Une bannière de Gryffondor et une autre de Serpentard étaient accrochées côte à côte, juste au-dessus du lit, tandis que des posters de Quidditch et quelques photographies étaient punaisés sur les murs. Sirius s'esclaffa en remarquant que l'endroit était déjà rempli par un effroyable bazar. Des livres, des piles de magazines et des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, au sol, sur le bureau… Une petite radio sorcière était posée par terre, côtoyant un radio CD moldu, avec des disques éparpillés devant. Des photos moldues étaient étalées au-dessus de la commode, la plupart représentant Valya en compagnie de la même bande d'adolescents. Sirius sourit en se rappelant avec nostalgie que Sélène aussi avait été du genre bordélique. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit pour s'asseoir, avant de s'emparer de la peluche en forme de chien noir et de l'examiner avec intérêt.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas l'original ? demanda-t-il avec amusement et la jeune blonde l'observa d'un air perplexe.

Sirius se concentra sur sa forme Animagus et une seconde plus tard, un grand chien noir était apparu sur le lit, remuant la queue. La réaction fut immédiate. Le visage de Valya s'illumina comme celui d'un enfant le matin de Noël et elle lui sauta au cou en s'écriant un « Patmol ! » ravi. S'il avait pu, Sirius aurait entamé la danse de la joie. A la place, il jappa, faisant semblant de vouloir attraper sa queue. Quand sa fille était petite, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Depuis son arrivée au Square Grimmaurd, leur relation avait déjà bien évolué même si Valya était encore un peu tendue. Visiblement, il avait trouvé le truc parfait pour qu'elle se relaxe complètement. Patmol s'allongea de tout son long sur les oreillers et la jeune blonde se cala confortablement contre lui, le caressant inlassablement.

ooo

Harry était installé au salon, essayant de se concentrer sur son livre de sortilèges. Mais avec le vacarme qui régnait dans la pièce, c'était plutôt compliqué. On était la veille du réveillon et, comme prévu, monsieur et madame Weasley étaient rentrés le matin même. Ils avaient donc improvisé une petite fête avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre et au grand déplaisir du Gryffondor, même Rogue était là. Dumbledore avait été invité également mais comme Sirius et Valya l'avaient transformé en crapaud rose dès qu'il avait passé la porte, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Évidemment, madame Weasley avait été aussi outrée que le professeur McGonagall. Harry savait que la mère de Ron n'aimait pas beaucoup Sirius. Apparemment, elle appréciait encore moins Valya. Pour elle, la jeune blonde était un peu au même niveau que Mondingus Fletcher : à éviter. Elle était plus que choquée par son langage, sa tenue et surtout, son insolence face au directeur de Poudlard. Et Valya n'était pas fan de Madame Weasley non plus. D'après ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry, elle la trouvait gentille mais beaucoup, beaucoup trop envahissante, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. On lui avait à peine expliqué la situation qu'elle s'était précipitée sur Valya pour la prendre dans ses bras en répétant sans cesse des « oh ma pauvre chérie ! ». Ce que la jeune Black avait tout de suite détesté, n'étant pas quelqu'un de très tactile. Ensuite, Madame Weasley s'était rangée du côté de Dumbledore et avait insisté lourdement pour Valya raconte ce qu'elle avait fait pendant quatorze ans. Evidemment, la jeune fille avait refusé sèchement, la situation s'était envenimée et Sirius, excédé, avait failli demander à Molly de sortir de chez lui, se retenant uniquement par amitié envers son mari et ses enfants. Et pour finir, elle avait houspillé Valya pour qu'elle mange davantage pendant le déjeuner, arguant qu'elle était trop maigre et qu'elle avait besoin de nourriture pour reprendre des forces. Même Harry avait été agacé. Lorsqu'il allait au Terrier, après deux mois de privations chez les Dursley, il avait toujours du mal à finir son assiette et était parfois obligé de se forcer, à la limite de l'indigestion. Sachant que Valya avait l'habitude de manger en petites quantités, cette manie de la matriarche Weasley ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. En bref, l'ambiance dans le salon n'était pas spécialement au beau fixe. La jeune blonde discutait dans un coin avec Ginny et les jumeaux, sous le regard méfiant de leur mère. Histoire d'en rajouter une couche, Ron s'était manifestement dit que le moment était bien choisi pour crever l'abcès avec Valya. Sauf que sa manière de faire était plus que contestable, puisqu'il se contentait de lui balancer des remarques acerbes à répétition, espérant ainsi obtenir une réaction. Après une énième pique au sujet des Serpentard, le rouquin avait gagné. La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita sur lui pour l'empoigner par le col.

\- Putain Weasley, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! Ça fait une semaine que tu arrêtes pas de me faire chier, alors si t'as un truc à dire, dis-le !

Des clameurs ahuries retentirent dans la salle, tout le monde se tournant avec surprise vers les deux adolescents. Ron essaya de se dégager mais Valya le tenait trop fermement et il la toisa d'un air mauvais.

\- Mon problème comme tu dis, c'est que tu apprends des sortilèges de défense à des enfants de Mangemorts !

La jeune blonde ouvrit de grands yeux et le lâcha comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui lui renvoya une grimace désolée, dépité par l'imbécillité de son meilleur ami. Madame Weasley poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

\- Merlin, quelle idée !

La plupart des invités regardaient à présent Valya comme s'il s'agissait d'un Détraqueur et Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer de quoi il parle ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton égal.

Harry referma son livre et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il savait très bien que Sirius n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il vit Valya crisper la mâchoire avec rage, se sentant visiblement agressée par le ton que son père avait employé. Et la meilleure défense étant l'attaque, elle réagit exactement de la même manière qu'un animal agressé : elle répliqua férocement.

\- Y'a rien à expliquer ! cracha-t-elle. Ouais je les aide à s'entraîner et alors ?! Si ça ne vous plaît pas, c'est pareil de toute façon !

\- Je le savais ! jubila Ron avec un sourire hargneux. Les Serpentard sont tous les mêmes… C'est quoi la prochaine étape hein ? Tu t'enrôles chez les Mangemorts ?! Ou alors c'est fait ?! Ah bah oui j'oubliais… Tu te tapes déjà Bletchley et les autres !

La suite se déroula un en un éclair. Valya bondit sur Ron pour lui exploser la mâchoire d'un coup de poing et frapper chaque centimètre carré de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Harry se précipita pour l'éloigner du rouquin tandis que tout le monde se mettait à crier.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! aboya soudainement Sirius. VALYA ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

Aveuglée par la rage, la jeune blonde se redressa cependant fièrement, défiant son père du regard.

\- C'EST RIEN PUTAIN ! C'est des gamins, ok ?! Juste des gamins ! Je leur apprends quelques trucs, c'est tout ! Et le mot important à retenir, c'était « enfants » ! C'est pas des Mangemorts, c'est des enfants comme les autres !

\- Ça reste complètement stupide ! intervint brusquement Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'ils ne veulent pas rejoindre Voldemort justement ?! Je doute que Dolohov et Parkinson soient des enfants de cœur… Tu ne les connais absolument pas !

Un grand silence tomba sur la pièce et Valya hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Je ne les connais pas, hein…?

ooo

Sirius se demanda comment tout avait pu déraper aussi vite. Face à lui, sa fille tremblait d'une colère froide et pour la première fois, il vit l'éclat de violence qui luisait au fond de ses yeux. Harry l'avait prévenu mais là, il réalisait vraiment que la petite fille innocente qu'il avait connue avait disparu. Elle était devenue comme lui. Et c'était ça le plus effrayant. Valya se tenait au milieu du salon, les poings serrés, tous les regards rivés sur elle.

\- Je ne les connais pas, hein…? Elle prit une grande inspiration. Très bien… Graham Pritchard. Il est en deuxième année à Serpentard. Son père s'appelle Jeremy Pritchard. C'est l'Auror qui a accompagné Ralph et qui a arrêté cette pourriture d'Ombrage. Et les autres _savent_ que son père est Auror ! Ils l'ont déjà coincé dans les couloirs à plusieurs reprises pour lui faire payer ! Ensuite, il y Sonny… Elle fit semblant de réfléchir. Ah oui c'est ça, Sonny Diggle, fils de… Dedalus Diggle. Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Oui, lui aussi il avait besoin d'aide ! L'Ordre du Phénix… C'est juste un secret de polichinelle, tout le monde sait qui en fait partie, ils savent que VOUS en faites partie ! Le fils d'un membre de l'Ordre, qui se retrouve à Serpentard, tiens donc, comme c'est bizarre, ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme. Lui aussi il subit… juste parce que vous êtes son père !

Dedalus Diggle eut au moins le bon goût de paraître gêné. Sirius ferma les yeux en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il voyait bien ce qui allait suivre et maintenant, son erreur lui revenait en plein visage comme un boomerang.

\- Il y a Iwa Dawlish, fille de John Dawlish, reprit la jeune blonde, le souffle court. Toujours à Serpentard. Pour elle, c'est double peine : elle se fait tabasser par les autres parce que son père est un Auror, et elle se fait tabasser par son père parce qu'il DÉTESTE les Serpentard ! Mais après tout, c'est une bonne raison pour la laisser crever, non ?!

Dans la pièce, la tension était à son comble, personne ne parlait, laissant Valya vider son sac. Hermione et Ron avaient significativement pâli et madame Weasley laissa échapper un petit gémissement choqué.

\- On va passer au reste… les fameux « enfants de Mangemorts »… Alors, Lewis Macmillan. Lui il est… tiens, étrange, un enfant de Mangemort qui n'est pas à Serpentard. Lewis est à Serdaigle. Pour « fêter » son entrée à Poudlard, ses parents lui ont offert un elfe de maison à torturer. Il a refusé. Et les marques de sortilège de Découpe qu'il a sur le dos ne partiront sans doute jamais. Après… Russell Dolohov donc. Un Poufsouffle qui sort avec une Gryffondor de sang-mêlée. Il refuse d'avoir le moindre rapport avec les Mangemorts. Et son meilleur copain, c'est Jayden Parkinson. Un autre Poufsouffle et le fils de Loïc Parkinson, tu te souviens ? lança-t-elle à Sirius. Il vous a aidé quand vous vous êtes battus contre Rocco Simons et Pettigrow en première année ! Son grand frère, Jack… il l'a tué sous les yeux de Jay' et il a torturé sa mère avant de la tuer aussi. Jayden vit avec lui maintenant, autant dire que même l'enfer serait plus agréable ! Ensuite, il en reste trois. Lauren Montague, à Serpentard. Son connard de frère s'entraîne au Doloris sur elle.

Sirius était au bord de la nausée maintenant. Valya était monté crescendo dans l'horreur et il se demandait ce qui allait suivre.

\- Valya… tenta Lupin d'une voix douce.

Mais elle secoua la tête, n'ayant pas l'intention d'en rester là.

\- Non… non ! Ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre, ils ont préféré parler sans savoir… MAINTENANT ils savent ! Sa voix trembla légèrement. Il y a Kiara Macnair… Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que son père lui fait subir, il… il… elle a onze ans putain ! Et quand il a fini de… _s'amuser,_ il la laisse à ses copains Mangemorts pour qu'ils puissent prendre du bon temps ! Ça l'excite de regarder, cette espèce de salopard de merde !

Hermione se plaqua une main sur la bouche, épouvantée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle étouffait difficilement ses sanglots. Molly, elle, avait craqué et pleurait sans retenue sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Partout, les mêmes mines hagardes s'affichaient.

\- Eh ouais, Granger, bienvenue dans le monde réel ! persifla Valya. Ça se passe comme ça chez les Mangemorts, si tu croyais qu'ils se contentaient de jeter quelques sorts de torture de temps en temps, tu t'es trompée ! Et pour finir… Clive. Le fils de Victor Avery. Un Gryffondor, pourtant fils d'un Mangemort. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?! gronda-t-elle directement à l'adresse de Sirius.

\- Si… souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Evidemment que ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui pleurait en regardant un homme couper la tête d'un elfe de maison. Le Choixpeau magique qui criait « GRYFFONDOR ! » et la beuglante qui avait suivi. Les yeux trop brillants, Valya semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

\- Tout le monde… tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un Remus Lupin ou un James Potter pour l'aider… balbutia-t-elle. Tu crois que tu serais devenu quoi si tu n'avais pas eu tes amis ?! Eux, ils sont tous seuls. Ils n'ont personne et c'est en partie votre faute ! termina-t-elle en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

\- C'est faux ! souffla Hermione. On n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait le recrutement pour l'Alliance de Poudlard alors ? Tu as dit à Harry que tu allais t'en occuper et demander au maximum de personnes intéressées sauf que tu n'as pas voulu des Serpentard ! Ces gamins… ils avaient tous envie d'apprendre à se défendre, de pouvoir faire quelque chose et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Il y en avait plein qui auraient aimé participer. Mais non, toi tu as juste proposé à tes copains et aux gens que tu connaissais… Dans un sens, toi aussi tu les as laissés tomber et je refuse de faire la même chose, peu importe ce que vous en pensez, conclut Valya.

Elle traversa la pièce, adressant au passage un regard de pur mépris à Ron et se jeta dans le couloir. Sirius sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita à sa suite.

\- Valya ! Valya, attends !

Mais c'était trop tard. Il entendit la jeune fille dévaler les escaliers et il eut tout juste le temps de voir la porte d'entrée claquer derrière elle. Hébété, il rejoignit le salon d'un pas lourd où il fut accueilli par un silence de mort, uniquement troublé par quelques reniflements, et par un Harry au regard glacial. Son filleul tapa dans ses mains avec un geste ironique.

\- Alors là bravo, vraiment… Toi mais aussi tous les autres. Si vous vouliez la pousser à bout, c'est réussi.

\- N'en rajoute pas, Harry… tenta Remus.

\- J'en rajoute parce que vous l'avez mérité ! s'emporta le Gryffondor. Vous étiez tous là, à la juger comme si elle avait tué quelqu'un ou je ne sais quoi… Vous êtes une belle bande d'hypocrites.

\- On n'en savait rien, se défendit Ron.

Harry feula comme un chat furieux.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Ron ! Si tu n'en savais rien, c'est parce que tu n'as rien voulu entendre ! J'ai essayé de t'expliquer et à chaque fois, tu es resté bloqué sur tes positions ! Et ne crois pas que tu es mieux Hermione ! Tu étais là, à prendre ton petit air supérieur, si certaine que Valya ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, que son idée était stupide… Au final, vous n'êtes pas mieux que Malefoy et les autres avec vos préjugés, siffla-t-il. C'est même pas la peine de venir me parler tant que vous ne vous serez pas excusés. Et Sirius c'est bon, relax, fais pas une tête pareille. Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle démarrait au quart de tour.

\- Mais elle est partie, protesta Sirius d'une voix cassée. Elle est partie…

Son filleul leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, elle est partie. Prendre l'air, parce que vous l'avez bien énervée. Elle n'a pas fugué ou je ne sais quoi, contrairement à ce que tu es en train d'imaginer. Elle va probablement aller descendre une bière ou deux dans un bar, faire un tour en boîte avec ses potes et revenir d'ici quelques heures, avant de s'excuser platement pour être sortie comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, Potter ?! Et vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va _s'excuser_ ? Vous rêvez les yeux ouverts ma parole ! railla Rogue.

Sirius n'eut même pas la force de lui dire de se taire. Il s'effondra sur un fauteuil, complètement anéanti, incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose que l'absence de Valya.

\- Je la connais, c'est tout ! répliqua moqueusement Harry.

Et sans un mot de plus, le Survivant se replongea dans son livre. Les heures qui suivirent furent une véritable torture pour Sirius. Les invités s'en allèrent petit à petit, certains le priant à voix basse de s'excuser auprès de Valya. Enfin, à minuit passé, du bruit retentit dans le hall d'entrée. Sirius sauta sur ses pieds, trébuchant à moitié. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller très loin, la porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la jeune blonde. Il sentit son cœur se serrer face au regard douloureux de sa fille. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, la tête basse. « Pardon… », murmura-t-elle. « J'aurais pas dû faire ça… ». Avec incertitude, il ouvrit les bras et elle vint s'y blottir sans hésiter.

\- C'est plutôt nous qui te devons des excuses, souffla-t-il. On a jugé sans savoir… Mais je reconnais que si tu pouvais éviter de refaire ce genre de truc, je me sentirais beaucoup mieux…

Elle ricana nerveusement et Harry lâcha un :

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit…

* * *

 **Donc, satisfaits du sort de Dumby ? ;P Encore une fois, grosse boulette de Ron et aussi d'Hermione mais ça va s'arranger... Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la relation entre Sirius et Valya pour le moment ?**

 **PETIT JEU :**

 **Je sais qu'il y a quelques points obscurs dans ce chapitre, par exemple la relation de Valya avec Drago mais surtout, Julia, Marcus, Cassandre, Kieran et Matthew dont vous n'avez jamais entendus parler jusqu'à présent. Je vous propose quelque chose, c'est de me donner vos hypothèses sur leurs identités. Celui ou celle qui me fera la proposition la plus drôle, la plus délirante, la plus déjantée, je lui écrit un OS sur le personnage Harry Potter et le thème de son choix. (Et non Corentin, tu ne peux pas participer, je te vois venir... x) Le but n'est pas de deviner vraiment, simplement de rigoler un peu donc n'hésitez pas à vous montrer imaginatif. Le seul indice que je vous donnerais, c'est qu'ils ont tous un lien avec un ou plusieurs personnages existants... ;) Attention, pour ceux qui veulent jouer, je ne prendrais votre réponse en compte que s'il y a bien une proposition pour chacun des cinq personnages, pas deux ou trois sur cinq. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ça marche aussi, simplement j'annoncerais le nom du gagnant dans le chapitre 23 (donc pas celui de la semaine prochaine mais de la semaine d'après) donc si vous gagnez, n'oubliez pas de me relaisser une review pour me dire sur quel personnage je dois écrire. Les autres ça sera en message privé. Le jeu se terminera à la publication du prochain chapitre, après vous pourrez toujours laisser des hypothèses mais je ne les prendrais pas en compte pour ça. J'espère que ça vous amusera et... c'est parti ! :D**


	23. La couleur de Noël

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas ! ;)**

 **Note : Hello tout le monde ! Bon, premièrement je tenais à dire que je suis désolée pour cet immense retard de publication, j'ai eu des semaines vraiment très chargées, des soucis techniques, deux correcteurs en vacances et j'avoue qu'écrire un chapitre sur Noël en plein mois de juillet, pour se mettre dans l'ambiance et trouver l'inspiration, c'est pas top ! Mais bref, voilà enfin le chapitre 22 et pour me faire pardonner c'est un chapitre bien rempli et plus long que d'habitude ! Merci à Corentin, alias LovePara et à Marion, pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections. Merci à tous les lecteurs et merci pour les reviews ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera _L'année du tonnerre,_ il est en cours d'écriture mais je ne vais pas trop m'avancer pour la date de publication ce coup-ci : je pars en vacances samedi et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster. Donc peut-être à ce week-end, sinon celui d'après. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours laisser vos hypothèses ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE.22 : La couleur de Noël ( _Story of My Life_ – One Direction)**

* * *

Sirius remplit le seau d'eau et le déposa dans un coin de la pièce, à côté du tas de rongeurs morts. Après une dernière caresse à Buck, il se décida à quitter le grenier, plongé dans ses pensées. Pour l'instant, il avait l'impression de plutôt bien s'en sortir avec son rôle de père et dans l'ensemble, les autres semblaient d'accord. Mis à part quelques uns comme Molly, Rogue ou McGonagall qui affirmaient qu'il manquait clairement d'autorité. Mais leurs remarques incessantes avaient vraiment fini par le perturber plus que de raison. Sirius avait donc décidé de demander son avis à Remus. Un moment, il avait craint que le loup-garou ne se range du côté de Molly et compagnie. À sa grande surprise, ça avait été exactement l'inverse qui s'était produit. Lunard l'avait presque sermonné pour oser douter, affirmant que Valya était sa fille et qu'il était le seul à savoir comment la gérer, d'autant plus que la jeune blonde était loin d'être aussi insupportable que le prétendaient les professeurs. Bon, l'Animagus concevait que son langage et son allure pouvaient avoir un côté choquant pour certains. Mais lui-même s'était souvent montré plus qu'insolent, violant allégrement le règlement à maintes reprises, et son premier tatouage datait de l'âge de quatorze ans, alors il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer à l'hypocrite. Pour ce qui était du reste… il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup que Valya passe son temps à vadrouiller à droite et à gauche mais il voulait absolument montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance. Les cicatrices l'avaient fait bouillir de rage. Sirius mourrait d'envie d'étriper celui qui avait osé torturer sa fille de cette manière sauf qu'elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'évoquer le sujet et lui ne comptait pas la brusquer pour la forcer à en parler. Il avait tout de même envoyé un hibou à Ralph Simons, espérant ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait récupéré Valya.

L'autre homme ne lui avait pas encore répondu et l'Animagus se demandait à quoi il devait s'attendre. D'après Harry, l'avocat était plutôt sympathique même s'il avait l'air perpétuellement surbooké et obnubilé par son travail. Son filleul l'avait averti qu'il ferait mieux de prendre son mal en patience s'il comptait sur une réponse. Sinon, Sirius était obligé de se baser sur ses propres souvenirs, datant de leurs années passées à Poudlard. Simons était un garçon calme et sérieux, toujours parmi les premiers de leur promotion, se disputant la place avec Lily et Remus. En fait, la seule chose que James et Sirius avaient à lui reprocher, c'était son amitié avec Rogue. Et Sirius devait reconnaître qu'il s'était montré désagréable avec le blond à plusieurs reprises, simplement parce qu'il traînait avec Servilus. A l'inverse, Sélène avait toujours apprécié Simons. C'était seulement en sixième année que Sirius avait eu l'occasion de réellement côtoyer le Serpentard et à partir de là, leur relation avait été au moins cordiale si ce n'était amicale. L'Animagus serra les poings avec colère. Après avoir appris à le connaître, il devait avouer que Ralph Simons était plutôt fréquentable. Mais au vu des circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient rapprochés, Sirius aurait largement préféré qu'il ne se soit rien passé et qu'ils continuent leurs vies chacun de leur côté. Rien que repenser à cette histoire lui donnait des envies de meurtre et il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

La deuxième chose qui le tracassait depuis le début des vacances, c'était Harry. Sirius tenait à remplir son rôle de parrain, refusant de délaisser son filleul malgré la présence de sa fille, d'autant plus qu'il appréciait aussi ces moments passés « entre hommes » à parler de James et Lily, de filles ou de Quidditch. Les adolescents ne lui facilitaient d'ailleurs pas la tâche, le Gryffondor insistant pour qu'il passe le plus de temps possible avec Valya et cette dernière lui répétant qu'elle ne voulait pas priver son ami de son parrain et donc qu'il devait également rester avec Harry. Entre les deux, Sirius ne savait clairement plus où donner de la tête. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le salon. Par chance, la personne qu'il voulait voir se trouvait justement seule dans la pièce.

\- Hey ! Comment va mon filleul préféré ? lança-t-il joyeusement.

Harry releva la tête de son magazine de Quidditch en souriant avec malice.

\- Je suis ton seul filleul, Sirius !

\- Eh bien raison de plus pour être mon préféré ! répliqua l'Animagus en se penchant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste affectueux. Dis-moi Harry, je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

\- Tu veux savoir si les cadeaux que tu as prévu pour Valya vont lui plaire, énonça le Gryffondor d'un ton tranquille.

Sirius sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser au sol.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu traînes trop avec Valya justement, reprit-t-il au bout d'un instant durant lequel Harry le dévisageait d'un air goguenard, mais tu sais que tu deviens flippant…?

\- Exagère pas, j'ai deviné c'est tout ! rigola l'adolescent. Tu avais l'air tellement stressé… se moqua-t-il.

\- Très drôle, ronchonna Sirius. Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants, tu feras moins le fier !

\- Et maintenant tu commences à parler comme un vieux, continua Harry d'un ton innocent. Vraiment Sirius, tu me déçois…

\- Je ne suis PAS vieux ! s'horrifia faussement l'Animagus. Alors, plutôt que de charrier ton parrain, tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

Harry cala son menton dans le creux de sa main pour imiter une expression attentive.

\- Donc… commença Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour une obscure raison elle est apparemment complètement droguée au Quidditch…

\- D'ailleurs, j'en reviens toujours pas que tu ne m'aies pas dit plus tôt que tu étais batteur dans l'équipe ! coupa distraitement son filleul.

\- Harry…

\- Oui oui j'écoute, pardon ! ricana le Gryffondor.

\- Je disais donc… Je me souviens qu'elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle batte et de meilleures protections de Quidditch, je lui ai commandé ça. Ensuite j'ai pris un livre, _Les Merveilleux Vagabonds de Wigtown_ …

\- Comment tu sais que c'est son équipe préférée ? s'étonna Harry. Il me semblait qu'elle ne t'en avait pas parlé…

\- C'est vraiment son équipe préférée ? s'exclama Sirius d'un ton ravi et Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Génial ! Et on va dire que moi aussi j'ai une bonne intuition… termina-t-il avec satisfaction.

\- Oh allez, comment t'as su ?! insista son filleul.

\- C'est juste que c'est la meilleure, expliqua l'Animagus avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Mais c'est les Pies de Montrose qui sont en tête du championnat, objecta Harry.

\- L'attrapeur des Vagabonds est jeune, il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience. Mais leurs batteurs sont vraiment excellents. En plus Kennilworthy Whisp soutient à fond cette équipe et Merlin sait qu'il s'y connaît…

\- Tu en parles exactement comme Valya, s'amusa Harry.

Sirius lui adressa seulement un sourire un peu plus large.

\- On t'emmènera voir un match des Vagabonds un de ces jours, je suis sûr qu'on pourra te convertir… Mais on s'éloigne du sujet là ! Alors, j'ai acheté quelques autres bricoles et surtout… un hibou !

\- Tu lui as pris un hibou ?! Trop bien, elle va adorer !

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit anxieusement Sirius. Ça ne fait pas… trop ?

\- Mais non ! Au fait, je peux savoir ce que c'est mes cadeaux moi aussi ?! tenta Harry avec un grand sourire.

Sirius se leva en lui renvoyant une moue narquoise.

\- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver !

\- C'est pas juste, geignit son filleul. Allez, s'il te plait !

\- Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça, espèce de sale gosse… J'espère que tu es patient parce que tu ne sauras rien avant demain ! termina Sirius en sortant dans le couloir avec un dernier éclat de rire.

ooo

Harry était appuyé contre le mur du salon, observant la pièce avec attention. Près de la cheminée se dressait un immense sapin, décoré de fées vivantes, d'étoiles tournoyantes et autres boules lumineuses. Des tas de cadeaux avaient déjà été déposés un peu partout autour. Des guirlandes or et argent s'entremêlaient sur le lustre et une neige magique scintillait en recouvrant le tapis. C'était enfin l'heure du réveillon et tout le monde était réuni. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son parrain fixer la porte avec anxiété.

\- Franchement, Sirius, ça devient ridicule là ! pesta Harry pour la énième fois. Monte et va la voir !

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas la forcer, elle n'a peut être pas envie de venir…

Ils avaient commencé à prendre un apéritif mais Valya n'était toujours pas descendue, restant terrée dans sa chambre. Et Sirius, en bon papa inquiet mais terrifié à l'idée de faire un pas de travers, était tout simplement incapable de se décider sur la marche à suivre. Exaspéré, Harry souffla un grand coup.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas moi j'y vais !

Il s'empara d'un petit sachet qui trainait au pied du sapin et se dépêcha de rejoindre les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune blonde, le Gryffondor entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper se doutant que, de toute manière, elle ne risquait pas d'entendre quoique ce soit. En effet, une des particularités de Valya était qu'elle écoutait sa musique à un volume tellement élevé qu'il aurait pu réveiller un mort. Et vu qu'elle laissait TOUJOURS la musique allumée…

Comme Harry s'y attendait, son amie faisait les cent pas au beau milieu de la chambre. En l'apercevant, elle attrapa sa baguette pour diminuer le son et il fronça les sourcils en entendant l'air qui résonnait dans la pièce.

\- Sympa comme morceau, c'est quoi ?

Le chanteur avait une voix profonde, plutôt grave, qui arrivait à le faire voyager dans un autre monde juste en l'écoutant. Valya se passa une main dans les cheveux avec gêne.

\- Oh… c'est rien… Juste un ami. Il fait tout lui-même. Il compose, il joue de la guitare, il chante…

\- Impressionnant, commenta-t-il en hochant la tête. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais tu descends quand ?!

Elle le regarda avec un air aussi anxieux que celui de Sirius.

\- Harry… Je sais pas… C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais bien, gémit la jeune fille. Je suis à Serpentard et…

\- Depuis quand ça te préoccupe tant que ça ?! protesta Harry. Tu dis toujours que tu t'en fiches et que ça ou une autre maison c'est pareil !

Le regard de Valya s'assombrit.

\- Moi je m'en fiche. Les autres par contre…

\- Oh arrête, Sirius non plus n'en a rien à faire !

\- Je ne pensais pas seulement à lui, avoua-t-elle d'un ton abattu.

Harry soupira, comprenant enfin où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir. Pour le soir du réveillon et le jour de Noël, Sirius avait fermement refusé la présence de Rogue et de Dumbledore dans sa maison mais il avait tout de même invité les Weasley. Apparemment, c'était suffisant pour perturber Valya.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de parler à Ron si tu n'en as pas envie, assura-t-il.

\- Mais toi, tu pourrais lui parler… suggéra-t-elle avec une moue plaintive.

Harry secoua fermement la tête.

\- Hors de question. J'ai dit que je ne lui parlerai plus tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé et il ne l'a toujours pas fait donc…

Dès le lendemain de la dispute, Hermione était venue présenter des excuses à la jeune blonde du bout des lèvres et se tenait à présent éloignée d'elle le plus possible. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas du rouquin.

\- Mais Harry…

\- Non ! On en a déjà discuté ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je me dispute avec mes amis à cause de toi mais justement, ce n'est pas seulement à propos de toi ! Ron avait tort sur ce coup là, il a tort de rester bloqué sur ses préjugés et j'en ai marre de tout lui passer, conclut le Gryffondor. Donc ça c'est réglé, argument suivant ?!

\- Madame Weasley… tenta Valya.

\- Pareil, tu n'es pas obligée de…

\- Sauf qu'elle me déteste ! coupa brusquement la jeune fille. Je sais, tu te dis que ça ne devrait pas avoir la moindre importance pour moi mais… j'en sais rien… Ok, elle est agaçante et sa manie de toujours se mêler de tout, c'est juste… trop, tu vois ? Mais elle reste gentille ! Et…

\- …et ça t'embête de faire une si mauvaise impression à quelqu'un que tu ne trouves finalement pas si désagréable que ça, termina Harry.

Il réalisa que sous ses airs froids, Valya avait vraiment envie de se faire accepter. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qu'elle était beaucoup trop impulsive, ce qui ne l'aidait pas, loin de là. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de démarrer au quart de tour lorsque Ron se montrait un peu trop provocant mais d'un autre côté, ça la désolait réellement qu'il lui fasse la tronche en permanence.

\- Hey, ça va bien se passer, ok ? affirma-t-il. Tu ne vas quand même pas passer le réveillon enfermée dans ta chambre juste à cause de ça ? Déjà que Sirius est en train de creuser un trou dans le parquet à force de faire les cent pas… La jeune blonde esquissa enfin un léger sourire. Et en plus, je veux voir mes cadeaux moi ! trépigna Harry comme un gamin.

Valya haussa un sourcil.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je t'ai acheté un cadeau, Potter ? nargua-t-elle en riant.

\- Tu as intérêt sinon je te promets la pire des vengeances, menaça le Gryffondor d'un air boudeur. Il lui lança le sachet qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Maintenant, tu ouvres ça et on descend !

\- C'est pas demain les cadeaux en principe ? s'étonna la jeune blonde.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Celui-là tu peux l'avoir maintenant. Allez, dépêche !

Il ricana en la regardant sortir du sac un bonnet de père Noël. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé.

\- Sérieusement…?

\- Bah quoi ? Tu te balades toujours avec un bonnet, alors ça ou un autre…

Valya soupira avant d'enfoncer son nouveau couvre-chef sur sa tête.

\- Là, content ?!

Le Survivant lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

\- Ravi ! Prends tes paquets, on va au salon !

Titubant légèrement sous le poids des colis, les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers. Harry se retint de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en apercevant le regard coupable de Valya devant l'expression immensément soulagée de Sirius. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués tous les deux. Avec hésitation, la jeune fille s'avança jusqu'au sapin pour déposer ses cadeaux puis Harry la traîna vers le canapé pour aller discuter avec Fred et Georges. Cette fois, la soirée se déroula parfaitement, rythmée par les parties d'échecs sorciers, de batailles explosives et les ouvertures de pétards surprises. Le repas, préparé par Molly Weasley avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, fut somptueux et tout le monde eut du mal à finir le dessert. Enfin, après un dernier spectacle de feux d'artifice d'intérieur improvisé par les jumeaux, ils partirent tous se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla surexcité. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de passer un vrai Noël, d'être en compagnie de sa famille et ça le rendait juste euphorique. Ron était apparemment déjà descendu et il se précipita vers les étages supérieurs.

\- DEBOUT ! claironna-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Valya à la volée. C'est Noël, faut que tu te lèves !

Un grognement indistinct lui parvint et il se précipita vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux en grand. Valya se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, complètement éveillée, et il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter de se prendre un oreiller en pleine figure.

\- Potter, je vais te tuer…

Peu intéressé par ses protestations, le Gryffondor fonça sur elle comme un boulet de canon et se dépêcha de la tirer hors du lit.

\- Allez, lève-toi ! On va aller ouvrir les cadeaux !

\- T'es complètement cinglé, asséna la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds. On a toute la journée pour ça !

\- Mais c'est la tradition, on ouvre les cadeaux le matin ! J'suis sûr que tout le monde est déjà en bas !

\- Sérieux Harry, je suis en pyjama ! protesta Valya, qui ne portait effectivement qu'un short et un large t-shirt.

\- On s'en fiche ! C'est Noël euh !

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, Harry sortit de la pièce et bondit dans les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine, Valya grommelant à sa suite. Il pouffa en voyant son parrain avachi à la table, maugréant devant sa tasse de café.

\- Harry, Valya, les accueillit Lupin avec un sourire chaleureux. On n'attendait plus que vous ! Bien dormi ?

Le Survivant acquiesça vigoureusement.

\- Oui ! C'est Noël !

\- Ça, on va le savoir… marmonna la jeune blonde en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Je maintiens qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour être debout, bougonna Sirius.

\- Tiens c'est vrai ça, il est quelle heure au fait ? renchérit Valya.

\- Presque neuf heures et demie, annonça Harry, empli d'enthousiasme.

\- HEIN ?! Mais c'est une blague ! Ah non c'est mort, moi je retourne me coucher ! gronda-t-elle.

\- Hors de question ! s'exclama Harry en l'empoignant par le bras. Tu feras ce que tu veux plus tard mais là, on va ouvrir les cadeaux !

Il entendit Valya lâcher un « Qu'est-ce que je disais… Complètement cinglé… » et l'entraîna vers le salon sans se soucier de ses récriminations. Bientôt, tous les occupants de la maison étaient réunis autour du sapin. Il y avait bien sûr les Weasley y compris leurs parents qui étaient restés dormir, Lupin mais aussi Mondingus Fletcher qui traînait régulièrement au Quartier Général.

\- C'est une idée ou il y a vraiment beaucoup de paquets ? remarqua le loup-garou avec perplexité.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, tout le monde s'étant déjà jeté sur les paquets. Ginny poussa un cri de ravissement en découvrant sa nouvelle robe de soirée, Hermione se plongea immédiatement dans son exemplaire de _Nouvelle théorie de la Numérologie_ , offert par Harry et les garçons Weasley s'empressèrent d'enfiler le traditionnel pull tricoté par leur mère.

\- Au fait, Valya, déclara soudainement Sirius, occupé à ouvrir le gros carton que Lupin lui avait donné, ce qui est sous le sapin c'est de notre part mais tu as aussi ça qui est arrivé pour toi ce matin.

Il lui désigna un petit tas légèrement à l'écart. La jeune blonde était en train de remercier Lupin pour les divers romans moldus et bandes dessinées sorcières qu'elle avait reçus de sa part et elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah ouais ? Y'avait des cartes avec ?

\- Non. Mais le papier de celui-là porte le blason des Nott.

\- Ça doit venir de Théo, supposa Valya.

\- Tu lui as envoyé quelque chose ? questionna Sirius d'un ton égal.

\- Oui, j'avais emprunté Hedwige à Harry pour être sûre qu'il puisse avoir son cadeau aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, encore merci Harry…

Totalement absorbé par les livres de défense contre les forces du Mal et les bandes dessinées également offerts par Lupin, le Gryffondor hocha distraitement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ? intervint brusquement Hermione.

Valya lui jeta un regard perçant et la brune rougit, prise en flagrant délit de curiosité.

\- Un roman moldu et ce bouquin super chiant sur l'Arithmancie qui vient de sortir, exposa la jeune Black. C'est… Elle s'interrompit en jetant un coup d'œil à la couverture du livre que tenait toujours Hermione. Ah bah voilà. _Nouvelle théorie de la Numérologie._ Granger, je suis désolée de t'annoncer que tu as exactement les mêmes goûts que Théo en matière de livres, acheva-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

Hermione se détourna avec gêne et Valya déchira le papier de son propre cadeau, laissant voir un Lunascope de poche.

\- Cool, commenta Harry. Tu passeras moins de temps sur tes devoirs d'astronomie comme ça…

Valya lui adressa une moue railleuse.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je fais mes devoirs ?! On s'en fiche de ça, ce qui est sympa c'est de voir ce qui se passe dans le ciel.

\- Intéressée par l'astronomie ? présagea Lupin et elle haussa les épaules.

\- Les étoiles sont belles à regarder, y'a pas besoin de plus.

\- Ton… Sirius aidait souvent Sélène à faire ses devoirs d'Astronomie… hésita-t-il.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sirius tandis que Harry dévisageait Lupin avec surprise. Même depuis que Valya était arrivée au Square Grimmaurd, le nom de sa mère n'était que très rarement évoqué. C'était LE sujet sensible. Après un instant d'embarras, Sirius sembla pourtant se reprendre facilement.

\- J'étais doué et pas intéressé, elle était nulle et complètement obsédée. C'était le mélange parfait, conclut l'Animagus sur un ton qui se voulait nonchalant.

Valya toussota d'un air dubitatif.

\- C'est ça oui… Dis plutôt que tu faisais semblant de ne pas t'y intéresser ! Et de toute façon, avec un nom pareil tu es obligé de t'y connaître !

\- Pardon ? se stupéfia Sirius tandis que Lupin pouffait discrètement.

\- Bah oui, affirma la jeune blonde, Sirius ! _Canis Majoris_ , de la constellation du Grand Chien ! L'étoile la plus brillante du ciel après le soleil. Tu étais prédestiné, c'est tout. Mais bon, je suppose que pour draguer, ça fait plus vendeur de se montrer balèze en défense contre les forces du Mal plutôt qu'en Astronomie…

\- HEIN ?! s'horrifia Sirius. Mais non ! Et puis je ne draguais pas !

Cette fois, le loup-garou explosa littéralement de rire, suivi de près par Mondingus Fletcher.

\- Sirius Black qui ne draguait pas ?! Alors ça c'est la meilleure blague de l'année ! ricana-t-il. Franchement Sirius, tu as dû sortir avec les trois quart des filles de l'école !

\- N'importe quoi… grommela l'Animagus en lui faisant les gros yeux avec une expression embarrassée et un discret geste de la main en direction de Valya.

Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs aussi peu convaincue que Lupin.

\- Mais oui, on y croit tous… Sérieusement papa, tu mens très mal.

Sirius, qui s'apprêtait à protester, se calma aussitôt. La jeune fille n'avait pas encore vraiment pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi et quand elle le faisait, on pouvait être sûr qu'il allait rester dans un état d'hébétement euphorique pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Ah tiens, celui-là vient de Ralph, lança négligemment Valya.

Cette simple phrase suffit pourtant à sortir Sirius de sa torpeur. C'était comme ça dès que Valya prononçait le nom de l'avocat. Harry avait l'impression que son parrain était plus ou moins jaloux de l'autre homme étant donné que c'était lui qui avait, a priori, élevé sa fille à sa place. C'était complètement ridicule puisqu'il était clair que la jeune blonde considérait plus Ralph Simons comme un oncle plutôt que comme un père mais dans certaines situations, Sirius pouvait se montrer assez irrationnel. Et bizarrement, c'était souvent quand cela concernait Harry ou Valya justement.

\- Tu… Hum, toi tu lui as envoyé quelque chose ? osa prudemment l'Animagus.

\- Hun hun… La toute nouvelle édition du Code Pénal magique, revue et augmentée, concéda la jeune fille avec une grimace dégoûtée. Oui oui, je sais, c'est horrible comme cadeau, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air abasourdi de Sirius et des autres. Mais pour ma défense, c'était ce qu'il voulait ! Ralph est marié avec son boulot.

\- Tu crois que ça va lui plaire quand même ce que je lui ai pris ? s'inquiéta soudain Harry.

En effet, il avait envoyé une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu au blond, accompagnée d'une carte le remerciant une nouvelle fois de les avoir aidés à se débarrasser d'Ombrage. Valya acquiesça vaguement.

\- Il sera sûrement content de pouvoir boire un petit verre entre deux dossiers… T'en fais pas pour ça Harry, ça ira très bien, vraiment.

Elle déballa rapidement le cadeau envoyé par l'avocat et le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en voyant la petite bourse de Gallions. La jeune blonde lui renvoya un regard blasé.

\- Ouais, il n'est pas très original en matière de cadeaux… Mais ça, c'est plutôt cool par contre !

Elle brandit une boîte en carton contenant un modèle de téléphone portable dernier cri puis s'empara de son dernier paquet pour en déchirer le papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est…? demanda Sirius, perplexe.

Valya tenait entre ses mains un collier, composé de ce qui ressemblait à un os enfilé sur une cordelette noire. Elle le contemplait avec une expression étrange, légèrement mélancolique.

\- Milles gargouilles ! s'exclama Mondingus Fletcher. C'est un croc de dragon !

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, réfuta Lupin. Déjà que les cornes de dragon font partie des produits dangereux soumis à un contrôle strict du ministère, tu sais bien que les dents c'est encore pire ! On n'en trouve presque pas, c'est extrêmement rare…

\- Et moi je te dis que c'est un croc ! s'entêta Mondingus. Un croc de…

\- …de Pansedefer ukrainien, termina tranquillement Valya.

Elle passa le collier autour de son cou et effleura l'extrémité de la dent du bout du doigt, une goutte de sang se mettant aussitôt à perler tellement l'objet était tranchant. Visiblement peu impressionnée, elle se contenta de laisser sortir une minuscule étincelle de magie pour refermer sa blessure, avant de toiser l'assemblée avec défi.

\- Faites pas ces têtes-là, y'a rien de grave. Je sais qui m'a envoyé ça. C'est… un ami.

\- Cet ami, il ne s'appellerait pas Ash, par hasard…? marmonna Harry.

Il avait appris à ne pas croire aux coïncidences. Et le dragon aux écailles argentées et aux yeux rouge rubis qui se baladait à ce moment même sur le bras de la jeune blonde n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence. C'était d'ailleurs précisément par rapport à ce tatouage qu'il avait choisi l'un des cadeaux destiné à Valya. Pour toute réponse, elle lui décocha seulement un clin d'œil amusé et Harry soupira en lui tendant le cadeau en question. La jeune fille sourit en lui lançant un paquet.

\- Ça c'est pour toi du coup !

Satisfait, le Survivant découvrit un petit mp3 enchanté pour fonctionner avec de la magie tandis qu'elle s'esclaffait devant la figurine de Pansedefer ukrainien miniature qui voletait à présent autour de sa tête. Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de cadeaux et c'était surement le cas de Valya aussi. Comme d'habitude, il avait reçu un pull de la part de Madame Weasley et il fut touché de voir que, malgré sa désapprobation envers son comportement, elle avait également tricoté un pull pour la jeune blonde, vert Serpentard avec un dragon argenté brodé dessus. Valya l'enfila immédiatement et adressa un regard rempli de reconnaissance à la mère de famille, qui en sembla plus que perturbée. Harry avait également eu un porte-monnaie recouvert de fourrure et muni de crocs venant de Hagrid et une nouvelle robe de soirée d'un gris bleuté offerte par Sirius. Ron lui tendit une grande boite de Dragée surprises de Bertie Crochue avec un regard fuyant et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'échanger une grimace avec lui lorsqu'ils découvrirent les agendas parlants offerts par Hermione. Il avait aussi eu des cadeaux communs avec ceux de Valya. Les jumeaux leur donnèrent quelques échantillons des produits sur lesquels ils travaillaient, Sirius leur remit un modèle d'Éclair de feu miniature de la part de Tonks, toujours coincée à l'hôpital, et un grand sac de bonbons moldus à chacun. Les deux adolescents sourirent de concert avant de lui passer le sac de friandises moldues qu'ils avaient prévu pour lui. Sirius leur fit signe de venir dans un coin et leur montra un petit miroir, dissimulé dans sa veste.

\- Ça, dit-il en baissant la voix, c'est pour vous deux. C'est un Miroir à Double Sens. Avec ça, on pourra se parler même quand vous serez à Poudlard. Dites simplement mon nom en le regardant, j'apparaîtrai dedans et vous dans le mien. James et moi utilisions ce moyen pour communiquer lorsque nous étions en retenue dans des endroits différents. Et surtout, n'en parlez pas aux autres, je doute qu'ils approuvent ! chuchota-t-il en voyant madame Weasley les fixer d'un œil soupçonneux.

Emballé par la perspective de pouvoir discuter plus régulièrement avec son parrain, Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête et d'un commun accord avec Valya, ils décidèrent que ce serait lui qui garderait le miroir. La jeune blonde n'avait pas confiance de laisser un tel objet dans un endroit où Rogue aurait éventuellement pu le trouver. Toujours de la part de Sirius, Harry reçut un ensemble complet avec un pull, une veste, un jean et des baskets moldues, ainsi qu'un passe-partout, une clé magique pouvant ouvrir n'importe quelle porte même s'il y avait de légères protections apposées dessus. Valya trépigna littéralement devant sa batte et ses protections de Quidditch flambants neuves et si Harry ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'il restait encore des paquets à ouvrir, elle se serait sûrement directement plongée dans son livre, _Les Merveilleux Vagabonds de Wigtown._

\- Bon, déclara-t-elle, puisqu'on est dans le Quidditch…

Elle lui lança deux nouveaux paquets et Harry lui en tendit un dans le même mouvement. Le Survivant déchiqueta les emballages et resta bouche bée en voyant la petite balle dorée.

\- Un Vif d'or ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Il savait que c'était la balle de Quidditch qui coûtait le plus cher, puisque chaque Vif ne pouvait être utilisé qu'une seule fois.

\- D'entraînement, précisa Valya. Tu peux régler sa vitesse, sa trajectoire, le rappeler à la voix… Ça par contre, continua-t-elle en désignant les lunettes de protection contenues dans l'autre sachet, c'est du matos de pro ! Spéciales attrapeur, avec _Impervius_ intégré et vision légèrement améliorée. J'ai relu le règlement de l'école en long et en large, y'a rien qui interdit ce genre d'accessoires donc tu pourras même les utiliser en match !

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que Serpentard perde la coupe ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Compte là-dessus, Potter, on va vous écraser ! J'augmente le challenge c'est tout… Et puis regarde, même toi tu deviens supporter ! ajouta-t-elle en montrant le bonnet avec l'emblème de serpent qu'il venait de lui offrir.

\- Je respecte tes couleurs, c'est tout, taquina le Gryffondor.

Valya remit ensuite à son père un sac contenant un superbe blouson en cuir, style motard, encore une fois totalement moldu et Harry se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour offrir les cadeaux qu'il destinait aux deux Black. Il avait réussi à dénicher deux minuscules pierres qui avaient la couleur exacte des yeux de Valya et Sirius. Il les avait ensuite faites monter sur des boucles d'oreille chez un bijoutier de Pré-au-Lard. Le père et la fille s'empressèrent de les essayer en arborant une mine réjouie, accentuant ainsi encore plus leur air de famille. Harry leur tendit ensuite une enveloppe à chacun. À sa grande surprise, la jeune blonde lui donna exactement la même chose.

\- J'ouvre la mienne si tu ouvres la tienne ! asséna-t-elle avec clin d'œil complice.

\- Tu m'as déjà fait plein de cadeaux, protesta-t-il.

\- Toi aussi, souligna Valya. Et puis c'est notre premier Noël tous ensemble, il fallait bien fêter ça !

\- Techniquement, releva Sirius, c'est notre deuxième Noël ensemble même si je doute que vous vous en souveniez. Mais sinon, j'approuve totalement l'idée !

Vaincu, Harry décacheta doucement son enveloppe, se préparant à affronter les cris hystériques qui allaient suivre lorsqu'ils auraient ouvert les leurs.

\- Putain Harry ! cria Valya en sautillant sur place. C'est des billets pour le match des Vagabonds de Wigtown contre le Club de Flaquemare cet été ! C'est la demi-finale de la Coupe de la Ligue ! Comment t'as fait pour les avoir ?!

\- Secret de mini Maraudeur ! jura Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Et non, inutile d'essayer, vous ne saurez rien !

Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à comprendre, Valya lui sautant seulement dessus en hurlant des « merci, merci, merci ! » et Sirius le remerciant presque à genoux. Le Gryffondor se concentra sur son enveloppe, sortant un simple morceau de papier.

\- Un bon pour un tatouage magique ?! s'exclama-t-il moitié ravi, moitié paniqué. Mais…

\- Tu rejoindras le clan des tatoués comme ça ! Et tu as déjà l'autorisation de ton parrain… confirma Valya d'un ton moqueur alors que Sirius le fixait avec la même expression goguenarde. La jeune blonde dut avoir pitié de son air angoissé puisqu'elle éclata de rire en ajoutant : Relax Harry ! Tu n'es pas obligé de l'utiliser tout de suite. Le tatoueur est un copain alors même si tu y vas dans cinq ans, l'offre sera toujours valable.

Harry soupira de soulagement, la remerciant cette fois chaleureusement, puis Sirius alla chercher deux des derniers cadeaux qui se trouvaient sous le sapin.

\- Bon, comme l'a si bien dit Harry tout à l'heure, vous êtes tous les deux des enfants de Maraudeur, alors vous devez avoir leur héritage !

\- Des livres ? s'étonna le Survivant.

\- Ouais, c'est pas Remus qui offre des livres d'habitude ? renchérit Valya alors que le loup-garou roulait des yeux devant leurs pitreries.

\- Ah mais ce ne sont pas n'importe quels livres ! réfuta Sirius. Celui-là, expliqua-t-il en désignant ce que Harry avait dans les mains, c'est la Bible des Maraudeurs ! On y a rassemblé toutes nos meilleures blagues, toutes les potions et tous les sorts que nous avons inventés. Tu as intérêt à prendre des photos quand tu essayeras. Et celui-ci, continua-t-il en montrant celui de Valya, recense plein de trucs cools et amusants à faire avec des Runes. Il n'est plus édité aujourd'hui. Il… il appartenait à James, il était très doué dans cette matière alors, tu peux considérer qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de ton parrain… Après, vous pouvez toujours vous les partager mais je voulais absolument que vous en ayez un chacun et le livre de Runes sera sûrement plus intéressant pour toi que pour Harry, termina-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- En principe, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre que des boucliers avec les Runes, remarqua Hermione.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois Granger ! répliqua Valya en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune blonde feuilleta rapidement son livre et sembla repérer quelque chose digne de son intérêt. Elle étudia minutieusement la page puis ôta son collier à dent de dragon de son cou. Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, elle s'entailla assez profondément la paume de la main droite, redessinant la rune qui l'intéressait. Elle grimaçait à peine, alors que le sang goutait, coulant le long de son avant-bras sous le regard épouvanté des autres.

\- C'était vraiment obligé ? grommela Sirius, mécontent. Tu pouvais juste dessiner…

\- Oui, reconnut Valya. Mais c'est plus efficace et plus pratique sur le long terme. S'il te plait, Harry, recule un peu. _Eryas_ !

Une lame argentée avec une consistance semblable à celle d'un Patronus apparut dans sa main. La jeune fille fit tournoyer adroitement l'épée dans un sens puis dans l'autre, avant de simplement la faire disparaître en ouvrant le poing.

\- Tu vois, lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'une Hermione hébétée, définitivement pas que des boucliers…

La brune émit un hoquet étranglé et Lupin fondit sur Sirius.

\- « Des trucs cools et amusants » ?! répéta-t-il avec effarement. James avait créé des catastrophes monumentales grâce à ce bouquin mais là, une épée ?!

\- C'est dément de pouvoir faire apparaître une épée à n'importe quel moment ! contra Valya. Cool et amusant…

\- On n'a définitivement pas la même conception de l'amusement, marmonna Hermione, les dents serrées et Lupin fusilla les deux Black du regard.

\- Oui bref, éluda Sirius. Elle ne va provoquer aucune catastrophe et elle va faire attention, pas vrai ?! Valya se contenta d'afficher un sourire rempli d'innocence et l'Animagus soupira : Bon, il me reste un dernier truc à aller chercher, j'arrive !

Harry rigola intérieurement face au discret clin d'œil de son parrain. Sirius revint rapidement dans la pièce, tenant quelque chose derrière son dos et se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Bon, je sais que pour l'instant on ne pourra pas trop s'envoyer de lettres mais il devrait t'être utile quand même et ça te fera de la compagnie…

Il tendit la main, dévoilant un minuscule hibou d'un noir d'encre qui hulula joyeusement. L'oiseau se mit à battre des ailes frénétiquement, s'élança pour voleter en zigzaguant dans la pièce, manquant de se cogner dans un mur à trois reprises avant de foncer à nouveau vers Sirius, beaucoup, beaucoup trop rapidement. Il évita de s'écraser au sol uniquement grâce aux réflexes de Valya, qui s'était précipitée sur lui pour le rattraper.

\- Euh oui, pour l'instant il n'est pas très doué… reconnut Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais il est encore jeune, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger !

\- « Pas très doué » ? ricana Lupin. Sirius, tu as trouvé la réincarnation de Kit-Kat ou quoi ?!

\- C'est qui « Kit-Kat »…? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron avec un air perdu.

\- Le hibou de maman… répondit la jeune blonde d'un ton distrait, toujours focalisée sur la petite boule de plumes qui piaillait au creux de son poing.

\- Merlin je m'en souviens ! intervint Mondingus. Ce fichu volatile incapable d'atterrir sans se casser la figure… En plus il n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, il passait son temps à se poser partout, sauf à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Et à chaque fois, il mettait un bazar monstrueux dans la volière, se rappela Lupin, le regard nostalgique. Décibel le détestait…

\- Euh… mais c'est qui Décibel ? réitéra Ron.

\- C'était ma chouette, précisa cette fois Sirius. Le hibou de Sélène n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter…

Un instant, le silence envahit la pièce tandis que les deux Maraudeurs se remémoraient des souvenirs.

\- Bon, tu vas l'appeler comment sinon ?! questionna Harry pour changer de sujet, face au regard un peu trop brillant de son parrain.

Valya sembla considérer la question quelques instants puis…

\- Crash, décida-t-elle enfin.

\- Crash ? répéta le Gryffondor. Pourquoi ?

La jeune blonde, qui tenait toujours le petit hibou entre ses mains, le laissa s'envoler. Il fondit droit sur Harry, tenta un atterrissage sur son épaule mais se rata lamentablement rebondissant sur le mur puis tombant comme une pierre sans même essayer de battre des ailes, avant que Valya ne le récupère avec un simple sortilège d'Attraction. Elle jeta un regard désabusé en direction de Harry.

\- Il se crashe dans les murs, il se crashe par terre… Crash, définitivement, termina-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Mais… il te plaît hein ? s'enquit anxieusement Sirius.

\- Eh ben va falloir lui apprendre à voler mais… Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air catastrophé de l'Animagus. Je plaisante, papa ! Il est génial, merci vraiment ! C'est un super Noël, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Harry sourit doucement. Oui, c'était le meilleur des Noël…

ooo

Drago était accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, en train de regarder la neige tomber. C'était le matin de Noël. Mais pour lui, ça ne signifiait rien. Chez lui, il n'y avait jamais eu de guirlandes, de sapin, de chocolat chaud en famille ou de paquets cadeaux aux couleurs vives. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait simplement trouvé une bourse pleine de Gallions posée sur son bureau. Son père était sorti et, quand il était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner, sa mère lui avait juste donné une étreinte formelle, avant de lui souhaiter un « Joyeux Noël » du bout des lèvres et de partir à son tour. Il n'était pas assez proche de ses amis pour qu'ils échangent des cadeaux. Pansy Parkinson lui avait tout de même envoyé une bouteille de parfum, probablement très cher, dont l'odeur était plutôt agréable. C'était même tout à fait le genre de chose qu'il aurait pu porter. Le problème, c'était que Drago refusait de se rapprocher de Pansy plus que nécessaire. Elle, elle croyait qu'il allait tomber éperdument amoureux d'elle et lui offrir un mariage somptueux. Sauf que, en admettant qu'il ait le choix et que son père n'organise pas ce mariage dans son dos, ce n'était absolument pas dans les plans du blond. Déjà, la seule chose qui l'intéressait chez Pansy, c'était son corps. Et encore, s'il faisait abstraction du visage, la jeune fille ressemblant vraiment à un pékinois. Coucher avec elle oui, ça avait au moins le mérite d'être distrayant, pour le reste c'était hors de question. Et encore, Daphnée Greengrass était plus beaucoup douée que Pansy au lit. En plus, il n'était absolument pas amoureux d'elle.

Certains jours, Drago arrivait à se persuader qu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était d'être amoureux. Il préférait penser qu'il ne voulait et ne voudrait jamais tomber amoureux, qu'il ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais. Sauf que c'était faux. « Tu l'es déjà, c'est tout… », chuchota-t-il d'un ton accablé. C'était un amour d'enfant, complètement platonique, ça n'avait jamais été une vraie relation… Mais c'était puissant, c'était grand, largement plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Et ça le détruisait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il ne croyait absolument pas aux conneries telles que les âmes sœurs et autres stupidités du même genre mais il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre de la même manière. Peu importe ce que les adultes en pensaient, lui il savait qu'un simple amour d'enfant pouvait être plus fort que tout. Un coup sec sur sa porte le fit sursauter, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Le jeune blond marmonna un « Entrez » sans même se retourner.

\- Bonjour Drago, bien dormi ?

\- Salut Peter… souffla-t-il avec abattement, haussant légèrement les épaules.

Il se décida à faire face à l'homme qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur de sa chambre, les bras croisés. Peter n'était pas très grand ni athlétique mais tout dans son allure laissait présager une agilité et une rapidité redoutable. Ses cheveux blond foncé étaient coupés courts, avec seulement quelques mèches plus longues ramenées en arrière, dégageant ainsi son visage émacié. Ses yeux bleus étaient largement cernés, ce qui obscurcissait encore plus son regard. Drago remarqua qu'il tenait deux paquets entre ses mains et il lui en tendit un des deux.

\- Joyeux Noël, Drago.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas…

Peter le fit taire d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je… je suis simplement content que tu sois là. On n'a plus beaucoup d'occasions de se voir depuis que tu es rentré à Poudlard…

Drago prit une profonde inspiration, faisant aussitôt disparaître toutes ses émotions derrière son masque glacial habituel. Même avec Peter, il ne parvenait plus à ne pas faire semblant. Précautionneusement, il déchira le papier d'emballage vert pour trouver un large bracelet en cuir, incrusté d'une unique petite pierre d'un gris bleuté.

\- Il y a un léger charme de protection dessus, alors il pourra dévier des sorts peu puissants, précisa Peter.

\- Merci, bredouilla-t-il en l'attachant autour de son poignet gauche.

Le bijou serait suffisamment classe au goût de son père pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de le dissimuler et si Lucius posait des questions, il pourrait toujours prétendre que c'était Zabini qui lui avait envoyé.

\- Il y a aussi ça qui est arrivé pour toi, ajouta Peter en lui passant le deuxième paquet.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- C'est de la part de qui ?

\- Aucune idée, reconnut Peter. Un hibou a dû le déposer cette nuit.

\- Alors comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est pour moi ? objecta le Serpentard.

Sans un mot, Peter lui désigna l'étiquette portant son simple prénom, collée à côté du ruban. Fronçant les sourcils, il se décida à l'ouvrir, découvrant un gros livre manifestement lu et relu, aux pages légèrement cornées. Drago se figea, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de réaliser ce que signifiait vraiment ce livre. Devant son état d'hébétement, Peter s'approcha légèrement pour comprendre ce qui le troublait à ce point.

\- _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_? s'étonna l'homme. Mais c'est moldu ça, non ? Tu as intérêt à le planquer pour ne pas que ton père le voit… Tu sais qui a pu t'envoyer ça au moins ?

Sortant de sa torpeur, Drago hocha lentement la tête. Oui, il savait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu avoir l'idée de lui donner ce livre. Sauf que c'était complètement ridicule. Déjà, il avait fait très attention de ne pas se faire surprendre en pleine lecture et en plus, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne lui offrirait jamais quoique ce soit, c'était bien elle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il serra convulsivement le livre contre son torse, frissonnant légèrement.

\- Eh bien, soupira Peter, toi qui avais peur de t'ennuyer pendant les vacances, au moins tu as de quoi faire… Je te laisse, j'ai du travail, je repasserais dans l'après-midi.

Il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui et Drago alla s'allonger sur son lit. Avec hésitation, il ouvrit le livre à l'endroit où il avait été contraint d'arrêter sa lecture avant les vacances. Sans plus attendre, il plongea avec plaisir dans le monde de Frodon et d'Aragorn, reconnaissant pour avoir la possibilité d'échapper à la réalité quelques heures de plus.

ooo

Sirius déambulait dans le salon, slalomant entre les papiers cadeaux qui jonchaient le sol. La plupart des adolescents étaient assis par terre, toujours en train d'essayer ou de découvrir leurs cadeaux. Harry était plongé dans l'une des bandes dessinées offertes par Remus. Quant à Valya, elle n'avait pas cherché à attendre plus longtemps et elle s'était directement jetée sur son livre de Quidditch, le sourire aux lèvres et Crash posé sur son épaule. A sa grande surprise, sa fille avait vraiment essayé de prendre un petit cadeau pour tout le monde, y compris les Weasley. Fred et Georges avaient eu droit à un assortiment de farces et attrapes moldues, leur mère à un livre de cuisine moldue et leur père à un mp3 tout aussi moldu. Pour Ron, un sachet de chocogrenouilles et un autre avec des bonbons moldus, pour Hermione, une plume avec de l'encre qui changeait de couleur et Remus avait reçu un Scrutoscope dernier cri. La jeune blonde avait même prévu une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu pour Mondingus. Elle referma son livre d'un coup sec et se leva pour venir vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil avec curiosité.

\- Je… j'ai encore un truc pour toi, hésita-t-elle. Au début, je voulais te prendre une Pensine mais ce n'est jamais bon de se débarrasser de ses souvenirs, si ? Même les mauvais… Ça… fait partie de toi. Alors…

Elle sortit de la poche de son short une petite boule en verre à l'intérieur de laquelle s'entremêlaient d'étranges volutes de fumée colorée.

\- C'est une sphère élémentaire, expliqua Valya. Elle contient la magie des quatre éléments. Il en fallait seulement un tout petit peu alors c'était facile à faire. Harry, Remus, Fred et Georges m'ont aidée avec le sortilège pour l'activer et les faire rester à l'intérieur. Le feu agit sur la colère, l'eau sur la peur, l'air sur la tristesse et la terre sur la douleur. C'est la symbolique Vaerian. Il suffit de te concentrer sur l'élément correspondant à l'émotion qui te gène le plus et… ça t'apaisera ? Elle brille dans le noir et ça marche sur les cauchemars aussi…

Sirius écarquilla les yeux en grand. Valya avait pris soin de se mettre à l'écart avant de lui parler si bien que, mis à part Remus, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il prit l'objet avec précaution, l'observant attentivement. D'un côté, il était un peu touché dans sa fierté. C'est vrai quoi, c'était à lui de protéger sa fille et de se présenter en homme fort normalement ! Mais de l'autre… si quelque chose pouvait atténuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu les souffrances causées par Azkaban… Lentement, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il referma le poing sur la sphère, avant de serrer fermement sa fille dans ses bras pour la remercier. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs plutôt rassurée qu'il n'ait pas été offensé par ce cadeau. Elle lui rendit son étreinte puis sembla chercher quelque chose.

\- Dis, commença-t-elle d'un ton inquiet, il est toujours là Kreattur au moins ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis que je suis arrivée…

\- Kreattur…? Répéta bêtement Sirius. Comme dans « Kreattur mon vieil elfe de maison grincheux » ?

\- Euh oui…

Dépassé, l'Animagus préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre et se contenta d'appeler d'une voix forte :

\- KREATTUR !

Il eut un craquement sec, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce et l'elfe de maison apparut, le dos voûté, son pagne de travers, marmonnant sans discontinuer.

\- Le maître a appelé Kreattur… Oh, encore des traîtres à leur sang dans la maison de ma pauvre maîtresse, des sales gamins. Le maître est un traître lui aussi, il a déshonoré la noble famille Black, il est allé traîner avec les Sang de Bourbe et…

Tout en parlant, l'elfe examinait chaque personne présente avec un air de mépris absolu. Alors que Sirius allait lui ordonner de cesser sa litanie insultante, Kreattur posa le regard sur Valya. Il se figea sur place, ses grands yeux s'arrondissant et la jeune blonde s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour Kreattur. Est-ce que tu me reconnais ?

Pendant un instant, l'elfe ne bougea pas puis lentement, très lentement, il hocha la tête.

\- Miss Valya…

\- Comment vas-tu ? questionna gentiment la jeune fille.

Kreattur gigota sur place, de grosses larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

\- Maître Regulus est mort… Et Kreattur n'a pas réussi, il a échoué à remplir la tâche que le maître lui avait confiée. Et vous êtes partie ! Kreattur a cru que c'était fini, il n'a pas pu vous protéger… Il avait promis !

Il tenta de se jeter sur le mur la tête la première mais Valya le rattrapa par le bras.

\- Je t'interdis de te punir, tu entends ? exigea-t-elle.

Sirius crut vraiment que l'elfe allait simplement rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordres à lui donner. Mais il s'immobilisa doucement et hocha la tête. La jeune blonde plongea à nouveau la main dans sa poche et en sortit une chevalière en argent.

\- C'était celle d'Oncle Reg'. Elle est pour toi.

\- Oh non, miss, je ne peux pas accepter, il vous l'a donnée…

\- J'ai d'autres souvenirs de lui. Et je suis sûre qu'il aurait voulu que tu l'aies. Prends-là, insista Valya.

Hésitant, l'elfe finit par refermer sa main autour de la bague.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi Kreattur, intervint abruptement Hermione alors que tout le monde la dévisageait comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet grossièrement emballé. Kreattur ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré, s'apprêtant visiblement à lâcher quelque chose de particulièrement offensant. Puis il croisa le regard de Valya, toujours posé sur lui. L'elfe prit le paquet que lui tendait Hermione du bout des doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bestiole particulièrement repoussante.

\- A bientôt, miss Valya, bougonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir par la porte du salon, le plus dignement possible.

Sirius, qui se mordait le poing depuis le début de la conversation pour éviter d'éclater de rire, laissa libre cours à son hilarité.

\- Alors là, félicitations ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu as réussi à mater Kreattur, c'est génial !

Une expression mélancolique se peignit sur les traits de sa fille.

\- Il était plus attaché à Oncle Reg' que tu ne le penses, expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse. Il lui obéissait bien plus qu'à ton père ou même à ta mère ou…

\- …ou qu'à ma sœur, marmonna Sirius en se rembrunissant considérablement.

\- Hein ?! T'as une sœur ? réagit brusquement Harry. Mais…

L'Animagus crispa la mâchoire.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais qu'elle avait simplement suivi le même chemin que Regulus, à savoir s'engager chez les Mangemorts. Apparemment, elle était même pire, puisque lui a tout de même fini par faire quelque chose de bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était toujours en vie mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir…

Un long silence suivit ses paroles et il s'aperçut que Valya avait considérablement pâli. Dès qu'il la fixa, elle baissa la tête vers le sol et se passa une main dans les cheveux avec gêne.

\- Hum… Kreattur a toujours été gentil avec moi, c'est tout, esquiva-t-elle. D'ailleurs, c'était sympa de lui offrir un cadeau, Granger, ajouta-t-elle comme pour s'empresser de changer de sujet.

\- C'est normal, asséna Hermione en levant le nez d'un air guindé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. La cloche du hall d'entrée retentit et Sirius entendit le portrait de sa mère se remettre à hurler. Il bondit comme un ressort et se précipita dans les escaliers en jurant.

\- Oh, ça doit être Bill et Fleur, s'excusa Molly en se précipitant à sa suite.

En effet, il était prévu que le jeune couple arrive en fin de matinée. Ils avaient passé le réveillon chez les parents de Fleur mais Molly s'était montrée intransigeante sur le fait qu'elle voulait avoir son fils avec elle pour le jour de Noël. Sirius se dépêcha de stupéfixer le portrait de Walburga tandis qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte et assaillir Bill de questions. Elle adressa seulement un « Bonjour » glacial à Fleur, lâché du bout des lèvres. Apparemment, les relations entre Molly et sa belle fille étaient loin d'être au beau fixe. La jeune française présentait déjà un ventre bien arrondi et Bill, loin de prêter attention au discours de sa mère, la couvait du regard. Sirius soupira. Visiblement, c'était lui qui allait devoir remplir correctement son rôle d'hôte. Il s'avança vers Bill en lui tendant la main.

\- Content de te revoir, lança-t-il. Et… tu es donc Fleur ! Bienvenue chez moi. Venez, tout le monde est au salon. Et encore en pyjama pour les p'tits jeunes d'ailleurs…

L'Animagus les guida rapidement en haut des escaliers. Les enfants Weasley se pressèrent autour de leur frère tandis que les autres adolescents restaient en retrait et Sirius se résolut à faire les présentations.

\- Alors Fleur, tu connais déjà Harry et Hermione, il me semble ? Et voici ma fille, Valya.

Le Gryffondor adressa un sourire engageant à la compagne de Bill mais Hermione se contenta d'un signe de tête poli. D'après ce que Harry lui avait dit, son amie avait tendance à considérer Fleur comme une ravissante idiote. Or, toujours selon son filleul, la blonde était loin de correspondre à ce cliché et cachait bien son jeu. Harry avait toujours eu l'impression que sa performance moyenne durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était surtout due à un gros manque de chance. Valya haussa un sourcil intéressé.

\- Tu es française ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mon français n'est pas excellent, mon cousin le parle bien mieux que moi mais je m'en sors à peu près…

Fleur parut aussitôt plus détendue, à la fois de se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un qui ne lui manifestait pas d'emblée une hostilité flagrante et surtout, qui parlait sa langue natale. Elle se mit aussitôt à débiter tout un discours en français et Valya semblait suivre tant bien que mal. Au bout d'un moment, les adolescents se décidèrent à tous aller se changer avant le déjeuner. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt tendue : Ginny n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Fleur plus que Hermione, Ron bavait presque devant elle et Bill devait supporter les reproches incessants de sa mère, qui répétait en boucle qu'avoir un enfant à leur âge était une folie, qu'ils n'étaient même pas mariés et autres joyeusetés. Sirius grimaça intérieurement. Lorsque Sélène était tombée enceinte de leur fils, ils venaient à peine de se fiancer alors Merlin savait que des discours sur le déshonneur d'avoir un enfant hors mariage, il en avait subi. Harry et Valya paraissaient complètement dépassés par la nature de la conversation et sitôt le repas fini, sa fille se précipita sur lui.

\- Euh ça n'a pas l'air d'être trop le moment mais faudrait vraiment que j'y aille là…

\- Où ça ? demanda Sirius avec perplexité. C'est Noël…

\- Bah oui justement. J'avais prévu d'aller passer l'après-midi en France.

\- Oh…

L'Animagus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Valya voulait voir Ralph Simons. Il savait que c'était parfaitement normal, après tout elle avait dû passer tous ses Noëls avec le blond mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré rester avec lui plutôt qu'être au Square Grimmaurd.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends, dit-il finalement. Tu veux voir Ralph…

\- Hein ? lâcha la jeune blonde avec incompréhension. Non ! Il n'est même pas là ! Il est sur une affaire en Allemagne depuis au moins quinze jours. Mais j'ai promis à Gabriel de venir lui déposer son cadeau.

\- Gabriel ? répéta Sirius.

\- Oui. Son fils, rajouta-t-elle devant son air perdu.

\- Ralph Simons a un fils ? s'étonna-t-il. Ça ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'il avait de l'avocat. Mais… il a quel âge ? Et sa mère, c'est qui ? Je croyais que Ralph était « marié à son boulot » ? insista-t-il en reprenant l'expression qu'elle avait utilisée.

\- Il a treize ans. Et sa mère… Aucune idée. Ralph n'a jamais vraiment voulu en parler. Et quand il le faisait, il mentait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas marié, ça c'est sûr. Bref, je peux y aller ? Gab' est du genre… pas très patient…

Il acquiesça vaguement et sa fille lui planta un bisou sur la joue, avant de lancer un « À tout à l'heure » à la cantonade et de sauter dans la cheminée. Sirius la regarda disparaître dans les flammes vertes et se passa une main dans les cheveux avec frustration. Il avait l'impression que, même pour cette histoire avec Ralph et Gabriel, tout était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait…

ooo

Valya atterrit sur le carrelage de la grande cuisine américaine, se rétablissant en douceur. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Ralph n'avait jamais eu de problème avec la culture moldue, sa maison était donc résolument moderne avec tous les équipements électroménagers et électroniques imaginables. Il avait de l'argent et ne se privait pas pour le dépenser. La jeune blonde avait à peine fait deux pas qu'elle entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers à pleine vitesse et un mini boulet de canon lui fonça dessus.

\- T'es en retard ! asséna le garçon en remontant ses lunettes. T'avais dit que tu viendrais en tout début d'après-midi…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est Noël, Gab'. Le repas a duré plus longtemps que prévu, c'est tout. Et puis je suis là, c'est le plus important non ? rétorqua Valya.

Il la toisa d'un air comique, à la fois penaud et colérique. Gabriel était grand pour son âge mais il avait définitivement une allure de gringalet, absolument pas musclé. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain clair passe-partout, plus foncés que le blond doré de son père. Les mèches lisses étaient légèrement trop longues, retombant sur sa nuque et sur ses immenses yeux bleu vert, brillants de candeur. Et c'était bien là le problème. Gabriel, c'était le petit frère un peu collant mais gentil, définitivement trop gentil. Le petit génie qui se faisait harceler à l'école parce que trop doué et ce malgré les tentatives de Valya pour lui apprendre à se défendre. Il ne savait tout simplement pas se montrer agressif, que ce soit avec ses poings ou sa baguette magique. La jeune fille lui fourra un gros paquet cadeau dans les mains.

\- Tiens ! Joyeux Noël !

Le gamin perdit aussitôt son expression boudeuse, ouvrant de grands yeux surexcités et se jeta sur le paquet pour en déchirer l'emballage.

\- Wahou ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant son ordinateur portable flambant neuf. Trop bien !

\- Évidemment, la batterie est enchantée donc tu pourras l'utiliser même à Beauxbatons, développa Valya. Et j'ai déjà installé deux ou trois jeux dessus, tu devrais essayer d'ailleurs…

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, s'empressant de mettre en route l'engin et de commencer à le configurer. L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, entre petites discussions et parties endiablées de jeux vidéo. Vers six heures, Valya soupira en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horloge.

\- Bon Gab'… Je vais devoir y aller par contre.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Gabriel. Non ! Pas déjà ! S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu ! supplia-t-il. S'il te plaît…

La jeune blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux, embêtée.

\- Désolée, je ne peux vraiment pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps. Je t'avais prévenu, non…?

Il se mordit fortement la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

\- Je sais mais… c'est juste que je m'ennuie ! Et je suis tout seul ! rajouta-t-il, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

\- Ton père est passé te voir hier soir au moins ? gronda Valya d'un ton mécontent, même si elle se doutait à moitié de la réponse.

Quand il s'agissait de Gabriel, Ralph était proprement désespérant. Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent un peu plus.

\- Il… On s'est parlés sur Skype… avoua-t-il. J'ai pas envie de rester encore tout seul ici, s'il te plait… Je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi plutôt…? demanda-t-il soudain avec une expression pleine d'espoir.

\- Venir avec moi ? répéta-t-elle en clignant des yeux. Genre… venir au Square Grimmaurd ?

\- Oui… Je ne me ferais pas remarquer, je te jure ! Ça serait comme si je n'étais pas là ! S'il te plaît…

\- Oui d'accord mais Gabriel, ça ne dépend pas que de moi ! Il y a mon père, Ralph et…

La jeune Black s'interrompit en voyant son air affligé. Il semblait vraiment sur le point de se mettre à pleurer et elle résista à l'envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Franchement, il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Bon écoute, commença-t-elle, tu vas prendre quelques affaires, aller préparer un hibou pour ton père et moi… je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le visage de Gabriel s'illumina littéralement et il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Valya soupira une fois de plus et se traîna jusqu'au salon, allant s'agenouiller devant la cheminée. Elle attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre.

\- 12, Square Grimmaurd !

Dans la cuisine de la maison des Black, le repas n'était même pas encore terminé et la pièce était encore pleine à craquer. La jeune blonde pesta intérieurement contre l'inconfort occasionné par la Cheminette puis appela à mi-voix :

\- Papa ?

Tout le monde sursauta et Sirius se leva d'un bond pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Valya ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, il y a un problème ?

\- Non non pas vraiment… C'est juste… Est-ce que ça serait possible que je ramène Gabriel ici ? Il est tout seul…

\- Le jour de Noël ?! s'horrifia Madame Weasley. Merlin, le pauvre garçon !

Valya grimaça. Sur ce coup-là, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec la mère de famille. Sirius la fixa avec perplexité.

\- Euh moi ça ne me dérange pas mais Ralph ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, éluda la jeune fille, peu désireuse d'exposer en public les relations compliquées du père et du fils Simons. Mais ça ne va pas poser de problèmes par rapport au Fidelitas et tout ça ?

\- Non, déclara simplement Sirius. On a toujours des papiers avec le secret inscrit de la main de Dumbledore, juste au cas où. Par contre, vous allez devoir passer par l'entrée principale.

\- On s'arrangera, affirma-t-elle. S'il faut je le prendrais en transplanage d'escorte et au mieux, on ira chercher un Portoloin.

\- Ok, je te laisse gérer. Je prépare le papier, tu passes le chercher d'ici cinq minutes ?

\- Oui, merci. A tout de suite, souffla Valya.

Elle sortit enfin la tête de la cheminée. Gabriel se tenait à côté d'elle, trépignant sur place.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est bon, marmonna la jeune blonde. On va pouvoir y aller. Mais tu as conscience que même à la maison, je ne vais pas rester collée à toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

\- Ça m'est égal, affirma-t-il avec force. Au moins je ne serais plus tout seul.

Il fallut ensuite un aller-retour en cheminette jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd, un passage éclair sur l'équivalent français du Chemin de Traverse pour se procurer un Portoloin et un transplanage en plusieurs étapes avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin sur la petite place devant la bâtisse.

\- Il y a qui exactement qui réside ici ? demanda Gabriel, soudainement beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

\- Mon père, un de ses amis, quelque fois des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix… En ce moment il y a aussi Harry Potter, c'est le filleul de mon père et quelques-uns de ses copains.

\- Harry Potter ? s'extasia-t-il. Sérieusement ?! Trop bien ! Tu crois que je pourrais voir sa cicatrice aussi ?

Valya poussa un grondement mauvais et elle le saisit violemment par l'épaule de sa veste, le regard dangereux.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te comporter comme un petit crétin de groupie et à lui demander ce genre de trucs ! Compris ?!

\- Ça va, se défendit le garçon en frissonnant. Je disais juste ça comme ça…

La jeune fille secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle adorait Gabriel, vraiment. Mais il avait un don pour lui taper sur le système. Elle lui colla le papier dans les mains.

\- Tu arrêtes de raconter des conneries et tu lis ça, ordonna-t-elle.

Il obtempéra avec un air effrayé, écarquillant les yeux derrière ses lunettes en voyant la maison apparaître. Elle ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur avec une légère bourrade.

\- Ne fais pas de bruit, chuchota la jeune blonde. Inutile que sa charmante grand-mère se mette à faire des siennes maintenant et que le gamin soit définitivement terrorisé. Laisse ton sac là, on va au salon.

Leur entrée dans la pièce fut très remarquée, tout le monde fixant « le nouvel invité » sans aucune gêne. Gabriel se colla un peu plus à elle, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Sirius poussa un profond soupir.

\- Bon, c'est reparti pour un tour… Donc ! Gabriel, c'est ça ? Bienvenue chez moi ! J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il un ton plus bas.

\- Merci monsieur, balbutia le garçon d'un ton mal assuré.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche en grand, avec une expression absolument horrifiée.

\- Ah non, hors de question ! Tu m'appelles Sirius, un point c'est tout ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir six cent ans sinon…

Il sourit très légèrement et Valya se décida à faire des présentations plus approfondies. Gabriel se faisait bombarder de questions auxquelles il ne répondait qu'à peine, sa timidité habituelle revenant au galop. « Bordel… », songea silencieusement la jeune fille. « S'il continue comme ça, ça va être long le reste des vacances… ».

Ce n'est que très tard dans la soirée que Valya put enfin regagner sa chambre et se détendre un peu. Elle sortit sa baguette et verrouilla soigneusement la porte de sa chambre d'un _Collaporta._ Gabriel avait été installé au deuxième étage, juste à côté de la chambre de Harry et Ron mais il était tout à fait capable de venir la chercher pour une raison quelconque. Sans compter Sirius, qui dormait juste en face. Et s'il débarquait pendant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il allait probablement l'assassiner sur place. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la jeune blonde ôta son collier à dent de dragon de son cou et retira rapidement son pull. Elle cala son avant-bras droit contre sa jambe, exposant les glyphes qui y pulsaient toujours sur le même rythme régulier. Sans hésiter, elle plaça la pointe du croc contre sa peau et s'entailla profondément en suivant les traits. Elle serra les dents sous l'effet de la brûlure, continuant à inciser le tatouage. À la seconde même où elle compléta la scarification, une vive lumière émana de son bras et elle retomba en arrière sur son lit, complètement stone. Elle ne refit surface que des heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, ses doigts toujours fermement serrés autour de son collier et son bras parfaitement cicatrisé, les glyphes d'un rouge simplement encore plus vif qu'auparavant. Seule dans le noir, Valya éclata d'un rire faible, légèrement hystérique. Elle ne savait pas où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait mais au moins, elle était sûre d'une chose : Matthew allait bien.

ooo

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, un garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts sourit en sentant une douce chaleur se répandre dans son avant-bras droit. Et du bout des doigts, il redessina les glyphes d'un rouge vif qui couvraient sa peau.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre sur Noël ? Certains trouveront peut-être que tout le passage sur les cadeaux est un peu long mais je n'avais pas envie de faire une simple liste style énumération^^' On retrouve Valya et ses mystères et surtout, rencontre avec Gabriel ! :D**


	24. L'année du tonnerre

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas ! ;)**

 **Note : Hey tout le monde ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai pris une grosse pause d'un mois, non prévue et non volontaire, avec entre autre des problèmes de connexion, des vacances chargées et une recherche de travail intensive x) Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais on va dire que ça y est, c'est la rentrée et je vais pouvoir repartir sur un bon rythme ! Voilà donc ENFIN le chapitre 23 et puisque c'était Noël dans le précédent, ici on passe au Nouvel An. Toujours un grand merci à Corentin, alias LovePara, et à Marion pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections ! Merci à tous les lecteurs, ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début comme ceux qui la prennent en cours de route et big up à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews :D Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera _Un éclair pour tout changer,_ et sera donc publié dimanche prochain. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos hypothèses pour ce chapitre en particulier, surtout que le titre n'est pas forcément très clair, donc vous pouvez laisser une petite review si vous voulez ! Un petit indice tout de même : c'est un chapitre qui apportera une explication sur l'un des "mystères" présenté dans un chapitre précédent... (oui oui, je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup des mystères justement ;) Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! **

**Une rectification : À la fin du chapitre précédent, il était écrit que Valya verrouille sa porte avec un _Alohomora._ Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un _Collaporta,_ c'est corrigé et encore merci au lecteur qui m'a signalé l'erreur ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE.23 : L'année du tonnerre ( _Supermarket flowers_ – Ed Sheeran)**

* * *

Remus réfléchissait. La pleine lune approchait, accentuant encore plus ses sens, et son odorat le titillait en permanence. Déjà, l'entêtant parfum d'orage qui enveloppait Harry et Valya était vraiment perturbant. Et puis il y avait Gabriel. Le garçon avait quelque chose de terriblement familier, que ce soit dans son odeur, son apparence ou son attitude. Bien sûr, il ressemblait à Ralph, son père, qu'il avait connu à l'école, mais le loup-garou sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il était certain que son impression de déjà-vu n'était pas seulement due à Ralph. Par moment, Remus lui trouvait même de légères ressemblances avec Sirius sauf qu'il avait bien conscience que c'était totalement ridicule.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il se figea au beau milieu du couloir, en alerte, et une demi-seconde plus tard, une masse de poils noirs lui tombait dessus. Remus gronda de dépit tandis que le gros chien noir reprenait forme humaine, mort de rire. Même son instinct de loup-garou était mis à mal face à la capacité quasi magique de Sirius à se déplacer sans faire de bruit.

\- Franchement Patmol, soupira-t-il, tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… Oui, complètement !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant les gamineries de son vieil ami. Au moins, ça faisait plaisir de le voir comme ça plutôt que dans l'état de dépression absolue dans lequel il était quelque fois plongé. Les deux Maraudeurs descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine, bavardant de tout et de rien. Ils s'immobilisèrent sur le pas de la porte, attendris devant le spectacle qui se jouait à l'intérieur. Harry et Valya étaient installés à la table, divers sachets de farine et de sucre étalés un peu partout autour d'eux. Ils se tenaient côte à côte, penchés sur un gros livre, arborant la même expression de concentration. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrarié.

\- Je ne comprends pas, on a tout fait comme il fallait… Ça n'a pas du tout la bonne consistance.

\- Ici ils disent que le chocolat doit fondre à une température bien précise, remarqua la jeune blonde en feuilletant rapidement le grimoire. Raaah, on n'a pas le matériel qu'il faut !

\- On ne pourrait pas se servir d'un sortilège ? suggéra Harry.

\- Si. Sûrement. Peut-être. Putain, j'en sais rien ! Je déteste être obligée d'utiliser la magie pour cuisiner ! râla-t-elle.

\- C'est beaucoup plus pratique de faire ça à la manière moldue, renchérit le jeune homme.

\- Oui, enfin là ce n'est pas seulement le chocolat le problème, intervint soudainement Sirius, qui s'était approché pour jeter un coup d'œil dans leur saladier. La pâte est surtout beaucoup trop épaisse.

Valya adressa une grimace désappointée à son père et Harry sursauta en relevant la tête.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? grommela-t-il.

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour voir qu'on ne s'en sort pas, rétorqua la jeune fille avec humour.

\- Vous devriez rajouter du lait, suggéra l'Animagus. Et tant que vous y êtes, une pincée de levure, ça ne ferait pas de mal…

\- Attends… tu sais cuisiner ? demanda Harry, éberlué.

Sirius haussa un sourcil d'un air supérieur.

\- Vous me laissez faire un peu ?

Les deux adolescents acceptèrent de bonne grâce, visiblement pas mécontents de pouvoir prendre une pause. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, un superbe gâteau tout chaud trônait au milieu de la table.

\- C'est pas vrai ! pesta le Survivant à l'adresse de son parrain. Comment tu fais ?! Et c'est pareil pour toi ! ajouta-t-il en pivotant vers Valya. Comment c'est possible d'être aussi nulle en potions et de cuisiner aussi bien ?

Remus tourna la tête si vivement qu'il sentit son cou le brûler. Il croisa le regard ébahi et rempli de nostalgie de Sirius. Le loup-garou savait qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. _James, Sirius, Peter et lui, âgés d'une quinzaine d'années, qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine de la maison des Potter. Sirius aux fourneaux et James qui le taquinait : « Franchement Patmol, comment c'est possible d'être aussi nul en potions et de faire des gâteaux aussi mortels ?! »._ Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour revenir à la réalité. Les deux adolescents se chamaillaient à présent amicalement, leur fausse dispute ponctuée de plusieurs jets de farine.

\- Regarde, souffla la voix émue de Sirius à son oreille. Quand Harry fait ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être face à James, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le Gryffondor était en train de se passer une main dans les cheveux, les couvrant ainsi de poudre blanche, riant avec gêne à la plaisanterie que venait de lancer Valya. Remus se mordit la lèvre avec force, acquiesçant d'un air vague. Effectivement, James avait la manie de se passer sans arrêt une main dans les cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne paraissent trop bien coiffés. Il trouvait ça tellement _cool_ le look joueur de Quidditch fraîchement descendu de son balai. Mais ce n'était pas un véritable tic, seulement une petite fantaisie qui faisait encore plus craquer les filles. Lorsqu'il était gêné ou contrarié, James remontait ses lunettes sur son nez. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, se passer une main dans les cheveux c'était plutôt un geste de Sirius. Dès qu'il était frustré, embarrassé ou en colère… Et c'était encore plus flagrant maintenant que Valya était là, puisqu'elle avait hérité de cette habitude et le faisait régulièrement. Mais Sirius restait persuadé que Harry était quasiment la copie exacte de James et il était difficile de lui faire voir le contraire. Quelques fois, il consentait à reconnaître qu'il avait des airs de ressemblance avec Lily, ce dont Remus n'était pas complètement convaincu non plus.

Un moment, le loup-garou avait même craint que son ami ne fasse la même chose avec Valya, en la confondant avec Sélène, ce qui aurait pu être franchement dérangeant et malsain. Ses inquiétudes s'étaient avérées infondées puisque, malgré la forte ressemblance physique entre la mère et la fille, Sirius faisait parfaitement la différence. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à la faire avec Harry ? C'était une question qui pouvait paraître sans importance mais ça perturbait vraiment Remus. Certes, le tempérament de Valya étant à mille lieux de celui de Sélène, il paraissait difficile de se tromper mais pour Remus, il était clair que le caractère de Harry était également très différent de celui de James ou même de Lily. Apparemment, ce n'était évident que pour lui. Et peut-être également pour Valya puisque, d'après ce que lui avait rapporté Sirius, la jeune blonde n'avait pas non plus l'air très convaincue par la soi-disant « immense ressemblance » de Harry avec ses parents. L'Animagus lui avait raconté ça d'un ton détaché, voire même légèrement amusé, puis avait eu l'air de zapper complètement preuve qu'il n'avait pas prêté plus attention que ça à l'argumentation de Valya. Remus eut un regard amusé en voyant Patmol, entouré par sa fille et son filleul, tous les trois à nouveau penchés sur le livre de recettes. Il décida de s'éclipser discrètement, préférant les laisser entre eux.

Avec le Nouvel An qui approchait, son vieil ami aurait bien besoin de quelques moments agréables pour tenir le coup. Le loup-garou se dirigea vers le salon où traînaient déjà quelques membres de l'Ordre, en particulier Mondingus Fletcher.

\- Bah alors Lunard, t'en tires une tête ! Un problème ? questionna l'escroc.

\- Pas vraiment, démentit Remus en soupirant. C'est juste que… je me posais une question. Est-ce que tu trouves que Harry ressemble à James ?

Mondingus éclata de rire.

\- 'fin, Remus c'est ça qui te tracasse ?! C'est évident pourtant ! Bien sûr que Harry ressemble à James, c'est son portrait craché !

\- Non, protesta le loup-garou. Je ne parle pas de ça. Pas physiquement mais… mentalement ? hésita-t-il.

\- Hum… j'en sais trop rien. Ouais, je suppose ? Harry aime aussi le Quidditch et tout ça… Et puis c'est clair qu'il respecte pas trop le règlement, il aime bien en faire qu'à sa tête non ? Tu dois mieux savoir que moi, c'était ton pote, James. J'étais même pas chez les Gryffy, ricana l'homme. Mais si ça t'préoccupe à ce point, pose la question à Hestia.

Remus hocha doucement la tête. Hestia Jones avait été à Gryffondor seulement deux classes en dessous de lui, contrairement à Mondingus qui était tout de même plus âgé et qui, par-dessus le marché, avait été réparti à Poufsouffle. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se retourna vers eux.

\- J'ai entendu mon nom. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est rien, affirma Remus. Simplement, tu étais à Gryffondor alors toi aussi tu as connu James… Tu trouves que Harry lui ressemble ? Niveau caractère ?

\- Eh bien… oui. James était un génie sur un balai, on n'a presque jamais perdu de match et d'après ce que je sais, Harry est pareil. C'est une tête brûlée, il se fiche des règles… Peut-être que quelque fois il tient plus de Lily, concéda-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Remus lui adressa un vague signe de remerciement, le regard dans le vide. Décidément, il était complètement à côté de la plaque et il devenait plus que ridicule avec ses interrogations à deux Noises. En plus, tout le monde lui affirmait que Harry ressemblait effectivement à James ! Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se torturer l'esprit comme il le faisait… Résolu à ne plus penser à ces histoires, il entama la conversation avec Hestia sur un tout autre sujet, persuadé qu'il se faisait des idées.

ooo

La deuxième semaine des vacances de Noël était maintenant entamée. L'ambiance au Square Grimmaurd était plutôt bonne et Harry s'amusait bien. Il ne parlait cependant toujours pas à Ron, au grand mécontentement de Valya, et il préférait traîner avec Ginny et les jumeaux, Hermione étant plongée dans ses livres ou ses devoirs les trois quart du temps. Valya s'absentait encore régulièrement, entraînant parfois Gabriel dans ses excursions mais Harry n'osait pas repousser les limites jusqu'à les suivre et sortir lui aussi de la maison. Même Sirius qui était d'une tolérance extrême n'aurait probablement pas apprécié. Le Gryffondor entra au salon et constata avec satisfaction que presque tous les autres adolescents s'y trouvaient déjà. Il s'affala dans le canapé juste à côté de Ginny.

\- Dites les gars, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Fred et Georges, je me demandais… on ne fête pas le Nouvel An chez les sorciers ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Georges.

\- Bah chez les Moldus, les gens font la fête pour marquer le passage à la nouvelle année, ils boivent du champagne, quelques fois ils tirent un feu d'artifice…

\- Ça a l'air cool. Les sorciers se souhaitent juste une bonne année c'est tout, souligna Fred.

\- J'ai une idée, déclara Harry, pris d'une inspiration subite. Ça vous dirait qu'on fasse pareil ?! Comme chez les Moldus ! On organise une super soirée et on célèbre ça comme il faut ! Ça serait sympa non ? Ça permettrait à tout le monde de s'amuser…

Un murmure approbateur parcourut le petit groupe. Les jumeaux étaient évidemment emballés, Ron et Ginny semblaient assez intéressés et même Hermione avait l'air plutôt partante.

\- Tu veux faire une fête pour le Nouvel An ? intervint une voix étonnée. Mais… t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée…?

Harry soupira en se retournant. Il ne s'était pas encore fait un avis vraiment définitif sur Gabriel Simons. Mais pour le moment, il le trouvait plutôt agaçant. Le garçon parlait à peine, restant toujours retranché dans son coin avec un bouquin et ne participant que rarement aux conversations. Ginny, qui avait presque le même âge, avait bien essayé de discuter avec lui et de le dérider un peu mais rien n'y faisait. Avec une pointe de mépris, le Survivant se demanda une nouvelle fois pour quelle raison Gabriel avait tant insisté pour venir au Square Grimmaurd si c'était pour agir de cette façon, n'essayant pas de s'intégrer le moins du monde. Par ailleurs, il surprenait souvent le gamin en train de fixer son front d'un air avide, lui évoquant ainsi Colin Crivey. Ce qui n'était clairement pas une bonne chose. Certes, Colin était gentil mais il était également collant et parfois franchement exaspérant. Le châtain sembla se ratatiner devant le regard interrogatif de Harry.

\- Enfin… c'est juste que… tu as demandé à Valya ce qu'elle en pensait ? bégaya-t-il.

Le Gryffondor se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Une autre chose irritante avec Gabriel, c'était qu'il vouait une admiration sans bornes à la jeune Black, restant le plus possible avec elle et suivant tout ce qu'elle disait à la lettre. Ça énervait tout le monde, y compris la principale concernée, qui semblait de plus en plus sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je lui demande ?! rétorqua Harry un peu sèchement. J'ai pas besoin de sa permission, si ?

\- Non mais c'est… tu vois quoi… bredouilla Gabriel qui avait l'air de vouloir disparaître sur place.

\- Je vois quoi ?

\- Non… Rien, laisse tomber ! se rétracta brusquement le gamin en baissant la tête vers son livre.

Harry le fixa quelques instants, décontenancé, avant de pousser un soupir de dépit.

\- Ecoute, si ça te dérange tant que ça, je vais aller lui en parler et voilà, promit-il, dans une tentative pour se montrer agréable.

\- Comme tu veux, couina aussitôt Gabriel sans même le regarder. C'est toi qui décides…

Énervé, Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant claquer la porte derrière lui. Le garçon lui tapait sur le système avec sa timidité extrême et il préférait partir avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. Les épaules crispées sous le coup de la tension, il décida de se mettre à la recherche de Valya. Gabriel avait au moins raison sur un point : s'il en parlait à tout le monde, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'informe pas également à la jeune blonde de ses intentions. Cependant, cela s'avéra plus ardu que prévu puisqu'une fois de plus, Valya semblait s'être évaporée. Redescendant les marches qui menaient au grenier, Harry fronça les sourcils. À sa connaissance, son amie n'était pas censée être sortie, elle devait forcément se trouver quelque part dans la maison. En passant dans le hall, il avisa la porte qui menait au sous-sol et se décida à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Après tout, ça paraissait totalement être le genre de Valya d'aller trafiquer Merlin seul savait quoi à la cave.

Il n'était encore jamais venu dans cette partie du Square Grimmaurd et ses yeux mirent un moment à s'habituer à l'obscurité des escaliers. Divers objets et cartons étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce en tout un bric-à-brac magique auquel il se garda bien de toucher. Il avait encore en tête les séances mémorables de nettoyage de la maison et il était sûr que certains artefacts entreposés pouvaient lui arracher une main sans problème. Harry entendit du bruit retentir derrière une pile de cartons particulièrement imposante et se dirigea vers le fond de la cave. Valya était bien là, assise par terre, entourée par un fatras de morceaux de bois et de feuilles de papier griffonnées, la seule lumière projetée par sa baguette magique en guise d'éclairage. Elle leva distraitement les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est moi ou tu as l'air un peu à cran…?

Harry se laissa tomber à ses côtés avec un grognement mécontent.

\- Disons que Gabriel n'est pas des plus facile à supporter…

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je viens me réfugier ici ? rétorqua la jeune blonde, en secouant la tête d'un air blasé. Ça peut paraître contradictoire parce que c'est encore un gosse mais… faudrait vraiment qu'il grandisse un peu. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour lui avec Ralph et tout ça mais y'a des limites.

\- Ils s'entendent si mal que ça ? s'étonna le Survivant.

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Juste… Ralph n'est pas doué avec les enfants. Il ne saisit pas que l'argent ne suffit pas, faut… de l'affection ? Gabriel n'en a pas beaucoup alors il va la chercher ailleurs, c'est aussi simple que ça. Après, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il s'est carrément retrouvé tout seul pendant les vacances de Noël. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais Ralph avait dit qu'il n'était pas censé rentrer, il devait rester à Beauxbatons.

\- Donc, ça ne va pas le déranger que Gabriel soit ici ?

Valya émit une petite exclamation méprisante.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il va s'en apercevoir si on ne lui dit pas, avoua-t-elle. Quand il est en déplacement, il est encore pire qu'en temps normal et souvent il ne prend pas la peine de regarder son courrier.

\- Charmant, commenta Harry. Et donc puisque tu te caches ici, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé pour t'occuper ?

\- Je… La jeune fille se passa une main dans les cheveux avec gêne. C'est rien, juste un truc sur lequel je travaille. J'essaye de construire un balai…

\- Un balai ?! s'exclama-t-il, interdit. Il s'empara de l'un des bouts de bois qui traînait par terre. Mais… pourquoi faire ?

\- Raah… c'est simplement pour tester. Les différences entre les bois, les sortilèges pour le faire voler…

\- À quoi ça te servirait ? Tu ne pourras jamais créer un meilleur balai que ceux du commerce, si ?

\- Pas là, actuellement, ça c'est clair ! concéda Valya avec un ricanement. J'ai pas du tout les outils ni le matos qu'il faut. Mais c'est intéressant de comprendre comment ça fonctionne et puis ce que je voudrais surtout voir, c'est si on pourrait créer un balai personnalisé.

\- C'est à dire ? insista Harry.

\- La société Nimbus, la compagnie Brossdur et tous les autres fabricants en général, ils produisent en grande quantité tu vois ? C'est une fabrication en série avec les balais identiques.

\- Mais c'est ce qui garantit la qualité justement ! objecta le Gryffondor. Dis-toi qu'avec des créations uniques, la valeur du balai augmenterait énormément alors qu'il y aurait sûrement des défauts.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, contesta la jeune blonde. Regarde, prends l'exemple de l'Éclair de Feu ! Des accélérations de 0 à 240km/h en 10 secondes, on sait tous que c'est le balai le plus rapide au monde et, pour l'instant, ça en fait le meilleur balai qu'on puisse trouver pour un attrapeur. Mais pour un gardien ? Ou pour un batteur ? À quoi ça sert ces fameuses accélérations, le sortilège de Freinage à toute épreuve ?

\- Pas à grand-chose, reconnut Harry. Je vois où tu veux en venir, tu veux voir si c'est possible de créer un balai adapté à chaque poste c'est ça ?

\- En gros, confirma-t-elle. Par exemple en améliorant la stabilité pour les balais de gardien, plutôt que de privilégier la vitesse pour tous. Et on pourrait même aller plus loin ! Tu imagines un balai parfaitement adapté à ton poids, ta taille, ton style de jeu…?

\- Le rêve de n'importe quel joueur de Quidditch…

\- Sauf qu'on en est encore loin, bougonna Valya. C'est même pas de l'expérimentation, juste de l'hypothèse à ce stade-là.

Le Survivant se pencha sur les parchemins étalés au sol et les deux adolescents se mirent à discuter avec animation, retouchant parfois un croquis ou rajoutant des notes ici et là.

Puis Harry avisa un petit emballage rectangulaire rouge et blanc qui traînait à côté de la jeune fille. Valya tenta de s'en saisir mais il fut plus rapide. Le jeune homme brandit bien haut le paquet de cigarettes avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Eh bien bravo, miss Black ! Ah ça, il a bon dos Gabriel, super l'excuse « je me planque à la cave pour l'éviter » ! C'est sûr que comme ça tu peux fumer tranquille !

La jeune blonde rougit légèrement.

\- Rah c'est bon Harry, n'en rajoute pas… C'est seulement de temps en temps. S'il te plaît, dis rien à papa, il va me tuer !

\- Sérieusement ? riposta Harry en haussant un sourcil peu convaincu. Oh allez, pour ce que j'en sais Sirius fume aussi, tu ne risques pas grand-chose…

\- D'accord, peut-être que j'exagère mais il va quand même râler !

\- Je ne dis rien, à une seule condition, proposa le Gryffondor avec une moue narquoise tandis que Valya lui jetait un regard méfiant. Tu me laisses essayer.

Son amie blêmit considérablement.

\- C'est une blague ?! Ok, là par contre Sirius va VRAIMENT me tuer ! Moi ça passe encore mais s'il apprend que je te refile des cigarettes et que tu fumes grâce à moi, j'ai plus aucune chance de survie ! Et puis pourquoi tu veux essayer ça d'abord ?! T'es au courant que c'est mauvais pour la santé ?

Harry ricana en la fixant avec une expression blasée.

\- C'est ça ton argument ? « Ne fume pas, c'est pas bien, moi je le fais mais faut pas faire attention » ?!

Pour toute réponse, Valya le fusilla du regard et lui arracha le paquet des mains. Elle en sortit deux cigarettes et lui en tendit une, alors qu'il lui renvoyait un sourire resplendissant d'innocence. Il ne comptait pas se mettre à fumer régulièrement mais il avait vraiment envie d'essayer. Dans le monde sorcier c'était très peu répandu et même s'il savait que c'était loin d'être une bonne habitude, Harry voulait pouvoir se dire qu'il avait au moins testé. Et il ne voulait pas spécialement le reconnaître mais il trouvait que ça donnait plutôt l'air cool et il avait envie de frimer un peu devant la jeune fille, pour lui montrer qu'il était capable de le faire aussi. Valya saisit sa baguette magique et lui adressa un nouveau coup d'œil furibond.

\- T'es chiant Potter, franchement !

\- Oui oui, arrête de râler et dépêche toi. T'as pas envie que quelqu'un arrive, si ?! jeta le Survivant avec malice.

La jeune blonde lui alluma sa cigarette en se servant de l'extrémité de sa baguette avant de faire de même avec la sienne. Harry toussa légèrement, la fumée lui piquant la gorge et elle l'observa d'un air inquiet.

\- Si tu te fais prendre…

\- …tu n'as rien vu et tu n'es au courant de rien, bien évidemment ! répliqua Harry avec un clin d'œil complice.

Valya secoua la tête, légèrement amusée, et ils recommencèrent leur débat à propos du meilleur bois à utiliser pour fabriquer un balai adapté à un batteur, fumant en même temps. Harry toussotait de temps à autre, essayant de s'habituer au goût et à l'odeur tandis que la jeune Black poussait des soupirs désabusés face à son entêtement.

\- Au fait, lança brusquement l'adolescent, j'étais venu pour te parler d'un truc et la conversation a complètement dérivé ! Avec les autres, on avait pensé à organiser une fête pour la soirée du Nouvel An, tu sais, un peu comme chez les Moldus. Ça te dirait ?!

\- Pour le Nouvel An…?

Il remarqua qu'elle avait pâli d'un seul coup et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ouais… Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Non c'est bon, t'inquiète pas…

La jeune blonde avait le regard fuyant, la tête baissée vers le sol. Harry s'apprêtait à insister pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, lorsque la voix de Sirius retentit dans les escaliers :

\- Harry, Valya, vous êtes là ?! On mange dans cinq minutes !

Valya bondit sur ses pieds en laissant échapper un juron. Elle s'empressa d'écraser sa cigarette et de leur jeter un sort pour faire disparaître l'odeur. Harry se précipita vers les marches et elle le suivit de près, lui adressant au passage un léger sourire triste.

ooo

Gabriel était attablé dans la cuisine, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible, ce qui était plutôt compliqué vu sa taille. Il détestait se faire remarquer. Malheureusement pour lui, son arrivée imprévue au Square Grimmaurd en avait inévitablement fait le centre d'attention de tous les occupants de la maison. Tout le monde était sans arrêt en train de lui poser des questions, d'essayer de lui parler et ça le terrifiait. Il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise avec les autres. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait tant insisté pour venir avec Valya, c'était pour pouvoir rester avec elle justement. Et même si la jeune fille essayait de lui accorder de l'attention, elle disparaissait souvent pendant de longs moments et Gabriel se retrouvait seul, une fois de plus.

Au début, il avait bien tenté de passer du temps en compagnie des autres adolescents mais ça n'avait pas été très concluant. Les jumeaux Weasley, plus âgés, étaient bien trop « cools » pour qu'il songe à traîner avec eux. Harry Potter l'impressionnait et il était souvent avec Fred et Georges justement. En plus, il avait l'impression que le Survivant ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Ginny Weasley était sympathique mais beaucoup trop exubérante à son goût, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Quant à Hermione Granger, il avait cru qu'elle serait celle avec qui il s'entendrait le mieux puisque, selon Valya, elle adorait les livres et les études tout autant que lui. Sauf que là, c'était lui qui ne l'appréciait pas. Il la trouvait trop prétentieuse, elle avait tendance à étaler ses connaissances et à reprendre systématiquement les gens qui faisaient une erreur à propos d'un sujet qu'elle maîtrisait. Et puis il préférait être avec Valya, tout simplement. Il avait conscience que ça commençait à l'exaspérer qu'il reste collé à elle en permanence mais c'était plus fort que lui. Avec elle, il se sentait en sécurité. Lorsqu'il était à l'école, les autres n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler et de se moquer de lui à cause de sa taille, de ses lunettes ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Ça avait été un enfer, jusqu'à ce que Valya s'introduise illégalement à Beauxbatons pour menacer la petite bande qui le persécutait. Ralph avait hurlé, tempêté et copieusement engueulé la jeune blonde qui, comme à l'accoutumée, avait fait la sourde oreille à toutes les remontrances mais au moins, ça avait marché. Maintenant c'était rare que les autres viennent lui chercher des noises.

\- Alors Gabriel, on vient de me dire que tu étais à Beauxbatons ?! Je ne savais pas du tout ! Le jeune châtain tressaillit avant de se retourner lentement vers Fleur Delacour. Et tu parles _français,_ enchaîna-t-elle avec ravissement. C'est fou ça !

\- Euh… je… oui… balbutia-t-il, souhaitant de toutes ses forces pouvoir disparaître alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui.

\- Tu connais peut-être ma petite sœur, insista Fleur. Elle a ton âge, elle s'appelle… Gabrielle ! N'est-ce pas amusant ?! termina-t-elle en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.

\- Gabriel a sauté une classe, intervint brusquement Valya, dans ce qui lui apparut comme une tentative désespérée pour qu'il participe enfin à la conversation. Il a treize ans mais il est en quatrième année.

Un murmure admiratif parcourut la pièce.

\- Waoh, c'est très impressionnant, complimenta Remus Lupin. À Poudlard ça n'arrive que très rarement.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il, les joues rougies.

Il jeta un regard en biais à la jeune Black qui semblait prête à se taper la tête contre la table face à son manque de réaction. Gabriel se redressa un peu sur sa chaise. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était décevoir Valya. Il pouvait au moins essayer de faire un effort.

\- Mais je connais ta sœur ! affirma-t-il à l'adresse de la française, prêt à tout pour effacer l'expression de pure consternation qui se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune Black.

Gabrielle Delacour était l'une des petites princesses de l'école. Elle était toujours entourée par sa bande de copines et elles passaient leur temps à se balader dans le château en gloussant et en se pavanant. Elle faisait partie des élèves populaires de Beauxbatons, tout le monde la connaissait. Exactement l'inverse de lui en somme. Gabriel se mordit la lèvre. Mais il ne mentait pas vraiment, si ? Après tout, il savait qui elle était même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole.

\- Oh, c'est l'une de tes amies ?! s'exclama Fleur. Mais c'est merveilleux !

\- Non ! démentit le garçon. Non… C'est juste que je la vois des fois et… enfin on ne se parle pas mais je la connais parce que… c'est… je l'ai déjà aperçue avec ses copines et… s'empêtra-t-il.

Fleur haussa un sourcil légèrement condescendant et Gabriel sentit ses joues le brûler encore un peu plus. Maintenant la française aller le prendre pour un petit crétin qui passer son temps à épier les autres et à mater les filles en douce. Génial. Il baissa la tête, humilié et fermement décidé à ne plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à la fin du repas tandis que Valya le fixait d'un air affligé. Heureusement, la conversation s'orienta bientôt vers un autre sujet et plus personne ne prêta attention à lui, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Le déjeuner touchait à sa fin et Sirius lança à la cantonade :

\- Alors les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de beau pour cet après-midi ? Pas vos devoirs j'espère ? termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil taquin en direction de Hermione.

La jeune fille roula des yeux devant ses gamineries.

\- Moi je pense que je vais réessayer de faire un gâteau pour ce soir, déclara Harry. Sirius, tu voudras bien me donner un coup de main ?

\- Pas de problème, affirma l'Animagus. C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider mon filleul.

\- Et toi Valya ? continua le Survivant.

La concernée haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Désolée, ça sera sans moi ce coup-ci. J'ai promis à Lukas et les autres de passer les voir aujourd'hui.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda aussitôt Gabriel.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul pendant tout l'après-midi. Valya lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Euh… non ? Je viens de dire que j'allais voir des amis ! On va dans un bar où je ne vais sûrement pas t'emmener. En plus tu ne les connais pas et il n'y a personne de ton âge, tu vas t'ennuyer.

\- Mais… c'est ici que je m'ennuie ! Et tu avais dit qu'on irait au cinéma !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?! s'énerva la jeune blonde. On y est allés avant-hier !

\- Mais… protesta le garçon. Je vais faire quoi moi ? Et…

Valya se leva brusquement.

\- Putain Gabriel ! explosa-t-elle. Tu as treize ans, pas six, ok ?! T'es largement capable de trouver de quoi t'occuper tout seul ! Je t'avais prévenu que je ne resterais pas avec toi en permanence, pourtant depuis le début de la semaine, je t'emmène partout dès que je peux et ça ne te va pas encore ?! Tu dis que tu t'ennuies ici mais c'est toi qui as voulu venir je te rappelle ! Et si tu t'ennuies, c'est ta faute pas la mienne ! Tout le monde a essayé de te parler, Ginny a essayé de te parler, tu es toujours resté dans ton coin, alors si t'es pas foutu de faire un effort, je ne peux rien pour toi ! Si tu n'es pas content, fallait rester chez ton père, merde à la fin !

Elle attrapa une veste sur le portemanteau et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle tandis qu'un grand silence tombait dans la pièce. Gabriel se mordit la lèvre fermement pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde. D'une voix tremblante, il annonça qu'il allait dans sa chambre et il se précipita vers les escaliers, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues à présent, il serra de toutes ses forces son oreiller contre lui avant de donner un violent coup de poing dedans, tiraillé entre la culpabilité et la rancœur. Il avait conscience que ce qui venait de se passer était en partie sa faute. Valya était déjà bien énervée depuis quelques jours, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve par le Nouvel An qui approchait en plus et lui, il s'était montré insistant et désagréable comme n'importe quel gosse capricieux. « Mais ce n'est pas une excuse.. » souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. La jeune fille SAVAIT qu'il était extrêmement timide et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le faisait exprès. Non vraiment, elle n'avait aucun droit de lui parler comme ça, c'était complètement injuste !

Gabriel resta allongé sur son lit en ruminant. C'était assez paradoxal puisque la jeune Black l'aidait et le protégeait souvent mais parfois, il avait l'impression que tous ses problèmes étaient la faute de Valya. Notamment ceux avec son père. Ralph ne savait pas du tout s'y prendre avec les enfants mais Gabriel se rappelait que, lorsqu'il était plus petit, son père s'occupait beaucoup plus de lui. Et puis Valya était arrivée. Du haut de ses sept ans, Gabriel avait été jaloux, il avait eu peur que son père le délaisse et préfère Valya. Il avait compris plus tard qu'il avait eu raison d'avoir peur mais pas pour ce à quoi il avait pensé au départ. Valya avait seulement deux ans de plus que lui mais c'était évident qu'elle avait déjà connu beaucoup plus de douleur et de souffrance. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un endroit où manger, d'un toit pour dormir et de quelqu'un pour aller la récupérer au commissariat moldu quand elle dépassait un peu trop les limites. Alors Ralph avait effectivement arrêter de s'occuper de lui mais pas pour consacrer plus de temps à la jeune blonde, bien au contraire. L'homme estimait simplement que, puisque Valya savait parfaitement se débrouiller toute seule, Gabriel en était capable aussi. C'était une excuse parfaite qui lui permettait de ne pas faire ce qu'il détestait : gérer un enfant, et à l'inverse, de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il adorait : son travail.

Le garçon se redressa lentement sur son lit, une boule dans la gorge. Il s'en voulait de se montrer aussi amer mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il renifla et balaya la chambre du regard. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester enfermé là tout l'après-midi et il commençait à s'ennuyer fermement. Il s'essuya les yeux, s'empara de son ordinateur portable et se dirigea avec hésitation vers la bibliothèque de la maison. Hors de question de rester dans la cuisine ou au salon avec les autres. Tout le monde l'avait vu se faire disputer comme un môme de six ans et il avait trop honte. Gabriel se figea sur le seuil en constatant que quelqu'un occupait déjà la pièce. Ron Weasley était avachi dans un fauteuil, le regard dans le vide, un vieux jeu d'échecs posé devant lui. À son grand soulagement, le plus âgé ne semblait lui prêter aucune attention et il put aller s'installer également sur l'un des sièges sans se faire remarquer. Gabriel ouvrit et démarra son ordinateur. L'engin fonctionnait à merveille, la batterie alimentée par magie garantissant une autonomie quasi infinie. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas aller sur Internet mais il y avait des tas de jeux qui ne nécessitaient pas une connexion. Il lança un jeu d'échec et entama tristement une partie avec l'ordinateur pour tout adversaire, se faisant l'effet d'être un véritable geek asocial.

\- Tu fais quoi ? questionna une voix dans son dos alors qu'il venait de commencer sa cinquième manche.

Gabriel sursauta. Ron avait apparemment décidé de s'intéresser à lui. L'adolescent se tenait un peu gauchement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et l'air mal à l'aise. Le châtain ne savait pas trop quoi penser du Gryffondor. Il ne lui avait encore jamais adressé la parole mais il avait remarqué que Ron restait souvent à l'écart des autres, parlant uniquement à Hermione de temps à autre. Lorsqu'il avait demandé la raison de ce comportement à Valya, la jeune fille lui avait simplement dit que Ron s'était disputé avec Harry et que ses frères et sœur lui en voulaient également à cause de ça.

\- Je… je joue aux échecs, se décida à expliquer Gabriel.

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Avec ça ?! Mais c'est pas un échiquier ! Et puis elles sont où tes pièces ?

\- Euh… je ne joue pas avec des vraies pièces, hésita le jeune garçon. Je vois tout sur l'écran. Ça s'appelle un ordinateur, c'est moldu, avec ça c'est comme si j'avais un vrai adversaire et… tiens regarde ! proposa-t-il face à l'expression hébétée de Ron.

Fasciné, le roux l'observa déplacer les pièces sur l'écran grâce à la souris puis s'emparer du cavalier adverse. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude des objets moldus et encore moins de la technologie.

\- C'est dément, c'est comme la magie ! s'exclama Ron. Les Moldus savent vraiment fabriquer des trucs comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il. Gabriel hocha doucement la tête. Et… reprit le Gryffondor d'un air gêné, tu saurais jouer une vraie partie alors…? Les échecs sorciers ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! rétorqua Gabriel, légèrement vexé. Il avait l'impression que le rouquin le prenait pour un imbécile complet. C'est la même chose !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gabriel était installé sur un pouf, le menton calé contre la paume de sa main. Il réfléchissait. Avec précaution, il déplaça son fou sur l'échiquier.

\- Échec et mat, annonça-t-il.

Ron cligna des yeux.

\- Hein ? Mais… comment t'as fais ça ?!

Un instant, Gabriel eut peur qu'il ne soit mauvais perdant et lui en veuille de l'avoir battu. Mais le rouquin avait surtout l'air surexcité.

\- Faut absolument que tu m'apprennes ce coup ! enchaîna-t-il. Et tout à l'heure, ce mouvement avec la tour, c'était dément ! D'habitude je gagne tout le temps, ronchonna-t-il, c'est pas drôle… Enfin non, quelque fois Percy me battait mais il ne voulait pas jouer souvent et…

\- C'est qui Percy ? coupa Gabriel autant par curiosité que pour arrêter son monologue.

Ron se rembrunit.

\- Mon frère. L'un de mes frères ainés. Il est en désaccord avec mon père et ma mère…

A mi-voix, le Gryffondor lui raconta toute l'histoire et Gabriel eut le sentiment que ça l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

\- Mais… hésita le jeune châtain. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il a juste peur ?

\- Pour sa carrière ? Merci mais faut pas être Merlin pour deviner ça, railla Ron et Gabriel grimaça.

\- Mais non ! Peur en général ! S'il admet que Tu-sais-qui est de retour, ça veut dire que tout le monde est en danger, que sa famille peut se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment… Et tu es le meilleur ami du Survivant ! Tu-sais-qui peut s'en prendre à vous pour l'atteindre lui.

Le rouquin l'observa d'un air songeur.

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça… Et la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée où il me disait que je ferais mieux de m'éloigner de Harry… ça serait pour ça aussi ? Mais il le sait que c'est mon ami et que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais !

\- Bah s'il a peur, il n'a pas forcément réfléchi à tout ça… tu en as parlé avec tes frères et Ginny ?

\- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ils me font tous la tête, grommela Ron.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Gabriel avant de se mordre la lèvre, maudissant sa trop grande curiosité.

Ron n'avait peut-être pas envie de lui dévoiler toute sa vie privée après tout. Le roux lui jeta un regard fébrile en se passant une main dans la nuque.

\- Raah… C'est ma faute… J'ai joué au con et voilà ce que ça m'a rapporté.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas juste t'excuser ? proposa timidement Gabriel.

A sa grande surprise, Ron lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Si, reconnut-il. Je devrais. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… Dis, c'est pas contre toi mais j'ai pas très envie de parler de ça. Par contre, ça te dirait de faire une autre partie…?

Gabriel sentit également un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et accepta sans hésiter. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il était facile de parler. Ce n'était pas Ginny, qui avait presque son âge, ou Hermione, qui avait les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui. Ce n'était pas la personne à laquelle il s'attendait. Mais en voyant Ron plisser les yeux d'un air concentré devant l'échiquier, Gabriel se dit que ça n'avait strictement aucune importance.

ooo

Sirius était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. On était le 30 décembre. Lorsqu'il était encore à Azkaban, il perdait complètement la notion du temps. Des dates comme Halloween ou Noël ne signifiaient rien pour lui, tellement il était incapable de les situer. Ou comme celle du Nouvel An. Les deux années précédentes, il avait passé cette soirée terré dans une grotte avec des bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu et des cigarettes pour seule compagnie. Mais là, c'était différent. Il ne pourrait absolument pas se permettre de rester enfermé dans sa chambre et de boire jusqu'à la limite de l'évanouissement. Il était hors de question qu'il se serve de l'alcool pour oublier et étouffer sa douleur. Parce qu'il y avait Harry. Il y avait Valya. Un coup sec sur sa porte lui fit relever la tête. Remus se tenait sur le seuil, l'air préoccupé.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? questionna son vieil ami.

Sirius se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Pour l'instant je ne me suis pas encore effondré en hurlant donc tu peux considérer que ça va. Mais demain…

Le loup-garou hocha lentement la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

\- En parlant de demain… Tu sais que Harry et les autres ont décidé d'organiser une fête ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répliqua Sirius avec indifférence. Ils m'ont demandé si on pouvait inviter du monde et l'autorisation pour décorer la maison. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Remus, ça ira…

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, Patmol, ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi que je m'inquiète le plus là. Cette fête est une très mauvaise idée, insista Remus.

L'Animagus se mordit la lèvre, détournant les yeux.

\- Si tu parles de Servilus, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre détaché, tu devrais savoir que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire !

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Sirius ! s'énerva le loup-garou. Et n'essaye pas de prétendre que je suis intéressé par les états d'âme de Rogue, parce que tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Je te parle de Valya !

Sirius baissa la tête, le regard encore plus fuyant. Il voyait très bien où est-ce que son ami voulait en venir. Simplement, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage d'affronter ça.

\- Oh allez, insista Remus, elle ne va pas bien et tout le monde l'a remarqué, toi le premier. Elle est tendue, énervée, elle passe les trois quart de son temps retranchée dans sa chambre ou à se balader loin de la maison…

\- Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir, protesta Sirius sans conviction. Et puis aller traîner on ne sait où, c'est son comportement habituel…

\- Et hurler sur Gabriel en plein milieu du repas, c'est son comportement habituel ? Décliner une proposition de Harry pour jouer à la bataille explosive ? Te rembarrer quand tu lui demandes ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Oui, eh bien peut-être qu'elle est perturbée par tout autre chose ! s'agaça à son tour l'Animagus.

Remus lui renvoya un regard fatigué.

\- Désolé de te dire ça comme ça, Patmol, mais je crois que tu te voiles la face là…

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Mais elle avait cinq mois, Remus, cinq mois ! Je ne sais même pas si elle s'en souvient ou si ça représente quelque chose pour elle.

\- Sirius…

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il finalement. J'essaierais de lui parler, promit-il, la gorge serrée.

Son ami lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, assura-t-il avant d'ajouter : ça va aller, Sirius. Je suis sûr que ça va aller…

Le lendemain soir, Sirius était appuyé contre un mur, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, observant d'un œil noir les occupants du salon qui riaient et s'amusaient. A son grand mécontentement, il avait été plus ou moins contraint d'inviter également Rogue et Dumbledore. Servilus était d'ailleurs en train de bavarder avec McGonagall et avait l'air complètement indifférent au fait qu'on était en train de fêter le Nouvel An. Sirius inspira brusquement avec colère, s'attirant quelques regards en coin de ceux qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Pour l'instant, personne n'était venu lui parler, personne n'était venu aborder LE sujet délicat. Certains savaient, d'autres non. Ceux qui étaient au courant semblaient assez mal à l'aise de s'amuser ainsi mais c'était tout. Seul Remus jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à l'horloge, trahissant ainsi son malaise. Et Valya, assise dans un fauteuil légèrement à l'écart des autres, qui paraissait de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Il serra les poings douloureusement en regardant la jeune blonde. Malgré sa promesse à Remus, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de parler à sa fille. Il avait essayé quelques fois mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tout simplement incapable de le faire sans devenir à moitié fou. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Vers vingt-trois heures, Valya se leva d'un seul coup en tremblant presque, attirant l'attention sur elle.

\- Valya ? s'étonna Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je… balbutia-t-elle, les yeux trop brillants J'peux pas, Harry. Désolée je… j'peux pas !

Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, elle s'enfuit littéralement du salon sous les regards médusés et Sirius entendit la porte du hall d'entrée claquer derrière elle. L'Animagus se frotta les yeux du plat de la main et renifla légèrement. C'était sa faute après tout. Remus avait essayé de le prévenir et il avait à peine tenu compte de son avertissement. Sans un mot, il se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

\- Où tu vas comme ça, Black ?! claqua la voix de Rogue dans son dos.

\- La chercher, lâcha Sirius sans même le regarder.

\- Elle est sortie, elle a très certainement transplané. Ça fait des mois qu'on travaille dur pour que le ministère et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne trouvent pas où tu te caches et toi, tu vas tout ficher par terre juste parce que ton insupportable fille a décidé de faire je ne sais quel caprice ?! Pitoyable… cracha le maître des potions.

Sirius s'immobilisa. Il se retourna, marcha droit sur Rogue et s'arrêta devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il était plus grand et le dominait largement. Servilus déglutit avec difficulté, se retenant visiblement de faire un pas en arrière. Il s'amusait souvent à le provoquer mais il avait tendance à oublier à quel point Sirius pouvait être dangereux.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est…? souffla ce dernier d'une voix basse.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

\- Le 31 décembre, Black, et al…

Il s'interrompit en pâlissant brusquement alors que Sirius hochait la tête.

\- Ouais… Tu as peut-être oublié mais pas moi. Pas elle.

Il se détourna, affichant seulement une expression de pur dégoût à l'adresse du Serpentard.

\- Sirius, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très prudent de… intervint Dumbledore.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre, claqua simplement l'Animagus.

\- Tu… tu ne sais même pas où elle est ! lança Rogue d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Non je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai une très bonne idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être, jeta Sirius en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte.

\- Excusez-moi mais… quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? réclama Harry.

Sirius eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Remus murmurer : « Le 31 décembre 1980, il y a eu une bataille à Godric's Hollow. Voldemort a attaqué dans la soirée, juste avant minuit et… ». La porte se referma derrière lui. L'Animagus descendit les escaliers, sortit sur le perron devant la maison et transplana aussitôt. Sirius cligna des yeux. Il se trouvait maintenant sur une petite place couverte de neige, des réverbères scintillant dans la nuit. Il n'était plus venu ici depuis le soir où Voldemort avait assassiné James et Lily. Il aurait préféré ne jamais y revenir. Malheureusement, tout semblait le ramener à cet endroit. Il se dépêcha de se transformer en chien pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Un instant, Patmol s'arrêta devant le monument aux morts qui ornait le centre de la place, le cœur serré. Il observa l'obélisque qui s'était transformé en trois statues représentant des personnes qu'il connaissait bien. Des trois, seul le bébé avait survécu. Refusant de s'attarder davantage, il se dirigea vers le cimetière et entra avec hésitation, laissant des empreintes de chien dans la neige épaisse. Il passa entre les rangées de tombes, s'arrêtant devant celle en marbre blanc qui portait les noms de deux de ses meilleurs amis.

 _JAMES POTTER, NÉ LE 27 MARS 1960,_

 _MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981_

 _LILY POTTER, NÉE LE 30 JANVIER 1960,_

 _MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981_

 _LE DERNIER ENNEMI QUI SERA DÉTRUIT, C'EST LA MORT_

Sirius reprit forme humaine et s'approcha de la tombe de granit clair qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle de James et Lily. Valya était bien là, assise sur le sol enneigé, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes repliées. Luttant contre les larmes, Sirius s'agenouilla devant la pierre, passant une main sur les inscriptions gravées.

 _SÉLÈNE BLACK, NÉE LE 31 DÉCEMBRE 1959,_

 _MORTE LE 31 DÉCEMBRE 1980_

 _POUR DEMAIN ET LE JOUR SUIVANT, L'ÉTERNITÉ T'APPARTIENT MAINTENANT_

\- Pour demain et le jour suivant… répéta Sirius à voix haute. Bon anniversaire, chuchota-t-il.

Un reniflement derrière lui le tira de sa contemplation et il se tourna vers sa fille. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait un bouquet de petites fleurs d'un bleu pâle et il lui prit des mains avec douceur pour le déposer sur la tombe.

\- Une… une fois j'ai vu un Détraqueur, souffla Valya d'une voix cassée. Et je l'ai entendue… Pourquoi elle a dit ça ? Juste avant de… Je l'entends dans ma tête… « Bonne année Sirius…». Pourquoi elle t'a dit ça ? Et pourquoi je m'en souviens ? J'avais cinq mois !

La jeune blonde ne pleurait pas mais elle tremblait sans s'arrêter, autant de froid que de chagrin, le visage livide. Sirius ferma les yeux péniblement et vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle. Lui aussi se rappelait de cette phrase, cette foutue phrase que Sélène avait prononcé en souriant juste avant que Voldemort ne lui lance un sortilège de Mort en pleine poitrine, à peine quelques secondes avant minuit. Ça l'avait hanté pendant des années. Ça le hantait encore.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas…

Minuit sonna sur l'horloge de l'église, le bruit de la cloche retentissant dans tout le cimetière alors que la neige se remettait à tomber. Sirius prit sa fille par les épaules et l'attira contre lui.

\- Bonne année, Valya.

\- Bonne année, papa…

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Mon extraordinaire correctrice m'a bien fait rire en me faisant remarquer que notre cher Remus était "trop cérébral" et que "franchement on a pas idée de se poser des questions pareilles", d'accord ou pas d'accord ? x) Des impressions sur les bêtises de Harry et Valya ou sur Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la fin...?**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **\- Pour celui ou celle qui m'a laissé une review en anonyme sur le chapitre précédent : Merci pour ta review et oui effectivement, Alohomora sert bien évidemment à déverrouiller une porte et non pas l'inverse ! Merci pour la remarque, j'ai pu corriger ;) Je pense que tu as eu ta réponse pour Ralph et tu que tu as découvert des choses sur Gabriel également !**


	25. Un éclair pour tout changer

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas ! ;)**

 **Note : Hey tout le monde ! Nous sommes le 1ier octobre et comme indiqué dans ma note du 11/09/17, c'est la fin du délai que je m'étais fixé pour publier. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu, je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon chapitre donc j'ai préféré prendre le temps de le réécrire entièrement et d'avancer un peu sur la suite. Donc, voilà le chapitre 24 ! :D J'ai également pu avancer un peu dans mes autres projets donc vous aura surement une autre histoire qui va arriver bientôt. Merci à Corentin et à Marion pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections et un grand merci à tous les lecteurs, encore plus à ceux qui suivent toujours cette histoire malgré les retards fréquents de publication. Une précision : à partir de maintenant, l'histoire va vraiment commencer à s'éloigner de l'histoire originale même si je vais quand même suivre la trame quelque fois. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera _Ton pire souvenir_ et sera publié dimanche prochain (vraiment cette fois...). Vous pouvez laisser une review avec vos hypothèses sur la suite. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE.24 : Un éclair pour tout changer ( _Over My Head –_ The Fray) **

* * *

Harry se balançait sur sa chaise en soupirant. Il croisa le regard de Gabriel et le jeune châtain se recroquevilla sur sa chaise face à son air meurtrier. Harry serra les poings avec rage. Le désastre du Nouvel An lui restait en travers de la gorge. La veille au soir, après que Remus leur ait expliqué toute la situation, l'adolescent avait littéralement hurlé sur Gabriel. Sérieusement, c'était quoi ce gamin pas fichu d'expliquer un truc aussi grave ?! Alors qu'ils en avaient parlé en plus ! Il lui avait clairement demandé quel était le problème avec le Nouvel An et Gabriel n'avait rien dit… Harry n'avait pas décoléré jusqu'au retour de Sirius et Valya, qui n'étaient réapparus que des heures plus tard, trempés, gelés et surtout, particulièrement bouleversés. Il s'était excusé platement auprès des deux Black mais ils avaient à peine prêté attention à ses remarques, affirmant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir et donc qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser.

Le Gryffondor reporta son attention sur Lupin, qui se leva pour commencer à parler. En effet, pour la première fois, les adolescents avaient été autorisés à assister à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'intervention de Charlie Weasley y était en partie pour quelque chose, puisqu'il avait tenu sa promesse et argumenté auprès de ses parents qui avaient fini par céder. Cette décision avait fait grincer des dents à certains mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. Comme les Weasley avaient le droit d'être présents, Hermione pouvait également et pour ce qui était de Harry et Valya, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Sirius, ils auraient pu participer depuis bien longtemps déjà. Le cas de Gabriel était plus délicat mais Dumbledore avait finalement accepté qu'il reste, en le soumettant à une variante légère d'un serment sorcier. Harry fronça les sourcils avec amusement en voyant Valya, assise à sa gauche, à moitié avachie sur la table et qui baillait ostensiblement. La jeune blonde s'attirait les regards furieux de plusieurs personnes mais c'était visiblement le dernier de ses soucis. Le Survivant secoua la tête. C'était bien la peine de tant insister pour prendre part aux activités de l'Ordre et de finir par se laisser distraire lui aussi. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix rauque de Sirius :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Remus ?

\- Ce que je veux dire… c'est que c'est fini, terminé. Greyback m'a démasqué. Je ne peux plus jouer à l'espion avec les loups-garous ou convaincre qui que ce soit.

Lupin grimaça. Il paraissait encore plus mal en point que d'habitude, tenant debout avec difficulté. Ses côtes semblaient le faire souffrir et une balafre supplémentaire ornait sa joue gauche. Des murmures inquiets retentirent dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît, intervint Dumbledore. Laissez Remus s'expliquer.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, répliqua le loup-garou. J'étais parti voir la meute contrôlée par Greyback qui se trouve au sud, comme prévu. J'essayais de récolter des informations et je me suis fait surprendre à un endroit où je n'aurais pas dû me trouver... Greyback avait déjà des doutes sur moi, je n'ai rien pu faire de plus. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir de justesse et si je remets un pied sur le territoire de l'une des meutes qui lui sont fidèles, je me ferais étriper avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ».

\- Tu parlais d'informations, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit Arthur Weasley.

Lupin se rembrunit et hocha la tête, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Oui mais sûrement pas de bonnes nouvelles. Vous vous souvenez des enlèvements d'enfants pendant la Première Guerre ? L'un des trop nombreux problèmes que l'Ordre n'arrivait pas à gérer… Certains sont morts depuis longtemps, évidemment. Mais les autres… Il se trouve que Greyback a réclamé son dû à Voldemort pour l'aide qu'il lui a apporté. Les enlèvements c'était lui. Ces gosses ont été élevés dans les différentes meutes, ils ont appris à haïr les sorciers. La plupart ne sont même pas scolarisés, quelques-uns iraient à Durmstrang d'après ce que j'ai compris. Autant dire que lorsque que Voldemort se décidera à se montrer, il aura une jolie petite armée toute prête à ses côtés, termina-t-il avec amertume.

Cette fois, ce ne fût pas des murmures mais des exclamations horrifiées qui résonnèrent un peu partout.

\- Et ce n'est pas le pire, confessa Lupin. L'un d'eux… il est le protégé de Greyback. Il l'entraîne, l'emmène dans les missions que Voldemort lui confie ou lors des pleines lunes.

\- Pauvre gosse, souffla Sirius, visiblement au bord de la nausée. Vous imaginez ? Il a été arraché à ses parents, à sa famille, alors qu'il n'était peut-être encore qu'un bébé ! Et ce que Greyback en a fait maintenant…

\- Tu as d'autres informations sur cet enfant ? questionna Dumbledore. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait lui venir en aide et le soustraire à l'emprise de Greyback ?

\- Ce n'est plus vraiment un enfant, déclara tristement Lupin. Je l'ai aperçu de loin, il doit avoir une vingtaine d'années, peut-être un peu moins. Il porte la marque des Ténèbres mais ça m'étonnerait franchement qu'on lui ait demandé son avis. Et pour le reste, maintenant que j'ai été démasqué ça me paraît très compliqué d'entrer en contact avec lui.

« Sans compter qu'il n'a sûrement aucune envie de partir de là où il est… », marmonna amèrement Valya mais elle avait parlé d'une voix si basse que seul Harry l'entendit. Il lui renvoya un regard interrogatif et la jeune blonde secoua vaguement la tête pour lui signifier de laisser tomber.

\- Balivernes ! rugit soudainement Maugrey. Ça faisait des années que Greyback et les Mangemorts n'étaient plus en activité ! On sait tous que dès la chute de Vous-savez-qui, ils sont partis se terrer dans leurs trous comme les misérables lâches qu'ils sont !

Valya émit un petit son méprisant, heureusement masqué par le grognement sourd de Lupin.

\- Tu doutes de ma parole, Alastor ? Mais je t'en prie fais-toi plaisir, va vérifier par toi-même ! Par contre, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre lorsqu'une horde de loups-garous déchainés t'aura arraché la jambe qu'il te reste…

Maugrey se leva brusquement et Dumbledore fit jaillir une gerbe d'étincelles du bout de sa baguette.

\- ÇA SUFFIT, MESSIEURS ! tonna le directeur. Remus, nous te remercions pour ces renseignements même s'il est peu probable que nous puissions faire quelque chose… Alastor, rassied-toi s'il te plaît. Nous allons passer à la seconde partie de la réunion. Il se tourna vers le groupe d'adolescents. Jeunes gens, je vais donc vous demander de sortir et…

\- QUOI ?! s'indigna Harry. C'est une blague ?! Vous aviez dit qu'on pourrait participer, vous avez reconnu qu'on avait le droit de voir comment fonctionnait l'Ordre !

\- Et il n'a jamais été question que vous preniez part à l'intégralité des réunions, monsieur Potter, affirma McGonagall, les lèvres pincées. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il s'agissait simplement de vous présenter l'organisation, que vous puissiez avoir une idée des actions que nous entreprenons.

\- C'est complètement injuste ! râla le Survivant et les Weasley renchérirent aussitôt. On devrait pouvoir faire plus, on…

\- Ce que vous devriez surtout faire, Potter, coupa Rogue, c'est fermer votre grande bouche et arrêter de vous comporter en insupportable gosse capricieux ! En principe, vous n'aviez pas l'autorisation d'assister aux réunions du tout, alors cessez de vous montrer aussi ingrat, par Salazar !

\- On n'a pas besoin de ton avis Servilus, ferme-la, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde ! gronda Sirius d'un air mauvais.

A partir de là, la discussion dégénéra complètement, tout le monde parlant et argumentant en même temps. Sirius et Rogue était à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains une fois de plus, sous le regard nerveux de Remus qui essayait de s'interposer. Madame Weasley avait ordonné à ses enfants de quitter la pièce et ces derniers protestaient à grands cris tandis que Maugrey entamait une conversation houleuse avec McGonagall et monsieur Weasley.

\- SILENCE ! cria à nouveau Dumbledore. Se disputer ne sert absolument à rien ! Nous avons voté pour savoir si les plus jeunes auraient le droit d'assister aux réunions, à l'exception de certaines concernant des sujets confidentiels, et la majorité a décidé que oui. Nous ne reviendrons pas là-dessus ! Maintenant j'aimerais que vous vous comportiez tous en adultes et vous, Harry et les autres, je vais vous redemander de sortir et je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois ! sermonna-t-il.

En rouspétant, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux finirent par abdiquer et se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine, suivis par Hermione. Gabriel avait disparu depuis longtemps, probablement peu enclin à se retrouver au beau milieu d'une querelle aussi importante. Furieux, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et vint se planter devant le directeur.

\- Vous continuez à vouloir tout décider pour nous ! Mais on n'est pas à l'école ici ! clama-t-il sous les regards outrés de l'assemblée. C'est la maison de Sirius !

Il sentit une main agripper sa manche et le tirer en arrière.

\- C'est bon Harry, maugréa Valya. Ça sert à rien, allez viens, on y va…

\- Non ! s'opposa le Survivant. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils nous font le coup à chaque fois ?! Soi-disant qu'ils sont d'accord, qu'on va enfin avoir accès à des vraies informations, mais en fait c'est juste des paroles en l'air, hein ?! ragea-t-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Il sentait la colère monter en lui à toute vitesse. Une fois de plus, tout le monde le traitait comme un enfant ! Sauf que cette fois, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire.

\- Mais enfin, s'exclama la jeune blonde en ouvrant de grands yeux, POURQUOI est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à assister à leurs réunions pourries ?!

\- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne t'intéresse pas ?! rétorqua Harry.

\- À quoi ça me servirait ? objecta Valya en haussant les épaules.

\- On pourrait se rendre utiles, comme eux ! On saurait vraiment ce que prépare Voldemort !

Tout le monde frissonna en entendant le nom du mage noir tandis que Valya éclatait d'un rire mi incrédule, mi méprisant.

\- Tu rigoles Harry ?! _Utiles_ ? Ordre du Phénix, tu parles… j'ai jamais vu un truc aussi inutile justement ! Des clameurs outragées se rependirent dans la salle mais la jeune fille continua sur sa lancée sans en tenir compte : Tu demandes des informations mais ils n'en ont pas plus que nous ! Le seul qui sert un minimum à quelque chose ici c'est Remus ! Enfin c'était, vu qu'il s'est fait démasqué, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste d'excuse en direction de Lupin. Ouvre les yeux, Harry, tu as fait bien plus de choses qu'eux tous réunis !

\- Si toi aussi tu commences à m'expliquer que j'ai déjà affronté Voldemort et tout ça, je te jure que je ne réponds plus de rien ! prévint le Survivant.

\- Mais non ! s'impatienta Valya avec une expression franchement exaspérée. Je te parle de là, en ce moment ! Franchement, il sert à quoi leur Ordre pourri à part rester le cul posé sur une chaise à blablater en buvant du thé ?!

\- On ne vous permet pas ! s'offusqua McGonagall. Nous…

\- Oh mais je me permets toute seule, vous en faites pas ! ricana la jeune Black. Ah ça, ils doivent bien se foutre de votre gueule Voldy et ses toutous, de savoir que vous êtes pas foutus de faire mieux que de ados de quinze ans !

\- J'aimerais t'y voir, gamine, grogna Maugrey d'un air mauvais. Puisque tu te crois si intelligente, vas-y, éclaire nous : qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de tellement important ?! Jouer au Quidditch et apprendre des sortilèges qu'on connaissait déjà quand vous n'étiez même pas encore nés, j'appelle pas ça se rendre utile non plus !

\- Ah ouais ?! Et faire dégager Ombrage ça n'aurait pas été à vous de vous en charger peut-être ? Mais non, y'a fallut qu'on se tape le sale boulot à votre place, évidemment ! Et Harry qui donne des cours de défense parce que vous êtes incapables de tenir tête au ministère et de trouver un professeur compétent, vous en dites quoi ?!

\- Tu exagères ! se révolta subitement Dedalus Diggle. Certains ici risquent leur vie tous les jours en mission ! Tu penses à Tonks ?! Tu insinues que le soir où elle s'est faite attaquée au ministère, elle était inutile ? Sans l'Ordre, Tu-sais-qui aurait mis la main sur la prophétie depuis très longtemps !

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce et l'homme pâlit brusquement, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Pétrifiés, les membres de l'Ordre ne semblaient plus oser bouger.

\- La prophétie ? Quelle prophétie ? questionna Harry, intrigué par l'expression catastrophée qui se dessinait en particulier sur le visage de Dumbledore.

\- Ouais je suis d'accord là… De quoi vous parlez ? renchérit Valya, tout aussi paumée que lui.

\- La réunion est terminée, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix blanche. Nous en rediscuterons demain matin, nouvelle réunion à 11h, je préviendrais tous ceux qui doivent être présent. Et que ce soit bien clair, je ne veux voir aucune personne ayant moins de dix-sept ans ou encore scolarisée. C'est un ordre ! ajouta-t-il alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Furieux et hanté par un immense sentiment d'injustice, le Gryffondor quitta la pièce, suivi par Valya qui jetait au passage des coups d'œil perplexes vers les adultes. Il passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans la chambre de la jeune fille, refusant tout autre contact y compris avec Lupin ou Sirius. C'était idiot mais Harry se sentait trahi même par son parrain. Cette foutue histoire de prophétie avait l'air importante et en plus, il avait l'intuition que ça le concernait au moins en partie, au vu des regards que certains membres de l'Ordre lui avaient lancés. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne l'avait pas mis au courant ?! Ce n'est que très tard dans la soirée qu'il parvint à se calmer et il finit par aller se coucher sans même avoir dîner.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était prêt. Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte de la chambre de Valya, avant de glisser un petit morceau de parchemin dessous. Puis il se dépêcha de redescendre, voulant à tout prix éviter de croiser Sirius ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il attendit patiemment, caché dans la salle de bains du troisième étage, que Valya se décide à se lever et lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte, il l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer à l'intérieur.

\- Harry ?! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'étonna la jeune fille tout en baillant largement. J'ai rien compris à ton mot… Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée et demandé de venir ici ? T'exagères, il est tôt sérieux !

Évidemment, selon son échelle à elle, 9h45 c'était encore le milieu de la nuit.

\- Chut ! pesta le Survivant. Pas si fort ! Il referma soigneusement la porte avant de poursuivre : j'ai entendu Sirius et Lupin discuter tout à l'heure et…

\- Tu ne leur en veux plus alors ? coupa-t-elle sur un ton distrait.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste fébrile.

\- Non. Je sais que Sirius fait de son mieux pour nous donner des informations et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de nous parler de cette histoire de prophétie sans l'accord du reste de l'Ordre. C'est pas sa faute. Mais il va y avoir une réunion à 11h. Et je veux y assister.

\- Quoi, t'es encore en train de te prendre la tête avec ça ?! gémit Valya. Mais Harry…

Le Gryffondor l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- C'est ce que je voulais dire, j'ai entendu Lupin affirmer que « Dumbledore avait finalement accepté de tout leur révéler sur la prophétie ». Alors, t'es sûre que ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir de quoi il retourne…?

La jeune blonde soupira en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Si, concéda-t-elle. T'as raison. S'ils ne voulaient pas en parler c'est que ça doit être important et si c'est important, c'est justement pour ça qu'on devrait être au courant. Mais comment tu comptes t'y prendre exactement ?

\- Regarde, souffla Harry en sortant un morceau de tissu plié de sous son pull et en lui tendant. C'est une cape d'Invisibilité. Elle appartenait à mon père.

\- Wooh… C'est carrément mortel ! s'ébahit-elle en dépliant la cape. J'en avais encore jamais vu une vraie !

\- Le problème, maugréa l'adolescent, c'est que j'ai déjà eu l'impression que Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers… Une fois, on était cachés sous la cape avec Ron, on était chez Hagrid et… bref, je suis quasiment certain qu'il savait qu'on était là !

\- Impossible, affirma promptement Valya. Pas avec une cape de cette qualité. Par contre, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion, ça me fait penser à un sort qui permet de révéler une présence humaine même si on ne la voit pas. J'ai aucune idée de la formule mais d'après ce que tu racontes ça pourrait être ça et dans ce cas, tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire : avec le monde qu'il y a dans la maison avant et pendant les réunions, ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'amuse à jeter ce sort à chaque fois.

\- Ça fait déjà ça de moins à s'inquiéter, agréa Harry. Reste Maugrey. Parce que lui, avec son fichu œil magique, je sais par expérience qu'il voit VRAIMENT à travers ma cape. Du coup… Il s'interrompit quelques secondes. On fait un deal ? proposa-t-il. Tu m'aides à trouver un plan pour écarter Maugrey et on va voir la réunion ensemble ? La cape est largement assez grande pour deux.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil mutin.

\- Tu as conscience que quand on se sera fait choppés, parce que c'est certain que c'est ce qui va arriver, on va se prendre l'engueulade du siècle ?

\- Et c'est vraiment ça qui va t'arrêter ? rétorqua le Gryffondor.

\- Non, reconnut-elle en riant. Je voulais juste être sûre que tu savais dans quoi on s'embarquait. Bon, je crois que j'ai une idée mais ça va être casse-gueule comme plan. Tu sais si Maugrey est déjà arrivé ?

\- Oui je crois. Il avait dit à Sirius et madame Weasley qu'il s'occuperait de la goule des toilettes du dernier étage, elle fait encore des siennes.

\- Génial… Bon, il faudrait que tu ailles voir papa justement et tu lui demandes de transmettre un message à Dumbledore dès qu'il arrivera. Tu dis que Mondingus n'est pas rentré de la nuit et que Maugrey a reçu un hibou d'un de ses anciens informateurs ce matin pour lui expliquer que Ding' a été interpellé par les mecs de la police magique alors qu'il était en train de participer à un trafic de substances de classe C. Et donc que Maugrey est parti le récupérer pour lui éviter un aller simple à Azkaban.

\- HEIN ?! protesta Harry, sidéré. Mais Mondingus est dans sa chambre et vu son état hier soir, il doit encore être en train de dormir ! Je te rappelle qu'on l'a croisé dans les escaliers à l'heure du dîner et qu'il était tellement ivre mort qu'on a presque dû le porter jusqu'à son lit !

\- Oui mais à part nous, qui le sait ? répliqua Valya avec un clin d'œil narquois. Comme tu dis, c'était pendant le dîner, ils étaient tous partis manger.

\- Mais… tenta Harry, Sirius ne va jamais me croire !

\- Oh pitié, c'est Sirius, évidemment qu'il va te croire. Et même s'il a des doutes, il pensera juste que tu veux faire chier Dumbledore ou un truc du style. Dans tous les cas, c'est largement plausible comme histoire, ça fait au moins cinq fois que Ding' se fait prendre la main dans le sac pour des conneries, ils sont plus à ça près, termina-t-elle avec un rictus goguenard.

Harry grimaça. Il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort : depuis le début des vacances, Maugrey avait sauvé la peau de l'escroc à maintes reprises lorsqu'il s'était fait arrêter pour des raisons diverses, telles que ivresse sur la voie public, recel d'objets volés ou encore revente d'alcool à des mineurs.

\- Donc, soupira-t-il, je trouve Sirius, je dis que Maugrey vient de partir en catastrophe sans avoir le temps de prévenir mais qu'il faudrait faire passer l'info à Dumbledore.

\- Voilà, confirma Valya. Et si tu pouvais aussi t'arranger pour qu'il ne sorte surtout pas dans le hall avant le début de la réunion, ça serait un vrai plus. On se retrouve au dernier étage dans dix minutes.

\- Mais… hésita Harry, et Ding' tu en fais quoi ? Lui aussi il est censé assister à la réunion !

\- Ça, je m'en occupe, assura la jeune blonde. Tu as dix minutes, dépêche !

À 10h15, Harry se glissa dans le couloir du dernier étage. Valya était déjà là, appuyée contre un mur et elle releva la tête en l'entendant arriver.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est bon, affirma le Gryffondor avec un haussement d'épaules. Sirius n'a même pas posé de questions. Et je lui ai dit que « s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment très envie de goûter à ton super crumble dont Remus parle tout le temps, ça ne te dirait pas d'en faire pour le dessert ? »…

La jeune fille lui donna un léger coup d'épaule amical, les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Du génie, Potter. Avec ça, on est sûrs qu'il restera enfermé dans la cuisine tant qu'il n'aura pas terminé.

En effet, leur plan était simple mais tout reposait sur timing. Si Sirius croisait Maugrey, ils étaient fichus. Valya alla toquer rapidement à la porte des toilettes où l'ancien Auror était toujours aux prises avec la goule tandis que Harry s'éloignait de quelques pas, faisant semblant de l'attendre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Quoi ?! grogna Maugrey. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamine ?

La jeune blonde prit une expression renfrognée.

\- Mondingus s'est encoooore fait arrêter… Dumbledore demande si vous pouvez y aller.

\- Et bien entendu, tu aimes tellement rendre service à Dumbledore que tu t'es empressée de venir me trouver, c'est ça ? asséna l'Auror en croisant les bras d'un air suspicieux.

\- Je m'en fous de Dumbledore, cracha-t-elle. Il est même pas encore arrivé, il a juste envoyé un hibou ! Si je rends service à quelqu'un c'est à Remus, c'est tout. C'est lui qui a reçu le message et il vous cherchait.

Maugrey la fixa d'un œil noir et elle lui renvoya seulement un sourire insolent. C'était parfait, songea Harry en observant la scène. La moue dégoutée en évoquant Dumbledore, la posture d'ennui intense, le petit rictus arrogant… C'était un truc de Serpentard, c'était du Valya Black dans toute sa splendeur et la jeune fille parvenait à manipuler Maugrey sans soucis. Le Survivant ricana intérieurement. Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste à voir une adolescente de quinze ans berner un Auror aguerri de cette manière. Maugrey doutait bien sûr. Et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il allait tomber dans le piège. Même s'il avait des soupçons, il ne croyait pas Valya assez retorse pour inventer de toutes pièces une histoire pareille. Son œil magique pivota vers Harry.

\- Potter, tu es là aussi, évidemment… Très bien, abdiqua-t-il. Mais je vous promets que si vous vous payez ma tête, vous allez le regretter !

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça, s'amusa Valya. En attendant, Ding' s'est fait prendre quelque part dans l'Allée des Embrumes et Dumbledore n'avait apparemment pas plus d'informations. Vous savez où est la sortie, on ne vous accompagne pas…

L'homme les fusilla du regard avant de tourner les talons en claudiquant et en pestant. Les deux adolescents le suivirent discrètement, retenant leur souffle jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte d'entrée claquer derrière lui.

\- Ça y est, soupira Harry, on en est débarrassés pour de bon ! Mais explique-moi comment tu t'es débrouillée pour Mondingus ?!

\- Pff… je l'ai enfermé dans sa chambre c'est tout, grimaça son amie.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Alors, c'est pas pour te contrarier mais je te rappelle qu'on est chez les sorciers ici ! Un petit _Alohomora_ et tout est foutu…

Valya se passa une main dans les cheveux avec gêne.

\- Euh… c'est ça le truc justement… il se pourrait que je lui ai… piqué sa baguette, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu as fais QUOI ?!

\- Raaah, c'est bon Harry, respire… autant employer les grands moyens non ? répliqua la jeune blonde en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Merlin, il va nous massacrer, gémit le Survivant. Il secoua la tête. Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, lança Valya d'un air agité, on met la cape, on va se planquer dans la cuisine et on attend.

Ils parvinrent sans trop de mal à s'introduire dans la pièce, avançant avec précaution. Le plus compliqué fut d'éviter Sirius qui allait et venait en sifflotant, tout affairé à la préparation de son fameux crumble. Harry cessa presque de respirer, se collant le plus possible à Valya, lorsque son parrain passa à seulement quelques centimètres d'eux. Ils réussirent enfin à le contourner et allèrent s'installer vers le fond de la cuisine, là où ils risquaient le moins de se faire repérer. Tapi près du buffet, le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Il reste dix minutes avant que ça commence, chuchota-t-il, les autres devraient bientôt arriver.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones, rapidement suivis par Lupin. Ils restèrent debout près de l'entrée, discutant avec animation.

\- Putain de merde… jura soudainement Valya à voix basse. Oh non non non… j'avais complètement oublié ça !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affola Harry toujours en murmurant.

\- Remus ! C'est un loup-garou, il va forcément nous sentir !

\- Oh non… faut qu'on se tire d'ici ! Tout de suite !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. D'autres membres de l'Ordre arrivaient, s'installant à la table pour bavarder et leur bloquant totalement le passage.

\- On est coincés, s'étrangla le Survivant. Qu'est-ce… Il s'interrompit, pris d'une inspiration subite et se tourna vers la jeune blonde. Le sort pour enlever les odeurs ! Celui que tu as utilisé avec les cigarettes !

\- C'est pas pareil, ça ne masquera jamais notre odeur corporelle…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?! s'énerva-t-il, le plus silencieusement possible.

\- On la ferme et on prie pour que Remus ne nous dénonce pas ! rétorqua sombrement Valya.

Apparemment, il ne manquait plus que Dumbledore et tout le monde prenait place sur les chaises en l'attendant. Harry se figea en voyant Lupin se diriger de leur côté. Et évidemment, l'inévitable se produisit. Le loup-garou s'immobilisa brusquement, avant de renifler à plusieurs reprises. Il pivota sur place, le nez en l'air, et braqua son regard droit sur eux. Harry entendit Valya déglutir avec difficulté et il était à deux doigts de faire de même. Ils étaient très très mal. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, Lupin avait compris. C'est à cet instant précis que Dumbledore fit son entrée, fermant la porte derrière lui et échangeant les salutations d'usage avec les autres. Lupin semblait être en proie à un véritable dilemme, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil dans leur direction, les poings et la mâchoire crispés. Il finit par s'asseoir, non sans continuer de flairer vers le coin où ils étaient cachés, et Harry expira doucement sous l'effet du soulagement.

\- Bien ! s'exclama le directeur. Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, il est temps d'aborder le sujet qui nous préoccupe tous. Sirius vient de me prévenir qu'Alastor et Mondingus ne seront malheureusement pas présents, monsieur Fletcher ayant, une fois de plus, quelques ennuis. Donc… la prophétie. Avec ce qui s'est passé hier, je pense qu'il est finalement plus judicieux de tous vous mettre au courant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Albus, tenta Diggle d'un air penaud.

Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je sais, Dedalus, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Le problème principal, c'est Harry. Et la prophétie… Il prit une profonde inspiration. « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le_ _septième mois_ _... »_

\- On connaît, ça ! grommela Sirius. Vous nous l'avez déjà dit. Et on sait tous que c'est ce que cet enfoiré est allé répéter à Voldemort ! poursuivit-il en désignant Rogue avec haine.

L'esprit de Harry était en ébullition. Alors c'était ça la prophétie ? Mais ça n'avait pas tellement de sens, ça aurait pu s'appliquer à n'importe qui d'autre que lui, il n'était sûrement pas le seul à être né à la fin du mois de juillet. Et Rogue, en bon Mangemort servile, était allé raconter ça à son maître ? Il se força à rester accroupi, se contenant pour ne pas se jeter sur le Serpentard. Pour une fois, ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir envie de faire le malin et restait tassé sur sa chaise. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Severus a effectivement fait des erreurs. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est la suite de cette prophétie… Il y eut un temps de silence. « _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._ _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en question aurait pu apparaître dans la pièce à cet instant que ça aurait eu le même effet. Les occupants de la pièce semblaient s'être faits foudroyés sur place, leurs visages déformés par des expressions d'horreur absolue.

\- Non… lâcha Sirius. Non ! Il se leva brusquement. Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Ça ne peut pas être Harry, il y a forcément une erreur !

\- J'ai bien peur que non, Sirius, soupira Dumbledore d'une voix lasse. Harry a effectivement été marqué par Voldemort, sa cicatrice le prouve. Cela fait de lui le Survivant, l'Élu, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. C'est pour cette raison que je refuse de lui révéler quoique ce soit au sujet de cette prophétie, du moins pour le moment. J'ai conscience que ce n'est plus un enfant mais la vérité, c'est que Harry est la seule personne capable de vaincre Voldemort, il devra le tuer ou… être tué et je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose à dire à un adolescent de quinze ans.

Un très long silence suivit ses paroles. Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était mis en mode pause. C'était un cauchemar. Il allait sûrement se réveiller dans son lit en sueur et agité et il rigolerait ensuite de cette histoire de fous. Il entendit Valya pousser une exclamation étouffée et Lupin se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Ça suffit comme ça, souffla-t-il. Harry, Valya, sortez de là. Maintenant.

Le _Survivant_ sentit que la jeune fille se relevait, faisant glisser la cape devant eux tandis qu'il restait figé sur place, incapable de faire un geste. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire face aux visages consternés de Madame Weasley, McGonagall et tous les autres. Son parrain fit un pas dans leur direction et Valya se dressa entre Sirius et lui dans un geste inconscient.

\- C'est pas possible, asséna la jeune blonde d'une voix tremblante. C'est des conneries ! Vous savez que c'est n'importe quoi ! Ça veut rien dire cette foutue prophétie non ?! C'est… c'est forcément une erreur… Papa ! Dis leur toi !

ooo

Sirius cligna des yeux, immobile au beau milieu de la pièce. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : l'expression de terreur mêlée de choc de son filleul ou l'air paniqué de sa fille, qui s'accentuait de seconde en seconde. Il regarda Valya qui se frottait furieusement le front en l'observant avec insistance et il se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle avait l'air de le croire mieux placé que les autres pour démentir toute cette histoire de prophétie. Il posa les yeux sur Harry qui avait porté deux doigts vers sa cicatrice. Tout naturellement, cette image lui évoqua celle du bébé aux cheveux noirs, un éclair gravé sur son front.

Sirius se concentra sur ce souvenir, essayant d'éclaircir sa mémoire embrumée. Azkaban avait ravagé son esprit de la pire des manières et les événements datant d'avant son arrestation étaient complètement flous. Il se rappelait avoir croisé Hagrid portant Harry bien sûr, puisqu'il lui avait laissé sa moto et l'enfant paraissait encore plus minuscule dans les bras du demi géant. Mais où est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que Hagrid lui avait dit ? Il avait essayé d'insister pour prendre Harry avec lui… Voilà, c'était juste devant la maison de James et Lily ! Il avait dû ensuite se précipiter à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, terrifié en pensant à ce qu'il allait découvrir. L'Animagus se souvenait par contre très clairement d'avoir hurlé à la mort devant le corps de James, son meilleur ami, son frère. Il avait définitivement craqué et pleuré devant celui de Lily. Il dut réfléchir intensément pour trouver la raison qui l'avait poussé à se rendre à l'étage et contempla sa fille, toujours face à lui. Évidemment. Valya, il avait voulu récupérer Valya. Elle devait se trouver dans la chambre d'enfant avec Harry. Il avait paniqué en se rendant compte que Hagrid n'avait pas évoqué sa fille une seule fois. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Le souvenir de la chambre dévastée avec le plafond effondré et du berceau recouvert de débris s'imposa à lui. Le bruit des sirènes des voitures de police moldues qui approchaient était omniprésent mais il était tout de même parvenu à distinguer des pleurs d'enfant. Trop concentré sur sa mission, Hagrid n'avait probablement rien entendu. Sirius se rappela qu'il s'était rué sur le berceau comme un fou et qu'il avait dégagé les gravats à la main, sans même songer à se servir de sa baguette. Les jambes tremblantes, il avait enfin trouvé Valya qui ne semblait heureusement pas être gravement blessée. La petite blonde hurlait sans s'arrêter, les joues striées de larmes et le front ensanglanté. _Le front ensanglanté…_ Sirius revint brusquement à la réalité avec l'impression de s'être pris un Cognard en pleine tête.

\- Non… émit-t-il, la gorge serrée. Non, impossible…

Abasourdi, il fixa Harry et Valya. Harry qui touchait sa cicatrice avec deux doigts de la main gauche alors que Valya frottait toujours son front, avec le dos de sa main droite. Le geste était différent. Mais l'intention était la même. Sirius ferma les yeux, pris de vertige, et se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas s'en apercevoir avant. Ou plutôt comment il avait pu ne pas s'en SOUVENIR avant.

\- Putain de merde…

Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers sa fille, les taches de rousseur de la jeune blonde ressortant encore plus tellement elle avait pâli et elle tressaillit légèrement.

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce que… commença Lunard.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la question.

\- _Revelio_ … murmura l'Animagus presque avec hésitation.

Il dut s'appuyer contre la table pour ne pas tomber tandis qu'une marque rouge sang apparaissait sur le front de Valya, légèrement décalée sur la gauche. Une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Sirius se redressa et avança de quelques pas vers Valya. La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils face aux mines des membres de l'Ordre, qui oscillaient entre la stupéfaction, l'hébétement et l'affolement. Elle jura bruyamment, interprétant sans mal leur réaction.

\- Bordel… Elle se tourna vers le Survivant. Je suis désolée Harry, je te jure que je pensais que tu le savais ! Que tout le monde le savait… acheva-t-elle avec une moue dépitée.

Le Gryffondor se contenta de la regarder, les yeux arrondis sous le choc et la bouche grande ouverte, totalement sidéré.

\- Eh bien… voilà qui est pour le moins… inattendu, articula posément Dumbledore qui semblait pourtant se remettre difficilement de cette révélation. Qui est au courant exactement ?

\- Ralph, Gabriel… lista la jeune fille. Plus deux ou trois autres personnes, ajouta-t-elle avec un vague haussement d'épaules. Et gaspillez pas votre salive à me demander les noms, je dirais rien. De toute façon, c'est pas très important, si ? Je leur fais confiance, ils n'en parleront à personne.

\- Évidemment, cracha Rogue d'un ton accusateur, toujours persuadée d'être la plus maligne ! Vous n'avez aucune garantie que votre confiance en eux n'est pas mal placée !

Sirius voulut répliquer mais Valya le prit de vitesse.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas l'âme d'un traître ! s'emporta-t-elle. Certaines personnes ont encore de l'honneur même si vous, vous avez probablement oublié ce que ça signifiait ! Enfin, en supposant que vous l'ayez su un jour… conclut-elle avec un mépris glacial.

Le regard de Servilus se fit meurtrier. Sa main se contracta autour du bois de la table et Sirius se fit la réflexion que, sans la présence de témoins, il aurait probablement avadakedavriser la jeune blonde sur le champ. Des clameurs commençaient à enfler dans la pièce, signe que tout le monde sortait petit à petit de son ébahissement.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, exposa calmement Kingsley à l'adresse de Valya, c'est pourquoi on ne voyait pas ta cicatrice avant. C'est toi qui utilises un sortilège de Dissimulation ?

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer et ce fut la goutte de potion qui fit déborder le chaudron.

\- Mais par Merlin, on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'amuses à cacher cette foutue cicatrice ?! fulmina Dedalus Diggle. Sans ça, on aurait eu connaissance de cette histoire depuis bien longtemps !

\- Si vous croyez que c'est marrant de se balader avec ça sur le front ! explosa à son tour la jeune fille. Même chez les Moldus on me regarde de travers… D'ailleurs Harry, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne faisais pas la même chose, tu m'avais dit que ça t'énervait que les gens passent leur temps à examiner ta cicatrice…

Harry la dévisagea sans répliquer, visiblement incapable d'émettre un son. Sirius fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Son filleul semblait dangereusement proche de l'état de choc.

\- Et pour la mienne, enchaîna Valya, même si ça se voyait pas, vous devriez quand même le savoir ! Tu étais au courant, non ? insista-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

L'Animagus se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Il était clair que cette histoire allait lui retomber directement sur le dos.

\- Oui, admit-t-il. J'étais au courant.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé utile de nous prévenir également ?! invectiva Rogue d'un ton polaire.

Sirius crispa la mâchoire. Avec tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait, cette enflure de Serpentard venait encore la ramener…?

\- Parce que j'avais oublié, d'accord ?! gronda-t-il brusquement. Passe douze ans à Azkaban, _Servilus_ , et on ensuite on en reparlera ! Tu verras si ta mémoire sera en bon état… ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Cette fois, Rogue eut l'intelligence de ne pas répliquer et les autres eurent le bon goût de paraître gênés. Remus lui serra amicalement l'épaule en guise de soutien tandis que Valya et Harry grimaçaient de concert.

\- C'est bon Sirius, intervint Dumbledore avec une douceur surprenante. On ne te reproche rien. Évidemment, il aurait été préférable que nous ayons eu vent de cette information avant mais vu les circonstances… Ceci dit, cela explique bien des choses, je ne crois pas me tromper en supposant que c'est vous qui avez donné l'alerte lors de l'attaque de miss Tonks ? continua-t-il, le regard posé sur la jeune blonde.

\- Bah ouais, confirma Valya et Sirius eut de nouveau l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher en comprenant ce que ça impliquait. J'ai essayé de prévenir aussi vite que possible mais y'avait personne à l'école à ce moment-là. Heureusement, votre phénix est apparu dès que j'ai frappé à la porte de votre bureau. Mais j'ai mis un sacré paquet de temps à émerger, c'est vraiment des saloperies ces cauchemars…

\- Quoi…? balbutia Harry, qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Mais… toi aussi tu as des visions de Voldemort ?

\- Bah ouais, répéta la jeune fille comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Et ça, lâcha Sirius entre ses dents, je n'en savais rien du tout. Quand bien même je me serais souvenu de sa cicatrice, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que… Sa voix se brisa et il inspira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Qu'elle partageait ce genre de connexion avec Voldemort, termina-t-il. Pareil pour Harry.

Un lourd silence suivit la fin de sa tirade.

\- Attends un peu, réalisa Harry avec énervement, tu es reliée à Voldemort comme moi…? Mais alors… ça veut dire qu'on est aussi liés ensemble, non ? C'est toi qui bloques mes visions ?! Ça fait des mois que j'essaye de toutes mes forces de ne pas me réveiller pour pouvoir comprendre ces rêves ! pesta-t-il.

En voyant la tête de sa fille, l'Animagus comprit aussitôt que Harry avait dit une très, très grosse bêtise.

\- _Tu essayes de NE PAS TE RÉVEILLER_? répéta Valya. Non mais c'est une blague, t'es complètement malade ! Je croyais que c'était à cause de Voldy, que c'était sa faute si je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ces putains de cauchemars ! Et toi, tu m'annonces que ça t'amuse qu'on passe nos nuits à enchaîner les hallucinations ? Tu te rends compte des douleurs que ça cause d'essayer de virer cet abruti de mage noir psychopathe de ta tête ?! Bordel Harry, quand je te disais de ne pas sous-estimer les Mangemorts, c'était valable pour Voldemort aussi ! Qu'est-ce que ce que tu croyais que ça allait t'apporter de te balader dans son esprit ?!

\- Des informations, voilà ce que je voulais ! rétorqua le Gryffondor. Et puis ça te va bien de dire ça, toi aussi tu t'en sers de ces rêves non ?! Au final c'est plutôt pratique, sans ça Tonks sera sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible ! se défendit-il.

À la stupéfaction de tout le monde, Sirius le premier, la jeune blonde fondit sur Harry et lui flanqua un solide coup de poing en plein visage. Pas assez fort pour lui faire vraiment mal mais suffisamment pour qu'il s'en souvienne pendant un moment.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! hurla le jeune homme en se frottant la mâchoire.

\- C'est bon, ça t'a remis les idées en place ?! claqua sèchement Valya. Génial !

Elle s'approcha de lui et Sirius se dépêcha d'en faire de même pour pouvoir séparer les deux adolescents en cas de besoin. Mais elle se contenta de saisir le Gryffondor par le devant de son t-shirt, le regard noir.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien, Harry. Pour l'instant, j'ai pas l'impression que Voldy se soit rendu compte qu'on partageait une connexion avec lui, sinon on morflerait bien plus que ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer quand il va comprendre…?

\- Il… il pourrait essayer de contrôler les visions qu'il nous envoie…? proposa Harry d'un ton mal assuré. Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Oh non… il pourrait nous montrer ce qu'il veut c'est ça ? Et essayer de nous faire faire des choses…

\- Bien ! Au moins ton cerveau est de nouveau en état de marche ! cracha la jeune fille. Tu vois pourquoi c'est dangereux ?! Il va bien finir par s'apercevoir un jour qu'il peut nous atteindre de cette façon. On devrait avoir encore un peu de temps, sauf que ça va arriver beaucoup plus vite que prévu si tu continues à faire l'idiot !

\- Mais… Tonks ? tenta le Survivant d'une voix cassée. Elle aurait pu mourir…

Valya secoua la tête.

\- Harry, le problème c'est pas que tu voies les choses, c'est que tu n'as aucun contrôle dessus. Tu es incapable de te sortir d'un cauchemar et de te réveiller si ça devient trop… intense ?

\- Bah et toi, comment tu fais alors ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'Occlumancie ?

\- L'Occlu… quoi ?! protesta Harry.

La jeune blonde agrippait toujours son t-shirt et il se dégagea d'un geste lent.

\- L'Occlumancie, soupira-t-elle. C'est une forme de magie qui permet de protéger ton esprit contre les agressions extérieures. En gros, ça empêche qu'on lise dans tes pensées, même si c'est un peu plus subtil que ça. Il y a plusieurs techniques, tu peux essayer de ne penser à rien mais c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile. Un ami m'a conseillé de me focaliser sur un souvenir sans importance, qui sert à masquer les autres en quelque sorte alors je me suis entraînée. Pour moi ça marche à peu près mais en règle générale, je suis assez nulle pour fermer mon esprit, grimaça Valya. J'ai zéro défenses mentales, je ne peux pas empêcher les visions d'arriver quand je dors, j'arrive juste à me réveiller et à les repousser après. Et quand toi tu forces dans l'autre sens, même juste ça, ça devient plutôt compliqué.

\- Désolé… souffla le Gryffondor, penaud.

\- Laisse tomber. T'en savais rien que ça faisait cet effet-là après tout… Mais j'avoue que ça pourrait être bien que tu te mettes à l'Occlumancie aussi. À deux ça serait sûrement plus simple de garder Voldy hors de notre tête.

Sirius dévisagea Harry qui opinait doucement. La situation dépassait de très loin tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et l'idée que sa fille et son filleul puissent être reliés par l'esprit à Voldemort lui donnait tout simplement la nausée.

\- Dites, commenta Remus d'un ton égal, loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre votre petite discussion mais on s'éloigne du sujet là, non ? Enfin, évidemment que c'est important que vous vous protégiez de Voldemort mais ce qu'il faudrait peut-être comprendre avant tout c'est COMMENT tu t'es retrouvée avec cette cicatrice aussi… termina-t-il en regardant Valya.

\- Hum… je pense que lorsque le sort lancé par Lord Voldemort a touché Harry, cela a créé un lien entre lui et Valyana également. La cicatrice a dû apparaître à ce moment, raisonna le directeur. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est de quelle manière cette connexion a pu s'établir et surtout pourquoi…

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas Dumbledore, souffla l'Animagus avec abattement. L'explication est toute simple : elle était là.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle était là, insista Sirius. Je l'avais déposée chez James et Lily dans la journée pour qu'ils la gardent, je pensais que leur maison était la plus sûre grâce au Fidelitas… Elle était avec Harry le soir d'Halloween et… Je crois que c'est clair, Voldemort les a attaqués tous les deux.

Cette fois, le silence qui s'installa dans la pièce fut carrément assourdissant.

\- Mais… bredouilla son filleul, ça veut dire que Voldemort a lancé deux sorts ? Il a essayé de nous tuer tous les deux… mais je croyais que le sortilège avait rebondi à cause de la protection de ma mère, ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Arrête de stresser Harry, c'est ce que je voulais dire : toute cette une histoire de prophétie c'est sûrement n'importe quoi… tenta Valya.

\- Hum, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous contredire, miss Black, exposa posément Dumbledore. Les prophéties ont l'importance qu'on leur accorde et Voldemort a apparemment décidé de prendre celle-ci en compte, sinon vous n'auriez pas ces cicatrices sur le front. Mais Harry a raison sur un point : j'avais naturellement supposé que le sacrifice de Lily était ce qui lui a permis de survivre, apparemment nous pouvons oublier cette hypothèse. Par contre, il est vital que nous comprenions ce qui s'est passé durant cette soirée d'Halloween. Severus, pensez-vous que Voldemort se rappelle… des détails ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, marmonna le maître des potions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres évite d'évoquer son échec face à Potter. Mais en admettant qu'il se souvienne de la présence de deux enfants ce soir-là et qu'il ait identifié la fille… pour presque tout le monde, y compris pour les Mangemorts, Valyana Black est morte il y a quatorze ans alors…

\- …alors peut-être que pour Voldemort aussi, conclut Sirius à sa place. Il doit penser que Valya n'est plus une menace. Sauf que ça risque de ne pas durer très longtemps avec tous les Mangemorts en puissance qui se trouvent à Poudlard. Au hasard, le gosse Malefoy qui refile l'information à son salopard de père et on se retrouve avec un très gros problème sur les bras, ajouta-t-il sinistrement.

Il remarqua que sa fille s'était tendue à l'entente du nom Malefoy. Harry lui avait brièvement parlé des relations conflictuelles qu'elle entretenait avec le Serpentard aussi il ne s'en étonna pas plus que ça.

\- Malefoy n'est pas le seul, souligna également le jeune homme. Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Pucey… Ils sont pleins à pouvoir parler. C'est même étonnant que ça ne soit pas déjà fait.

\- Nous trouverons une solution, assura Dumbledore. Un dispositif de contrôle du courrier des élèves a été mis en place dès l'arrivée de miss Black. Toute mention de son nom, prénom ou de tout autre renseignement pouvant mener à son identification est soigneusement effacé.

\- C'est légal, ça ? opposa la jeune blonde d'un ton dégouté. Bonjour le respect de la vie privée…

\- Il s'agit de ta protection là, contra Sirius. C'est le plus important, non ?

\- Et depuis quand tu te soucies de ce qui est légal ou pas ? ricana Harry.

\- Quand on en arrive à employer des méthodes de Nazis, ça me plait moyen tu vois, rétorqua Valya avec humeur. Laissez tomber, coupa-t-elle en réponse à leurs regards vides et Sirius se demanda vaguement ce que pouvait bien être un Nazi. Bon, c'est quoi la prochaine étape du coup ? Vous posez un Tabou sur mon nom ?!

\- S'il le faut, asséna Dumbledore, impassible, et il reçut en retour un regard immensément écœuré. Pour l'instant, la question n'est pas là. Nous DEVONS savoir ce qui s'est passé le 31 octobre 1981.

\- Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ? objecta Valya. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est plutôt compliqué de remonter le temps…

\- Il nous suffit d'interroger les personnes présentes ce soir-là.

\- Vous voulez demander à Voldemort ? persifla Sirius.

Lui non plus ne voyait absolument pas où est-ce que le directeur voulait en venir.

\- A vrai dire, je ne songeais pas vraiment à Voldemort, admit Dumbledore en se tournant vers les deux adolescents.

Le regard de Valya s'assombrit.

\- Oh non, même pas la peine d'y penser, gronda-t-elle.

\- Dites, ça serait possible d'avoir une explication…? intervint Harry, perplexe.

\- Il veut utiliser la Legilimancie sur nous, lâcha la jeune blonde, la mâchoire contractée.

\- La… quoi ?!

\- Legilimancie. Le contraire de l'Occlumancie, s'agaça Valya. La faculté de lire dans les pensées. Il veut regarder nos souvenirs…

Et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et de la révélation ? Il y avait quelques indices dans les chapitres précédents, est-ce que certains avaient compris pour Valya ? Vous en savez un peu plus aussi sur ce qui risque d'arriver dans le prochain chapitre... ;)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **\- Pour adenoide : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis autant l'histoire ! Oui les personnages ont beaucoup de secrets, tout va se révéler petit à petit ;)**


	26. Ton pire souvenir

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas ! ;) Par ailleurs, ce chapitre contient un passage directement extrait de _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , auquel j'ai apporté quelques modifications. La chanson, c'est _Speeding Cars_ par le groupe Walking On Cars !**

 **Note : Hello ! Bon, presque à l'heure cette fois mais pour ma défense je n'ai eu accès à mon ordinateur que très tard hier soir, donc plutôt que de publier à deux heures du mat', je préfère poster aujourd'hui x) Et voilà le chapitre 25, un chapitre qui va apporter quelques explications mais qui va amener encore plus de mystères ! Merci à Corentin et à Marion, pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections et un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire, encore plus pour ceux qui me laissent régulièrement des reviews ;) Comme précisé dans le note du chapitre précédent, je commence à m'éloigner vraiment de l'histoire originale, désolée pour ceux qui ne sont pas fan des Univers Alternatif, n'hésitez pas à lire quand même ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera _En demi teinte_ , il sera publié dimanche ou lundi prochain (je ne m'avance pas trop comme ça... x) et il sera un peu plus varié au niveau des points de vue des personnages puisque les chapitres étaient principalement centrés sur Harry et Sirius depuis un moment et on retrouvera Drago. Ce sera également un chapitre de transition, un peu plus calme (ou pas). Vous pouvez laisser une review pour faire part de vos hypothèses/théories ou ce que vous voulez ;) Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **CHAPITRE.25 : Ton pire souvenir ( _Speeding Cars_ – Walking On Cars)**

* * *

Harry dévisagea Valya avec une panique grandissante, tentant de se persuader qu'il avait mal entendu.

\- Regarder nos souvenirs…? bafouilla-t-il.

\- Non mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête ! se révolta Sirius. Tout le monde sait qu'en utilisant la Legilimancie sur quelqu'un, on affaiblit son esprit ! En plus, les émotions associées au souvenir resurgissent ! Vous voulez les traumatiser définitivement ?! Ils ont quinze ans, Dumbledore, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

\- Et même en admettant qu'on accepte, parce que j'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir entendu nous demander notre avis, on avait même pas un an et demi quand ça s'est passé, vous croyez vraiment qu'on se souvient de quoique ce soit ? contesta Valya.

\- D'où l'intérêt de la Legilimancie justement ! persifla Rogue. Vous êtes sûre que vous savez en quoi consiste cette technique ?! Les souvenirs, même les plus anciens, sont enfouis en chacun de nous et il est simple de les faire émerger grâce à la Legilimancie. Ensuite, vous aurez juste à les mettre dans une Pensine pour que tout le monde puisse les visionner.

\- Parce que c'est vous qui allez vous en charger, bien entendu, cracha la jeune blonde. Monsieur Severus Rogue, super espion auprès de Voldy, grand expert de l'Occlumancie et de la Legilimancie…

Rogue devint blanc de rage et Harry réussit enfin à reprendre ses esprits.

\- QUOI ? se rebiffa-t-il. C'est vous qui… Hors de question ! Je refuse que quelqu'un lise dans mon esprit et encore moins lui ! grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Dumbledore alors que Valya renchérissait au même moment par un virulent « Pas moyen qu'un guignol pareil vienne fouiller dans ma tête ! ».

\- Surveillez votre ton, Potter, et vous aussi Black ! vitupéra Rogue. Je suis votre professeur et…

\- Là tout de suite, tu es surtout l'invité de Sirius, coupa Lupin d'un ton froid. Et il te tolère déjà à peine dans sa maison, alors je te conseille de ne pas l'énerver davantage et d'éviter de t'en prendre à Valya et Harry, _Severus_ …

En effet, le loup-garou avait une main serrée autour de l'épaule de Sirius et il usait visiblement de toute sa force pour le maintenir assis sur sa chaise. Il lui chuchota quelques mots à voix basse pour l'inciter au calme.

\- Pourquoi on devrait vous laisser faire ça ?! protesta encore Harry. Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que vous n'allez pas en profiter pour regarder d'autres souvenirs, des souvenirs privés ?

\- Des choses à cacher, Potter ? ricana à nouveau Rogue.

\- À vous oui ! rétorqua le Gryffondor avec fureur. Je pense que c'est clair pour tout le monde ici qu'aucun de nous deux ne vous fait confiance. Et c'est valable pour vous aussi ! lança-t-il au directeur.

\- Voyons Harry, répliqua celui-ci avec sa voix de grand-père bienveillant qui commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs du jeune homme, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé le soir où Voldemort vous a attaqués…? Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas l'idée que nous voyons vos souvenirs, il est évident que cela ne regarde que vous, mais c'est la seule solution que nous ayons. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, peut-être que Valyana serait d'accord…? proposa-t-il à la jeune fille. Après tout, vous nous avez bien dit que vous étiez capable de vous défendre un peu, alors si le professeur Rogue aperçoit des images qu'il n'est pas censé voir, vous pourrez toujours le repousser, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que cela te tranquilliserait, Harry ?

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, flairant le piège. Valya scrutait Dumbledore, l'hésitation clairement lisible sur son visage. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, les poings serrés, et Harry eut juste le temps de capter le regard que le directeur échangea avec Rogue. Son expression se durcit encore davantage.

\- Je veux parler à Valya, annonça-t-il d'une voix polaire. En privé.

Le vieil homme lui renvoya un sourire qu'il jugea hypocrite.

\- Bien sûr, prenez votre temps, _les enfants_ …

Sans un mot, Harry se leva, attrapa la jeune blonde par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Sirius allait probablement exploser de rage dès qu'ils seraient hors de vue et il se surprit à espérer que Lupin ne parvienne pas à le retenir. Dumbledore et Rogue dépassaient les bornes, même lui était capable de s'en rendre compte. La colère de son parrain était parfaitement justifiée. Ils avaient à peine refermé la porte de la cuisine qu'ils tombaient nez à nez avec l'ensemble des Weasley, accompagnés de Gabriel et Hermione.

\- Harry ? s'étonna cette dernière. Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On pourrait vous poser la même question, grommela sombrement Valya.

Fred et Georges haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement.

\- Comme d'habitude, expliqua Fred, on voulait écouter la réunion grâce aux Oreilles à rallonge mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont encore pris leurs précautions, acheva-t-il, dépité.

\- Vous par contre, avança Georges d'un ton suspicieux, on dirait que vous avez réussi à faire encore mieux… Vous ne vous seriez pas introduits discrètement dans la cuisine, par hasard ? Grâce à ta cape d'Invisibilité ?

\- En gros c'est ça, reconnut Harry. Mais on a pas trop le temps de vous en parler maintenant, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter avant que Hermione ne se lance dans l'une des tirades moralisatrices dont elle avait le secret.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'insurgea Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et c'est quoi ce truc sur ton front ? demanda-t-elle à Valya, l'air perplexe.

La concernée pâlit fortement, portant automatiquement la main vers sa cicatrice.

\- On vous expliquera plus tard ! persista Harry un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ginny eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement offensée par son ton, et le Gryffondor se passa une main dans les cheveux avec frustration.

\- Désolé… C'est juste… compliqué et… On vous raconte tout dès qu'on peut ! promit-il finalement.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre le salon, suivi par Valya. La jeune fille verrouilla la porte avant de marmonner une autre incantation et Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Sortilège d'Impassibilité. J'ai l'impression que tu as vexé Ginny, grimaça-t-elle, alors il vaut mieux prendre des précautions.

Harry acquiesça mollement. Pour le moment, les états d'âme de Ginny étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il pourrait toujours aller s'excuser et se rattraper plus tard. Il s'adossa à la porte, les bras croisés, et vrilla ses yeux vert émeraude à ceux bleu gris de Valya. Elle se détourna, mal à l'aise.

\- On devrait le faire, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Toi aussi tu veux comprendre non ?

\- Et voilà, j'en étais sûr ! tempêta le Survivant. Et bien évidemment, c'est toi qui devrais leur montrer tes souvenirs, c'est ça ?! Elle lui renvoya une moue éloquente. Bordel Valya… gémit-il. Tu as vu comme moi le regard que Dumbledore a lancé Rogue ! Je suis pas stupide, j'ai bien compris que ce n'est pas moi qui les intéresse là ! C'est toi ! Tu leur caches des trucs et ça, ils ne le supportent pas ! Ok, ils veulent ce souvenir mais si Rogue arrive à collecter d'autres informations au passage, il ne va sûrement pas se gêner !

\- Je pourrais me défendre, opposa-t-elle d'une voix basse.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! se récria Harry, atterré. C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent ! Ils pensent qu'ils nous ont coincés et qu'on va forcément accepter leur petit jeu parce que toi tu as quelques notions d'Occlumancie alors que moi non ! On pourrait demander à ce qu'ils regardent plutôt mes souvenirs et ils seront obligés d'accepter, sinon ils perdront toute crédibilité auprès des autres membres de l'Ordre !

\- Mais toi aussi tu as des souvenirs qu'ils ne doivent surtout pas voir ! Les visions que nous envoie Voldy avec ses foutus couloirs pleins de portes pour ne citer qu'un exemple. On ne leur en a pas parlé de ça ! Et toi, tu n'as aucun moyen de te protéger !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Soyons réalistes : est-ce que toi, tu es sûre à cent pour cent de pouvoir te protéger contre Rogue ?

\- Non, admit Valya après un temps de silence. Non, je n'y arriverais pas. Elle leva le menton avec détermination. Mais vous, vous serez là. Papa, Remus, toi… Si ça se passe mal, je pense être au moins capable de le repousser suffisamment longtemps pour que vous ayez le temps d'intervenir. Il ne verra rien d'important, assura-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'une lueur féroce.

Peu rassuré, Harry finit tout de même par accepter et ils retournèrent à la cuisine. Ginny et les autres avaient visiblement renoncé à découvrir ce qui se tramait et le hall d'entrée était désert. En revanche, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les attendaient de pied ferme.

\- C'est bon, asséna la jeune blonde dès qu'ils eurent passé le seuil. Je suis d'accord.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée… tenta Sirius, toujours aussi furieux.

\- Laisse, l'apaisa-t-elle. Ça ira, vraiment.

\- Tiens tiens, les Gryffondor ne seraient donc pas aussi courageux que veut le faire croire la légende…? railla Rogue.

Harry envisagea de se jeter sur le maître des potions pour pouvoir lui faire ravaler ses paroles, après tout, il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un groupe de Gryffondor, il ferait probablement des adeptes. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, beaucoup plus préoccupé par le regard triomphant de Dumbledore et il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un l'avait aperçu à part lui. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et la serra fermement autour de sa baguette magique tandis que Valya prenait place sur une chaise. S'il y avait le moindre problème…

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'aller récupérer ma Pensine dans mon bureau, informa le directeur d'un ton prévenant. Vous pourrez y déposer votre souvenir.

\- Vous êtes prête, Black ? questionna Rogue.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un signe de tête sec et il pointa sa baguette sur le front de la jeune fille. Sirius se leva soudainement et vint se tenir derrière Valya, une main posée sur son épaule. Il émit un léger grognement d'avertissement comme lorsqu'il était Patmol, alors qu'elle toisait le Serpentard avec défi.

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois… prévint-il. Un, deux, trois, _Legilimens_ !

Vu de l'extérieur, ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air très agréable, songea Harry. Rogue arborait une expression de concentration alors que le visage de Valya était crispé, le regard dans le vague. Elle fut parcourue de frissons et Sirius avança d'un pas mais Rogue s'était déjà détourné. Clignant des yeux, elle reprit contact avec la réalité et se dépêcha de sortir sa baguette, la levant vers sa tempe. Un long filament argenté s'étira de sa tête à l'extrémité de sa baguette, jusqu'à se détacher, et elle le laissa tomber dans la Pensine posée au milieu de la table. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna en tremblant.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry. Elle opina doucement. Alors, est-ce qu'il…

\- Il n'a rien tenté, chuchota-t-elle, la voix cassée. Je l'aurais senti sinon…

\- Bizarre… Mais on le surveillait, alors tu devrais quand même faire attention…

L'air fiévreux, Valya semblait complètement ailleurs. Elle se massa les tempes avec ses poignets, trahissant ainsi son malaise.

\- Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? insista le Gryffondor.

\- Ouais… c'est juste que… tu vas comprendre en regardant. Ça… ça va être dur pour toi aussi, l'avertit-elle.

Ils furent interrompus par un toussotement discret. Dumbledore s'impatientait. Harry le fusilla du regard puis les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent de la table. Valya jeta un coup d'œil accablé vers Sirius et Remus.

\- Vous avez pas envie de voir ça, souffla-t-elle. Vous avez vraiment pas envie de voir ça…

\- On supportera, déclara Sirius, la mine sombre, et Lupin renchérit immédiatement.

Un par un, les adultes se penchèrent sur la Pensine, disparaissant à l'intérieur. Le Survivant échangea un regard avec la jeune blonde.

\- Tu es prêt ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. C'est parti… souffla-t-il avant de plonger tête la première dans la Pensine.

Harry se sentit tomber dans l'obscurité. Puis le décor changea. Il se trouvait à présent dans un petit salon, éclairé par le feu ronflant dans une cheminée en pierre. Valya atterrit à ses côtés à peine quelques secondes plus tard et tressaillit en se tournant vers Sirius et les autres, qui étaient figés devant le canapé. L'adolescent contourna le groupe pour mieux voir et il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

James Potter se tenait là, vêtu d'un simple pull et d'un jean tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu, faisant jaillir des volutes de fumée colorée du bout de sa baguette magique. Harry détailla son père autant qu'il le put. Il était mince, de taille assez haute et plutôt musclé, surtout au niveau des épaules. Apparemment, même l'âge ne pouvait rien contre la chevelure indisciplinée de la lignée Potter, les cheveux bruns foncés de James, pourtant coupés plus courts que ceux de Harry, se dressant en épis sur son crâne. Ses yeux noisette brillaient et une barbe d'à peine trois jours s'épanouissait sur ses joues. L'homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, souriant aux deux enfants devant lui. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude était juché sur le canapé, se dressant de toute sa hauteur pour essayer d'attraper la fumée, de l'enfermer dans son poing. Assise par terre sur le tapis, la petite fille blonde aux yeux bleu gris les fixait en riant aux éclats. La nuit devait être tombée depuis longtemps et les bambins étaient en pyjama. Inconsciemment, Harry avança d'un pas.

\- Papa… balbutia-t-il.

Une poigne de fer enserra son avant-bras, le prenant par surprise. Valya le dévisageait, une expression immensément tourmentée plaquée sur ses traits.

\- C'est un souvenir, Harry. C'est juste un souvenir…

Le Survivant acquiesça douloureusement. Il évita de regarder en direction de son parrain et de Lupin, qui ne devaient pas être dans un meilleur état que le sien. Surtout qu'il avait bien conscience que le joli tableau familial allait très vite se gâter. Une porte, sûrement celle de la cuisine, s'ouvrit et Lily entra. Elle était vraiment très belle, ses longs cheveux roux foncé retombant sur son visage en plusieurs mèches lisses, encadrant ses yeux d'un vert lumineux. Rogue hoqueta mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention, concentré sur le visage de ses parents. Ils étaient si terriblement _jeunes_ … Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu mourir de cette façon ? Il pensa un peu cyniquement qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir la réponse.

\- James, soupira Lily. Tu ne devrais pas les énerver à cette heure-ci, ils doivent aller au lit…

Mais ses prunelles étincelaient d'une lueur d'amusement qui démentait son expression sévère. Pour toute réponse, James lui renvoya un sourire charmeur et il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, le câlinant légèrement avant de lui tendre. Il s'abaissa pour être à la hauteur de la petite blonde qui leva les mains vers lui. Il s'empressa de la soulever également dans les airs pour la faire tournoyer, déposant au passage un bisou sur son front, puis la passa à Lily. Cette dernière portait maintenant les deux enfants… James jeta sa baguette sur le canapé d'un geste négligent puis s'étira en baillant, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Un bruit sourd fit relever brusquement la tête à l'homme et il se précipita dans le hall, alors que Lily restait figée au bas des marches. Et la voix grave de James retentit pour la première fois :

\- LILY ! hurla-t-il. Prends Harry et va t'en ! Prends les tous les deux ! C'est lui ! Va t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

Dans un état second, Harry vit son père faire face à Voldemort, tentant de s'interposer. Mais sa baguette gisait toujours sur le canapé, inutile, et l'autre éclata d'un rire cruel. Il portait une capuche qui dissimulait ses traits mais le Gryffondor capta sans mal son état d'esprit. Ce salaud adorait ce qui était en train de se passer. Il prenait son pied. Voldemort leva sa propre baguette et la pointa sur James.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Une lumière verte emplit le hall d'entrée et le maléfice l'atteignit en plein torse. Le Maraudeur bascula en arrière, les yeux clos, son corps heurtant rudement le plancher. Lily poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant son mari tomber et, sortant de sa léthargie, fonça vers l'étage. Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre s'engouffrèrent aussitôt à sa suite. Bouleversé, Harry se résolut à les suivre mais il s'aperçut que Valya ne bougeait pas, fixant intensément le corps de James, l'air perplexe et horrifiée à la fois. Il se demanda confusément ce qui justifiait une telle attention, surtout qu'elle restait toujours complètement immobile, et même Voldemort commençait à avancer. Il fallut que Sirius empoigne la jeune fille par le col de son sweat-shirt puis qu'il la remorque littéralement en direction des escaliers pour qu'elle se décide enfin à remuer.

Le mage noir semblait vouloir prendre son temps, certain que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. En haut, Lily essayait visiblement de bloquer la porte et ils se retrouvaient coincés du mauvais côté. La vision de Harry se brouilla et il se retrouva transporté dans la petite chambre d'enfant. « Logique, c'est le souvenir de Valya, on doit forcément être au même endroit qu'elle », raisonna-t-il avec un accent de désespoir. Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Harry, Lily était parfaitement calme malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, aucune trace de panique ne venant assombrir son regard. Elle déposa les deux bambins dans le petit lit derrière elle, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Harry… Valya… murmura-t-elle. Mes minis Maraudeurs… Il va falloir être forts, d'accord ? Je t'aime Harry. Votre maman… vos parents à tous les deux vous aiment… On vous aimera toujours, où que l'on soit, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, n'oubliez pas.

Le petit brun et la petite blonde ne pleuraient pas, contemplant Lily avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s'ils se rendaient compte de la gravité de la situation. La rousse saisit la main droite de chacun des enfants, la retournant pour exposer l'intérieur.

\- _Que le sang soit révélé_ , prononça-t-elle.

Harry tressaillit quand une étrange marque rouge sang apparut sur les paumes des petits, comme gravée dans leur peau. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir, regardant simplement l'empreinte identique avec curiosité. Il sursauta en entendant les pas dans les escaliers. Voldemort approchait. Lily dut s'en apercevoir également puisqu'elle se dépêcha de se pencher une nouvelle fois vers le berceau.

\- _Par le sang et la magie, la protection est née_ , récita-t-elle encore. _Que par le sang, le cœur, l'esprit et par la magie elle soit scellée_.

Une lumière blanche éblouissante provenant des enfants eux-mêmes envahit la pièce et entoura les Harry et Valya miniatures. Elle brilla plus intensément avant de s'évanouir aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Le Survivant remarqua que les marques sur leurs mains s'étaient aussi volatilisées. La scène n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute. Lily se recula en soufflant :

\- C'est bien… Vous êtes vraiment tous les deux maintenant. A deux pour toujours.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant Voldemort. L'impassibilité de la jeune femme parut se fissurer et elle se campa devant le berceau, les bras en croix.

\- Pas Harry, pas eux, je vous en supplie, pas eux !

\- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…

\- Non, pas eux, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à leur place…

\- C'est mon dernier avertissement…

Lily sembla prendre conscience que ses supplications ne changeraient rien et elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Et son ton n'avait plus rien d'implorant lorsqu'elle affirma :

\- Vous ne pourrez pas les tuer… Vous ne les tuerez pas ! Jamais.

\- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…

Voldemort perdait patience. Il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux paroles de la rousse. Tétanisé, Harry le vit lever sa baguette et après un autre sortilège de Mort, Lily tomba à son tour, ses yeux encore grands ouverts dépourvus de toute étincelle de vie. Une plainte déchirante s'éleva dans la pièce et il vit que Rogue se retenait au mur pour ne pas tomber, contemplant le corps de Lily d'un air torturé. Harry voulut demander des explications sur ce comportement des plus étrange mais songea que ça pouvait attendre lorsque Voldemort porta les mains à son capuchon, l'abaissant lentement. Le Gryffondor déglutit difficilement. Le mage noir paraissait sans âge, sa peau blanchâtre étant lisse, sans aucune ride ou marque. Il n'avait pas encore ses deux fentes en guise de narines ou ses pupilles verticales mais son teint cireux était comme brouillé et ses yeux tellement injectés de sang qu'ils donnaient déjà l'impression d'être rouges. Il arborait encore une chevelure noire un peu trop longue et remplie de mèches blanches, le tout repoussé vers l'arrière.

\- Deux, expira-t-il de sa voix sifflante. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez deux… Il examina les enfants avec une sincère curiosité avant d'émettre une petite exclamation. Aaaaah… Potter et Black… Jamais l'un sans l'autre, c'est valable même pour les gamins… Peu importe. Vous mourrez à deux dans ce cas. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre puis pointa soigneusement sa baguette magique vers la tête du petit garçon. Toi d'abord, Potter. Autant ne prendre aucun risque, ajouta-t-il. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Mais le sortilège n'atteignit jamais l'enfant. La lumière blanche était réapparue, formant un bouclier impénétrable autour des deux bambins toujours collés l'un à l'autre et elle absorba le rayon vert.

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'étonna Voldemort. Cela ne se peut ! Aucune magie n'est capable d'arrêter ce sort ! _Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_! s'acharna-t-il sans que cela ne brise la protection.

Interdit, il tenta d'approcher sa main mais elle fut comme repoussée sans lui laisser l'occasion de forcer davantage. Harry vit le moment exact où Tom Jedusor perdit le contrôle, la rage s'emparant de lui. Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette, sans viser l'un des enfants en particulier cette fois, mais visiblement bien décidé à mettre toute la puissance possible dans son maléfice.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! rugit-t-il.

Et ce fut le chaos. A l'instant exact où le sortilège rencontra le bouclier, il rebondit avec force et tout explosa. Alors que la toiture était littéralement ouverte en deux, que des débris retombaient un peu partout, le rayon mortel toucha le mage noir en plein cœur. Voldemort hurla. Un long cri d'agonie, un hurlement de souffrance pure absolument atroce, même aux oreilles de Harry. Son corps sembla purement et simplement se désintégrer, ne laissant qu'un petit tas de poussière noire au sol. Les enfants pleuraient à présent, le petit lit couvert de gravats. Mais la protection tenait bon, la lumière blanche toujours aussi vive. Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations lorsqu'il vit une partie de la poussière noire s'élever dans les airs, comme poussée par un vent invisible. Elle forma bientôt une sphère compacte de fumée, qui tourbillonna dans la pièce avant de venir s'écraser violemment sur le dôme protecteur. La sphère recommença une fois, deux fois, comme prise de folie et diminuant de volume au fur et à mesure de ses assauts. A la troisième fois, s'en fut trop pour le bouclier qui craquela, se fissura, avant de voler en éclats et de faire éclater ce qui restait de la sphère noire au passage. Les enfants crièrent de douleur alors que la protection s'effaçait et que deux minces cicatrices en forme d'éclair se gravaient profondément sur leurs fronts respectifs. Quelques fines particules de poussière noire retombèrent au-dessus du berceau avant de disparaître au contact des petits. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un morceau de poutre glisser sur le lit, séparant les deux enfants et cachant la petite fille à la vue. Tout devint flou devant lui puis ce fut le noir complet. Il eut l'impression de chuter, avant d'atterrir brutalement sur une surface dure, la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd se dessinant sous ses yeux.

ooo

Remus tituba et s'effondra sur une chaise. Les autres paraissaient tout aussi secoués que lui, y compris Dumbledore, et ils tournaient en rond dans la pièce, l'air perdu. Molly Weasley pleurait dans les bras de son mari, plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Rogue se tenait la tête entre les mains, affaissé contre un mur, et Sirius, la mâchoire crispée à l'extrême, tentait de faire bonne figure pour soutenir Harry et Valya, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Quant aux deux adolescents… Harry tremblait violemment, le teint blême, et Valya était extrêmement agitée, son dos parcouru de frissons et elle semblait complètement à côté de la plaque. La jeune blonde avait eu raison. Regarder ce souvenir était une très mauvaise idée. Aucun d'eux n'aurait dû assister à ce spectacle macabre.

\- Hum… eh bien au moins… c'était instructif, affirma Dumbledore.

\- _Instructif_ …? s'insurgea Sirius. _INSTRUCTIF_ ?! Non mais vous vous fichez de nous ? Vous nous aviez dit que c'était le sacrifice de Lily qui avait protégé Harry ! Alors maintenant, faudrait songer à nous expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel !

L'Animagus avait fait asseoir de force sa fille et son filleul avant de leur coller une tasse de thé brûlante entre les mains.

\- Malheureusement, je ne comprends pas beaucoup plus que vous, reconnut le directeur. Cette situation dépasse de très loin tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer…

\- Et… le truc noir, bredouilla Harry d'une voix sourde. Cette sphère… c'était quoi ?

\- Ça en revanche, je pense avoir une réponse, hésita Dumbledore. Je crois… je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de l'âme de Lord Voldemort.

\- Un QUOI ?! s'horrifia Remus. Mais… vous êtes sûr que c'est possible au moins ?

\- Oui, confirma sombrement Dumbledore. C'est de la magie noire, la plus sombre qui existe. Des recherches ont montré que lorsque l'on commet un meurtre de sang-froid, lorsque l'on tue quelqu'un, on peut abîmer notre âme si profondément qu'elle peut aller jusqu'à se déchirer. C'est probablement ce qui s'est passé lorsque Voldemort a décidé de s'en prendre à deux enfants innocents. Et lorsque leur protection a arrêté son sortilège de Mort, elle l'a retourné contre lui tellement puissamment qu'un morceau d'âme s'est détaché de son corps, avant d'être détruit.

\- Merlin, souffla Minerva McGonagall, consternée, c'est la chose la plus abjecte que j'ai jamais entendue…

\- Mais… vous voulez dire que c'est notre faute si Voldemort a perdu un morceau d'âme ? s'affola Harry.

\- Non, l'arrêta fermement le directeur. Vous n'y êtes pour rien Harry. Je suis persuadé que l'âme de Tom Jedusor était déjà abimée, ce qui la rendait extrêmement instable. Lord Voldemort a été détruit par son propre maléfice.

\- Dites, vous croyez vraiment que le plus important c'est la façon dont ce cinglé s'est fait réduire en bouillie il y a quatorze ans ? grommela Sirius. Les paroles de Lily… vous savez bien ce que ça signifie !

Dumbledore soupira d'un air ennuyé.

\- Oui Sirius, j'ai entendu, comme toi… Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en magie du Sang. Severus, peut-être que…?

Mais le maître des potions secoua la tête.

\- Non, désolé. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma spécialité.

\- De la magie du Sang ? intervint Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est de la magie noire, Potter, asséna Rogue. La plume de Sang de votre chère Ombrage, vous vous souvenez ?!

\- C'est pas vraiment de la magie noire, démentit Valya, la voix lasse, alors que le Gryffondor blêmissait considérablement. Ça dépend pour quoi on s'en sert… C'est une forme de magie qui se base sur les incantations et les rituels plutôt que sur les formules classiques.

\- Les rituels… Mais alors c'est comme…

\- Exactement ce à quoi tu penses, confirma sinistrement la jeune blonde.

\- _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils… Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître… Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat…_ énonça Harry. Ne viens pas me dire que ce n'est pas de la magie noire ! C'est le rituel que Voldemort a utilisé pour retrouver son corps !

\- Ce n'est pas QUE de la magie noire, si tu préfères. La magie du Sang est employée pour passer des contrats, des pactes et des serments, pour les adoptions, les baptêmes, quelque fois pour les mariages même si c'est rare. Ce que ta mère a utilisé, c'est la branche la moins sombre de cette magie. « _Par le sang, le cœur, l'esprit et par la magie_ » est une incantation caractéristique qu'on retrouve dans de nombreux rituels. Sauf que ça n'aurait jamais dû marcher. Je ne suis pas très calée en magie du Sang mais pour le peu que j'en sais, ça ne fonctionne pas du tout comme ça. Il aurait fallu au minimum un échange de sang, vu que c'est la base même de cette magie, et il y a sûrement pleins d'autres trucs nécessaires pour créer une protection aussi puissante. Je ne comprends pas du tout comment cette espèce de bouclier a pu apparaître…

\- Est-ce que Lily n'aurait pas pu échanger votre sang justement ? suggéra Remus. Il me semble qu'il suffit d'une goutte, non ? Ça aurait permis de mettre en place la protection et ça expliquerait la connexion que vous semblez avoir.

\- C'est possible, concéda la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Mais logiquement, il faut l'accord des deux parties pour conclure un véritable échange de sang, ce qui n'est clairement pas possible avec des gosses d'un an. Sinon, c'est là qu'on tombe dans la magie noire et ça m'étonnerait que Lily se soit amusée à ça, encore moins sur nous.

\- Les marques sur leurs mains ! déclara Sirius. Ça, ça pourrait être la preuve d'un lien de Sang !

\- D'ailleurs, commença Dumbledore, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ce que ces marques représentaient exactement ? Je me suis davantage concentré sur les mots de Lily…

Remus déglutit difficilement.

\- Moi j'ai vu. Mais ça n'a pas de sens, vraiment… Il eut un temps de silence et le loup-garou prit une grande inspiration. Un éclair. Ça avait la forme d'un éclair…

Tous les regards se portèrent sur les cicatrices qui ornaient le front des adolescents.

\- C'est insensé ! protesta le professeur McGonagall.

Dumbledore se plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Il y a un autre détail qui m'a interpellé : lorsque Voldemort a lancé son premier sortilège, il a pointé sa baguette sur Harry en particulier. C'est seulement lorsqu'il n'a plus cherché à viser que la protection a agit avec un effet de retour à l'envoyeur. C'est étrange, on dirait un phénomène d'épée et de bouclier. Mais quant à savoir qui est qui… On pourrait même se demander s'ils ne sont pas les deux à la fois, énonça-t-il mystérieusement en posant ses yeux bleus sur Harry et Valya.

Alors que les autres membres de l'Ordre semblaient plutôt perplexe, Remus échangea un coup d'œil agacé avec Sirius. Et voilà, Dumbledore recommençait à les abreuver de paroles sibyllines et il était clair qu'il voulait éviter de leur faire part de ses déductions.

\- L'Épée et le Bouclier… commenta distraitement la jeune blonde. C'est marrant, ça me rappelle un vieux poème Vaerian.

\- Et il disait quoi ce poème ? questionna Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'me rappelle pas, grimaça Valya. Je sais même plus où j'ai entendu ça, j'ai juste retenu le titre. Et puis c'est pas très important, si ? C'est sûrement juste une coïncidence.

\- Parce que vous croyez encore aux coïncidences, Black ?! ironisa Rogue. Rien n'a de sens là-dedans, nous ne sommes plus à ça près ! Mais bien sûr, c'est trop compliqué pour vous de faire un effort de mémoire !

\- Ouais bah excusez-moi de ne pas avoir prêté attention aux délires d'une bande d'illuminés qui ont voulu assassiner ma mère parce qu'elle refusait d'intégrer leur communauté et qui me tolèrent tout juste sur leur territoire ! se rebiffa la jeune fille.

\- Hein ?! s'ébahit Harry. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- On t'en parlera plus tard, promit Sirius. Ça remonte à longtemps.

\- D'accord… accepta le Gryffondor. Et pour le reste ? enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore ? Vous devez bien avoir une idée ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie…?

\- Ça signifie que tout ce bordel autour du sacrifice de Lily c'était du vent, que tu n'es absolument pas protégé par son « amour » mais… que vous vous protégez lorsque vous êtes ensemble avec Valya. Et au passage, ça veut dire que toutes les années que tu as passées chez les Dursley étaient parfaitement inutiles puisque cette foutue protection n'a rien à voir avec ta mère, coupa l'Animagus avec humeur.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en être certains, tempéra le directeur, visiblement très mécontent à l'idée que ses décisions soient remises en question. Harry a toujours été parfaitement en sécurité lorsqu'il résidait dans la maison de sa tante et j'entends bien à ce que cela reste ainsi. Par contre, je pense qu'il est raisonnable d'affirmer que vous partagez un lien, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. Voldemort a essayé de vous tuer tous les deux et vous l'avez détruit ensemble, alors… faute de meilleur terme, je dirais que vous êtes les Survivants tous les deux.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce et Remus observa les deux adolescents blanchir de manière inquiétante. Lui-même n'arrivait pas complètement à saisir la portée de cette révélation. Deux Survivants là où tout le monde était persuadé qu'il n'y en avait qu'un… Ça pouvait changer tellement de choses.

\- Valyana, vous devriez reprendre votre souvenir, ajouta Dumbledore sur un ton conciliant. Certes, il représente un moment des plus déplaisant mais je suis sûr qu'il finirait tout de même par vous manquer.

La jeune fille s'empressa d'obéir, encore sonnée par tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Elle s'éloigna de quelque pas en tournant le dos au groupe et Remus songea que les ennuis ne faisaient probablement que commencer pour Harry et Valya.

ooo

Harry contemplait la cuisine d'un air hébété. Il avait l'impression qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, le monde s'était mis à tourner à l'envers. Valya était dans le même état que lui et elle pivota brusquement avant de lancer :

\- C'est du délire… Le Survivant c'est un mythe, un symbole, c'est juste impossible d'annoncer soudainement qu'on est deux ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Elle leur tourna le dos une nouvelle fois, se passant une main dans les cheveux avec frustration. C'est à ce moment précis que la situation dérapa totalement. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus du tout, le Gryffondor aperçut Dumbledore faire un signe de tête discret à Rogue et celui-ci leva sa baguette pour la pointer droit sur Valya. Et Harry se maudit pour ne pas avoir anticipé, pour avoir relâché sa garde au lieu de rester vigilant. C'était tellement évident. L'esprit de Valya était déjà affaibli par la première incursion du Serpentard, elle était bouleversée, à la fois par le souvenir de la mort de James et Lily et par la discussion qui avait suivie. Pour le directeur, c'était l'instant parfait. Comme dans le brouillard, Harry entendit Rogue crier « _Legilimens_ ! », il vit la jeune blonde tomber à genoux en hurlant, la tête entre les mains, il vit Sirius et Lupin sauter sur leurs pieds, baguettes aux poings, dans l'intention de se jeter sur Rogue. Et il vit Dumbledore se dresser devant les deux hommes en le menaçant de sa propre baguette, avant d'asséner :

\- Je suis désolée, messieurs, mais vous allez laisser Severus travailler. Cette jeune fille nous cache des choses, elle détient peut-être des informations importantes. C'est pour notre bien à tous.

Harry voulait crier, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et plus que tout, il voulait aider son amie. C'est alors qu'il sentit la pression monter à l'intérieur de son crâne, comme si quelqu'un était en train de lui asséner des coups de marteau sur la tête et l'image floue d'un homme de dos, une guitare entre les mains s'imposa à lui. Il chantait, d'une voix grave et profonde et la mélodie résonnait dans l'esprit de Harry.

 _So if I stand in front of a speeding car,_

 _Would you tell me who you are ?_

 _What you like ?_

 _What's on your mind, if I'd get it right ?_

Et Harry comprit. C'était un souvenir. Valya se défendait tant bien que mal contre l'attaque de Rogue, refusant de céder, et elle imposait le souvenir de son choix, une image sans importance, pour faire barrage. Et le Survivant le sentait parce que c'était Sirius qui avait raison. Dumbledore pouvait répéter autant qu'il le voulait qu'ils étaient connectés à Voldemort, ils étaient avant tout connectés entre eux. Il était lié à Valya. Une sorte de gong retentit dans son esprit, son mal de crâne s'intensifia et il réalisa que c'était Rogue, qui tapait sur les boucliers d'Occlumancie de la jeune fille. La chanson retentissait encore, toujours plus fort, signe que Valya n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

 _How I love that no one knows._

 _And these secrets all that we've got so far_

Harry sourit avec férocité. Dumbledore n'avait pensé à aucun moment qu'il pouvait être un danger pour son petit plan bien préparé. Sauf que c'était exactement le contraire. Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait le contrôle. Il pouvait faire quelque chose et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

 _The demons in the dark, lie again_

 _Play pretends like it never ends_

 _This way no one has to know_

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, le Gryffondor fonça, boosté par sa haine intense contre Rogue. Il se heurta avec violence à son bouclier mental qui explosa sans même opposer de résistance, le maître des potions ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à un tel déferlement de fureur. Il s'engouffra dans son esprit, balayant sur son passage tout ce qui restait des défenses de l'homme et bien décidé à le faire souffrir le plus possible. Tout bascula devant lui. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un hurler « HARRY ! NON ! » mais il était trop tard. Déjà, la cuisine s'effaçait sous ses yeux lui laissant juste apercevoir Rogue, Sirius, Lupin et tous les autres s'effondrer dans un glapissement de douleur. Le souvenir de l'homme à la guitare de Valya fut balayé en une seconde et Harry eut l'impression de chuter comme lors de son voyage dans la Pensine. Il sentit une surface solide sous ses pieds, un nouveau décor se dessinant puis… Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il était au milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les longues tables des quatre maisons avaient disparues et à la place, il y avait une bonne centaine de tables beaucoup plus petites, tournées dans la même direction. Un élève était assis à chacune d'elles, la tête penchée, occupé à écrire sur un rouleau de parchemin. On n'entendait que le grattement des plumes et de temps en temps un froissement de papier lorsque quelqu'un remuait son parchemin. De toute évidence, c'était un jour d'examen. Tournant lentement sur lui-même, Harry se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un Rogue adolescent, maigre, noueux, blafard, et qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans. Hésitant et se demandant dans quelle situation insensée il venait encore de se fourrer, le Gryffondor se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Rogue pour lire l'intitulé de l'examen :

DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL

BREVET DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE

\- Plus que cinq minutes !

La voix fit sursauter Harry. Il se retourna et vit le sommet du crâne de Flitwick qui avançait un peu plus loin entre les tables. Le professeur Flitwick passa devant un élève aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés… Très ébouriffés… Harry se déplaça aussi vite qu'il le put pour se retrouver devant la table de l'élève. Il s'arrêta et regarda son père, âgé de quinze ans, son portrait craché à quelques erreurs près. Les yeux noisette et non vert constituaient la plus grosse différence mais sinon, ils étaient presque identiques, avec le même visage mince, la même bouche et les mêmes cheveux décoiffés. James bâilla en ouvrant grand la bouche et se passa la main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant encore un peu plus. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard au professeur Flitwick, il se tourna sur son siège et adressa un sourire à un autre élève assis quatre rangs derrière. Sirius à quinze ans, avec ses cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur ses yeux bleu gris. Et deux tables plus loin, il reconnut sans mal Remus Lupin, immense adolescent aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux ambrés. Queudver était là également, petit, le nez pointu, des cheveux blond foncé sans éclat. Il paraissait anxieux et se rongeait les ongles, jetant des regards en coin à la copie de son voisin. Curieux de voir sur qui Peter espérait tricher, il observa le visage de l'élève. Et il crut que sa mâchoire allait se fracasser à terre. Le garçon installé à côté de Peter Pettigrow était quasiment sa copie conforme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient seulement légèrement plus courts et il arborait un air renfermé. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel…? » songea Harry. « Et où est-ce que je suis tombé…? ». Il grimaça en comprenant qu'il était, selon toute vraisemblance, dans un souvenir de Rogue et qu'il ferait mieux d'en sortir au plus vite avant de tressaillir.

 _Even the half smile would help slow down the time_

 _If I could call you half mine_

 _Maybe this is the safest way to go_

Le souvenir de Valya reprenait, même s'il ne percevait que la chanson. Apparemment, elle pouvait l'atteindre ici aussi. Harry balaya la salle du regard, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers son père et son parrain. L'examen était terminé, les deux adolescents s'étaient levés pour quitter la salle et Rogue les suivait à quelques pas de distance, sans leur prêter attention. Le Gryffondor sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant James et ses amis bavarder joyeusement. Sirius se mit à rire et James rabroua sèchement Queudver qui posait une question sur les loups-garous, le sujet de l'examen. Lupin rentra la tête dans les épaules, l'air inquiet, les priant de parler moins fort. Le petit groupe sortit dans le parc, prenant la direction du lac et Harry espéra de toutes ses forces que Rogue allait les suivre. Si c'était bien son souvenir et qu'il choisissait de partir de son côté, lui ne pourrait sûrement plus rester avec James. Heureusement, l'adolescent ne semblait pas avoir envie de se rendre à un endroit précis, le nez plongé dans son questionnaire d'examen et il continuait de marcher juste derrière les Maraudeurs. Le sosie de Peter avait lui disparu depuis bien longtemps. Le Survivant reporta son attention sur James et les autres. Sirius se vantait gentiment et James mit une main dans sa poche pour en retirer un Vif d'or qui se débattait.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

\- Je l'ai piqué, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton désinvolte.

Il se mit à jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait s'envoler à une trentaine de centimètres avant de le rattraper. Ses réflexes étaient excellents et Queudver paraissait impressionné. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord du lac, à l'ombre d'un hêtre et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe, Rogue également assis sur la pelouse, quelques mètres plus loin. Le soleil étincelait en cet après-midi et Harry aperçut même quelques filles assises sur la rive du lac qui riaient en trempant leurs pieds dans l'eau. Lupin avait sorti un livre qu'il s'était mis à lire. Sirius regardait les autres élèves se presser sur la pelouse. Il affichait un air hautain et ennuyé, mais avec beaucoup d'élégance. James, lui, continuait de jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait filer de plus en plus loin et rattrapait à la dernière seconde, au moment où il était presque parvenu à s'échapper. Queudver le regardait bouche bée. Chaque fois que James réussissait à saisir le Vif d'extrême justesse, Queudver étouffait une exclamation et applaudissait. Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne conseillait pas à Queudver de se contrôler un peu, mais James semblait prendre plaisir à être l'objet de son attention. Harry remarqua que son père avait la manie de s'ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste de la main pour éviter qu'ils ne paraissent trop bien coiffés. Il remarqua également qu'il ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil en direction des filles assises au bord du lac.

\- Range ça, tu veux ? dit enfin Sirius – une fois de plus, James venait de rattraper le Vif d'or d'un geste virtuose et Queudver avait poussé un cri d'admiration –, sinon, Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier.

Queudver rosit légèrement et James eut un sourire.

\- Si ça te gêne… dit-il en rangeant le Vif d'or dans sa poche.

Harry eut la très nette impression que Sirius était le seul qui pouvait décider James à cesser de jouer les m'as-tu-vu.

\- Je m'ennuie, dit Sirius. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune.

\- Espère toujours, dit Lupin d'un ton grave derrière son livre. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens…

Il lui tendit son livre mais Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà tout.

\- Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, dit James à voix basse. Regarde qui est là…

Sirius tourna la tête et s'immobilisa comme un chien qui vient de sentir la piste d'un lapin.

\- Parfait, murmura-t-il. _Servilus_.

Harry se retourna pour suivre le regard de Sirius. Rogue s'était levé et lorsqu'il s'éloigna sur la pelouse, James et Sirius sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Lupin et Queudver étaient restés assis, le premier avec une expression inquiète plaquée sur son visage.

 _We're singing_

 _Heya heya heya heya_

 _Heya, heya heya_

 _This is the safest way to go nobody gets hurt_

La vision de Harry se brouilla légèrement et il crut entendre une voix lointaine crier son prénom. « Harry ! …. Harry ! ». C'est le moment que choisit James pour interpeller Rogue, la mélodie et la voix s'évanouissant immédiatement :

\- Ça va, Servilus ?

Rogue réagit si vite qu'il semblait s'être attendu à cette attaque. Lâchant son sac, il plongea la main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et sa baguette était à moitié levée lorsque James cria :

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette magique de Rogue fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat. Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

\- _Impedimenta_ ! dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur Rogue qui fut projeté à terre au moment où il plongeait pour ramasser la sienne.

Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient retournés et regardaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux se levèrent pour venir voir d'un peu plus près. Certains semblaient inquiets, d'autres avaient l'air de s'amuser. Rogue était allongé par terre, le souffle court. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs baguettes brandies. En même temps, James lançait des regards par-dessus son épaule vers les filles assises au bord du lac. Queudver était également debout à présent. Il avait contourné Lupin pour mieux voir et contemplait le spectacle avec délectation. Glacé, Harry réalisa qu'il ferait mieux de se sortir de là au plus vite. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Il tenta de penser à la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, de repousser le souvenir de Rogue loin de son esprit mais rien n'y faisait.

 _We're singing_

 _Heya heya heya heya_

 _Heya, heya heya_

 _We're singing_

 _Heya heya heya heya_

 _Heya, heya heya_

\- HARRY !

Cette fois, il reconnut sans mal la voix de Valya, hurlant dans sa tête.

\- HARRY ! Arrête ça !

« Mais j'essaye ! », songea de toutes ses forces le Gryffondor, désespéré. Impuissant, il ne put que regarder son père et son parrain continuer de malmener Rogue. Jusqu'à ce que…

\- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux en se redressant. À l'inverse, Sirius baissa la tête, le regard fuyant. Deux des filles assises au bord du lac s'étaient levées et s'approchaient d'eux. La première avait une épaisse chevelure roux foncé qui lui tombait sur les épaules et d'extraordinaires yeux verts en amande – les yeux de Harry. La mère de Harry. Elle s'avança d'un pas tandis que la deuxième fille restait en retrait, ses cheveux blonds ondulant sous l'effet du vent.

\- Ça va, Evans ? demanda James.

Tout à coup, le ton de sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus agréable, plus grave, plus mûr.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily. Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Queudver, mais Lupin resta impassible, tout comme Lily.

\- Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !

\- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez… Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Derrière lui, Rogue rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette, que James lui avait enlevée au début de la confrontation.

\- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily.

\- Pas de chance, Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius, plus du tout troublé, et il se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !

Mais il était trop tard. Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte-face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre. Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves. Sirius, James et Queudver rugissaient de rire. Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, lança :

\- Fais-le descendre !

\- Mais certainement, dit James.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama :

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! et Rogue bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

\- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Lily.

Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de James et de Sirius.

\- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.

\- Alors, libère-le du maléfice ! James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort. Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Lily cligna des yeux.

\- Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.

\- Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

\- Quoi ? protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu-sais-quoi !

\- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

\- Lily, intervint alors la jeune blonde qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés. Allez, laisse tomber. On s'en va, viens…

Elle attrapa Lily par le bras et Harry déglutit difficilement, se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas la reconnaître immédiatement. Des cheveux blonds et ondulés aux reflets cuivrés, les yeux d'un bleu sombre, quelques taches de rousseur sur les joues et le nez…

\- Sélène… souffla James. Pour la première fois, il paraissait réellement désolé. On ne voulait pas…

\- Laisse tomber, James, coupa la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaule. C'est plus mon problème maintenant.

Harry remarqua qu'elle évitait soigneusement de regarder en direction de son frère. Elle recula et Sirius parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sélène. Cela dura à peine une seconde mais le Gryffondor ne put manquer l'expression dévastée de son parrain lorsque la jeune fille lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, entrainant Lily à sa suite. Il se reprit cependant très rapidement, son masque d'ennui arrogant se remettant en place presque instantanément.

\- Evans, attends ! cria James lorsqu'il fut manifeste que les filles s'en allaient vraiment. EVANS ! Mais aucune des deux ne prit la peine de regarder en arrière. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? dit James en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance.

\- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien, marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Très bien… Il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et Rogue se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air. Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ? annonça James à la cantonade, toute trace de contrariété disparue de son visage et remplacée par un sourire méprisant.

Mais Harry ne sut jamais si son père était parvenu à ses fins. Dans un ultime effort de volonté, il parvint enfin à s'arracher au souvenir de Rogue. Il eut aussitôt l'impression de se retrouver au cœur d'un ouragan, balloté au beau milieu d'un tourbillon d'images éparses. Le Survivant soupira de soulagement lorsque sa vision se stabilisa enfin. Et il constata avec horreur qu'il n'avait absolument pas réintégré le monde réel. Il entendit Valya gémir dans sa tête.

\- Oh non… Harry… Pas ça…

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre éclairée par la lueur de la pleine lune. Un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans pleurait, en se recroquevillant le plus possible pour s'éloigner de la masse sombre au pied de son lit. La fenêtre était cassée et Harry se demanda quel genre d'animal avait bien pu s'introduire dans la chambre. Il frémit d'horreur en distinguant l'énorme loup gris, qui grognait en découvrant des crocs jaunâtres luisants de salive. Du bruit retentit dans le reste de la maison, probablement les parents de l'enfant, alertés par le vacarme. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le loup se jeta sur le petit qui cria de douleur et le mordit sauvagement à l'épaule, une première fois puis une deuxième. Il sauta par la fenêtre et s'enfuit, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait à la volée pour laisser entrer un homme qui hurla un « NOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! » absolument déchirant. Tout se brouilla et Harry fut pris de nausées en réalisant qu'il venait d'assister à la transformation en loup-garou d'un Remus Lupin de cinq ans. Il tomba dans le noir pendant ce qui lui parut des heures, cette fois totalement incapable de faire un effort pour se sortir des souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, malgré les supplications de Valya qui résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Trois hommes se disputaient à présent sous ses yeux, le plus jeune, châtain aux yeux bleus, tenant apparemment tête aux deux autres. L'un avait de longs cheveux auburn et portait des lunettes tandis que l'autre était blond, sa chevelure lisse repoussée vers l'arrière. Il fixait la scène de ses yeux gris glaciaux. Une toute jeune fille, blonde aux yeux bleus, tentait vainement de s'interposer. Les trois hommes dégainèrent leurs baguettes, la dispute augmentant encore d'un cran mais Harry était dans un tel état de choc qu'il était bien incapable de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Le chaos éclata dans la pièce, lorsque le roux lança le premier sort et bientôt, des rayons de lumière fusaient dans tous les sens. Lorsque le calme revint, la fille était étendue au sol entre les trois hommes hébétés. Morte.

Le souvenir changea à nouveau. Ainsi, Harry vit une professeure McGonagall plus jeune, se recueillant devant un cercueil pas encore mis en terre, il vit une Fleur Delacour se trouvant dans le labyrinthe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, convulsant presque sous l'effet du Doloris que lui infligeait Viktor Krum. Puis ce fut Kingsley Skacklebolt au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, qui se tenait les bras ballants, ses yeux vides posés sur le corps d'un homme, alors que des rayons d'un vert mortel jaillissaient autour de lui. Les images défilaient sans s'arrêter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une Molly Weasley en pleurs, deux hommes portant l'uniforme des Aurors lui annonçant que ses petits frères étaient morts, que la voix de plus en plus paniquée de Valya lui parvint à nouveau :

\- HARRY ! TU ES EN TRAIN D'ATTAQUER TOUT LE MONDE MENTALEMENT AVEC DE LA LÉGILIMANCIE ! IL FAUT QUE T'ARRÊTES ÇA ! MAINTENANT !

ooo

Sirius gémit, les mains plaquées sur ses tempes. Il avait l'impression que son esprit allait se déchirer en deux. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être Merlin pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé : quand ce salopard de Rogue avait agressé Valya par surprise, Harry avait pété les plombs et il s'était servi de la connexion mentale qu'il partageait avec la jeune fille pour l'aider. Il avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à Servilus en rentrant dans son esprit, grâce à la Legilimancie. Son filleul avait alors totalement perdu le contrôle, imposant le souvenir de Rogue à tout le monde puis attaquant sans le vouloir toutes les personnes présentes, les unes après les autres. Ainsi, ce que Harry voyait, tout le monde le voyait. L'Animagus serra les dents. Tous les souvenirs visionnés l'avaient laissé au bord de l'évanouissement et ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger. Il pouvait vaguement entendre sa fille, qui essayait désespérément de ramener Harry à la réalité, et une plainte passa ses lèvres lorsque la souffrance sous son crâne augmenta d'un cran. C'était son tour. L'image se stabilisa et Sirius ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde lorsqu'il reconnut la place couverte de neige de Godric's Hollow. Il savait très bien quel était son pire souvenir. Paralysé, il se vit, à l'âge de vingt ans, une petite fille de cinq mois calée contre un bras, sa baguette brandie de l'autre main. James était dos à lui, jetant sortilège sur sortilège pour le couvrir et la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux. Lily était là également, repliée sur le petit corps de Harry, Remus quelques pas devant elle, mettant toute sa force dans un Charme du Bouclier pour tenter de les protéger.

\- JAMES ! hurla son jeune double. Où est Sélène ?!

De là où il était, Sirius pouvait voir la sueur couler sur le front de son meilleur ami. James fatiguait. Ils combattaient depuis un long moment déjà et pourtant, le nombre de Mangemorts ne diminuait pas. Ils étaient partout. Dumbledore, Maugrey, à cette époque le commandant des Aurors, et les autres membres de l'Ordre du phénix les gardaient à distance mais ils ne tiendraient pas éternellement. Sirius se rappelait encore avec une intensité rare la terreur qu'ils avaient tous ressenti face à cette attaque surprise. Son double stupéfixa le Mangemort le plus proche et tourna sur lui-même pour se rapprocher de Lily tout en veillant à ce que James ne se retrouve pas exposé.

\- Sélène… commença-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sirius, gémit Lily, aussi affolée que lui. Je ne sais pas…

Le Sirius jeune pivotait dans tous les sens, cherchant sa femme des yeux tout en maintenant sa fille contre lui. L'Animagus se crispa douloureusement. Lui, il savait exactement où est-ce qu'elle était. Il tourna la tête et son double la repéra en même temps que lui. Sélène se trouvait au milieu de la place, devant le monument aux morts, sa baguette gisant à ses pieds. Et face à elle, il y avait Voldemort. Voldemort qui pointait sa baguette droit sur elle. La jeune femme n'était pas blessée et fixait calmement le mage noir alors qu'elle était en danger de mort imminente. Lily, James, Remus et son double se mirent à courir, envoyant valser tous les ennemis sur leur passage et ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas derrière la blonde. Voldemort fixa son jeune lui avec un rictus mauvais.

\- C'est comme si elle était déjà morte, Black. Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher. Il se mit à rire. C'était tellement facile ! Elle n'a même pas essayé de se défendre !

\- Non… nia son double. NON !

Sélène se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

\- C'est bon Sirius. Ça va aller, tu verras. Occupe toi de Valya, de Harry s'il le faut et… fais leur confiance surtout. Fais leur confiance et tout va s'arranger. Tout va bien se passer.

Son double écarquilla des yeux affolés et Sélène sourit davantage.

\- Bonne année, Sirius, souffla-t-elle à l'instant même où le premier coup de minuit sonnait sur l'horloge de l'église.

Et le rayon vert de l'Avada Kedavra lancé par Voldemort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

« STOOOOOOOP ! ». Le hurlement résonna jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit et avant d'avoir pu comprendre quoique ce soit, Sirius fut arraché à son souvenir, retrouvant enfin la réalité. Il tituba jusqu'à buter contre la table de cuisine et cligna des yeux pour chasser les dernières images qui le hantait. Puis il réussit finalement à s'intéresser à l'état des autres. Étonnamment, il faisait partie de ceux qui étaient les plus en forme. Rogue était vraiment mal en point, étant celui qui avait essuyé le plus gros de la colère de Harry et il était encore effondré par terre. Remus, qui se trouvait juste à côté, semblait à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Les autres oscillaient entre les sanglots incontrôlés, les crises de tremblements et, pour les plus résistants, un profond hébétement. Harry était encore comme perdu dans un autre monde et Valya reprenait difficilement son souffle, pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux. Elle leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor.

\- Merci pour le coup de main, expira-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Jt'en demandais pas tant…

Rogue se releva tant bien que mal.

\- Potter… souffla-t-il, la voix haineuse. Vous…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Sirius le saisit par le col de sa robe de sorcier et lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. De l'autre main, il saisit sa baguette et envoya un puissant _Expelliarmus_ en direction de Dumbledore. Kingsley, Bill Weasley et Remus se dressèrent également devant le directeur, la baguette brandie. Puis sa fille s'approcha de Rogue, qu'il maintenait collé au mur.

\- Espèce de salaud, cracha-t-elle. Vous êtes un des plus gros enfoiré que j'ai jamais vu ! Lily… évidemment qu'elle a choisi James, elle aurait sûrement préféré mourir plutôt que de rester avec un sale type comme vous, une saloperie de Mangemort en puissance plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire, une espèce de sale traître ! Et maman avait raison. Pour elle, vous étiez plus son frère. Vous êtes pas mon oncle ! Vous me faites vomir ! Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore. Et vous… ne croyez pas que vous êtes mieux. Vous vous prenez pour Merlin mais en vrai vous êtes une ordure ! Et vous êtes cinglé ! Avec toutes vos conneries sur le plus Grand Bien… Et maintenant, vous continuez avec ce truc de Survivant. Vous voulez faire de nous des symboles, des Légendes… désolée de vous décevoir, ça marchera pas avec moi. Peut-être que Harry se laisse avoir et qu'il accepte de jouer le rôle que vous voulez, c'est pas mon problème. Je refuse d'être votre jouet. Je ne me battrais pas pour satisfaire vos petites manigances. Plutôt crever. Je suis pas un symbole et encore moins « la Survivante ».

La jeune blonde passa le dos de sa main droite devant son front, laissant sortir quelques étincelles de magie. Lorsqu'elle la retira, sa cicatrice était de nouveau invisible. Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine, claquant la porte derrière elle avec force.

\- Sirius, tenta le directeur, vous devriez aller la calmer, il est important que…

\- Dehors, coupa l'Animagus d'un ton glacial.

\- Je…

\- J'ai dit : DEHORS ! VOUS ALLEZ DÉGAGER DE CHEZ MOI VOUS ET VOTRE SERVILUS DE MES DEUX ET JE VOUS INTERDIS DE REMETTRE UN PIED DANS CETTE MAISON ! JE ME FOUS COMPLÈTEMENT DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX ET DE TOUT LE RESTE, CE QUI COMPTE C'EST QUE JE REFUSE DE VOIR VOS TÊTES DE SALOPARDS DE MANIPULATEURS PLUS LONGTEMPS !

\- J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible, Sirius. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de nous faire partir ainsi, tu oublies que je suis le chef de l'Ordre et que nous sommes au Quartier Général…

Mais Sirius n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Dumbledore se croyait tout permis, il était persuadé qu'il était chez lui… Il allait lui prouver que c'était loin d'être le cas. Le directeur avait admis qu'il n'avait que quelques vagues connaissances en magie du Sang. Sirius, lui, était un sang-pur, élevé dans une maison remplie d'adeptes de la magie noire. Une maison défendue par des protections de Sang liées à la lignée des Black, parfaitement capables de repousser des intrus. Et Sirius avait beau détester son nom et tout ce qu'il représentait, le sang des Black continuait de couler dans ses veines. Il n'allait pas se gêner pour tirer parti de cet avantage. Il se concentra et sentit la magie des protections répondre immédiatement à son appel. Une vague de magie de couleur verte apparut et s'enroula autour de Rogue et Dumbledore, les bannissant purement et simplement de la maison. Les deux hommes disparurent et l'Animagus se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, maudissant l'immense fiasco qu'était devenu cette journée.

* * *

 **Alors alors, un chapitre avec quelques explications, révélations... Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :D Des commentaires sur le comportement de Rogue et Dumbledore ? Certains m'avaient posé la question en review sur le cas de Harry et Valya, alors à votre avis, horcruxe ou pas horcruxe ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Je reprécise que la chanson s'intitule _Speeding Cars_ par le groupe Walking On Cars et je vous invite fortement à aller l'écouter d'ailleurs ! Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, c'est un choix purement arbitraire, qui me paraît correspondre à l'état d'esprit de Valya à ce moment de l'histoire ;) **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **\- Pour adenoide : Haha, quand je dis des indices, c'est vraiment des allusions par ci par là, le cauchemar de Valya notamment, Gabriel qui demande s'il pourra voir la cicatrice de Harry AUSSI (sous-entendu : y'en avait une deuxième quelque part)... ;) J'aime bien tes hypothèses, je pense que ce chapitre t'as apporté des débuts de réponses. Un grand merci pour ta review en tout cas !**


	27. En demi teinte

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas ;)**

 **Note : Coucou, vous êtes toujours là ? :') Bon, tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour cet horrible retard de publication... En travaillant sur ce chapitre, mon logiciel de traitement de texte a planté et m'a supprimé une grande partie de ce que j'avais déjà écrit. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre à écrire, même si je n'avais absolument pas perdu l'envie, j'avoue que je n'avais aucune motivation pour réécrire tout ce que j'avais déjà écrit et finir ce chapitre... :( Mais bon, après une loooooonnnngue pause, j'ai enfin réussi à m'y remettre et voilà le chapitre 26. Vous aurez les réactions par rapport aux événements du chapitre précédent et quelques autres révélations. Un gros merci à Corentin et à Marion pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections, merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent toujours cette histoire malgré la publication plus que chaotique ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitule _Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière_ et sera - normalement - publié dimanche ou au pire lundi prochain. On retrouvera enfin Poudlard ! Vous pouvez laisser une review si vous avez des hypothèses/théories, je les lirais avec plaisir. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **IMPORTANT : Note du 08/06/18**

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai pris une longue longue pause avec cette histoire mais la pause touche à sa fin. Je n'ai pas abandonné, bien au contraire, mais je n'ai pas toujours autant de temps que ce que je voudrais pour écrire et j'en avais assez d'être en retard pour publier. J'ai préféré prendre le temps d'écrire plusieurs chapitres en avance, suffisamment pour pouvoir bientôt reprendre la publication. Le chapitre 28 sera donc publié le dimanche premier juillet 2018 sans faute. Je publierai ensuite un chapitre par mois dans un premier temps et si j'ai assez de chapitres d'avance, j'augmenterais la quantité. J'espère que malgré tout il y a encore des gens qui attendent la suite de cette histoire et qui prennent plaisir à la lire. C'est une histoire qui me tient vraiment à coeur, la trame de l'histoire est définie jusqu'à la fin (jusqu'à la 4ième partie) alors j'irais jusqu'au bout même si ça va sûrement me prendre un moment. A priori, la première partie devrait faire une cinquantaine de chapitres. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew. Si vous avez des questions, besoin d'une explication, pour dire que vous aimez ou même que vous n'aimez pas (tant que c'est dit poliment ça me va très bien) ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très marrant quand l'histoire n'est pas updatée depuis longtemps ou pas régulièrement mais chaque nouvelle review me met vraiment un coup de boost et m'incite à finir mes chapitres au plus vite ;)**

 **CHAPITRE.26 : En demi-teinte ( _Flashlight_ – Jessie J)**

* * *

Le jeune homme avançait lentement, la gorge nouée. L'Alpha se tenait si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine fétide contre son cou. Une bourrade au creux des reins le fit trébucher.

\- Avance, gamin, grogna le loup-garou. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas patient.

Le garçon s'empressa d'obéir et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une lourde porte, encadrée par deux hommes masqués.

\- Tiens tiens, les chiens sont arrivés, ricana l'un d'eux. Vous êtes attendus.

Fenrir Greyback hocha sèchement la tête. Lorsqu'il passa près de l'autre, il se retourna sans prévenir et le frappa violemment en pleine tête. Le Mangemort se mit à hurler en tenant son visage en sang, lacéré par les griffes du loup-garou. Ses cris furent étouffés par la porte qui se referma derrière eux et l'adolescent le chassa bien vite de son esprit. Il avait d'autres préoccupations, notamment le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il se trouvait dans une grande salle en pierre, remplie de personnes. La plupart étaient masquées, comme ceux qui gardaient la porte, mais certains s'affichaient ouvertement à visage découvert. Ils étaient tous massés le long des murs, dégageant un large espace au centre de la pièce. Et au fond, assis sur un massif fauteuil en bois sculpté, il y avait Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tout simplement terrifiant. Le jeune homme frissonna en voyant les yeux rouges qui luisaient comme des charbons ardents et l'énorme serpent qui ondulait à ses pieds. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face au Lord Noir et il aurait préféré que ça n'arrive jamais.

\- Fenrir, susurra ce dernier. Ce n'est pas très gentil d'abîmer mes Mangemorts. Et que nous as-tu amené…?

Sans un mot, Greyback s'inclina profondément, un genou plié, et le garçon déglutit avec difficulté, consterné de voir son Alpha se soumettre de cette façon. Il savait que Greyback était un psychopathe, il avait conscience de son accord passé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais qu'il soit prêt à s'humilier à ce point le choquait profondément. Il était dégouté par le comportement de son chef de meute, qu'il avait toujours respecté malgré ses tendances sadiques. Greyback se releva avant de reculer vers lui et il retint un grognement de protestation en comprenant que ça allait être son tour. En effet.

\- Incline-toi, lui ordonna le loup-garou.

Le garçon obtempéra, se courbant aussi légèrement qu'il le put. Pas question de perdre toute dignité. Mais un grondement mécontent retentit derrière lui et un violent coup au milieu du dos le propulsa au sol, sous les rires et les quolibets des occupants de la pièce. Il eut juste le temps de porter ses mains en avant pour éviter une rencontre brutale entre son nez et le sol dallé, repoussant le sentiment de trahison qui s'insinuait en lui. Greyback l'avait quasiment élevé et s'il se montrait brutal et cruel, en temps normal il le privilégiait tout de même par rapport aux autres membres de la meute. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas que l'Alpha le traite de cette façon. Il tenta de se relever car Greyback n'avait pas attendu l'accord du Lord pour le faire, mais le loup-garou le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le maintint de force dans sa position.

\- Reste par terre, morigéna-t-il et le garçon fut contraint d'obéir, déclenchant de nouveau l'hilarité des autres.

Brûlant de rage, il monta ses boucliers d'Occlumancie au maximum pour pouvoir se recomposer une expression impassible. Il tressaillit cependant en apercevant un visage familier à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De longs cheveux blonds, un sourire suffisant… Lucius Malefoy. L'homme qui l'avait marqué comme une bête, qui lui avait apposé cet immonde tatouage sur le bras gauche, alors même qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Greyback lui avait confié que Malefoy était le seul, à part le Lord lui-même, à pouvoir imprimer la Marque. Voldemort sourit d'un air amusé.

\- Bonsoir, Kieran, souffla-t-il.

L'adolescent resta muet, peu certain d'avoir l'autorisation de parler. Le Lord Noir fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent.

\- On ne t'a jamais enseigné qu'il fallait répondre aux gens qui entament la conversation…?

Kieran avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Je suis désolé, Seigneur, lâcha-t-il enfin. Plutôt crever que d'appeler ce connard « Maître ». Lorsque nous sommes avec la meute, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous adresser à un membre d'un rang supérieur sans sa permission explicite.

Le Lord se détendit instantanément.

\- Je te félicite, Fenrir, approuva-t-il. Décidément, tu l'as bien _dressé_ … Le garçon s'efforça de ne pas réagir à l'insulte et Voldemort poursuivit : Quel âge as-tu, petit ?

\- Seize ans, Seigneur. J'aurais dix-sept ans à la fin du mois, souffla Kieran.

Il savait qu'en temps normal, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'admettait dans ses rangs officiellement que ceux ayant seize ans révolus. Les plus jeunes pouvaient assister à certaines réunions mais ils devaient être accompagnés de leurs parents ou à défaut, d'un Mangemort haut placé. Lui était l'une des rares exceptions, marqué bien avant ses seize ans, pour la simple raison qu'il était un loup-garou. Autrement dit, pour les sorciers il ne valait pas mieux qu'une bête et Lucius Malefoy avait profité de sa condition pour s'assurer un certain contrôle sur Greyback. L'Alpha ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres et Malefoy devait être persuadé qu'en s'en prenant à son « protégé », il bénéficierait d'une plus grande coopération de sa part. Mais Kieran en doutait. Si lui considérait effectivement Fenrir Greyback comme une sorte de figure paternelle, faute de mieux, il était sûr que le loup-garou ne lui rendait absolument pas la pareille, ne le traitant pas comme il l'aurait fait avec un fils. L'homme l'avait pris sous son aile parce qu'il était doué mais Kieran était persuadé que s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, Greyback trouverait un autre jeune loup-garou à former et ne le pleurerait sûrement pas.

Le garçon promena un regard prudent autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres adolescents dans la pièce, la plupart des Mangemorts adultes préférant amener leurs enfants devant le Lord Noir uniquement lors d'une présentation officielle, le jour où ils se faisaient marquer. Ainsi, Kieran avait appris par l'Alpha que Malefoy n'avait pas encore convié son héritier à ces petites réunions.

\- Hum, réfléchit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, seize ans, oui… L'une de mes plus jeunes recrues. Et… est-ce que tu sais qui sont tes parents, mon garçon…?

Le jeune homme fixa le sol poussiéreux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Évidemment qu'il savait qui étaient ses parents. Il avait été enlevé à sa famille alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé mais Greyback lui avait suffisamment rebattu les oreilles avec ses histoires sur « ces imbéciles amoureux des Moldus qui avaient préféré se ranger du côté d'Albus Dumbledore et de son Ordre du Phénix ». Kieran n'avait pas tellement d'avis là-dessus. Petit, il avait souvent rêvé de rencontrer ses vrais parents, lors des moments où Greyback se montrait particulièrement dur et injuste avec lui. Mais maintenant, il ne se faisait plus vraiment d'illusions. Sa mère était morte depuis des années. Son père… Il n'avait pas d'idée sur ce que devenait exactement son père mais il était sûr qu'il avait à nouveau rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Et le seul autre membre de sa famille qu'il avait rencontré l'avait rapidement horripilé. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de comprendre que sa place était avec la meute auprès de son Alpha, et nulle part ailleurs.

\- Je connais leurs noms, Seigneur, répondit-il finalement. Mais je me moque de ce qui a pu ou de ce qui pourrait leur arriver et je voudrais seulement vous servir au mieux, flatta-il, dégouté de lui-même.

\- Bonne réponse, gloussa le mage noir. Quoique, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu qu'un mioche dans ton genre puisse me servir à quelque chose justement, mais bref, je fais confiance au jugement de Lucius. Et j'espère que Fenrir a bien choisi son _chiot_ …

Kieran serra discrètement les poings, humilié. « Reste calme », s'intima-t-il alors que les Mangemorts éclataient d'un rire gras. « C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer ». Il avait presque réussi à se reprendre lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose qui fit voler en éclats toutes ses réserves de self-control. Un grand garçon noir avec des pommettes hautes et des yeux en amande se tenait au milieu des Mangemorts. Et il s'esclaffait sans s'arrêter, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Au sein de la meute, les règles étaient claires : les jeunes loups-garous devaient respecter et laisser faire ceux qui se trouvaient au-dessus dans la hiérarchie, peu importait les brimades, les coups ou les insultes. Le jeune homme avait toujours suivi cette règle scrupuleusement, supportant tout sans broncher. Mais là, l'autre était un adolescent, peut-être même plus jeune que lui. Il était hors de question qu'il reste là sans riposter. Kieran se releva d'un bond et Greyback, surpris, desserra sa prise. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il se jeta sur le garçon, les crocs sortis, poussant un grognement mauvais. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le toucher.

\- _Endoloris_ !

Kieran hurla, avec l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient en feu. Il roula sur le sol et parvint à récupérer le contrôle de sa voix, gémissant doucement alors que la torture continuait. Au moins, il ne pleurait plus comme un enfant de cinq ans. Puis le sort fut levé et il prit une grande inspiration en s'efforçant de ne pas trop bouger, tant chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal.

\- On ne t'a pas expliqué comment rester à ta place chez les chiens ?! cingla Voldemort d'un ton lourd de menace.

\- Pardon, Seigneur, haleta le jeune homme. Dans la meute, on m'a appris à obéir aux Aînés et à tous mes supérieurs hiérarchiques. Mais je refuse de me laisser faire par un _mioche_ sûrement plus jeune que moi, il est gonflé de se foutre de ma gueule franchement ! Vu son âge, il pourrait parfaitement être à ma place et il est en train de pisser dans son froc tellement je lui fous la trouille, conclut-il insolemment.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Kieran rentra la tête dans les épaules, attendant la sentence. L'emploi de l'argot était probablement de trop pour qu'il puisse avoir l'air vraiment crédible mais c'était plus fort que lui. A Durmstrang, lorsque les étudiants étaient entre eux, ils employaient un langage encore moins châtié. A sa grande surprise, le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire.

\- Tu as du cran, petit, j'aime ça aussi ! déclara-t-il devant un Kieran éberlué. Un vrai Gryffondor, ricana-t-il.

L'adolescent resta silencieux à l'entente du mot inconnu. La première partie de la phrase était un compliment mais la façon dont il avait craché « Gryffondor » sonnait plutôt comme une insulte.

\- Eh bien, quoi, tu as encore perdu ta langue ? s'impatienta le Lord Noir.

\- Euh… je suis désolé, balbutia Kieran, mais je… je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire…

Il se crispa, persuadé de devoir affronter une explosion de rage mais Voldemort le contempla seulement d'un air songeur.

\- Hum… c'est vrai que tu es à Durmstrang… Fenrir, tu ne lui as pas parlé du fonctionnement de Poudlard ?

\- Ça m'a pas paru nécessaire, grogna le loup-garou.

\- Peu importe, coupa le Lord. Nous pouvons facilement y remédier. Alors… Poudlard, notre école de Magie, est divisée en quatre maisons. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Les élèves sont répartis en fonction de leur caractère, de leurs aptitudes. Salazar Serpentard, mon illustre ancêtre, était sans conteste le plus grand des quatre Fondateurs, avec des valeurs particulièrement nobles, des idéaux qui sont à la base de nos actions. Il aimait que ses élèves soient ingénieux, ambitieux et rusés, de magnifiques qualités. Il est vrai qu'ici, nous sommes plutôt un repère de Serpentard. Des exclamations enthousiastes se rependirent dans la pièce. Toutefois, dans une moindre mesure, le courage caractéristique des Gryffondor est tout à fait louable également… Et nous acceptons tous ceux qui le veulent, même si tu es l'un des premiers à être aussi… Gryffondor.

\- Je suis honoré, Seigneur, affirma doucement Kieran, bien qu'il n'ait pas compris grand-chose à cette histoire de maisons. Si Voldemort tenait absolument à le désigner comme Gryffondor, grand bien lui fasse, il n'allait sûrement pas le contredire. Je ferais tout pour m'en montrer digne, ajouta le jeune homme.

Le Lord acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Debout. Relève-toi ! décréta-t-il et Kieran s'empressa d'obtempérer, ravi de ne plus avoir à se traîner à ses pieds. Et toi, Moira, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se tournant vers une grande femme noire, debout près du garçon qui s'était moqué de lui, tu devrais contrôler un peu mieux ton fils, quitte à le tenir en laisse ! Il ne faudrait pas que le jeune Blaise jette le discrédit sur toute la famille Zabini…

Kieran recula jusqu'à se tenir derrière Greyback, dissimulant son sourire. Ce petit con de Zabini était livide de peur et le Lord Noir n'avait même pas daigné le réprimander lui-même, préférant s'adresser à sa mère comme si le garçon n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'un Véracrasse. Le jeune homme eut un rictus de satisfaction. Lui au moins, Voldemort ne l'avait pas traité comme un gamin de trois ans et en plus, il lui avait donné raison. « Bien fait pour ta gueule, Zabini, t'y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de recommencer à t'en prendre à moi… », songea-t-il.

\- Bien, lâcha le Lord Noir, puisque cette question est réglée… Fenrir, quel est ton rapport ?

Le loup-garou poussa un grondement menaçant.

\- Un espion dans l'un des clans, Maître. Cet imbécile de Remus Lupin, fanatique de Dumbledore… Il avait demandé à intégrer la meute et j'ai voulu lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Greyback cracha par terre. Il n'a rien de très dangereux mais, avec votre permission, je voudrais m'en occuper moi-même, Maître. Il a trahi ma meute toute entière, je veux lui faire payer !

\- Accordé, opina Voldemort en agitant vaguement la main. Visiblement, pour lui Lupin comptait comme quantité négligeable. Mais comment veux-tu t'y prendre exactement ? Je sais de source sûre que Lupin fait parti des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, il doit bénéficier de protections.

\- A vrai dire, sourit Greyback en découvrant ses crocs jaunâtres, je compte l'atteindre par un moyen détourné. J'ai découvert grâce à certains contacts que la fiancée de ce cher Remus était toujours en vie. Vous vous souvenez, Maître, Kany Mackenzie, la cousine de James Potter ? Vous avez exterminé toute sa famille, et cette traîtresse à son sang a déménagé d'Angleterre, elle est retournée vivre en France, le pays d'origine de son père. Apparemment, Lupin l'a vue pour la dernière fois il y a environ deux ans mais… ils sont toujours fiancés. J'ai retrouvé son adresse. Je pense aller lui rendre une petite visite… en compagnie de ce garçon, bien entendu. Cela complétera sa formation.

Kieran frissonna, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il voyait très bien le genre de supplice que l'Alpha allait faire subir à cette femme. Il voyait très bien ce que lui-même allait être contraint de lui faire subir s'il ne voulait pas endurer les foudres de Greyback ou pire, de Voldemort. Silencieusement, il demanda pardon par avance à Kany Mackenzie et Remus Lupin.

ooo

Severus Rogue se traînait avec difficulté dans les couloirs du château, pressé d'arriver au bureau du directeur. Il n'avait même plus la force de fulminer. Lorsque la magie familiale des Black les avait bannis du 12, Square Grimmaurd, il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'une sorte de marécage, enfoncé jusqu'aux cuisses dans la vase, avec pour seule compagnie des crapauds et des moustiques. Dumbledore avait disparu. Son premier réflexe avait bien sûr été de transplaner. Sauf qu'il s'était rendu compte avec horreur que cela lui était impossible. La même chose s'était produite lorsqu'il avait tenté de créer un Portoloin avec une branche morte. La branche lui avait été aussi inutile que n'importe quel autre bout de bois des environs. Apparemment, en plus d'expulser les intrus au milieu de nulle part, les protections de Sang des Black les punissaient en les empêchant de se déplacer magiquement pendant un temps indéterminé. Severus s'était demandé quels genres de maléfices tordus Orion Black pouvait bien avoir mis en place pour arriver à ce résultat et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait pleinement pris conscience de la situation calamiteuse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était seul, perdu en pleine cambrousse, probablement sur un territoire moldu, sans aucune habitation visible à des kilomètres à la ronde et pire que tout, il était incapable de transplaner ou de fabriquer un Portoloin fonctionnel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution : marcher. Le maître des potions s'était alors extirpé laborieusement de sa flaque de vase avant de marmonner un _Pointe au nord_. Il avait cheminé dans la boue et le froid pendant une durée interminable, maudissant les Black sur dix générations et en particulier les deux derniers représentants. En plus, il avait commencé à pleuvoir et même sa baguette magique ne lui avait pas permis de se réchauffer totalement.

Severus avait continué sa route, vociférant et tempêtant à voix haute, et insultant copieusement Potter junior cette fois. Au bout de trois longues et pénibles heures, après avoir traversé des champs, gravi des collines et même traversé un ou deux ruisseaux, il avait échoué en bordure d'un petit village, trempé, gelé et surtout, furieux. Le bourg était minuscule, avec seulement une dizaine de maisons. Severus avait interpellé un vieil homme pas aimable pour deux Noises, qui l'avait informé avec un accent gallois à couper au couteau qu'il se trouvait à Cressely, tout au sud du pays de Galles, soit à des centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard ou même de Londres. A grands renforts de gestes, il avait fini par réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait se rendre à la grande ville la plus proche. Le Moldu avait grogné en lui désignant son tracteur et Severus avait été bringuebalé dans la machine pendant dix kilomètres, avant de se faire abandonner à Kilgetty, village à peine plus grand que le premier. Il avait alors dû se résoudre à faire du stop et s'était retrouvé coincé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture d'une vieille dame, en compagnie de ses trois bergers allemands. Et s'il y avait bien un animal que le Serpentard avait toujours détesté, c'était les chiens ! Il n'était arrivé à Cardiff que tard dans la soirée et avait tourné en rond dans la ville avant de – enfin - trouver un pub sorcier et de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Il avait poussé un hurlement de rage à faire trembler les vitres lorsqu'il était resté plié en deux dans la cheminée, criant stupidement sa destination sans que cela ne produise le moindre effet. Et il avait pu oublier également l'option Cheminette.

La mort dans l'âme, il avait finalement appelé le Magicobus et s'il avait pu rejoindre Pré-au-Lard très rapidement, il était tombé pas moins de quinze fois durant le trajet et il arborait encore une énorme bosse sur le nez, due à sa rencontre brutale avec une vitre. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ce moyen de transport, raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas fait venir directement, persuadé qu'il valait mieux trouver une cheminée raccordée au réseau. Pour couronner le tout, alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans le maudit bus, Severus avait senti sa Marque le brûler, signe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres exigeait sa présence. Il n'avait évidemment pas pu le rejoindre et il avait cru que son bras allait s'enflammer tant la douleur des appels répétés était intense. Dès qu'il avait posé le pied à Pré-au-Lard, il s'était précipité aux Trois Balais et avait emprunté un balai à madame Rosmerta, la tenancière du bar. Heureusement pour lui, le manoir des Lestrange, actuel QG du Lord Noir, n'était pas très loin, car il détestait voler. Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu se présenter devant le Lord, Severus s'était répandu en excuses et avait inventé une histoire d'accident avec une potion sur laquelle il travaillait, qui avait explosé en l'assommant pour plusieurs heures en plus de le laisser incapable de transplaner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait remis sa parole en doute à aucun moment, acceptant ses explications sans broncher, mais il lui avait lancé plusieurs Doloris pour le punir de ne pas avoir répondu immédiatement à sa convocation, excuse valable ou non.

Il était actuellement une heure du matin et Severus venait tout juste de rentrer à Poudlard, épuisé et le corps endolori. Il n'avait qu'une envie : aller s'effondrer dans le canapé de ses appartements mais avant, il devait absolument voir le directeur pour le prévenir de son retour.

\- Severus ! s'exclama Dumbledore dès qu'il eut passé la porte. Loué soit Paracelse, vous êtes là. Où avez-vous atterri ?

\- Au pays de Galles, grogna le maître des Potions. Et vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup plus de chance, je suis arrivé en Cornouailles, près d'un petit village du nom de St Just, charmant au demeurant. Heureusement, j'ai pu rejoindre le site d'entraînement des Canons de Chudley, puis j'ai appelé Fumseck pour gagner du temps.

Severus hocha la tête, touché par la réelle inquiétude qu'il percevait dans la voix du vieil homme.

\- Personnellement, j'ai été retardé, précisa-t-il en serrant son avant-bras gauche dans un mouvement convulsif.

\- Voldemort vous a convoqué, comprit Dumbledore, préoccupé. Des nouvelles ?

\- Oui mais j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne soient pas bonnes. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, le Lord n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions à mon égard, du fait de mon… manque de ponctualité. Il m'a tout de même informé, ainsi que quelques autres, qu'il avait « une surprise » prévue pour les jours à venir. Il n'a rien dit de plus et je crois que seul Lucius est au courant de ce qui se trame.

\- Une surprise… répéta sombrement le directeur. Nous savons tous les deux que les surprises de Tom tiennent plus de la menace qu'autre chose.

\- Exactement, agréa Severus. Par ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'avant mon arrivée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait venir Greyback et son… protégé, faute de meilleur terme. Malheureusement je les ai manqués et je n'ai aucune autre information à vous fournir sur le gamin, ajouta-t-il avant que le directeur ne puisse le questionner.

\- Ce jeune homme m'inquiète, avoua Dumbledore. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il pourrait nous causer des ennuis beaucoup plus tôt que ce que nous pensons.

\- Si j'arrive à entrer en contact avec lui, je vous avertirais immédiatement, assura le Serpentard. Après tout, vous m'avez élevé au rang de spécialiste des gosses à problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? cracha-t-il d'un ton aigre. Le directeur garda sagement le silence et Severus sauta sur l'occasion pour déverser sa rage. Ce… foutu Potter ! invectiva-t-il. Vous l'avez toujours porté aux nues, un petit con qui se croit tout permis, voilà ce qu'il est ! Aussi arrogant, infernal et insolent que son imbécile de père ! Il passe son temps à se pavaner, à faire toutes les conneries possibles…

Severus continua sa diatribe pendant de longues minutes. Une part de lui avait conscience qu'il faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi fulgurante et que si lui-même n'avait pas attaqué la jeune Black, Potter n'aurait jamais répliqué de cette façon. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Savoir que presque tout l'Ordre du Phénix avait assisté à son humiliation par Potter père lui était insupportable. Certes, étant donné que le gamin avait inconsciemment utilisé de la Légilimancie et qu'il avait perdu le contrôle, le maître des potions avait également pu visionner les souvenirs des autres mais ça ne le consolait pas vraiment et il ressentait toujours des envies de meurtre à l'égard du Survivant. De plus, avoir été témoin de la morsure de Lupin ou pire, de la mort de Sélène, était loin de le réjouir.

Sélène… C'était la deuxième chose qui le rendait malade. Lorsque Valya Black s'était avancée pour lui balancer toute sa haine au visage, il avait été transporté des années en arrière, lors de sa dernière dispute avec Sélène, qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle refusait d'avoir affaire à un Mangemort et qu'il n'était plus rien pour elle. Il n'avait plus jamais revu sa sœur après cette discussion. Il n'était même pas allé à son enterrement, pour prouver au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il se fichait de « cette Sang-Mêlée incapable de reconnaître la supériorité du Maître ». Il l'avait regretté à chaque seconde écoulée depuis ce jour. Et Valya avait beau être à moitié Black, physiquement, elle ressemblait à sa mère. Severus avait eu l'impression d'être face à un fantôme.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de lire dans ses souvenirs…

\- C'était nécessaire, Severus, affirma Dumbledore. Je n'aime pas plus ce procédé que vous mais Valyana Black sait des choses. Peut-être des choses sans importance ou qui ne nous aideraient aucunement, certes, mais nous ne pouvons écarter cette possibilité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sirius va finir par se calmer et…

\- Hum, excusez-moi de vous dire ça de cette manière, Albus, mais vous rêvez les yeux ouverts ! J'ai rarement vu Black aussi remonté et je sais de quoi je parle, s'écria Severus, éberlué.

Il serra les dents. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le reconnaître à voix haute mais il avait toujours eu tendance à sous-estimer Black. Pour lui, l'autre homme avait tout d'une nuisance, il était seulement d'une arrogance et d'une vantardise égale à celle de Potter Senior. Mais il était forcé d'avouer que le cabot était un très bon duelliste, peut-être même meilleur que lui, avec une force bien supérieure à la sienne et un courage à un niveau tel que ça en devenait de la stupidité. Un pur Gryffondor en somme, ce qui, pour Severus, était loin d'être un compliment. Black était donc pourvu d'une tendance à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir mais le maître des potions n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait le cran suffisant pour carrément les expulser de chez lui. Si Dumbledore pensait vraiment qu'il allait revenir sur sa décision, il se berçait d'illusions.

\- Potter vous faisait confiance, insista-t-il. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que vous choisissiez de cacher à Black la présence de sa fille au château. Et dans une moindre mesure… _Valya_ me faisait confiance. Résultat, ils ne nous font plus confiance ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Ça sera très compliqué à réparer. C'est seulement à cet instant que Severus réalisa pleinement ce qu'il avait fait. Merlin… gémit-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous écouter ! C'est VOUS qui m'avez demandé et…

\- Justement Severus, je vous ai _demandé_ , déclara sèchement Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés. Et vous avez accepté. Je ne vous ai obligé en aucun cas, si vous aviez refusé je m'en serais chargé moi-même.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir impliqué, dans ce cas ?! rétorqua Severus, tout aussi froidement.

\- Parce que vous êtes plus doué que moi en Occlumancie et en Legilimancie, tout simplement.

\- C'est ça et vous, ça vous permettait d'avoir la conscience tranquille en vous disant que vous n'étiez pas le seul à blâmer ? s'emporta le Serpentard.

\- Et je ne suis effectivement pas le seul à blâmer, affirma le directeur d'un ton plus serein. Certes, c'était ma décision, une décision pour le moins critiquable, mais je le répète, vous étiez parfaitement en droit de refuser. J'ose espérer que vous ne pensez pas qu'il y aurait eu des conséquences si vous vous étiez opposé à moi. Lorsque que je vous ai demandé de l'aide pour protéger Harry Potter, je n'avais sûrement pas en tête une quelconque forme de chantage. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Dumbledore semblait en colère. Je voulais sincèrement vous offrir une occasion de vous repentir de vos erreurs, ce n'était pas une menace pour, pardonnez-moi l'expression, « vous tenir en laisse ». Par contre, il est indéniable que j'ai accepté de vous donner une seconde chance, alors j'apprécierais que vous preniez au moins vos responsabilités. Vous pouvez y aller.

Severus voulut protester, essayer de se défendre, mais le regard du directeur le dissuada de répliquer. Blanc de rage et mortifié de s'être fait congédier comme un collégien de onze ans, il finit par tourner les talons, étouffant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait qu'il était effectivement tout aussi coupable que Dumbledore.

ooo

Albus Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, épuisé. Tous ses petits plans parfaitement élaborés étaient en train de partir en fumée. C'était un désastre, ni plus ni moins. Quoique le mot « cauchemar » aurait également convenu. Il avait bien conscience qu'il vieillissait mais est-ce qu'il était possible qu'il ait commis d'avantages d'erreurs encore que ce qu'il pensait ? Car ces derniers temps, les erreurs avaient tendance à lui exploser au visage, à l'endroit et au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Albus était inquiet et il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de s'aliéner plusieurs personnes sur lesquelles il avait cru toujours pouvoir compter. D'abord, la discussion avec Severus l'avait grandement contrarié. Il reconnaissait sans mal que la responsabilité lui revenait en premier mais il n'accepterait sûrement pas que le maître des potions se dédouane de cette manière. Et il n'y avait pas que ça, loin de là. Après le départ du Serpentard, Albus avait tenté de se rendre au 12, Square Grimmaurd, persuadé qu'il pourrait raisonner Sirius ou, à défaut, forcer les protections. Bien mal lui en avait pris. L'Animagus n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir lui parler et la porte était restée hermétiquement close, insensible à toutes ses tentatives d'effraction. Le directeur avait finalement préféré s'éclipser, de peur que les protections de Sang de la famille Black ne l'expulsent à nouveau à des kilomètres de la demeure. Il avait ensuite eu l'idée de se rendre au Terrier où il avait espéré trouver une oreille plus attentive. Grossière erreur une nouvelle fois. C'était Arthur qui l'avait accueilli sans un mot, le toisant d'un regard glacial avant d'appeler sa femme et son fils aîné. Bill Weasley ne lui était pas apparu plus amical et Molly… La matrone rousse avait déboulé comme une furie dans la cuisine, avant de lui hurler dessus en demandant ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il demande à l'un de ses professeurs de violer l'esprit d'une enfant de quinze ans. Albus l'avait dévisagée avec les yeux grands ouverts derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, complètement déstabilisé. En principe, Molly Weasley était l'un de ses plus fervents soutiens mais Valyana Black restait une adolescente, ce qui réveillait visiblement son côté mère poule. Qu'il s'en soit pris à elle de cette manière, c'était la goutte de potion qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Molly avait toutefois consenti à joindre Remus Lupin par la cheminée mais la conversation n'avait pas été beaucoup plus fructueuse. Le loup-garou avait déclaré d'un ton polaire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui parler, avant de répéter à peu près tout ce qu'avait déjà énoncé Molly. Remus avait ajouté que, s'il était en principe plus modéré que Sirius, cette fois le directeur et Rogue avaient dépassé les bornes et qu'en plus, les conséquences de leurs actes s'étaient révélées franchement déplaisantes. Il s'était ensuite retiré abruptement de la cheminée sans prévenir, ce qui en disait long sur son ressentiment car pour les sorciers, il s'agissait d'un geste d'une impolitesse extrême.

Albus se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur son bureau. Il devait reconnaître que le loup-garou n'avait pas tort. A aucun moment il n'aurait pu imaginer que Harry allait utiliser de la Legilimancie incontrôlée sur eux. Et revoir la mort d'Ariana l'avait particulièrement ébranlé. Il avait réussi à se montrer impassible devant les membres de l'Ordre mais dès qu'il avait été banni du Square Grimmaurd et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul sur une petite plage, il s'était effondré sur le sable et il avait craqué. Il s'était mis à trembler pendant de longues minutes, complètement désespéré mais tout de même incapable de pleurer. Et puis, il y avait Gellert Grindelwald. Heureusement, personne n'avait reconnu le jeune homme aux cheveux blond doré qui se querellait avec Abelforth et lui-même. Mais Albus savait. Lentement, il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une vieille photographie qu'il laissa tomber devant lui. Il avait l'impression que les yeux gris de Gellert parvenaient à le transpercer même depuis ce simple morceau de papier et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le Albus jeune qui se trouvait sur la photo lui adressa un signe de la main, ses lèvres ouvertes sur un sourire que le vieil homme jugea naïf. Il papillonna des yeux derrière ses lunettes et repoussa ses cheveux auburn un peu trop longs pour se tourner vers l'adolescent qui posait à ses côtés. La version juvénile de Gellert se tenait fièrement, le menton levé, son bras passé autour des épaules de son double de papier dans un geste possessif. Le blond dégagea une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front avec le dos de sa main, une expression énigmatique plaquée sur ses traits, et il lui décocha un clin d'œil amusé.

Albus lâcha la photographie comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il avait été la cible de ce même clin d'œil tellement de fois, dès qu'il doutait, qu'il remettait leurs projets en question… Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Gellert résonner dans sa tête. « Allez Albus… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ». Et lui il l'avait cru bêtement parce que… Parce que Gellert Grindelwald était charismatique, puissant et intelligent. Albus n'avait pu qu'être séduit immédiatement. Ses idées sur la révélation du monde sorcier aux Moldus, la domination mondiale, tout ça au nom du plus Grand Bien, l'avaient captivé. La plupart des gens auraient probablement affirmé sans hésiter que, si Grindelwald avait effectué sa scolarité à Poudlard, il aurait atterri droit à Serpentard. Albus n'était pas d'accord. Il était certain que Gellert était un Serdaigle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Malgré ses dons exceptionnels en duel et sa tendance à tromper les gens, il disposait surtout de connaissances encyclopédiques et il était capable de travailler avec acharnement même si ses talents étaient le plus souvent mis en œuvre pour de sombres activités. Bien sûr, Albus avait vite remarqué son attrait pour la magie noire et son désir prononcé de grandeur mais il avait toujours chassé ses scrupules. Dans son esprit, le blond était un visionnaire. Il refusait d'admettre que ses buts n'étaient peut-être pas aussi nobles que ce que son ami prétendait. C'était seulement bien des années plus tard qu'Albus avait compris ce qu'était réellement Gellert. Un enfant traumatisé par les histoires de chasses aux sorcières racontées par sa mère, une femme souffrant de paranoïa et de dépression. Un jeune garçon bercé par les préjugés des Sang-Pur sur les Moldus et souffrant de l'absence de son père. Sa mère s'était suicidée la veille de la rentrée de Gellert à Durmstrang, en se jetant dans les escaliers. Enfin c'était ce qu'avait conclu le rapport des Aurors mais Albus avait fini par se demander si le blond n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec sa mort. Bathilda Tourdesac, sa grand-tante, avait laissé entendre à plusieurs reprises que la mère de Gellert élevait son fils à coups de sortilèges, souvent violents. Mais l'enfant avait grandi, il était devenu un homme. Un jeune homme qui portait haut ses idéaux et qui était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Albus s'était laissé entraîner dans sa folie, pire encore, il avait plongé la tête la première. Gellert était brillant, fascinant même, et c'était cette fascination qui avait perdu Albus. Le blond s'en était servi à son avantage pour la retourner contre lui, il avait profité de sa faiblesse, de l'attirance manifeste du roux à son égard. Il l'avait convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à mentir aux gens, que les dommages collatéraux étaient parfois nécessaires… Il l'avait manipulé depuis le début.

Parfois, le directeur de Poudlard se demandait si son ancien ami avait regretté tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais maintenant, les remords n'avaient plus aucun intérêt parce que le résultat était là : Albus était devenu comme lui. Malgré ce que les sorciers pouvaient en penser, Albus avait bien conscience de la vérité. Il savait qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Gellert Grindelwald. Certes, ses buts avaient changé, son « plus Grand Bien » n'était plus le même. Mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment de l'importance alors qu'il employait toujours les mêmes méthodes ? Il mentait, il roulait tout le monde dans la poudre de Cheminette. Il manipulait Harry. En pensant au jeune Gryffondor, le directeur soupira profondément. Dans un sens, le souvenir de Valyana l'avait rassuré même s'il amenait davantage de questions. Car Albus était maintenant certain d'une chose : contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, Harry n'était pas du tout un Horcruxe de Voldemort. La jeune fille non plus. Le morceau d'âme arraché au corps de Tom avait été réduit en poussière par la protection des enfants et seuls quelques infimes fragments étaient retombés sur eux. C'était probablement ce qui permettait à Harry de parler Fourchelang et qui créait un lien entre les adolescents et Voldemort. Et si Albus en était infiniment soulagé, au final ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Harry et Valyana demeuraient les vainqueurs de Voldemort et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient les seuls à pouvoir le mettre hors d'état de nuire définitivement. Ils étaient indispensables, même si le monde sorcier n'en avait pas encore conscience. Albus avait besoin d'eux, de personnes pouvant endosser le rôle de héros. Il avait besoin des Survivants. Sauf que, comme l'avait souligné Severus, ils ne lui faisaient plus confiance ni l'un ni l'autre. Et il devait trouver un moyen de réparer ça, quitte à les manipuler une fois de plus. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photographie avant de souffler à mi-voix :

\- Tu vois Gellert, même après toutes ces années, c'est toi qui gagnes encore. Décidément, tu m'as bien formé…

Albus ferma les yeux douloureusement, avant de se lever. Il avait grandement besoin d'un verre et même le regard accusateur d'Abelforth ne pouvait être pire que ses propres pensées.

ooo

Dans sa cellule de Nurmengard, un vieil homme laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues, comme presque chaque jour depuis qu'il avait été enfermé à cet endroit. Et pour la énième fois, il repensa à la façon dont il avait détruit l'homme qu'il avait pourtant aimé.

ooo

Sirius était assis sur son lit, en train de fumer une cigarette. Les vacances de Noël étaient presque terminées et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Valya et Harry allaient retourner à Poudlard et il n'avait aucune envie de les laisser partir. Il avait toujours eu du mal à quitter son filleul lorsqu'il le fallait et il pressentait que le départ de sa fille serait encore plus déchirant. Il termina sa cigarette, espérant que ça le détendrait, et un coup sur la porte lui fit lever la tête.

\- Oui Ginny, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? questionna-t-il, un peu surpris de trouver la jeune fille à l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- Eh ben… euh… bafouilla-t-elle. C'est le professeur Lupin qui m'a demandé de venir vous chercher et… je crois que vous devriez descendre…

Sirius fronça les sourcils. La rousse ne paraissait pas spécialement paniquée mais elle était indéniablement embêtée. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore…? Il suivit Ginny dans les escaliers et elle lui désigna la cuisine d'un geste de la main. Mais il aurait pu comprendre tout seul que le problème venait de là, les cris qui s'en échappaient étaient suffisamment clairs.

\- Mais bordel, Harry, ouvre les yeux ! Il t'utilise, il en a rien à foutre de toi !

\- JE SAIS BIEN, MERCI ! Mais si sa cause est juste, alors ça vaut le coup, non ?!

\- Donc tu préfères te laisser manipuler plutôt que de penser par toi-même ?! Ah bah oui, j'oubliais : T'AS TOUJOURS FAIT ÇA !

L'Animagus s'immobilisa sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés. Mis à part Remus, il n'y avait que les adolescents dans la cuisine et ils avaient tous l'air complètement dépassés. Et au milieu de la pièce, Harry et Valya se querellaient violemment.

\- Vaut mieux ça plutôt que de ne rien faire, non ?! C'est quoi ton plan à toi ? Rester neutre, arrêter de se battre, croiser les bras et attendre ?! hurla l'adolescent.

\- Mais tu crois quoi exactement ?! Que Dumbledore a besoin de nous en tant que guerriers, qu'il attend qu'on aille crever sur le champ de bataille ? Bien sûr que non, tout ce qu'il veut c'est les Survivants ! Des symboles, des leaders, voilà ce qui l'intéresse !

Sirius sursauta lorsque Remus vint se poster à côté de lui.

\- Ça fait déjà dix minutes que ça dure, lui glissa son ami. J'ai essayé de les calmer mais… le ton est très vite monté.

\- C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TOI TU T'EN FOUS QUE C'EST PAREIL POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! clama Harry. Simplement les réunions de l'Ordre, on a tous compris que tu n'en as rien à faire mais moi je veux être utile ! Et je ne suis pas con, j'ai bien pigé que Dumbledore veut faire de nous les « prochains leaders de la Lumière » ! Mais si c'était ça la seule solution, hein ?! On fait quoi, on dit « non merci, débrouillez-vous tout seuls » ?

\- _LES PROCHAINS LEADERS DE LA LUMIÈRE_? Non mais… tu t'entends parler…? riposta la jeune fille. Tu serais prêt à t'abaisser à ça… Et je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour dire que ce putain d'Ordre ne servait à rien ! Elle expira lourdement et leva les mains dans un geste las. Fais ce que tu veux Harry, mais je refuse d'être entrainée là-dedans. J'ai jamais demandé à devenir « la Survivante ».

\- Sirius, siffla alors le loup-garou à son oreille. Fais quelque chose !

Le Maraudeur cligna des yeux, clairement hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Le bon sens lui imposait en effet de mettre un terme à la dispute dans les plus brefs délais mais son instinct lui soufflait que les adolescents avaient grandement besoin de vider leur sac.

\- Parce que tu crois que moi je l'ai demandé ?! s'offusqua le Gryffondor. J'ai pas choisi d'avoir cette putain de cicatrice sur le front, j'ai jamais voulu être le Survivant !

\- MAIS TU L'AUTORISES ! rétorqua Valya. Depuis le début, depuis que t'es arrivé à Poudlard, c'est toi qui as entretenu ce truc de « Survivant » ! Toutes les histoires que tu m'as racontées, ces conneries avec la pierre philosophale ou le Basilic… T'avais onze, douze ans, bordel ! C'était pas à toi de faire ça, tu aurais pu prévenir quelqu'un, laisser les adultes se démerder. Mais non, t'as préféré jouer les héros, rentrer dans le jeu de cet enfoiré de Dumbledore ! C'est quoi le truc, ça te plaît en fait d'être sa marionnette ?!

\- ET QU'EST-CE QUE J'ÉTAIS CENSÉ FAIRE, HEIN ?! cria Harry, qui paraissait désespéré à présent. Laisser Quirell s'emparer de la pierre ? Laisser Ginny mourir ? C'est facile d'en parler comme ça, tu peux pas comprendre, toi tu n'as rien fait : T'ÉTAIS MÊME PAS LÀ !

Le regard blessé de Valya suffit pour faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter la discussion avant que son filleul et sa fille ne lancent des horreurs qu'ils risquaient de regretter par la suite. Il s'avança pour intervenir mais la jeune blonde fut plus rapide.

\- J'aurais préféré, crois-moi, conclut-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle secoua la tête et tourna les talons.

\- Où tu vas ? s'énerva le Gryffondor. On n'a pas fini de parler !

\- MOI, SI ! se rebiffa Valya. Et je vais aller courir, ça me fera prendre l'air ! Ou pour ça aussi tu comptes m'imposer ma conduite et décider à ma place ?! cracha-t-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine.

\- Valya ! VALYA ! Et merde ! fulmina l'adolescent.

Il shoota violemment dans un mur et se passa une main dans les cheveux, exposant ainsi toute sa frustration.

\- Harry… tenta Remus. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu…

\- NON ! gronda Harry. Evidemment que ça ne va pas ! Tout part complètement en vrille !

\- Si tu parles de Valya, voulut l'apaiser Sirius, ça va sûrement s'arranger, vous allez vous réconcilier très vite…

Son filleul le toisa comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va se réconcilier ! On est amis ! C'est un peu le principe, tu vois ?! C'est juste… une divergence d'opinions, y'a rien de grave… C'est pas ça le problème !

\- C'est quoi alors ? s'étonna l'Animagus.

\- Tout le reste ! lança Harry. Cette histoire de Survivants, les souvenirs que tout le monde a vu à cause de moi…

\- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute, c'était celle de Rogue ! coupa Remus avec surprise.

Le jeune homme se redressa, le regard noir, et Sirius comprit que la conversation qui allait suivre risquait d'être particulièrement déplaisante.

\- Rogue hein…? répéta-t-il. Bien sûr, c'est toujours la faute de Rogue c'est ça ?! Merlin, Rogue est là, il nous dérange par le simple fait d'exister, humilions-le en public, c'est tellement drôle !

Le loup-garou pâlit, comprenant qu'il venait de s'engager en terrain glissant et Sirius se frotta le visage avec une main. Il s'était attendu à cette discussion mais il avait égoïstement espéré que Harry oublierait ou au moins, qu'ils pourraient en parler à tête reposée. Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas à cet instant.

\- Euh… on va vous laisser ! déclara précipitamment Ginny, entrainant les autres à sa suite.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, l'adolescent vint se planter devant lui.

\- Tu sais qui j'ai eu l'impression de voir dans ce foutu souvenir, à la place de mon père ?! Mon cousin Dudley ! Avec sa petite bande, toujours en train de préparer des sales coups… Ils s'amusaient dès qu'ils pouvaient à me tabasser, me voler mes affaires, me rabaisser…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Harry, soupira Sirius, les dents serrés. Il savait que sur ce coup là c'était mérité mais ça faisait tout de même mal de l'entendre comparer James à son ordure de cousin. C'est juste… on avait quinze ans ! Beaucoup de gens sont bêtes à quinze ans, justifia-t-il.

\- Moi aussi j'ai quinze ans ! répliqua vivement Harry. Et ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée d'humilier quelqu'un de cette manière, pas même Malefoy ! Mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre hein ?! Sirius Black et James Potter, tellement _cool_ , tellement populaires, les petites stars de Gryffondor, c'est ça ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être harcelé, mis plus bas que terre par des brutes…

\- Mais c'était Rogue ! s'agaça l'Animagus. Lui et James… ils se sont haïs dès qu'ils se sont vus, tu peux comprendre ça, non ? Et tout le monde trouvait que Rogue était bizarre, le nez fourré en permanence dans ses bouquins de magie noire !

\- ET ALORS ?! hurla le Survivant. C'était une raison ?! Mon père l'a attaqué gratuitement, juste… juste parce que tu as dit que tu t'ennuyais ! Et toi tu as sauté sur l'occasion pour t'en prendre à lui !

\- Ecoute, dit Remus d'un ton apaisant, ne juge pas ton père simplement d'après ce que tu as vu là-bas. Et c'est pareil pour Sirius ! D'accord, ils se laissaient souvent emporter mais…

\- Oh ça va, vous pouvez parler vous aussi ! Vous êtes juste resté assis en les laissant faire, vous n'avez même pas essayé de les arrêter ! coupa Harry.

\- Oui, eh bien la vérité, c'est qu'on était tous des petits cons arrogants à cette époque, d'accord ?! s'exclama brusquement Sirius.

Il s'éloigna légèrement, tournant le dos à son filleul et respira profondément pour se calmer. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. James et lui avaient longtemps enchaîné les conneries, les bagarres, provoquant n'importe qui et se comportant comme de véritables abrutis les trois quart du temps. Remus les avait toujours suivis par peur de perdre leur amitié et Peter… Peter avait fait de même probablement pour continuer à profiter de leur notoriété, songea Sirius avec haine. Car oui, malgré leurs blagues et leurs imbécilités, tout le monde les adulait quand même. James Potter et Sirius Black avaient toujours eu Poudlard à leurs pieds. James en profitait allégrement et en comparaison, Sirius pouvait presque donner l'impression d'être raisonnable. Grave erreur. L'Animagus savait qu'il avait été bien plus odieux que James par certains aspects. Il avait agi comme le pire des connards et, s'il se fichait totalement de Rogue, pour le reste, son orgueil avait failli lui coûter beaucoup.

\- Harry… reprit-il d'une voix lasse alors que Remus n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche pour éviter d'énerver davantage l'adolescent, Rogue était et demeure encore aujourd'hui la pire ordure que j'ai jamais connue. Lui non plus ne perdait pas une occasion de nous jeter des sorts et en prime, il incarnait le parfait cliché du Serpentard vicieux, manipulateur, toujours en train de faire ses coups en douce. Il n'avait même pas le courage de nous affronter en face ! s'emporta Sirius. Lui, il préférait attaquer dans le dos alors on ne restait pas sans répliquer. Tu ne te laisserais pas faire par Malefoy, pas vrai ? Tu m'as dit que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous battre, que vous étiez souvent à trois contre lui avec Valya et Ron…

Harry détourna les yeux avec gêne et Sirius lui posa une main sur l'épaule en douceur. Son but n'était pas de culpabiliser son filleul mais il fallait bien qu'il trouve un moyen de le raisonner.

\- Tu vois, poursuivit-il, c'est la même chose. Le gamin Malefoy, je suppose qu'il sait se défendre ? Eh bien Rogue aussi et je peux te certifier qu'il connaissait un paquet de maléfices désagréables. Alors on l'emmerdait plus que les autres, c'est vrai mais…

\- Justement ! gronda Harry, visiblement bien décidé à ne rien lâcher. Si encore il n'y avait que lui mais ma mère disait que vous jetiez des maléfices à tout le monde ! Ça vous amusait tant que ça de persécuter les autres ?! Et mon père… James… comment est-ce qu'elle a pu l'épouser ? Elle le haïssait !

\- Non, pas du tout, assura Sirius.

Il n'en revenait pas de se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il devrait un jour plaider ainsi la cause de James auprès de son fils. Et que Harry prenne plus ou moins le parti de Rogue, ça dépassait l'entendement.

\- D'accord, concéda-t-il, au début ils s'entendaient très mal mais…

\- Valya et Malefoy aussi s'entendent très mal ! Et si un jour ils se mettent à sortir ensemble, je suis prêt à danser uniquement vêtu d'un tutu devant toute la Grande Salle ! Autrement dit, y'a zéro chances pour que ça arrive ! protesta le Gryffondor.

Sirius grimaça intérieurement, ne sachant plus à quel Fondateur se vouer pour enfin parvenir à calmer le jeune homme.

\- Je comprends que tu aies eu une mauvaise impression avec ce souvenir, insista-t-il. Mais on était juste des ados, ça s'est arrangé en grandissant ! Et James était un type bien, vraiment, le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Il était… il était plus qu'un frère, murmura gravement l'Animagus, frottant un vieux tatouage sur son avant-bras droit dans un geste inconscient. C'est seulement en septième année que Lily a commencé à sortir avec lui.

\- Quand la tête de James s'est un peu dégonflée, ajouta Remus avec une pointe d'humour.

Harry le fusilla du regard, visiblement pas d'humeur à rire.

\- Admettons, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ma mère a été la seule à intervenir…? Sélène… c'était son frère non ?! Et elle n'a même pas regardé dans sa direction ! Elle a dit à mon père qu'elle s'en fichait !

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Oui, c'était son frère. Et elle s'était disputée avec lui peu de temps avant la scène à laquelle tu as assisté. Rogue… lui avait clairement fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ses fréquentations et…

\- Ses « fréquentations » ? répéta Harry d'un air perdu.

\- Hum Patmol, intervint Remus. Tu devrais peut-être reprendre les explications depuis le début… Je vais vous laisser à deux, ça sera mieux.

Le loup-garou quitta la pièce et Sirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise, invitant Harry à faire de même. S'il devait exposer toute la complexité des relations de James et Lily, de Sélène et son frère ou pire, de Sélène et lui-même, ça risquait d'être long. Son filleul le considéra d'un œil méfiant avant d'obtempérer.

\- Ok, inspira le Maraudeur, tu sais peut-être déjà que Lily, Sélène et Rogue se connaissaient avant Poudlard et qu'ils étaient amis.

\- Ma mère était amie… avec Rogue ? s'étonna Harry, un peu plus calme. Je croyais que c'était seulement avec Sélène.

\- Non, le détrompa Sirius. La première fois qu'on a rencontré Lily et Rogue, c'était dans le Poudlard Express. On était tous ensemble dans un compartiment avec James, Remus et… Peter. Lily était là également, on ne lui parlait pas vraiment mais James faisait le clown, il se vantait et je pense que ça a déjà agacé ta mère. Ensuite, Rogue est venu la rejoindre et ça s'est mal passé. Le ton est monté, ils ont fini par partir et du coup, Lily avait un a priori sur nous. Mais pas Sélène. Elle était ailleurs à ce moment-là et elle n'a pas assisté à cette première dispute, tu comprends ? On s'est seulement croisés brièvement un peu plus tard. Et puis… alors qu'on prenait les barques pour traverser le lac et arriver jusqu'au château, James a voulu faire une blague à Lily et Rogue. C'était juste une farce puérile, un truc de gamins, ajouta-t-il précipitamment face au regard noir de son filleul. Au final, la blague s'est retournée contre nous. Sélène avait été touchée également mais elle l'a bien pris, ça l'a juste fait rire. Pas Lily et encore moins Rogue. A partir de là, la guerre était déclarée. On a tous été envoyés à Gryffondor, sauf Rogue qui a atterri à Serpentard et ça a encore alimenté la haine entre lui et James.

\- Pas avec toi ? interrogea Harry avec curiosité.

\- Moi, avoua Sirius, avec la famille que j'avais, j'étais persuadé d'aller droit à Serpentard. Je n'aimais pas cette maison mais je n'avais pas d'aussi gros préjugés que James. Puis Voldemort a entamé son ascension, il faisait de plus en plus parler de lui et certains ont clairement manifesté leur intention de rejoindre les rangs de ses Mangemorts… Tu vois de qui je veux parler, grogna-t-il d'un ton écœuré. Mais bref… Sélène et Lily. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, c'est que tous les quatre – même Peter – on adorait ta mère, vraiment. Mais elle était un peu euh… elle ressemblait légèrement à Hermione en fait, sérieuse, très respectueuse du règlement, quelque fois autoritaire. Et avec James, quand on est arrivés en première année, on ne pensait qu'à s'amuser alors ce n'était pas très compatible.

\- Ouais je vois bien le genre, railla l'adolescent. Ça ne devait pas lui plaire de voir que vous faisiez perdre des centaines de points à Gryffondor à vous tous seuls !

\- Voilà, approuva l'Animagus avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. Mais Sélène… c'était totalement différent. Elle avait beau être la meilleure amie de Lily, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était d'écouter de la musique, d'explorer le château, de traîner dans le parc voire la Forêt Interdite. Travailler c'était franchement pas son truc, peut-être pas au point de Valya mais presque. Elle faisait juste le strict minimum. Et nous, on s'est très vite imposé comme les Maraudeurs, les petits fauteurs de trouble de Poudlard, toujours à préparer une blague, à vadrouiller à droite à gauche. Sélène nous trouvait marrants, elle aimait bien rester avec nous et même si on était le plus souvent à quatre, on était contents de l'intégrer dans notre groupe de temps en temps. Sirius s'interrompit un instant, la gorge nouée. Elle… S'il y a eu un jour un cinquième Maraudeur, je crois qu'on aurait tous été d'accord pour dire que c'était Sélène, conclut-il d'un ton tremblant. Harry hocha doucement la tête et Sirius se força à continuer. Tout ça, c'était les premières années. Puis on a tous grandi et la situation est devenue un peu différente. James a commencé à s'intéresser à Lily, d'une manière… euh… autre qu'amicale, expliqua-t-il en voyant Harry lever un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Au début, il la trouvait juste jolie et en plus c'était l'une des meilleures élèves de notre année, alors il lui a demandé si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Lily a refusé, évidemment. Elle lui a hurlé dessus en disant qu'il était complètement imbu de lui-même s'il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait accepter après le temps qu'il avait passé à l'embêter et elle l'a giflé devant tout le monde. C'était pendant notre quatrième année, pour le bal de Noël ou du Nouvel An il me semble.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Rogue, contra Harry.

Sirius soupira profondément.

\- Eh ben… le problème, c'est que Rogue était amoureux de Lily. Et elle restait tout le temps avec lui alors…

\- Hein ? protesta l'adolescent. Rogue et… ma mère…? Mais c'est… beurk ! Rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de vomir, cracha-t-il avec une moue dégoutée.

Le Maraudeur sourit discrètement. Même si le souvenir de Rogue l'avait ébranlé et qu'il avait eu pitié de lui sur le coup, Harry détestait toujours autant le maître des potions.

\- Par la suite, Lily nous a juré qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, ajouta-t-il pour le rassurer. Même si Rogue aurait bien aimé, elle, elle le considérait uniquement comme son meilleur ami. Mais pour en revenir à James… il était jaloux. Quand il a vu que Rogue voulait également sortir avec Lily, il a tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie encore un peu plus. James était habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, à ce que toutes les filles lui tombent dans les bras. Ça ne lui a pas plu que Lily le repousse et il a rejeté la faute sur Rogue.

\- C'était juste un jeu alors ! objecta Harry, les yeux humides. Pour lui c'était un défi de plus, réussir à faire craquer Lily Evans !

\- C'est drôle… énonça lentement Sirius en fixant son filleul, Lily pensait exactement la même chose… Mais non, ça n'a jamais été un jeu, déclara-t-il fermement. C'est juste qu'au début, il n'était pas _amoureux_ d'elle. Il était attiré par Lily, rien de plus. Sauf que ça a fini par changer. James… James portait son cœur en bandoulière, il était la personne la plus expressive que je connaisse. Il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il commençait à avoir vraiment des sentiments pour Lily et tout le monde le voyait aussi. Sauf elle. Alors il a arrêté de faire l'idiot et il a tout fait pour la convaincre qu'il était sérieux. En septième année, elle a finalement accepté de lui laisser sa chance et… tu connais la suite.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Alors… ils s'aimaient vraiment…? Tu es sûr ? insista l'adolescent.

\- Absolument certain, affirma Sirius.

Harry sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Vous avez dû en briser des cœurs tous les deux. Les deux garçons les plus convoités de Poudlard qui finissent par se caser…

Sirius éclata d'un rire jaune et le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- « Briser des cœurs… » répéta l'Animagus. L'expression est un peu faible.

Son filleul lui renvoya un regard interrogatif et Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux avec gêne. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il était obligé de continuer.

\- James est sorti avec pas mal de filles lorsqu'on était à l'école. Mais il était toujours réglo avec elles, il leur expliquait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux, qu'il voulait simplement passer des moments agréables. Il était gentil, poli, sympa, prévenant, galant et tous les autres adjectifs que n'importe quelle femme voudrait voir chez un homme. Alors inévitablement, toutes les filles finissaient par tomber amoureuses de lui et ouais, il en a brisé des cœurs, comme tu dis. Mais au moins, il était honnête. Moi… j'étais un véritable salaud.

Harry l'observa avec de grands yeux, visiblement choqué par le terme. Tout le monde s'était bien gardé de lui parler de cette facette de son parrain et Sirius savait que c'était à lui de dire la vérité. Il lui devait bien ça et puis à quinze ans passés, Harry était largement en âge de comprendre.

\- Quand Ding' disait que je draguais n'importe qui et que j'étais sorti avec les trois quart des filles de l'école… c'était vrai. Et contrairement à James, je leur mentais, je les trompais, je leur faisais tout un tas de promesses alors que je savais très bien que je ne les tiendrais jamais et je les rejetais quand elles venaient pleurer ensuite. Je jouais avec elles. D'ailleurs, un conseil, évite franchement cette technique pour séduire : ça ne marche absolument pas.

\- Tu m'étonnes que ça ne marche pas… Et j'ferais jamais ça ! s'indigna l'adolescent. Déjà que j'ai galéré pour inviter Cho au bal de la Saint Valentin… marmonna-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? questionna Sirius en levant un sourcil amusé. Parce que tu sors avec une fille ? Tiens donc, je n'étais pas au courant de ça…

\- C'est… compliqué, je l'ai juste invité et…. je… et on parlait de toi, d'abord ! bafouilla Harry en rougissant. Pourquoi t'étais comme ça ?

\- À cause de Sélène, grommela le Maraudeur.

\- C'est à dire ?

Sirius serra les dents, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'expliquer toute l'histoire. Mais il s'était tellement conduit comme un abruti fini que, peu importe la façon dont il présentait la chose, ça paraissait toujours aussi lamentable.

\- Sélène… commença-t-il lentement, était ma meilleure amie. Dès notre première année, elle était plus proche de moi que de James ou Remus même si elle les adorait. On a passé un nombre incalculable de nuits à discuter dans la salle commune parce qu'on arrivait pas à dormir ni l'un ni l'autre et c'était nous qui faisions le lien entre nos amis. Ça faisait râler James et Lily d'ailleurs, ricana-t-il, parce qu'ils étaient obligés de passer du temps ensemble à cause de nous. Tout à l'heure, je te parlais du bal : James avait voulu inviter Lily donc, Remus avait demandé à Kany, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore en couple, Peter était avec sa copine. Et Sélène et moi, on y est allés ensemble. Personne ne trouvait ça étrange, les gens savaient qu'on traînait tout le temps à deux. Pourtant, c'est à ce foutu bal que les choses ont commencé à déraper. Par ma faute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda impatiemment Harry.

\- J'ai joué au con, admit Sirius. Tu vois, déjà à ce moment-là, les filles me tournaient autour et moi je voulais juste prendre du bon temps. Et le soir du bal, tout le monde était là, en train de danser, de boire, de rire… Sélène s'amusait comme une folle, elle me regardait avec son immense sourire et j'ai eu peur… j'ai eu peur qu'elle se fasse des idées. Qu'elle veuille plus. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, affligé au souvenir de son comportement débile. Si ce soir-là Sélène m'avait demandé de la suivre, de passer la nuit avec elle, j'aurais accepté sans hésiter. Mais est-ce que j'aurais été là le lendemain ? Le jour d'après ? interrogea le Maraudeur d'une voix tourmentée.

\- Ça partait d'une bonne intention alors ! contesta son filleul. C'était ta meilleure amie, tu ne voulais pas la faire souffrir…

Sirius ricana méchamment.

\- Ça c'est l'excuse que je m'étais donnée, ouais ! Mais bref, on va prendre les choses dans l'ordre. Donc, le bal. J'ai voulu faire comprendre à Sélène que je n'étais pas un mec assez bien pour elle et je me suis dit que si je lui montrais qui j'étais vraiment, comment je me comportais avec les filles, elle comprendrait et arrêterait de s'imaginer qu'il pouvait y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Alors…

\- Alors tu t'es mis à sortir avec n'importe qui pour lui faire voir, termina Harry à sa place, visiblement consterné par l'attitude pitoyable de son parrain. C'est…

\- C'était complètement débile, oui, je sais ! l'arrêta Sirius. Sûrement l'une des pires idées que j'ai jamais eu et ça n'a pas été en s'arrangeant. Pendant un temps j'ai cru que ça avait marché, Sélène s'est un peu éloignée et même si ça me rendait triste, je me disais qu'au moins je ne risquais plus de lui faire de mal. Puis on a commencé notre cinquième année et un jour, je me suis rendu compte que le problème ce n'était pas Sélène, ça ne l'avait jamais été. C'était moi.

\- Toi ? répéta Harry, perplexe.

\- Moi. C'était moi qui la regardais d'une manière tout sauf amicale, moi qui ne supportais pas qu'elle adresse la parole à un autre mec, moi qui crevais d'envie de l'embrasser à chaque fois que je le voyais… Encore et toujours moi.

\- Tu étais amoureux, énonça doucement le Gryffondor.

\- Complètement et désespérément amoureux, reconnut sans mal le Maraudeur. Probablement depuis bien avant toute cette histoire de bal. Sauf que je refusais totalement de l'admettre ou simplement de l'envisager. Et même le jour où j'ai compris, j'ai continué à me voiler la face parce que c'était plus facile de se dire que tout venait de Sélène et au moins je pouvais la protéger de moi-même. Alors j'ai décidé de la repousser définitivement même si ça allait me faire souffrir. J'avais tellement peur, d'abord qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour moi et ensuite, en admettant qu'elle veuille bien me laisser une chance, du mal que j'aurais pu lui faire. Ma conduite a encore empiré, je couchais à droite à gauche, je m'affichais avec cinq filles à la fois… Le pire, c'est que même maintenant, je ne regrette pas la façon dont je me suis comporté avec elles. Je m'en fichais totalement, tout ce qui comptait c'était Sélène. Et je me suis montré infect avec elle, encore et encore, je voulais qu'elle craque, qu'elle refuse d'avoir affaire à moi. Ça a fonctionné à merveille et, putain ce que ça faisait mal, termina douloureusement Sirius. Même James n'y comprenait plus rien. Tu imagines, un jour on était les meilleurs amis du monde et le lendemain, boum, je lui hurlais dessus en l'insultant au beau milieu de la salle commune. Et j'avais tellement travaillé dur pour parfaire mon image de Don Juan sans cœur que James et les autres n'ont pas imaginé une seule seconde que c'était ça la cause du problème. Le souvenir de Rogue, c'était à cette période.

\- Comment ça s'est terminé alors ? Je suppose que ça a bien dû s'arranger à un moment…

\- C'est allé mieux plus tard, oui. Comme James et Lily, on est vraiment sortis ensemble en septième année. Sirius fronça les sourcils. C'était une année étrange de toute manière.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le Survivant.

\- J'en sais rien, marmonna Sirius. C'est flou dans ma tête… Je me rappelle seulement qu'on a commencé l'année sans prof de défense contre les forces du Mal, parce que Dumbledore n'avait rencontré personne qui convenait. Au final, on s'est retrouvés avec deux profs en même temps et ils étaient à peine plus vieux que nous en plus ! Un rouquin et une fille blonde… Je ne pourrais pas t'en dire plus, j'arrive même pas à me souvenir de leurs noms ou de leurs têtes. Et puis y'avait d'autres choses bizarres cette année-là mais…

Il secoua la tête maudissant pour la énième fois Azkaban de lui avoir embrouillé ses souvenirs à ce point. Il avait beau faire un effort de mémoire, rien d'autre ne lui revenait que quelques scènes éparses.

\- Voilà, conclut l'Animagus avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu connais toute l'histoire maintenant.

\- Vraiment ? insista son filleul en le fixant d'un regard pénétrant. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Il lui retourna une grimace d'incompréhension et Harry enchaîna : oh allez, tu as parlé vite fait de vos premières années, de la quatrième, la cinquième, la septième… Mais pas la sixième. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en sixième année ? s'obstina Harry.

Sirius retint un gémissement contrarié. L'adolescent était beaucoup, beaucoup trop perspicace. Et lui n'avait aucune envie de parler des événements de la sixième année. L'année où tout avait basculé. Mais…

\- J'ai montré à Rogue le passage sous le Saule Cogneur, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai montré à Rogue le passage sous le Saule Cogneur, répéta Sirius plus distinctement.

\- J'avais oublié cette histoire… murmura Harry, effaré. Merlin Sirius, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça…? Lupin avait raconté que tu avais voulu faire une blague à Rogue, lui faire peur… Ça aurait pu tellement mal tourner ! Les poings crispés, Sirius garda sagement le silence, même si Harry attendait manifestement une réaction. Mais dis quelque chose ! s'énerva-t-il. Enfin même quelqu'un que tu détestes, tu ne l'envoies pas rencontrer un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune, comme ça sans raison, juste pour t'amuser ! Il y eut un temps de silence puis… Y'avait une raison, réalisa soudainement le jeune homme. C'était pas juste une blague, c'est… tu voulais _vraiment_ le tuer…

Il le dévisagea comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, comprenant visiblement à quel point Sirius pouvait être dangereux. Le Maraudeur sauta sur ses pieds et plongea les mains dans ses poches, s'approchant lentement de son filleul.

\- Je te fais peur, Harry…? souffla-t-il avec nonchalance.

Le Gryffondor déglutit avec difficulté avant de secouer frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Pourtant… ouais, je voulais le tuer, révéla Sirius d'un ton empli de haine. Tu vois, ton parrain aurait vraiment pu devenir un assassin finalement. Il éclata de son rire rauque, un rire un peu fou, puis leva les yeux au ciel face à l'air apeuré de son filleul. Fais pas cette tête-là, Harry, je plaisante. Enfin, non je ne plaisante pas mais il y avait une raison comme tu dis, il l'a cherché ce salopard. Il s'est passé… quelque chose cette année-là, je ne peux pas te dire quoi précisément mais c'était la faute de Rogue. Sélène et Ralph Simons se sont retrouvés embarqués dans cette histoire et… j'aurais préféré qu'ils ne soient pas impliqués mais tout est allé trop vite. Ils y ont été mêlés avant même que moi je ne comprenne vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Après ça, ils n'ont plus jamais voulu entendre parler de Rogue ni l'un ni l'autre et avec Sélène, on s'est à nouveau rapprochés à cette période-là.

\- Vous vous êtes rapprochés alors que tu as voulu tuer son frère…? s'exclama Harry en frissonnant.

\- Ce n'était plus son frère à partir de là, corrigea Sirius, le regard noir. Avec ce qu'il a fait… Elle ne le considérait plus comme un membre de sa famille, il n'était plus rien pour elle.

\- D'accord… prononça Harry. D'accord mais… ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça, si ?! Vous aviez seize ans, c'était sûrement juste un truc d'adolescents. Et ça ne change rien au fait qu'avant tout ça, Rogue n'avait rien fait pour attiser votre haine à ce point. Tu pourrais peut-être t'excuser, au moins pour l'avoir humilié en permanence ! Et même pour le coup du Saule Cogneur, lui dire que tu étais en colère, que tes actes ont dépassé ta pensée et…

\- Non, asséna fermement Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ? s'insurgea son filleul.

\- Parce que je n'en pense pas un mot. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je n'ai pas agi par impulsion, seulement sous le coup de la colère, je voulais vraiment qu'il meure et c'est ce que je veux encore maintenant. Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Enfin si. Je regrette de m'être servi de Remus, c'était stupide, inconscient, j'aurais juste dû faire le boulot moi-même, gronda le Maraudeur. Je lui ai demandé pardon au moins un milliard de fois pour ça mais je ne m'excuserais jamais auprès de Rogue. C'était justifié et s'il était mort ce soir-là, ça aurait été une grande avancée pour le bien de l'humanité. Je peux concevoir que son souvenir t'a dérangé, j'ai essayé de t'expliquer au maximum comment on en est arrivés là et peut-être que toutes les brimades qu'il a endurées à cause de nous te paraissent injustes mais Rogue a largement prouvé par la suite qu'il méritait tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir. Si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement les mêmes choses et tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cette pourriture va crever dans la pire des souffrances.

Sans un mot, Harry se leva et lui jeta un regard de pure incompréhension mêlée de rage, avant de sortir de la cuisine, claquant la porte derrière lui avec force. Sirius s'appuya lourdement contre la table et sortit une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais dû lui expliquer toute la situation ? s'interrogea-t-il à mi-voix. Sélène… je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre là où tu es mais… Est-ce que même à l'époque, j'aurais dû tout raconter à James ? C'était tellement compliqué. Et pour ce à quoi ça a servi au final…

Les derniers jours de vacances n'eurent rien de très agréable pour Sirius. Harry lui faisait la tête, Valya faisait la tête à Harry… Les deux adolescents étaient d'une humeur massacrante, qui rejaillissait sur tous les occupants du Square Grimmaurd. Paradoxalement, ni Valya ni Harry ne semblaient avoir envie de retourner à Poudlard pour autant et la perspective de devoir supporter Rogue en cours les rendait grognons au possible. L'Animagus songea avec délectation que le Serpentard allait souffrir, sa fille et son filleul n'allaient certainement pas se laisser mater facilement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont ils irradiaient de colère dès que le nom de Rogue apparaissait dans une conversation et il était difficile de savoir qui était le plus remonté des deux. En effet, si Harry ne cautionnait absolument pas les anciennes actions de son père et son parrain, il tolérait encore moins que Rogue s'en soit pris à Valya, ordre de Dumbledore ou pas. En bref, l'atmosphère dans la maison était lourde de tension et Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire pour y remédier. Il avait de l'expérience avec les nourrissons, les bambins d'un ou deux ans et les jeunes enfants. Mais les ados en crise, c'était une première. C'est seulement le dimanche matin que le climat s'égaya un peu, lorsque Tonks revint enfin de l'hôpital.

\- Salut la compagnie ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade en passant le seuil, trébuchant au passage sur ses propres pieds.

Charlie Weasley, qui s'était proposé pour la ramener de Ste Mangouste, la rattrapa de justesse et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les cheveux de sa jeune cousine passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il sortit sa baguette et stupéfixa d'un geste nonchalant le portrait de sa mère qui s'était _encore_ mis à hurler. Il serra brièvement la jeune femme dans ses bras en souriant, avant de l'entraîner à la cuisine où les adolescents prenaient encore leur petit-déjeuner. Hermione et Ginny se rependirent aussitôt en exclamations chaleureuses, contentes de retrouver Tonks avec qui elles avaient sympathisée durant l'été. Les garçons Weasley s'empressèrent de la saluer également, quoique plus sobrement.

\- Et sinon, lança Sirius d'une voix forte, Harry boude depuis deux jours donc tu auras de la chance si tu as droit à un bonjour et je te présente ma fille, Valya, qui fait la tête également. Comme tu peux le voir, l'ambiance est au beau fixe, railla-t-il d'un air goguenard.

\- Haha, très drôle, papa, bougonna la jeune blonde, le nez plongé dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Enchantée, marmonna-t-elle à l'adresse de la Métamorphomage. Et merci pour la figurine d'Éclair de Feu.

\- Ouais ouais, salut Tonks, grommela Harry. Merci pour le cadeau, c'était sympa.

\- Alors les petits jeunes, quoi de beau depuis le temps ? questionna Tonks en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Vous êtes pressés de retourner à Poudlard ce soir ?

Elle reçut pour toute réponse des murmures enthousiastes ainsi que deux grognements indistincts.

\- Oula, sujet sensible chez les Potter et Black junior, lui murmura Sirius, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

\- Mais enfin comment tu fais pour être aussi en forme en sortant de l'hôpital…? gémit Harry, visiblement peu séduit par son entrain matinal.

\- Il faut bien revenir dans la course, _Harry boy_ , répliqua Tonks avec un sourire resplendissant. Et puis j'ai eu de la chance, un charmant garçon s'est _très_ bien occupée de moi… ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en direction de Charlie Weasley.

Le rouquin se mit à rougir et l'Animagus étouffa un rire. Si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait, Tonks allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Et toi Remus ? interpella-t-elle. Toujours pas de jolie jeune femme pour te tenir compagnie ?

\- Je suis fiancé, rappela le loup-garou d'un ton doux.

\- Mais pas marié, contredit Sirius en lui assénant une grande claque dans le dos. Un de ces jours Lunard, tu devrais vraiment songer à aller voir ce que devient Kany…

\- Toi non plus tu n'es pas marié, Sirius, souligna son ami, visiblement peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet de sa fiancée.

Le Maraudeur éclata de rire.

\- Bien sûr que si je suis marié !

Remus l'observa fixement comme s'il doutait de sa santé mentale.

\- Sirius… commença-t-il lentement, tu n'es PAS marié. Tu avais fait ta demande mais vous… vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de vous marier, tu te souviens ?

\- Arrête Lunard, c'est pas drôle, protesta Sirius, perdant son sourire.

\- Mais je ne rigole pas ! s'écria Remus, l'air franchement inquiet à présent.

\- Enfin, bien sûr qu'on était mariés ! s'énerva l'Animagus. Comment tu expliques que Sélène portait mon nom sinon ?! Et les enfants ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Vous aviez fait les démarches nécessaires au ministère parce qu'elle ne voulait plus porter le nom de Rogue, affirma le loup-garou.

\- Mais… balbutia Sirius, c'est pas possible… Je m'en souviens Remus, je te jure que je m'en souviens…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Les images de son mariage avec Sélène apparaissaient clairement dans sa tête. James était son témoin bien sûr, Remus, Lily et les autres étaient là également. Sauf… Sauf que dans son esprit, aucun d'eux n'avait vingt ans. Ils paraissaient tous beaucoup plus âgés, environ une trentaine d'années. Remus le fixait toujours d'un air désolé et les adolescents semblaient gênés.

\- T'es pas marié ? intervint soudainement Valya d'un ton perplexe. Mais pourtant je…

\- Tu quoi ? demanda Remus avec patience.

La jeune blonde secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, rien, laissez tomber. Ça n'a pas de sens de toute façon… Je vais me changer, annonça-t-elle avant de se lever et de sortir de la cuisine.

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux, totalement perturbé. Si en plus d'être sujet aux trous de mémoire à cause d'Azkaban, il commençait à avoir des hallucinations, ça devenait franchement alarmant. La fin de la journée fut tout aussi maussade que son commencement et le Maraudeur avait les nerfs à vif, plus personne n'osant l'approcher. Gabriel était retourné à Beauxbatons dans l'après-midi sans même repasser chez lui et Remus devait escorter tous ceux qui partaient pour Poudlard pendant qu'ils prendraient le Magicobus. Plus le moment de partir approchait, plus Harry et Valya semblaient traîner des pieds, trouvant toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas quitter la maison immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils ne purent plus retarder davantage l'heure du départ et qu'ils se rassemblèrent tous dans le hall d'entrée, Sirius s'approcha de son filleul avec hésitation. Il savait que Harry lui en voulait toujours et il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte en restant fâché contre lui. Mais le Gryffondor le devança en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec force.

\- Sirius… commença-t-il, la voix nouée par l'émotion.

\- Ça va aller… On se reverra aux vacances de Pâques, d'accord ? promit l'Animagus malgré sa propre peine.

Harry hocha doucement la tête avant de passer le seuil pour rejoindre les autres qui attendaient déjà devant l'énorme bus violet et Sirius s'avança vers sa fille. La jeune blonde arborait une expression des plus sombres, des étincelles de magie tournoyant autour d'elle par instant.

\- J'ai pas envie d'y aller, admit-elle pour la première fois à haute voix.

Sirius ferma les yeux douloureusement.

\- Je sais… Ça va passer vite, affirma-t-il en se demandant qui il essayait de convaincre.

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Après tout, c'était lui l'adulte et il était bien obligé de se montrer raisonnable.

\- Allez, il est temps, gronda gentiment Remus.

\- Sans moi, merci. On se retrouve à Pré-au-Lard, lâcha Valya en jetant un coup d'œil légèrement méprisant au groupe.

Après un dernier regard immensément triste dans sa direction, la jeune fille pivota sur place, transplanant dans un « CRAC » sonore. Sirius se redressa de toute sa taille, le visage fermé, ses yeux bleus glaciaux irradiant d'une lueur farouche. Il refusait de laisser paraître quoique ce soit. Mais encore une fois, putain ce que ça faisait mal.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Des réactions sur le comportement de Valya et Harry ? De Sirius...? x) Vous étiez plusieurs à attendre la réaction de Harry, est-ce que vous êtes satisfaits ? Des théories sur notre mystérieux Kieran...? :D**

 **Récapitulatif de tous les OC principaux (au cas où certains seraient perdus depuis le temps...^^') :**

 **\- Valyana Céleste Black, dit Valya : Fille de Sirius Black et de Sélène Black, soeur de Severus Rogue. Elle est à Serpentard et elle a encore pas mal de secrets à vous dévoiler ;)**

 **\- Sélène Black : Fiancée de Sirius, mère de Valya, soeur de Severus Rogue. Elle était à Gryffondor. Elle est décédée le 31 décembre 1980... elle apparaitra probablement de temps à autres... :D**

 **\- Ralph Simons : Ancien camarade d'école Serpentard de Sirius, Sélène et les autres, avocat de Valya et éventuellement Harry, père de Gabriel Simons. Il est marié avec son travail.**

 **\- Gabriel Simons : Fils de Ralph Simons, mère inconnue (pour le moment...) Valya le considère comme son petit frère. Il est en quatrième année à Beauxbatons et il a sauté une classe.**

 **\- Kieran : Mystérieux jeune loup-garou, protégé de Fenrir Greyback. Il porte la Marque des Ténèbres. Parents inconnus (pour le moment... :D)**

 **\- Kany Mackenzie : Fiancée de Remus Lupin, cousine de James Potter.**

 **Et divers autres parmi lesquels :**

 **\- La soeur de Sirius**

 **\- Matthew : mystérieux jeune homme sur lequel on ne sait pas grand chose, pour ainsi dire rien pour le moment... x)**

 **\- Julia, Marcus, Cassandre : juste évoqués pour l'instant**

 **\- Clive Avery et les autres enfants de Mangemorts, déjà listés dans des chapitres précédents**

 **\- Les amis de Valya**

 **\- J'en oublie surement... ;)**


	28. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas !**

 **Note : Hello ! Il y a encore quelqu'un par ici ? ;) Bien, après une très - trop - longue pause, je reprends enfin la publication. Voilà donc le chapitre 27, j'espère que ceux qui attendent encore la suite seront contents de retrouver Harry, Drago, Valya et tous les autres. Ce chapitre va apporter pas mal d'explications et de révélations et commence donc au moment de la rentrée des vacances de Noël avec le retour à Poudlard. Toujours un grand merci à Marion et à Corentin pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections et merci à tous les lecteurs, en particulier à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages et qui s'inquiétaient pour la suite. Je change mon rythme de publication et je passe à un chapitre par mois, le prochain chapitre sera donc publié le premier week-end d'août, le dimanche 5 août. Il sera intitulé _La guerre du Serpent_. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! (Je sais que ce n'est pas très marrant quand le rythme de publication est aussi chaotique mais ça me donne vraiment un coup de boost à chaque fois)**

 **Une petite info en passant, pour chaque chapitre, j'ai intégré le titre du morceau de musique qui m'a inspirée ou que j'ai le plus écouté en écrivant, ceux qui veulent peuvent aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur les chapitres précédents.**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent : Le chapitre commençait avec une confrontation entre Voldemort et Kieran, mystérieux jeune homme et loup-garou de son état. Nous avions ensuite les points de vue de Dumbledore et de Rogue, bannis du Square Grimmaurd par Sirius parce qu'ils s'étaient attaqués à Valya avec de la légilimencie. Du côté de Sirius, Valya et Harry justement, nous étions à la veille de la rentrée et après une grosse dispute entre Harry et Valya, c'était au tour de Harry de reprocher à Sirius son comportement envers Rogue.**

 **CHAPITRE.27 : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière ( _Gasoline_ – Halsey)**

* * *

Drago avançait dans le couloir d'un pas pressé. Il s'arrêta brièvement pour observer son reflet dans une vitre. Ses cheveux commençaient à être un peu trop longs, lui tombant sur les yeux et accentuant sa ressemblance avec son père. Il les repoussa soigneusement vers l'arrière et lissa les plis de sa chemise. Il ne pouvait rien contre les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux ou les tremblements de ses mains mais au moins, il avait déjà l'air un peu plus présentable. Il frappa sèchement contre une porte, prenant soin d'attendre l'autorisation avant d'entrer.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander, Père…? s'enquit-t-il avec hésitation en passant le seuil.

Lucius le toisa d'un regard froid.

\- Drago. Assied-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune blond s'empressa d'obéir, la gorge nouée à l'idée de ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus.

\- Bien… reprit Lucius. J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi. Il se trouve que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé qu'il était temps que nous cessions notre _inactivité_. Dans quelques jours, nos rangs grandiront à nouveau. Dans quelques jours, les plus anciens des Mangemorts seront libres ! Tu seras sûrement ravi de pouvoir rencontrer ta tante, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago s'efforça de garder un visage impassible mais il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Il avait bien compris ce que cela signifiait. Le Lord Noir allait lancer une attaque sur Azkaban. Et la seule perspective que Bellatrix Lestrange se retrouve lâchée dans la nature l'emplissait d'effroi. Peter lui avait toujours décrit cette femme comme une psychopathe complètement folle et Merlin pouvait témoigner qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Le Serpentard se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise tandis que Lucius continuait :

\- Ainsi, j'ai pris la décision d'avancer ta présentation. J'avais prévu d'attendre ton anniversaire mais je suis certain que le Maître acceptera de faire une exception. Tu pourras recevoir la Marque dès les vacances de Pâques. Bien évidemment, tu n'auras plus besoin de retourner à Poudlard ensuite.

Les traits du blond se figèrent dans une expression d'horreur absolue. C'était un cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il avait évité de trop penser au moment où il serait marqué. Mais il avait toujours cru qu'il avait encore du temps, au moins jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Et si Lucius ne voulait même plus le laisser repartir à l'école… Heureusement, ce dernier lui tournait le dos et n'avait rien remarqué de son état. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.

\- Père… Avez-vous déjà fait part de votre demande au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Lucius se retourna lentement, l'observant avec dureté.

\- Non. Pas encore. C'est une faveur qu'il nous accorderait, j'attends le moment opportun… Cela te poserait-il un problème, _Drago_ ?

Drago soupira de soulagement, le plus discrètement possible. Au moins il lui restait une chance. Et il était temps de faire ce pour quoi il était le plus doué : jouer la comédie. Il carra les épaules au maximum, laissant un rictus glacial se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Je refuse ! cracha-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles aux BUSE, j'ai déjà commencé mes révisions. Je refuse d'abandonner. J'aurais besoin d'étudier davantage encore pendant les vacances de Pâques ! Et les ASPIC ?! Vous voulez donc pour fils un ignare, tout juste bon à ramper aux pieds du Lord sans lui être d'une quelconque utilité ? Un mouton aussi stupide que Crabbe ou Goyle ? Je croyais que les Malefoy avaient encore un minimum de dignité !

La gifle qui s'écrasa sur sa joue le fit trébucher tellement elle fut violente.

\- _ENDOLORIS_ !

L'adolescent tomba au sol, les dents serrées. Il était habitué à la brûlure du Doloris. Il en avait tellement reçu qu'il n'en ressentait même plus entièrement les effets. Et malgré la douleur tout de même présente, avec un petit effort de volonté il pouvait parfaitement s'empêcher de crier. Ce qui mettait Lucius en rage. Drago se crispa en encaissant un maléfice Cuisant au beau milieu du torse. Un sortilège de Découpe lui cingla les côtes, puis un autre un peu plus bas et il sentit sa chemise s'imbiber de sang. Sa tête cogna à terre et son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrit sous le choc. Lucius l'empoigna brusquement par le col pour le relever.

\- Ne. Me. Parle. Plus. Jamais. Sur. Ce. Ton, tu entends ?! siffla-t-il.

Le dos collé contre le mur, Drago acquiesça difficilement. Cette fois, il ne chercha même plus à dissimuler la haine qu'il ressentait. S'il avait un jour considéré cet homme comme son père, ce n'était plus le cas depuis bien longtemps. L'autre le lâcha et il recula prestement, se dépêchant de se mettre hors de portée. Il se redressa avec arrogance, refusant de montrer sa douleur ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- Ceci dit… poursuivit Lucius, tu n'as pas tort. Tu n'auras évidemment pas besoin de chercher un travail à la fin de tes études mais pour gérer les affaires de la famille, certaines connaissances peuvent t'être profitables. Et même aux côtés du Maître… Je ne suis pas persuadé que Poudlard puisse t'apprendre tout ce qui te serait utile mais sortir major de ta promotion ne pourrait qu'augmenter notre prestige. Il hocha sèchement la tête. Très bien. Ta présentation officielle devant le Lord se déroulera donc pendant les vacances d'été, comme prévu. Et j'intercéderais pour que tu puisses terminer ta scolarité. Mais je te préviens, Drago, si tu n'obtiens pas les notes maximales, je te jure que je te ferais regretter d'être né ! cracha-t-il.

Dans un dernier mouvement de provocation, Drago leva le menton sans prendre la peine de répondre mais Lucius ne parut pas en tenir compte.

\- Maintenant, disparais de ma vue, le congédia-t-il simplement. Peter te conduira à Pré-au-Lard ce soir. Ne sois pas en retard.

Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se précipita hors du bureau. Il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre, se laissant tomber par terre contre sa porte. Lorsqu'il était seul, il ne parvenait plus à faire semblant. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se mentir à lui-même. Et là, il était suffisamment lucide pour reconnaître qu'il se trouvait en très mauvaise posture. La respiration sifflante, Drago mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer puis parvint finalement à se relever. Il déboutonna sa chemise avec lenteur, s'approchant du miroir pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts. Deux larges coupures s'étalaient sur son torse par-dessus les cicatrices plus anciennes, et la brûlure provoquée par le maléfice Cuisant était encore à vif. Une autre entaille barrait son sourcil droit. Drago grimaça, ennuyé. Il avait déjà subi des corrections bien pires que celle-là mais il s'en serait quand même bien passé. Enfin, tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était qu'il avait réussi à repousser l'échéance de la présentation.

\- Drago ?

L'adolescent sursauta violemment, se retournant d'un bond.

\- Peter ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, dérangeant ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, tandis que l'homme refermait la porte et s'appuyait contre le battant.

\- Nom d'une gargouille, Drago, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore…?

\- Il… il veut que je prenne la Marque ! craqua le jeune blond, incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps. Il comptait demander à Tu-sais-qui de faire ma présentation pendant les vacances de Pâques. J'ai réussi à gagner du temps, jusqu'à cet été, mais… après je n'aurais plus le choix !

Peter croisa les bras, impassible.

\- Et ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?! s'écria Drago. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je n'ai aucun moyen d'y échapper, je finirais par être marqué !

\- Et ça te pose un problème ? répliqua tranquillement Peter.

\- Tu sais bien que oui ! s'emporta le jeune homme.

\- Vraiment…? Jusqu'à maintenant, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça pourtant. Et tu savais bien que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, ça ne devrait pas te surprendre à ce point.

\- J'évitais d'y penser, c'est tout ! gronda Drago.

Il se sentait terriblement démuni à cet instant. Pourquoi est-ce que Peter ne comprenait pas à quel point sa situation était grave ?

\- J'ai… je ne veux pas me traîner à ses pieds… balbutia-t-il. Il est dangereux. Il torture tout le monde, il traite les Mangemorts comme des esclaves ! Il va en faire évader certains d'Azakaban…

\- J'ai entendu parler de ça, oui, agréa Peter du bout des lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à Bellatrix, gémit le Serpentard. Avec toutes les histoires que tu m'as racontées… Je suis sûr qu'elle est encore plus cinglée que Tu-sais-qui !

\- Moi non plus je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à nouveau affaire à Bellatrix, grimaça Peter. Mais sinon… si ça te dérange à ce point tu n'as qu'à aller voir Dumbledore, il pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour toi.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'affola Drago. C'est ma vie ici ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais remettre les pieds au manoir, je vais me faire lyncher ! Si Père l'apprend… Et puis je ne vais tout de même pas rejoindre le côté de Saint Potter et compagnie !

Jamais le regard de Peter n'avait été aussi méprisant qu'à cet instant.

\- Donc en résumé, tu ne veux pas prendre la Marque pour ne pas te soumettre et te faire torturer mais tu ne veux pas aller demander de l'aide à l'Ordre du Phénix parce que tu as la trouille de renoncer à ta petite vie confortable et… parce que tu te trouves trop bien pour eux ? Orgueil et peur, deux excellentes motivations, vraiment… railla-t-il. Il lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre puis ajouta : un de ces jours, Drago, il va vraiment falloir que tu choisisses ton camp.

\- Parce que toi tu as choisi peut-être ?! s'agaça l'adolescent.

Peter fondit sur lui, ses traits tendus sur une expression glaciale.

\- J'ai choisi, affirma-t-il d'un ton dur. J'ai choisi de tout faire pour protéger ma famille mais je ne suis sûrement pas dans le camp de Voldemort. Drago broncha en entendant le nom du mage noir, ce qui parut rendre Peter plus furieux encore. Toi, cracha-t-il en le pointant du doigt, tu es juste un petit con égoïste qui espère tout avoir. Sauf que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, tu dois faire des sacrifices dans la vie ! J'ai sacrifié mes meilleurs amis, tu n'es même pas capable de te remettre en question ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de clamer à quel point ton père te pourrit l'existence mais tu n'as pas le courage de te tirer d'ici ?! Tu dis que tu le détestes mais tu continues à gober et à répéter comme un perroquet toutes les idioties qu'il te raconte sur les « sang-de-bourbe » ! Tu joues au caïd, au petit roi de Serpentard, tu te pavanes partout comme si le monde t'appartenait… Et après tu viens me dire la bouche en cœur « je veux devenir Mangemort mais attention, je ne veux pas être traité comme un esclave » ?!

\- MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE UN MANGEMORT ! hurla Drago de toutes ses forces.

Horrifié, il prit conscience trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qu'il avait hurlé en pensée tant de fois et qu'il venait enfin d'admettre à voix haute. Peter l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu ne veux pas… répéta-t-il lentement.

Le Serpentard inspira profondément. Maintenant qu'il avait craché le morceau, autant continuer.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un Mangemort. Je me fous complètement des Moldus, de « ces idioties sur les sang-de-bourbe », je me fous de cette guerre ! J'AI PAS DEMANDÉ À ÊTRE ENTRAINÉ LÀ-DEDANS, PAS PLUS QUE TOI, PAS PLUS QUE POTTER N'A DEMANDÉ À AVOIR CETTE CICATRICE SUR LE FRONT ! TU NE VOIS PAS QU'ON N'A PAS LE CHOIX, QU'ON EST JUSTE COINCÉS DANS UN TRUC QUI NOUS DÉPASSE COMPLÉTEMENT ?! ET MOI, LE SIMPLE FAIT D'ÊTRE NÉ M'A RETIRÉ LE CHOIX ! Tu peux me traiter d'égoïste, de petit con et de tout ce que tu veux mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je suis né du mauvais côté…? gémit-t-il avec désespoir. C'est toute ma vie, tout ce qu'on m'a appris ! Pourtant, j'ai refusé d'y croire tout de suite, j'ai fait un effort pour essayer de comprendre, de changer ! Mais c'était avant. Il l'a tuée, Peter ! IL A TUÉ LA SEULE PERSONNE QUI ME DONNAIT L'IMPRESSION D'ÊTRE QUELQU'UN DE BIEN, QUI NE ME FAISAIT PAS ME SENTIR COMME UN MINABLE TOUT JUSTE BON À SUIVRE SES TRACES ! ET MAINTENANT ELLE EST MORTE !

Incapable de se retenir, Drago sentit des sanglots monter dans sa poitrine et pour la première fois, il réalisa. Sa meilleure amie d'enfance était morte. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Il avait vu pourtant, le petit corps sans vie couvert de sang, que Lucius lui avait exhibé sous le nez tel un trophée, pour lui montrer le sort qu'il réservait aux prisonniers qui essayaient de s'échapper. Mais le choc avait été tellement grand que son esprit avait occulté toute la situation, refusant d'assimiler. Et aujourd'hui, la réalité lui revenait en pleine figure tel un boomerang. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et sans plus se soucier de la présence de Peter, l'adolescent pleura encore plus fort. Un bras réconfortant s'enroula autour de ses épaules et il fut attiré contre le torse de l'homme. Après de longues minutes, Drago se recula et s'effondra sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire…? souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée. Comment est-ce que je peux continuer, me détourner de Lucius ? Elle était la seule à m'avoir laissé une chance ! Je suis tout seul maintenant !

\- Tu n'es pas seul, contredit Peter. Je suis là.

Le jeune blond détourna les yeux avec gêne.

\- Lucius… il n'est plus mon père depuis longtemps. Je l'ai considéré comme tel pendant un moment mais au final, est-ce qu'il s'est déjà vraiment soucié de ce qui pouvait m'arriver ? A part pour être sûr que je ne jette pas la honte sur la famille Malefoy ? Le seul qui est un père pour moi, c'est toi, conclut-il avec embarras. Je… je ne veux pas que des gens meurent, pas plus que quand j'avais huit ans ! reprit-il tandis que Peter s'asseyait à ses côtés. Surtout pas pour une idéologie aussi vide de sens ! Sauf que je ne peux rien faire !

\- Mais si tu continues comme ça, alors c'est toi qui deviendras leur meurtrier, proféra doucement Peter.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, protesta le Serpentard, je…

\- On a toujours le choix, asséna l'homme. Le choix existe, Drago. Il est peut-être injuste, horrible, difficile, mais il est là.

Drago releva la tête pour le regarder, terrifié par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- D'accord… murmura-t-il. D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?! Je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard… il est effrayant. Peut-être pas autant que Tu-sais-qui mais il l'est, vraiment. Il sait comment manipuler les gens. Même Rogue… contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit du côté des Mangemorts…

\- C'est vrai, confirma Peter. À bien y réfléchir, je doute qu'impliquer Dumbledore soit une bonne idée. Il ne fait rien si on ne lui donne pas quelque chose en retour, marmonna-t-il amèrement. Dans le meilleur des cas, il te ferait probablement devenir un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Humm… pourquoi pas Harry Potter ?

\- Tu sais que Potter ne me supporte pas et c'est réciproque. Il ne me croirait jamais, il penserait que c'est juste une blague, un sale tour supplémentaire que je veux lui jouer…

Drago contempla sa chambre en reniflant, cherchant désespérément une solution. Ses possibilités étaient limitées. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire confiance aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour l'instant et il aurait préféré parler à quelqu'un de son âge. Potter n'était pas une option, Granger et Weasley encore moins. Nott peut-être ? Mais s'il devait vraiment s'extirper des griffes de son père et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il doutait que le châtain ait les ressources nécessaires pour l'aider. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le gros livre qui traînait toujours sur son bureau. _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_.

\- Drago, qui t'a envoyé ça ? questionna Peter en suivant son regard.

\- Valya Black, répondit distraitement l'adolescent.

Il continua de regarder le livre, plongé dans ses pensées. Est-ce que par miracle il se pourrait qu'il ait une toute petite chance…? Et si c'était Black qui pouvait l'aider ? Il se tourna vers Peter, étonné par son manque de réaction. L'homme le fixait avec des yeux grands ouverts, doutant visiblement de sa santé mentale.

\- Drago… commença-t-il lentement. Je ne voudrais pas te contrarier mais Valya Black est morte.

\- Non, justement, assura le jeune blond avec un grognement. Il avait oublié ce détail et la réapparition soudaine de Black était tellement surréaliste que c'était difficile à expliquer. Tu crois qu'elle est morte depuis quatorze ans, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ?! Non, c'est…

\- Sauf qu'en fait, elle n'est pas morte ! coupa Drago sans lui prêter attention. Elle est arrivée à Poudlard le jour de la rentrée et… Drago émit un rire nerveux. Et elle a mis un putain de bordel. Elle est à Serpentard et on partage les appartements des préfets. Le problème, c'est qu'elle me déteste. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais mais… je ne sais pas trop au final… Elle m'a envoyé ce livre. Alors peut-être que…

\- Eh bien, énonça Peter comme s'il cherchait ses mots, si tu penses que c'est ça la solution… Va lui parler. Il se leva brusquement. Tu devrais finir de préparer tes affaires, on part dans dix minutes.

Il sortit sans rien ajouter d'autre, laissant le Serpentard complètement incertain face à ce changement de comportement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago traînait des pieds dans l'allée du manoir, ses bagages lévitant devant lui. Peter, soigneusement enveloppé dans une cape de voyage, rabattit son capuchon sur son visage. Il empoigna sa malle avant de le prendre par le bras et de les faire transplaner. Ils atterrirent à Pré-au-Lard, non loin du portail de Poudlard, dans un coin un peu à l'écart. Peter le dévisagea étrangement.

\- Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?

Drago hocha la tête, abattu par cette journée désastreuse. Il s'avança vers les grilles, avant de stopper net, gelé sur place. Certains élèves, notamment des Nés-Moldus, qui avaient voulu rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes, étaient obligés de prendre le Poudlard Express pour revenir au château. Les diligences habituelles les avaient donc ramenés jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Et attelés aux diligences, là où l'adolescent n'avait toujours perçu que du vide, se trouvaient d'immenses chevaux à l'apparence squelettique, avec une tête de dragon et des ailes de chauve-souris. Drago se détourna, le cœur en morceaux. Il voyait les Sombrals à présent.

ooo

Peter suivit des yeux le jeune homme qui s'éloignait. Puis, vérifiant que personne ne lui prêtait attention, il prit sa forme Animagus. Il trottina à plusieurs mètres derrière Drago, remontant l'allée qui menait au château. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était risqué. Après tout, il pouvait se faire repérer par n'importe qui mais il espérait que dans le pire des cas, on le prendrait pour l'animal de compagnie d'un élève. Il songea au passage que la sécurité de Poudlard était franchement mauvaise, pour ne pas dire inexistante. Pas étonnant que Sirius ait pu arriver aussi facilement au château après son évasion d'Azkaban, n'importe qui pouvait se débrouiller pour rentrer. Et heureusement pour lui, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu effectuer cette petite visite improvisée. Car ce que Peter voulait voir, c'était si Drago ne s'était pas trompé. Si Valya Black était vivante. L'Animagus se faufila dans les couloirs, atteignant sans mal les cachots. Il savait où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard mais les appartements des préfets, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il tourna en rond pendant un moment et par chance, Drago, qu'il avait perdu de vue, sortit du trou qui se trouvait derrière un portrait, probablement pour aller dîner. Peter se tapit dans le couloir, à demi dissimulé par une armure. Il espérait que la colocataire du jeune blond n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, sinon il était bon pour attendre longtemps.

Au bout d'une heure, des pas retentirent dans le couloir, quelqu'un s'approchant du portrait. Et Peter sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Valya était là, devant lui. Elle avait grandi, évidemment. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et plus clairs, une mèche retombant sur son front. Son teint était plus bronzé et ses taches de rousseur moins marquées, un anneau d'argent était accroché à son oreille gauche. Son visage avait presque totalement perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et ses yeux bleu gris, identiques à ceux de Sirius, brillaient d'une lueur farouche, sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion. Et si ça la rendait peu aisément reconnaissable, le doute n'était pas permis. C'était bien elle. Peter se demanda comment Drago avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte immédiatement et la réponse lui vint en même temps. Le petit garçon de neuf ans avait tellement été traumatisé par la vue du corps ensanglanté, les yeux vides, qu'il devait faire un énorme blocage psychologique. Il était tout bonnement incapable d'associer cette jeune fille au regard glacial, probablement aussi traumatisée que lui, à l'image de la petite fille blonde qui avait pourtant été sa meilleure amie. Sous sa forme animale, Peter secoua la tête. C'était insensé. Lui aussi avait vu le corps, à lui aussi Lucius lui avait fait voir ce qui était arrivé à « la prisonnière ». Puis il pensa que ça n'avait pas dû être bien difficile pour le Mangemort de déterrer le cadavre d'une quelconque gamine des environs et de lui donner l'apparence de Valya à l'aide de quelques sortilèges. Et Drago n'avait jamais su que son amie d'enfance s'appelait Valyana Black. Pour lui, elle avait toujours été surnommée « Lya », Peter y avait veillé. Car Lucius non plus ne savait pas. Oh bien sûr, il avait dû avoir quelques doutes parfois, après tout, même petite Valya ressemblait déjà à sa mère. Mais il n'avait jamais deviné la vérité, pas plus que Walburga et Orion Black.

Sur ce coup-là Regulus Black s'était montré particulièrement ingénieux. Lorsqu'il avait ramené Valya à la maison familiale, il avait fait croire à ses parents qu'elle était sa fille, une fille qu'il avait eue avec une sorcière née-Moldue avec laquelle il avait passé la nuit une fois. Il avait inventé que la mère était morte, qu'il héritait donc de la garde de la fillette et qu'il comptait bien assumer ses erreurs et son rôle de père, peu importait le sang de l'enfant. Walburga et Orion avaient tempêté, hurlé au déshonneur mais ils n'avaient jamais rien pu refuser à Regulus. Quand leur précieux fils était mort, ils s'étaient empressés de refiler le fardeau à Lucius Malefoy, le jeune Mangemort prometteur qui avait épousé la nièce de Walburga. Ils espéraient ainsi qu'il pourrait « s'occuper du problème », ne voulant pas se salir les mains eux-mêmes. Lucius, qui n'avait jamais pu supporter Sirius mais qui jalousait également Regulus pour la fortune de sa famille, avait décidé de garder la petite fille comme prisonnière. Pour lui c'était l'occasion rêvée d'avoir un moyen de pression sur la famille Black, par exemple en révélant au grand jour que Regulus Black s'était compromis avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. En prime, il pouvait se défouler sur l'enfant impure issue de cette union. Mais il avait toujours ignoré sa véritable identité. Pas Peter. Il n'avait été dupe à aucun moment. Il avait aperçu Valya Black à seulement une ou deux reprises et lorsqu'elle n'était encore âgée que d'un an et quelques mais il l'avait facilement reconnue. Et s'il avait eu des doutes, ils avaient été levés par la suite. La petite fille portait autour du coup une chaîne, sur laquelle était enfilée une chevalière en argent surmontée d'une pierre de lune. Et Peter avait toujours vu cette même chaine et cette chevalière autour du cou de Sirius Black. Son ami avait probablement dû la porter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incarcéré à Azkaban et que ses effets personnels soient rendus à sa famille, qui avait sûrement tout remisé dans un coffre sans plus y accorder d'intérêt. Et lorsque Lucius était parti récupérer la fillette au 12, Square Grimmaurd, il avait emmené Peter avec lui. Il avait ricané en disant que, puisqu'il restait enfermé au manoir Malefoy en permanence, il pourrait au moins jouer les baby-sitter, lui-même ne comptant pas approcher l'enfant pour autre chose que « s'amuser ». Peter avait donc été le seul à repérer le collier dissimulé sous les vêtements et il s'était empressé de le fourrer dans sa poche. Il se souvenait d'être resté pendant un temps interminable à contempler cette foutue chevalière, indécis sur la marche à suivre. Parce qu'il connaissait sa particularité. Sirius l'avait enchantée pour que la pierre se soulève lorsqu'on disait le bon mot de passe, révélant un minuscule compartiment secret. Et évidemment, Peter connaissait ce mot de passe. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_. Lorsqu'il s'était décidé à murmurer cette phrase qu'il ne pensait plus avoir le droit de prononcer, la bague s'était ouverte en deux et il avait trouvé un petit papier portant la signature de Regulus Black. L'homme y expliquait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'enfant, sur ses véritables parents… Ainsi que sur le puissant sort de Dissimulation qui masquait la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le front. A cet instant, Peter avait juré de tout faire pour protéger la petite fille autant qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que ça ne rachetait pas le moins du monde ses actions passées mais ça lui donnait au moins une possibilité de faire quelque chose de bien.

L'Animagus revint lentement à la réalité. Valya s'était arrêtée devant le tableau, lui permettant de la détailler de plus près. Il ne parvint pas à retenir un grondement de protestation. Si la jeune blonde semblait clairement en meilleure santé, elle n'avait pas l'air en grande forme pour autant. Son dos raidi, ses épaules basses, ses cernes sombres, tout trahissait sa fatigue. Les manches remontées de son pull laissaient voir des tatouages et de nombreuses cicatrices mais Peter était persuadé que de nouvelles marques étaient venues s'ajouter à toutes celles que lui avait déjà infligées Lucius. Et il se rendit compte que, tout à son examen, il en avait oublié d'être discret. Alertée par le bruit pourtant peu audible, Valya s'immobilisa, tourna brusquement la tête et elle braqua son regard droit sur lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément et il sut qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et bondit au milieu du couloir avant de détaler à toute vitesse, sans tenir compte du « Non ! Attends ! » déchirant qui résonna dans son dos. Le cœur gros, Peter accéléra l'allure, conscient qu'il ne s'était déjà que trop attardé. Si Lucius remarquait son absence… Il fonça dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le parc et le passage sous le Saule Cogneur. C'est seulement lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la Cabane Hurlante qu'il se permit de souffler et de reprendre forme humaine. L'Animagus se demanda alors s'il devait avertir Drago. En effet, il semblait clair que la jeune fille ne lui avait rien dit tout. Et elle devait être particulièrement blessée que le jeune blond ne la reconnaisse pas tout seul. Mais…

D'abord, quoique qu'il dise, Drago ne le croirait jamais. C'était une certitude. Peter le connaissait et il savait que l'adolescent n'était pas prêt à accepter ça. Et puis, il avait une autre raison qui le poussait à garder le silence, une raison bien plus tordue. En imaginant qu'il parvienne à lui faire comprendre que Valya Black et sa meilleure amie d'enfance étaient en fait une seule et même personne, alors Drago se rangerait immédiatement du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si sur le papier ça avait l'air d'être une bonne chose, Peter savait qu'il n'en était rien. Parce qu'il ne le ferait pas pour lui mais pour elle. Or, ce dont Drago avait besoin c'était de comprendre qu'il se condamnait tout seul en restant aux côtés de son père, qu'il menaçait sa vie mais aussi son âme et tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Il devait faire la paix avec lui-même, retrouver le petit garçon courageux et loyal qu'il avait été autrefois, qu'il était sûrement encore quelque part tout au fond de lui, enfoui sous le masque de froideur et d'arrogance. Et l'Animagus était persuadé que le contact avec la jeune blonde ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique… à condition qu'il comprenne tout seul qui elle était réellement. Evidemment, il avait conscience qu'il manipulait l'adolescent, que c'était retors, fourbe et même un peu cruel sur les bords. Mais après tout, on ne passait pas plusieurs années dans un repère de Serpentard sans en garder des traces et ne disait-on pas que la fin justifiait les moyens ? Peter éclata d'un rire sauvage. Malgré l'évasion imminente de Bellatrix Lestrange et tous les autres problèmes qui lui collaient à la peau, c'était la meilleure journée qu'il avait passée depuis longtemps. Parce que Lucius avait menti et que Valya Black était vivante. Parce que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour Drago.

ooo

C'est un Harry d'une humeur massacrante qui se réveilla le lundi matin. Et loin de s'arranger, son état empira encore lorsqu'il réalisa que non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar et que oui, il était bien de retour dans son dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor. Il se leva brusquement, repoussant ses couvertures d'un coup de pied. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là et il comptait bien le faire savoir. De plus, il était fermement décidé à sécher les cours de Rogue, que ce soit ceux de potions ou de défense contre les forces du Mal, malgré les sermons de Hermione. Harry descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner sans attendre personne. Il était tellement de mauvais poil que, pour la première fois, des étincelles de magie rouge et or s'échappèrent de ses mains, tournoyant autour de lui. Il les contempla avec stupéfaction avant de secouer la tête. « Mauvaise influence, Black… », grommela-t-il à voix basse. Valya… C'était son problème numéro un du moment, les numéros deux et trois étant respectivement attribués à Sirius et Ron. Il aurait pu continuer la liste encore longtemps : Hermione, Ginny, Rogue, Voldemort… Mais son top trois était déjà largement suffisant. Quant à cette histoire de Survivants, il ne voulait même pas y penser pour l'instant. Pour ce qui était de la jeune blonde, Harry savait que la situation était plutôt simple à gérer : il fallait juste qu'ils aient une sérieuse discussion. Sauf que la veille au soir, Valya s'était empressée de disparaître dès qu'ils avaient mis les pieds au château et les deux adolescents n'avaient donc pas encore eu l'occasion de régler leur différend. Le cas de Sirius était autrement plus compliqué. Le Gryffondor ne savait pas trop quels étaient ses sentiments à l'égard de son parrain. Il était furieux évidemment, et il ne se remettait toujours pas de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue au sujet de ses parents et de Rogue. Harry n'avait jamais vu Sirius dans un tel état, aussi incontrôlable et meurtrier. Dangereux. Et malgré ce qu'il avait prétendu, l'Animagus lui avait vraiment flanqué la frousse. Rien que l'éclat sauvage dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait de Rogue… Le Survivant ne comprenait pas qu'il reste aussi borné, impossible à raisonner. Il avait imaginé tout un tas de scénarios plus absurdes les uns que les autres sur ce qu'avait pu faire le Serpentard mais il n'avait trouvé aucune raison pouvant justifier ce déferlement de haine et de violence pure. Pourtant, Harry aurait tout donné pour être avec Sirius à cet instant. Il venait de passer les deux meilleures semaines de sa vie avec lui et ce retour à Poudlard était tout simplement une torture.

Harry parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la salle d'histoire de la magie, son premier cours de la matinée. Quelques élèves étaient déjà là, patientant devant la porte, y compris Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière vint immédiatement à sa rencontre tandis que le rouquin se contentait d'un bref signe de tête et d'un sourire crispé. Les premiers jours après la dispute, Harry avait été complètement déboussolé par le comportement de son meilleur ami. La colère avait très vite pris le dessus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste s'excuser ?! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué… Et puis, Harry avait réalisé qu'il avait peut-être simplement besoin de temps car le problème ne venait pas uniquement de Valya. Depuis le début de l'année, il était clair que Ron peinait à trouver sa place, à ses côtés mais aussi par rapport à Hermione, à toute sa fratrie… Hermione et lui-même avaient gagné en indépendance, Ginny en assurance, Bill et Charlie étaient des membres actifs de l'Ordre du Phénix, les jumeaux étaient en train de lancer leur propre affaire et Ron se retrouvait perdu quelque part au milieu. Sixième roue du carrosse, éternel second, éternel suiveur, tout juste bon à être le meilleur ami jaloux et sans valeur du Survivant. Harry n'avait jamais été très psychologue mais il se doutait que le rouquin devait penser quelque chose dans ce goût là. Ron avait besoin de faire le point, de réfléchir, et s'il devait s'éloigner un peu de ses amis pour ça, alors Harry était prêt à le laisser faire. Étrangement, son état avait commencé à s'améliorer vers la fin des vacances, grâce à la présence de Gabriel. Harry n'appréciait pas tellement le jeune châtain mais Ron avait semblé beaucoup plus détendu en sa compagnie alors le Survivant ne faisait aucun commentaire, se contentant d'observer de loin. Et maintenant, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire, tout en montrant qu'il restait là pour son ami : attendre. Par ailleurs, si Hermione avait demandé pardon à Valya presque immédiatement, son attitude avait été tout sauf naturelle et à choisir, Harry préférait des excuses sincères plutôt que faites par obligation. En parlant de Valya… La jeune blonde était là également, appuyée contre le mur, une jambe repliée. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment de la déranger. Les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt et les yeux fermés, elle avait son casque audio plaqué sur les oreilles et quelques étincelles argentées flottaient autour d'elle. L'adolescent finit par se résigner à lui parler plus tard et entra en classe. Le cours d'histoire de la Magie fut aussi ennuyant qu'à l'habitude, avec en plus une Hermione qui se penchait vers lui toutes les dix secondes pour essayer de le convaincre d'aller en Potions ensuite. Elle s'arrêta uniquement lorsque Ron lui fit sèchement remarquer que, pour une fois qu'il essayait de prendre des notes étant donné qu'elle était trop occupée pour le faire elle-même, elle l'empêchait d'écouter. Franchement exaspéré, Harry se dépêcha de sortir sitôt le cours terminé, Valya à quelques mètres devant lui.

\- Au fait, Black, lança une voix forte, merci pour le livre !

La jeune fille s'arrêta net, se retournant lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Drago Malefoy se tenait au beau milieu du couloir, un sourire suffisant plaqué sur les lèvres. Contrairement à l'habitude, il n'était pas encadré par Crabbe et Goyle ou accompagné de Zabini et Parkinson. Mais le reste des Serpentard et des Gryffondor commençaient à sortir de la classe par petits groupes et Harry eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Malefoy… lâcha la jeune fille avec indifférence. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Te remercier pour le livre que tu m'as offert. Je ne savais pas qu'on en était arrivés au point de se faire des cadeaux pour Noël, ricana-t-il, mais l'intention est appréciée.

Le Survivant vit le visage de la jeune Black se figer imperceptiblement.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, claqua-t-elle.

\- Oh allez, insista le blond, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant…

\- Malefoy, je ne t'ai rien offert du tout, coupa sèchement Valya. Arrête ton délire et fous-moi la paix.

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est faux, s'amusa-t-il d'un ton railleur. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, avançant d'un pas. Ça te dirait d'aller… _discuter_ ? proposa-t-il d'un ton suggestif sous les quolibets et les sifflements de la plupart des garçons.

Le regard de la jeune blonde devint aussi noir que de l'encre et elle fondit sur Malefoy.

\- Ecoute moi bien, siffla-t-elle, Je. Ne. T'ai. Rien. Offert, pigé ?! Tu débloques complet ! Non mais tu crois quoi ?! Que j'ai vraiment que ça à foutre de te donner un truc ? MAIS J'EN AI RIEN À BRANLER DE TOI, PUTAIN ! T'ES RIEN DU TOUT MALEFOY, RENTRE TOI ÇA DANS LE CRÂNE !

Harry se frotta le front dans un geste las. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le carnage en train de se dérouler était prévisible depuis le début de la discussion mais maintenant c'était trop tard et il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part rester là et assister au spectacle comme les autres. Valya avait monté en pression au fur et à mesure et n'allait pas tarder à exploser. En effet.

\- T'ES JUSTE UN SALE PETIT CON ÉGOÏSTE ! enchaîna-t-elle. Toujours à penser que le monde tourne uniquement autour de toi… MAIS T'ES RIEN, POUR PERSONNE ! TU SERAS JAMAIS RIEN ! SEULEMENT UN MANGEMORT MINABLE À PEINE CAPABLE DE LÉCHER LES SEMELLES DE L'AUTRE CINGLÉ ! TU VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE TON ENFOIRÉ DE PÈRE, T'ES COMME LUI ET TU LE RESTERAS JUSQU'À LA FIN !

Le Serpentard pâlit et recula comme si elle l'avait giflé, les yeux écarquillés de douleur et d'incompréhension. Cela dura à peine une seconde et Harry n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'ait remarqué. Puis le masque se remit en place et le visage de Malefoy se tordit en une expression de haine intense.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! cracha-t-il. TU M'AS OFFERT CE FOUTU LIVRE ET TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN ! JE NE SAIS PAS QUEL EST TON PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME AVEC MOI MAIS FAUDRAIT QUE TU SONGES À ALLER TE FAIRE SOIGNER, BLACK ! DE QUEL DROIT TU ME PARLES COMME ÇA HEIN ?! T'ES LÀ À TE PAVANER COMME SI TU SAVAIS TOUT MIEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE, TU NE ME CONNAIS MÊME PAS ET TU TE PERMETS DE JUGER MA VIE ? ET JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MON PÈRE !

\- POURQUOI ? ÇA FAIT MAL DE VOIR LA VÉRITÉ EN FACE ?! C'EST DUR DE RECONNAÎTRE QUE TON CHER PAPA EST UN CONNARD DE MANGEMORT ET QUE T'ES JUSTE BON À FINIR COMME LUI ?! hurla la jeune fille en retour.

\- TU NE SAIS RIEN SUR MON PÈRE ! RIEN ! Et tu ferais mieux d'aller t'occuper du tien si tu sais où il est ! Après tout, les Détraqueurs l'ont sûrement rendu encore plus taré qu'il ne l'était et toi, t'es aussi ravagée que lui !

\- C'est toujours mieux que d'être un enfant de salaud dans ton genre, un fils de pute, au premier sens du terme ! JE PRÉFÈRERAIS ENCORE CREVER !

\- ET BEN VAS-Y ALORS, C'EST SÛREMENT PAS À MOI QUE TU VAS MANQUER ! Tu parles de ma mère mais va donc rejoindre la tienne, j'aurais la paix comme ça ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites de toute façon… Je suis sûr que même tes chers parents auraient honte de toi s'ils te voyaient, conclut le blond.

Dans le couloir, plus personne ne pipait mot, les élèves trop hébétés face à la férocité de la discussion. C'était toujours comme ça, pensa Harry avec mépris. A Poudlard, les adolescents étaient friands des ragots, des bagarres et de tout ce qui pouvait animer un tant soit peu leur journée. Il savait comment ça marchait, rien qu'à la moindre altercation entre Malefoy et lui, tout le monde se précipitait pour assister à la scène. Et c'était encore pire avec les duels opposant Valya à Malefoy, plus extrêmes donc plus spectaculaires. Sauf que leurs affrontements dégénéraient presque systématiquement et les élèves se retrouvaient très vite dépassés par leur agressivité. Incapables de gérer une situation qu'ils avaient pourtant eux-mêmes laissée s'installer. Harry posa les yeux sur les deux adolescents qui se toisaient avec une fureur des plus palpable, horrifié et fasciné à la fois. Car le Gryffondor savait qu'ils étaient dangereux tous les deux. Lui, quand il tombait sur Malefoy, ça finissait toujours en une dispute de gamins. Des remarques acérées et s'ils en venaient aux mains, ils se contentaient de quelques sorts rarement au delà du niveau troisième année. C'était à celui qui réussirait à faire perdre des points à l'autre ou à lui faire obtenir une retenue et il y en avait toujours un qui finissait par laisser tomber et accepter la défaite, même si c'était les dents serrées. Pour Harry, le blond était juste un petit con. D'ailleurs, c'était le plus souvent lui qui le provoquait, quand le Survivant se serait bien contenté de l'ignorer.

Mais avec Valya, c'était différent. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, les deux Serpentard devenaient impitoyables. Ils se tenaient tête avec violence, encaissaient les coups en refusant de céder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ne jamais baisser les yeux, ne jamais laisser voir sa faille, ne jamais perdre le contrôle. Montrer qui était le plus fort. C'était ça leur principe, leur motivation. Tout le monde possédait quelque chose qui lui permettait d'avancer, une force qui lui était propre. Hermione avait son intelligence, Ron avait sa loyauté, Ginny avait sa fougue… Harry, lui, ne savait pas trop. Son courage que Rogue qualifiait de stupidité ? Son entêtement peut-être ? Mais ce qui était certain, c'était que ce qui animait Valya et Malefoy, c'était leur rage. Une rage qui les liait et les opposait tout à la fois. Et ça, c'était bien plus destructeur que tout le reste.

Le Gryffondor se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de se poser des questions existentielles ni de faire une étude comportementale. Valya, les poings serrés, les épaules tendues vers l'avant, expira brutalement. Une lueur quasi animale s'alluma dans ses iris, qui avaient perdu leur teinte bleutée pour devenir totalement argentés. Et Malefoy… L'expression fermée, un rictus dédaigneux de façade plaqué sur les lèvres, le Serpentard crispa la mâchoire et avança d'un pas vers elle. La jeune blonde poussa un grognement sourd dans une attitude qui évoqua furtivement à Harry un prédateur s'apprêtant à passer à l'attaque. _Animal_ ? _Prédateur_ …?

\- Oh non, non, non… gémit le Gryffondor, affolé. MALEFOY ! BOUGE DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?! Tu as peur que j'abîme ta petite copine ? se moqua le blond avec humeur.

\- Malefoy… supplia presque Harry. Va t'en d'ici !

Un seul coup d'œil en direction de Valya suffit pour confirmer ses pires craintes. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, le regard dans le vague, ses pupilles d'un noir brillant à présent à la verticale. Ses mains arboraient déjà des griffes puissantes et elle sourit avec bestialité, ses lèvres découvrant des crocs. C'était juste terrifiant et le grondement qui sortit de sa gorge à cet instant n'avait clairement plus rien d'humain. Cela suffit à Malefoy pour qu'il se rende également compte du problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

La suite se déroula en un éclair. Harry se jeta devant le blond au moment où Valya bondissait dans sa direction. Son bras heurta le Serpentard avec suffisamment de force pour le faire trébucher vers l'arrière et le Survivant émit une exclamation de douleur en sentant les griffes déchirer son torse profondément. A genoux au sol, le souffle court et un bras replié contre sa poitrine, Harry fixa la jeune Black. L'argent en fusion de son regard prouvait qu'elle n'était toujours pas dans son état normal. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

\- Harry… souffla-t-elle comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Le Gryffondor tendit un bras vers elle et tenta de se lever malgré la souffrance qui explosa le long de ses côtes. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Valya tourna les talons et s'enfuit purement et simplement, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

ooo

Valya courait sans s'arrêter, se fichant pas mal des cris qui résonnaient dans son dos. Elle eut une pensée pour Harry et accéléra encore l'allure, parcourant les couloirs à toute vitesse. Pas question de retourner là-bas ou elle allait faire un massacre. Son ami pourrait bien tenir quelques heures, pour l'instant l'essentiel c'était qu'elle trouve un endroit isolé avant de perdre totalement le contrôle. La jeune fille déboucha dans le parc du château, continuant de courir. Elle sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes et ses poumons commençaient à la brûler méchamment mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle s'enfonça droit dans la Forêt Interdite. Valya fonça entre les arbres sans se soucier de suivre le sentier. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le château. Parce qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lâcher prise. C'était là, elle le sentait. Le Vengeur en elle hurlait. Il grondait de rage et de haine, fou de colère et obnubilé par une seule idée : tuer Drago. Ses pensées se brouillaient et elle n'arrivait déjà plus à réfléchir correctement. Le Vengeur allait sortir d'une seconde à l'autre. La jeune blonde dérapa sur le sol gelé et couvert de feuilles puis stoppa net en voyant où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait. La clairière qui s'ouvrait devant elle était entourée d'immenses arbres aux feuillages qui se rejoignaient et le ciel gris était visible uniquement au point le plus haut. De grosses pierres gravées de runes étranges étaient disposées devant l'entrée. Valya soupira de soulagement et se précipita pour enjamber le muret d'un bond, avant de s'effondrer à terre en tremblant violemment. Ça ne servait plus à rien de lutter maintenant, les autres étaient en sécurité. Elle pouvait lâcher prise. La jeune fille se crispa en sentant ses crocs et ses griffes s'allonger davantage. La transformation n'était sûrement pas aussi insoutenable que celle d'un loup-garou mais ça restait tout de même douloureux. Elle poussa un ultime grognement de souffrance et déconnecta complètement de la réalité, sombrant dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Valya était allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix. Le ciel était devenu beaucoup plus sombre, indiquant que la nuit était quasiment tombée et qu'elle avait donc passé la journée dans les bois. Elle n'était plus du tout dans la clairière. Ses souvenirs du temps passé sous sa forme de Vengeur étaient complètement flous, elle se rappelait seulement d'avoir erré dans la forêt pendant des heures et n'avait heureusement rencontré personne. La jeune blonde se releva avec difficulté, rampant jusqu'à un arbre. Elle se laissa retomber le dos contre le tronc, les bras enroulés autour des genoux et frissonnant de plus belle. La température frisait les zéros degrés en ce mois de janvier et une épaisse couche de givre recouvrait les feuilles mortes. Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Valya médita sur sa situation. Elle avait sacrément merdé sur ce coup-là.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Drago… souffla-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Elle l'avait blessé de la plus cruelle des manières, autant qu'il l'avait blessée elle. Un prêté pour un rendu, ce n'était que justice après tout. Et pourtant, la jeune fille avait regretté à la seconde même où les mots avaient quitté sa bouche. Elle avait vu le bref éclair de douleur qui était apparu sur le visage du blond. Bref mais tellement intense. Mais merde, ça n'aurait pas dû le toucher autant ! Drago était capable d'encaisser, les attaques verbales l'atteignaient rarement et lorsque c'était le cas, il n'en laissait rien paraître. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle utilisait le sujet de ses parents pour le faire craquer et jusqu'à maintenant, ça n'avait jamais marché. Valya ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour l'affecter à ce point. Ok, elle devait reconnaître que c'était plutôt sa faute à la base. Avoir nié pour le livre c'était lamentable et à cause de ça, Drago était passé pour un crétin devant les autres, ce qui n'avait pas du tout dû lui plaire. Mais en même temps, il l'avait prise par surprise, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il vienne lui parler de ce fichu bouquin au beau milieu du couloir ! Il s'était comporté en parfait connard arrogant, ce qui n'avait finalement rien de surprenant. C'était son attitude habituelle. La jeune blonde avala sa salive avec difficulté, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait qu'elle était juste en train de se chercher des excuses et que la responsabilité lui revenait en premier. Elle venait probablement de foutre en l'air toutes ses chances d'arranger les choses avec Drago et c'était bien fait pour elle. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était évaluer l'étendue des dégâts et elle pressentait qu'ils étaient pires encore que ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Elle savait qu'elle devait foutre la paix à Drago et l'oublier définitivement. Si elle tenait à sa santé mentale, c'était la meilleure solution.

Valya se redressa lentement, frigorifiée. Elle secoua la tête pour faire tomber la neige accumulée dans ses cheveux et le givre qui était accroché à ses sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au château le plus rapidement possible, ce n'était pas juste pour Harry. Sa blessure devait vraiment le faire souffrir à présent. La jeune fille jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, essayant de se repérer. Par chance, les Vengeurs avaient un excellent sens de l'orientation et elle se souvenait plus ou moins du trajet qu'elle avait effectué dans la forêt. Le point négatif, c'était que pour retourner au château elle en avait au moins pour une heure de marche. Elle avait bien un moyen de gagner du temps mais elle préférait éviter d'utiliser ce genre de combine tant qu'elle était sur le territoire des Vaerians. « Quand tu as un as, mieux vaut le garder dans ta manche le plus longtemps possible… », claironna une voix dans sa tête et elle sourit tristement. Valya se mit en route, cheminant entre les souches et les rochers et elle arriva bientôt à un endroit un peu plus dégagé. Un discret craquement se fit entendre et la jeune blonde se statufia, aux aguets. Elle pivota de manière à se retrouver dos à un arbre et plongea la main dans sa poche, serrant le poing autour de sa baguette magique. Surveiller ses arrières était l'une des premières leçons de Duel qu'elle avait apprise. C'était gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Le craquement de branche se fit à nouveau entendre, un peu plus fort cette fois.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ? questionna la jeune fille avec méfiance.

Un autre craquement retentit et une haute silhouette surgit de derrière un rocher. L'homme était grand et svelte, ses muscles saillant sous sa peau bronzée. Ses cheveux châtain étaient parsemés de mèches plus claires, d'un blond cuivré. Presque rasés sur les côtés, ils étaient relevés en brosse sur le dessus. Sa barbe légère accentuait l'angle de sa mâchoire et ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'une lueur indéfinissable. Pieds nus, il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile et d'une cuirasse sans manches. Deux épées dépassaient des étuis fixés sur le harnais dans son dos.

\- Oh… Bonjour Reiden, salua Valya d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre décontracté.

Mais en vérité, elle ressentait tout le contraire. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un en qui elle n'avait pas confiance, c'était Reiden et elle resserra discrètement sa prise autour de sa baguette. Elle hésita une seconde puis inclina brièvement la tête.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Pas assez, asséna l'homme.

Une moue railleuse se peignit sur les traits de la jeune Black.

\- Toujours aussi sympathique, dis donc. Mais très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça… Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le déplaisir de ta présence ? persifla-t-elle.

Reiden leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- Il y a eu de l'agitation dans le secteur aujourd'hui. Les veilleurs nous ont avertis.

Valya passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux.

\- Ah… oui… Il se pourrait que j'aie eu quelques problèmes. Un petit incident de transformation involontaire, rien de grave. Désolée pour ça, ajouta-t-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter un air contrit.

\- Une transformation involontaire, vraiment ? souffla Reiden avec nonchalance.

\- Ouais… Juste une perte de contrôle, ça peut arriver de temps en temps, pas vrai ? Je ne voulais blesser personne, j'ai préféré franchir les limites.

L'homme garda le silence, se contentant de la fixer de ses yeux aux iris presque dorés. La jeune blonde sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son dos.

\- Bon… eh ben, si c'est tout… je pense que je vais y aller ? Je ferais mieux de ne pas trop traîner dans le coin, termina-t-elle avec un petit rire fébrile.

\- Surtout quand tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien à faire ici, asséna Reiden, implacable.

\- Hum, pardon mais… c'est toi que ça gêne, souligna prudemment Valya. _Drogan_ , ne m'a jamais interdit de venir sur le territoire Vaerian, continua-t-elle en insistant sur le prénom. Mais pas de soucis, je vais partir de toute façon. Merci pour cette… discussion et… à un de ces jours peut-être ?

Elle se décala de quelques pas sur sa droite, tentant de rejoindre le chemin qui lui permettrait de sortir de la forêt, tout en se tenant le plus loin possible de Reiden. Sa main toujours enfoncée dans la poche de son jean était crispée autour de sa baguette et elle ne quittait pas Reiden du regard. Elle fit un pas de plus et un grognement menaçant retentit dans son dos. Valya ferma brièvement les yeux puis tourna lentement la tête pour faire face à la bête qui se tenait derrière elle. Les crocs découverts luisants de salive, le poil aussi noir que de l'encre, les yeux du même jaune brillant que ceux de son maître… L'ours était énorme, près d'un mètre cinquante au garrot. La jeune fille déglutit nerveusement. Elle venait de se fourrer dans un abominable guêpier et elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à trouver un moyen de dégager de la forêt au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas finir transformée en pâtée pour ours enragé.

\- Keridan… souffla-t-elle. T'as de la compagnie, à ce que je vois, lâcha-t-elle à l'adresse de Reiden.

L'homme se mit à rire.

\- Évidemment. Tu devrais le savoir, partout où je vais, Keridan est avec moi.

L'ours poussa un grondement qu'on aurait pu interpréter comme approbateur et Valya réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pour l'instant, Reiden paraissait à peu près calme mais ça pouvait très vite changer. Et puis il y avait Keridan. Pour les Vaerians, la tradition était de saluer les animaux au même titre que les humains, un peu comme les sorciers le faisaient avec les hippogriffes s'ils voulaient éviter de se faire arracher la tête. Sauf qu'exposer sa nuque au familier de Reiden était légèrement plus dangereux que de faire de même avec un hippogriffe, surtout dans la situation où elle se trouvait. Mais… elle avait toujours bien aimé Keridan, aussi redoutable soit-il. Cessant de tergiverser, la jeune blonde se tourna vers l'animal et s'inclina profondément. Elle reçut pour toute réponse un énième grognement hostile et s'empressa de se redresser et de reculer.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'en aller maintenant ? _S'il te plaît_? se força à ajouter Valya.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, asséna l'homme. Peu importe ce que Drogan en pense, les demi-sang dans ton genre ne devraient pas être autorisés à poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied sur nos terres. C'est encore plus valable pour ceux qui ont eu l'impudence de refuser la place que nous leur offrions. Et c'est encore plus valable pour TOI. Valya Black… Indiscipliné, désobéissante, incontrôlable, insolente… Et la liste est longue. Regarde-toi, tu n'as même pas la politesse de saluer ton chef de clan dans le respect des convenances !

\- C'est DROGAN le chef du clan ! Toi, tu n'es que son second ! éclata la jeune fille, perdant peu à peu son sang-froid. Et comme tu le dis si bien toi-même, je ne suis qu'une demi-sang après tout, alors les convenances, je m'en fous pas mal ! Tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi, le nargua-t-elle.

Le regard de Reiden se durcit davantage.

\- J'en ai assez pour te donner une petite leçon. C'est toi qui as choisi d'intégrer le clan, je pensais que tu serais différente de ta mère. J'avais tort.

Le sol se mit à trembler violemment, des craquelures apparaissant par endroits. Rapide come l'éclair, Valya sortit sa baguette magique même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. La maîtrise de la terre de Reiden était bien trop puissante. Et surtout… La jeune blonde se crispa de douleur en sentant la mâchoire de Keridan se refermer autour de son poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher sa baguette. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de jeter un sort. L'ours agita la tête, enfonçant davantage ses crocs dans son bras et l'entraînant au sol. Reiden s'approcha pour venir s'accroupir devant elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est drôle, je n'arrive toujours pas à te comprendre… Tu préférerais mourir plutôt que de me saluer avec le respect qui m'est dû mais ça ne te dérange pas de t'incliner devant un vulgaire ours. Intéressant, vraiment…

\- J'ai mille fois plus de respect pour lui que pour toi, haleta la jeune fille.

\- Sauf que Keridan est à mon service, ricana l'homme.

\- Tu l'as soumis à ta volonté, c'est complètement différent ! objecta-t-elle avec dégoût.

\- Peut-être bien, oui, admit Reiden d'un air pensif. Mais le résultat est le même, au final. Keridan, _seraes_ !

Cette fois, Valya ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque les griffes de l'ours éraflèrent son abdomen, juste en dessous des côtes.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de maman, pas vrai ?! accusa-t-elle. T'as jamais pu supporter qu'elle ne veuille pas de toi, t'as jamais pu supporter qu'elle te dise non ! Et ça te rend dingue que j'envoie bouler Helïas !

Une brusque rafale de vent s'éleva dans la clairière et la jeune blonde valsa contre un rocher. Elle sentit son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrir et le sang coula le long de sa joue.

\- Ta mère, oui… Elle a fait son choix et elle a eu tort. Alors dis-moi, _Valya_ , puisqu'on en est à aborder ce sujet, comment va ton cher père…? susurra le Vaerian avec haine.

Valya se tendit brusquement.

\- Tais-toi, cracha-t-elle. Ne parle pas de mon père !

\- Pourquoi…? continua-t-il innocemment. Je veux juste avoir de ses nouvelles. Aaaaah… La douleur de perdre son _Miraë Coram_ … ET son _Coram Jiwo_ … Il doit être dans un sale état non ?

\- Tais-toi ! Ferme-là ! hurla Valya. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Et c'est des conneries tout ça, c'est juste des vieilles légendes à la con !

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves à ce point…? À moins que… à moins que tu n'y crois tout de même un peu ? acheva Reiden avec délectation. Allez avoue-le, Valya… Ton père est mort depuis longtemps et tu le sais. Il est mort de l'intérieur. Personne ne peut rester indemne face à une telle perte et lui… il a perdu les deux parties de lui qui comptaient le plus. Tu essaies de te persuader que c'est votre prison de sorciers qui l'a bousillé mais au fond de toi tu connais la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Ton père ne sera plus jamais pareil, il n'est même plus vraiment là, ajouta-t-il en souriant cruellement. C'est comme s'il était déjà parti auprès de _Sélène_ et de _James_ … Et toi tu es toute seule. Une gamine paumée abandonnée à sa colère, sa douleur, ses mensonges et ses peurs.

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille se jeta sur Reiden. Peu lui importait que sa baguette magique soit à trois mètres d'elle et qu'il puisse l'arrêter sans problème, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le faire taire et calmer ses nerfs. Et l'adrénaline lui permettait de passer outre la douleur de ses blessures. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle avait à peine fait deux pas qu'une masse lui tomba dessus, la clouant au sol. Keridan la saisit par la jambe, la faisant glisser à terre puis une nouvelle bourrasque traversa la clairière. Valya percuta un arbre avec force, se retrouvant le dos collé au tronc, maintenue par une force invisible, gigotant vainement. Reiden se mit à rire.

\- Si facile… Tu es tellement incapable de te dominer que te faire réagir devient un jeu d'enfant. Aussi impulsive et irréfléchie qu'à l'habitude… tu fais honte au code des Vaerians ! La forme de Vengeur nous sert à traquer et à détruire les personnes qui portent le Mal en eux et _toi_ … tu en arrives à perdre ton sang-froid au point de te transformer involontairement pour… quoi ? Une dispute idiote de collégiens, je parie ?! cracha-t-il et la jeune fille ne put retenir une grimace, car il avait visé juste. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un avec aussi peu de contrôle ! Tu n'es pas prête d'acquérir la maîtrise nécessaire pour dompter le Vengeur qui est en toi !

Le vent s'évanouit brusquement et Valya retomba à terre, la respiration haletante.

\- T'es plutôt mal placé pour me donner des leçons de maîtrise de soi, railla la jeune blonde. 'Suffit que je parle de maman pour te faire péter les plombs ! Et toi non plus tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ta forme de Vengeur !

Elle roula sur le côté avec précaution, faisant en sorte de ne pas s'appuyer sur ses côtes ou son bras blessé. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de Reiden et de son petit manège. Elle était épuisée, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir de cette foutue forêt au plus vite. Et la colère avait totalement pris le dessus. Une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon de foot apparut dans sa main gauche et elle la propulsa droit sur Reiden. L'homme se décala vivement, aidé par ses sens de Vaerian, mais ne fut pas suffisamment rapide pour autant. Les flammes frôlèrent son bras nu, y laissant une marque rougeâtre. Il baissa la tête vers la blessure, passa un pouce dessus et elle se referma aussitôt. Reiden releva les yeux vers elle, le regard dangereux. Il ne riait plus du tout.

\- On dirait que ton entraînement t'a servi à quelque chose en fin de compte… énonça-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Valya déglutit avec difficulté. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. En un bond il était à côté d'elle et il l'empoigna par le dos de son sweat-shirt, la traînant sur quelques mètres. La jeune fille se débattit vaguement, consciente que c'était tout à fait inutile. Reiden était plus fort et il avait bien plus de puissance qu'elle. D'une pression sur les épaules, il l'obligea à s'agenouiller et la saisit par la nuque d'une poigne de fer. Valya cessa immédiatement de s'agiter. Le provoquer ne lui posait aucun problème mais elle n'était pas non plus suicidaire, elle connaissait les limites. Et ça, s'en était une. Ce geste était utilisé par les chefs Vaerians pour asseoir leur puissance et leur autorité sur les membres de leur clan. Cette fois, que Reiden ne soit que le second n'y changeait rien. Si elle se rebellait, il était parfaitement en droit de la tuer.

\- Le feu, bien sûr… Toujours cette rage qui te consume de l'intérieur. Mais ta colère ne te servira à rien ici. Reiden rapprocha son visage du sien. Ceci est mon dernier avertissement, Valya, siffla-t-il. Je t'interdis de remettre les pieds sur le territoire. Et à l'avenir, si tu as une altercation avec un de tes petits copains sorciers, tu prends sur toi, tu te contiens et tu ne t'avises pas d'utiliser ta forme de Vengeur, au moins tu éviteras de nous causer des problèmes !

Il la lâcha et dégaina l'une de ses épées en la saisissant par la lame. Valya n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle put seulement apercevoir le visage rageur de Reiden avant que la garde de son épée ne la frappe violemment en plein visage. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

Harry se redressa péniblement sur son lit de l'infirmerie, grimaçant face à la douleur qui lui transperça le torse. Ron et Hermione étaient à ses côtés et le fixaient avec inquiétude tandis que Mrs Pomfresh tournait en rond, visiblement contrariée.

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur Potter, s'excusa-t-elle, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi les potions ne font pas effet…

En effet, Harry était là depuis le milieu de la matinée et pourtant, malgré tous les efforts de l'infirmière, ses plaies ne se refermaient toujours pas, restant à vif. Valya avait disparu toute la journée et son altercation avec Malefoy avait bien évidemment fait le tour de l'école même si les élèves n'en avaient pas compris le déroulement exact. Harry sursauta lorsqu'un chien noir bien connu fit irruption dans l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Lupin et McGonagall. Cette dernière s'empressa de verrouiller la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Sirius ! s'exclama le Gryffondor au moment où l'Animagus reprenait forme humaine. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! C'est dangereux, tu…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, coupa son parrain, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui nous a avertis, avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore, et il s'occupe de tenir les intrus à l'écart. La moindre des choses de la part de ce vieux fou, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Mais pour l'instant, l'essentiel c'est toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'adolescent hésita, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il préféra passer sous silence le comportement distant de la jeune Black envers lui, peu désireux de voir Sirius s'inquiéter davantage et tenta de tout raconter le plus clairement possible.

\- Valya et Malefoy… lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Ils ont été… Il éclata d'un rire nerveux. Merlin, ils ont été aussi horribles l'un que l'autre. C'est lui qui l'a cherchée mais… après ça a dégénéré, comme d'habitude. Ils ont pété les plombs tous les deux, surtout Valya. Malefoy l'a poussée à bout alors l'instinct a pris le dessus, elle a failli se transformer. Elle l'a attaqué et je me suis interposé.

\- Se transformer ? répéta Sirius et Harry lui renvoya un regard éloquent.

\- Se transformer en Vengeur…

\- Putain de merde… jura le Maraudeur. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ce petit crétin de Malefoy lui a dit pour que ça parte aussi loin ?! pesta-t-il avant de blêmir dangereusement. Harry… quand tu dis que tu t'es interposé, elle avait déjà commencé à se transformer ? Elle t'a blessé avec ses griffes ?

\- Ben oui, avoua Harry, ennuyée de charger un peu plus son amie. D'ailleurs, les coupures ne veulent pas se refermer et ça saigne toujours, ajouta-t-il en tirant sur la couverture pour exposer son torse.

\- C'est normal, l'informa Sirius d'une voix lasse. La forme de Vengeur c'est de la magie Vaerian, beaucoup plus puissante que la magie classique. Si une blessure a été faite par de la magie Vaerian, alors il n'y a que la magie Vaerian qui peut la soigner.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? protesta Ron. On ne va quand même pas laisser Harry comme ça !

\- Ça veut dire que la seule personne qui peut le guérir, c'est Valya, annonça sombrement Sirius. Tant qu'elle n'est pas revenue, tout ce qu'i faire c'est attendre.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de où est-ce qu'elle a pu aller ? intervint Lupin.

\- Non, assura Harry. Mais on peut s'estimer heureux qu'elle ait réussi à partir se calmer. Je préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé à Malefoy sinon. Franchement, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie…

\- Ça, tu peux le dire, approuva une voix familière.

ooo

Harry tourna vivement la tête.

\- Valya ! s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement.

Soulagement qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait la jeune blonde. Déplorable étant peut-être un terme trop faible. Son sweat-shirt et son jean étaient maculés de boue, de feuilles et surtout de sang. Ils étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits, son pull partant littéralement en lambeaux, et on pouvait voir les profondes estafilades qui meurtrissaient son ventre. Sa respiration difficile indiquait qu'elle avait probablement des côtes cassées. Son poignet droit saignait fortement et elle évitait de s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche, son genou ayant presque doublé de volume. Son arcade sourcilière était largement ouverte et elle avait plusieurs coupures et ecchymoses un peu partout sur le visage.

\- Au nom de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?! s'horrifia Sirius. Tu t'es colletée avec un Gytrash ou quoi ?

\- Un quoi ? protesta sa fille. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'abord ?

\- Un Gytrash. Un chien spectre, expliqua l'Animagus. Il releva le bas de son t-shirt, dévoilant trois traits blanchâtres partant de sa hanche. On a eu la malchance d'en croiser un une fois où on se baladait dans la Forêt Interdite avec James et Remus…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas… marmonna McGonagall tandis que Valya fronçait les sourcils, son expression se durcissant imperceptiblement.

\- Sauf que ça n'avait rien d'un spectre, répliqua-t-elle. Et ça ne ressemblait pas tellement à un chien non plus. Un ours, plutôt. Il s'appelle Keridan. Et ça répond pas à ma question ! C'était bien la peine de se casser le cul à s'évader d'Azkakan pour prendre des risques aussi stupides ensuite… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! s'offusqua Sirius alors que Harry et les autres ouvraient de grands yeux choqués. Le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé un Patronus en urgence pour m'informer que Harry était à l'infirmerie avec des blessures sérieuses et que toi, tu avais disparu je ne sais où, comme d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Rester au Square Grimmaurd les bras croisés ?! Dumbledore est au courant, il s'assure que personne ne traîne autour de l'infirmerie.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que ce vieux fou fait ça, d'après toi ?! Pour se faire bien voir, tiens ! Il te manipule pour avoir de nouveau accès au Quartier Général et toi tu tombes en plein dedans ! ragea Valya.

\- Ecoute, commença prudemment Lupin pendant qu'un silence lourd envahissait la pièce, tu as besoin de te calmer, te reposer, et…

\- Ouais, ouais c'est exactement ça, coupa la jeune blonde. Il est presque 1h du mat', j'ai passé la journée dans cette putain de forêt à la con, j'suis crevée, mon sweat est complètement ruiné. Tout ce que je veux, c'est soigner Harry, prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Alors pour les explications, si on pouvait la faire courte…

Elle tourna ostensiblement le dos à son père et au loup-garou puis s'avança jusqu'au lit de Harry, boitant franchement. Elle tendit la main vers lui, laissant une vague de magie argentée s'échapper de ses doigts et les coupures sur son torse s'évanouirent aussitôt sans qu'il ne reste la moindre trace. Cependant, cet effort sembla vider la jeune fille de ses dernières forces et elle n'évita de s'effondrer à terre que grâce à Ron, qui la rattrapa in extremis. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit voisin et elle se laissa retomber sur le dos avec un gémissement de douleur, une jambe repliée, l'autre pendant dans le vide.

\- Désolée pour ça, Harry, marmonna-t-elle. C'était une sale journée…

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me guérir tout de suite, protesta le Gryffondor. Le ton abattu de la jeune blonde aurait déjà dû l'inquiéter mais sur le coup, il n'y prêta pas attention. Ça t'a épuisée encore un peu plus !

\- C'était ma faute, il était hors de question que je te laisse comme ça, trancha Valya alors que Mrs Pomfresh s'approchait d'elle pour lancer plusieurs sorts de diagnostic.

\- Côtes cassées, poignet cassé, traces de morsures au niveau de la jambe et de l'avant-bras, profondes lacérations de l'abdomen, genou contusionné, sérieux hématome à la mâchoire, entaille de l'arcade sourcilière, écorchures et bleus à des endroits variés plus un gros affaiblissement magique… énuméra l'infirmière. Elle tendit une fiole de potion anti-douleur à la jeune Black qui l'accepta avec gratitude, avalant le contenu d'un trait. Je suppose que, comme pour Monsieur Potter, je ne pourrais rien faire de plus ? rajouta-t-elle, l'air mécontent.

\- Les crocs et les griffes de Keridan sont en quelque sorte enchantés à la magie Vaerian, confirma l'adolescente. Elle haussa les épaules, grimaçant face à la douleur occasionnée. Je pourrais me soigner toute seule dès que j'aurais un peu récupéré. D'ici un ou deux jours sûrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Valya ? insista Harry. Pas besoin des détails mais au moins explique, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille grimaça.

\- Juste un petit différend avec Reiden, le second du clan Vaerian qui réside dans la Forêt Interdite. Keridan est son familier, il est obligé d'obéir à ses ordres.

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement désolée pour l'ours.

\- _Petit différend_? s'indigna Harry. Tu plaisantes, tu as vu comment tu…

\- Attends un peu, interrompit Sirius avec gêne. Reiden… Ça me dit quelque chose… C'est…

\- Le cinglé qui voulait épouser maman, ouais. Son fils, Helïas, a essayé de faire la même chose avec moi. Je l'ai envoyé chier et, disons qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié.

Harry remarqua qu'elle évitait soigneusement de regarder Sirius, gardant les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

\- Stop, intima Lupin en se passant une main sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que Sélène vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Valya soupira profondément.

\- Il y a un clan de Vaerians dans la forêt. Ils sont là depuis… précisément j'en sais rien en fait, mais depuis des centaines d'années au moins. Et contrairement aux rumeurs, ce ne sont pas les mêmes depuis tout ce temps. Ils vivent, ils meurent, comme tout le monde. Ils ont à peu près la même longévité que les sorciers. Le camp de la Forêt Interdite est l'un des plus grands et des plus anciens qui existe. Les limites du territoire ne sont qu'à quelques kilomètres du château mais le camp est caché au plus profond des bois. C'est presque une mini ville. Maman y est allée une fois mais ça, à part Harry, Weasley et Granger, vous le saviez déjà. Elle y est allée parce qu'elle avait été marquée, désignée comme une Élue. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que c'est Reiden qui lui a apposé la marque, cracha-t-elle avec haine. Harry vit que Sirius serrait les poings à s'en faire mal et il sut que lui était également au courant de cette histoire. Reiden a décelé en elle le potentiel et les qualités pour faire d'elle une Élue, poursuivit la jeune fille. Enfin ça c'est la version officielle, bien sûr. La vérité, c'est qu'il la voulait pour lui. Il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle mais il espérait qu'elle devienne sa femme dans le futur. Il a vite déchanté lorsqu'elle a mis les pieds au camp pour la première et la dernière fois. Elle a refusé son statut d'Élue et ses avances avec, même si ca n'a pas empêché les Vaerians d'essayer la convaincre. Et quand ils ont vu qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, certains ont carrément essayé de la tuer. Ils peuvent parfaitement sortir du territoire s'ils en ont envie, c'est juste qu'en général, ils évitent de venir se mêler aux sorciers. Mais malgré ça, elle a tenu bon. Ce n'est pas la première Élue à avoir tourné le dos au clan mais comme Reiden avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, ça l'a rendu encore plus furieux que pour les autres et encore plus taré qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- D'accord, souffla Lupin, je comprends mieux… Et toi, comment tu t'es retrouvée mêlée à ça ?

\- Je me suis retrouvée mêlée à ça parce que j'ai la malchance d'avoir des gènes Vaerians, claqua sèchement Valya, ce qui fait de moi une demi-sang. Et je m'en passerais bien, croyez-moi. Elle poussa un grognement en avisant leurs regards perdus. C'est comme le gène de la magie. Si un sorcier et un Moldu ont des enfants, ces enfants ont plus de chances d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques plutôt que de ne pas en avoir, parce que le gène de la magie est un gène dominant. Si un sorcier ou même un moldu et un Vaerian ont des enfants, ils ont plus de chances d'avoir des pouvoirs Vaerians car c'est un gène dominant aussi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a si peu de « demi-sang » alors ? osa questionner Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Parce que le nombre de Vaerians ayant des enfants avec des sorciers est quasiment nul, répondit Sirius avant que Valya n'ait pu placer un mot. C'est une communauté très repliée sur elle-même et ils se considèrent comme largement supérieurs aux sorciers.

\- Ouais, bref… grommela la jeune blonde. Quand j'ai compris que j'avais hérité des pouvoirs de maman, j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Pendant longtemps j'ai cherché où se cachait le clan et quand j'ai trouvé, j'ai voyagé jusque-là. Je me suis entrainée chez les Vaerians pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai appris à maîtriser ces fameux pouvoirs, enfin une partie au moins. Et quand j'ai estimé que je n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas, je suis repartie. J'avais prévenu le chef du clan dès le départ que je ne comptais pas rester, comme je suis à moitié sorcière il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas me retenir contre mon gré et il respectait ma décision. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Reiden me déteste autant.

\- Et les autres, c'est quoi ? questionna Harry.

\- Raison numéro une, énuméra Valya en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis la fille de Sélène et d'un autre que lui et ça, il ne le supporte pas. Raison numéro deux, j'ai repoussé Helïas, son fils, comme je le disais tout à l'heure. Et raison numéro trois, Reiden ne vaut pas mieux que Voldy et ses toutous. En d'autres termes, c'est un gros raciste qui exècre les sorciers et les demi-sang, comme une bonne partie des Vaerians. Aujourd'hui, il a « voulu me donner une leçon » pour reprendre ses paroles. Il estimait que je n'avais pas le droit de me balader sur leur territoire même si le chef du clan ne me l'a jamais interdit. S'il avait été tout seul, j'aurais pu essayer de m'enfuir et de rejoindre le château au plus vite mais avec Keridan dans les parages et l'emprise que Reiden a sur lui, j'avais strictement aucune chance.

\- Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort cet ours, au juste ? persista le Gryffondor.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Harry, c'est le familier de Reiden. En plus de leurs pouvoirs classiques, chaque Vaerian possède un don unique, une capacité qui lui est propre. Reiden peut contrôler les animaux. Il peut soumettre à peu près n'importe quelle créature mais il… disons qu'il affectionne, faute de meilleur terme, particulièrement Keridan.

\- Et Sélène, elle avait un don aussi ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- Ouais, lâcha Valya toujours sans accorder le moindre regard à son père. Elle pouvait sentir quand les gens mentaient.

\- C'est une blague ?! s'exclama le Maraudeur, la mine décomposée. Bordel, Remus, tu te rends compte… Toutes les fois où on est partis se balader dans la forêt, où on sortait dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, on leur racontait des conneries à elle et à Lily… Et elle le savait !

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton don ? questionna Hermione avec curiosité à l'adresse de Valya.

\- Je n'en ai pas, répliqua simplement la jeune blonde. Je suis juste une demi-sang, n'oublie pas, j'ai pas le quart des pouvoirs des plus anciens Vaerian.

\- Il existe beaucoup de dons différents ? s'intéressa Lupin.

\- Des centaines. Il y en a qui peuvent lire dans les pensées d'une personne juste en les regardant dans les yeux, certains qui ont des sortes de capacités de Métamorphomagie, d'autres qui peuvent se dédoubler voire se multiplier. Dans le clan, il y en a un qui peut créer des illusions donnant des cauchemars à n'importe qui et un autre qui peut contrôler les peurs des gens. Helïas est une espèce de psychopathe qui peut maudire quelqu'un simplement en le touchant.

\- Ils ont l'air charmants ces gens, vraiment, lâcha Ron avec sarcasme. Franchement Black, dis nous pas qu'ils sont tous cinglés comme ça ?!

\- Eh ben, la majorité, si. Après il y a des exceptions évidemment. Drogan, par exemple. C'est lui le chef du clan. C'est un homme avec des pouvoirs immenses mais il essaye de faire ce qui est le mieux pour son peuple et je le respecte énormément pour ça. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Le fils de Reiden est plutôt sympa aussi, bizarrement.

\- Tu viens de dire que c'était un psychopathe ! contredit Harry avec perplexité.

\- Pas Helïas, son petit frère, Aylan, rectifia Valya.

\- Et Drogan alors ? souligna Ron. Tu dis qu'il est cool et toujours juste, pourquoi tu vas pas le voir pour lui parler de l'autre dingue ? Enfin c'est pas normal ce qu'il a fait ce mec, tu vas quand même pas laisser passer ça ?!

\- C'est ça, histoire de me faire réellement massacrer si j'ai la malchance de retomber sur Reiden avant d'atteindre le camp. Tu crois que j'ai quoi sur la figure, Weasley ? Du maquillage ? ironisa la jeune fille. Si tu as envie de finir dans le même état que le mien, vas-y, te gêne pas mais compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner !

\- Moi je vais y aller, annonça Sirius avec détermination. Que tu aies peur de cet homme je peux comprendre mais Ron a raison, il faut qu'il paye !

Valya se redressa brusquement sur son lit, la douleur envahissant ses prunelles glacées.

\- Est-ce que tu as écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens d'expliquer ? claqua-t-elle. Si Reiden me déteste, toi il te hait viscéralement. Pose un pied sur le territoire Vaerian et tu seras mort avant même d'avoir compris ce qui t'arrive. Elle secoua la tête. Mais tu t'en fiches n'est-ce pas ? Ça te suffit pas que maman soit morte, faut que tu partes toi aussi ? Ou peut-être bien qu'en fait, t'attends que ça ? Tout ce que tu veux c'est être avec elle et James, termina-t-elle avec amertume. Tu dis que j'ai peur… Ça te dérange que je ne cours pas me venger comme toi tu le ferais ? Eh ben excuse-moi de pas être aussi stupide et suicidaire que les chevaleresques Gryffondor mais m'en prendre plein la tête une fois ça m'a suffit. Ça en vaut juste pas la peine.

La jeune blonde s'était exprimée d'un ton complètement morne, dépourvu de toute sa fougue habituelle et bien loin de la rage froide qui l'animait durant le reste de la discussion. Elle se leva de son lit avec difficulté, se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Miss Black, vous n'y pensez pas, enfin ! intervint l'infirmière. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir dans votre état !

\- Pourquoi pas ? lâcha Valya. Je vous l'ai dit, faut juste attendre un peu et je pourrais me soigner toute seule. Vous pouvez rien faire de plus pour moi, à quoi ça sert que je reste ici ? Merci pour la potion mais maintenant, je serais bien mieux dans mon lit.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie sans même se retourner, sous le regard anéanti de Sirius. Et une seule question tourbillonnait dans l'esprit de Harry : qu'est-ce qui s'était exactement passé dans cette foutue forêt ?

ooo

Il était près de deux heures du matin. Drago était assis dans le canapé de ses appartements, ouvrant et fermant les poings avec précaution. Il posa les yeux sur ses phalanges ensanglantées et crispa sa mâchoire douloureusement. Après le désastre du matin, il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller en cours. Il était revenu s'enfermer dans l'appartement des préfets où il avait détruit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, cognant directement dans les murs pour se défouler. C'était très rare qu'il se laisse aller de cette manière mais là, il était à bout. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté à frapper tout ce qu'il pouvait avant de s'effondrer contre un mur, la tête entre les mains. Il avait jeté des _Reparo_ un peu partout pour rendre au salon son aspect habituel puis il était parti s'asseoir dans le canapé, plongé dans une sorte de léthargie furieuse. À partir de là, il n'avait plus bougé. Et sa rage n'était toujours pas retombée. Les mots de Black tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, le blessant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. « Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton enfoiré de père, tu es comme lui… ». Il voulait justement s'éloigner de Lucius et elle osait venir lui balancer ça en pleine tête. D'accord, il l'avait un peu cherchée en venant l'accoster au beau milieu du couloir mais c'était pour rire ! C'était juste pour la provoquer, comme lorsqu'ils se battaient en duel avant les vacances de Noël. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette fois, elle réagirait aussi violemment. Mais il allait lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme Lucius. Et pour ça, il allait se débrouiller seul. Il n'était plus question de lui demander de l'aide à présent. Il allait faire son maximum pour que tout se passe bien pour Peter et sa fille lorsque Bellatrix serait hors d'Azkaban. Et s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre la Marque, alors tant pis, il en assumerait les conséquences. Il allait sûrement devenir Mangemort. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait devenir comme Lucius.

Drago se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Il sauta sur ses pieds et fondit sur Black, l'attrapant sans douceur par le devant de son pull, avant de la plaquer violemment contre le mur sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. La jeune fille poussa un gémissement de douleur et une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui souffla que ce n'était absolument pas normal. Mais le Serpentard était beaucoup trop en colère pour y faire attention. Il allait mettre les choses au clair avec Black et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse se dérober.

\- Tiens donc, susurra Drago, tu as enfin décidé de me faire profiter de ta présence, _Black_ …? Parfait. Alors pour une fois, tu vas la fermer et c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Je ne sais pas quel Billywig t'as piqué ce matin et à quoi rimait ton petit numéro mais j'en ai assez. C'est TOI qui m'as offert ce livre et ne cherche même pas à nier ! J'en reviens pas que tu aies été assez ignoble pour mentir et te faire passer pour une victime en plus de me faire passer moi pour un idiot. Je retire ce que j'ai dit au début de l'année. Le Choixpeau s'est trompé mais pas parce que tu n'as rien à faire à Serpentard. Il s'est trompé parce que tu n'avais rien à faire à Gryffondor. Lâche, menteuse, égoïste et sournoise. T'as tous les pires défauts des Serpentard. Et en fait, t'es juste méprisable, cracha le jeune homme. Tu sais, un moment j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais pouvoir et surtout que tu allais bien vouloir faire quelque chose pour moi. Je t'ai aidée avant les vacances, je me suis mis en position de faiblesse pour toi ! ragea-t-il. Et avec le livre… j'avais espéré… Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Chacun pour sa gueule, je fais ma vie et tu vas faire la tienne de ton côté. Et crois-moi, je suis sûr que ça ne va pas te plaire. Tu vas le regretter, Black. T'as voulu jouer, très bien. Mais je te préviens tout de suite : à ce jeu là, c'est moi qui vais gagner.

Le feu dans la cheminée reprit de la vigueur, les flammes éclairant brièvement le visage de la jeune blonde, jusque-là plongé dans la pénombre. C'est seulement à cet instant que Drago se rendit compte que Black était littéralement couverte de sang. Son arcade sourcilière était même encore en train de saigner. Et vu la quantité de sang, il était clair qu'il s'agissait de la moins grave de ses blessures. Il écarquilla les yeux, desserrant aussitôt sa prise et elle en profita pour se dégager violemment.

\- Black, qu'est-ce que tu…

\- J'ai jamais voulu jouer, contredit-elle d'une voix basse. Et t'as déjà gagné ! hurla-t-elle avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant sur place un Drago complètement désemparé.

* * *

 **Alors alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du comportement de Valya ? De Drago ? Est-ce que vous comprenez mieux le titre du chapitre ? Des remarques sur les Vaerians ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos théories/hypothèses !**


	29. La guerre du Serpent

_**Publié le dimanche 5 août 2018.**_

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas ! ;)**

 **Note : Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous appréciez le retour des publications (en tant et en heure en plus, je devrais fêter ça... :D). Dans le dernier chapitre, vous avez pu retrouver Valya qui, après avoir eu quelques petits problèmes avec Drago, avait quelques problèmes avec un sympathique Vaerian et pour finir, quelques problèmes avec Sirius. Aujourd'hui, chapitre 28 donc et... je pense qu'on peut dire que les problèmes continuent ! Je précise que c'est un chapitre qui n'était pas prévu à la base, il s'agissait simplement d'un pov Drago qui devait être greffé à un autre chapitre (ce qui explique qu'il soit centré presque uniquement sur Drago et peut-être un peu plus court). Finalement, j'ai trouvé que c'était intéressant de développer un peu plus et cela me permettait de donner des explications sur certains comportements et de préparer le terrain pour la suite. Bref, comme toujours un grand merci à Marion et à Corentin pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections. Merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire et en particulier à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au dernier chapitre.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé _Quand rien n'a de sens._ Il y a des fans de Ron et/ou Hermione par ici ? Si oui, je pense que vous allez être contents, encore un peu de patience... ;) **

**Pour l'instant, le rythme de publication reste d'un chapitre par mois. Le chapitre 29 sera donc publié le dimanche 2 septembre 2018. ( _Une précision au passage parce que je pense que ça peut en perturber certains : quand je parle du chapitre 29, il s'agit en réalité du chapitre 29 PLUS le prologue, donc du chapitre 30 pour vous_ )**

 **Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça me motive vraiment et ça me pousse à écrire ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE.28 : La guerre du Serpent ( _Young God -_ Halsey)**

* * *

Théo était installé à la table des Serpentard, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il leva les yeux et adressa un sourire incertain à une jeune fille brune, assise à la table des Serdaigle. Lisa Turpin. Sa petite amie. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi et il avait presque envie de sauter partout en criant. Lisa était l'une des filles les plus populaires de l'école. Grande, mince avec juste ce qu'il fallait de formes, elle avait la peau mate, des cheveux lisses et brillants d'une incroyable couleur chocolat et de grands yeux vert clair. Elle était ce qu'on appelait communément une bombe et tous les garçons lui tournaient autour. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà eu plusieurs petits amis et Théo n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à un garçon dans son genre, intello et solitaire. Mais lui, il s'était intéressé à elle. Évidemment. Lisa était jolie, sexy même, et il restait un adolescent comme les autres. Sauf qu'elle était également drôle, gentille, ses excellents résultats scolaires faisaient honneur à sa maison, elle jouait du piano et elle adorait la littérature moldue. Elle avait tout pour plaire, pire encore, elle avait tout pour LUI plaire et c'était ce qui avait définitivement perdu Théo. Lisa passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque comme lui et il l'observait parfois à la dérobée, depuis la quatrième année en fait. C'était seulement lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'arrangeait souvent pour la croiser « par accident » et qu'il connaissait presque toutes ses petites manies par cœur que Théo avait compris qu'il était accro. Il trouvait adorable la façon qu'elle avait de froncer le nez lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur ses devoirs et il était fasciné par les minuscules paillettes dorées qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle ôtait ses lunettes après avoir fini de travailler. Et puis, vers la fin du mois de novembre, il l'avait aperçue à la bibliothèque en train de lire un gros roman qu'il connaissait bien. Le dernier tome de _Game of Thrones_. A l'origine, c'était Valya qui lui avait passé les premiers livres, lassée de l'entendre ronchonner un soir où il se plaignait qu'il n'avait plus rien à lire et qu'il s'ennuyait. La jeune Black était largement mieux pourvue que lui en romans moldus car même si Théo n'avait rien contre ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, il n'avait quasiment jamais l'occasion de se rendre dans des librairies moldues. Sa mère était certes une Sang-mêlée mais elle côtoyait très peu le monde moldu. Ce qui était nul puisque les Moldus étaient bien plus doués en littérature que les sorciers.

Lorsque Théo avait vu Lisa en pleine lecture, il avait presque eu envie d'éclater de rire. Ils devaient être à peine une dizaine dans tout Poudlard à lire cette saga et il fallait que la fille qui lui plaise en fasse partie ! Et avant d'avoir pu se retenir, il avait ouvert la bouche pour demander :

\- Toi aussi tu lis ce bouquin ?

La Serdaigle avait sursauté avant de le fixer avec surprise et il s'était senti comme un parfait imbécile. Mais Lisa avait acquiescé, avant d'entamer la conversation un peu anxieusement. Elle semblait vraiment étonnée que Théodore Nott, l'intello asocial de Serpentard, vienne lui adresser la parole, qui plus est pour lui parler d'un livre moldu. Même si elle n'avait visiblement pas d'aussi gros préjugés que certains, la maison des Vert et Argent était tout de même loin d'avoir bonne réputation. Et Théo, lui, était surtout stupéfait que Lisa connaisse son existence et encore plus son prénom. Ils avaient discuté pendant un moment avant de se quitter le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'étaient reparlés par la suite, toujours à la bibliothèque. A chaque fois, cela s'était fait très naturellement, sans qu'ils ne le prévoient vraiment. Ils s'étaient vu de plus en plus souvent et ils avaient même fini par s'échanger des livres, appréciant tout simplement la présence l'un de l'autre.

Le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël alors que Théo s'était penché pour faire la bise à la jeune fille, elle avait pris les devants et tourné la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Elle était partie en riant timidement, laissant sur place un Théo rougissant, le regard rêveur. Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés le lendemain dans le Poudlard Express et ils avaient passé tout le trajet ensemble. En bafouillant, le Serpentard avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et lui demander si elle voulait bien l'accompagner au bal de la Saint-Valentin, ce que Lisa avait accepté avec joie. Plus tard, Valya avait fait une apparition, implorant l'autorisation de s'incruster pour une heure ou deux et Théo en avait profité pour lui présenter Lisa officiellement. Les deux filles s'étaient plutôt bien entendues et ils avaient passé un moment à discuter tous les trois, avant que Valya ne retourne dans son propre compartiment en précisant avec un clin d'œil qu'elle voulait « les laisser entre eux ». Le châtain avait été soulagé que tout se soit bien passé. En effet, il s'était attaché à la jeune Black et ça l'aurait attristé qu'elle ne s'entende pas avec sa petite amie. Pendant les deux semaines de vacances, Théo avait également échangé de nombreuses lettres avec Lisa et il avait trépigné à l'idée de la retrouver à la rentrée.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il vit le sourire que la Serdaigle lui adressait se transformer en une grimace épouvantée. Sa petite amie lui fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer quelque chose dans son dos et Théo poussa un juron sonore.

\- Par Salazar, Valya ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Si tu me demandes ce que j'ai fait, je te jure que je te transforme en asticot, grogna la jeune Black en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

\- Je ne demande pas mais j'en pense pas moins, rétorqua Théo.

L'état de Valya était effrayant. Les blessures qu'elle avait un peu partout étaient tout simplement trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse les compter. La plupart des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle la fixaient avec ébahissement, tellement elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Ils étaient déjà en train de chuchoter dans son dos, élaborant des hypothèses toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Machinalement, Théo leva une main pour effleurer la balafre qui s'étalait sur la joue droite de la jeune fille.

\- Aïeeuuuuh ! râla-t-elle en s'écartant vivement.

\- Oh ça va, tu arrives à te balader avec des fractures ouvertes pendant une heure alors…

\- Ça reste pas agréable quand même, maugréa la jeune blonde.

Elle paraissait encore plus usée et sur les nerfs qu'à l'habitude, ce qui augmenta d'un cran l'inquiétude du Serpentard. Sa respiration sifflante et ses épaules affaissées indiquaient qu'elle avait sans conteste des côtes cassées. Le chatain se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle finisse dans un état pareil et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas encore soignée. Il savait bien qu'elle refusait de mettre les pieds à l'infirmerie mais elle disposait d'un large éventail de moyens pour se guérir toute seule. Y compris un petit stock de potions qu'elle avait volées à Rogue en début d'année…

Sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, Valya se plia en deux en hoquetant de douleur, la main gauche plaquée sur son avant-bras droit. Elle remonta brusquement la manche de son sweat-shirt, déjà tachée de gouttes écarlates, et posa un regard horrifié sur son bras. Les glyphes rougeâtres qui couvraient sa peau flamboyaient, le sang coulant par endroits. La jeune fille les frôla d'une main tremblante, qu'elle retira précipitamment tant son bras était enflammé, en plus d'être déjà meurtri par ce qui ressemblait à de profondes traces de morsures. Fusillant du regard un groupe de Poufsouffle à la table voisine qui s'intéressaient un peu trop à eux, le châtain saisit le bras de Valya pour l'examiner de plus près. Il était probablement l'un des seuls à pouvoir se permettre ce genre de familiarités avec elle mais son manque total de réaction était tout de même plus qu'alarmant. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du poignet de la Serpentard. Ceux qui avaient aperçu les marques rouges imprimées sur le bras de la jeune blonde les avaient sûrement prises pour un vulgaire tatouage mais Théo n'était pas dupe. Il comprenait ce que ça impliquait.

\- Ton _ami_ a besoin de toi… souffla-t-il avec hésitation.

\- J'peux rien faire pour lui, murmura Valya, la détresse visible dans ses yeux. Je peux pas l'aider, tu comprends ?!

Il l'avait déjà vue en colère ou triste. Il l'avait déjà vue inquiète. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait lire cette panique sur son visage. Là, elle était impuissante, elle en avait bien conscience. Et ça la rendait dingue. Puis, aussi vite que cela avait commencé, les scarifications arrêtèrent de saigner. Le Serpentard posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie et la secoua légèrement.

\- Hé ! Hé, Valya… C'est fini, d'accord ? C'est passé… Il va sûrement bien maintenant, insista-t-il alors qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur sa peau encore à vif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire cette espèce de crétin… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents après un instant de silence. Si je lui mets la main dessus…

\- C'est ça, oui. Et ton copain mystère, tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est pas affolé, _lui aussi_ , quand tu t'es faite exploser la tête par je-ne-sais-quoi, hier ? lâcha Théo avec sarcasme.

\- Très drôle, rétorqua sombrement la jeune fille en lui adressant un regard furibond. Elle s'affala un peu plus sur le banc, laissant tomber sa tête sur la table, l'air prête à se taper le front contre le bois. Mais quelle semaine de merde, putain, quelle semaine… gémit-elle finalement.

\- On est seulement mardi. Attends de voir le reste de la semaine, ajouta doctement le châtain.

\- Que j'attende de voir ce qui peut encore me tomber dessus tu veux dire ? persifla Valya.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Déjà, commence par m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé pour être dans un état pareil. Même les Inferi ont meilleure mine, asséna-t-il, impitoyable.

\- Charmant, Nott, merci, ronchonna la jeune blonde en grimaçant.

Sans répondre, Théo se tourna pour faire face à l'adolescent aux cheveux d'un blond immaculé qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à leur table, à quelques places d'eux. Bien sûr, il avait assisté à l'altercation de la veille entre les deux Serpentard. Et pour son propre bien, l'autre avait intérêt à ne pas être le responsable de l'état de la jeune Black. Théo se leva lentement.

\- Malefoy, gronda-t-il, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ÇA ?!

ooo

Drago serra les poings. Il venait à peine de mettre les pieds dans la Grande Salle et forcément, il fallait que Nott lui tombe dessus. Il ne pensait pas que le châtain pouvait avoir l'air aussi menaçant, ses yeux d'un marron sombre étincelant de fureur derrière ses lunettes. Le blond étira tout de même ses lèvres sur un sourire narquois.

\- Content de savoir que tu penses que c'est moi qui m'en sortirais sans une égratignure dans un duel contre Black, ricana-t-il avec hauteur.

\- Je ne le pense pas, rétorqua Nott. Je me dis juste que TOI, tu aurais eu l'intelligence d'aller te faire soigner à l'infirmerie !

Furieux, Drago avança vers Nott, qu'il dominait quasiment d'une tête et Black se retourna au même moment pour attraper le châtain par le bras. « Théo… » commença-t-elle alors qu'il crachait un :

\- Écoute moi bien, Nott, je…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et eut un mouvement de recul face à l'allure de Black. Ça paraissait encore pire maintenant qu'il la voyait en pleine lumière. Son arcade sourcilière avait à peine cicatrisé et c'était loin d'être la seule trace sur son visage. Un énorme hématome violacé s'étendait de sa pommette gauche jusqu'au bas de sa mâchoire et une large estafilade coupait sa joue de l'autre côté, sans compter les éraflures moins visibles à divers endroits. Il sentit une pointe de regret le traverser. Ce qui arrivait à Black n'était pas son problème et en toute logique, il aurait dû s'en ficher complètement mais c'était plus fort que lui. La veille, s'il s'était rendu compte immédiatement qu'elle était aussi mal en point, il ne l'aurait jamais agressée de cette manière et aurait attendu avant de s'expliquer avec elle. D'autant plus qu'elle était, de toute évidence, également blessée au ventre, au dos, à la jambe… Il posa les yeux sur son bras encore ensanglanté et, sentant son regard, elle baissa sa manche d'un geste vif. La jeune fille le toisa avec une mauvaise humeur manifeste, plantant ses iris bleu gris dans les siens.

\- Quoi Malefoy, y'a…

\- Ça ne sert à rien de prendre tes grands airs avec moi, Malefoy, coupa abruptement Nott. Tu devrais arrêter de me sous-estimer juste parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à me mettre en avant comme toi. J'observe plus que tu penses et j'en sais plus que j'en dis. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas le dessus dans un duel mais je te jure que tu n'en sortirais pas indemne tout de même ! Alors je te repose la question : est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec son état ?! aboya-t-il en désignant la jeune blonde d'un geste du pouce. Non mais regarde-la, on dirait qu'elle s'est pris une rafale de _Diffindo_ !

\- Théo, arrête ça, pesta à nouveau la concernée, c'est ridicule et…

\- C'est bon, lâche-moi, Nott ! s'échauffa Drago, sentant l'irritation monter de plus en plus.

La veille, il avait passé une journée épouvantable suivie d'une nuit tout aussi mauvaise. Il était fatigué, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir un moment de tranquillité sans Parkinson, Zabini et encore moins Black ou Nott pour le faire chier. Il prit conscience qu'ils étaient, une fois de plus, le point de mire de toute la Grande Salle et son agacement augmenta encore. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se faire remarquer à cause de Black, plus qu'assez de se faire humilier ou accuser par sa faute. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'avoir la jeune fille et son foutu sourire narquois ou à l'inverse, son rictus aussi glacial que le pôle Nord, sous le nez toute la journée. Heureusement, une nuée de hiboux entra dans la Grande Salle détournant l'attention de leur trio.

\- J'y suis pour rien, ok ?! finit-il par assurer à l'adresse du châtain, espérant ainsi pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix. Elle était déjà comme ça quand elle est rentrée hier soir ! Et ne commence pas à me mettre sur le dos la moindre des égratignures de Black, je me fiche qu'elle se casse un ongle, qu'elle tombe de son balai ou quoique ce soit d'autre tant que ça ne nous empêche pas d'écraser les Serdaigle au prochain match ! Alors inquiète-toi pour ta _chérie_ si tu veux mais ne viens pas m'emmerder avec ça !

\- Tu…

\- STOOOOP ! Non mais vous allez arrêter de m'interrompre toutes les dix secondes et de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, oui ?! explosa sèchement Black. Je suis à côté de vous au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué ! Alors Théo, pour une fois ce n'est effectivement pas de sa faute, je suis juste tombée sur un connard un peu plus coriace que lui. Si tu permets, je t'expliquerais quand on sera seuls plutôt qu'au beau milieu de la Grande Salle où tout le monde nous regarde et nous écoute alors qu'ils devraient plutôt se mêler de leurs affaires…

A ces mots, quelques jeunes Serpentard qui les fixaient avec avidité se levèrent pour s'enfuir presque en courant face à son regard noir. Ils s'empressèrent d'aller s'asseoir plus loin, frissonnant d'effroi.

\- En plus, je suis allée à l'infirmerie, je te signale ! Et TOI, enchaîna la jeune blonde en pivotant vers Drago, ne commence pas à jouer au petit caïd et à foutre la merde avec tes insinuations pourries ! Comme si y'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça…

Elle se leva péniblement sans s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche, visiblement prête à s'en aller. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas que Potter déboulait devant leur table, complètement affolé, suivi de près par ses deux toutous habituels.

\- Valya ! brailla-t-il. Faut que tu vois ça, c'est…

\- Oh non, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! protesta la jeune blonde.

Pour toute réponse, le Gryffondor étala un journal sur la table devant elle et Nott. Drago en profita pour lui adresser un sourire goguenard et recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés, face au regard meurtrier qu'il reçut en réponse. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Potter ? Il n'était pas aussi agressif d'habitude. Pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière, la situation devait vraiment être grave. Il vit Black blêmir tandis que Nott poussait une exclamation étranglée. Mû par un très mauvais pressentiment, le blond se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, plus petite que lui, pour pouvoir également jeter un œil sur le journal. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un Cognard en pleine tête.

 _ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN_

 _LE MINISTÈRE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT LE « POINT DE RALLIEMENT » D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS_

Dix photographies en noir et blanc occupaient la plus grande partie de la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood… et Bellatrix Lestrange. Il sentit la nausée monter en lui face au sourire plein d'arrogance et de dédain qu'elle leur adressait. « Non… Non, non… », s'horrifia intérieurement Drago. Il avait été prévenu pourtant, contrairement aux autres. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Black, les mains posées sur la table de chaque côté du journal, secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche comme si par ce simple geste elle allait pouvoir effacer ce qui s'affichait sous leurs yeux.

\- Ça commence… souffla-t-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Elle se frotta légèrement le front, échangeant un regard avec Potter que Drago ne put interpréter. Le Gryffondor porta deux doigts vers sa cicatrice, l'air encore plus tourmenté qu'auparavant. Puis la jeune fille tourna la tête vers le blond, le dévisageant avec une stupéfaction épouvantée. Drago sentit son estomac se nouer. A cet instant, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il voyait parfaitement à quoi elle était en train de penser, les mots qu'il lui avait adressés la veille tournoyant dans son esprit : « _Tu vas le regretter…_ ».

\- Black…

Il voulait crier, lui dire que ce n'était absolument pas de ça dont il avait voulu parler mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, elle avait déjà tourné les talons, lui jetant seulement un regard de pur dégoût, mêlé de honte.

\- BLACK ! hurla-t-il sous les regards médusés de l'assemblée alors qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle.

Cette fois, il se fichait bien d'attirer l'attention. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de la convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette foutue évasion. Sans réfléchir, Drago se précipita à la suite de la jeune blonde, bousculant Potter au passage d'un coup d'épaule rageur. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, il se mit à courir. Black était blessée, fatiguée, et pour une fois, il put la rattraper sans mal. Il la saisit par le bras, sans douceur mais sans agressivité non plus, la forçant à reculer dans un coin plus à l'écart du couloir.

\- Lâche-moi, Malefoy, se rebiffa la jeune fille. Je crois que c'est suffisamment clair, on a plus rien à se dire. Mais c'est vrai que tu m'avais prévenue après tout…

\- Arrête ça, Black, c'est n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Drago. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans et tu le sais !

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?! contra-t-elle, l'air mauvais. Pourtant… « _Je suis sûr que ça ne va pas te plaire_ »… c'est bien ce que tu t'es empressé de m'affirmer, non ?!

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! se défendit le blond. Ça n'avait aucun rapport et tu avais très bien compris de quoi je parlais ! gronda-t-il avec fureur.

Durant une seconde, un air coupable se dessina sur le visage de Black mais il s'effaça bien vite.

\- Sauf que tu le savais ! Tu étais au courant, pas vrai ?! Et tu n'as rien dit…

Drago se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

\- Oui, admit-t-il. Oui, j'étais au courant, d'accord ?!

\- J'en étais sûre, enragea la jeune blonde. T'es vraiment…

Elle tenta de dégager son bras qu'il maintenait toujours et l'adolescent resserra sa prise, se rapprochant même davantage.

\- Mais bordel, Black, on n'est pas amis ! s'emporta-t-il. Mon père est un Mangemort comme tu me l'as si gentiment rappelé pas plus tard qu'hier et c'est ma cinglée de tante qui vient de s'échapper d'Azkaban ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?! Que je vienne te voir la bouche en cœur pour te dire « Je ne sais pas quand ni comment mais il va y avoir une évasion massive d'Azakaban dans les jours qui suivent » ? Après ce que tu m'as fait hier ?! Mais tu m'aurais rigolé au nez ! Faut être réaliste, on n'est même pas alliés ou quoique ce soit ! On ne se supporte pas, les rares fois où on s'adresse la parole c'est pour se hurler dessus en se crachant des insultes à la gueule ! On n'est… on n'est juste pas dans le même camp… termina Drago amèrement.

Le silence qui suivit la fin de sa tirade fut carrément assourdissant. Black le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent complètement. Elle baissa misérablement la tête vers le sol.

\- Ouais c'est vrai… souffla-t-elle finalement. Désolée.

Le silence devenait insupportable à présent et Drago se crispa un peu plus. Peter avait raison. Il avait le choix mais dans tous les cas, c'était injuste. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait être dans celui de Potter, Weasley et de toute la clique de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne prenait même pas en compte Black, c'était encore un cas à part. Sauf que s'il n'était pas avec « le Survivant », il était contre lui. C'était aussi simple que ça. Le jeune homme secoua lentement la tête.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Black, supplia-t-il presque. Tu ne peux rien faire de toute façon.

La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée sans qu'elle ne vienne s'ajouter à l'équation. Et pour ses propres plans, il préférait franchement ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel point Bellatrix pouvait être démoniaque. Elle ne savait rien à propos de Peter ou de Julia. Si Black décidait d'intervenir, elle risquait surtout de provoquer un chaos encore plus monumental. Et bien évidemment, elle n'allait en faire qu'à sa tête, songea rageusement Drago alors qu'elle posait sur lui un regard résolu.

\- Pour ce qui est de ne pas m'en mêler, je crois bien que c'est trop tard, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour de la détermination n'était en fait qu'une sombre résignation. Une nouvelle fois, Black leva la main pour frotter son front, ce qui horripila Drago. Il voyait bien que quelque chose lui échappait. Il avait un million de questions et, pour une fois qu'ils arrivaient à discuter à peu près calmement, il aurait bien aimé avoir des réponses et des vraies. Mais il était sûr que dans quelques secondes, la jeune fille allait encore s'enfuir, refermant la mince faille qu'elle avait brièvement laissé paraître et dans laquelle il avait tenté de s'engouffrer. Elle allait retourner à son indifférence glaciale et lui allait se retrouver tout seul comme un con une fois de plus, sans aucune chance d'obtenir le moindre début d'explication. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus. Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit une forme bouger au fond du couloir. Il sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son instinct lui signalant tout de suite que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il saisit sa baguette magique mais Black fut plus rapide.

\- ATTENTION, baisse-toi ! l'avertit brusquement la jeune blonde en plongeant vers le sol et il suivit le mouvement, entraîné par son bras qu'il tenait toujours.

Un sortilège d'une sinistre couleur violette passa à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'eux, venant s'écraser à l'endroit précis où se trouvait la tête de Drago un instant auparavant. Le Serpentard jeta un regard vers l'extrémité du couloir et se releva furieusement.

\- Nom d'un gobelin, Zabini ! gronda-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

Le métis parut vaguement gêné puis il déclara nonchalamment :

\- Désolé, Drago, ça ne t'était pas destiné…

Il était accompagné de Parkinson mais également de Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à viser dans ce cas, coupa Black, le ton rauque, et Drago ne put qu'approuver avec une légère grimace.

S'il avait pu éviter de se prendre un maléfice de magie noire en pleine figure, c'était uniquement grâce aux réflexes de la jeune fille. Le sourire railleur de Zabini se figea avant de se faire plus menaçant. Crabbe et Goyle se rapprochèrent pour les entourer, de sorte que Black se retrouvait bloquée entre le mur et les autres Serpentard.

\- Tu peux prendre tes grands airs, Black, ça ne sert à rien, cracha Zabini. Bien joué, Drago !

« Quoi ?! », protesta intérieurement le blond, se demandant ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire.

\- Tu as réussi à la coincer, enchaîna le métis en jubilant.

\- Alors, Black, on fait moins la maligne maintenant ? gloussa Parkinson. T'es dans un sale état dis donc…

\- Tu es tombée sur plus fort que toi ? renchérit Zabini. Dis-moi qui c'est, je pourrais lui envoyer des fleurs. Il t'a mis une sacrée raclée en tout cas… et on va pouvoir te montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui se croient au-dessus de nous, acheva-t-il avec un rictus sadique.

Drago pâlit soudainement, priant pour que ces deux crétins se taisent. Il venait de comprendre. Ses « amis » croyaient qu'il avait voulu profiter de la faiblesse momentanée de Black pour l'attirer dans un piège et se venger. Ce n'était pas du tout son intention mais il était bien obligé de reconnaître que c'était parfaitement son style et qu'il n'aurait, en principe, eu aucun scrupule à mettre sur pied un tel coup bas. La jeune blonde devait le penser également puisqu'elle dardait sur lui un regard littéralement assassin et Drago résista à l'envie de déglutir. Elle allait le tuer. Non, pire encore, elle allait le massacrer. Elle allait lyncher Zabini avec son escorte de guignols et ensuite, c'était sur lui que sa colère allait retomber. Parce que le blond n'avait aucun doute : même blessée, il était sûr que Black avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour s'en sortir. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête derrière Zabini, tentant ainsi de lui signifier qu'il n'y était pour rien mais ce fut loin d'être efficace. Le groupe de Serpentard avança encore, forçant Black à s'appuyer dos contre le mur. Parkinson et Zabini dégainèrent leurs baguettes magiques, le métis pointant la sienne sous la gorge de la jeune blonde. Ils se délectaient de la situation et Drago décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Ce n'était pas eux qui vivaient dans les mêmes appartements que Black, ils ne pensaient même pas aux conséquences de leur stupidité. Et lui au moins était suffisamment lucide pour voir qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre la jeune fille.

\- Range ton jouet, _Blaise_ , ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, j'avais juste une petite explication avec Black. L'explication est terminée, j'ai mis les choses au clair et maintenant, elle va s'en aller. _N'est-ce pas_? insista-t-il en lançant un regard pénétrant à la jeune blonde qui haussa un sourcil décontenancé.

\- Oh allez, Drago, sois sympa, laisse-nous nous amuser un peu, geignit Parkinson.

Zabini, lui, le fixa d'un air suspicieux.

\- Et quel genre d'explication au juste ?

Drago se retint à grande peine de lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure. Comment osait-il…

\- Une information plutôt, répliqua le blond. Vous n'avez pas lu le journal ?

\- Non pourquoi ? s'étonna le métis.

Parkinson sortit un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de son sac et ils se penchèrent dessus pour lire.

\- IL les a faits évader, grogna Goyle, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Il était à peu près aussi grand que Drago mais au moins deux fois plus large. Ses mèches coupées courtes d'un roux sombre presque brun et ses yeux marron clair accentuaient son allure de brute. Avec sa coupe au bol et sa taille plus petite, Crabbe n'était peut-être pas aussi impressionnant mais il était énorme. Plus enrobé que musclé avec des airs de sumo, il était encore plus imposant que Goyle.

\- Ils ont pu rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- La ferme, tous les deux ! tança soudainement Zabini. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que ça signifie… Il exultait littéralement. Notre Maître accroit encore sa puissance ! Bientôt il aura une armée entière à sa disposition et il écrasera Potter comme un insecte. Nous pourrons détruire tous ceux qui tenteront de le soutenir, ils n'auront plus aucune chance !

Black, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, émit une exclamation méprisante, visiblement dégoutée par cet étalage de fanatisme.

\- Donc d'après ton raisonnement, Voldy a besoin d'une armée pour buter un adolescent de quinze ans ? persifla-t-elle. Il n'est vraiment pas doué, votre patron… Mais après tout, c'est vrai que même un _bébé_ il n'a pas réussi à le tuer !

Zabini se jeta à nouveau sur elle, lui enfonçant sa baguette dans les côtes.

\- Tais-toi ! siffla-t-il. Je t'interdis de parler du Lord de cette manière ! Et je vais te le faire payer, crois-moi. Mais avant… on va discuter un peu. A nouveau, le métis étira les lèvres sur un sourire inquiétant. Tu vois, mon anniversaire tombe à la fin du mois de février alors j'aurais l'honneur de recevoir la Marque seulement à ce moment. Mais pendant les vacances, j'ai été convié à l'une des petites réunions données par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et j'y ai croisé un certain Kieran…

Il sourit encore plus largement, certain de son petit effet. La jeune blonde ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Puis elle eut une réaction à laquelle Zabini ne s'attendait manifestement pas du tout : elle éclata de rire.

\- Attends un peu, hoqueta-t-elle, tu ne pensais quand même pas sérieusement que je n'étais pas au courant pour Kieran ?!

\- Je… balbutia Zabini, complètement désarçonné, ce qui renforça encore l'hilarité de Black.

\- Enfin, tu m'auras au moins appris un truc… ça y est alors, il l'a fait. Le _louveteau_ a rejoint son maître.

Le métis lâcha un petit son horrifié.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zabini ?! Je t'ai choqué peut-être ?

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, tu… tu ne peux pas dire ça ! C'est du bluff, tu ne le penses pas vraiment, c'est… contredit-il.

\- C'est quoi, Zabini ?! Elle ricana un peu plus fort. Je parie que tu t'es pissé dessus quand tu t'es retrouvé face à lui, pas vrai ? Malgré tout ce que j'en pense, je dois reconnaître que Kieran ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'un minable dans ton genre. Et LUI, a eu « l'honneur de recevoir la Marque » largement avant ses seize ans… Il doit être bien mieux considéré par Voldy que toi, le connaissant, persifla-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux aurait l'amabilité d'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ?! s'irrita Drago. C'est qui ce type au juste ?

Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression que la liste de ce qui échappait à sa compréhension aurait pu être transformée en livre tellement elle était importante. Et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Malheureusement, ce fut le moment que choisit Zabini pour tenter de reprendre contenance en s'en prenant à ce qu'il pensait être une cible plus abordable : Drago.

\- C'est vrai que toi, tu n'y étais pas à cette réunion, nargua le métis. Ton père estime peut-être que tu n'es pas encore prêt à rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres… que tu es trop _fragile_ pour ça…

Le blond vit rouge.

\- _ENDOLORIS_ !

Zabini s'affaissa en hurlant sous les yeux éberlués de Black et ceux épouvantés de Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle. Loin de flancher, Drago maintint le sort pendant plusieurs secondes, le regard dur. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne percuter son bras, faisant dévier le trait rouge sombre contre les dalles du sol.

\- Non mais ça va pas bien, Malefoy, t'es devenu complètement dingue ! rugit Black. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Black, rabroua le jeune homme. Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

\- ON EST AU BEAU MILIEU DU COULOIR ! fulmina-t-elle. A Poudlard au cas où tu aurais oublié ! Tu ne peux pas jeter un sortilège Impardonnable ici !

\- Mais ailleurs, oui ? releva Drago, moqueur. Quoi, tu vas me faire croire que ça ne te dérange pas que je lance un Doloris sous ton nez ?

\- À Zabini, non ! riposta sèchement la jeune blonde. Cette ordure le mérite amplement… sauf que si tu continues, il va ameuter tout le monde avec ses cris ! S'il raconte ça à qui que ce soit…

\- Oh mais il ne va rien raconter du tout, assura le Serpentard. Tout le monde va la boucler, toi la première !

Il jeta au passage un regard d'avertissement aux trois autres.

\- J'avais pas l'intention d'en parler ! se rebiffa Black.

\- Parfait !

Drago se retourna brusquement vers Zabini, laissant un _Diffindo_ s'échapper de sa baguette, suivi d'un maléfice Cuisant particulièrement féroce. Peu concerné par les gémissements de douleur de l'autre adolescent, le blond rangea tranquillement sa baguette dans sa poche avant de l'empoigner par le devant de sa chemise pour le relever. Il le poussa contre le mur, faisant cogner son dos contre la pierre.

\- Et _toi_ , tu vas m'écouter ! décréta-t-il. Je t'ai laissé continuer ton petit jeu bien trop longtemps. J'ai été patient jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que tu voulais simplement te faire bien voir par la maison, prendre de l'importance… mais ça ne sera pas à mes dépends. Jamais.

\- C'est de ta faute, parvint à souffler difficilement le métis. Le… le Maître… il se prépare et… tu devrais rassembler les Serpentard ! C'est à toi que cette responsabilité revient ! Mais tu ne fais rien. On dirait que tu t'en fiches alors il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le boulot à ta place !

\- _Rassembler les Serpentard_? ricana Black alors que Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement. Tu rêves les yeux ouverts, Zabini, y'a rien à rassembler du tout ! La maison Serpentard est complètement divisée. Tu arriveras à trouver d'autres fous furieux dans ton genre qui attendent avec impatience le moment où ils pourront aller baiser les robes de Voldy, ça je n'en doute pas ! Mais il y en plein d'autres qui ne vous suivront pas, des Serpentard qui préféreraient crever plutôt que de vous rejoindre. Et ils sont plus nombreux que ce que tu crois.

\- Black, énonça posément Drago, est-ce que tu pourrais faire un effort, _s'il te plaît_ , et la fermer, par Salazar ?!

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard mais obtempéra sagement et Drago en profita pour revenir à Zabini.

\- Tu vois, murmura-t-il, je gère ça très bien, Blaise. Je sais exactement de quelle manière il faut agir pour le bien de la maison. Alors sois gentil, susurra-t-il, arrête de t'en prendre à Black. Tu devrais reconnaître que tu es loin d'être à la hauteur pour te mesurer à elle…

\- Parce que toi, tu te crois assez fort pour moi, Malefoy ?! se braqua la jeune blonde.

\- _Black_ …

\- Ça va, ça va ! J'ai rien dis, oublie ! grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de lui tourner le dos, marmonnant entre ses dents.

\- Tu vas faire passer le mot, reprit alors Drago à l'attention de Zabini, presque avec amusement. À partir de maintenant, Black traite avec moi et uniquement avec moi. S'il y a un problème, c'est moi qui le règle, compris ?! En ce qui concerne les autres, fais ce que tu veux. Après tout elle a raison, dans l'état actuel de la maison, on ne peut plus réunir grand chose… La fracture est trop nette à présent. Mais Black a bien plus de poids que toi, bien plus d'emprise sur les Serpentard, alors le seul qui peut prétendre lui tenir tête, c'est moi !

Le métis le contempla avec une expression sidérée et, à la grande satisfaction de Drago, avec un respect tout neuf.

\- Tu parles sérieusement ? hésita-t-il. Donc tu es vraiment prêt à te battre ? Tu jures de tout faire pour mener notre clan à la victoire ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, perdu. Il n'avait jamais parlé de se battre. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire à propos du clan ? Tentant de réfléchir au déroulement logique des pensées de l'autre Serpentard, Drago finit par pâlir dangereusement. « Oh non… ».

Comme toutes les maisons, Serpentard avait un fonctionnement qui lui était propre. Les Vert et Argent possédaient leurs propres règles, leur politique. Et eux avaient également un chef, un élève influent qui prenaient les décisions importantes et veillait à ce que la maison face bloc devant les autres. Ce n'était pas un statut officiel évidemment mais tous les Serpentard, y compris les plus jeunes, avaient connaissance de cette hiérarchie particulière. Drago était parvenu à obtenir la position de meneur dès sa deuxième année. Il avait ainsi détrôné Terence Higgs, un élève plus âgé, qui lui avait pourtant cédé la place de bonne grâce, renonçant même à son poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Et jusqu'à maintenant, Drago n'avait jamais eu de problèmes. Il ne savait pas trop de quand datait cette tradition. Le Lord Noir se plaisait à répéter que c'était lui qui l'avait instaurée en devenant le premier leader lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard mais il était possible que d'autres l'aient été avant lui, sans toutefois sans vanter. Bien sûr, il était impensable d'attendre que soixante-dix élèves ou plus partagent exactement le même avis et se laissent commander sans broncher. Si un deuxième élève, opposé aux actions du groupe, était assez charismatique et trouvait un nombre d'alliés suffisant, il pouvait également prétendre au titre de chef et la maison se scindait alors en deux clans rivaux. Lucius lui avait raconté que c'était déjà arrivé du temps où son grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy, était scolarisé. Deux groupes de Sang-Pur, aux idées politiques plus ou moins divergentes, s'étaient formés. Mais l'événement restait rare et ne s'était pas reproduit depuis. Pourtant, même à Serpentard, il y avait des exceptions. Les Sang-Mêlés voire les Nés-Moldus, les fortes têtes, les marginaux… Ils étaient là depuis toujours mais dans toute l'histoire de la maison, eux n'avaient jamais eu personne pour les représenter. Ils avaient le choix entre rentrer dans le rang ou bien raser les murs et se faire oublier, quitte à mentir au sujet de leur ascendance pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Mais cette année, Valya Black avait atterri à Serpentard. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec des personnalités disparates, de Théodore Nott à Miles Bletchley, en passant par Graham Pritchard. Elle descendait d'une longue et célèbre lignée de Sang-Pur, elle était puissante et elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Pour Drago, ça ne faisait aucun doute : Black avaient les capacités pour devenir le leader de la minorité des Serpentard. Dans un sens, elle l'était même déjà. Les élèves l'écoutaient, la suivaient. Mais pour l'instant, personne n'avait encore osé évoquer ouvertement la situation et cette fameuse place de leader qui pouvait éventuellement revenir à Black. Sauf… sauf Drago, qui venait bêtement d'officialiser ce statut, devant Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle…

En décrétant en tant que chef de maison que lui seul pouvait traiter avec Black d'égal à égal, il avait élevé lui-même la jeune blonde au rang de meneuse de l'opposition. Autrement dit, il venait de signer une déclaration de guerre. La guerre fratricide qui allait bientôt déchirer leur maison. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait réussi cet exploit sans même le faire exprès. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait en tête à la base. Il souhaitait juste faire en sorte que les foudres de Black ne lui retombent pas sur le dos en cas de problème et le meilleur moyen pour ça, c'était tout simplement d'éviter les problèmes. En faisant de Black sa chasse gardée, il pensait limiter au maximum les contacts entre la jeune fille et le reste des Serpentard. Donc détourner leur attention et empêcher les incidents comme celui que Zabini avait déclenché. À la place, c'était comme s'il les avait propulsés au beau milieu d'une arène, avec la maison au grand complet en guise de spectateurs. Il avait carrément ordonné au métis de faire passer le message, aussi tout le monde allait être à leurs trousses pour voir qui de lui ou de Black allait prendre le dessus. Il voulait plus que tout avoir la paix. Il venait de plonger droit dans le champ de bataille, dans le désastre qu'il avait lui-même créé.

\- Drago ? s'impatienta Zabini, avec précaution cependant. Tu as entendu ? À partir de maintenant, tu vas prendre les décisions qui s'imposent, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à son sujet ? invectiva-t-il en désignant la jeune blonde d'un signe de tête hargneux. Elle représente un danger ! Le Maître devrait être averti de sa présence. Si personne n'en a encore parlé pour le moment, c'est parce qu'on pensait tous que toi tu t'en chargerais…

\- Ok, interrompit Black d'une voix glaciale. À mon tour de parler, maintenant. Je vais essayer d'être explicite, Zabini : si j'apprends que votre psychopathe de patron est seulement au courant de mon existence, je te jure que je ferais bouffer ses couilles au responsable.

\- Quoi, tu nous menaces ? se moqua le métis. Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça qui va nous arrêter ?!

Black sourit. Puis elle abattit son poing en plein sur le visage de Zabini. Il se plia en deux, les mains plaquées sur son nez ensanglanté. Mal lui en pris, le genou de la jeune fille frappa alors la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Pour la deuxième fois en seulement quelques minutes, il tomba au sol, poussant un râle aigu très peu viril.

\- En fait… oui, je pense que oui, ça va vous arrêter, lâcha Black, narquoise.

Drago grimaça, mu par un élan de solidarité masculine. Mais Zabini l'avait bien cherché et il fallait se douter qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas se laisser malmener sans répliquer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Crabbe et Goyle faire craquer leurs phalanges avec agressivité. Parkinson pointait sa baguette droit sur Black, visiblement prête à cracher le premier sortilège qui lui passerait par la tête.

\- Alors ça, je ne vous le conseille pas, avertit la jeune blonde d'un air mauvais, avant que Drago n'ait pu décider s'il valait mieux intervenir ou non.

Une boule de feu aussi grosse qu'un Cognard se forma dans sa main gauche. Le blond fit un bond en arrière d'au moins deux mètres et jura bruyamment tandis que les autres reculaient avec précipitation. Drago comprit instantanément de quoi il retournait. C'était évident. Il n'y avait qu'une seule forme de magie qui permettait de se servir des éléments et surtout, de les invoquer aussi facilement.

\- Tu es une Vaerian… bégaya-t-il. Une… une Vaerian, nom d'un loup-garou !

\- Demi-Vaerian ! rectifia sèchement Black, toujours concentrée sur Zabini. Ma mère l'était, pas moi ! Je commence à en avoir marre d'expliquer ça à chaque fois d'ailleurs !

Drago avala sa salive avec difficulté. Dans un sens, ça expliquait bien des choses. Ses réflexes un peu plus développés que la moyenne, ses blessures qui guérissaient en un temps record, l'affinité particulière qu'elle semblait avoir avec le feu… Et surtout… la scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il croisait le regard brûlant de la jeune fille. Merlin, il devait une fière chandelle à Potter, réalisa-t-il avec un mélange d'épouvante et d'écœurement. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait… il était encore en un seul morceau uniquement grâce aux stupides tendances héroïques du Gryffondor. Le jeune homme leva doucement les mains pour les écarter dans un geste d'apaisement.

\- Écoutez, lança-t-il d'un ton prudent, je pense qu'on devrait tous se calmer et…

\- Oh mais je suis très calme, t'inquiète ! rétorqua Black avec une agitation palpable.

Les flammes qui dansaient dans sa main augmentèrent dangereusement, atteignant plusieurs centimètres de hauteur. Drago se contenta d'acquiescer, hochant vivement la tête de haut en bas. « C'est ça et moi je m'appelle Merlin », songea-t-il avec ironie. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de la contrarier, surtout qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'elle pouvait perdre le contrôle avec une facilité déconcertante. Dans l'état d'énervement dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle pouvait tous les faire cramer simplement en bougeant le petit doigt. Pire encore, elle puisait dans ses dernières ressources de magie, ce qui augmentait encore les risques. Black était comme sur le fil, en équilibre, et elle pouvait basculer à tout instant. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure mais Drago voyait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Il le voyait dans l'infime tremblement de son poignet, la crispation de son visage meurtri, dans sa respiration soudainement un peu plus erratique. Elle se pencha vers Zabini qui gisait toujours à terre.

\- J'espère qu'on s'est compris, Zabini. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, encore mieux, comme si je n'existais même pas et tout se passera bien. Et puis Malefoy a raison après tout, s'il y en un seul qui pourrait éventuellement être à la hauteur, c'est lui. Alors… _tu vas faire passer le mot_. Tout le monde va la boucler, Voldy ne va sûrement pas entendre parler de moi et personne n'aura d'ennuis, termina-t-elle avec son rictus goguenard.

Drago résista à l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Si même elle se mettait à jouer le jeu, ils étaient franchement mal barrés. Et cette comédie avait assez duré.

\- Je crois qu'elle a été suffisamment claire, Blaise, et moi aussi. Allez-vous-en d'ici tous les quatre, ordonna-t-il. J'ai une dernière petite chose à régler avec Black. En tant que chefs de maison.

\- Mais Drago… tenta de protester Parkinson et le blond perdit patience.

\- Dégage, Pansy ! Ce n'était pas une demande !

Effrayée, la brune s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Elle fut aussitôt suivie par Crabbe et Goyle qui soutenaient un Zabini au teint verdâtre et Drago se retrouva à nouveau seul dans le couloir avec Black. Pour la énième fois, la jeune fille darda sur lui un regard meurtrier.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, certifia-t-il, en guise de défense. Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient faire ça.

\- Ben tiens, siffla Black, comme par hasard ! Ça commence à faire beaucoup de trucs où « t'y es pour rien » aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ?!

Elle frotta ses mains sur son jean et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Un instant, Drago se laissa aller à contempler l'énorme hématome sur sa mâchoire et les cernes sombres qui masquaient ses taches de rousseur. Ils formaient vraiment un drôle de duo tous les deux. Tellement opposés, ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Lui, trop guindé dans son uniforme impeccable, avec ses cheveux blonds un peu trop longs, plaqués en arrière par du gel. Et elle, un peu trop débraillée avec ses vêtements moldus, son pull exagérément large qui dévoilait ses tatouages, son jean usé et déchiré, ses baskets aux lacets défaits. Ah ça, ils étaient beaux les chefs de maison. Deux gamins pitoyables manifestement aussi paumés l'un que l'autre, pensa cruellement Drago.

\- Qui est Kieran ? questionna-t-il finalement.

Dans un sens, il se souciait peu de la réponse, ce n'était pas très important. C'était tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour briser le silence lourd qui menaçait de s'installer une fois de plus.

\- Un Mangemort ! réagit vivement la jeune blonde. Mangemort et loup-garou pour être précise. Et surtout, un sale petit con arrogant qui se croit mieux que tout le monde.

\- Quel rapport avec toi ?

\- Si j'avais le choix, aucun ! gronda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et Drago soupira. En général, ils se hurlaient dessus dès qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Si maintenant ils en étaient carrément réduits à se regarder en dragons de faïence sans piper mot, ça n'allait pas beaucoup plus les avancer. Il se passa une main lasse sur la nuque.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Black le fixa d'un air perplexe.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Des Serpentard, explicita le blond. La division de la maison, le rôle de leader…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais censée faire quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-elle en riant à moitié.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Black, ce qui vient de se passer… à partir de maintenant, tout le monde va te considérer comme le leader des… de tous les Serpentard qui sont contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suppose, exposa-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton calme.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu as entendu Zabini, non ? répliqua Drago. Et tu as reconnu qu'il n'y avait que moi qui étais assez doué pour t'affronter. On a dit tous les deux de faire passer le mot alors…

\- Mais enfin, je pensais que c'était juste une blague tout ça ! s'insurgea la jeune fille. Tu es le meilleur en duel, je suis la meilleure, y'a pas besoin d'être voyant pour le savoir, c'est logique c'est tout ! C'est ridicule, ne me dis pas que c'est sérieux cette histoire de chef ?!

\- C'est très sérieux, insista le blond. On est chefs de maison. Tous les deux. C'est de la politique à l'échelle de la maison. On va devoir établir des règles, négocier…

Un instant, Black parut sur le point de le frapper.

\- Écoute Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle en se massant le front, je sais que le pouvoir, dominer les autres et tout ça, c'est ton truc. Et je respecte, ok ? Tu es un Serpentard, dans l'absolu il n'y a rien de mal à avoir de l'ambition. Si tu aimes tant que ça la politique comme tu dis, diriger, tant mieux pour toi après tout ! Mais moi ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je n'ai absolument pas voulu de ça, je n'ai rien demandé… et je me fais déjà suffisamment remarquer comme ça. Je te laisse la place avec plaisir, t'inquiète pas. Je vais dire que je ne veux pas être chef ou je ne sais quoi d'autre et voilà !

Drago la dévisagea fixement, sidéré. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un sketch. Il chercha vainement une trace de plaisanterie sur son visage. Mais non, elle y croyait vraiment en plus ! Il était tellement atterré qu'il ne songea même pas à essayer de la détromper. D'accord, quand il était arrivé à Poudlard il avait convoité la place de meneur, probablement comme une bonne majorité des Serpentard. Il avait été euphorique lorsqu'on lui avait enfin reconnu ce statut mais avec le temps, c'était surtout devenu un moyen d'avoir la paix plutôt qu'un but en soi. En effet, personne n'osait lui tenir tête et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans que les autres n'y trouvent à redire. En plus, s'il avait obtenu cette position ce n'était surement pas grâce à son acharnement, il n'avait fait aucun effort particulier pour y arriver. Seulement, il était l'héritier de l'une des plus célèbres familles de SangPpur, il était riche et il y avait un bon paquet d'apprentis Mangemorts qui souhaitaient se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de Lucius, particulièrement bien considéré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, asséna-t-il. C'est impossible de renoncer à la place de leader aussi facilement. Tu as montré que tu avais les capacités pour les guider, maintenant ils vont te suivre. Les Serpentard vont s'affronter, se déchirer jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux camps cède. Tu auras beau dire que ça ne t'intéresse pas, ça ne dépend plus uniquement de toi. Tu ne peux rien faire, Black, et moi non plus.

\- Pourquoi ?! rugit furieusement la jeune blonde. Après tout, c'est de ta faute tout ça, c'est toi qui as commencé à raconter toutes ces conneries à ce connard de Zabini !

\- Je n'ai fait que confirmer ce que les Serpentard pensaient déjà ! se défendit Drago avec colère. Et puis ne me fais pas croire que ça te dérange tant que ça ! Tu vas pouvoir aller annoncer à Potter que tu as réussi à rallier toute une partie des Serpentard qui t'obéiront sans poser de questions et qui vont se rebeller contre les autres !

\- Je m'en fous complètement ! J'ai pas demandé à rallier qui que ce soit et encore moins à ce que les gens m'obéissent ! Je ne veux pas de ça, putain !

\- Et moi je te dis que je n'y peux rien ! riposta le blond.

\- Bien sûr, t'y peux jamais rien ! C'est jamais toi, jamais ta faute… tout le monde sait que Drago Malefoy est un modèle d'innocence ! railla-t-elle.

\- Mais par Merlin, on ne pourrait pas essayer d'avoir une discussion normale pour une fois ?! s'emporta Drago. Sans se crier dessus ?! A chaque fois ça finit mal ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'obstine à essayer de se parler hein ?!

Black le contempla de ses yeux bleus gris, instantanément calmée.

\- Parce qu'on est stupides, Malefoy, articula-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Tous les deux. C'est toi qui l'as dit : on n'est pas dans le même camp. Alors oui, faut être réalistes… on a juste plus rien à espérer l'un de l'autre, conclut-elle sombrement.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle clopina jusqu'à disparaître à l'angle du couloir et cette fois, l'adolescent ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait pouvoir gérer cette foutue situation. Sa position de chef de maison l'obligeait à traiter avec Black. Sauf que cette dernière ne voulait rien savoir, ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui. Toutes leurs conversations se terminaient systématiquement en catastrophe. Et c'était sa faute à elle ! La jeune blonde était incapable de garder son calme plus de cinq minutes et explosait au moindre mot de travers. Il ne pouvait même pas se contenter de faire comme si elle n'était pas là, puisque c'était elle qui lui sautait à la gorge pratiquement à chaque fois. Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait adoré comprendre. Black ne cessait de lui hurler de lui foutre la paix mais c'était elle qui avait pété un Doxy quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, pour ensuite l'ignorer en permanence. Et quelque part tout au fond de lui, le blond devait aussi reconnaître que ce manque d'attention l'agaçait profondément. Au moins, pendant les moments qu'ils passaient à s'engueuler, elle lui portait un peu de considération.

Sortant de ses pensées, Drago frotta une main sur son visage dans un geste frustré et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Son regard fut attiré par un objet rectangulaire qui traînait derrière une statue. Machinalement, il se pencha pour le ramasser, découvrant un livre légèrement abîmé et à la couverture cornée. _Animagus : Réveillez la bête qui sommeille en vous_. Interloqué, l'adolescent le contempla fixement pendant de longues secondes, se demandant d'où est-ce que ce bouquin pouvait bien venir. Il n'en était pas certain mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le couloir au début de sa discussion avec Black. Est-ce qu'il appartenait à la jeune fille ? Ou bien à Zabini ou Parkinson ? Il voyait mal Crabbe et Goyle se trimballer avec un livre de ce genre, surtout qu'après l'avoir feuilleté rapidement, il avait bien vu que le contenu était plutôt ardu. Blaise et Pansy étaient peut-être des Mangemorts en puissance mais ils étaient loin d'être idiots. D'un autre côté, c'était parfaitement le genre de Black. Cessant de tergiverser, Drago fourra le livre dans son sac de cours. Pour lui aussi ça pouvait être très intéressant après tout…

* * *

 **Mouahaha, j'aime beaucoup trop Valya et Drago dans ce chapitre... x) Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :D Ça vous inspire les petites histoires de politique des Serpentard ? (Passage non prévu à la base donc) Comment est-ce que vous pensez que Drago va pouvoir gérer tout ça ? À votre avis, va-t-il se servir du fameux livre sur les Animagus ? Et Kieran a tendance à revenir souvent dans les conversations ces temps-ci, vous ne trouvez pas...? :P**

 **Une petite précision pour ceux qui seraient étonnés de l'apparence que j'ai donnée à Crabbe et Goyle : j'ai choisi de ne pas me servir de l'image qu'ils ont dans les films et je me suis plutôt inspirée d'un fanart de _upthehillart_ sur Deviant Art. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir ses dessins, en particulier ses portraits des étudiants de Poudlard, c'est une merveille, bien loin des apparences clichées.**

 **Sinon... des hypothèses sur la suite ?! ;)**


	30. Quand rien n'a de sens

**_Publié le dimanche 2 septembre 2018._ **

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas ;)**

 **Note : Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passé et que vous êtes tous bien arrivés à Poudlard ;) Dans le dernier chapitre, nous avions donc cette fameuse guerre du Serpent, avec les clans des Serpentard qui se sont formés et les confrontations qui continuent entre Drago et Valya. Un petit mot en passant à propos de ce chapitre : vous êtes plusieurs à avoir été étonnés par le rôle de Blaise. J'avoue que personnellement ça ne me choque pas plus que ça, je l'ai déjà vu être du côté "des méchants" dans plusieurs autres fanfics mais bon... x) Pour simplifier, disons que j'avais besoin d'un "gentil" et d'un "méchant" chez les garçons de Serpentard. J'ai choisi Théo comme gentil parce que je trouvais que son caractère s'accordait mieux avec ce que j'avais en tête concernant son amitié avec Valya notamment. Comme Théo est "gentil", Blaise devait être "méchant", pas de chance pour lui, il fallait bien choisir !**

 **Avec le chapitre 29, pas de Drago malheureusement mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. Par contre un petit peu de Sirius (il me manquait), un pov Ron et nouveauté, un pov Hermione ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, c'est assez différent de d'habitude...**

 **Merci à Marion et à Corentin pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections et un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire et qui laissent des reviews. Un énorme merci à vous en particulier aujourd'hui car il y a quelques jours, nous avons atteint les 100 REVIEWS ! Eh oui ! Ça fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que cette histoire plaît alors surtout, continuer à donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas ;)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé _Joue-la comme Black._ Vous aurez notamment droit à un Drago trèèèèès en colère et à un Harry qui se réveille... :D**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à aller écouter les morceaux de musique indiqués, je pense que ça donne vraiment une indication en plus sur l'ambiance du chapitre. Et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, c'est toujours aussi motivant ! ;)**

 **IMPORTANT (note du 9 OCTOBRE 2018) :**

 **Bon, pas de chapitre... je m'y attendais un peu en fait. Une rentrée en première année de fac, un déménagement et l'investissement dans une association, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'écris toujours. Presque tous les jours même mais jamais très longtemps. Autant dire que le prochain chapitre est écrit juste à moitié x) Donc, ce chapitre 30 sera publié le dimanche 5 novembre 2018. Ça me laisse un peu de temps, j'aurais une semaine de vacances pour avancer et le faire corriger. MAIS. Ensuite je mettrai cette histoire en pause. Je sais que le rythme d'un chapitre par mois sera trop dur à tenir. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je sais exactement quand est-ce que je recommencerai les publications. L'intrigue du chapitre 31 sera centrée sur le bal de la Saint-Valentin donc... je publierais le 14 février :D Ça me laissera un bon délai pour (j'espère) pouvoir avancer. Voilà, voilà, à dans un mois donc ! ****_(Une précision au passage parce que je pense que ça peut en perturber certains : quand je parle du chapitre 30, il s'agit en réalité du chapitre 30 PLUS le prologue, donc du chapitre 31 pour vous)_**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin du chapitre.**

 **CHAPITRE.29 : Quand rien n'a de sens ( _Holocene_ – Bon Iver)**

* * *

Impuissant. Impuissant et dépassé, voilà comment Sirius se sentait à cet instant. Il était assis dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd, contemplant fixement la bouteille de whisky Pur Feu déjà à moitié vide qui était posée devant lui avec une seule envie : se noyer dedans. Il avait cru qu'il s'en sortait bien avec Valya. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était trompé. Les vacances avaient été plutôt réussies pourtant et c'était pour cette raison que le brusque changement de comportement de la jeune blonde était aussi déroutant. Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle se ferme à ce point. Finalement, c'était peut-être Molly, McGonagall et les autres qui avaient raison. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait assurer correctement son rôle de père alors qu'il avait été absent de la vie de sa fille pendant presque quatorze ans ? Visiblement, il ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était de rester avachi sur une chaise dans la foutue cuisine de cette putain de maison, à s'enfiler verre d'alcool sur verre d'alcool en fumant des cigarettes. Excellente manière de gérer la situation, vraiment. Sélène lui aurait probablement hurlé dessus si elle l'avait vu dans cet état. Mais Sélène était morte et maintenant, il était seul.

Il y avait Remus bien sûr. Le loup-garou avait tenté de le rassurer une fois de plus, argumentant que c'était normal qu'il y ait des hauts et des bas, que Valya et lui ne s'étaient pas retrouvés depuis longtemps, qu'ils devaient encore apprendre à se connaître pour construire une relation saine… Lunard avait toujours été bon pour comprendre les autres et faire de la psychologie. Mais Sirius n'était pas convaincu. Les mots de sa fille, ceux qu'elle lui avait crachés à la figure la veille, le hantaient. Il ne pouvait pas simplement oublier et passer à autre chose comme le lui conseillait son ami. Machinalement, il sortit de la poche de son jean la sphère élémentaire de Valya et la laissa rouler sur la table. Il ne s'en était jamais séparé depuis qu'elle lui avait donnée sauf que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet. Il avait beau se concentrer comme elle lui avait expliqué, penser à l'air ou la terre de toutes ses forces, il n'avait pas l'impression que ça changeait quoique ce soit. Pourtant, c'était bien la peine et la douleur qui lui broyaient le cœur, un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et cette fichue sphère ne lui servait absolument à rien. Tremblant, il se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool qu'il avala d'un trait. Puis il se leva brusquement et d'un revers de la main, envoya valser son verre vide à travers la pièce.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! hurla Sirius.

Son poing serré cogna violemment contre le mur, une fois, une deuxième, et il se déchaîna sans s'arrêter. C'était juste trop et il ne gérait plus rien du tout. Le souffle court, les phalanges en sang, il finit par s'affaler contre la table, loin d'être calmé. Une main plongée dans ses cheveux noirs, le Maraudeur saisit la bouteille de whisky et but de longues gorgées, directement au goulot cette fois. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur les paroles de sa fille. Il revoyait en boucle le visage tuméfié de la jeune blonde, le décor de l'infirmerie… D'autres images s'imposèrent à lui, le plongeant encore un peu plus dans ses souvenirs. Valya dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, les mains dans les poches et les yeux baissés, Valya qui frappait Ron Weasley, Valya qui se disputait avec Harry…

 _Ils étaient dans la cuisine. Tremblante de rage, sa fille le fixait avec une expression horrifiée mêlée à de la tristesse._

\- _Mais à quoi tu joues ?! attaqua-t-elle. T'en as rien à foutre de nous ! Ça y est alors, tes enfants n'ont définitivement plus aucune importance pour toi ?!_

\- _Surveille tes paroles, Valya, gronda Sirius d'un ton clairement menaçant. Tu n'as pas intérêt à continuer de me parler sur ce ton !_

\- _Sinon quoi ?! provoqua la jeune blonde._

 _La gifle claqua sur sa joue avec force. Valya recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés de douleur et de rancœur._

\- _Alors c'est vraiment comme ça maintenant…? souffla-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Tu espères quoi au juste ? Que moi aussi j'ai peur de toi, c'est ça ?! Désolée de te l'apprendre mais ça marchera pas. Tu peux me frapper, me jeter un sort, faire tout ce que tu veux mais j'aurais jamais peur de toi. Jamais !_

 _Sirius eut un rictus méprisant, ses yeux bleus glaciaux brillant d'une lueur mauvaise._

\- _Ça ne m'étonne pas, ricana-t-il. Même ton petit copain Mangemort n'a pas été foutu de t'apprendre l'instinct de survie… Et lui, regarde où ça l'a mené !_

 _Le visage de sa fille se décomposa, encore plus affectée par sa remarque que par son geste violent. Elle joua nerveusement avec sa baguette magique, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts, et l'Animagus secoua la tête._

\- _J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi, lâcha-t-il._

 _D'un pas désinvolte, il se dirigea vers la porte._

\- _MON FRÈRE EST MORT À CAUSE DE VOUS ! hurla soudainement Valya dans son dos. À cause de toi et de maman ! Ça te suffit toujours pas ?! Tu es juste obnubilé par… quoi ? Ta putain de « vengeance » ?!_

 _Sirius s'immobilisa, se tournant pour faire de nouveau face à sa fille._

\- _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… affirma-t-il avec lenteur._

\- _Bien sûr que si ! répliqua-t-elle. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. C'est la faute de maman tout ça, tu crois vraiment que je ne le sais pas ?! Toi… tu aurais dû mourir ! Il aurait mieux valu te laisser crever !_

 _D'un geste brutal, Sirius l'attrapa par l'épaule et rapprocha son visage du sien en souriant._

\- _Ça, persifla-t-il, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! C'est entièrement la faute de ta mère. Et bientôt, elle va pouvoir se rendre compte des conséquences de ses erreurs !_

 _La jeune blonde tressaillit._

\- _J'te déteste ! cracha-t-elle. Je vous déteste tous les deux !_

\- _Crie autant que tu veux, ça m'est égal, affirma Sirius en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Peu importe ce que tu penses, je suis toujours ton père._

 _Une seconde, Valya baissa la tête vers le sol. Quand elle la releva, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues._

\- _Non… souffla-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Non, tu ne l'es plus._

Haletant, Sirius serrait le bois de la table à s'en faire mal. C'était sans conteste l'un de ses pires souvenirs. Il se massa les tempes avec les poignets, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées et c'est à cet instant qu'il prit conscience d'un détail. Ça ne pouvait pas être un souvenir. Parce que…

\- Elle ne m'a _jamais_ dit ça… gémit le Maraudeur à haute voix.

Valya ne lui avait jamais reproché la mort de son frère. Lui-même n'avait jamais levé la main sur sa fille. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière et il n'utilisait certainement pas ce ton haineux pour évoquer Sélène. En fait, ils n'avaient tout simplement jamais eu cette discussion. Pire encore, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au début, la cuisine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient dans cette vision n'était absolument pas celle du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Elle lui était totalement inconnue. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était en train de devenir complètement cinglé. Pourtant, ça lui paraissait tellement _réel_. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien Valya, avec son blouson en cuir et ses Converses noires, une minuscule pierre accrochée à son oreille… Il revoyait encore le désespoir dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il sentait instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de son ultime tentative pour le ramener à la raison, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils avaient pu atteindre ce point de non retour.

Déboussolé, Sirius tendit mécaniquement le bras vers la bouteille. Mais une main surgit sous son nez, éloignant fermement le whisky Pur Feu.

\- Tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui, déclara Remus avec calme.

\- Pas maintenant, Lunard, lança l'Animagus sur un ton d'avertissement. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est…

\- Ce que je comprends, c'est que ce n'est pas en te saoulant que tes problèmes vont se régler.

Sirius se redressa brusquement, s'approchant de son ami avec hostilité. Le loup-garou se contenta de le toiser, les bras croisés, sans bouger d'un pouce. Honteux, Sirius détourna les yeux et abdiqua dans un grognement. Remus était bien trop habitué à ses crises de violence pour y accorder un crédit quelconque. L'Animagus fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit une cigarette qu'il s'empressa d'allumer, ignorant la désapprobation silencieuse du châtain. C'était même carrément d'un joint dont il aurait eu besoin, histoire de planer un bon coup, mais il faisait avec ce qu'il avait sous la main.

\- Ne me fais pas la morale, pria-t-il simplement.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, soupira Remus. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?! explosa Sirius. J'ai des hallucinations, Lunard ! Je suis en train de péter les plombs complètement, j'ai des visions ou appelle ça comme tu veux !

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'ajouter l'alcool en plus va arranger la situation ? Il y eut un temps de silence. Ecoute, poursuivit le loup-garou, j'ai bien compris que tu n'arrivais pas à te sortir de la tête l'incident avec Valya. Mais elle était en colère, Sirius ! Elle a dit des choses qui ont dépassé sa pensée, qui…

\- C'est faux, elle pensait chacun des mots qu'elle a prononcés, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

\- Et toi, tu sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans la Forêt Interdite. Il y a plus que ce qu'elle a bien voulu nous dire. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce Reiden a pu lui raconter mais il ne s'est sûrement pas contenté de lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps ! assura son ami.

À l'entente du nom du Vaerian, Sirius émit un grondement mauvais.

\- Même, s'il n'y avait que ça… marmonna-t-il. Je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance. Pas totalement.

\- Laisse-lui du temps…

\- MAIS JE N'AI PLUS DE TEMPS ! tonna Sirius. J'ai passé douze ans enfermé à Azkaban, Remus, douze ans ! Je n'ai plus un instant à perdre ! Comme si ces putains de cauchemars qui me pourrissent les nuits ne suffisaient pas… Il faut en plus que je gâche ce qui me reste de temps tout seul, comme un grand ! Je suis incapable de m'en empêcher, je suis juste bon à me droguer et me bourrer la gueule toute la journée. Et si Valya avait raison, hein ?!

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? protesta Remus, les sourcils fronçés.

L'Animagus se laissa lourdement retomber contre la table, la tête entre les mains.

\- Quand elle dit que tout ce que je veux, c'est rejoindre Sélène et James… et si c'était vrai…? Ça fait tellement mal, souffla-t-il. Je sais que toi tu es encore là, que je ne suis pas seul et… tu es mon meilleur ami, vraiment ! Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de ça. Mais James…

\- Avec James, c'était différent, compléta le loup-garou douloureusement.

Tremblant, Sirius ne put qu'aquiesçer.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai toujours su que c'était comme ça, Patmol. Même à Poudlard, on était les meilleurs amis du monde tous les quatre mais toi et James vous étiez à part. Plus que des amis, vous étiez des frères. Et maintenant qu'il est mort…

\- Je n'arrive pas à le supporter, avoua Sirius en se détournant. Si je ne m'abrutis pas avec de l'alcool… Ça me détruit de l'intérieur. Pour Sélène c'est encore pire. Quand j'étais à Azkaban… les Détraqueurs… je ne pensais qu'à ça, ça tournait en boucle dans ma tête ! Je suis perdu sans eux. Sans Sélène, j'ai l'impression de ne plus réussir à respirer. C'est comme si ma vie s'était arrêtée à la seconde où elle a disparu et qu'elle ne pourra reprendre son cours que lorsque je la rejoindrai. En attendant… on dirait que je regarde un film en accéléré. Tout défile devant mes yeux, trop vite, et moi je reste juste là sans réussir à suivre le mouvement. J'avais au moins James pour tenir, il me restait… quelque chose. Sans lui… j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché mon jumeau. La personne qui me connaissait le mieux.

Remus l'observa avec gravité. En général, Sirius n'aimait pas parler. Mais l'alcool lui montait à la tête, embrumant son esprit et le rendant encore plus mélancolique. Plus sombre et plus violent.

\- Les autres me manquent, poursuivit-il. Lily… avec son sourire, sa sagesse, son courage, sa gentillesse. Et… je sais que ça va te paraître dingue mais… Peter me manque, lâcha-t-il enfin. Pas Queudver, le traître, celui qui a vendu ses meilleurs amis mais Peter. Le garçon qui restait avec moi dans la salle commune pendant des heures quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir, qui allait te chercher un chocolat chaud aux cuisines après chaque pleine lune, celui qui a su réconforter James le jour où il s'est mis à pleurer parce que Lily avait été particulièrement dure avec lui et que nous, on ne savait pas quoi faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Le garçon qui a eu l'idée de créer la carte du Maraudeur, qui est devenu végétarien parce qu'il ne voulait plus manger des animaux… ce garçon là me manque. C'est lui que j'ai rencontré en premier, tu sais ? Ce jour là, dans le Poudlard Express, quand on est arrivés en première année.

\- Non, pas en premier, corrigea le loup-garou avec un sourire triste. On s'était d'abord croisés sur le quai, tu te souviens ?

\- Ouais c'est vrai… reconnnut Sirius sur un ton d'excuse. Mais c'est avec lui que j'ai… discuté d'abord. Le premier avec qui j'ai parlé. C'est là que tout a commencé.

Remus serra son épaule avec force.

\- Il me manque aussi, murmura-t-il.

\- Alors dis-moi, demanda Sirius en plantant ses iris bleutés dans ceux de son ami, qu'est-ce que je fais avec le reste ? Comment est-ce que je suis censé trouver de la place pour Valya, pour Harry, au milieu de ce bordel ? Ça en devient insupportable et… je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux simplement pas comprendre et aider deux adolescents paumés en pleine crise, parce que je suis aussi paumé qu'eux. À quoi ça rime de chercher du sens dans tout ça ? Au fond, c'est clair qu'il n'y en a pas. Et je ne sais même plus si ça vaut le coup… marmonna-t-il d'un ton rageur.

\- Ça vaut le coup, affirma doucement Remus. Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es plus capable de t'en rappeler parce que… parce que tu as beau être désespéré, tu as beau avoir mal à en crever, ce n'est pas ça qui te gêne le plus. Le problème, c'est que tu es en colère, Sirius. Tu es en colère contre James, contre Sélène, pour t'avoir abandonné… En colère contre Peter pour nous avoir trahi, contre moi, même contre Valya et Harry. Et surtout, tu es en colère contre toi-même de ressentir ça. Admet-le et ça ira déjà mieux après.

Le loup-garou sortit de la pièce, laissant l'Animagus seul avec ses doutes. Sirius serra les dents, son poing refermé autour de la sphère élémentaire qu'il avait récupérée sur la table. Remus racontait n'importe quoi, c'était ridicule. Il n'était pas furieux, pas du tout. Son regard erra sur le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée, rougeoyant dangereusement. Des flammes brûlantes qui pouvaient tout dévaster sur leur passage… Il sursauta lorsque la sphère se mit à chauffer dans sa main et il la porta à hauteur de ses yeux pour mieux pouvoir l'examiner. A l'intérieur, le feu se déchainait. Le feu destructeur de sa propre colère. Il prit une profonde inspiration et il eut la sensation qu'il s'agissait de sa première vraie bouffée d'oxygène depuis très longtemps. Le poids qui pesait sur son cœur s'était atténué. Sirius sourit cyniquement et rangea la sphère dans sa poche. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux tout d'un coup.

ooo

Un trait lumineux d'une couleur rouge feu s'écrasa contre le mur.

\- Heyyy ! protesta Clive Avery à l'adresse de Russell Dolohov, l'auteur du sortilège, fais gaffe, quand même !

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle au bout du couloir des Géants, leur lieu de réunion habituel. « Les neuf mousquetaires », comme les surnommait Valya selon une obscure référence littéraire moldue. C'était elle qu'ils attendaient, comme à chaque fois. Et elle était en retard, pour ne pas changer ! Ça ne dérangeait pas Clive, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Surtout que la jeune blonde ne les faisait jamais patienter bien longtemps, cinq à dix minutes tout au plus. Mais pour le moment, l'ambiance dans la pièce était franchement morose. Russell et Iwa se défoulaient à coups de sortilèges divers et variés sur des cibles installées au mur, sous les regards impuissants de Jayden et Lewis, qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour les calmer. Lauren tentait de consoler une Kiara en pleurs, Graham et Sonny s'étaient isolés dans un coin, l'air penaud…

Bellatrix Lestrange s'était évadée d'Azkaban. Les frères Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood… en tout, ils étaient dix, dix Mangemorts à s'être enfuis de la prison. Et parmi eux, il y avait Antonin Dolohov. Le père de Russell. De tout leur petit groupe, c'était lui le plus à plaindre, évidemment. Les yeux rougis, le jeune Poufsouffle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la salle. Il avait directement sorti sa baguette magique et commencé à s'entraîner. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Valya arriva enfin, la mine fatiguée, le regard soucieux. Sans réfléchir, Clive se précipita sur elle. Même lui avait grandement besoin de réconfort. La jeune blonde eut un bref mouvement de suprise mais referma bien vite ses bras autour de lui.

\- On veut un câlin, p'tit gars ? souffla-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Il acquiesça douloureusement. La situation avait bien évolué depuis la première fois où il avait rencontré Valya, deux mois auparavant. S'il avait été extrêmement méfiant au début, il s'était attaché à la jeune Black, qui le lui rendait bien. Secrètement, Clive ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de fierté à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait devant les autres. Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à lui si leur groupe avait pu se former. C'était lui que Valya avait « repéré » en premier. Et puis, si elle était sympa et accordait du temps à chacun d'entre eux, il était un peu son chouchou, tout le monde le savait. Elle discutait avec lui, le consolait quand il avait un problème… « T'es comme mon p'tit frère, Clive », lui avait dit la jeune fille, un jour où il était particulièrement triste. Il était privilégié et il en profitait pour frimer devant ses copains, même s'il avait conscience que ce n'était pas très cool. Aujourd'hui cependant, il n'avait pas envie de parader et Valya dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle l'examina d'un œil critique.

\- C'était comment les vacances ?

\- À chier, grommela le petit Gryffondor.

Une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête le fit grimacer.

\- Langage ! le tança gentiment la jeune blonde.

\- C'est pas juste, répliqua Clive, t'en dis tout le temps des gros mots, toi !

\- Moi c'est différent, contredit Valya en souriant avec malice. Alors ? insista-t-elle.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Les vacances avaient été horribles bien sûr mais il avait trop de orgueil pour l'avouer. Son père avait passé quasiment toutes ses journées auprès de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ce dernier était visiblement mécontent de ses services. Victor Avery avait échoué dans plusieurs missions qui lui avaient été confiées, ce qui avait provoqué la colère du Lord Noir. Il avait été torturé avec de nombreux Doloris et lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il n'avait qu'une envie : passer sa colère sur ses enfants, en particulier sur son rebelle de fils. Clive avait une nouvelle fois hérité de nombreux bleus et autres blessures. Il avait tout supporté presque en silence, serrant seulement un peu plus les dents à chaque coup infligé. Sans parler des discours pro-Mangemorts, des sermons interminables sur la honte d'avoir un fils à Gryffondor… Et avec l'évasion d'Azkaban, c'était la rentrée qui commençait en beauté.

\- Pas terrible, éluda-t-il finalement et la jeune Black le fixa d'un air suspicieux, pas dupe pour deux Noises. Mais ça aurait pu être pire…

Il jeta un regard peiné en direction de Russell.

\- Ouais… j'imagine… soupira Valya. Elle se tourna à son tour vers le Poufsouffle. Je suis désolée, Russell.

Le brun renifla longuement.

\- Y'a plus personne qui veut me parler à Poufsouffle, murmura-t-il. Avec Jayden on avait déjà pas beaucoup de copains… c'est pire maintenant ! Et même Natalie, elle m'évite ! s'écria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Natalie McDonald était la petite-amie de Russell. Elle avait le même âge que lui et elle était à Gryffondor. Le Poufsouffle passait son temps à raconter combien elle était géniale, gentille, intelligente et ainsi de suite, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Clive. Oui, il était amoureux et blablabla, tout le monde avait saisi. Mais là, Russell paraissait tellement catastrophé qu'il n'avait même pas envie de lui dire de se taire.

\- Ça va sûrement s'arranger, assura la jeune Black. Je sais que c'est difficile mais… laisse lui du temps ? Et pardon de te dire ça aussi brutalement mais c'est le moins grave de tes soucis, là. Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, c'est trop dangereux, alors il faut au moins que tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Pâques. Pour cet été… on avisera d'ici là, marmonna-t-elle.

Le garçon baissa les yeux mais hocha la tête dans un minuscule signe d'assentiment et Jayden lui serra l'épaule avec compassion.

\- Et Iwa ? enchaîna Valya en désignant la jeune Serpentard qui ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à la discussion et continuait de martyriser les cibles. C'est quoi le problème ?

Un silence de plomb suivit la fin de sa tirade. Iwa cessa d'envoyer des sortilèges en rafale, le poing serré autour de sa baguette et le visage fermé.

\- T'es pas au courant ? balbutia Clive, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Le ministère a envoyé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, expliqua le petit Gryffondor. Dumbledore l'a annoncé hier matin au petit-déjeuner.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'écoute tout ce que raconte Dumbledore ? rétorqua la jeune fille.

Clive haussa les épaules.

\- T'étais déjà partie de toute façon. C'était juste après votre engueu… euh… dispute avec Malefoy, se reprit-il juste à temps. Quand Potter est venu vous voir avec le journal.

\- Ouais, bref, grommela Valya. C'est qui le nouveau larbin de Fudge alors ?

\- John Dawlish…

La jeune blonde le contempla fixement.

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est une blague ?! Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était particulièrement en colère. Je l'avais dit… j'avais dit que ça allait être une semaine pourrie, ragea-t-elle. Désolée Iwa, sincérement…

\- T'y peux rien, lâcha cette dernière du bout des lèvres. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Un peu quand même, releva Valya. Si on n'avait pas viré Ombrage…

\- Si vous n'aviez pas viré Ombrage, la moitié des élèves de Poudlard se baladeraient avec une main en sang et j'en ferais partie, coupa sèchement Iwa. Je survivrai, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Vu comme ça… glissa la jeune Black, une immense lassitude visible dans ses yeux bleus gris. À quoi est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre ? Avec… ton père ?

\- À rien de bon, concéda Iwa d'un air sombre. Il déteste les Serpentard, il les déteste vraiment. Lewis ça devrait aller parce qu'il est à Serdaigle et Macmillan n'est pas un nom de Mangemort très connu. Mais pour nous…

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase. C'était suffisamment clair pour tout le monde.

\- Génial… Foutrement génial ! siffla Valya. On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Elle s'assit sur une table, la tête entre les mains. Elle n'était pas seulement fatiguée, réalisa Clive. Elle paraissait harassée, comme si un poids invisible pesait sur ses épaules.

\- En tout cas, lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux, espérant ainsi lui remonter le moral, toi, c'est trop bien ce que t'as fait ! Malefoy et compagnie vont moins rigoler maintenant.

La jeune blonde tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Bah t'es devenue chef de clan ! trépigna le Gryffondor. Chef des Serpentard, tu te rends compte ?! T'as réussi à diviser les Serpentard !

Valya se tendit de manière significative.

\- Parce que vous êtes aussi au courant de ça, évidemment, grogna-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'étonne encore…

\- Ça a fait le tour de l'école ! s'enthousiasma Graham.

\- Super… lâcha-t-elle avec une ironie palpable et Clive fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ? questionna Sonny.

\- Comment ça « qu'est-ce que vous devez faire » ? répéta la jeune fille d'un ton méfiant.

\- Eh ben t'es chef de clan ! insista Clive. Il faut que tu donnes tes directives. Tu dois décider si tu préfères régler ça avec des duels, autrement…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit Valya, c'est du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire ! C'est sûrement pas à moi de vous dire quoi faire, conduisez-vous comme vous voulez. Elle se leva et leur tourna le dos. Par contre, je vous conseillerais de faire profil bas, surtout vous, Lauren et Kiara. Malefoy… La jeune blonde serra les dents. Malefoy ne m'inquiète pas, affirma-t-elle. Mais j'ai énervé Zabini. J'ai pas envie que ce soit vous qui subissiez les représailles.

La colère envahit Clive.

\- Quoi, tu veux juste qu'on attende là, qu'on ne fasse… rien ?! On a enfin la chance de pouvoir agir ! En tout cas, déclara-t-il avec dédain, moi, c'est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés sans me battre !

\- De toute façon, claqua la jeune Black, glaciale, toi tu n'es pas concerné puisque tu as la _chance_ d'être à Gryffondor ! Tu peux continuer à jouer les petits crétins provocateurs si ça t'amuse, les conséquences ne seront pas différentes de d'habitude.

Le garçon sentit des larmes de rage lui piquer les yeux. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait parlé aussi sèchement. Et ce n'était pas juste ! Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette manière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir tous les avantages que ce statut de chef de clan allait lui apporter ? Elle pouvait aidait plein de monde grâce à ça, elle pouvait les aider _eux_ et pourtant, elle se comportait comme s'il s'agissait seulement d'une vaste plaisanterie.

\- Je comprends pas, s'insurgea-t-il, pourquoi t'es pas contente ?! C'est l'une des meilleures choses qui pouvaient nous arriver !

\- Voir une bande d'adolescents prêts à se déchirer juste parce que je l'aurais exigé, je ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne chose, non, répliqua Valya avec un abbatement perceptible.

\- C'est des Serpentard ! fulmina le Gryffondor. Des futurs Mangemorts !

\- Et voilà que ça recommence, on en revient encore à ça ! Mais bordel, Clive, JE suis à Serpentard ! explosa la jeune fille. Comme Kiara ou Lauren ! Comme Iwa, Sonny et Graham ! Tu vois, c'est ça le problème. Pour toi, pour vous, c'est juste une histoire de rivalité entre les maisons, une petite guerre de cour de récré ! Tu vois ça comme une espèce d'aventure super cool. Sauf que c'est pas un jeu, putain ! La guerre, la vraie, elle arrive à grands pas ! Elle va nous tomber dessus au moment où on s'y attendra le moins et… personne ne sera prêt, termina-t-elle amèrement.

Plus personne ne pipait mot dans la pièce. Clive la fixait, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de ça. Et il ne voulait pas y penser, vraiment pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il était clair que Valya prenait cette histoire de clan très au sérieux. Trop au sérieux même. Pour elle, ça allait visiblement bien au delà d'un simple conflit entre élèves. Clive était certain qu'elle était au courant de plus de choses que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle avait l'air beaucoup trop préoccupée pour que ce soit seulement lié à la situation des Serpentard. La jeune blonde inspira profondément, frottant son visage encore meurtri.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle. Je… c'est juste que c'est compliqué en ce moment.

\- Toi aussi t'as des problèmes, ah ouais ? risqua le Gryffondor. C'est pas seulement les clans ?

Elle sourit nerveusement.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, p'tite tête. Je m'en sortirais. Comme toujours…

Valya lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il s'écarta en râlant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? questionna prudemment Jayden.

\- Pour l'instant, rien du tout, affirma la jeune Black. Vous devriez retourner à vos salles communes, ça ne sert à rien de s'entraîner aujourd'hui. Vous n'êtes pas en état et moi… j'ai clairement pas la tête ça. On se verra demain, ok ?

Un vague murmure d'assentiment retentit et ils quittèrent la salle les uns après les autres. Valya se laissa aller contre une table, le regard dans le vide et Clive frissonna. Lui voulait jouer à la guerre le plus longtemps possible. Parce que tant qu'ils pouvaient jouer, la réalité ne les avait pas encore rattrapés. Tant qu'ils pouvaient jouer, la vraie guerre n'avait pas encore commencé.

ooo

Ron avançait dans le couloir, marchant d'un bon pas pour se réchauffer. Il était tard, déjà plus de vingt-trois heures, mais il s'était arraché les cheveux toute la soirée pour écrire une lettre et il y avait mis tant d'efforts qu'il avait eu envie de l'envoyer immédiatement. Après une longue hésitation, il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Gabriel et d'écrire à Percy. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver quoi dire, avait rédigé au moins une dizaine de brouillons qu'il avait tous jetés au feu les uns après les autres mais finalement, il était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Ron adorait sa famille. Il les aimait tous malgré leurs défauts. Ses parents d'abord, sa mère, surprotectrice mais si chaleureuse, son père tellement jovial et totalement distrait. Il y avait toute sa fratrie, bien sûr. Bill, un peu trop insouciant, Charlie, un peu trop brillant, les jumeaux un peu trop taquins et envahissants, Ginny, audacieuse et entreprenante. Et il adorait tout autant Percy, aussi pompeux et agaçant qu'il puisse être. Peu importait ce qu'il avait pu faire, il restait son grand frère. Ça rendait Ron tout simplement malade de voir sa famille se déchirer de cette manière alors il avait voulut agir. Il monta les marches qui menaient à la volière. Plissant le nez face à la forte odeur de plumes et de fientes qui envahissait l'endroit, il se mit à la recherche de Coquecigrue. Un bruit à l'autre bout de la pièce le fit sursauter et il porta automatiquement la main vers la poche de son pyjama, où se trouvait sa baguette magique.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ? questionna-t-il avec prudence.

\- Weasley ? réagit une voix familière.

Dans l'obscurité, Ron distingua la silhouette de Black et cligna des yeux. Rien qu'à la regarder, elle lui donnait froid. Lui avait enfilé un pull épais par dessus son pyjama, son préféré, tricoté par sa mère mais tout simple, d'un rouge uni sans aucune fioriture. À l'inverse, la jeune blonde portait un jean usé jusqu'à la corde complètement craqué au niveau des genoux et un léger sweat-shirt aux manches retroussées.

\- Tu dois geler comme ça, commenta-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Un peu, oui, reconnut-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Mal à l'aise, le rouquin fourra les mains dans ses poches.

\- J'ai une lettre à envoyer, se sentit-il obligé de justifier, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- La volière est à tout le monde, lâcha Black d'un ton blasé.

Ron acquiesça imperceptiblement sans trop savoir quoi ajouter d'autre. Il se sentait encore plus gauche qu'à l'habitude et la situation était particulièrement gênante. C'était la première fois qu'il adressait la parole à Black depuis leur altercation pendant les vacances. Il jeta à nouveau des coups d'œil un peu partout pour tenter de repérer Coq, espérant ainsi se sortir de là au plus vite.

\- Euh, si tu cherches ton hibou, le petit gris, ta sœur lui a donné une lettre il y a une heure à peu près, l'informa la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ?! Merde, je voulais vraiment que ça parte ce soir, pesta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice.

Il jura de manière très peu élégante.

\- Ben… hésita-t-elle, tu peux emprunter Crash si tu veux. Je crois qu'il s'ennuie un peu, il n'a pas trop l'occasion de voler.

Le petit hibou noir hulula depuis l'épaule de sa propriétaire sur laquelle il était perché, comme s'il approuvait, et le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux.

\- Hum… t'es sûre que…

\- Oui oui, l'interrompit Black avec désinvolture. J'ai deux lettres à envoyer aussi mais ça lui fera de l'exercice en plus. Si tu pouvais juste lui donner en même temps…

Elle lui tendit les enveloppes et il haussa un sourcil.

\- T'as pas peur que je lise ton courrier ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Même si tu le faisais, y'a rien d'important dedans. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas peur que tu les lises. Je sais que c'est pas ton style. Elle lui offrit un minuscule hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. À plus tard, Weasley.

Ron se mordilla les lèvres. Il savait que le moment était venu mais c'était toujours difficile.

\- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il. Je… je suis désolé. Black se retourna vers lui avec surprise. Désolé pour tout. Je me suis comporté comme un con, il y avait Harry et… je sais que c'est des enfants mais les Mangemorts… c'est LEURS enfants, tu comprends ? Mes oncles sont morts pendant la guerre. Assassinés par Antonin Dolohov…

L'adolescent serra les poings. La disparition de Fabian et Gideon avait dévasté sa mère. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état elle devait être à cet instant. Lui était trop petit pour s'en souvenir précisément, il avait tout juste un an. Pourtant, l'annonce de l'évasion de Dolohov, parue dans le journal du lundi matin, lui avait retourné l'estomac. C'était sûrement bien pire pour ses parents et même pour Bill et Charlie, les filleuls de Fabian et Gideon, qui étaient en plus présents lorsque les Aurors étaient venus apporter la triste nouvelle. Ce qui était certain, c'est que ce genre de situation n'incitait pas à la tolérance mais Ron savait qu'il devait faire un effort. Aussi, il s'obligea à poursuivre :

\- Harry est mon meilleur ami, j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, Hermione aussi était inquiète mais toi t'y es pour rien après tout ! Et pour Bletchley, désolé et… s'empêtra-t-il.

Une expression honteuse se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Non… dit-elle lentement. C'est toi qui as raison. Tu voulais le protéger, personne ne peut te reprocher ça. Elle sembla chercher ses mots puis elle souffla enfin : tu sais, Weasley, quand on s'est rencontrés, au début j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais à Poufsouffle.

Le rouquin ne put retenir une grimace. Il n'avait rien contre les Poufsouffle mais on lui avait toujours répété que seuls les cancres et les nuls allaient dans cette maison alors être comparés à eux, ce n'était pas franchement glorieux.

\- Pas parce que tu n'es pas courageux ou je ne sais quoi ! s'empressa d'ajouter Black qui semblait avoir suivi son cheminement de pensée. Mais tu dis toujours ce que tu penses, sans te soucier de savoir si ça va plaire ou pas.

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas trop le rapport. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que l'honnêteté était effectivement l'une des qualités associées aux Poufsouffle. Sauf que dans son cas, ça ne lui avait pas spécialement réussi jusque là. Il était maladroit, ce n'était pas un scoop. Il parlait trop vite, agissait sur un coup de tête la plupart du temps… Les gens lui reprochaient souvent sa franchise aux effets dévastateurs et Black était bien la première à en souligner le côté positif.

\- T'es quelqu'un de loyal, insista la jeune blonde face à son trouble. Harry a de la chance de t'avoir. Tu es patient, tu supportes tout sans broncher même quand tu aurais des raisons de t'énerver…

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du Gryffondor d'avoir l'air honteux.

\- Pas tout, avoua-t-il. Je l'ai laissé tomber l'année dernière, pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Elle secoua la tête comme si ça importait peu.

\- Tu peux bien craquer de temps en temps. L'essentiel, c'est que tu es là pour lui quand il le faut. Et il a bien plus besoin de toi que de moi. Je… je suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de fréquentable, tu vois ? C'est moi qui l'ai blessé ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! protesta le roux, sidéré. Mais t'as pas fait exprès !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? contredit Black. Exprès ou pas, le résultat est le même.

\- C'était Malefoy que tu visais ! souligna le Gryffondor. Harry a décidé tout seul de s'interposer, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pas été blessé.

Il ne tenait pas à charger son ami mais la jeune fille devait comprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois que la témérité du brun lui jouait des tours.

\- S'il ne s'était pas interposé, c'est _Malefoy_ qui aurait été blessé… grommela-t-elle en retour.

Ron retint de justesse un « Et alors ?! » cinglant. Mais une fois de plus, Black sembla lire dans son esprit.

\- Et c'est Malefoy, c'est un Serpentard, un sale con et tu ne l'aimes pas, oui, je sais. Mais est-ce que ça aurait été moins grave pour autant ? demanda-t-elle en souriant tristement.

Le rouquin voulut répliquer mais il referma aussitôt la bouche. Il la comprenait dans un sens. Techniquement, qu'elle s'en prenne à Harry ou à Malefoy ne changeait rien. Il y avait toujours un blessé à la fin et le poids de la culpabilité pouvait être lourd à porter. Excepté que la jeune blonde détestait Malefoy. C'était donc plutôt étonnant de la voir se torturer de cette manière. Sauf si… Un doute qui l'avait déjà effleuré revint à la surface.

\- Dis, commença-t-il avec prudence, Malefoy… tu le connaissais déjà avant hein ?

Aussitôt, Black se tendit comme un arc, le regard fuyant.

\- Je… Elle grimaça fortement et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Putain, t'es beaucoup trop perspicace pour mon bien, Weasley. Écoute, lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, j'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler et…

\- Oh mais je ne te demande rien, t'en fais pas, assura Ron. C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il était sincère, il avait retenu la leçon cette fois. Black avait probablement encore tout une montagne de secrets mais tant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à les partager, cela ne regardait qu'elle. C'était difficile à accepter mais c'était comme ça. La jeune fille éclata d'un rire jaune.

\- Je fais ce que je veux comme conneries, tu veux dire ! C'est ma faute tout ça…

\- Ah non, se révolta le roux, tu ne vas pas te mettre à réfléchir comme Harry ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, Black, tout n'est pas toujours de votre faute !

La jeune blonde soupira profondément.

\- C'est le complexe du héros, il faut croire…

D'un geste machinal, elle porta une main à son front, à l'endroit où le Gryffondor savait qu'un éclair était gravé, même s'il n'était pas visible à cet instant.

\- Oh, arrête un peu, s'agaça-t-il. Une cicatrice ne définit pas qui tu es ! Vous n'avez pas à être des héros si vous n'en avez pas envie, peu importe ce que peuvent en penser certains.

\- Si on ne l'est pas, qui le sera ? opposa-t-elle d'un air sérieux.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ?! explosa Ron. C'est exactement ce genre de façon de penser que tu reprochais à Harry !

\- Peut-être que c'est lui qui a raison et que je me suis rendue à l'évidence, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

\- Mais bon sang, le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous ! tonna Ron. Il y a des tas de gens, des gens très bien, qui seraient prêts à se battre sans hésiter. Bien sûr qu'on a besoin de vous ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas tout faire seul, c'est impossible. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait à vous de porter le malheur des gens sur vos épaules ?! Vous n'êtes pas plus forts que les autres, pas plus courageux, plus intelligents ou je ne sais quoi ! Vous avez quinze ans, bordel ! Vous êtes juste comme nous alors… vous pouvez avoir des failles, s'entêta-t-il. Tu m'as dit toi-même que ce n'était pas grave de craquer quelquefois, c'est valable pour vous aussi ! Tout le monde devrait avoir le droit à l'erreur, termina-t-il un peu amèrement.

Ça, c'était quelque chose qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Déjà lors du Tournoi, lorsqu'il avait refusé de parler à Harry pendant plusieurs semaines, il s'était retrouvé isolé. Hermione continuait de rester avec lui mais il avait bien vu qu'elle désapprouvait son comportement. Fred et Georges l'avaient traité d'idiot et même quand Harry avait passé l'éponge, ils avaient continué. Cette année, c'était pire. Harry ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole mais les jumeaux et Ginny, qui appréciaient beaucoup Black, manifestaient également la plus grande froideur à son égard. Il avait bien essayé de discuter avec ses frères et sa sœur, il avait reconnu qu'il avait mal jugé la jeune blonde mais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Peine perdue. Ron était entouré de gens qui ne supportaient simplement pas l'échec et les faux-pas. Et ce n'était pas juste ! Il pouvait se tromper de temps en temps, non ? Eh bien non, précisément. Ça n'aurait même pas dû l'étonner autant, il y avait juste à se souvenir de l'épouventard de Hermione pour comprendre. Si ça avait fait rigoler tout le monde lorsqu'ils étaient en troisième année, avec le recul le rouquin se disait que cela témoignait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Le cas de Ginny était encore différent. Il était forcé de reconnaître que sa petite sœur faisait parfois preuve de plus d'ambition que certains Serpentard. Elle aussi était en tête de classe sauf que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que Hermione. Elle travaillait avec acharnement mais se souciait finalement peu de ses résultats scolaires. Ce qui intéressait Ginny, c'était le challenge. Elle voulait prouver qu'à partir du moment où elle l'avait décidé, elle pouvait réussir dans à peu près tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Quant à Harry… Harry pardonnait toujours tout, bien sûr. Il avait tellement peur d'être rejeté qu'il suffisait de lui présenter des excuses pour qu'il oublie immédiatement. En ce qui concernait ses propres fautes, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il ne savait pas se pardonner à lui-même et il ressassait sa culpabilité en permanence. Ron savait que son ami se reprochait encore la mort de Cédric Diggory notamment.

Il se rendit compte que Black le dévisageait d'un air éberlué et il rougit. Une fois encore, il avait parlé sans réfléchir et il était certain qu'elle allait très mal prendre ses remontrances. Mais après un instant d'ébahissement, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire rauque.

\- Eh ben, Weasley, t'as une sacrée manière de secouer les gens !

\- Désolé… s'excusa le roux. Ça te concerne aussi mais c'est plus à Harry que je devrais dire tout ça.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait du bien de l'entendre dans un sens.

\- Mais tu n'es pas convaincue, affirma Ron.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitant visiblement à lui confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- C'est juste que… je sais ce que j'ai fait. Je sais de quoi je suis capable. Et certains trucs, ça donnerait des cauchemars à n'importe qui, confessa-t-elle.

\- Mais au moins tu t'en rends compte ! s'écria le Gryffondor. Tu sais que c'est mal, la prochaine fois, tu ne réagiras pas de la même façon. C'est comme ça que ça marche. À chaque bêtise que tu fais, à chaque coup qui te met à terre, tu te relèves et tu avances. Tes erreurs te font grandir.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux douloureusement.

\- Mais est-ce que j'ai dit que je trouvais ça mal ou que c'était une erreur…? Tu vois, Harry est mon ami, je tiens à lui et j'ai peur qu'il soit blessé mais… j'ai surtout peur qu'il soit déçu. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a une trop bonne image de moi par rapport à la réalité. Et le jour où on verra le côté sombre, le jour où vous comprendrez qui je suis vraiment…

\- Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça ! objecta Ron, autant pour la calmer que pour se rassurer lui-même.

Elle le toisa de ses yeux bleus glaciaux.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà jeté un Impardonnable ?

Le rouquin resta silencieux quelques secondes, digérant la révélation.

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

La réponse fusa immédiatement.

\- Pas pour tout. Peut-être que j'aurais pu éviter dans certains cas, accorda-t-elle avec gêne. Mais pour les autres… Son regard se durçit. Ils le méritaient, Weasley, ils le méritaient vraiment.

Le Gryffondor hocha lentement la tête, la gorge serrée. C'était le genre de situation qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer.

\- Mais je peux facilement aller trop loin, oui, reprit Black. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose.

\- Dis toujours, répliqua Ron avec attention.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de juste, déclara-t-elle. Alors, si tu es là et que je dépasse les limites… dis-le moi. Arrête-moi. La jeune blonde le dévisagea d'un air presque suppliant. Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça. Toi, tu seras capable de ne pas te laisser entraîner par la haine ou la vengeance.

Le roux la dévisagea fixement, stupéfait.

\- Désolé de devoir te contredire mais au contraire, je ne pense pas être le mieux placé… Tu me connais mal, Black, je suis loin d'être un modèle de justice. D'accord, je suis honnête, j'essaye d'être impartial mais à côté de ça, je peux être odieux sans raison, je m'emporte pour un rien, je… Tiens, s'il y avait un moyen de rendre à Malefoy tous ses coups bas, je serais le premier à sauter sur l'occasion ! reconnut-t-il sans mal. C'est ça que tu considères comme « ne pas se laisser entraîner par la vengeance » ?!

Il voulait lui démontrer que c'était stupide et dangereux. Mais si on ne devait citer qu'un seul point commun entre Black et Harry, c'était qu'ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Il voyait bien que la jeune fille n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

\- J'ai confiance en toi là-dessus, insista-t-elle. Tu sauras faire la différence entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est… le plus facile.

\- Et si ta confiance s'avère mal placée et qu'un jour je ne t'arrête pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera hein ?! s'échauffa Ron.

\- Alors ce jour-là, ça voudra dire qu'on aura vraiment touché le fond, dit-elle sinistrement. On ne sera pas mieux que ceux de l'autre camp.

\- Black, tu ne peux pas me faire confiance les yeux fermés, tu…

\- Pas les yeux fermés, coupa la jeune blonde. Je t'ai observé. Je sais ce que je fais, Weasley, je t'assure.

Le rouquin se frotta le menton nerveusement. Elle avait pété un chaudron, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et lui ne voulait pas d'une telle responsabilité, pas du tout même. Il ne se croyait pas capable de ça. Mais peut-être que Black pouvait y croire pour deux. Alors sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer, scellant ainsi leur accord.

\- Je crois que Harry a autant besoin de toi que de moi, lança-t-il pour changer de sujet. Et vous devriez vraiment discuter tous les deux.

\- Tu as sûrement raison… soupira-t-elle. Ils se sourirent d'un air presque complice. Puis… On n'est pas amis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda comiquement Black.

Le Gryffondor prit le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Non, ils n'étaient pas amis. Il y avait trop de non-dits entre eux, trop de divergences d'opinions. Mais contrairement à Hermione qui trouvait la jeune Black véritablement exécrable, pour Ron elle n'était en fin de compte pas si désagréable que ça. Un peu trop assurée, un peu trop provocatrice, avec un passé apparemment tellement lourd qu'elle le traînait comme un boulet mais attachante dans un sens.

\- Pas amis, confirma-t-il avec malice.

\- Harry va pas aimer… déclara-t-elle nonchalamment.

\- Tant pis ! lança Ron d'un ton joyeux.

Sur ce coup-là, il allait passer outre l'avis du brun. Il savait que Harry ne comprendrait pas. Pour lui, il était inconcevable que deux de ses plus proches amis refusent de se cotôyer. Contrairement au roux qui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il allait se montrer cordial avec Black, ils feraient tous les deux des compromis et cela constituerait déjà un grand pas dans leur relation. La jeune blonde partageait visiblement son avis, aussi, ils arrivaient enfin à une situation convenant à tous les deux. Premier compromis.

Au final, ils n'étaient pas si différents, réalisa Ron, et en faisant un effort, ils pouvaient parfaitement s'entendre. La jeune fille lui rappelait même Ginny par certains aspects. Énervante et amusante à la fois. Comme pour lui donner raison, Black lui asséna un léger coup d'épaule, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur le visage.

\- T'es pas si con que ça en fait, ricana-t-elle.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, se moqua gentiment le roux.

Il y eut un temps de silence, pas inconfortable cette fois. Le Gryffondor posa les yeux sur les deux enveloppes données par la jeune blonde, qu'il tenait toujours en main. Et ce fut l'illumination.

\- Désolé, faut que j'y aille, annonça-t-il.

\- Euh… tu voulais pas envoyer du courrier ? questionna-t-elle avec perplexité.

\- Si. Mais j'ai une autre lettre à écrire avant, affirma Ron d'un ton résolu.

ooo

« Une semaine, Hermione, tu te rends compte, ça fait une semaine qu'elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole ! C'est complètement injuste, j'ai encore le droit de penser ce que je veux ! Et puis… »

Hermione soupira profondément. Elle était en train de rédiger un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement complexe sur les sortilèges de Transfert. Sauf qu'avec Harry qui s'était installé à côté d'elle et monologuait au sujet de Valya Black, elle avait beau s'appeler Hermione Granger, elle avait un mal fou à se concentrer.

\- Elle ne fait pas confiance à Dumbledore, même pas un peu ! tempêta à nouveau le brun. D'accord, le coup de la légilimancie, c'était horrible, mais au final c'est Rogue qui a lancé le sort, pas lui ! Je ne comprends pas qu'elle puisse réellement penser que la meilleure solution pour lutter contre Voldemort c'est… de ne rien faire ! Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à elle de jouer les héros mais si c'était ça la seule solution ?! Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait, non ? Elle ne veut même pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute !

\- Elle n'a pas tort, marmonna distraitement Hermione.

Totalement absorbée par son essai, elle se rendit compte avec un temps de retard que le silence s'était fait dans la salle commune. Oho. Résignée, elle ferma son _Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose_ dans un claquement sec. De toute évidence, elle ne pourrait plus poursuivre son travail maintenant. Elle releva la tête pour contempler le Survivant avec un mélange d'exaspération et de contrition. Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu dire ça à voix haute. Cela faisait presque dix minutes que son ami bavardait sans s'arrêter et jusque là, elle avait pu se contenter de lâcher des « humhum » ou des « oui bien sûr » à intervalles réguliers, histoire d'avoir l'air vaguement intéressée. Mais elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et elle allait bien devoir affronter Harry. Le Harry en question la fixait comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

\- Tu… tu es d'accord avec elle ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone. Toi aussi tu penses qu'on ne devrait pas se battre ?! Hermione !

\- Ne déforme pas mes propos s'il te plaît, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton courroucé. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce qu'elle ait voulu dire non plus. Elle haussa les épaules. Je ne me risquerais pas à parler en son nom. Si tu veux tant que ça que les choses s'arrangent, vous devriez en discuter entre vous. Et je te conseille de faire le premier pas, sinon avec l'orgueil qu'elle a, tu risques d'attendre longtemps, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de dédain.

\- C'est bon, grogna Harry, tu n'aimes pas Valya, j'ai compris le principe. Pas la peine de s'étendre sur le sujet. Et on parlait de Dumbledore, là !

Hermione retint de justesse une réplique acerbe. De son point de vue, Black avait une très mauvaise influence sur Harry. Et non, elle n'appréciait pas la jeune blonde, c'était ainsi. Elle détestait son comportement provocateur, son air je-m'en-foutiste, son arrogance qui la faisait regarder tous les autres de haut. Hermione repoussa soigneusement la pensée que, lorsqu'elle-même se mettait en mode « Miss je-sais-tout », elle pouvait parfois faire preuve d'autant, sinon plus de suffisance que Black. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry était suffisamment grand pour savoir tout seul lorsqu'il faisait une erreur. Aussi, la brune se contenta de répondre :

\- Oui, Dumbledore… Peu importe ce que je peux reprocher à Black, sur ce point là je la comprends. Elle a d'excellentes raisons de n'avoir aucune confiance en lui.

\- La légilimancie, je sais…

\- Justement, objecta Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre, je crois que tu ne saisis pas à quel point cette histoire de légilimancie est sérieuse.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le manque de connaissances de Harry sur le monde magique posait problème. Elle, elle avait lu un nombre incalculable de livres supplémentaires pour sa culture personnelle, plusieurs textes de lois, et elle savait pertinemment que la situation était délicate.

\- Madame Weasley, le professeur McGonagall… poursuivit-elle, elles ont une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore. Même le professeur Lupin, tu te souviens ? Il nous a raconté qu'il devait beaucoup à Dumbledore car c'est grâce à lui qu'il a pu étudier à Poudlard même en étant un loup-garou. Pourtant, ils étaient furieux. Ça ne t'a pas paru étrange qu'ils réagissent aussi mal ?

\- Si, reconnut Harry. Mais Lupin aime bien Valya, alors je croyais que c'était juste pour ça. Et tu connais la mère de Ron, elle a un instinct maternel surdéveloppé dès que ça concerne… à peu près n'importe qui !

Hermione secoua gravement la tête.

\- La légilimancie, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. C'est quelque chose de très contrôlé, même les Aurors n'ont pas le droit de l'utiliser comme bon leur semble. Il faut qu'ils suivent une formation, qu'ils respectent un protocole très particulier avec tout un tas d'autorisations et de conditions… L'usage est limité à certains cas bien précis.

\- Ça serait pratique pourtant, releva le garçon. Imagine, un suspect est arrêté mais il ne veut pas dire où se trouvent ses complices ou bien où est-ce qu'il a caché des marchandises. Un petit peu de légilimancie et hop, le tour est joué !

\- Pratique mais complètement contraire à l'éthique, Harry ! murmura la jeune fille avec une pointe d'horreur. Tu ne comprends pas… Pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un alors qu'il n'est pas consentant, ça s'appelle un viol psychique ! Elle baissa encore un peu plus la voix. C'est mauvais, très mauvais, et en faisant ce qu'ils ont fait, Dumbledore et Rogue ont enfreint au moins une douzaine de lois. Sur le plan judiciaire, utiliser la légilimancie sur quelqu'un de cette façon, c'est presque aussi grave que de jeter un Impardonnable.

Le visage du brun se décomposa.

\- Quoi…? balbutia-t-il. Mais… c'est pas possible… Rogue, Rogue est un Mangemort mais Dumbledore, il… il n'utiliserait pas quelque chose comme de la magie noire !

Il semblait être à court de mots et Hermione lui posa une main bienveillante sur le bras.

\- Écoute, signifia-t-elle avec patience, je sais que c'est difficile à accepter mais contrairement à ce qu'on nous apprend dans la plupart des livres scolaires, tout ne se résume pas à magie blanche ou noire. Ce qui compte le plus, c'est l'intention. La légilimancie n'est pas considérée comme de la magie noire, justement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que ça ne peut pas être _mal_ … Prends l'exemple du sortilège de Découpe. C'est un sort bénin qu'on utilise tous les jours. Pourtant, si tu le voulais vraiment, tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un avec un simple _Diffindo_ ! Elle se tut quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Harry d'assimiler toutes ces informations et elle prit une grande inspiration : par contre, lança-t-elle d'un ton penaud mais néanmoins ferme, je suis désolée de te contredire mais je suis persuadée que Dumbledore pourrait parfaitement utiliser la magie noire si ça pouvait lui servir.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que Dumbledore ne vaut pas mieux que Voldemort ?! protesta Harry d'un ton désespéré.

\- Oh non, bien sûr que non ! s'indigna la brune avec épouvante. Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, Harry, et je suis persuadée que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il essaye vraiment de faire ce qui lui semble juste, ce qui lui paraît être le mieux pour tout le monde. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut jamais se tromper !

\- C'est le mage blanc le plus puissant de notre époque !

\- Même s'il était Merlin en personne, ça ne changerait rien. Il reste une personne comme les autres. Crois-moi, ce n'est jamais bon de laisser autant de pouvoir entre les mains d'un seul homme, peu importe qui il est. Tu as un exemple parfait chez les Moldus avec Hitler.

\- C'est qui, ça ? bougonna le Survivant.

\- Bon sang, tu n'as jamais suivi les cours d'Histoire à l'école primaire ?! pesta Hermione. Le nazisme, l'extermination des juifs, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Euh oui, vaguement… se remémora l'adolescent. Ça… ça ressemble un peu à ce que fait Voldemort, non ? hésita-t-il.

\- C'est exactement ce que fait Voldemort, confirma sombrement la jeune fille. Mais le plus important, ce n'est pas de savoir ce qu'il fait mais COMMENT il le fait. Aussi puissant soit-il, s'il était seul il ne pourrait pas aller très loin.

\- Il a ses Mangemorts… commença Harry.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce sont les Mangemorts ? coupa doucement Hermione. Des fanatiques. Des gens qui ont été séduits par ses idées, qui croient en lui et le suivent comme des moutons.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Dumbledore, contredit le brun, avec une incertitude de plus en plus apparente cependant.

\- Dumbledore aussi a beaucoup de personnes qui l'admirent et qui seraient prêtes à le suivre sans poser de questions.

\- Pas sans réfléchir ! s'insurgea Harry.

\- Vraiment ? rétorqua Hermione. Pourtant… c'est ce que tu fais, non ? Il te dit que c'est toi qui dois combattre Voldemort, que tu dois prendre le rôle du sauveur, être un héros, et tu es prêt à l'écouter.

\- D'accord… concéda le jeune homme. T'as raison mais j'irais pas jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Et s'il t'explique que telle ou telle personne doit mourir, qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement mais que ça aidera pour combattre Voldemort ou pour éviter que d'autres gens ne soient blessés ? S'il dit que tu es le seul à pouvoir t'en occuper ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? questionna-t-elle impitoyablement.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche en grand puis la referma, visiblement sans savoir quoi dire cette fois.

\- Si c'est la seule solution… chuchota-t-il misérablement.

\- Qui dit que c'est la seule solution ? Toi ou lui ? asséna Hermione. Peut-être qu'en cherchant bien, on pourrait trouver un autre moyen, peut-être qu'on pourrait faire en sorte que personne ne meurt ! Je te l'ai dit, Harry, même Dumbledore peut faire des erreurs. Imagine qu'il se trompe et qu'au final la mort de la personne ne serve à rien ?! C'est toi qui auras un assassinat sur la conscience ! Mets-toi dans la tête que même si ses buts sont louables, Dumbledore fait en priorité ce qui l'arrange.

\- Comme quoi ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- Même en étant moldus, mes parents auraient dû être avertis lorsque j'ai été pétrifiée en deuxième année. Tout comme ceux de Colin Crivey et des autres ! Le problème, c'est que si tout le monde avait su pour les agressions, d'autres parents auraient probablement voulu retirer leurs enfants et l'école aurait dû fermer ses portes. Ce que ne voulait absolument pas Dumbledore.

\- Mais moi non plus je ne voulais pas ! se révolta vivement Harry. Personne n'aurait été d'accord pour ça !

\- Sauf que pour la sécurité des élèves, ça aurait été le mieux à faire, tu ne crois pas…? Et puis, il y a la façon dont Dumbledore se comporte avec toi, soupira la jeune fille.

\- C'est à dire…? grogna le brun.

Hermione grimaça. Elle pressentait que son ami n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

\- Il persiste à t'envoyer tout l'été chez ton oncle et ta tante alors qu'à chaque rentrée, tu reviens avec des bleus pas encore guéris et… non, ne dis pas que c'est faux ! clama-t-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à l'interrompre. En plus, d'après ce qu'on sait maintenant, ça ne sert à rien puisque la soit-disant protection que ta tante était censée t'apporter n'existe tout simplement pas. Il t'a laissé affronter Quirrell, un Basilic et des Détraqueurs seul… Et puis il y a eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Mal à l'aise, Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est vrai qu'à certains moments, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir de l'aide, admit-il d'une voix cassée. L'aide d'un adulte je veux dire, de quelqu'un qui aurait pu prendre la situation en main. Mais à chaque fois que je me retrouvais embarqué dans les ennuis, c'était presque toujours à cause d'un concours de circonstances ! Même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas prévoir tout ce qui est arrivé. Et pour le Tournoi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse ? Ce n'est pas lui qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu et tu sais bien qu'à partir du moment où j'avais été sélectionné en tant que champion, j'étais forcé de concourir à cause de ce fichu contrat magique.

\- Justement, contesta la brune, à propos du contrat… J'avais fait des recherches l'année dernière pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une façon de t'éviter tout ça. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'éclat de reconnaissance qui brillait dans les yeux de l'adolescent. J'ai lu et relu la charte du Tournoi, le règlement et des textes sur le fonctionnement de ce type de contrat, poursuivit-elle. Oui, tu étais obligé de participer. Mais il y avait des failles qu'on aurait pu exploiter pour que tu n'aies pas à subir toutes ces horreurs. Il suffisait que tu prennes part à chaque épreuve et que tu déclares forfait une fois qu'elles avaient commencé. Pour le lac, tu pouvais simplement dire que tu n'avais pas résolu l'énigme de l'œuf d'or et donc que tu ne savais pas comment respirer sous l'eau. Pour le labyrinthe, tu entrais et tu envoyais des étincelles rouges sitôt à l'intérieur. La Coupe de Feu aurait considéré ça comme des échecs et non comme des tentatives de te soustraire au contrat. Bien sûr, tu serais arrivé dernier mais… Elle sourit tristement. Qui s'en serait soucié tant que tu finissais le Tournoi en vie et en bonne santé ?

\- Ok Hermione, j'ai saisi… souffla le Gryffondor. Dumbledore avait la possibilité de m'épargner certaines choses et il ne l'a pas fait. Mais au nom de Merlin, en quoi est-ce que ça peut lui servir que je me sois fait poursuivre par un dragon et que j'aie manqué de me faire bouffer par des sirènes ?!

\- Les sirènes ne mangent pas les humains, déclara spontanément Hermione. Elle reçut pour toute réponse un regard noir et adressa une moue d'excuse à son ami. Hum, pour en revenir à Dumbledore, il ne voulait sûrement pas que tu meures ou quoique ce soit si c'est à ça que tu penses. L'important, c'était que tu _gagnes_ …

\- Pourquoi ? insista Harry. J'ai gagné et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte ?

\- À lui personnellement, rien du tout. Mais il y a la prophétie et c'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de toi. Pas de Harry Potter. Il a besoin du Survivant. Il lui faut un leader du côté « de la Lumière », quelqu'un qui se battra et que les autres suivront sur le champ de bataille sans hésiter. Et quoi de mieux comme symbole que l'enfant de la prophétie ? Le garçon qui a presque détruit Voldemort alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an…

\- Eh bien si l'idée c'est que les gens me suivent et me soutiennent, pour l'instant c'est complètement loupé, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton amer. Je suis un dingue et un menteur, je te rappelle.

\- Mais Voldemort va bien finir par se montrer, affirma gravement Hermione. Et quand tout le monde se rendra compte qu'il est effectivement de retour, tu seras vu comme un héros. Le pauvre orphelin traité de fou, qui a toujours dit la vérité sans jamais flancher. À ce moment là, toutes les horreurs que les journaux ont écrites sur toi n'auront plus d'importance et les gens se rappelleront de qui tu es. Le garçon qui a survécu. Celui qui a fait face non pas une, mais quatre fois, à Voldemort. Qui a tué un Basilic à l'âge de douze ans, réussi à repousser des Détraqueurs en créant un Patronus corporel et qui a gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à quatorze ans. Voilà en quoi c'était utile à Dumbledore, conclut-elle dans un souffle. Ça permet de construire ta légende…

Harry la dévisagea d'un air effondré.

\- Tu crois… qu'il a prévu tout ça depuis le début ? Ça ferait partie de son plan que même des amis comme Seamus me tournent le dos…?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment voulu ça mais… disons qu'il profite de la situation. Enfin, il profitait. Si ça peut te rassurer, l'arrivée de Black a dû sacrément chambouler ses plans.

Il y eut un silence tendu durant lequel le brun sembla prendre la mesure réelle de toutes ces informations.

\- Il se sert de moi, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha le jeune homme.

\- Oui, reconnut sans mal Hermione, ce n'est sûrement pas contre toi mais... c'est ce qu'il fait. Faute de meilleur terme, je dirais que pour lui, tu es devenu une sorte de « dommage collatéral ».

\- Je le savais, confessa Harry, les poings serrés. Mais je lui ai quand même fait confiance, j'espérais… Il se mit à rire sans joie. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'espérais en fait… Qu'il change d'avis je suppose, qu'il m'apporte enfin un peu de considération et qu'il arrête de me traiter comme un pion. C'était plus facile comme ça alors j'ai préféré me voiler la face. Et c'est ce que Valya me reproche, hein ? Ce n'est pas que j'écoute Dumbledore qui la dérange, c'est que je l'écoute alors que j'ai tout à fait conscience qu'il me manipule…

\- Sûrement, oui, concéda la brune. Mais ça, c'est avec elle que tu devrais en parler, pas avec moi.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, la mâchoire contractée.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Hermione ? demanda-t-il finalement. À cause de… ÇA, il se frappa le front rageusement là où se trouvait sa cicatrice, je suis impliqué dans cette guerre que je le veuille ou non. J'ai compris cette fois, je refuse de suivre Dumbledore aveuglément mais alors … qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? répéta-t-il.

Le voir si perdu fendit le cœur de Hermione. Harry était son premier véritable ami. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle, cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait compris que Dumbledore n'était pas aussi intègre que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Que tout ne se résumait à « Mangemorts » ou « Ordre du Phénix ». La réalisation faisait mal, elle en avait bien conscience et elle compatissait à l'état de Harry.

\- Ce qu'ON doit faire, corrigea-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Je ne compte pas te laisser dans cette galère et je suis sûre que Ron serait d'accord. On doit tous apprendre à ne plus compter uniquement sur Dumbledore. Il a préféré nous laisser nous dépatouiller avec Ombrage ? Tant mieux pour lui mais dans ce cas, on va continuer à se débrouiller seuls. Sans les adultes.

\- Dumbledore d'accord, mais il y a des adultes sur qui on peut compter non ? contra l'adolescent. Sirius, Lupin…

Hermione grimaça avec embarras. Le professeur Lupin était fiable, certes. Mais Sirius… Elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit judicieux d'asséner à Harry que son parrain était un homme brisé par Azkaban qui luttait contre la dépression et qui était à la limite de sombrer dans l'alcoolisme.

\- D'accord mais quand on est à l'école, ils ne sont pas là, choisit-elle de dire à la place. Ils ne peuvent pas nous aider pour tout. C'est à nous de prendre des initiatives maintenant.

Harry la fixa d'un air pensif, opinant lentement.

\- Peut-être… commença-t-il, peut-être qu'il est temps pour l'Alliance de Poudlard de passer au niveau supérieur… On pourrait tracer une nouvelle voie, un chemin parallèle pour ceux qui ne veulent ni des Mangemorts, ni de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Le regard du Survivant s'assombrit. Pour ça, on peut être ensemble mais pour le reste… tu sais bien que Voldemort veut ma peau. Un jour ou l'autre, je me retrouverai de nouveau face à lui, je serai obligé de l'affronter et ce jour là, je ne compte pas aller me cacher. Il a tué mes parents. Il a détruit ma vie ! Alors je veux me battre, jusqu'au bout s'il le faut.

\- Dans ce cas, bats-toi ! affirma la brune avec force. Si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, vas-y ! Il n'y a rien de mal à être un héros, Harry. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à le devenir, fais-le parce que TU l'auras décidé. Pas parce qu'un autre l'aura demandé.

Il sourit doucement et son sourire semblait être un peu plus vivant qu'auparavant.

\- Merci, Hermione. C'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et ils laissèrent le silence les envelopper, simplement heureux de profiter de leur complicité.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Ron en pyjama à l'air essouflé. Il se figea en les voyant.

\- Oh, marmonna-t-il, vous êtes encore là tous les deux ?

Harry lui adressa un petit signe de tête crispé tandis que Hermione l'invitait à se joindre à eux. Le rouquin s'approcha mais resta debout, gigotant nerveusement dans son pyjama trop court.

\- J'ai parlé avec Black, annonça-t-il. Je me suis excusé et… bref, c'est réglé.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rouge vif.

\- Tu peux toujours aller lui demander si tu ne…

\- Non, non, je te crois, c'est bon ! déclara le brun avec précipitation. Je suis juste surpris, c'est tout. Depuis le début de l'année vous vous adressez à peine la parole et là en une seule soirée, pouf, vous êtes amis ?

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Harry, coupa le roux, on n'est pas amis.

\- Mais tu as dit…

\- J'ai dit qu'on avait parlé. On a mis les choses au clair et on est d'accord tous les deux. On va arrêter de se sauter à la gorge en permanence et on fera chacun un effort pour avoir des conversations civilisées. Si tu veux, on pourra même passer du temps tous ensemble, tiens ! Mais on n'est pas amis pour autant, assura-t-il fermement.

Un instant, Harry parut sur le point d'argumenter mais Hermione le devança.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller se coucher, avança-t-elle avec tact.

Ron lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués tous les deux. Dès qu'il était question de sentiments ou de discussions sérieuses, Harry et Ron faisait preuve d'une incapacité digne de Trolls. Mais elle était contente que la situation soit arrangée, au moins en partie. Maintenant, le mieux à faire c'était de laisser Harry digérer tout ça et elle était certaine que dès le lendemain matin, les deux garçons seraient à nouveau inséparables.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir après leur avoir murmuré un « Bonne nuit » à tous les deux quand elle sentit qu'on la retenait par la manche. Ron la dévisageait avec une gêne des plus palpable.

\- Hermione… Je te l'ai pas encore demandé parce que l'ambiance était pas géniale en ce moment mais maintenant ça va sûrement aller mieux alors… est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir avec moi au Bal de la Saint-Valentin ?

Il avait dit cela très vite, en regardant ses pieds. Hermione croisa les bras avec une moue colérique.

\- Waoh, Ronald, lança-t-elle avec sarcasme sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tu t'es enfin aperçu que j'étais une fille ?! Ou bien tu as peur de te retrouver sans cavalière, peut-être ?

Bon, d'accord c'était un peu cruel mais elle avait tellement pleuré par sa faute à la soirée du Bal de Noël qu'elle trouvait que c'était tout de même bien mérité.

\- Non, je… je me suis comporté comme un c… gros nul l'année dernière, ok ? concéda-t-il en grommelant. J'suis désolé…Je comprendrais si tu veux pas mais… je… je m'en fiche de pas avoir de cavalière, je voudrais juste vraiment y aller avec toi, acheva-t-il un peu pitoyablement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- D'accord, maugréa-t-elle finalement avant de s'engouffrer dans les marches sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Elle se glissa dans son lit, le cœur battant. Elle était raisonnable. Elle était une femme forte et indépendante. Elle n'était pas du genre à crier ou à sauter partout juste à cause d'un garçon. Mais… Ron l'avait invitée au bal ! Ron l'avait invitée au bal !

ooo

Gabriel Simons rentra la tête dans les épaules et accéléra l'allure, espérant ainsi échapper au babillage incessant de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés. La plupart des garçons auraient probablement donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de parler, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, avec Gabrielle Delacour. Pas lui. Demie-Vélane ou pas, jolie fille intelligente ou pas, ça lui importait peu. Et surtout, il n'était pas dupe.

\- Écoute, lança-t-il franchement, profitant d'un moment où elle reprenait son souffle, je sais que ta sœur a dû te parler de moi mais on s'est jamais adressés la parole jusque là alors… Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. C'est pas la peine d'essayer d'être sympa juste parce qu'elle te l'a demandé.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche d'un air offusqué.

\- Fleur m'a parlé de toi, oui. Mais elle ne m'a jamais demandé de venir te voir. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais discuter avec toi. Je ne savais pas comment t'aborder et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion… Elle fronça les sourcils. Tu as sauté une classe, tu as un excellent niveau en potions, tu parles plusieurs langues… Tu es super intelligent, c'est vrai. Probablement le meilleur élève de Beauxbatons. Tu as l'air d'être un garçon intéressant et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais toujours tout seul. Maintenant, je crois que j'ai saisi.

Elle s'éloigna le nez en l'air et Gabriel se frotta le visage du plat de la main. Génial. Il venait une fois de plus de se comporter en parfait abruti. Rageur, il se rendit au réfectoire et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à une table vide. Décidément, la journée commençait bien. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et quelques hiboux commençaient à apporter le courrier. Un piaillement suraigu le fit sursauter. Une petite boule de plumes noires voletait de manière totalement anarchique à travers la salle. Elle ployait légèrement sous le poids des lettres attachées à sa patte et fondit en piqué vers lui. Elle manqua sa cible de deux bons mètres et partit s'écraser à la table voisine, au milieu des plats et des couverts.

\- C'est pas vrai… grommela le jeune châtain. Bon sang, Crash ! Elle devrait sérieusement songer à t'apprendre à voler…

Les joues en feu, il se leva pour aller récupérer le volatile, sous les rires des autres étudiants.

\- C'est ton hibou ? questionna un garçon avec un sourire moqueur.

Gabriel se crispa. Par malchance, tous ceux qui étaient installés à cette table faisaient partie de la bande qui l'avait harcelé lorsqu'il était arrivé à Beauxbatons. Ils n'avaient arrêté qu'après l'intervention de Valya et d'un ami de cette dernière. Intervention qui avait laissé un souvenir des plus douloureux aux garçons de Beauxbatons. L'un d'eux en gardait toujours des cicatrices et même Gabriel trouvait que la jeune blonde et son ami étaient allés trop loin. Le châtain s'efforça de prendre un air indifférent.

\- C'est le hibou de ma cousine, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Tout le monde savait que c'était ainsi qu'il considérait Valya. L'autre perdit aussitôt son sourire et pâlit en se reculant de la table. Gabriel s'empressa de saisir le petit hibou, qui hulula joyeusement. Il retourna à sa table pour détacher ses lettres.

\- Tu peux aller à la volière te reposer et boire un peu si tu veux, signifia-t-il à Crash. Merci pour le courrier.

Le hibou poussa un nouveau piaillement hystérique avant de s'envoler, manquant de percuter un mur au passage et Gabriel décacheta l'enveloppe qui portait l'écriture brouillone de Valya. Il la parcourut des yeux en soupirant et la fourra dans son sac. Il savait qu'il se montrait injuste mais il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois, elle lui envoyait seulement des banalités. Deux ou trois nouvelles de Poudlard, une question pour savoir si tout allait bien pour lui, une autre au sujet de son père et basta. Bon d'accord, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ou d'autres sujets sensibles mais tout de même… Il posa un regard curieux sur la deuxième enveloppe, couverte de pattes de mouches qui lui étaient inconnues.

 _Salut Gabriel !_

 _Comment ça va en France ? Ici, la rentrée c'était pas terrible mais ça devrait s'arranger maintenant. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, je me suis excusé et… je me suis réconcilié avec Harry ! Cool, non ? J'ai écrit à Percy aussi, j'espère qu'il va me répondre vite. T'as vu, je suis tes conseils, même Hermione n'arrive pas à ça._

 _Tu reviens en Angleterre pendant les vacances de Pâques ? J'ai besoin d'un bon adversaire aux échecs ! Et je pourrais te raconter la partie d'échecs géante qu'on a jouée en première année avec Harry et Hermione !_

 _À bientôt, j'espère !_

 _Ron_

C'était court et maladroit mais ça lui redonna immédiatement le sourire. De bien meilleure humeur, Gabriel se leva pour aller en cours. Il n'avait pas besoin de Valya, de Fleur ou de Gabrielle Delacour. Il pouvait très bien se faire des amis tout seul.

* * *

 **Sirius me brise littéralement le coeur dans ce chapitre, j'ai juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler :'( Sinon, ça vous a plu ? Les fans de Ron et Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Au début, on m'a posé la question pour savoir si ça allait être une fanfic bashing... je pense que là, vous avez votre réponse ! Ça n'a jamais été mon intention de faire du bashing, simplement j'ai décidé de traiter les points de vue de beaucoup de personnages différents et développer Ron et Hermione n'était pas ma priorité mais petit à petit, ils vont être beaucoup plus nuancés. Des remarques sur Gabriel ? Des hypothèses pour la suite ? :D**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **\- Pour adenoide : Alors, je te fais une réponse groupée pour les chapitres 26, 27, 28 et 29. Au passage, un gros merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Chapitre 26, oui la mère de Valya était bien la soeur de Severus. L'esprit de Dumbledore est passé, si, il a revu la mort de sa soeur, il en parle au chapitre d'après. Chapitre 27, aha oui, pas génial l'attitude de James et Sirius quand ils étaient ados. Pas mal l'hypothèse sur Sélène ;) Lucius tient aux traditions en ce qui concerne son fils, il veut qu'il soit marqué dans les règles, pour son seizième anniversaire. Et il n'est pas aussi fanatique que les autres, ses actions sont réfléchies et il est extrêmement dangereux. Mais tu n'as pas trop de soucis à faire pour eux, je DETESTE Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy alors je ne risque pas de les laisser en paix x) Ah oui, Dumbledore a beaucoup trop de contrôle sur Severus. Pour Valya et Harry, ça va finir par s'arranger... ;) Chapitre 28, eh c'est Drago, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un gentil Gryffondor courageux :D Pour l'instant, il reste assez lâche et attaché à son train de vie. Oui, Valya manque vraiment de contrôle x) Chapitre 29, pour Blaise, j'ai mis une note en début de chapitre pour expliquer son caractère. Alors, j'avoue que je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui te fait penser que Valya est attirée par Drago mais même en admettant que ce soit le cas, ils sont seulement cousins éloignés et chez les Sang-Pur, les mariages entre cousins y'en a un paquet x) Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout, encore merci et n'hésite pas à donner ton avis sur le nouveau chapitre.**

 **\- Pour le reviewer anonyme du chapitre précédent : Hey, merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir :D Oula, tu trouves qu'on ne voit pas assez Drago ? Parce que c'est l'un des personnages récurrents quand même x) Enfin, on le retrouvera au prochain chapitre, t'en fais pas. Alors, Kieran n'est pas le petit frère de Valya, ça pourrait mais non... très bonne hypothèse ;) Haha, oui c'est bien plus drôle de les voir se taper dessus :P Merci à toi et n'hésite pas à donner ton avis sur la suite !**


	31. Joue-la comme Black

_**Publié le dimanche 13 janvier 2019.**_

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas ;)**

 **Note : Hey tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Bon, après une longue absence me voilà de retour... Plusieurs personnes ont réclamé la suite et je les remercie, ça m'a énormément motivée à boucler ce chapitre. Parce que même si j'écris presque tous les jours, j'avoue qu'avec 6 reviews à tout casser par chapitre, ça ne me motive pas du tout à tenir les délais et publier régulièrement :( Le manque de temps a énormément joué aussi mais, s'il vous plaît, quand vous aimez dites-le, vraiment. Même si c'est juste pour écrire "j'ai bien aimé, j'ai envie de connaître la suite", n'hésitez pas, ça permet de voir que des gens suivent l'histoire et qu'elle leur plaît ! Et l'intérêt de publier c'est de pouvoir échanger avec les lecteurs, sinon autant que j'écrive uniquement pour moi :(**

 **Alors un grand grand merci à tous les lecteurs, en particulier à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, continuez comme ça, please ! :D Comme d'habitude, merci à Marion et à Corentin pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections.**

 **Dans le chapitre 29, vous aviez pu voir un peu de Sirius, Ron, Hermione... Avec le chapitre 30, on reprend en force avec Drago et Harry ! Le chapitre 31 sera intitulé _Danse avec moi_ et sera donc centré sur le bal de la Saint-Valentin. J'aimerais beaucoup publier le jour de la Saint-Valentin ou à défaut, le week-end qui suit, on verra si j'y arrive et pour la suite... on verra quand on y sera ! **

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, n'hésitez pas à écouter les morceaux indiqués en début de chapitre et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.**

 **CHAPITRE.30 : Joue-la comme Black ( _Wide awake –_ Katy Perry)**

* * *

Deux semaines. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que la situation à Serpentard devienne complètement hors de contrôle. Les clans s'étaient réellement formés, aussi, par la force des choses, tout le monde se retrouvait impliqué. Personne ne pouvait rester neutre. Zabini s'était autoproclamé sous-chef du côté des « pro-Voldemort » et il avait trouvé un féroce adversaire en la personne de Nott. Les deux jeunes hommes se sautaient dessus dès qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face et les baguettes avaient déjà été tirées à plusieurs reprises. Black paraissait d'ailleurs proprement désespérée que même le si calme Théodore Nott participe à cette mascarade. Si seulement il n'y avait eu que Nott et Zabini… Mais les autres aussi semblaient avoir pété un chaudron. Daphné Greengrass et Pansy passaient leur temps à se chercher des Noises tandis que Tracey Davis et Millicent Bulstrode se querellaient en permanence. Miles Bletchley se faisait une joie de s'opposer à Adrian Pucey et Cassius Warrington. Même les plus jeunes avaient sauté à pieds joints dans l'arène. Graham Pritchard et Sonny Diggle avaient d'ailleurs eu des retenues à plusieurs reprises pour s'être battus avec Malcolm Baddock et quelques troisièmes années. Le tout sous le regard désabusé de Drago et de Black, qui n'avaient finalement rien demandé ni l'un ni l'autre. Quand ils étaient dans leurs appartements, tout le monde s'imaginait qu'ils se livraient à une lutte sans merci, s'insultant et se battant sans arrêt. La réalité était bien plus décevante puisque les trois quarts du temps, ils se contentaient de rester chacun dans un coin du salon, en s'ignorant dans un silence tendu. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis leur conversation le mardi de la rentrée et s'évitaient même pendant les entraînements de Quidditch.

Le Quidditch, justement. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient jouer un match contre Serdaigle et Drago espérait vraiment que cela permettrait d'alléger un peu l'ambiance. Encore fallait-il qu'ils gagnent, songea-t-il en poussant la porte des vestiaires. Black était là, évidemment. Encore une fois, elle ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui mais là, il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Pas un matin de match. Lorsque ça concernait le Quidditch, la jeune blonde cessait de prêter attention à tout ce qui ne concernait pas directement le jeu. Le problème c'était qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à grand-chose de manière générale. Black arborait souvent cet air un peu dans les vapes, perdue dans un ailleurs qu'elle seule percevait. Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis le lundi de la rentrée en fait, elle semblait encore plus déconnectée du monde qui l'entourait. Elle était assise sur le banc, le regard dans le vide. Déjà habillée, elle avait enfilé ses protections et attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, comme toujours lorsqu'elle volait. Très vite, les autres membres de l'équipe se massèrent dans le vestiaire et Drago attendit que tous soit changés pour leur faire son petit discours.

\- Bien, commença-t-il d'un ton polaire, on a un match à jouer. Ça signifie qu'en entrant sur le terrain, je veux voir une équipe et non une bande d'abrutis qui se bagarrent comme des gamins de cinq ans ! À partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que le match soit fini, vous avez intérêt à laisser de côté vos petites disputes puériles. Sinon je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! Compris ?!

Zabini, Pucey et Warrignton marmonnèrent un vague assentiment. Black n'avait pas ouvert la bouche mais elle lui avait adressé un minuscule hochement de tête et il savait qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Déjà qu'elle trouvait toute cette histoire stupide, alors s'ils perdaient à cause de ça, elle l'aiderait probablement à massacrer les responsables. En fait, seuls Pritchard et Bletchley le toisaient avec des airs de lions furieux.

\- T'as pas à nous dire ce qu'on doit faire, se targua le petit rouquin avec une insolence marquée. C'est pas toi notre chef…

Bletchley coula un regard narquois vers la jeune blonde et Drago se pinça l'arête du nez, s'efforçant de rester calme.

\- Très bien ! Dans ce cas… Black, aurais-tu l'amabilité de demander à tes deux _charmants camarades_ de suivre les ordres de leur capitaine ?! lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

À l'appel de son nom, la jeune fille releva vivement la tête. « Bienvenue dans la réalité », pensa cyniquement le Serpentard. Il faisait le fier mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne voulait surtout, surtout pas savoir ce qui se passait dans le cerveau torturé de Valya Black. Les ombres qui tournoyaient au fond de ses yeux en disaient déjà bien trop long. C'était des ténèbres épaisses et dévorantes, c'était une folie écœurante qui menaçait de tout engloutir sur son passage. Black luttait mais paraissait sur le point de se laisser submerger à chaque instant, si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard, et Drago n'avait pas l'intention de plonger également. Il avait bien trop à faire avec ses propres démons. La colère était lisible sur le visage de la jeune blonde et il fronça les sourcils. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ENCORE fait de mal ?!

\- Je peux te parler en privé deux minutes ? grogna-t-elle, la mâchoire contractée.

\- Maintenant ? s'agaça Drago.

\- Oui, maintenant !

Il lui désigna la porte d'un geste excédé.

\- Arrête ça ! attaqua-t-elle dès qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas… _ne me donne pas une légitimité_ , siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Pardon ? rétorqua le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Bordel, Malefoy, fais pas semblant de pas comprendre ! s'énerva Black. Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais de ce truc de clan ! Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça, ok ?! Alors ne… ne me demande pas de donner des ordres à Graham et Miles ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, parce que j'en ai pas la moindre envie !

\- Oh, excuse-moi de devoir te mettre au pied du mur mais ce dont tu as envie, on s'en fout royalement ! ricana le Serpentard. Je t'avais prévenue qu'on ne pourrait pas y échapper ni l'un ni l'autre. Que ce soit moi qui te le demande ne change rien, ouvre les yeux : ils n'attendent que ça que tu leur donnes des ordres !

\- Et à qui la faute, hein ?! rugit-elle. C'est toi qui leur as mis ça en tête, tu as commencé à…

Drago n'était pas quelqu'un de calme. De l'extérieur, il paraissait froid et mesuré mais c'était loin d'être le cas. À la moindre petite pique de Potter, il bouillonnait intérieurement, même s'il le dissimulait habilement avec une couche de mépris et de railleries. Il gardait toujours le contrôle sur sa colère. Avec Black, c'était une tout autre histoire. Elle était la seule qui parvenait le pousser à bout. On aurait dit que c'était instinctif chez elle, elle appuyait juste là où il ne fallait pas sans même s'en rendre compte. Et sans se rendre compte qu'il pouvait être tout aussi violent et dangereux qu'elle… Jusqu'à maintenant, il était parvenu à se contenir plus ou moins. Parce que la jeune bonde le prenait sans cesse par surprise avec ses réactions incompréhensibles. Ses éclats étaient aussi brusques qu'impromptus et à chaque fois, le Serpentard était tellement décontenancé qu'il parvenait à peine à réagir. Même lorsqu'il avait voulu s'expliquer avec elle le lundi soir, il s'était maîtrisé dès qu'il avait vu qu'elle était blessée. Mais là… Pour la première fois, Drago explosa véritablement.

\- Merde, tu commences sérieusement à me casser les couilles, Black ! s'emporta-t-il sans retenue. Je suis pas ton putain de souffre-douleur, arrête de tout me coller sur le dos !

Black écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas, déstabilisée par son accès de rage.

\- Je…

\- Non ! Ferme-là ! Il la vit avaler sa salive avec difficulté et il sourit d'un air narquois. Ah oui, ça devient tout de suite beaucoup moins drôle quand l'autre se met à riposter, pas vrai ? Dis-moi, ça va durer encore longtemps ton petit cinéma ?! « Je ne veux pas m'en mêler », « Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer »… imita-t-il méchamment. T'es vraiment la pire des hypocrites ! Qui est-ce qui m'a sauté à la gorge dès le premier soir devant toute la Grande Salle alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas ?! Qui est-ce qui s'est interposée pour aider Pritchard ?!

\- Quoi, t'aurais voulu que je reste juste là, à te regarder l'humilier sans bouger ?! se défendit-elle tant bien que mal.

Le blond la saisit violemment par le col de son pull de Quidditch et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Elle poussa un léger gémissement dont il ne tint pas compte. Il en avait plus qu'assez de la ménager et après tout, elle avait prouvé qu'elle était suffisamment résistante pour supporter un peu de douleur. La jeune fille tenta de se dégager mais il la bloqua, ses deux mains posées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il était si près qu'il pouvait distinguer chacune des taches de rousseur s'étalant sur ses joues bronzées. Il voyait les imperceptibles reflets cuivrés de ses cheveux blond clair et la pierre noire accrochée à son oreille. Il voyait la fine cicatrice qui s'étendait sur sa tempe et celle, minuscule, qui coupait son sourcil droit, sans comprendre pourquoi il s'attardait à chaque fois sur ce détail insignifiant.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas mon problème, cracha-t-il. L'important, c'est que TU l'as choisi ! Pas moi ! Pas Potter, Zabini ou je ne sais qui que tu prends plaisir à accuser de tout ce qui te tombe dessus ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, énonça-t-il sentencieusement. Ne viens surtout, surtout pas te plaindre d'être impliquée parce que depuis le début, tu te fais remarquer toute seule ! ALORS ASSUME, PUTAIN !

Il y eut un blanc tandis que Drago continuait de la fixer, son regard affrontant le sien sans pitié. Black n'avait pas juste les yeux bleus comme on pouvait le croire au premier abord. C'était un subtil mélange de cobalt et d'une nuance plus claire, un gris presque argenté. Bien loin de son gris acier à lui, si pur et si immaculé. Il avait les yeux couleur de brume. Elle avait les yeux couleur d'orage. Qui allait gagner ? Les iris de la jeune blonde brillaient d'une lueur farouche, reflets de plusieurs émotions étranges et contradictoires. Incertitude, douleur, honte, tristesse, détermination, colère… Black semblait déborder en permanence d'une sombre colère qu'elle peinait à contenir. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de peur. En fait, le Serpentard avait l'étrange sentiment que, même s'il avait éviscéré quelqu'un devant elle, la jeune fille n'aurait pas eu peur de lui pour autant. Il souffla un grand coup.

\- Le match commence dans moins de cinq minutes. Alors tu vas bouger ton cul et parler aux deux comiques, c'est clair ?!

Il se décala et, d'un geste qui lui était devenu familier, Black leva une main pour repousser une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front.

\- Ouais… murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Elle traîna des pieds pour retourner dans les vestiaires, suivie de près par Drago.

\- Miles, Graham, obéissez-lui, lâcha-t-elle simplement.

\- Mais Valya… tenta de protester Pritchard alors que Bletchley haussait un sourcil décontenancé.

\- FAITES CE QU'IL DIT !

Le match fut court et brutal. De l'avis de Drago, Black avait fait preuve d'une violence inutile. Elle bouillait littéralement de rage et cela se ressentait tandis qu'elle frappait les Cognards avec une férocité rare, même pour elle. Elle prenait des risques inutilement, provoquait les autres joueurs et enchaînait les cascades périlleuses. En bref, la jeune fille avait décidé de jouer les casse-cous. Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à la regarder voler. Elle perdait son éternelle expression glaciale pour prendre un air concentré, les sourcils légèrement froncés, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Son dos tendu, sa manière de tenir sa batte, la fine mèche blonde qui revenait sans cesse accrocher sa joue… Tout semblait être fait pour qu'on ne puisse la quitter du regard, plongé dans une sorte d'état hypnotique, et le blond avait eu bien du mal à s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il cherchait le Vif d'or. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de manquer de concentration pendant un match. Les Serdaigle étaient certes moins dangereux que les Gryffondor mais leurs équipes restaient de force plus ou moins égale. Stephen Cornfoot, le gardien des Bleu et Bronze, était un niveau au-dessus de Bletchley et leurs poursuiveurs étaient excellents, surpassant sans mal Zabini et ses coéquipiers. Cette force était cependant contrebalancée par la faiblesse de leurs batteurs, qui n'étaient clairement pas de taille à lutter contre Black. La jeune blonde ne les laissait pas approcher des Cognards et elle avait en plus réussi l'exploit de sortir Wesley Chambers, leur poursuiveur vedette, dès le premier quart d'heure de jeu, grâce à une vicieuse manœuvre qui avait fait hurler les supporters. Privés de leur meilleur joueur, les Serdaigle menaient tout de même de trente points lorsque Drago finit par attraper le Vif d'or, sans rencontrer de réelle résistance de la part de Chang.

Le blond atterrit au milieu de la pelouse et grimaça, refusant de s'attarder sur les murmures furieux des Serdaigle à propos de l'agressivité exacerbée de Black. Il savait pertinemment que c'était sa faute, même s'il ne s'en sentait pas coupable pour autant. Il avait mis la jeune fille en pétard et résultat, elle avait passé ses nerfs sur les autres. Drago la chercha du regard pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de ce qui se chuchotait dans son dos mais elle avait déjà disparu dans les vestiaires. « Et après elle va encore râler en disant qu'elle attire l'attention… », songea-t-il cruellement.

Résigné, il se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche et se changer. Il s'attarda plus que nécessaire et lorsqu'il sortit, tous les joueurs avaient déserté les lieux. Les cheveux encore humides et son balai sur l'épaule, le Serpentard coupa à travers le parc pour rejoindre le château, rentrant la tête dans les épaules pour se protéger de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber. Il arriva près des serres et se figea en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul dans le coin. Il fallait qu'il retombe sur elle, évidemment. Black était là, avec son blouson en cuir, ses baskets moldues et son bonnet enfoncé sur le crâne. Appuyée contre un mur avec une jambe repliée, la tête renversée en arrière, elle fumait une cigarette. Elle expira lentement, laissant un nuage de fumée tournoyer devant sa bouche tandis que les gouttes roulaient sur ses joues et Drago la dévisagea avec choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas du tout. Lui aussi avait déjà fumé une ou deux fois, se laissant même tenter par quelque chose de plus fort qu'une cigarette à l'occasion. Black partageait ce vice apparemment. La jeune blonde ne l'avait pas encore vu mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Comme mue par un sixième sens, elle leva vivement les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne se dérobe. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin cette fois. Mais le blond n'arrivait même pas à s'en réjouir. Il était simplement dégoûté d'avoir dû en arriver là pour qu'elle le prenne enfin au sérieux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Tranquillement, Black aspira une nouvelle bouffée, avant de jeter son mégot à terre d'un geste négligent. Elle lui tourna le dos sans un mot, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Contre lui, l'indifférence était sa meilleure défense et ça, elle l'avait bien compris visiblement. Le Serpentard se crispa, ayant l'impression qu'une main invisible lui comprimait le cœur. L'attitude de la jeune fille le blessait et l'enrageait tout à la fois. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ! s'insurgea-t-il pour la énième fois. « Retourne-toi », pensa Drago de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du château. « Allez, retourne-toi… ». Mais Black ne se retourna pas.

\- Ah, monsieur Potter, j'espérais justement tomber sur vous !

Harry grogna intérieurement.

\- Bonsoir… lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Après Ombrage la harpie, il avait cru qu'aucun professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ne pourrait être pire. Mais John Dawlish était en train de remonter sérieusement dans le classement. Si tenté qu'un abruti pareil puisse être qualifié de professeur. Pourtant, sur le papier ça ne se présentait pas trop mal. L'homme portait les Gryffondor aux nues et, à l'inverse, il exécrait les Serpentard. Il leur retirait sans cesse des points, donnait des retenues à tour de bras, lançait des remarques tellement acides qu'il mettait les élèves en larmes… En d'autres termes, il profitait de sa position avec allégresse pour dénigrer ouvertement la maison des Vert et Argent. Cela tapait d'ailleurs sur le système de Malefoy, qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de lui balancer un maléfice. Quant à Valya, elle n'avait tout simplement pas pris la peine de revenir en cours de défense et elle ne mesurait donc pas l'étendue des dégâts. Mais avec le favoritisme toujours aussi flagrant de Rogue envers ses Serpents adorés, Harry avait d'abord trouvé ça assez rafraichissant. Il avait vite compris son erreur.

Dawlish était en fait un mélange entre Ombrage et Lockhart. Il ne leur apprenait strictement rien, passant l'essentiel de ses « cours » à vanter les mérites des Aurors ou pire encore, du Ministère. Le Ministère, justement. Apparemment, Cornélius Fudge avait décidé de changer de tactique en ce qui concernait « le Survivant ». Ainsi, plutôt que de chercher à le décrédibiliser à tout prix en le faisant passer pour fou, Dawlish tentait de le présenter comme un jeune héros solitaire qui ne parvenait pas à oublier son passé. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de rappeler que Harry avait perdu ses parents alors qu'il était encore très jeune, qu'il avait dû affronter seul les épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Il avait suggéré de manière appuyée que le jeune homme devait souffrir d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique, ce qui expliquait sa paranoïa au sujet de Voldemort et son besoin de toujours sauver les autres. Malheureusement, la tactique semblait fonctionner à merveille. Au lieu de l'éviter comme s'il avait la Dragoncelle, les élèves dévisageaient maintenant le brun avec une pitié des plus évidente. Lors de la dernière réunion de l'AP, même certains des plus fervents supporters de Harry avaient paru douter de ses paroles. Et John Dawlish avait en plus le culot de le poursuivre dans les couloirs pour l'abreuver d'histoires sur les Aurors célèbres et lui suggérer « subtilement » que, s'il acceptait de se ranger du côté du Ministère, il aurait une place réservée au Département de la justice magique dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Harry ne pouvait plus mettre un pied en dehors de sa salle commune sans tomber sur lui et seules les suppliques de Hermione lui permettaient de garder son sang-froid et de ne pas faire avaler sa baguette à l'homme.

A cet instant, le Gryffondor avait encore moins envie de lui parler, il avait bien d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter. Il balança la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête et se carapata sans remords. Il s'arrêta à l'angle d'un couloir pour vérifier sur la carte du Maraudeur – que Remus lui avait rendue pendant les vacances de Noël – que l'autre ne le suivait pas et soupira. Il avait laissé passer trois semaines et il estimait que c'était assez. Harry savait qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille discuter avec Valya. Le match que les Serpentard avaient joué la veille contre les Serdaigle n'avait fait que le conforter dans cette idée. La jeune fille semblait être tout autant sur les nerfs que lui et s'ils ne réglaient pas la situation au plus vite, cela ne ferait qu'empirer. Harry sortit discrètement du château et prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'entrée. La jeune blonde se tenait debout au beau milieu du stade. La pluie tombait à verse, collant ses cheveux contre son crâne et détrempant son pull de Quidditch mais c'était visiblement le dernier de ses soucis. Les quatre Cognards qui tournoyaient autour d'elle, en revanche… Le claquement sec de sa batte résonnait dans la nuit tandis qu'elle frappait encore et encore, dans ce qui apparaissait comme une vaine tentative pour évacuer sa colère. Car il était évident qu'elle était très, mais alors vraiment très en colère. Le Gryffondor s'approcha avec hésitation.

\- Valya… tenta-t-il.

\- Pas le moment ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Prochaine salve de Cognards dans trente secondes. Soit tu prends une batte et tu cognes, soit tu dégages !

Harry ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et attrapa au vol la batte qu'elle lui lançait, repoussant de justesse un Cognard qui semblait décidé à lui fracasser le nez. Il sentit les muscles de ses bras protester douloureusement. C'était Ron qui avait l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice en principe. Arrêter un Souafle lancé à pleine puissance demandait à peu près autant de force que pour manier une batte. Le brun fut rapidement aussi mouillé que la jeune fille et il la sentit s'agiter à ses côtés.

\- C'est pas assez, grogna-t-elle.

Elle secoua sa baguette de sa main libre, libérant deux Cognards supplémentaires qui surgirent de la boîte de balles posée à proximité. Les boules noires se précipitèrent sur eux à toute vitesse et à partir de là, Harry n'eut plus trop le loisir de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Ne pas se faire toucher était devenu son seul objectif.

\- On augmente, annonça brusquement Valya.

Un nouveau Cognard vola hors de la boîte, les forçant à accélérer le rythme.

\- On augmente, répéta-t-elle à peine quelques minutes après.

Harry se retint pour ne pas se retourner vers elle et la secouer un bon coup. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! La jeune blonde était en train de les pousser au-delà de leurs limites. Il y avait huit Cognards qui s'acharnaient sur eux et le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Elle aussi, si l'on se fiait à son souffle saccadé ou à la sueur qui coulait sur son front, se confondant avec la pluie. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas prête à arrêter. Le Gryffondor grimaça lorsqu'un Cognard effleura son coude. Il aurait probablement un énorme bleu le lendemain. Une autre balle manqua sa tête de peu et alla s'écraser contre l'épaule de la jeune Black, qui siffla de douleur. Un hématome bleuâtre s'étendait déjà au niveau de sa tempe, preuve qu'elle avait été touchée avant. Elle se dépêcha d'agiter sa baguette et tout s'arrêta subitement. Les Cognards se figèrent dans les airs pendant une seconde avant de retomber à terre dans un grand fracas métallique. Épuisé, Harry se laissa rouler au sol, rapidement rejoint par la jeune fille. Il pleuvait encore plus fort, l'herbe était boueuse et humide, ils étaient trempés tous les deux. Mais…

\- Je me sens mieux… reconnut Harry d'une voix forte, pour se faire entendre à travers la tempête qui se déchaînait de plus en plus.

\- Ouais. Moi aussi. Un peu, lança Valya sur le même ton.

Machinalement, le brun leur jeta un sortilège de réchauffement puis de séchage et elle se mit à rire.

\- Décidément, tu deviens un peu trop bon à ce jeu-là. Elle soupira profondément. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Le Gryffondor lança un sort de parapluie et ils s'installèrent côte à côte dans les gradins, seuls face à l'immensité du stade et de la nuit. Le tonnerre grondait et les rafales de vent étaient telles qu'ils pouvaient entendre le bois des tribunes craquer.

\- Sacré orage, commenta Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux ruisselant d'eau.

La jeune blonde leva les yeux vers lui, l'air soudainement un peu plus alerte.

\- Ouais. De l'orage au beau milieu du mois de janvier… Bizarre, non ?

Le Survivant grimaça avec indifférence.

\- Est-ce que… le match d'hier s'est mal passé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il y avait assisté mais il était bien placé pour savoir que le vivre de l'intérieur pouvait être très différent.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment. On a gagné, y'a rien à dire de plus.

\- Mais tu t'es encore pris la tête avec Malefoy, pas vrai ?

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de lui, se rebiffa Valya en le fusillant du regard.

\- D'accord… accepta le brun. Il y eut un temps de silence. Écoute, à propos de Sirius…

\- Et j'ai pas envie de parler de ça non plus ! gronda-t-elle, avec un affolement que la rage ne parvenait pas tout à fait à masquer.

Harry se frotta le front avec lassitude.

\- Mais on a des choses à se dire, non ? J'en ai marre de cette situation ! On ne va pas se faire la gueule éternellement !

\- On ne se fait pas la gueule, protesta Valya. Pas vraiment, c'est juste…

\- C'est pour ça qu'on se parle à peine depuis un mois ? coupa le Gryffondor. Qu'on n'a pas passé un seul moment ensemble depuis les vacances ?

\- … bon ok, marmonna la jeune fille avec un grimace, peut-être mais…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus.

\- On n'était pas d'accord, affirma-t-il. J'ai réfléchi et… je ne suis toujours pas d'accord sur certaines choses mais pour d'autres, c'est toi qui avais raison. Je… Dumbledore veut se servir de moi et… j'ai continué à le laisser faire alors que j'avais compris son petit jeu depuis un moment. C'est terminé maintenant. Mais on ne peut pas non plus baisser les bras ! affirma-t-il avec force. Peut-être que toi tu n'y crois pas mais la seule solution, c'est de combattre.

La jeune blonde le contempla, un sourcil relevé. Puis…

\- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, Harry, articula-t-elle lentement. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me battrai pas. Je me battrai. Pour mes amis, pour ma famille… Pour survivre. Parce qu'après tout, à la fin, ça sera ça le seul choix qu'on aura, hein ? Combattre ou mourir. Seulement, toi tu es toujours prêt à sauver le monde entier, à lutter à la place des autres ! Et je sais bien que c'est admirable dans un sens mais moi je trouve ça juste complètement dingue. Je suis pas sûre d'être capable de lutter avec toi. Je suis même pas sûre d'en avoir envie, en fait.

\- Bien sûr que si tu en es capable ! protesta le jeune homme. Peut-être que tu penses ça maintenant mais je sais que tu ne laisserais pas les gens se débrouiller seuls !

Valya se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Mais non, tu n'en sais rien justement ! souffla-t-elle avec une détresse perceptible. Bordel, on s'est rencontrés il y a… quoi ? Cinq mois ?! Tu me connais à peine ! Tu n'imagines pas comment c'était avant… ce que… Tu… s'emmêla-t-elle. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire…Tu sais où est-ce que j'ai rencontré Lukas et les autres ?! Dans la rue ! Le père de Will tient un foyer pour les jeunes en difficulté. Il a tout plaqué pour ouvrir ce centre quand sa fille est décédée d'une overdose et que Will a fait une tentative de suicide. Il avait dix ans ans, putain ! jura la jeune blonde avec des sanglots dans la voix. Il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de sa sœur. Et ils sont tous comme ça, Harry ! Meredith est accro à la cocaïne et à la métamphétamine. Les parents d'Ally l'ont foutu dehors quand ils l'ont surprise avec de la drogue. Depuis elle vit chez son oncle qui lui cogne dessus quand il a trop bu. Erin… Erin est anorexique, dépressive, elle se scarifie et elle a déjà essayé de s'ouvrir les veines à plusieurs reprises. Et Lukas, son père est en prison pour vol à main armée. Sa mère est une camée qui s'est remise en couple avec un dealer, une espèce de salopard qui tabasse Lukas et son petit frère dès qu'il en a l'occasion ! acheva Valya, les poings serrés. Tu vois maintenant ?

Harry voyait très bien. Gamins des rues, gamins de rien. De pauvres gosses jetés dans le tourbillon d'une vie qui ne les avait déjà que trop malmenés. Seulement, il refusait d'envisager que Valya puisse en faire partie.

\- Mais toi c'est pas pareil ! protesta-t-il. Il n'y avait rien qui justifiait que tu restes là-bas, tu n'avais pas…

\- Pas quoi ? Pas de père en prison ? Pas de mère assassinée par un cinglé psychopathe ?! Désolée de devoir te contredire mais si, j'étais exactement comme eux ! J'avais onze ans, j'avais fugué de chez Ralph parce que… Elle ricana mais il n'y avait aucune trace de malice ou d'amusement sur son visage. J'avais même pas une seule putain de bonne raison ! Ralph m'avait pris la tête pour une histoire stupide, j'en ai eu marre alors j'ai juste pris mon sac à dos et je suis partie. Gabriel m'a détestée pour ça d'ailleurs. Il croyait avoir trouvé une grande sœur, quelqu'un qui serait là pour lui et moi, je me barrais à la première occasion. Je passais des journées entières à traîner les rues, à fumer, boire… C'était ça ma vie. Je piquais des trucs à droite, à gauche, je… j'avais même pas besoin d'argent ou quoique ce soit, j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait ! Mais c'était drôle. Je trouvais ça tellement _cool_ de rendre service aux junkies du coin, aux petits trafiquants… cracha-t-elle avec du dégoût dans la voix. Et ils m'aimaient bien, j'avais pas de problèmes avec eux, tu comprends ? En trois mois, je me suis attiré plus d'ennuis ici qu'en trois ans passés à fréquenter les pires criminels de Londres ! Alors, peut-être que j'ai changé depuis mais, il y a une partie de moi qui appartiendra toujours à ce monde-là. Une partie qui voudrait se barrer loin de Poudlard, la magie, et le reste, et continuer comme avant. La vérité, lança la jeune fille, c'est que je suis lâche, égoïste, arrogante et insensible. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas placer ta confiance en moi, juste… comme ça, sans te poser de questions, parce que je la mérite absolument pas !

Elle était debout à présent, tremblante sous la pluie battante. L'air plus torturé que jamais, une main plongée dans ses cheveux blonds… A son tour, Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Mais si, évidemment que je peux ! affirma-t-il sans hésiter. Parce que dans le fond, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit amis, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que…

\- Et tu te battrais pour tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? coupa-t-il brutalement. S'ils avaient besoin d'aide… Surtout que… s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que les Black seront toujours là pour les Potter.

\- Putain, Harry… t'as pas le droit, gémit la jeune blonde. Pas ça… Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, tu…

Le brun ferma les yeux douloureusement

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Toute cette histoire de prophétie… ça me terrifie. Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier. Je ne veux pas mourir ou que qui que ce soit meurt pour moi et la gloire, je m'en fiche pas mal, alors être un héros, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais s'il le faut…

\- Mais non, il faut rien du tout, justement ! s'insurgea Valya. Oui, bien sûr qu'on est amis ! Et c'est pour ça que moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais obligé d'aller te jeter au beau milieu du champ de bataille ?!

Le Survivant lui renvoya un sourire triste.

\- Parce que je veux vivre en paix.

\- Tu pourrais partir dans ce cas, changer de pays ! Ou aller chez les Moldus ! Voldemort ne retournera pas toute la planète juste pour te trouver, au bout d'un moment il finira par se lasser, argumenta-t-elle presque en suppliant.

\- On n'a pas la même définition de vivre en paix, soupira lourdement l'adolescent. Je refuse de me cacher éternellement. Je veux me débarrasser de lui une fois pour toute, venger la mort de mes parents. Oui, je me battrai pour ça ! J'ai fait mon choix. En toute conscience, insista-t-il. Sauf que c'est moi qui suis lâche. C'est moi qui suis égoïste. Parce que je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta la jeune blonde avec accablement. Qu'est-ce que je peux t'apporter ? Je veux dire, de plus que les autres ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment. Mais… Du bout des doigts, il redessina l'éclair sur son front, avant de pointer celui de la jeune Black. Il y a _ça_. Et je crois vraiment qu'au final, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut faire que tous les deux.

Valya se frotta le visage avec la paume de la main.

\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… Je t'aiderai. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Harry, je te le promets. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Alors ça y est ? Les _Survivants_ sont dans la place ?

Le brun grogna.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour plaisanter là-dessus. Si tu savais à quel point je déteste ce surnom… Insulte ou éloge, peu importe dans le fond. C'est uniquement par ça qu'ils me définissent.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu l'utilises toi-même, ça perd de son pouvoir. Si tu l'utilises toi-même, les autres ne peuvent plus t'atteindre avec ça.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses…

Il rit et lui tendit la main.

\- Amis ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Toujours, répliqua-t-elle avec malice en saisissant son bras.

Un immense éclair déchira le ciel. Harry trébucha, frissonnant encore sous l'intensité du courant électrique qui l'avait traversé lorsque sa peau était entrée en contact avec celle de la jeune blonde.

\- Aieuuh ! râla cette dernière. Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?!

\- J'en sais rien… souffla lentement le Gryffondor.

\- Putain, regarde ! s'affola Valya.

Incrédules, les deux adolescents contemplèrent les paumes de leur main droite. Où un éclair était apparu, gravé dans leur chair, et commençait déjà à s'estomper. Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- On est d'accord qu'on garde ça pour nous…? murmura Harry.

\- On n'en parle à personne. Vraiment personne, confirma la jeune fille.

\- Surtout pas à Dumbledore, souligna le brun en secouant la tête.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? questionna Valya.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite comprendre…

Et il lui exposa son plan.

Albus Dumbledore déambulait dans les couloirs. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise alors qu'il était encore élève. Poudlard avait toujours été un refuge pour lui, comme pour beaucoup d'autres. Les enfants perdus, les garçons abandonnés, tous ceux qui voulaient s'éloigner de leur famille… Plongé dans ses réflexions, le vieil homme tourna à l'angle du mur et faillit percuter les deux personnes qui venaient en sens inverse.

\- Harry ? Valya ?

\- Professeur, salua le garçon d'un ton neutre.

Les adolescents se tenaient côte à côte, le dos raide et les yeux baissés.

\- Vous faites une petite promenade ? demanda précautionneusement le directeur.

\- On sait, le couvre-feu… marmonna la jeune Black.

\- Oh, ne vous souciez pas de ça, affirma Dumbledore. Moi-même, j'apprécie beaucoup les balades nocturnes, cela m'aide à réfléchir. Les étoiles ont tellement de secrets à nous révéler, n'est-ce pas ? Si proches et pourtant si lointaines… Il y eut un silence lourd. Écoutez, reprit-il en particulier à l'adresse de la jeune fille, j'ai conscience que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied et que plusieurs différents nous ont opposés. Mais si vous voulez venir prendre une tasse de thé dans mon bureau, nous pourrions en discuter calmement…

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise en les voyant lui emboîter le pas sans broncher. Peut-être qu'ils étaient moins durs que ce qu'il avait cru. Ou ils étaient redevenus raisonnables. Le brun et la blonde s'affalèrent dans les fauteuils devant son bureau et Albus posa sur eux un regard inquisiteur. Il les avait observés – pour ne pas dire espionnés – ces dernières semaines et il s'était bien rendu compte que les adolescents n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'avant les vacances de Noël. De par leur langage corporel, il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient toujours en colère l'un contre l'autre et il gloussa intérieurement. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'ils restent fâchés éternellement, ce n'était pas du tout son but. Mais il comptait choisir avec précision l'occasion où il révélerait au public qu'il y avait en fait _deux_ Survivants et à ce moment-là, montrer un léger antagonisme entre eux ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique. Un Gryffondor, une Serpentard… Deux opposés réunis pour une même cause… C'était le symbole parfait, celui qu'il avait toujours espéré pour la guerre qui se profilait.

\- Monsieur ? interrogea Harry. Vous avez dit que vous vouliez nous parler ?

Le garçon avait l'air parfaitement innocent, sans aucune trace de rancune ou de colère pour venir assombrir ses prunelles émeraude. Inconscient de ce qui l'attendait et de ce qu'Albus s'apprêtait à leur faire subir… Le directeur repoussa soigneusement cette idée. C'était le genre de pensée qui allait finir au fond de sa Pensine avec toutes les autres. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la culpabilité. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression d'être revenu plus de quatre-vingts ans en arrière, quand « c'est pour le plus Grand Bien » était devenu sa devise principale. La phrase qu'il se répétait encore et encore pour justifier toutes ses actions injustifiables. L'espace d'un instant, il fut d'ailleurs tenté d'utiliser la légilimancie pour être certain que le jeune homme ne lui cachait rien mais il craignait les conséquences si celui-ci s'en apercevait.

\- Je voulais simplement savoir si la rentrée s'était bien passée, choisit-il de dire à la place.

Harry haussa les épaules. Valya baissa la tête, contemplant ses baskets comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante au monde et le vieil homme retint une grimace de dépit. Ils ne semblaient vraiment pas décidés à lui confier leurs petits secrets.

\- Est-ce que vous avez parlé à quelqu'un de vos cicatrices depuis les vacances de Noël ? attaqua-t-il franchement.

\- À Ron et à Hermione, lâcha le brun.

Le directeur soupira. Ça, il s'en doutait, ce n'était pas la peine de le préciser. Il fixa la jeune Black avec insistance. C'était surtout elle qui lui posait problème… Mais elle se contenta de grommeler un « j'voyais pas l'intérêt de parler de ça à qui que ce soit », sans même le regarder et Albus Dumbledore ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou non.

\- Je suppose donc que nous sommes tous les trois d'accord pour dire qu'il vaut mieux garder cette information pour nous et ne pas l'ébruiter ? déclara-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, monsieur, souffla le garçon.

\- Ouais ouais… bougonna la jeune blonde.

\- Bien, très bien… Vous savez, vous pouvez me prévenir si vous avez un souci, je suis sûr que je pourrais vous apporter mon aide… ajouta Albus par acquit de conscience.

\- Mais il n'y a rien, protesta Harry. Tout va bien, professeur, vraiment.

Le directeur hésita. Son instinct lui soufflait que le Gryffondor était sincère mais…

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez rien à me dire ? insista-t-il tout de même.

Un regard vert et un regard bleu se posèrent sur lui, avant que les adolescents ne répondent d'une même voix :

\- Non, monsieur. Rien du tout.

Harry était seul dans la Salle sur Demande. Il inspira profondément. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il n'était plus du tout certain que son plan soit si excellent que ça. Il y avait de grandes chances que cela finisse tout simplement en pugilat. Mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne, il restait un Gryffondor ! Quoi qu'il se passe, il irait jusqu'au bout. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ron et Hermione et le brun leur lança un regard coupable. Même eux il ne les avait pas prévenus de ce qu'il comptait faire et il doutait que leur réaction soit positive. Très vite, le reste du groupe entra, chacun prenant sa baguette pour s'échauffer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? questionna Lee Jordan avec excitation. Un nouveau sort ? Tu avais dit qu'on pourrait essayer les Patronus !

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Euh, rien de tout ça, non…

\- Quoi, on va encore revoir les mêmes choses ?! lança Zacharias Smith d'un ton plaintif.

\- Non plus, soupira Harry en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte. Écoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous, c'est…

Trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une petite vingtaine d'étudiants pénétrèrent dans la pièce. La majorité portaient les uniformes des Vert et Argent mais le jeune homme vit également quelques Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle et même des Gryffondor. Il reconnut sans mal Théodore Nott, Daphné Greengrass, Miles Bletchley et Terence Higgs, l'ancien attrapeur des Serpentard. Il y avait aussi Mandy Brocklehurst, une fille qui était dans son année à Serdaigle, Demelza Robins, une Gryffondor qu'il avait déjà aperçue en compagnie de Ginny et Liam, le petit frère d'Erin. Et Lisa Turpin. Harry avait déjà entendu parler d'elle, bien sûr. Elle était l'un des sujets de conversation principaux dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, en particulier entre Dean et Seamus. Et les termes employés étaient souvent des plus crus… Valya fermait la marche de cette petite troupe, les mains dans les poches et un air renfrogné plaqué sur le visage.

\- Eh mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ?! protesta Seamus, qui venait pour la première fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Finnigan, tu as peur que les Serpents mordent ? ricana Bletchley avec un sourire mutin.

\- Et voilà, grogna Valya, ça y est ça commence ! Elle pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de Harry. C'est sûrement la pire idée que t'aies jamais eue, Potter, la pire !

\- Hum, ça vous dérangerait de nous expliquer ce qui se passe…? questionna prudemment Ginny.

Mal à l'aise, le Survivant observa ses amis. Puis…

\- Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que je veux qu'ils se joignent à nous, déclara-t-il fermement, ce qui provoqua aussitôt un tollé général.

\- Harry… Quand je parlais de prendre des initiatives, je ne pensais vraiment pas à ce genre de choses… gémit Hermione.

Elle fusilla la jeune Black du regard, visiblement persuadée que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de toute cette histoire.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, Granger, se rebiffa vivement cette dernière, j'y suis pour rien ! Je suis d'accord avec toi je te signale, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Regarde-les, ils sont déjà tous prêts à nous écharper ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry.

Le brun grimaça. Il savait que Hermione allait trouver son plan complètement dingue et il avait déjà eu toutes les peines du monde pour convaincre Valya de seulement tenter le coup. Il chercha de l'aide auprès de Ron mais le rouquin arborait une expression indéchiffrable.

\- On devrait tous s'asseoir pour en discuter et… commença-t-il.

\- _Discuter_ ?! Potter, c'est des Serpentard ! gronda Ernie Macmillan. Des fils de Mangemorts pour la plupart !

\- Oh, c'est drôle, il me semblait que ton cousin était à Serdaigle pourtant… souligna insidieusement Nott.

Les joues du Poufsouffle prirent une couleur rouge vif.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, balbutia-t-il, tu…

\- Parce que toi tu sais peut-être ?! répliqua une élève de Serpentard avec fureur.

C'était une grande fille blonde avec des yeux sombres et un piercing dans le nez. Si les souvenirs de Harry étaient bons, elle s'appelait Tracey Davis.

\- On n'est pas tous ravis d'être là, à se faire tyranniser par des connards comme Malefoy, enchaîna-t-elle et le Survivant entendit Valya pousser un grognement indistinct. Je suis une Sang-Mêlée ! Ma mère est une née-Moldue ! Mon père et ma grande sœur sont des Moldus tout court ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de m'allier avec un dingue qui a pour objectif principal de massacrer les gens comme nous ?! Elle fixa Ernie avec mépris. Je voulais être à Serdaigle, moi ! Mais ce crétin de choixpeau a hésité. _« Tu finirais par t'ennuyer, Serpentard pourrait t'apporter beaucoup et te permettre de t'épanouir… »,_ imita-t-elle d'un ton cynique. Tu parles ! Tout ce que ça m'a apporté, c'est des insultes et des ennuis, ouais !

\- Et moi alors ?! attaqua Iwa Dawlish. Vous avez vu comment mon _cher_ père se comporte avec les Serpentard, vous pensez vraiment qu'il accepte que sa fille soit dans cette maison ?

\- Ouais, c'est pas juste, approuva Sonny Diggle, on n'a rien demandé, nous ! On n'a pas forcément choisi d'être répartis là !

D'un seul coup, ce fut comme si un barrage avait lâché, chaque Serpentard se mettant à déverser toute sa rancœur et sa douleur.

\- Oh c'est bon, arrêtez un peu de vous faire passer pour des victimes, pesta Ernie avec colère. Vous essayez juste de rouler tout le monde dans la poudre de cheminette ! Il désigna furieusement Nott. Toi par exemple, on sait très bien que ton oncle est un Mangemort !

\- Et ça fait des années que mon père n'a plus adressé la parole à son frère, affirma le châtain d'une voix glaciale.

\- Lui par contre, c'est même son père qui est Mangemort… contra Susan Bones en considérant le gardien des Serpentard d'un œil méfiant.

Bletchley soupira.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il calmement. Mais je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy, moi ! Nouveau grognement de la part de Valya. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de suivre aveuglément les idées de mes parents et je ne compte sûrement pas rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Très bien ! fulmina Ernie. Mais il reste la principale intéressée. Ta grande copine, Black, cracha-t-il à Harry. Est-ce que je suis le seul à me rappeler qui est son père ?! Sirius Black est un meurtrier, un fou dangereux qui a vendu ses amis à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tes parents sont morts à cause de lui, Potter ! Comment est-ce que tu peux ne serait-ce que rester dans la même pièce qu'elle ?

La réaction fut immédiate. Valya bondit comme un ressort, les poings serrés et les yeux étincelant de rage.

\- Parle encore une seule fois de mon père, Macmillan, et je te jure que j'éclate ta sale petite gueule d'aristo coincé !

\- De toute façon, renchérit Graham Pritchard, vous êtes tout le temps sur son dos ! C'est comme ça depuis le début, vous l'avez accusée sans preuves, c'est dégueulasse ! Mais vous avez aucune idée de tout ce que Valya a fait pour nous, de ce qu'elle a réussi à changer…

\- Graham… l'interrompit la jeune blonde d'une voix lasse. Ce n'est pas…

\- Non ! C'est vrai et tu le sais ! Avant, les insultes, les bousculades, c'était comme ça tous les jours… Je me faisais harceler juste parce que mon père est Auror, avoua le petit rouquin en baissant la tête. Et j'étais pas le seul…

Un murmure approbateur se répandit chez les Vert et Argent et Harry les contempla pensivement. Valya lui avait expliqué bien sûr, toute cette affaire de clans qui divisaient les Serpentard. Il avait bien compris que ça ne l'enthousiasmait pas le moins du monde. Parce qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte, réalisa le Survivant en examinant Nott et les autres. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait gagné leur confiance. Ils n'étaient pas simplement de bons petits soldats, obéissant à ses ordres juste parce qu'il la considérait comme leur chef, mais des alliés. Loyaux, prêts à se défendre les uns les autres… Quoiqu'il arrive, ces Serpentard feraient bloc derrière elle.

\- C'est bien gentil, intervint Justin Finch-Fletchley mais ça ne change rien à la situation. Moi, tout ce que je constate c'est qu'elle est violente, imprévisible et j'en passe. Il n'y a qu'à voir avec Malefoy…

\- Et on t'a pas sonné, _toi_ , boucle-la ! se hérissa immédiatement la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me faire chier avec Malefoy, bordel ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… marmonna le Poufsouffle aux cheveux bouclés. Ernie a raison, elle est comme son père…

\- Arrête ça, Justin, coupa froidement Harry. Parce que son père, tu ne le connais pas. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, excédé. Je vais être clair, reprit-t-il, je commence à en avoir assez que cette histoire revienne sur le tapis en permanence. Sirius Black est innocent. Je sais exactement qui a trahi mes parents et ce n'est pas lui. Maintenant, si vous ne me croyez pas c'est votre problème, termina-t-il en élevant la voix pour couvrir les clameurs incrédules.

\- Merlin, Potter, elle t'a retourné le cerveau, commenta Michael Corner. Black s'est rangé du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, tout le monde est au courant de ça !

\- Sauf que je savais déjà qu'il n'était pas coupable bien avant que Valya n'arrive à Poudlard, rétorqua le Gryffondor d'un ton acide. _Sirius_ … commença-t-il en appuyant sur le prénom. Sirius est mon parrain.

Un hoquet de stupeur parcourut la pièce et le brun soupira face à la grimace de Valya. Il n'avait pas prévu de dévoiler cette information mais il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas, ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir avancer. Parfois, il fallait faire des concessions.

\- Ce sont des histoires de famille, déclara-t-il ensuite. Ça ne regarde que Valya et moi.

\- Mais… tu es le Survivant… balbutia Lavande.

\- Et ? questionna Hermione avec perplexité. Quel est le rapport ?

\- Ben, on a le droit de savoir, répliqua Michael Corner comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Elle a raison, c'est le Survivant donc ça nous concerne tous, il ne peut pas garder ça pour lui.

\- Attend un peu, rugit Ginny, Harry n'est pas un… un jouet ou je ne sais quoi ! Survivant ou pas, il n'y rien qui l'oblige à vous dévoiler les moindres aspects de sa vie juste pour satisfaire votre petite curiosité minable. C'est une personne comme les autres ! Personne ne force Ernie à crier sur les toits que sa sœur a rejoint les Mangemorts, si ?! Personne ne te force à révéler que ton petit frère est un Cracmol et que ta mère est devenue alcoolique à cause de ça ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être différent pour Harry !

La rousse partit dans une dispute enflammée avec son petit-ami et Harry se donna une claque sur le front. Comptez sur Ginny pour appuyer juste là où ça faisait mal et attaquer. Parfois, il se disait qu'elle aurait presque eu sa place à Serpentard.

Très vite, la Salle sur Demande résonna d'un brouhaha inintelligible, chacun voulant absolument exposer son point de vue.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla brusquement le Gryffondor. J'en ai marre de vos chamailleries ! Tout le monde s'assoit et tout le monde la ferme !

Il y eut un silence tendu durant lequel personne ne bougea. Puis Ron se laissa tomber au sol.

\- Quoi, Weasley, jeta Ernie avec mépris, tu prends le parti de Black maintenant ?

Le roux haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait au moins écouter Harry. Je leur dois bien ça. À tous les deux… ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Le Survivant lui lança un regard empli de reconnaissance. Ron. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer un meilleur soutien. Son meilleur ami lui renvoya un clin d'œil rassurant et c'est avec soulagement que Harry vit Hermione venir s'asseoir aux côtés du rouquin. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Nott et Bletchley, puis Ginny, puis…

\- Bien, maintenant que vous avez arrêté de vous comporter comme des enfants de cinq ans, on va pouvoir discuter entre personnes civilisées ?! ironisa le brun.

Seule Valya était toujours debout mais elle s'était volontairement placée en retrait, appuyée contre un mur, les bras croisés.

\- Oh, parce que les Gryffy sont civilisés ? C'est nouveau ça… railla-t-elle sournoisement.

Harry lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

\- Ça va, ça va, Harry, je plaisante ok ?! se défendit la jeune blonde. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien contre les Gryffondor. Merlin, faut vraiment que tu te calmes…

Le jeune homme plongea une main dans ses cheveux noirs sans répondre, laissant ainsi transparaître toute sa tension.

\- C'est… commença-t-il au bout d'un moment, on doit leur donner une chance d'intégrer l'Alliance. On a besoin d'être solidaires, de s'unir. Avec ce qui se prépare… nous ne sommes pas en position de refuser des alliés, souffla-t-il d'un ton lourd. Surtout pour une histoire de maisons. Et comme l'a dit Pritchard, on n'a pas le droit de juger certaines personnes juste sous prétexte qu'elles sont à Serpentard. On n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de chacun. Alors je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas confiance en eux mais… je vous demande d'avoir au moins confiance en moi.

Cette fois, le silence fut rempli d'incertitude. Les deux groupes se tenaient chacun d'un côté, se regardant en dragons de faïence.

\- Désolé, Potter, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, exprima lentement Zacharias Smith, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque-là. Personnellement, je n'ai aucun problème avec Valya...

\- Forcément, persifla Justin en levant les yeux au ciel, vu que tu couches avec elle.

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant pivotèrent vers la jeune blonde pour voir sa réaction.

\- Non pas que ma vie sexuelle ou celle de Zach soient dénuées d'intérêt, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment le sujet…? questionna innocemment cette dernière, un sourcil levé.

Harry étouffa son rire dans sa main face à la mine décomposée du Poufsouffle. S'il croyait qu'il allait déstabiliser Valya avec ce genre de remarque, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Elle n'allait pas se démonter pour si peu. Pire, elle semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose.

\- On est d'accord, apprécia Smith avec un sourire en coin. Je disais donc, que mon problème ce n'est pas Valya. C'est TOI, Potter.

\- Qu… quoi ? balbutia le Gryffondor.

\- Tu nous parles de confiance… mais c'est quelque chose qui marche dans les deux sens. Et toi, tu ne fais confiance à aucun d'entre nous. Pas totalement en tout cas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! protesta Harry, choqué.

\- Oh, tu vas me dire que tu es complètement honnête avec chaque personne présente dans cette salle ? insinua le Jaune et Noir. Tu refuses de nous donner des détails sur le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu refuses de nous dire comment Diggory est mort !

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! s'exaspéra Ron. Il a déjà dit que…

Smith se passa une main dans la nuque avec un soupir désabusé.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… Pour vous, Cédric Diggory c'était le champion de Poudlard ou le gars que vous avez un jour affronté au Quidditch, pas vrai ? Et je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer à l'hypocrite, ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard appuyé en direction d'Ernie, et de prétendre qu'il était mon meilleur pote ou une idiotie du même genre. Personellement, je ne l'appréciais pas. Je le trouvais ennuyeux et arrogant. Mais c'était un Poufsouffle. Un gars bien malgré tout, un gars que l'on croisait matin et soir presque chaque jour, qui vivait avec nous. C'était un de nos préfets, notre attrapeur et notre capitaine au Quidditch. C'était l'un des nôtres.

Harry le dévisagea avec consternation. Il imagina ce qu'il aurait ressenti si on lui avait annoncé qu'un de ses camarades comme Lee Jordan ou Alicia Spinnet avait été brutalement assassiné. Il voyait exactement ce que pouvaient éprouver Smith et les autres Poufsouffle qui avaient connu Cédric Diggory. Le brun sentit son estomac se tordre. Le seul souvenir du jeune homme suffisait pour lui donner des crises d'angoisse, alors en parler… C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais il n'aurait jamais envisagé que son refus puisse être pris comme de la défiance ou du mépris. Était-ce donc ça l'image qu'il renvoyait ? Celle de quelqu'un qui gardait jalousement ses secrets mais qui s'attendait quand même à ce que tout le monde le suive ? Irrésistiblement, le visage de Dumbledore s'imposa à lui et il frissonna.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec un manque de confiance, murmura le jeune homme. C'est juste que… c'est trop dur. Quand je dis que je ne veux pas en parler, en réalité c'est surtout que je ne _peux_ pas…

Smith hocha la tête sans un mot. Il semblait déçu mais une partie de la méfiance présente sur son visage avait néanmoins disparu.

\- Tu ne peux pas en parler… mais tu peux peut-être leur montrer.

Le brun se tourna vers Valya sans comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il suivit son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet qui venait d'apparaître sur une table non loin d'eux. « _La salle fournit tout ce dont tu as besoin…_ ».

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il C'est ça la solution !

\- Pas question ! contredit fermement Hermione. Non mais vous êtes tombés sur la tête, tous les deux ?! Vous voulez vraiment que des adolescents assistent à… ÇA ?

\- On ne force personne, Granger, argumenta la jeune blonde. Mais ceux qui tiennent vraiment à savoir ce qui s'est passé… là, ils le verront.

\- On verra quoi ? questionna Smith, l'air suspicieux.

Valya lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, non ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le récipient en pierre.

\- Une Pensine, répondit le blond sans conviction.

\- Ouais, exactement. Harry peut y mettre son souvenir, le souvenir du soir où Diggory est mort. Smith déglutit avec difficulté et elle sourit un peu plus largement. Vas-y, Harry, encouragea-t-elle. Fais-le.

Ron fut le premier, évidemment. Après une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Harry, il plongea tête la première au fond de la Pensine. Encore une fois, il fut aussitôt suivi par Hermione et Ginny, les jumeaux et Lee Jordan non loin derrière.

\- Moi aussi j'y vais, clama Miles Bletchley, approuvé par plusieurs Serpentard. J'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemble le prétendu Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Petit à petit, la pièce se vida tandis que les étudiants disparaissaient dans le récipient en pierre.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne les accompagnes pas ? s'étonna Anthony Goldstein en constatant que Valya restait à l'écart.

\- Non merci, sans façon. J'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir… marmonna la jeune fille en se frottant le front.

En effet, à la plus grande horreur de Harry, Valya lui avait révélé qu'elle avait en fait assisté à chacune de ses confrontations avec Voldemort. Ça commençait par un violent mal de tête qui la laissait suffocante de douleur puis, sans avertissement, elle se retrouvait ailleurs. Elle voyait toute la scène dans sa tête sans pouvoir intervenir. Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Cho s'était approchée de lui.

\- Harry… commença-t-elle en se tordant les mains, je suis désolée… je…

\- T'en fais pas, Cho, coupa-t-il doucement. Tu n'es pas obligée.

Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'être témoin de la mort de son ex petit-ami. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à avoir choisi de rester dans la salle. Marietta, son amie aux cheveux bouclés, se tenait à ses côtés mais il y avait aussi Hannah Abbot, Katie Bell, Astoria Greengrass, Terry Boot et Michael Corner… Lisa Turpin discutait avec Parvati Patil tandis qu'Owen Harper, un Serpentard de quatrième année s'était installé par terre avec un livre. Et il faisait bien, songea le Survivant, car ça risquait d'être long. Il avait volontairement fait commencer son souvenir quand il se trouvait encore dans le labyrinthe avec Cédric, juste avant qu'ils ne touchent le Portoloin, et il l'avait arrêté au moment où il était réapparu devant la tribune, cramponné au corps de son camarade.

\- Eh, c'est toujours ok pour… le bal de la Saint-Valentin ? questionna-t-il soudainement en rougissant.

Cho retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

\- Oooh, oui bien sûr !

\- Et on passe l'après-midi ensemble, à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, oui…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, légèrement trop près des lèvres, et il eut l'impression que son estomac faisait un saut périlleux. Des éclats de voix retentirent à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui faisant cependant froncer les sourcils.

\- N'insiste pas, Liam, tu ne bouges pas, un point c'est tout ! claqua la voix de Valya. Ta sœur me tuerait si je te laissais voir ça…

S'excusant rapidement auprès de Cho, Harry s'avança vers la jeune blonde et le petit Poufsouffle.

\- J'ai pas envie de passer pour un idiot, rétorqua ce dernier, le menton levé.

\- Tu es en première année, tu es le plus jeune ici ! Personne ne va te prendre pour un idiot.

\- Regarde, mes amis aussi sont restés, intervint alors le Survivant. Tu n'es pas tout seul et tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Vous n'êtes obligés de faire ça.

\- Moi, je veux pas voir, avoua Euan Abercrombie d'un air penaud.

Harry se souvenait l'avoir croisé au festin de début d'année et il lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

\- Restez ici, ça vaut mieux pour vous.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, les deux garçons filèrent dans un coin pour entamer une partie de Bavboules.

\- Bien joué, lui chuchota Valya avec un coup de coude.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… Au fait, t'as pas amené le petit Avery et ses copains ?

\- C'est ça, et puis quoi encore ? pesta-t-elle. Déjà qu'on est passés à deux doigts de la troisième Guerre Mondiale, alors pour les gosses de Mangemorts, on verra ça une prochaine fois.

\- Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître mes talents de diplomate, ricana Harry. Je t'avais bien dit que j'arriverais à les convaincre.

\- Parle pas trop vite, moi tu m'as toujours pas convaincue, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Ron, Hermione et Ginny émergèrent brutalement de la Pensine. Le roux serrait Hermione dans ses bras avec force tandis que les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle se précipita sur lui en sanglotant.

\- Oh, Harry ! On n'imaginait pas…

Ginny paraissait également sérieusement ébranlée et elle était loin d'être la seule. Les élèves ressortaient un à un et partout, les mêmes mines hagardes s'affichaient. Certains pleuraient ou semblaient en état de choc mais pour d'autres, c'était une colère sans nom qui se lisait sur leurs visages.

\- Cette espèce de misérable imitation d'être humain, cracha Bletchley. Comment ose-t-il… J'espère que tu as un plan, Potter, j'espère vraiment, parce que je refuse de vivre sous la coupe d'un malade pareil ! On doit se débarrasser de lui et vite !

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple… grommela Valya.

\- Non ce n'est pas simple, assura Zacharias Smith, certainement pas. Mais… merci, Potter. Je pense qu'on avait tous besoin de… se rendre compte par nous-mêmes.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, souffla Harry. J'aurais préféré vous épargner ça mais si ça peut aider… Et je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on a une espèce de plan, oui. On a déjà commencé en créant l'Alliance de Poudlard : on a mis en place une nouvelle organisation pour lutter contre Voldemort.

\- Mais il y a l'Ordre du Phénix, releva Sonny Diggle. Il est dirigé par Dumbledore lui-même, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus qu'eux ?

\- L'Ordre, c'est pour les adultes, contra le Survivant. Nous, on est que des gamins à leurs yeux, ils sont persuadés qu'on est inutiles, qu'on est trop jeunes. Mais le jour où Voldemort attaquera, personne ne sera trop jeune, croyez-moi. C'est pour cette raison que même si je le respecte énormément, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes les décisions de Dumbledore. On devrait tous être entrainés, préparés. Chacun aura un rôle à jouer, insista-t-il alors que les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. C'est ce qu'on peut faire ici. On peut recruter d'autres membres, organiser une sorte de résistance…

\- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? questionna Anthony Goldstein.

Le regard de Harry se durçit.

\- Disons que… Valya et moi, on dispose de certaines informations même si Dumbledore est au courant pour la plupart. Mais il y a quelque chose dont Voldemort ne se rappelle apparemment pas qui nous donne un avantage. La nuit où il a tué mes parents… tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a lancé un Avada Kedavra et son sort s'est retourné contre lui. Sauf que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. Parce que je n'étais pas seul ce soir-là. Il y avait un autre enfant, un autre _Survivant_.

\- Qui ? murmura Smith.

Le Gryffondor se tourna tristement vers la jeune blonde qui semblait avoir envie de disparaître sous terre. Lui, on lui avait imposé ce titre de Survivant quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé, incapable de réaliser le poids qui allait peser sur ses épaules. Elle, elle avait le choix. Elle pouvait encore se tenir éloignée de tout ça. Et pourtant, elle avait choisi de l'aider, de plonger au cœur de l'arène avec lui.

\- _Revelio !_

Et l'éclair rouge sang apparut sur le front de Valya.

\- On est les Survivants, proclama Harry sans se soucier des têtes sidérées de ses camarades. Et il y a une prophétie qui dit qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

Il en avait discuté toute une nuit avec la jeune blonde. Ils avaient sciemment menti à Dumbledore. Ils savaient qu'ils prenaient un risque énorme avec cette révélation mais pour ce dans quoi ils voulaient se lancer, ils avaient besoin de soutien. Et comme l'avait dit Zacharias Smith, la confiance ça marchait dans les deux sens.

\- Alors, lança le Survivant d'un air de défi, vous êtes avec nous ou pas ?

* * *

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Harry qui se réveille, ça fait plaisir à voir non ? Et un Drago en colère ? Est-ce que vous avez des hypothèses pour la suite ? :D**

 **Pour ceux qui ont eu du mal à suivre, je vous mets la composition de l'Alliance de Poudlard, avec anciens et nouveaux membres, et ceux qui sont partis dans la Pensine :**

 **Alliance de Poudlard.**

 **Membres originaux :**

 **\- Harry Potter (Gryffondor)**

 **\- Hermione Granger (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Ron Weasley (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Ginny Weasley (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Neville Londubat (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Luna Lovegood (Serdaigle) Pensine**

 **\- Hannah Abbot (Poufsouffle)**

 **\- Katie Bell (Gryffondor)**

 **\- Susan Bones (Poufsouffle) Pensine**

 **\- Terry Boot (Serdaigle)**

 **\- Lavande Brown (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Cho Chang (Serdaigle)**

 **\- Michael Corner (Serdaigle)**

 **\- Colin Crivey (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Dennis Crivey (Gryffondor)**

 **\- Marietta Edgecombe (Serdaigle)**

 **\- Justin Finch-Fletchley (Poufsouffle) Pensine**

 **\- Seamus Finnigan (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Anthony Goldstein (Serdaigle) Pensine**

 **\- Angelina Johnson (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Lee Jordan (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Ernie Macmillan (Poufsouffle) Pensine**

 **\- Padma Patil (Serdaigle) Pensine**

 **\- Parvati Patil (Gryffondor)**

 **\- Zacharias Smith (Poufsouffle) Pensine**

 **\- Alicia Spinnet (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Dean Thomas (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Fred Weasley (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- George Weasley (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **Membres ajoutés :**

 **\- Valya Black (Serpentard)**

 **\- Miles Bletchley (Serpentard) Pensine**

 **\- Théodore Nott (Serpentard) Pensine**

 **\- Tracey Davis (Serpentard) Pensine**

 **\- Daphné Greengrass (Serpentard) Pensine**

 **\- Graham Pritchard (Serpentard) Pensine**

 **\- Sonny Diggle (Serpentard) Pensine**

 **\- Iwa Dawlish (Serpentard) Pensine**

 **\- Owen Harper (Serpentard)**

 **\- Terence Higgs (Serpentard) Pensine**

 **\- Astoria Greengrass (Serdaigle)**

 **\- Lisa Turpin (Serdaigle)**

 **\- Natalie McDonald (Gryffondor)**

 **\- Euan Abercrombie (Gryffondor)**

 **\- Demelza Robins (Gryffondor) Pensine**

 **\- Mandy Brocklehurst (Serdaigle) Pensine**

 **\- Archie Summerby (Poufsouffle) Pensine**

 **\- Jude Summers (Poufsouffle) Pensine**

 **\- Liam (Poufsouffle)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **\- Pour Alice : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça fait plaisir ! :D Aha oui, beaucoup de questions sans réponse, c'est fait exprès, les réponses seront dévoilées petit à petit ;) N'hésite pas à donner ton avis sur la suite !**


	32. Cupidon, t'es qu'un con

_**Publié le dimanche 17 février 2019.**_

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas ;) Certains (courts) passages de ce chapitre sont directement extraits de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.**

 **Note : Salut les copains ! Bon, pour une fois je ne suis pas trop mal niveau délai. Par contre, pour des raisons de découpage, j'ai dû scinder mon chapitre en deux et je ne publierais pas _Danse avec moi_ aujourd'hui, ça sera pour la prochaine fois. À la place, vous avez droit à _Cupidon, t'es qu'un con,_ en adéquation avec la Saint-Valentin _. C_ harmant, n'est-ce pas ? ;) A cause d'un petit souci de découpage, ce sera un chapitre composé uniquement d'un pov Harry, j'espère que ça ne dérangera personne et pas de panique il y aura plus de diversité dans le prochain ! Ce chapitre et le suivant sont particulièrement importants pour moi, je vous ai fait une petite note à la fin pour vous expliquer pourquoi. Une autre précision, vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir que Drago "remette sa mémoire en place"... x) je ne veux pas vous décevoir mais il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience :D Ça va arriver, bien évidemment, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! **

**Bon, j'ai fini de bavarder, je voulais simplement ajouter que j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un peu plus de reviews au dernier chapitre, ça fait plaisir :D Donc merci à tous les lecteurs, en particulier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, continuez comme ça s'il vous plaît ! Un encore plus gros merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews très régulièrement, je pense notamment à Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel, Manoon, , Karozthor the Necromagus, Jack Sherlock Black-Longdubat ou adenoide pour les anonymes. Il y en a d'autres évidemment mais je tenais à distinguer ceux dont les noms revenaient le plus souvent, qui ont commenté dernièrement ou qui m'ont laissé des reviews vraiment développées : MERCI À VOUS TOUS ! Et comme d'habitude, merci à Marion et à Corentin pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections ;)**

 **Au programme dans ce chapitre, un peu de Quidditch et un petit air de Saint-Valentin. Le chapitre 32 sera donc intitulé _Danse avec moi_ et sera également centré sur le bal de la Saint-Valentin. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de m'avancer concernant la date de publication mais je vais tenter de dire pour dans un mois, donc au pire, le dimanche 17 mars x)**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, n'hésitez pas à écouter les morceaux indiqués en début de chapitre, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.**

 **CHAPITRE.31 : Cupidon, t'es qu'un con ( _Be Alright_ – Dean Lewis)**

* * *

\- ET KATIE BELL RÉCUPÈRE LE SOUAFLE ! Elle passe à Angelina qui évite Smith de justesse, elle se dirige vers les buts et… VAS-Y, ANGELINA ! Oh, Jude Summers, le gardien des Poufsouffle intercepte le Souafle… Il fait une passe à Smith qui remonte le terrain… et un Cognard de Fred ou Georges Weasley fonce droit sur Smith ! …Qui réussit tout de même à passer… Poufsouffle à l'attaque ! Zacharias Smith envoie le Souafle à Cadwallader, qui lui redonne presque immédiatement et… Poufsouffle marque…

Perché sur son balai, Harry jura bruyamment. Ce match était une véritable catastrophe. Les Poufsouffle menaient avec un score de 170 contre 40. Ron n'était pas parvenu à réaliser un seul arrêt, ce qui provoquait la colère des supporters Rouge et Or, en particulier celle de Ginny. On l'entendait hurler des insultes et fulminer contre son frère depuis le milieu du terrain. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était trouvée une associée de choix. En effet, Valya avait décidé de déserter exceptionnellement les tribunes des Serpentard pour rejoindre celles des Gryffondor. Elle avait gardé son bonnet et son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison mais elle avait enfilé un vieux sweat-shirt de Quidditch rouge et or qui avait probablement appartenu à Sirius, et s'était peinturlurée les joues avec les mêmes teintes. Visiblement, elle avait réussi à entraîner Nott avec elle et le châtain semblait discuter avec Hermione, tout en contemplant d'un œil désabusé la jeune blonde, qui vociférait autant que Ginny, si ce n'est plus. Harry lui-même avait décroché au bout du énième « MAIS FAUTE, Y'A FAUTE LÀ ! C'est un putain de croc-en manche ! Et Zach, là, tu te crois où avec ton pognensac ?! Y'A PENALTY BORDEL ! » beuglé à pleins poumons.

\- PENALTY ! Penalty pour Gryffondor, annonça la voix de Lee dans le mégaphone, le ton légèrement plus joyeux. Et… GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

170 à 50. Le Survivant poussa un vague grognement d'approbation, concentré sur sa recherche du Vif d'or. De toute manière, au point où ils en étaient ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Surtout que Ron encaissa très vite un nouveau but, puis un autre.

\- MERLIN, MAIS T'AS DE LA BOUSE DE DRAGON DANS LES YEUX OU QUOI ?! pesta Ginny tandis que la jeune Black se prenait la tête entre les mains en rugissant :

\- Bordel, Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! On la voyait venir à dix kilomètres sa feinte de Porskoff ! La défense en étoile de mer, tu connais pas ? Et… BAH VOYONS, LE PLONGEON DE DYONISOS ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!

Harry pivota en entendant pouffer derrière lui et vit Zacharias Smith qui volait à ses côtés.

\- Cette fille est cinglée… commenta le blond en riant.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de mépris sur son visage, seulement un sincère amusement. Et le Gryffondor ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Il aimait voler, c'était même son activité préférée et s'entraîner dur ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais la plupart du temps, il faisait confiance à son instinct alors les techniques trop poussées et tout le jargon, ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Il reporta son attention sur l'autre garçon. Finalement, il commençait à comprendre ce que Valya pouvait lui trouver d'intéressant. Smith était un véritable emmerdeur, arrogant, moqueur, égoïste à première vue. Un peu comme une version Poufsouffle de Malefoy. Cependant, avec le recul, il fallait reconnaître que son humour caustique s'avérait plutôt agréable, qu'il possédait sans conteste la loyauté des Poufsouffle et une vivacité d'esprit non négligeable. Et Zacharias Smith était un Sang-Pur élevé avec les anciennes traditions, ce qui signifiait qu'il connaissait la legilimancie et surtout, l'occlumancie. Les autres avaient été horrifiés quand ils avaient réalisé que « les Survivants » partageaient une sorte de connexion mentale avec Voldemort.

Bien sûr, le brun et la blonde n'étaient pas totalement inconscients, ils savaient que de telles révélations pouvaient être dangereuses, alors ils avaient pris un minimum de précaution. Les membres, anciens comme nouveaux, avaient dû signer sur une nouvelle feuille, enchantée par Hermione et sur laquelle Valya avait également ajouté un sort de son cru. D'après ce que Harry avait compris, la combinaison des deux donnait l'équivalent d'un sortilège de confusion renforcé à la magie du Sang. Si l'un des membres tentait de parler d'eux à quelqu'un d'extérieur, il éprouverait de grandes difficultés à s'exprimer précisément. Avec un peu de concentration et de volonté le sort pouvait être facilement brisé mais comme mesure de prudence, c'était amplement suffisant. Au début, le Gryffondor avait grincé des dents car il ne trouvait pas ça très honnête envers ses camarades mais comme l'avait dit Hermione sous leurs regards ébahis, il fallait savoir se montrer un peu Serpentard parfois.

\- ALICIA ARRACHE LE SOUAFLE À BONES ! Elle fait une passe à Katie, qui renvoie à Angelina… Angelina Johnson se dirige droit sur les buts de Poufsouffle ! Et… outch, ce Cognard a dû faire mal cette fois, pas de chance, Angelina… Poufsouffle récupère le Souafle, Cadwallader tente de l'envoyer à Smith… qui est trop loin… mais Bones parvient à le récupérer in extremis ! Elle est tout près des buts, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet sont sur elle, est-ce qu'elle va tenter tout de même ? Elle tire… et elle marque, évidemment… 200 à 50 pour Poufsouffle.

Mais Harry ne prêtait plus attention au commentaire désabusé de Lee, il avait déjà plongé. Il venait d'apercevoir le petit éclat doré, tout en bas des gradins des Serpentard. Et si c'était fichu pour gagner, il pouvait au moins tenter d'arracher une égalité pour Gryffondor. Le brun eut juste le temps d'entendre le « Et merde ! » lâché par Smith avant de se laisser tomber en chute libre. Archie Summerby avait lui aussi repéré le Vif d'or et arrivait en sens inverse, bien mieux placé. Cependant, Harry avait remarqué dès le début du match qu'il ne semblait pas en grande forme, éternuant à tout bout de champ. Il fit un geste pour se saisir du Vif, qui lui échappa en allant tournoyer encore plus près du sol, et le Survivant perçut une immense clameur s'élever dans le stade, juste quelques secondes avant d'étendre le bras et de s'emparer de la petite balle dorée sous le nez du quatrième année. Il remonta dans les airs, le Vif serré au creux de son poing, un peu désappointé. Jusqu'à ce que…

\- GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! 210 à 200… ANGELINA JOHNSON A MARQUÉ ET HARRY POTTER A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit. Il fut enseveli sous une marée rouge et or, ses coéquipiers se jetant sur lui pour le féliciter. Hébété, le brun vola jusqu'au sol tandis qu'Angelina hurlait à son oreille « ON A GAGNÉ, HARRY, ON A GAGNÉ ! ». Il avait à peine posé les pieds à terre qu'un boulet de canon blond le percuta de plein fouet.

\- Mortel, Potter ! T'as été carrément dément sur ce coup ! s'enthousiasma la jeune Black.

\- C'était brillant, Harry ! confirma Ginny.

Les spectateurs avaient envahi le terrain et Valya lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos.

\- Par contre, tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller te doucher, ricana-t-elle, t'es dans un sale état…

Le Survivant aurait adoré suivre son conseil mais il fut obligé de serrer les mains des nombreuses personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre les vestiaires. Heureusement, Cho l'attendait à la sortie, ce qui compensa un peu cette dure épreuve. D'abord incertain sur la conduite à adopter, Harry finit par l'embrasser fiévreusement et la jeune fille le raccompagna au château, les joues rougissantes. Avant de le quitter, elle lui confirma une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait hâte d'assister au bal en sa compagnie le samedi qui suivait, ce qui renforça encore son sentiment d'euphorie.

Quand il pénétra dans sa salle commune, le jeune homme fut aussitôt ovationné de toute part, chacun se pressant pour lui parler ou lui proposer une Bièraubeurre. Son premier mouvement fut pourtant de chercher Ron du regard et il eut un pincement au cœur en constatant que son meilleur ami était aux abonnés absents. D'accord, Ron avait très mal joué mais Harry ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il reste des heures seul dans le dortoir à se morfondre. Cependant, il savait très bien que s'il allait le trouver maintenant il risquait d'être mal accueilli et il se résigna à se joindre au reste de sa maison pour profiter de la fête. Valya lui adressa un clin d'œil, négligemment appuyée sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil avec un verre de whisky Pur Feu à la main. Ginny l'avait sûrement convaincue de se joindre à eux une nouvelle fois. La jeune blonde disparut plutôt rapidement, probablement en compagnie de Seamus ou d'un autre gars, ça le Gryffondor ne tenait surtout pas à le savoir. Lui et ses camarades célébrèrent leur victoire une bonne partie de la soirée et même de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'une McGonagall complaisante mais néanmoins ferme ne leur ordonne d'aller se coucher. Le brun prit tout de même le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce avec l'aide de Ginny, la dernière encore présente.

\- Je vais dormir, Harry, bonne nuit, annonça-t-elle avec un bâillement, et il fronça les sourcils.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas été très sympa avec la rousse ces derniers temps. Elle avait déjà dû supporter sa mauvaise humeur une bonne partie des vacances d'été et il avait remis ça aux vacances de Noël en se montrant inutilement désagréable. Il l'avait rabrouée à plusieurs reprises, sans lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment… Bien sûr, il avait fini par la mettre au courant pour la cicatrice de Valya et heureusement, car il était certain qu'elle aurait très mal pris le fait d'être tenue à l'écart. Harry avait clairement menti à Dumbledore en affirmant qu'ils n'en avaient parlé à personne. Les jumeaux avaient également été avertis bien avant la réunion de l'Alliance de Poudlard et il savait que la jeune Black avait expliqué la situation à Nott. Toujours est-il que Ginny l'avait aidé, soutenu… Elle s'était même disputée avec son petit-ami pour le défendre. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ?

\- Eh, Ginny, attend !

Elle se tourna vers lui avec surprise et l'adolescent se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

\- Je voulais… m'excuser. Pour mon comportement depuis cet été et là, pendant les vacances, je t'ai parlé sèchement, je n'ai pas été cool avec toi et… je suis désolé.

\- C'est rien… commença la jeune fille.

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien, réfuta Harry. Je voudrais me faire pardonner. Je viens de penser… ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? Pas la semaine prochaine bien sûr mais à la sortie suivante ? Je pourrais t'offrir un verre et on aura l'occasion de discuter un peu plus comme ça, proposa-t-il.

Ginny l'observa avec de grands yeux.

\- Écoute, Harry, c'est très gentil mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, affirma-t-elle lentement. Et… j'ai un petit ami, tu vois ?

Elle semblait gênée et cette fois, ce fut au tour du brun de la contempler avec incrédulité.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? protesta-t-il. On est amis, non ?

\- Oui, évidemment, mais je ne suis pas certaine que Michael apprécie… et toi, tu es avec Cho…

\- Je vais tout le temps à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et même avec Hermione, insista-t-il, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Si ça t'embête, je peux même aller parler à… Michael et je m'expliquerai avec Cho, elle comprendra. S'il te plaît… ajouta-t-il avec un regard de chien battu directement inspiré de Sirius.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, visiblement sans savoir quoi ajouter d'autre.

\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, on ira ensemble.

\- Super !

Il se sentait vraiment honteux de la façon avec laquelle il avait traité la jeune fille et il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen de réparer les dégâts. C'est avec satisfaction qu'il monta dans son dortoir, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

La semaine qui suivit fila aussi vite que l'avait fait la fin du mois de janvier et le matin du quatorze février, Harry se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Ron était déjà parti mais le brun savait qu'il avait prévu de rester avec Hermione toute la journée, alors ça n'avait rien d'anormal. Le brun mit un moment à décider comment il allait s'habiller, optant finalement pour l'ensemble que lui avait offert Sirius à Noël. Il lissa ses cheveux autant qu'il le put et c'est donc seul qu'il rejoignit le hall d'entrée pour aller retrouver Cho. Elle l'attendait dans un coin un peu à l'écart des portes, et Harry la trouva particulièrement belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute et on aurait dit qu'elle s'était maquillée. Elle s'approcha pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui donna au jeune homme de curieux picotements au niveau de l'estomac. Les deux adolescents passèrent le contrôle de Rusard, avant de s'avancer dans le parc, longeant le terrain de Quidditch. Ils entamèrent une conversation animée à propos de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à laquelle ils avaient tous les deux assistée et évoquèrent les souvenirs des matchs qu'ils avaient joués l'un contre l'autre. C'était facile de parler avec elle, songea Harry, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Il avait craint qu'ils n'aient rien à se dire mais ils embrayèrent bientôt sur d'autres sujets sans que la discussion ne s'essouffle. Alors pourquoi ressentait-t-il malgré tout une gêne, cette impression de ne pas être tout à fait là où il aurait dû ? Le Survivant secoua la tête et s'empressa de saisir la main de Cho, voulant chasser ses étranges pensées. La jeune asiatique se figea un instant mais ne retira pas sa main et ils parcoururent ainsi toute la grande allée qui menait aux grilles. Des rires et des gloussements les firent se retourner et ils se retrouvèrent face à une bande de filles de Serpentard, menées par Pansy Parkinson.

\- Potter et Chang ! s'écria Pansy d'une voix suraiguë dans un concert de ricanements. Beurk, Chang, je ne te félicite pas pour ton goût… Au moins, Diggory était un beau garçon ! Ne me dites-pas que vous allez au bal ensemble ?!

\- Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ? répliqua Harry avec acidité. Malefoy, je parie ? Pourtant… même lui ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit fan des bouledogues, il fait juste ce que papa Lucius lui ordonne. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé s'il n'allait pas voir ailleurs ? Tiens, avec Valya, par exemple… après tout, ils ne sont qu'à deux dans leurs appartements, personne ne peut aller vérifier ce qu'ils fabriquent… insinua-t-il perfidement. Une jolie blonde pour lui tout seul, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait manqué une telle occasion de tirer son coup…?

Parkinson blêmit puis rougit, avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant en direction du château tandis que ses camarades fixaient Harry d'un air médusé. Elles finirent par s'éloigner également et le Gryffondor plongea les mains dans ses poches avec embarras. Un silence glacial s'étira entre lui et Cho.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à propos de Malefoy et de Black ? demanda-t-elle, une expression peu engageante sur le visage.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec culpabilité.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! affirma-t-il. Je voulais faire taire Parkinson, c'est tout !

Harry ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Il détestait Pansy Parkinson mais là, il s'était montré volontairement cruel pour le simple plaisir de l'humilier en public. Et il n'avait pas hésité à se servir de Valya pour ça, réalisa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Le brun espérait sincèrement que son amie n'aurait pas d'ennuis à cause de sa remarque stupide. Il soupira en regardant Cho. Il avait bien vu qu'elle s'était tendue lorsque Parkinson avait prononcé le nom de Cédric et c'était ce qui l'avait le plus agacé.

\- Écoute, lança-t-il un peu trop brusquement, je suis désolé mais… laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je plaisantais. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste… aller au village ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire…

Elle lui sourit mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une légère note d'amertume dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? questionna le jeune homme une fois qu'ils furent enfin arrivés à Pré-au-lard.

\- Oh, ça m'est égal. On pourrait peut-être aller voir les magasins ?

\- D'accord. À moins que tu ne préfères boire un verre tout de suite ? suggéra-t-il en constatant que la pluie se mettait à tomber. Il y aura trop de monde aux Trois Balais mais je connais un endroit sympa, chez Madame Pieddodu, hasarda-t-il.

Il avait entendu Lisa Turpin en parler avec Mandy Brocklehurst et apparemment, il s'agissait du salon de thé où toutes les filles rêvaient d'être invitées pour la Saint-Valentin. Son initiative fut bien accueillie puisque Cho perdit immédiatement sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Ooooh, oui, c'est une très bonne idée, Harry !

Elle prit les choses en main et le conduisit dans une rue latérale qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée. Heureusement, car l'adolescent n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'emplacement de ce fichu café. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il ne put retenir une grimace dégoûtée. Dans la salle exiguë et embuée, tout semblait décoré de petits nœuds et de fanfreluches diverses qui rappelaient désagréablement à Harry le bureau d'Ombrage.

\- C'est mignon, non ? dit Cho, l'air joyeux.

\- Euh… oui, mentit Harry.

\- Regarde, elle a fait une décoration spéciale pour la Saint-Valentin.

Elle lui montra des angelots dorés qui voletaient au-dessus de chacune des petites tables rondes et jetaient de temps à autre sur les clients des poignées de confettis roses. Aux yeux du Gryffondor, c'était tout sauf mignon. Il voulait bien reconnaître que le romantisme et lui ça faisait deux mais là, c'était clairement trop. Harry n'avait rien contre les gens qui affectionnaient ce genre d'ambiance. D'ailleurs, Lily et James Potter adoraient ça, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Sirius. Ils partageaient tous les deux ce côté rêveur, cet esprit un peu fleur bleue… Pour la énième fois, le brun songea tristement qu'il n'avait pas tant de traits en commun avec ses parents. Se trouver là suffisait à le faire se sentir mal et ils savaient que ses amis les plus proches auraient partagé son avis. Ron serait parti en courant, Ginny aurait refusé de mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil et Hermione, en bonne terre-terre, avait tendance à se montrer légèrement méprisante à l'égard de tout ce qui semblait un peu trop superficiel. Quant à Valya, elle aurait été capable de venir juste histoire de rigoler un bon coup.

\- Harry ?

Cho le dévisageait avec insistance, d'un air qui suggérait qu'elle l'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois.

\- Hum, pardon ?

\- Je te demandais ce que tu voulais boire.

\- Oh, euh… juste un café.

Le Survivant déposa un Gallion sur la table pour payer leurs boissons, évitant soigneusement le regard de la jeune asiatique. À la table voisine, Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, embrassait langoureusement sa petite amie. Cho finit par lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il comptait faire pour les prochaines séances de l'AP, rompant ainsi le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux. Elle partit ensuite dans une description animée de la robe qu'elle devait porter le soir et lui demanda des détails sur sa propre tenue.

\- Quand est organisée la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? s'enquit-elle. On ira faire un tour à Gaichiffon !

\- Désolé, je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi cette fois, annonça Harry, j'ai prévu d'y aller avec Ginny. Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai à la sortie suivante…

Mais Cho le coupa soudainement.

\- Ginny ? Ginny Weasley ?

\- Oui, elle…

\- Tu vas avec elle à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Oui ! répéta-t-il. Je n'ai pas été sympa du tout avec elle, alors je lui ai proposé de l'emmener boire un verre, pour me faire pardonner.

\- Mais c'est moi ta petite amie ! s'insurgea Cho.

\- Euh oui, approuva-t-il, à la fois surpris et réjoui, mais Ginny est mon amie. Je me suis mal comporté avec elle, c'est normal que je m'excuse, non ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de touiller son café d'un air maussade. Puis…

\- Moi, je suis venue ici avec Cédric l'année dernière, révéla-t-elle brusquement.

Le brun la fixa comme si elle était tombée sur la tête. C'était une blague. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de Cédric. Pas maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient entourés de couples amoureux et qu'un chérubin leur balançait des poignées de confettis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ? Dans le cimetière ? questionna-t-elle sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

Complétement désemparé, Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Écoute, Cho, articula-t-il en s'efforçant de se montrer le plus délicat possible, je ne veux pas parler de ça. Pas du tout. C'était le but de la Pensine…

\- Tu as dit que l'on n'était pas obligés…

\- Bien sûr que vous n'étiez pas obligés ! L'adolescent sentait la colère monter en lui, de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser, et il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Je n'aurais forcé personne à regarder Cédric se faire tuer, surtout pas toi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de raconter…

\- À moi, tu devrais me raconter ! C'était mon petit-ami, tu comprends ça ?!

À cet instant, Harry prit conscience que le silence s'était fait dans le salon de thé et que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

\- Je comprends très bien, rétorqua-t-il. Tu es triste, il te manque et tu as besoin de réponses, c'est complétement normal. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ?!

\- Parce que je pensais que tu pourrais me les donner ces réponses !

\- Oh, donc en résumé, tu restes avec moi uniquement parce que tu espères avoir des infos sur Cédric ?! Super, Cho, merci ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant ! ironisa le Gryffondor.

\- Arrête un peu de te mentir, Harry, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais très bien que tu as besoin d'en parler toi aussi !

\- J'en ai DÉJÀ parlé ! grogna Harry. À Ron et à Hermione.

\- Évidemment, tu en as parlé à Hermione Granger ! s'exaspéra Cho. Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble !

\- Hermione est mon amie !

\- Oui, bien sûr, comme Ginny Weasley que tu invites à Pré-au-Lard et comme Black, c'est ça ?! Black qui est _tellement_ proche de toi, qui te comprend mieux que personne, à qui tu racontes tous tes petits secrets… cracha-t-elle. En réalité, peut-être que c'est _toi_ que ça dérange qu'elle couche avec Malefoy… Après tout, c'est une _jolie blonde_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- MAIS ELLE NE COUCHE PAS AVEC MALEFOY, ARRÊTE AVEC ÇA ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pour embêter Parkinson ! Et j'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

À quel moment est-ce que tout avait dérapé à ce point ? Cho s'était levée à présent, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues, mais le regard froid.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir comment Cédric est mort ! insista-t-elle. Dis-moi !

\- Non ! claqua le brun. Je t'avais prévenue que c'était ton droit de ne pas regarder mais que tu devrais respecter mon silence. Ce n'est sûrement pas à toi de me dicter ce que je dois faire et tu n'es pas dans ma tête alors ne prétend pas savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, un point c'est tout !

\- Non bien sûr, tu préfères pleurnicher sur l'épaule de Black, railla-t-elle avec mépris.

\- À quoi tu joues, Cho ? s'exclama furieusement Harry. D'abord Ginny, ensuite Hermione, et maintenant Valya ?! Est-ce que tu comptes me faire une crise de jalousie à propos de chacune de mes amies ? Parce que oui, c'est ce qu'elles sont, peu importe ce que tu en penses !

\- Eh bien tu sais quoi ?! Va donc retrouver tes _amies_ , tiens ! Je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps et ne compte pas sur moi pour le bal de ce soir ! À un de ces jours, Harry, dit-elle d'un ton théâtral.

Elle se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et se hâta de sortir sous la pluie battante. Le Survivant s'effondra contre la table. Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé des conseils sur les filles à Sirius au lieu de lui prendre la tête avec les états d'âme de Rogue ? Résultat, il venait de se faire larguer le jour de la Saint-Valentin, devant une vingtaine de personnes, et il n'avait plus de cavalière pour le bal. Foutrement génial. Il sortit à son tour, claquant la porte du salon de thé avec force. Les mains dans les poches, l'air morose, Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Il pleuvait à verse et il était déjà trempé mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller aux Trois Balais. Il y aurait foule, Ron et Hermione y seraient sûrement. Le jeune homme imaginait sans peine le discours que la brune lui ferait lorsqu'il l'aurait mise au courant du fiasco et il n'était pas non plus d'humeur à supporter la compassion de Ron. Il tourna à droite et se mit à courir dans des gerbes d'eau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussait la porte de la Tête de Sanglier. Au moins, il serait au sec et il pourrait boire une Bièraubeurre pour se réchauffer avant de repartir au château.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Chang ?

Le brun grogna, repoussant ses cheveux mouillés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Valya. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier Valya ? La jeune blonde venait au pub à peu près tous les samedis après-midi, sortie à Pré-au-Lard ou pas. Évidemment, moins c'était fréquentable, mieux c'était.

\- Elle m'a laissé tomber ! annonça Harry avec colère.

\- Outch, compatit-elle avec une grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui renvoya un regard noir et elle recula d'un pas.

\- Ok, exprima Valya en se dirigeant vers le comptoir, Abelforth, on pourrait avoir un whisky Pur Feu et une autre vodka des Glaces, s'il te plaît ?

Elle l'entraîna à une table et poussa le verre de whisky Pur Feu vers lui.

\- Tiens, t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin…

Après un instant d'hésitation, le Gryffondor vida la moitié de son verre, savourant la légère brûlure de l'alcool.

\- Tu veux une clope aussi ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Haha, très drôle, non merci, grommela-t-il.

Son essai avec la cigarette ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir des plus agréables. La jeune fille ricana de plus belle et il secoua la tête, un peu plus détendu.

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi… bougonna-t-il avec cependant l'ébauche d'un sourire.

Elle alluma sa propre cigarette à l'aide de sa baguette magique et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

\- Allez, vas-y, raconte maintenant.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, soupira Harry. Tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est que je n'ai plus de copine et donc plus de cavalière pour ce soir.

Il avait été tellement content de pouvoir assister à ce bal. L'année précédente, le bal de Noël lui était apparu comme un véritable calvaire. Il ne savait pas danser, Cho avait refusé son invitation car elle était déjà en couple avec Cédric et il avait dû se démener pour trouver quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Bien sûr, Parvati Patil était sympathique et elle était très jolie mais ce n'était pas pareil… Cette année, Harry avait pris les devants et réussi à inviter Cho, il sortait avec elle – ils s'étaient même embrassés à plusieurs reprises – ils avaient passé une partie de la journée ensemble… Pourtant tout était allé de travers.

\- Et toi alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton boudeur. Tu y vas avec Nott, je suppose ?

Valya éclata de rire.

\- Ah non, ça je ne crois pas ! Théo a une copine, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. Il sort avec Lisa Turpin.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son whisky Pur Feu.

\- La… la Serdaigle ?! bafouilla-t-il, accentuant encore l'hilarité de la jeune blonde. Celle qui… enfin tu vois, quoi…

\- Celle que tous les mecs rêvent de mettre dans leur lit, termina-t-elle avec espièglerie, je vois très bien, oui.

\- Désolé, se défendit le jeune homme, les joues en feu, Dean et Seamus n'arrêtent pas de parler d'elle, alors…

Elle haussa un sourcil décontenancé.

\- Ah ouais ? Finnigan, y'a rien d'anormal, par contre, de la part de Thomas c'est étonnant…

\- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il, perplexe.

La jeune fille le toisa comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que les martiens existaient.

\- Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Thomas est gay.

\- Qu… protesta Harry, Dean… _Dean aime les mecs ?!_ C'est pas possible, comment tu sais ça ?!

\- C'est Finnigan qui me l'a dit. Mais Harry, _tout le monde_ sait ça… annonça-t-elle, décontenancée. Thomas ne s'en cache pas.

\- Eh bien moi, j'en savais rien du tout ! tempêta le Gryffondor.

\- Mais… euh… ça te dérange tant que ça qu'il soit homo ?

Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas du tout la raison de son énervement.

\- Je me contrefiche qu'il soit gay ! pesta Harry. Ce qui me gêne, c'est de l'apprendre au bout quatre ans passés ! Merde à la fin, est-ce que je suis si égocentrique que ça ?! C'est un de mes camarades de dortoirs, je vis pratiquement avec lui, on discute régulièrement et en plus, tu dis qu'il n'est pas discret ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant, hein ?

Valya passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avec un embarras manifeste.

\- Eh bien, c'est vrai que certaines personnes pensent que… tu as un peu tendance à être dans ta bulle, quoi…

\- Tu essayes de me dire qu'on me voit comme un petit con qui se croit au-dessus des autres ?! se révolta le Survivant, qui hésitait entre l'indignation et le désespoir. C'est ma journée, franchement…

\- Raah, le prend pas comme ça, Harry… J'en sais rien, peut-être que certains le pensent, oui, mais ce n'est sûrement pas le cas de tout le monde. T'occupe pas de leur avis, on ne peut pas franchement te reprocher de ne pas t'intéresser aux ragots et aux petites histoires de tout Poudlard.

\- Forcément, s'exaspéra le brun, ça n'a aucun intérêt ! Je veux dire, ça t'importe vraiment, toi, de savoir que Machin sort avec Machine ou que Bidule s'est disputé avec Truc…?

\- Pas vraiment, répliqua la jeune Black en se mordant les lèvres mais… pour parler en termes tactiques, disons que ça permet d'évaluer les forces en présence. Pour… ce qu'on veut faire… c'est important de savoir qui s'entend avec qui ou à l'inverse, qui ne supporte pas untel. Qui est timide, hypocrite, lâche ou fonceur, qui est puissant, rancunier, observateur ou téméraire, termina-t-elle un peu sombrement.

\- Si tu le dis, souffla Harry. Dans ce cas… c'est quoi les dernières nouvelles, puisque t'es si au courant ? Tu vas m'annoncer que Crabbe et Goyle font de la pole dance à leurs heures perdues ? Que Luna Lovegood craque sur Ginny ?

\- Alors, j'ai aucune idée de l'orientation sexuelle de Lovegood, s'esclaffa Valya. Par contre, il y a peut-être deux ou trois petits trucs que je peux te révéler…

Ainsi, il apprit entre autres que Parvati aimait les filles, que Jack Sloper, un Gryffondor de sixième année au visage jovial, était en fait un fervent partisan de Voldemort qui portait déjà la marque des Ténèbres, et que Terry Boot et Michael Corner se détestaient cordialement, se tolérant uniquement par amitié pour Anthony Goldstein. Il y avait aussi Miles Bletchley qui s'intéressait fortement à Katie Bell sans oser lui avouer, Fletcher Lestrange, un Poufsouffle de leur année extrêmement populaire, qui dealait de la drogue et qui semblait avoir de grandes dispositions pour la magie noire… Sans compter la rumeur persistante selon laquelle Susan Bones, la petite-amie d'Ernie Macmillan, le tromperait avec Justin Finch-Fletchley et les bruits de couloir affirmant que Gregory Goyle et Lavande Brown auraient été vus ensemble, en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes des garçons.

\- Maintenant, ajouta la jeune blonde, implacable, c'est à toi. Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé avec Chang.

En soupirant, le Gryffondor lui raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, omettant seulement l'altercation avec Parkinson :

\- … et là elle me sort : « À un de ces jours, Harry. » Et puis elle s'en va en courant ! Je ne comprends même pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ! J'ai été gentil, plaida-t-il, je te jure ! Mais elle insistait pour parler de Cédric, encore et encore ! Comment j'étais censé réagir à ça ?

\- Ben… je suppose qu'elle n'a pas tellement apprécié ton annonce comme quoi tu avais invité Ginny… Elle a essayé de te rendre jaloux.

\- Ça j'avais compris, merci ! Mais après elle est repartie dans son délire sur toi et Hermione ! Elle me plaît vraiment, avoua-t-il d'un air malheureux. Mais si elle pique une crise à chaque fois que je reste avec vous, ça va pas le faire…

\- Ouais, je te comprends, approuva Valya. Si j'avais un mec, je détesterais qu'il m'empêche de passer du temps avec mes amis.

\- À propos de ça… j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait un truc entre toi et Nott… Avec qui tu vas au bal alors ? insista l'adolescent.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus entre Théo et moi que ce qu'il y a entre Granger et toi, je t'assure, rigola-t-elle. Et j'y vais avec personne, Harry ! J'avais pas franchement prévu d'y aller de toute façon.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Euh… soirée Quidditch ?

\- Et ça t'embêterait d'avoir de la compagnie ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton détaché.

La perspective de passer la soirée seul dans la salle commune de Gryffondor le déprimait au plus haut point.

\- Comme si t'avais besoin de poser la question, le charria-t-elle en lui assénant un coup de coude.

Ils se sourirent, complices. Puis Harry eut une illumination.

\- On pourrait y aller ensemble, déclara-t-il soudainement.

\- Hein ?

\- Le bal ! On est tout seuls tous les deux, on n'a qu'à y aller ensemble !

Valya ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille au bal ? répéta-t-elle en pâlissant. _Ensemble_ ?

\- Oui ! affirma le jeune homme, tout sourire.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de m'inviter au bal de la Saint Valentin…?

\- Non ! Enfin… si ! Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, embêté. Si, si tu veux, oui…

\- Mais non je ne veux pas ! assura la jeune blonde d'un ton paniqué. Harry… prends-le pas mal, ok ? Parce que je t'aime bien, je t'adore même mais… je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !

\- Quoi ?! sursauta le brun, tout aussi affolé. Moi non plus ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

Il prit tout de même une seconde de réflexion. Il était un adolescent de quinze ans et il avait des yeux, alors bien sûr qu'il trouvait Valya séduisante. Physiquement, elle était plutôt pas mal. Selon lui, pas autant que des filles comme Lisa Turpin ou Ginny mais on ne pouvait nier qu'elle était sacrément attirante avec son assurance qui frisait l'insolence, voire l'arrogance, sa désinvolture à toute épreuve… Elle jouait la carte de la provocation même si Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une manière de plus de s'amuser. Il l'avait déjà vue à l'œuvre avec Lukas, Seamus ou d'autres. Pour la jeune blonde, il suffisait d'un sourire en coin, un clin d'œil, un haussement de sourcil suggestif et elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Le Survivant pouvait se la représenter parfaitement. Affalée de tout son long sur un canapé, un bras derrière la tête, une bouteille de bière à la main ou encore, penchée en avant contre une table de billard, son t-shirt découvrant le tatouage sur ses reins… En bref, elle était sexy. Sauf que dans un autre genre, le Gryffondor trouvait également Hermione très jolie avec ses boucles brunes désordonnées et ses yeux sombres. Et il y avait le cas de Ginny. La rousse était l'une des plus belles filles de l'école et faisait tourner les têtes. Mais c'était une beauté hypnotique, glaciale, bien loin des airs de princesse de Hermione ou de l'allure décadente et enflammée de la jeune Black. Ginny avait le genre de physique qu'on ne pouvait simplement pas oublier.

Toutes les trois étaient ses amies et mis à part cette petite introspection forcée, Harry ne les avait jamais regardées d'une autre manière. Alors non, il n'éprouvait définitivement aucun sentiment amoureux pour Valya, constata-t-il avec soulagement. Sans se rendre compte que c'était justement l'image de Ginny qui perdurait un peu trop dans son esprit…

\- Tu me demandes de venir avec toi au bal de la Saint Valentin ! _La saint Valentin…_ tu sais, la fête des amoureux… clama la jeune blonde, interrompant ainsi son trouble. Tu t'attendais à ce que je le prenne comment au juste ?!

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça ! se récria le brun. Je voudrais juste… passer une bonne soirée, être un adolescent normal pour une fois !

\- D'accord mais… le bal, sérieusement ? rechigna-t-elle, l'air complétement traumatisée. Tu préférerais pas le Quidditch ? Un petit match d'attrapeurs hein ? pria-t-elle fiévreusement.

\- S'il te plaît… quémanda Harry. Tu n'imagines pas la soirée catastrophique que j'ai passée l'année dernière, au bal de Noël. Là, on sera entre amis au moins.

\- Oui mais ça, à part toi et moi, qui le saura ? Désolé d'insister mais… le bal de _la Saint Valentin_ , Harry ! Tu as conscience que tout le monde va nous prendre pour un couple ?!

Le Survivant resta sans voix. Effectivement, il n'avait pas envisagé cet aspect de la situation… L'image de Cho s'imposa à lui.

\- Oh… c'est pas si grave, si ? tenta-t-il, un peu nerveux. Je veux dire, on s'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent !

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille sembla deviner exactement le cours de ses pensées. Son regard s'étrécit dangereusement.

\- Harry James Potter, est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de m'utiliser pour rendre Chang jalouse, par hasard ?! siffla-t-elle.

\- Ben… c'est-à-dire que… balbutia le Gryffondor en se ratatinant sur place. Non, pas vraiment mais… bon ok, peut-être un petit peu, abdiqua-t-il face à l'expression dubitative de la jeune blonde. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, promis ! J'ai vraiment envie d'assister au bal !

\- Ça va, ça va, t'as gagné ! rouspéta Valya. On va y aller à ton foutu bal. Mais on ne se fait pas remarquer, ok ? Quelqu'un m'a dit récemment que c'était ma spécialité… souffla-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux bien ? s'exclama Harry. Tu… tu ne vas pas me faire la morale, en disant que c'est mal de faire ça à Cho ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Granger, merci bien ! s'indigna la jeune blonde.

\- Non, ça c'est clair ! nargua l'adolescent pour la taquiner. Mais j'en sais rien, il n'y a pas une sorte de… solidarité féminine ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- T'es mon ami. Ça passe avant la solidarité féminine. Et puis, tu t'es peut-être montré un peu maladroit mais Chang n'a vraiment pas été cool avec toi non plus.

\- Merlin, merci ! formula-t-il, sincèrement reconnaissant. Et oui, on fera tout ce que tu voudras, promis !

\- Vraiment ? railla-t-elle. On y va en pyjama alors ?

\- Euh…

\- Je déconnais, Harry ! ronchonna la jeune fille. Ça serait la meilleure façon de se faire remarquer, justement. Mais… on essaye de se fondre dans la masse, ok ? Une tenue de soirée toute simple et basta.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire plus que ça, rigola le brun en se levant. Je retourne au château, tu viens ?

\- Pars devant, je te rejoins plus tard. Un autre verre, ça ne sera pas de trop pour affronter une soirée pareille…

Dans un dernier éclat de rire, Harry repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il adressa un vague signe de la main à son amie avant de sortir du pub, la capuche de son sweat-shirt rabattue sur son front. Dehors, la pluie torrentielle avait enfin cessé, laissant place à une fine bruine qui donnait au village des allures de film d'épouvante. Sans se presser cette fois, le Gryffondor remonta la Grande rue pour rejoindre les grilles du château. La tête baissée pour éviter de recevoir des gouttes sur ses lunettes, il dépassa les Trois Balais et manqua de percuter une personne qui se dirigeait vers le bar. Il allait s'excuser lorsque l'autre le repoussa violemment, le faisant trébucher.

\- Regarde où tu vas, _Potter_ ! À force de traîner avec Granger, tu dois avoir de l'extrait de Sang-de-Bourbe sur les mains, alors si tu pouvais éviter de me toucher…

Même si on omettait le discours de Sang-Pur abruti, la voix traînante et arrogante était reconnaissable entre mille. Harry releva vivement les yeux.

\- Malefoy… lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Espèce de petit…

\- Ouais, ouais, je connais la chanson, épargne ta salive. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de tenir tes mains loin de moi.

\- Si tu crois que j'ai envie de te toucher… persifla le Survivant.

\- Oh, j'en sais rien moi, peut-être que tu es en manque d'affection ? s'amusa le blond. Après tout… tu n'as pas dû en recevoir beaucoup chez tes Moldus. J'aurais presque de la compassion pour eux, qui voudrait s'encombrer d'un boulet tel que toi, franchement ? Ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère est morte et… ah oui, ta petite-amie s'est vite rendue compte que tu n'étais qu'un pauvre minable et elle t'a jeté comme la merde que tu es.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre et… commença Harry avec hargne avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Attends un peu, réagit-il, plus que soupçonneux, comment tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cho ?! Qui est-ce qui t'en a parlé ?

Le sourire narquois du Serpentard s'élargit dangereusement.

\- Mais c'est elle-même, Potter. Chang s'est fait un plaisir d'annoncer qu'elle t'avait plaqué et qu'elle cherchait un nouveau cavalier pour ce soir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle avait déjà pas mal de prétendants même si personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils lui trouvent… Apparemment, le favori c'était Cormac McLaggen, un type de sixième année qui est dans ta maison. Je les ai croisés ensemble dans le hall. Enfin, il me semble que c'était lui. C'est assez difficile à dire, tu vois, parce qu'il avait sa langue fourrée dans la gorge de Chang… termina-t-il avec nonchalance.

\- Salaud ! explosa le brun, déchaîné. T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con ! Ça t'amuse, hein ?! Mais t'es juste pitoyable, Malefoy ! Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est lécher les bottes de ton _papa_ chéri. T'es le paillasson de Voldy, la loque sur laquelle il s'essuie les pieds, une ordure de Mangemort parmi toutes les autres ! T'as aucune dignité en fin de compte, invectiva-t-il avec satisfaction.

Une seconde plus tard, il était plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, la baguette de l'autre adolescent pointée contre sa gorge.

\- Un conseil, le Balafré, surveille tes paroles, susurra Malefoy. Je ne suis pas un de tes petits toutous comme Weasley, qui rampe devant toi à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche. Je n'hésiterai pas à te réduire en miettes.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! rétorqua aussitôt le Gryffondor en le fusillant du regard.

\- Eh bien peut-être que tu devrais ! claqua le blond. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. Même Black sait à quoi s'en tenir, demande-lui si tu veux ! Et le plus pathétique de nous deux, c'est clairement toi. Moi je n'exhibe pas partout une cicatrice à la con parce que je suis un mioche pleurnichard en manque d'attention. Moi je ne fais pas semblant d'avoir une lumière divine qui me sort du cul, sous prétexte que je suis Saint-Potter, le Golden Boy, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Et… je ne prétends pas être ravi d'aller au bal avec Parkinson mais _moi_ , j'ai une cavalière au moins…

Il le lâcha, adressa à Harry un geste grossier de la main, puis s'éloigna sans lui laisser l'occasion d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- Putain d'abruti de connard, gronda le Survivant à voix basse.

Il se massa le bras dans un geste mécanique, avant de se laisser à nouveau aller contre le mur. Il était furieux. Pire que ça même. Sa magie crépitait sur sa peau tant sa rage était intense. Le sentiment de trahison s'insinuait en lui à la vitesse d'un poison et une unique question tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Comment est-ce que Cho pouvait lui faire ça ? Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Malefoy avait dit la vérité. C'était bien plus jouissif de venir lui balancer la réalité en pleine gueule plutôt que de mentir. Le jeune homme savait que c'était mal mais à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se venger. Il voulait faire payer toute cette situation à Cho, il voulait qu'elle ait aussi mal que lui. Il aperçut une silhouette familière au coin de la rue et se précipita sur elle.

\- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne voulais pas rentrer ? s'étonna la jeune blonde pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Et… wooh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Les étincelles rouges et or qui fusaient autour de lui devaient être un indicateur suffisant de son état d'esprit.

\- Cho raconte partout qu'elle m'a largué et que maintenant, elle va au bal avec Cormac McLaggen ! éclata le Gryffondor. Malefoy s'est fait un plaisir de m'annoncer la nouvelle !

Valya lâcha un juron extrêmement grossier à l'encontre de la jeune asiatique, le genre de choses que Ron n'aurait sûrement pas osé répéter devant sa mère.

\- Et cet enfoiré qui en rajoute une couche, enchaîna Harry, la mâchoire crispée. Un de ces jours, je vais me le faire celui-là… Il se pavane partout comme s'il était le roi, il joue au petit caïd, à se faire passer pour quelqu'un de dangereux…

\- Ce qu'il est, objecta la jeune Black, un sourcil levé.

\- Quoi ?! se révolta Harry. Non mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ? On parle de Malefoy là, _Malefoy_ !

\- C'est un emmerdeur de première, un connard de raciste et tout ce que tu veux d'autre, agréa la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin. Mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de destructeur. Il est brutal, cruel et particulièrement redoutable. Franchement, n'essaye pas de te frotter à Malefoy sans t'y être préparé avant.

\- C'est du gros délire ! enragea le Survivant. Et puis tu es mal placée pour parler, tu passes ton temps à t'attaquer à lui !

\- Sûrement pas, non ! décréta Valya. Je sais reconnaître un danger quand j'en vois un et je m'arrange pour me tenir loin de lui. Je suis au courant que les Gryffondor ont des tendances suicidaires mais ça, c'est de l'instinct de survie basique et je t'assure qu'en général, j'évite de le provoquer. C'est juste que parfois, il y a euh… des circonstances exceptionnelles…

\- Tu ne cherches pas les ennuis, ce sont les ennuis qui te trouvent, c'est ça ? renifla le brun avec sarcasme.

\- En gros… reconnut la jeune blonde en faisant la moue. Mais laisse tomber Malefoy pour le moment, d'accord ? Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu vas faire au sujet de cette poufiasse de Chang.

Harry se passa une main contrariée dans les cheveux. Plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander était extrêmement dégueulasse. Pour tout le monde. Mais là, tout de suite, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je ne tenais pas à me faire remarquer ce soir ? soupira-t-il.

\- C'était il y une demi-heure à peine, donc oui…

\- Eh bien… oublie ça. Je veux qu'on se fasse remarquer le plus possible.

\- Qu… Harry ! Merde, t'avais promis ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Je sais, je sais… accorda-t-il lamentablement, c'est la seule chose que tu m'as demandé. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, j'ai aucune envie de t'imposer ça mais… s'il te plaît ? Cho m'a ridiculisé devant toute l'école, elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça ! J'ai essayé de me montrer agréable avec elle, d'être compatissant, et au final je passe juste pour un con ! J'en ai marre d'être le gentil garçon qui ne dit jamais rien et qui subit sans répliquer, tu comprends ?!

\- Je comprends que tu sois malheureux et vexé et…

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux, nia farouchement le Survivant. Je n'ai juste aucune envie d'être avec une fille qui fait ce genre de coups tordus. Je n'ai pas mérité ça et j'ai bien l'intention de lui rendre la monnaie de son Gallion !

Valya le contempla fixement, consternée.

\- En clair, tu veux qu'on fasse croire qu'on est en couple. La vengeance, c'est un truc de Serpentard, t'es au courant ? tenta-t-elle en dernier recours.

\- Heureusement que tu es avec moi alors, déclara-t-il impitoyablement.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Ok, abdiqua la jeune blonde. Je suis d'accord. Mais c'est vraiment parce que Chang s'est comportée comme une garce avec toi, et je te jure que tu as intérêt à me rendre la pareille le jour où j'aurais besoin d'un service !

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il se sentait comme le dernier des minables. Qui était le plus égoïste dans le fond ? Elle ou lui ? Valya râlait, Valya pestait, elle ronchonnait mais elle finissait toujours par céder. À chaque fois, elle était prête à l'aider et à le suivre même dans ses idées les plus foireuses.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, certifia-t-il, espérant sincèrement pouvoir tenir sa promesse cette fois.

En maugréant, son amie annonça qu'elle retournait au château pour se préparer et il ne put que sourire tristement lorsqu'elle le héla une dernière fois en s'éloignant :

\- Eh, Potter ! Si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on soit les stars, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber la robe de soirée et de te trouver un smoking !

* * *

 **J'ai quelques petits trucs à vous dire à propos de ce chapitre et du suivant. Quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfiction, je devais être au collège. J'ai commencé l'écriture à proprement parler quand j'étais au lycée et j'ai mis tout de même un long moment avant de me décider à publier sur ce site, grâce à la forte insistance de mon copain, merci à lui :P Avec l'idée de base, Valya aurait encore pu atterrir à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard, elle devait arriver en quatrième année au lieu de la cinquième, Kieran et compagnie n'existaient pas encore... De cette idée,** **je pense que tout ce qu'il doit rester c'est : la fille de Sirius que tout le monde croyait morte débarque à Poudlard. Depuis j'ai modifié, enlevé et ajouté des tas de choses. Mais ce chapitre, enfin au moins la partie où Harry invite Valya au bal, et le suivant qui portera donc sur le bal en lui-même, doivent faire partie des rares chapitres qui étaient prévus depuis le départ. J'ai toujours eu cette idée en tête et ça me fait tout bizarre d'avoir enfin réussi à l'écrire x)**

 **Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? ;) Hâte de voir le bal ? Des hypothèses pour la suite ?**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **\- Pour Anonyme V2 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

 **\- Pour vi : Haha désolée pour l'attente x) Merci beaucoup, j'essaye d'être un peu plus régulière dans la publication de la suite.**

 **\- Pour adenoide : merci pour tes reviews, je te fais une réponse groupée pour celles des chapitres 30 et 31. Chapitre 30, Eh oui on voit une autre facette de Ron et Harry se réveille enfin. Chapitre 31, on dit que l'union fait la force après tout ;)**


	33. Danse avec moi

_**Publié le dimanche 24 mars 2019.**_

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je vous fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas ;)**

 **Rating T : langage grossier, injures, violence, allusions sexuelles**

 **Ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe non explicite et très suggérée.**

 **Note : Hey hey ! Avant tout, j'ai un petit aveu à faire... j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais prévu de publier la semaine dernière *part se cacher dans un trou*... x) Milles excuses à vous tous et... je publie donc aujourd'hui ! Dans le dernier chapitre, notre petit Harry, abandonné par Cho, avait fini par inviter Valya au bal de la Saint Valentin et vous avez maintenant droit au fameux bal lui-même, et une petite surprise avec le point de vue d'un nouveau personnage à la fin.**

 **IMPORTANT - Remarque au sujet du rating.**

 **Grâce à une review sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas précisé le rating en début de chapitre. J'ai mis cette fanfic en rating T pour des raisons évidentes de langage grossier, injures, violence et possibles allusions sexuelles. Ce chapitre en particulier contient une scène de sexe très suggérée et je signalerai toujours les chapitres où il y aura ce genre de scène (a priori, pas beaucoup). Je dirais que l'histoire en général est accessible à partir de 13-14 ans, donc bien un rating T, T+, parce que quand je vois ce qui traîne sur le site, je ne pense pas que le rating M soit justifié. MAIS. C'est mon ressenti personnel et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, dites-le. En MP, en review, ce que vous voulez, mais dites-le s'il vous plaît. Sérieusement, c'est vraiment important.**

 **Le chapitre 33 sera intitulé _Hurler avec les loups._ Crise chez les Serpy en perspective et à partir de là, le rythme de l'histoire va s'accélérer un peu. Prochaine publication le dimanche 21 avril :D**

 **Je remercie bien évidemment Marion et Corentin pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections, un gros merci à tous les lecteurs en particulier à ceux qui laissent des reviews !**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, n'hésitez pas à écouter les morceaux indiqués en début de chapitre et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.**

 **CHAPITRE.32 : Danse avec moi ( _Without you_ – Avicii)**

* * *

Harry était dans le hall, en bas des marches du grand escalier. Nerveux, il ajusta les manches de sa veste de costume. Il avait suivi le conseil de Valya et opté pour un smoking noir avec un nœud papillon. Il s'attirait d'ailleurs les regards curieux des Sang-Pur, perturbés par son « accoutrement », et ceux appréciateurs de plusieurs garçons nés-Moldus.

\- Bon sang, Potter, gémit Justin Finch-Fletchley, qui passait à sa hauteur avec son groupe d'amis, c'est génial ! Comment t'as eu cette idée ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas eu la même ? C'est beaucoup plus classe que cette stupide robe, ronchonna-t-il sans tenir compte des protestations de Ernie et de Smith.

\- Merci, Justin, apprécia l'adolescent.

Il résista à l'envie de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour ne pas ruiner les efforts qu'il avait déployés en tentant de les coiffer. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être aussi fébrile, après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un rendez-vous amoureux ou quelque chose du genre. Ils avaient été clairs tous les deux à ce sujet, ils étaient juste amis et c'était très bien comme ça. Mais l'attente de la soirée à venir provoquait en lui une certaine tension. Harry savait qu'il allait devoir jouer un rôle et même s'il aurait Valya à ses côtés pour l'aider, la perspective ne l'enchantait pas. C'était le prix à payer pour rendre Cho verte de jalousie.

La jeune asiatique entra justement dans le hall, au bras de celui qui devait être le fameux Cormac McLaggen. C'était un garçon massif, avec de larges épaules et des cheveux drus. Le Survivant se souvenait effectivement de l'avoir aperçu à une ou deux reprises dans la salle commune. Cho avançait le nez en l'air, très chic avec sa robe qui ressemblait à un kimono et son chignon attaché par des baguettes. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, elle prit bien soin de ne pas lui accorder un seul regard, au contraire de McLaggen qui ne se priva pas d'adresser à Harry un sourire arrogant. Le Gryffondor sentit la colère le brûler comme si ses veines étaient en feu. Il se foutait complètement de ce gars. En fait, il se fichait même qu'elle sorte avec un autre, bizarrement il ne ressentait plus le moindre petit pincement à l'estomac en songeant à elle. Il avait découvert une autre facette de la personnalité de la jeune fille et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait grandement refroidi. Ses sentiments semblaient tout bonnement s'être évaporés au fil de leur dispute. Mais qu'elle se permette de s'afficher devant tout le monde, de l'humilier de cette manière, ça le mettait hors de lui.

Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à faire également leur apparition. Son amie avait opté pour une robe longue d'une couleur dorée, avec une coupe résolument moderne, et elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle ressemblait à une déesse grecque, toute droit sortie d'une fresque antique. Quant au roux, il portait une robe de soirée flambant neuve, bleue nuit et parsemée de petites étoiles argentées, ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient très beaux tous les deux.

\- Harry ? questionna prudemment la brune. C'est normal qu'on vienne de voir Cho avec… un autre garçon ?

\- Ouais, répliqua négligemment le Survivant sans vouloir s'appesantir.

Mais c'était oublier Ron, qui était un spécialiste quand il s'agissait de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Bah vous ne deviez pas aller au bal à deux ? s'étonna-t-il naïvement.

\- On n'est plus ensemble, asséna Harry.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux Gryffondor.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea Hermione. Ce matin tout allait très bien entre vous !

\- On s'en fiche de ça ! balança Ron. Ce qui compte c'est : est-ce que tu as pu trouver une autre cavalière ? Me dis pas que tu vas au bal tout seul ?

Le brun se contenta de leur lancer un sourire énigmatique.

\- Vous devriez aller dans la salle, éluda-t-il, je vous rejoins après.

Ses deux amis obéirent, sans cesser pour autant de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Les couples étaient invités à entrer un par un, pour que chacun puisse avoir son petit moment de gloire, et Harry se retrouva donc seul dans le hall. Évidemment, c'était trop beau pour durer et à peine quelques minutes après, c'était la voix traînante de Malefoy qui retentissait à ses oreilles.

\- Alors, Potter, on se sent délaissé ? railla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, essayer de parader ? Si c'est ça, laisse tomber, tu fais juste pitié. Même pour toi, c'est ridicule de venir au bal de la Saint Valentin non accompagné. Ou alors il y a un truc que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase : « Chang t'a largué » ?!

Le Serpentard venait de surgir de la porte qui menait aux cachots, se tenant dos aux escaliers. Il était vêtu d'une robe de soirée noire à motifs gris et ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus gominés qu'à l'habitude. Pansy Parkinson, en robe rose pâle pleine de fanfreluches, se cramponnait à lui de toutes ses forces. Le Survivant sentit ses lèvres s'étirer sur un rictus carnassier.

\- Mais qui te dit que c'est elle ma cavalière…? rétorqua-t-il en désignant les marches derrière eux d'un signe de tête.

Malefoy se retourna lentement et Harry sourit encore plus largement face à son expression sidérée. À aucun moment il n'avait douté de la capacité de Valya à adapter son style habituel à une soirée telle que le bal et il avait eu raison. C'était du grand art. La jeune Black portait une robe moulante rouge Gryffondor, qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Elle avait choisi un modèle pourvu d'un léger décolleté mais qui était attaché autour du cou par un cordon, découvrant ainsi son dos jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Ses mèches blondes étaient relevées en un chignon sophistiqué et elle avait trouvé un vernis à ongle assorti à sa robe. Mascara, fine couche de gloss, un trait noir pour souligner ses yeux bleus glaciaux… Tout y était, de son bracelet de cuir jusqu'à celui de perles noires autour de son poignet droit, en passant par les petites feuilles d'argent accrochées à ses oreilles. Le résultat était voyant. Audacieux, élégant et un poil décadent. Exactement ce que le brun espérait. Elle descendit les marches sans se presser et à en juger par son sourire crispé, elle n'était pas ravie du tout de tomber directement sur Malefoy et l'autre bouledogue. La jeune blonde s'arrêta juste devant Harry, qui constata avec soulagement qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une paire de talons compensés de petite taille. Il laissa échapper un sifflement de sincère admiration.

\- Impressionnant, mademoiselle Black, réagit-il en mimant une révérence. Vous êtes magnifique.

Elle renifla, amusée malgré tout par son manège.

\- Merci. T'es pas mal non plus… admit-elle en se penchant pour effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres. Mais quand on aura fini cette comédie, rappelle-moi de te tuer, Potter, souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle, pouffa-t-il à voix basse.

Aux yeux des deux autres, ils devaient avoir l'air d'un jeune couple en train de roucouler, ce qui était tout à fait le but escompté. Le brun sortit sa baguette et murmura un « _Orchideus_ », faisant jaillir une fleur du même rouge que la robe de son amie, qu'il lui offrit avec une moue malicieuse.

\- Quel romantisme, monsieur Potter, s'esclaffa Valya, décidée à entrer dans son jeu. Pourquoi une amaryllis ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. J'aime bien ces fleurs, je crois qu'il y en a au Terrier…

La jeune fille piqua l'amaryllis dans son chignon puis leva une main, tapotant ses épis noirs. Le Survivant sentit une vague de magie lui chatouiller le crâne. Ses cheveux se dressèrent vers l'arrière, comme fixés par du gel invisible, ce qui eut pour effet de dégager son front et par conséquent, sa cicatrice.

\- Mieux, estima-t-elle, la tête penchée. Maintenant on peut y aller.

L'adolescent l'attrapa par la taille dans une imitation de geste possessif.

\- Vous devriez bouger, jeta-t-il à l'adresse des deux Serpentard. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans le hall toute la soirée.

Mais le blond semblait littéralement pétrifié. Le teint pâle, la bouche ouverte, il fixait la jeune Black avec une expression de totale incrédulité et Parkinson avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier. Ce fut elle qui le tira par le bras, l'entraînant jusqu'aux portes. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu, Harry lâcha Valya pour mieux la reprendre dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent comme un frère et une sœur, heureux de partager ce moment d'intimité.

\- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça, affirma-t-il avec gratitude.

\- Ouais c'est clair, ricana-t-elle gentiment. Prêt à te jeter dans la cage aux fauves ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, avoua le Gryffondor.

\- Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu ! charria la jeune blonde. T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry lui prit la main et ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle. Et par Merlin, songea-t-il, rien que pour voir la tête de Cho, toute cette mascarade valait le coup. La Serdaigle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de voir un Détraqueur, horrifiée et écœurée à la fois, ce qui fit jubiler le brun intérieurement. Il voulait se faire remarquer et c'était réussi. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Il aperçut Ron et Hermione non loin et leur adressa un signe joyeux. Le rouquin ne paraissait pas plus choqué que ça. Hermione en revanche, arborait un air clairement réprobateur. Et l'expression sur le visage de Dumbledore, Rogue et les autres valait également son pesant de Gallions, le vieux citronné étant en effet persuadé que Harry était toujours fâché avec la jeune Black. Dommage pour lui et ses petits plans bien préparés. Sans s'en rendre compte, le Survivant chercha Ginny dans la salle et déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il la repéra sur le côté de la piste de danse. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante et il n'était visiblement pas le seul à le penser, s'il en croyait les regards des garçons autour d'elle. La rousse était vêtue d'une courte robe bustier noire, toute en tulle et en paillettes. Ses cheveux, laissés libres, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues, mettant en valeur son décolleté et le pendentif composé d'une unique perle, nichée au creux de sa poitrine. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge carmin et ses yeux ombrés de noir. Elle, n'avait pas eu autant de scrupules que Valya, ses talons défiaient l'imagination et elle dépassait son cavalier Michael Corner de presque une demie tête. Harry dut se donner une claque mentale pour arrêter de la dévisager. Ces temps-ci, ses pensées à l'égard de Ginny avaient fortement tendance à dériver un peu trop loin.

La musique s'était déclenchée à leur entrée dans la salle et il reprit ses esprits, attirant sa partenaire sur la piste de danse avec un entrain non feint. « Danse avec moi », lui chuchota-t-il. Cette fois, il n'était pas question de valse. Il n'y avait pas d'invités de marque, aucune raison de respecter les formalités. Mais cette année encore, c'était les Bizarr' Sisters qui jouaient, alternant les slows avec des morceaux plus rapides et rock'n'roll.

\- Alors comme ça tu aimes danser maintenant ? rigola Valya, les mains accrochées à son cou.

Ils tournoyaient lentement, le brun ayant passé un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sur son épaule.

\- On ne va peut-être pas exagérer, réfuta-t-il. Disons simplement que ces heures passées en boîte de nuit n'ont pas été totalement inutiles…

Ils enchaînèrent quelques danses, des plus calmes aux plus endiablées, sans se soucier des regards insistants et des clameurs qui résonnaient autour d'eux.

\- Je suis curieux, lâcha Harry.

\- À quel propos ?

\- Pourquoi un Fléreur ?

Il laissa glisser une main dans le dos de la jeune blonde, entre ses épaules. Là où un immense tatouage, qu'il voyait pour la première fois, couvrait sa peau. Le chien, le loup, le cerf. Et le Fléreur. Les quatre animaux caracolaient à la lueur de la pleine lune, en parfaite harmonie. Le Survivant sentait l'émotion le prendre à la gorge à la simple vue de ce tatouage. La scène dégageait quelque chose de terriblement puissant, mélange de sauvagerie et de nostalgie.

\- Je veux dire, reprit-il, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas eu envie de rendre hommage à cette ordure de Pettigrow… Mais pourquoi remplacer le rat par un Fléreur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ?

Valya détourna les yeux.

\- Une personne très importante pour moi, confessa-t-elle. Et je considérerai toujours cette personne comme un véritable Maraudeur.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, complaisant. Il ne désirait pas lui arracher des réponses à tout prix. Il était simplement satisfait qu'elle accepte de se livrer au moins un peu.

\- Pourquoi le loup ? continua-t-il en désignant le fauve des glaces sur son bras gauche.

\- Aucune idée. Il haussa un sourcil peu convaincu. Non, vraiment, certifia-t-elle. J'ai un… ami qui fait des dessins. Il m'a montré celui-là, je l'ai trouvé cool et… voilà !

\- Et ça ?

Il passa un doigt sur les glyphes rougeâtres gravées sur son avant-bras droit et cette fois, la jeune fille grimaça franchement.

\- Mes questions te dérangent ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Tes questions sont compliquées, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire canaille.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas… quel est ton premier tatouage ?

\- Ouf, enfin un truc auquel je peux répondre, se réjouit-elle. Elle pointa la minuscule pleine lune qui s'étalait sur sa cheville gauche, juste au-dessus de la bride de sa chaussure. Celui-ci. Ça restera toujours un de mes préférés parce qu'il a plusieurs significations. La pleine lune, pour les Maraudeurs bien sûr mais aussi pour ma mère. Selenè chez les grecs, c'est la déesse de la lune. Et c'est un tatouage qu'on a fait tous ensemble avec Lukas et les autres. Une phase de la lune chacun, au même endroit. On avait seulement treize ans alors on a trafiqué des papiers pour faire croire qu'on avait seize ans et on s'est faits accompagner par un gars qu'on avait payé pour qu'il se fasse passer pour notre père, avoua Valya.

\- Mais… ça a marché ? s'ébahit l'adolescent. Ça devait se voir que vous étiez beaucoup plus jeunes ! Le tatoueur a vraiment avalé ça ?

\- Euh… non. J'ai dû lui jeter discrètement un sortilège de confusion, reconnut la jeune blonde avec une moue désolée. Le père de Will a hurlé quand on est rentrés.

Le brun la contempla fixement, totalement estomaqué.

\- Merlin, siffla-t-il, surtout, ne raconte jamais ce genre de chose devant Hermione.

Les bras croisés, appuyée contre un mur, Valya balaya la Grande Salle du regard. Harry était parti leur chercher des boissons, lui laissant le loisir d'observer le spectacle. Il fallait reconnaître que les enseignants et les préfets s'étaient surpassés au niveau de l'organisation et de la décoration. Les quatre longues tables avaient disparu, remplacées par des tables plus petites, massées sur les côtés et au fond de la pièce. Les murs et le sol étaient drapés d'un tissu rouge profond tandis que des guirlandes de roses rouges, sur lesquelles étaient installées des fées vivantes, s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond. Des centaines de cœurs en papier flottaient magiquement dans les airs, au-dessus des têtes. Il y avait un petit côté kitch, sans que le résultat ne soit étouffant pour autant. La scène sur laquelle se déchaînaient les Bizarr' Sisters était installée dans un angle, à côté des portes, et un immense buffet avait remplacé la table des professeurs. La jeune blonde sentit une présence familière à côté d'elle et préféra ne surtout pas tourner la tête.

\- Oh, tu fais la gueule, Black ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore à cause de notre petite discussion avant le match contre Serdaigle ? C'était mérité et tu le sais. Allez, insista le Serpentard, face à son manque de réaction, tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer éternellement.

Elle grogna intérieurement, consciente qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'obstiner jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une réponse.

\- Très bien ! _Malefoy_ , salua-t-elle avec un sarcasme plus qu'évident. Je te parle, content ?

\- Ravi, affirma le blond en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il était impeccable, comme toujours. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement lissés vers l'arrière, sans qu'une mèche ne dépasse. Il portait une robe de soirée noire, ajustée au millimètre près, qui tranchait avec sa pâleur presque surnaturelle. De légers cernes, les yeux brumeux et ce foutu sourire narquois qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

\- Tu es vraiment très en beauté ce soir, susurra-t-il, l'air séducteur.

Valya le détailla sans la moindre retenue, de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu joues les gentlemans maintenant ?

\- Mais je suis toujours un gentleman, affirma Drago avec un clin d'œil.

\- Bien sûr, un vrai prince charmant, ironisa-t-elle. Va dire ça à Granger ou à Ginny Weasley.

\- Je suis un gentleman avec celles que je considère comme des _vraies_ femmes, corrigea le jeune homme. Inutile de préciser que les Sang-de-Bourbe et les belettes n'entrent pas dans cette catégorie.

\- Tu peux laisser tomber le délire de Sang-Pur arriéré, ça ne marche pas sur moi, garantit la jeune Black, blasée.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit davantage.

\- Pas de cris stridents de Miss-je-sais-tout, pas d'insultes comme ces abrutis de Potter et Weasley… C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très drôle.

\- Oh, pardon de priver Sa Seigneurie de distractions, railla la jeune fille.

\- Sa Seigneurie, rien que ça ! Je n'en demandais pas tant. Mais excuses acceptées, ricana-t-il.

\- Hilarant, Malefoy, vraiment… soupira Valya. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste ?

\- Que tu m'accordes une danse, annonça le Serpentard comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la jeune blonde éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… Faudrait sérieusement songer à revoir ton sens de l'humour.

Il l'attrapa par le coude, rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Black.

\- Moi non plus, asséna-t-elle. Merci pour la proposition mais c'est non.

Drago allait répliquer mais une autre voix l'interrompit.

\- Valya ? Tu danses avec moi ?

Le blond poussa un grondement mauvais, les poings serrés.

\- Dégage, Nott, j'étais là en premier, claqua-t-il.

\- Peut-être sauf que moi, j'ai demandé la permission à son cavalier, déclara calmement Théo.

\- Je suis toujours là et je ne suis pas un morceau de viande que vous pouvez vous disputer, râla Valya. Je suis assez grande pour choisir toute seule.

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle planta là le premier Serpentard avec une moue insolente et traîna le châtain sur la piste.

\- Heureusement que j'avais un chevalier servant pour voler à mon secours, taquina-t-elle, amusée et irritée à la fois.

\- Le tien était occupé, expliqua l'adolescent en désignant Harry qui faisait la queue près du buffet, lançant une œillade soucieuse dans leur direction, alors je me suis proposé. Même s'il paraît évident que tu es parfaitement capable de te débrouiller toute seule…

\- Et ça ne va pas poser de problèmes à ta cavalière ? demanda Valya.

\- Elle voulait aller dire bonjour à ses amies de Poufsouffle, la rassura-t-il. Et puis c'est juste pour une danse. Dis, tu ne sors pas _vraiment_ avec Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses des questions si tu connais déjà les réponses ?

\- Je me disais aussi…

Le ton de la conversation était détaché mais la jeune blonde ne s'y trompait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Théo ? poursuivit-elle plus gravement. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas depuis un moment…

Théodore Nott était d'un naturel calme et tranquille. Il s'énervait rarement et maîtrisait ses émotions à la perfection. L'archétype même du Serpentard. Pourtant, cela faisait des jours qu'elle le voyait préoccupé et à cet instant, il était même carrément bouleversé.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de Lisa…? suggéra-t-elle avec hésitation tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur slow. Tu as un problème avec elle ?

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Alors quoi ?

Il fit un brusque mouvement de tête vers le Serpentard blond qui fulminait non loin d'eux.

\- Il t'agace, pas vrai ? affirma-t-il sans avertissement.

\- Qu… _Malefoy_ ?! articula la jeune fille sans comprendre. Oui, évidemment qu'il m'agace mais c'est pas nouveau ça !

Théo baissa les yeux, l'air intensément malheureux.

\- Ça aurait pu être moi, lança-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Valya.

\- Ça aurait pu être moi ! Le petit con arrogant persuadé d'être au-dessus des autres, l'imbécile de Sang-Pur raciste qui crache sur les Nés-Moldus !

\- Bien sûr que non ! nia la jeune Black avec force.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'enflamma le châtain. Il… il y avait mon oncle ce soir-là dans le cimetière, dans le souvenir de la Pensine. Imagine si ça avait été mon père, s'il n'avait pas eu la force de tourner le dos à sa famille ! Et moi… je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne suis pas courageux comme ton père, comme Bletchley ou le petit Avery. S'il n'avait pas fait ce choix-là, je n'aurais certainement pas eu le cran de le faire moi-même.

\- Il y a différentes formes de courage… hésita la jeune fille.

\- Et donc, approuva Théo, quel genre de courage faut-il pour être le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?

Aussitôt, Valya se statufia sur place, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une conversation de ce genre. Aucune. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, songeant très sérieusement à s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais son ami sembla lire dans ses pensées et raffermit son étreinte autour de sa taille.

\- Lucius Malefoy est terrifiant, n'importe qui pourra te le dire…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le dise, grogna Valya. Pas du tout. Maintenant, arrête de tourner autour du chaudron et explique-moi clairement ce que tu veux me faire comprendre ! s'échauffa-t-elle, de plus en plus sur la défensive.

L'adolescent soupira profondément, le regard toujours rivé sur le blond.

\- Malefoy est un connard, concéda-t-il, je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire. Et je ne cherche pas à lui trouver des excuses mais… je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a dû endurer avec un père pareil, l'enfance qu'il a dû avoir… On lui a lavé le cerveau et il n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour le protéger. Au fond il est pareil que nous, que toi, il se débrouille comme il peut pour ne pas sombrer complètement et il va avoir besoin d'un sacré instinct de survie pour résister à ce qui nous attend, termina-t-il sombrement.

Totalement accablée, la jeune blonde le contempla avec une rage mêlée de désespoir.

\- Je sais, Théo, souffla-t-elle finalement. Crois-moi, j'en ai bien conscience…

Sensible à sa détresse, son ami lui remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon d'un geste doux et lui serra l'épaule avec compassion.

\- Tu devrais danser avec lui, conseilla-t-il avant d'aller retrouver sa cavalière, la laissant seule au milieu de la piste de danse.

Valya se frotta le front d'une main. Si même lui il s'y mettait… Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Harry, qui portait deux Bièraubeurres.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille. Nott m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler…

\- Ouais, ben il aurait mieux valu qu'il s'abstienne, maugréa-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Et avec Malefoy…?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. On retourne danser ? suggéra la jeune fille. Au moins ça me changera les idées…

Mais ils avaient à peine fait deux pas qu'un nouvel obstacle se dressa devant eux. Cho Chang les toisait avec une suffisance sans nom, son lion de compagnie pendu à son bras, et sa bande de copines massée derrière elle.

\- Il te les faut tous, hein ? cracha la Serdaigle qui n'attendait visiblement qu'une occasion comme celle-ci pour pouvoir déverser son venin. D'abord Harry, Malefoy et ensuite Nott ?!

Valya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et allez, maintenant on a le droit à la crise de jalousie de l'autre pétasse. C'est ma soirée, décidément…

\- Comment tu m'as appelée ?! éructa Chang, son teint virant au rouge.

\- Ah parce que t'es sourde en plus ? se moqua la jeune blonde. Y'a aucun souci, je vais me faire un plaisir de répéter et je peux même développer : t'es une pétasse doublée d'une garce et tu mériterais de te prendre un bon gros sortilège de Furonculose en pleine tronche !

La brune lui décocha un regard haineux et donna un coup de coude à Cormac McLaggen, qui s'avança en s'efforçant de prendre l'air menaçant.

\- Oh, ça je ne te le conseille pas, McLaggen. T'as l'air complètement con mais t'es plutôt pas mal, ça m'embêterait d'abimer une si belle gueule.

Le sixième année s'arrêta net et la jeune Black vit clairement sa pomme d'Adam monter et redescendre. Elle ricana de plus belle.

\- Pas si courageux que ça ton griffon apprivoisé en fin de compte… signala-t-elle à Chang.

Cette dernière dégaina sa baguette d'un geste vif, tremblante de rage. Un petit cercle de curieux s'était formé autour d'eux et Valya jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé vers les professeurs, qui discutaient non loin du buffet. Mais entre la musique et le brouhaha ambiant, il était difficile d'entendre quoique ce soit et les enseignants n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué leur altercation. « Parfait ! » songea la jeune blonde avec férocité. Des flammes enflèrent brusquement dans sa main gauche si bien que même Harry s'écarta vivement.

\- Tu sais que tu commences à me les briser ? énonça-t-elle alors que la Serdaigle palissait sensiblement. Vas-y, essaye seulement de me jeter un sort, je meure d'envie de me défouler.

La jeune asiatique leva le menton dans une attitude dédaigneuse.

\- Tu as un culot monstrueux, répliqua-t-elle. On sait tous que tu t'envoies en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge, tu prends les garçons pour des jouets !

\- Je ne pense pas, je mens à personne, moi ! assura Valya. Je ne fais aucune promesse et tout le monde y trouve son compte. Tu peux demander si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil à Zacharias Smith.

\- Oh donc en clair c'est juste pour baiser ?! Comme ça tu peux t'en taper un différent toutes les nuits et ne pas te sentir coupable ? La grande classe, Black ! T'es vraiment qu'une salope en fait !

La Serpentard haussa un sourcil, pas contrariée pour deux Noises. Harry, en revanche…

\- Non mais tu ne te fous pas un peu de ma gueule ?! explosa-t-il. Arrête de t'en prendre à Valya parce que toi, tu as encore moins de leçons à donner ! Tu m'as laissé tomber pour te jeter sur le premier mec venu, qui se conduit comme une salope dans l'histoire ?!

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Harry, ça n'a rien à voir… s'exaspéra la brune.

\- Non effectivement, c'est pire ! Tu m'as utilisé en me faisant croire que tu t'intéressais à moi, tu m'as fait une crise de jalousie débile en m'accusant de tous les maux de la terre et trois heures après, je te retrouve en train de rouler des pelles à cet abruti ! enragea-t-il.

Chang eut au moins la décence de paraître gênée mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Et tu penses vraiment que ça sera mieux avec _elle_ ?! objecta-t-elle d'un ton aigre. Ça y est, tu crois que tu as trouvé le grand amour, la femme de ta vie ? T'es vraiment stupide, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va t'apporter hein ?!

\- Alcool, drogues et autres joyeusetés probablement… lança une nouvelle voix.

Valya leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le Gryffondor pivotait brutalement vers celle qui venait d'intervenir ainsi dans la discussion.

\- Bon sang, Hermione, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! rugit-il.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry mais c'est n'importe quoi, déclara Granger, implacable. Je comprends que tu sois malheureux, ce que Cho a fait est vraiment très mal mais enfin, ce n'est pas une raison pour sortir avec n'importe qui ! Tu sais comment elle est, est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Sécher les cours, te saouler tous les week-end, traîner avec des délinquants et des drogués ? Tu n'y as même pas réfléchi, tu ne…

\- Je suis juste là, Granger, t'es au courant ? coupa la jeune blonde, excédée.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de Granger et de ses leçons de morale interminables. Visiblement, le brun partageait son avis et il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Weasley ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- C'est bon, ça suffit, gronda le roux à sa cavalière, c'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi.

\- Je…

\- Non, Hermione, tu te tais et tu m'écoutes pour une fois ! aboya Weasley. Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème avec Black mais il faut que tu arrêtes et surtout, il faut que tu foutes la paix à Harry ! Tu es toujours sur son dos, à le harceler pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs et pour qu'il vienne en cours de Potions même quand Rogue se comporte comme le pire des connards, tu paniques pour un rien dès qu'il s'absente plus d'une demi-heure… tu l'as même dénoncé aux profs ! Mais s'il a envie de faire le mur, de traîner dans les bars, de boire du whisky Pur Feu, c'est SON problème, pas le tien ! S'il veut sortir avec Black et qu'ils sont bien à deux, tant mieux pour lui, je ne vois franchement pas ce qui vous ennuie tant que ça ! En fait, il pourrait s'envoyer en l'air avec la moitié de l'école que tu n'aurais toujours rien à dire et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que tu n'es pas sa mère, Hermione ! Harry est un grand garçon, il peut prendre ses propres décisions. Et moi j'en ai marre, d'accord ?! Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte que tu as passé la soirée entière à me parler de lui ? « Et Harry ceci… et il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose et comment est-ce que Harry peut faire ça… ».

\- Harry est mon ami, je m'inquiète pour lui ! s'indigna la brune tandis que le Survivant et la jeune Black dévisageaient le rouquin avec ahurissement.

\- Moi aussi je m'inquiète ! rétorqua ce dernier ! Je m'inquiète quand il se fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs et qu'il fait une chute de quinze mètres en tombant de son balai ! Je m'inquiète quand il est forcé de participer à un horrible tournoi avec des épreuves toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et je m'inquiète parce qu'un mage noir fou furieux cherche à le tuer ! Mais s'il y a bien un moment où je ne m'inquiète PAS, c'est justement quand il est avec Black et qu'il veut seulement s'amuser un peu !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Ronald, c'est… insista la jeune fille mais il l'interrompit aussitôt.

\- Ouais, ça c'est clair que je ne comprends pas du tout ! Je pensais qu'on allait passer un bon moment ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Qu'on pourrait discuter, peut-être danser un peu… J'ai tout fait pour que ta journée de Saint-Valentin soit agréable sauf que moi je passe une soirée pourrie !

\- Eh bien au moins, tu vois ce que j'ai ressenti à la fin du bal de Noël l'année dernière ! clama Granger.

Weasley recula d'un pas, l'air blessé.

\- Je me suis excusé, souligna-t-il d'une voix basse. Si tu m'en voulais encore à ce point, rien ne t'obligeait à accepter mon invitation.

Il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers les portes.

\- Ron ! Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? s'affola-t-elle.

\- Je retourne à la tour ! annonça le roux. Si c'est pour entendre encore parler de Harry pendant trois heures, je préfère aller me coucher.

Et il sortit de la grande Salle sous le regard désemparé de Granger, qui n'esquissa cependant aucun un geste pour le retenir.

\- Les Gryffondor qui lavent leur linge sale en public, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas… railla Malefoy qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

\- Toi, tu la fermes ! rabroua Harry. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Granger se tourner vers lui avec détermination. Ne recommence pas, la prévint-il, tu as déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller retrouver Ron ?!

\- Mais Harry…

\- Mais quoi, Granger ?! tonna Valya, à bout de patience. Tu nous gonfles avec ton cinéma. Tu ne m'aimes pas, ça tout le monde l'a bien compris, je te rassure c'est réciproque ! Mais Weasley a raison, faut que tu redescendes et que tu nous lâches les baskets. Déjà, arrête de croire que j'ai une sorte d'influence sur Harry, parce que c'est faux, il est capable de penser de manière indépendante, merci pour lui ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vais pas l'emmener voir le dealer du coin ou faire une orgie chez les Mangemorts alors arrête de psychoter, putain !

\- Tu ne le mérites pas… balbutia la brune.

\- Peut-être bien, oui ! riposta la jeune Black. Mais moi, si mon petit-ami venait de quitter la soirée par ma faute, je lui aurais au moins couru après. Ginny ! interpella-t-elle subitement en constatant que la rousse était seule au bord de la piste de danse. Est-ce que je peux te confier mon cavalier un moment s'il te plaît ? Là, j'ai besoin d'un verre parce que sinon, je te jure que je vais étrangler ta Miss-je-sais-tout de copine.

Estomaquée, la jeune fille lui adressa seulement un léger signe de tête et Valya n'en attendit pas plus pour s'éloigner, pestant intérieurement contre Granger. « Pour qui elle se prend franchement ?! ». Elle attrapa une nouvelle bouteille de Bièraubeurre sur le buffet, dépitée de voir qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fort. Évidemment, ce n'était pas des profs coincés comme McGo qui allaient autoriser l'alcool, même pour la soirée de la Saint-Valentin.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil d'abandonner son cavalier, nargua une voix dans son dos.

Celle d'un fichu Serpentard blond.

\- Oh non, pas toi, gémit-elle en se passant une main sur le visage. Mais bordel, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Il était déjà trop près et elle pouvait sentir son odeur d'océan venir lui chatouiller les narines.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Et maintenant tu es toute seule alors… danse avec moi, implora-t-il, plus charmeur que jamais.

\- Tu comptes revenir à la charge combien de fois exactement ? C'est toujours non !

\- Pourquoi ? persista Drago.

\- Comment ça pourquoi?! Et toi alors, _pourquoi_ est-ce que ça t'importe à ce point ? s'impatienta Valya.

Le blond soupira.

\- Il faut savoir se montrer un peu stratégique, Black. Zabini et tout le reste commencent franchement à m'emmerder à force de se taper dessus à tout bout de champ. Je voudrais avoir un peu de calme, c'est trop demander ? Toi, ça ne t'intéresserait pas peut-être ? Une maison unie, où tu pourras essayer de sauver le plus possible de pauvres petits apprentis Mangemorts, leur donner une chance de rédemption en les ramenant dans le camp de la lumière… Et quoi de mieux pour eux que de voir le roi et la reine des Serpentard ensemble ? Si ça ce n'est pas une offre de paix, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus…

À cet instant, la jeune fille prit conscience que presque la totalité des Serpentard présents dans la salle les épiaient plus ou moins discrètement. De sa réaction dépendrait la leur. Autrement dit, Drago venait de la piéger, comprit-elle avec un temps de retard. Il avait raison cet imbécile. Accepter une danse, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour apaiser le climat d'hostilité et de méfiance qui régnait chez les Vert et Argent. En revanche, si elle refusait la fracture n'en serait que plus profonde. Et c'était là que résidait tout le cœur du problème. Une offre de paix, le blond lui en avait déjà proposé une sans le réaliser. Dès le jour de la rentrée, le 1ier septembre, en lui tendant la main à la fin du banquet. Et elle l'avait repoussé, impitoyablement. Elle avait vu rouge ce soir-là, trop accablée de le revoir dans ces circonstances, après toutes ces années. Le rejeter était plus simple que de faire face à la réalité. Valya avait seulement oublié un détail : Drago n'était sûrement pas du genre à se laisser faire. Passé la surprise des premières fois, il avait commencé à répliquer férocement. Bien entendu, les choses avaient évolué depuis le mois de septembre. Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux trouve une nouvelle raison de provoquer l'autre, la situation dégénérait tellement qu'ils finissaient systématiquement par en venir aux mains, puis ils s'ignoraient de plus belle. Retour à la case départ. C'était devenu leur mode de fonctionnement. Un léger mieux après des semaines de guerre ouverte. Mais est-ce qu'elle était capable d'endurer une telle épreuve pour autant ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle voulait l'oublier, elle _devait_ l'oublier. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre pour la millième fois au moins.

La jeune blonde sentit la rage monter en elle, incontrôlable, et se força à fermer les yeux pour se calmer. Pas bon ça, pas bon du tout. Elle détestait que le Serpentard la mette ainsi au pied du mur, la force à endosser cette responsabilité. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, la situation paraissait complètement échapper à son contrôle de toute façon. Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen pour se sortir de ce bourbier lorsqu'elle avisa Pansy Parkinson qui se dirigeait vers eux à grandes enjambées et à en juger par son expression, ça n'augurait rien de bon non plus. De la fumée aurait pu lui sortir des oreilles qu'elle n'aurait pas paru plus furieuse.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques, _Drago_ ?! siffla-t-elle en venant se planter devant le jeune homme.

\- Hum ? lâcha-t-il d'un air désintéressé, toujours focalisé sur Valya.

\- Tu ne t'es pas occupé de moi de toute la soirée, tu as passé ton temps à courir après Black ! On n'a même pas dansé une seule fois ! s'offusqua Parkinson de sa voix criarde.

\- Et ? réagit le blond. Mets-toi dans le crâne que tu n'es pas ma petite-amie, Pansy ! Si tu m'accompagnes ce soir, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais la flemme de chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Et Greengrass a eu le mauvais goût de se trouver un mec, ça limitait le choix…

\- Tiens donc, qui lave son linge sale en public maintenant ? lança innocemment la jeune blonde, étouffant un rire moqueur.

\- Oh toi ça va, Black, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop la ramener ! vitupéra Parkinson. Je sais très bien que vous couchez ensemble tous les deux !

\- HEIN ?! s'éberlua Valya, totalement déboussolée. _Malefoy et moi ?!_ Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! D'où est-ce que ça sort cette histoire encore ?

L'autre renifla avec mépris.

\- Eh bien, demande à ton _petit-ami_. C'est Potter qui s'amuse à crier ça sur tous les toits.

\- Qu… Harry ! s'exclama furieusement la jeune Black pour la deuxième fois de la journée. C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Le brun s'était rapproché et donnait l'impression de vouloir disparaître sous terre, se faisant tout petit derrière Ginny.

\- Je te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès ! plaida-t-il. C'est elle, là, elle me saoulait avec ses remarques pourries et… et… j'ai dit le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête, ok ?! Je voulais juste la faire chier…

\- Et bien sûr, il fallait que tu parles de moi ! s'agaça Valya en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah donc c'est vrai ?! enragea Parkinson.

\- Mais non ! s'énerva la jeune blonde. Putain, Harry, t'abuse sur ce coup…

\- Je sais, je sais ! se désola le Gryffondor. Pardon, je voulais pas, vraiment…

\- Mais oui bien sûr, on y croit tous, se moqua à nouveau Parkinson.

Harry se passa une main frustrée dans les cheveux. Valya inspira profondément, résistant à nouveau à l'envie de commettre un homicide.

\- Bon stop là, j'en ai marre de vos conneries ! s'irrita soudainement Drago. Maintenant, Parkinson, tu ouvres grand tes oreilles parce que je ne vais pas me répéter une troisième fois : JE NE SUIS PAS TON MEC, pigé ?! On n'est pas mariés, même pas en couple et on ne le sera jamais. Ça signifie que j'ai le droit de baiser avec n'importe qui et que tu n'as rien à dire, ça signifie que si je veux me taper Black, je n'ai besoin de l'avis de personne et surtout pas du tien !

\- Non mais du mien peut-être, tu ne crois pas ? suggéra la jeune blonde avec ironie. Je dis ça, je dis rien…

Le Serpentard l'ignora royalement. Parkinson se mit à lui hurler dessus tandis que Harry était toujours en train de se répandre en excuses. Les élèves se poussaient du coude en chuchotant, les rumeurs les plus fantasques à leur sujet se répandant comme une trainée de poudre. Valya leva les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.

\- Ok, là c'est officiel, vous avez tous pété les plombs ! Je me casse, indiqua-t-elle.

Ce qui eut pour effet de reporter immédiatement l'attention de Drago sur elle.

\- Hey hey, attends, objecta-t-il en lui bloquant le passage, on n'avait pas fini notre conversation ! Tu me dois une danse, s'entêta-t-il.

\- Je ne te dois rien du tout ! hurla la jeune blonde, à bout de nerfs.

\- Peut-être pas, accorda-t-il, mais tu ne peux pas louper une opportunité pareille. Pense à tous les autres.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il disait vrai et elle le savait. C'était le mieux à faire pour le bien de toute la maison, pour celui de ses amis Serpentard. Sauf… Sauf qu'être face à Drago lui faisait tout simplement péter les plombs. Elle voyait Lucius en lui et ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter. C'était le Détraqueur qui hantait ses nuits. C'était son pire cauchemar qui prenait vie, juste là, sous ses yeux. Elle était incapable de passer au-dessus de ça. Sa décision dut se lire sur son visage puisque le blond la fixa avec consternation, amorçant un mouvement pour la retenir.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, murmura Valya d'une voix sourde. Juste… fiche-moi la paix, d'accord ?!

Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Tout de suite.

La jeune fille bouscula Drago et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle. Le hall d'entrée était désert, seul le bruit étouffé de la musique des Bizarr' Sisters parvenait encore à ses oreilles. Elle s'effondra contre le mur de l'escalier, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Des applaudissements moqueurs résonnèrent derrière elle.

\- Alors là bravo, Black. Tu as tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que je croyais. Je pensais vraiment que tu allais en massacrer un.

\- Ça a bien failli, marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Miles ?

Bletchley était affalé contre le mur avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches de sa robe et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as laissé tomber Potter, ta discussion avec Nott avait l'air plutôt houleuse et je ne parle même pas de Malefoy… énuméra le grand brun. Je me disais que t'aurais besoin d'au moins un mec qui te ferait passer une bonne soirée.

\- Et ce mec c'est toi ? Comment tu comptes t'y prendre exactement ? se dérida Valya, l'air mutin.

Pour toute réponse, Bletchley la poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa impatiemment, collant son corps contre le sien. La jeune Black passa ses doigts dans les épis sombres de l'autre Serpentard, se détendant enfin. C'était facile avec lui, il n'y avait pas de prise de tête. Ils pouvaient juste discuter, se chamailler et coucher ensemble.

\- Pas mal… mais peut mieux faire, charria-t-elle, la respiration saccadée.

\- Ah ouais ? Attends un peu qu'on aille ailleurs, tu verras ce que je peux faire de mieux, plastronna-t-il.

Ses mains se firent plus baladeuses tandis que ses lèvres dérivaient vers son cou. La jeune blonde se montra elle-même plus entreprenante, l'attrapant par les hanches pour le rapprocher d'elle.

\- Non mais je rêve, c'est une blague ?! _Bletchley_ ?! TU TE TAPES _BLETCHLEY_ ?!

Valya sursauta comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge d'électricité. Pas lui. Pas ENCORE. Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait à ce point ?! Elle aussi elle voulait du calme ! Quelques minuscules secondes de tranquillité où elle n'aurait pas à se confronter à ses souvenirs. Mais pendant que Harry se débattait avec des fantômes, elle, elle avait droit à son démon personnel. Blond, dangereux et obstiné.

\- Tire-toi, Malefoy, ordonna le brun, ennuyé. Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupés ?

Drago ne se préoccupa absolument pas de lui, le regard vrillé sur elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! s'emporta-t-il. Ses… SES PARENTS SONT MANGEMORTS ! ILS PORTENT LA MARQUE DES TÉNÈBRES, JE L'AI VU ! Et toi, tu… tu… C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?

Il se frotta furieusement la nuque, ruinant sa coiffure si parfaite. Ses mèches trop longues lui tombaient sur les yeux à présent, sa robe ouverte laissait voir sa chemise blanche et la cravate dénouée qui pendait autour de son cou. Il se foutait de Bletchley. Il parlait de lui et uniquement de lui, réalisa-t-elle.

\- À la seconde où on s'est rencontrés… tu as décidé de me détester parce que mon père est un Mangemort et… et… ses parents à _lui_ sont des Mangemorts aussi et… s'empêtra-t-il. ET TU ME POURRIS LA VIE AVEC ÇA À PEU PRÈS À CHAQUE FOIS QU'ON SE CROISE, ALORS C'EST QUOI TON PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME, BLACK ?!

Valya ne voulait surtout pas répondre à cette question. Elle inspira profondément.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait se trouver un endroit plus tranquille, proposa-t-elle à Bletchley, qui approuva et l'entraîna vers les escaliers, sans plus se soucier de l'autre Serpentard.

Pas une seule fois elle n'avait regardé Drago dans les yeux.

La jeune blonde haleta tandis que le corps de Miles s'affaissait contre le sien. Il roula précautionneusement sur le côté et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, un bras derrière la tête et le souffle court. Valya s'étira tel un chat, se massant légèrement la nuque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui baillait sans retenue et laissa courir une main sur sa peau mate. Un filet de magie jaillit de sa paume, effaçant les marques en forme de demi-lune que ses ongles avaient causées sur les épaules du brun. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, se calant plus confortablement dans les oreillers. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard, et attrapa sa baguette avant de lancer un _Accio_ pour attirer son jean jusqu'à elle.

\- Tu pars déjà ? se désola Bletchley avec une moue tentatrice. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu… remettre ça…

\- J'ai envie d'une clope, se justifia la jeune blonde en commençant à se rhabiller. Tu veux venir ?

\- Haha, très drôle…

Valya sautilla pour enfiler son jean et se mit en quête de son t-shirt. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans la salle sur demande et c'était également là qu'elle s'était préparée pour le bal, laissant ses affaires traîner un peu partout. Elle récupéra son paquet de cigarettes par terre et le jeta sur le lit, ricanant en voyant le jeune homme examiner la boîte comme si elle allait lui exploser à la figure.

\- Tu es au courant que c'est une saloperie ton truc ? grogna-t-il, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait droit à cette remarque à peu près une fois tous les deux jours. Même pour nous ça peut donner des tas de maladies…

\- T'en fais pas, Voldy m'aura probablement tuée bien avant que je n'ai le temps de mourir d'un cancer du poumon.

Elle évita de justesse de se prendre un coussin en pleine tête.

\- Ça va, je déconne, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Pas la peine de paniquer…

\- C'est pas drôle, grommela-t-il en la regardant remettre son soutien-gorge.

Il se leva, complètement nu, ramassant également son boxer et sa chemise.

\- Au fait, je t'ai vu mater Smith hier soir. T'as couché avec lui, hein ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les petits blonds arrogants, se moqua-t-il. Méfie-toi, tu vas finir par te taper Malefoy si tu continues comme ça.

La jeune blonde lâcha un son inarticulé. Et voilà. C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier Drago. Pas quand tout le monde s'évertuait à lui rappeler sa présence à longueur de journée.

\- Malefoy n'est pas petit, bougonna-t-elle stupidement.

C'était totalement absurde mais c'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Le blond mesurait plus d'un mètre soixante-dix et la dépassait d'une tête. Il était probablement l'un des seuls garçons de l'école à être quasiment aussi grand que Ron Weasley, qui occupait la première place du classement, surplombant même certains septièmes années. Refusant de s'appesantir là-dessus, Valya termina d'enfiler ses vêtements avec désinvolture. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas vu mon sweat ? s'enquit-elle.

Bletchley lui lança sa veste à capuche, avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

\- Euh… ça va pas, Miles ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

\- Faut que je te parle d'un truc, avoua-t-il. Je… j'ai discuté avec Bell hier.

\- Vraiment ? s'anima-t-elle. Et alors ?

Il soupira d'un air gêné.

\- J'ai réussi à avoir un rencard avec elle le week-end prochain.

\- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! le taquina-t-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Mais pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille ?! C'est génial non ?

\- Ouais… ça me fait flipper, tu n'imagines pas. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais vraiment sortir avec elle. Et… c'est super mais… je voulais qu'on passe un moment tous les deux parce que… cette nuit, c'était la dernière. On ne pourra plus se voir, tu comprends ? se rembrunit le brun.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Valya. On est potes, non ? C'est pas parce qu'on couche plus ensemble qu'on n'a plus le droit de s'adresser la parole, déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

Bletchley lui renvoya un sourire resplendissant. Comme une bonne majorité des Serpentard, il se montrait cynique et moqueur mais en réalité, il était gentil comme tout. Une sorte d'ours en peluche géant.

\- N'empêche… ça va me manquer les soirées ensemble, confia-t-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Pervers, blagua la jeune blonde avec tout de même un léger pincement au cœur. Ok ok, ça va me manquer aussi, ajouta-t-elle en riant lorsqu'il lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais on ira boire des coups ensemble et je pourrais encore te massacrer la tête à coups de Cognards pendant les entrainements. Et puis… il me restera toujours Higgs, termina-t-elle angéliquement.

Miles émit une exclamation dégoutée.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves à ce type, maugréa-t-il. C'est un connard fini.

\- Connard peut-être mais un connard très sexy, affirma Valya avec un sourire carnassier. Il a un de ces…

\- Stop, stop, je ne veux rien savoir ! hurla-t-il en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles.

\- J'allais dire torse, rigola la jeune fille. Pas la peine de faire semblant d'être prude, j'y crois pas une seule seconde. Je suis sûre que bientôt, tu diras bien pire à propos de Katie Bell.

\- M'en fiche, là on parle de Higgs et je le déteste, affirma puérilement le brun.

\- Eh ben, ça te fait un point commun avec Pucey.

Cette fois, elle ne put esquiver l'oreiller qui lui atterrit en pleine figure. Il exécrait Adrian Pucey encore plus que Terence Higgs. Hilare, Valya s'enfuit en courant, lui soufflant au passage un dernier baiser sarcastique.

Elle descendit jusqu'au rez de chaussée sans croiser personne. Il était à peine huit heures du matin et la plupart des habitants du château dormaient sûrement encore. Doucement, elle poussa les immenses portes de chêne et se faufila dehors. C'était un autre jour de février où le jour peinait à se lever et où le froid invisible s'infiltrait jusque sous les vêtements. Le givre recouvrait l'herbe, crissant sous les chaussures et enveloppant tout de ce silence si particulier, propre aux journées d'hiver. Valya se laissa tomber souplement sur les marches de l'escalier au pied de la pelouse. Elle alluma une cigarette avec l'extrémité de sa baguette, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Le petit tube incandescent émettait une chaleur rassurante et elle inhala lentement la fumée, profitant du calme qui envahissait l'atmosphère. Mais ce genre de moment lui laissait trop de temps pour réfléchir et immanquablement, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Drago. Est-ce que le problème venait de lui ou d'elle ? Un peu des deux sans doute. Mais le blond avait au moins eu le mérite de faire un geste. Sans le savoir, certes. Mais elle, elle était juste capable de rester retranchée dans sa colère et sa rancune. Elle aurait dû se douter que ça allait arriver sur le tapis un jour ou l'autre. Il allait bien finir par se rendre compte que l'histoire des parents Mangemorts n'était qu'un prétexte. Et elle n'avait aucune autre explication à avancer pour justifier son comportement pitoyable. La jeune blonde tira sur sa cigarette une nouvelle fois quand une tête rousse apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle souffla un autre nuage de fumée.

\- Salut, Ginny.

Ginny détailla la jeune Black, emmitouflée dans son gros blouson en cuir noir et son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ses mèches blondes et emmêlées s'échappaient de son bonnet sur lequel elle avait rabattu la capuche de son sweat-shirt et son jean élimé avait d'énormes trous aux genoux. La rousse se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur les marches, juste à côté de la Serpentard.

\- Déjà debout ? questionna cette dernière en baillant. Il est tôt pourtant.

\- Toi aussi tu es levée, fit remarquer Ginny.

La blonde agita la cigarette qu'elle avait à la main.

\- Pas le choix. Si Rogue ou McGo me chopent avec ça à l'intérieur du château, j'ose même pas imaginer la crise…

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit mieux à l'extérieur, releva la Gryffondor, l'air espiègle. Écoute… il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- Woah, grimaça Valya, il est huit heures du mat' et t'es déjà la deuxième personne à me dire ça, la journée s'annonce bien dis donc…

\- Il n'y a rien de grave, la rassura Ginny, juste… est-ce que… toi et Harry vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? lâcha-t-elle précipitamment.

La Serpentard la dévisagea avec circonspection.

\- Ça aussi, t'es la deuxième à me poser la question. Mais non, je ne sors pas avec lui, c'était juste pour faire chier Chang. Harry peut se montrer particulièrement retors quand il veut…

\- Quoi, c'est lui qui a planifié tout ça ? s'étonna la rousse, intensément soulagée malgré elle.

\- Oh oui, j'y suis pour rien moi. J'ai juste eu la mauvaise idée d'accepter, rouspéta la jeune blonde. C'était ça que tu voulais savoir ?

\- Non, énonça Ginny. Enfin si mais… il y a autre chose. Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de danser avec lui ?

Valya cligna des yeux.

\- Euh… c'était pas cool de le laisser tomber complètement. J'ai vu que tu étais toute seule et… vous êtes amis, non ? Pourquoi ? Fallait pas…? s'alarma-t-elle.

\- Eh ben… marmonna la rousse, en fait le truc c'est que… à peu près toute l'école doit être au courant que j'étais amoureuse de Harry depuis ma première année.

\- QUOI ? protesta la jeune Black. Arf, je suis désolée Ginny, j'en savais rien du tout, je te jure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça ?! pesta-t-elle. Ça m'aurait évité de faire une gaffe…

\- Tu n'y peux rien, soupira Ginny, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Quant au pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te l'a pas dit… parce que c'est Harry, tout simplement. Pour lui, je ne suis que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, termina-t-elle avec un petit rire triste.

\- Il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte ? interrogea Valya, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'il ne m'a jamais prise au sérieux, rectifia la rousse, le cœur serré. Pas que je lui en veuille, je me suis comportée comme une véritable idiote avec lui. J'ai vu Harry pour la première fois à King's Cross, quand il allait rentrer en première année. J'étais tout excitée quand Fred et Georges nous ont annoncé que je venais en fait de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter. Puis il est devenu ami avec Ron et j'étais tellement pressée d'aller à Poudlard pour pouvoir l'approcher moi aussi. Sauf que Ron et les jumeaux ont monté une espèce de mission kamikaze pour le tirer de chez les Dursley et il a passé un mois à la maison pendant l'été. Ça a été un véritable désastre, gémit-elle en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Je n'arrivais même pas à dire un mot quand Harry était dans la même pièce, je rougissais en permanence… J'étais tellement impressionnée, tu comprends ? Et à la rentrée, tout a continué à aller de travers, avec cet affreux journal…

Ginny frissonna. Elle ne s'était jamais totalement remise de ce que lui avait infligé Voldemort à travers son souvenir. Elle aussi avait été marquée en quelque sorte. Tom Jedusor avait laissé une trace indélébile sur son cœur à coup d'encre noire et pour ça, elle ne voulait rien tant que de le voir mort. La culpabilité se mêlait à la haine, brûlante, insatiable, et elle se sentait encore plus honteuse de ressentir de telles émotions. Mais Voldemort avait détruit tellement de vies, à commencer par celle de Harry. Il méritait de finir disloqué, torturé, broyé par une force puissante et vengeresse, bien supérieure à la sienne. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées alors que la jeune Black l'observait sans rien dire.

\- Je lui ai écrit un poème pour la Saint-Valentin cette année-là, reprit-elle. J'ai écrit un poème à _Harry_ , tu te rends compte ?!

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas si terrible… tenta Valya.

\- Oh, tu crois ?

 _« Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

 _Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

 _C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

 _Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

 _Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues »_ , récita la rousse, mortifiée. Pas si terrible, tu es sûre ?

Elle vit que la Serpentard essayait de se retenir, vraiment. Mais incapable de résister plus longtemps, elle explosa de rire, les mains plaquées sur ses côtes.

\- Pardon hein… hoqueta Valya. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que… c'est un peu ridicule, oui...

\- C'est carrément pitoyable, tu veux dire. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

\- Mais Ginny, t'avais onze ans ! argumenta la blonde en riant. Je parie qu'on t'a vendu le mythe du « Survivant » pendant toute ton enfance. C'était ton héros, ton idole, un peu comme les acteurs de cinéma pour les gosses moldus. Pas étonnant que tu aies eu un crush sur lui.

\- En attendant, toi quand t'avais onze ans, t'aurais sûrement jamais envoyé ce genre de poème débile…

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer son attitude niaise et puérile. Celle d'une fillette superficielle, fascinée uniquement par le prestige du Survivant.

\- Tu en es où par rapport à Harry maintenant ? questionna la jeune Black.

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite, traçant du bout des doigts des formes invisibles sur les marches de l'escalier.

\- C'est compliqué. Il m'a sauvé la vie et il a failli mourir à cause de moi en combattant le Basilic. Inutile de dire que ça n'a pas aidé… Et l'année dernière… Elle poussa un grognement indistinct. Il y a eu cette agitation autour du bal. Toutes les filles rêvaient d'être invitées par le garçon de leurs rêves, moi la première même si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Alors quand Neville m'a demandé, j'ai dit oui. Le problème, c'est que Ron et Harry se sont brusquement dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à y aller avec Hermione et moi. Ron n'a pas arrêté de se moquer de Hermione quand elle a annoncé qu'elle y allait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle lui a fait la tête pendant une éternité après ça. Et j'aurais dû avoir la même réaction parce que… on était les deuxièmes choix. Tu vois, la seule raison pour laquelle ils nous ont demandé, c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient trouvé personne d'autre.

\- Bordel, grogna Valya, les mecs quand ils s'y mettent, des fois ils sont…

\- Oui, ils ont été complètement nuls sur ce coup, l'un comme l'autre. Et malgré tout, je pense encore à lui. Est-ce qu'il… est-ce que Harry t'a déjà parlé de moi ? demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle avait bien vu qu'il s'était énormément rapproché de la Serpentard. Cette dernière gigota sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Ben non, pas vraiment… Mais il était complètement obnubilé par Chang, alors ça veut rien dire. Et si ça peut te réconforter, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je t'assure qu'il ne s'intéresse plus du tout à elle. Eh mais au fait, il t'a donné un rencard non ?! s'écria-t-elle. Ça a rendu Chang complètement dingue apparemment…

Ginny maugréa indistinctement.

\- M'en parle pas, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?! Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? Je suis avec Michael ! se lamenta-t-elle. Je l'ai rencontré au bal. Au début, il ne s'est rien passé parce que j'étais tellement mal à cause de Cho et Harry… Mais Hermione a essayé de me faire comprendre que le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui, que je devais me détendre et vivre un peu ma vie.

\- Elle a au moins le mérite de donner de bons conseils, grommela la jeune blonde.

\- C'est vrai que ça m'a fait du bien de sortir avec lui, reconnut la Gryffondor avec une moue contrite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus d'assurance et j'arrive enfin à me comporter normalement avec Harry. Mais au fond, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment renoncé à lui. Et là, il a tellement insisté avec cette histoire de rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard, il avait réellement l'air de vouloir y aller avec moi et… j'ai craqué. J'espère toujours… Et je sais que c'est horrible pour Michael, que c'est pathétique…

\- Pas vraiment. Quelquefois c'est juste impossible de ne pas espérer… déclara énigmatiquement la jeune Black.

\- Mais est-ce que je ne suis pas juste en train de faire une énorme erreur ? murmura Ginny. Parfois, j'ai peur de n'être rien de plus qu'une éternelle fangirl, d'être toujours cette espèce de cruche qui s'intéressait uniquement à « l'Élu ».

\- Le simple fait que tu te poses la question prouve que ce n'est pas le cas, non ? souligna Valya. Tu t'inquiètes réellement pour lui, pour Harry, pas pour « le Survivant » ou je ne sais quelle absurdité. Tu cherches à le connaître et tu te fiches de sa célébrité, pas vrai ?

Elle avait raison, réalisa la rousse. Mais…

\- J'ai couché avec Michael hier soir, annonça-t-elle brusquement.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir, remarqua la jeune blonde, pas perturbée pour deux Noises par cette révélation. Son expression se fit plus pensive. Est-ce que… c'était la première fois ?

La question à mille Gallions, pensa Ginny.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle. Tu te rappelles la soirée après le match contre Poufsouffle ?

\- C'était il y a une semaine donc oui, rigola la jeune Black, qui n'avait cependant pas l'air de voir où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

\- Et tu es partie tôt, la plupart des garçons pensaient que tu étais avec Seamus…

\- Sauf que pour une fois c'est complètement faux, je suis juste allée m'entraîner au Quidditch, l'interrompit Valya.

\- Je sais, oui. Parce que c'est moi qui étais avec Seamus. J'avais un peu bu, lui aussi, et… et… pas besoin de te faire un dessin, bredouilla-t-elle honteusement.

\- Mais… euh… tu ne sortais pas déjà avec Corner à ce moment-là ?

Pour toute réponse, Ginny se prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains.

\- Outch. Ah ouais d'accord, je comprends mieux le problème… compatit la Serpentard.

\- Je suis une abominable personne, geignit la rousse.

\- Mais non, assura son amie en lui tapotant l'épaule avec commisération, tu as fait une connerie, ça peut arriver à tout le monde…

Ginny lui renvoya un regard noir.

\- J'ai couché avec Seamus. J'ai couché avec Michael et je vais le quitter. Aujourd'hui, asséna-t-elle. C'est nul comme comportement, pas la peine de prétendre le contraire, mais personne n'a le droit de me juger pour autant !

\- Mais… je ne te juge pas ! se défendit la jeune blonde, éberluée.

\- Toi non mais les autres n'hésiteraient pas ! exposa rageusement Ginny. À partir du moment où tu es une femme et que tu décides de fréquenter des mecs, tout le monde te considère comme une dévergondée, c'est dégueulasse ! Regarde hier, Cho t'a directement traitée de salope !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Chang crevait de jalousie ! Évidemment qu'elle allait essayait de taper sur tous les points sensibles.

\- Rien à voir, hein… Tu connais Fletcher Lestrange ?

\- Moon ? Ouais mais…

\- Moon ? répéta la rousse sans comprendre.

\- C'est son surnom, explicita la jeune Black. Il déteste son nom de famille parce que les gens sont persuadés qu'il est apparenté avec ces cinglés de Mangemorts.

\- Il ne l'est pas ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- Pas du tout. Il est Né-Moldu…

La Gryffondor se retint de pouffer. Elle aurait adoré voir la tête de ces Sang-Pur pédants si on leur avait annoncé que des Moldus insignifiants portaient le même nom qu'eux.

\- Et est-ce que lui et toi vous avez déjà… ? se renseigna-t-elle prudemment.

\- C'est pas mon style, non. Nos relations sont purement… commerciales. Ça m'est arrivé de lui acheter de l'herbe une ou deux fois, précisa la jeune blonde alors que Ginny lui adressait une grimace d'incompréhension. Par contre, tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ce que Lestrange vient foutre dans la conversation exactement ?

La rousse se crispa.

\- Il est très populaire, pas vrai ? Charismatique et apprécié… Un bon avantage vu que c'est aussi un dragueur invétéré qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, couche avec un paquet de filles en leur promettant monts et merveilles avant de leur briser le cœur. Et il a le droit à des félicitations, des tapes dans le dos, des « bien joué, mec », tu trouves ça normal ?! s'insurgea-t-elle. A côté tu as Lavande Brown, que je n'apprécie pas tellement, certes, mais qui veut juste que les garçons s'intéressent à elle et qui _s'est fait_ briser le cœur un nombre incalculable de fois. Au final, c'est elle qui passe pour une fille facile ! Des exemples comme ça, j'en ai à la pelle, termina-t-elle amèrement.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris l'idée ! s'écria Valya. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

\- Ce que je veux, c'est m'amuser ! s'enflamma la rousse. Hermione a raison quand elle dit que je dois vivre ma vie mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver coincée dans des relations où je ne serai jamais satisfaite. Et… j'aime Harry, sincèrement je pense mais, quoi ? Il faudrait que je passe mon temps à attendre un prince charmant qui ne viendra sûrement jamais ? Ce n'est pas juste. J'ai besoin de sortir, de faire de nouvelles expériences, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, exposa Ginny. Luna… Luna m'a embrassée, divulgua-t-elle brutalement. J'ai paniqué évidemment. J'ai commencé à lui expliquer que je n'étais pas attirée par les filles et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? « Tu es mon amie mais les Pukwa m'ont dit que tu devais essayer. Ils tracent le fil du destin entre les étoiles et permettent au hasard de nous guider. »

Valya se mit à rire.

\- Merlin, ça me rappelle une conversation qu'on a eue avec Harry. Je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est un Puk machin truc ?

\- Pas la moindre, admit Ginny sans sourciller. Mais elle n'a pas tort sur le fond, on devrait tous lâcher prise quelquefois et se laisser conduire par les circonstances.

\- Et donc… Lovegood aime les filles ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que Luna ait un « genre » particulier, s'esclaffa Ginny. Elle va où la vie l'emporte et se fiche de sa réputation. Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs, et j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous faites…

\- Alors ça c'est pas compliqué, s'amusa la jeune blonde. Personnellement, j'ai rien contre Lovegood mais tout le monde dit qu'elle est cinglée. Et moi, je suis la fille du fou furieux qui a trahi ses meilleurs amis et assassiné douze Moldus. À partir de là, on peut difficilement faire pire comme réputation et donc autant ne pas se préoccuper de ce que les autres pensent.

\- Oui mais… concrètement, toi, comment tu fais ? s'embarrassa la rousse. Je veux dire, avec Bletchley et les autres ? Ça a l'air tellement facile pour toi de trouver un garçon et de juste passer la nuit avec, sans qu'il n'y ait rien de sérieux ensuite…

\- Ginny, j'ai des hallucinations auditives ou tu es vraiment en train de demander à ce qu'on parle de sexe ? lâcha la jeune blonde qui paraissait de plus en plus traumatisée par la tournure de la discussion.

La Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre, gênée, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lancer avec détermination :

\- Oui. Je veux qu'on parle de sexe.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne préférerais pas voir ça avec… j'en sais rien moi…

\- Oui ? rétorqua calmement Ginny. Avec qui ? Mes six grands frères surprotecteurs ? Ma mère ultra-conservatrice qui a presque traité Hermione de gourgandine quand il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient au sujet de sa relation avec Viktor Krum ? Ou bien avec Hermione, tiens ! C'est vrai que ça serait magnifique comme conversation, je vais me prendre un sermon et la honte de ma vie ! Allez, insista-t-elle face à l'expression incertaine de la jeune Black, s'il te plaît.

Elle dégaina sa plus belle moue suppliante et ce fut suffisant pour faire flancher la Serpentard.

\- Ça va, t'as gagné, arrête de faire cette tête ! s'agita-t-elle. Merlin, t'es pire que Harry… Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Toi… tu avais quel âge la première fois ?

Valya soupira.

\- Quatorze ans. Je sais, c'est tôt…

\- Je te signale que J'AI quatorze ans, releva la rousse.

\- Ouais bah justement, c'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle de… D'accord, laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit, se rétracta-t-elle, les mains levées, alors que Ginny la foudroyait du regard.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de subir une leçon de morale à base de « fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ». Et elle avait conscience que son attitude n'était pas des plus sérieuse mais elle en avait assez de jouer les filles raisonnables.

\- C'était avec qui ?

\- Avec un pote, reprit lourdement la jeune blonde. Mon… meilleur pote.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien, je suppose. Même si on était jeunes, j'arrive pas à regretter alors c'était sûrement pas si mal…

\- Et… c'était vrai quand tu as dit à Cho que tu ne mentais à personne ? Que tu ne faisais pas de promesses ? interrogea Ginny avec les mêmes précautions que si elle se trouvait devant un fauve sur le point d'attaquer.

\- Bah oui ! s'offusqua Valya. Je suis réglo qu'est-ce que tu crois, quand je rencontre un mec qui me plaît, je préviens dès le début que je ne cherche pas à avoir une relation amoureuse. J'explique clairement que c'est juste pour le sexe, une nuit ou deux pas plus. Ensuite, libre à eux d'accepter ou pas.

\- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que certains refusent ? se moqua Ginny.

Valya haussa un sourcil.

\- Décidément, tu as une très mauvaise opinion des hommes. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, certains disent non effectivement. J'avais tenté le coup avec Harper par exemple, il est dans ton année. Mais il n'était pas intéressé, il préférait quelque chose de stable, alors j'ai pas insisté.

\- Mais… réfléchit la jeune Gryffondor, Smith, Bletchley… tu les appelles par leurs prénoms, ça veut dire que vous êtes proches, non ?

\- Bletchley c'est différent, c'est un pote, un vrai. Un sexfriend en gros, concéda la jeune Black avec un sourire malicieux. On est sur la même longueur d'ondes, c'est aussi pour ça que c'était plus régulier avec lui. Sinon… j'irais pas proposer de faire une partie de Quidditch au premier inconnu que je rencontre dans la rue, tu vois ? D'abord tu discutes un peu, tu vois si l'autre est sympa… Après chacun fait comme il veut et pour certains ça ne pose pas de problèmes mais personnellement, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas tellement d'intérêt à t'envoyer en l'air avec un connard fini. À une ou deux exceptions près.

\- Excuse-moi, l'arrêta la rousse en tentant de ne pas rire, mais… de un, est-ce que tu viens vraiment de comparer le sexe à du _Quidditch_ et de deux, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « à une ou deux exceptions près »…?

\- Higgs, ronchonna Valya. Lui, c'est une exception. Je le connaissais pas, je l'ai juste croisé un soir dans un couloir. Il m'a draguée, il était beau gosse alors j'en ai profité. Par contre, je te confirme que ce mec est une saloperie.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui ?! s'horrifia Ginny.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas besoin d'être Mangemort pour être un enfoiré. Je l'avais emmené à la réunion de l'AP. Satisfaite ou tu as d'autres questions embarrassantes en stock ?

\- Des recommandations en matière de choix ? risqua la rousse.

\- Eh ben déjà, je te déconseille de renouveler l'expérience avec Finnigan. Ok, il est pas mal mais super collant. Tente ta chance avec Smith, sous ses airs de petit con, il est plutôt agréable.

Ginny acquiesça lentement.

\- Tu penses que je suis une allumeuse ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! protesta Valya.

\- C'est ce que ma mère dirait, affirma la Gryffondor avec un haussement d'épaules. Je l'adore mais elle est plutôt du genre… conventionnelle. Elle passe son temps à s'occuper de la maison ou de nous et même si je trouve que c'est courageux, qu'elle a vraiment du mérite pour avoir élevé sept enfants… moi, je n'ai pas envie de ça. Je ne me vois pas rester chez moi toute la journée, à attendre que mon mari rentre le soir. Je veux avoir une vie plus audacieuse, plus… mémorable, je suppose.

Elle avait défendu son père bec et ongles contre les attaques de Percy mais elle était forcée de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Arthur Weasley n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ambition. Il était très heureux de cette manière alors ça ne dérangeait pas Ginny mais elle, elle aspirait à autre chose.

\- Tu sais, parfois je me demande si je n'aurais pas eu ma place à Serpentard, avoua-t-elle tristement à son amie. Je suis fière d'être à Gryffondor mais l'ambition, tout le monde sait que c'est un truc de Serpentard.

\- C'est sûrement pas l'ambition qui m'a amenée jusqu'à Serpentard, railla la jeune blonde. Mis à part jouer au Quidditch, la seule chose que je veux faire dans la vie, c'est survivre au jour suivant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste une question de métier, argumenta Ginny. Se battre pour ce qui est juste, vouloir changer les choses, est-ce que ce n'est pas déjà une ambition ?

Valya la contempla fixement, bouche bée.

\- Par Salazar, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment, tu sais que tu es flippante, Weasley ?! On dirait Théo avec ses discours grandiloquent et ses phrases sibyllines. Ou non, on dirait Granger, tiens ! Mais pas la Granger chiante, celle qui, en une malheureuse conversation, arrive à mettre du plomb dans la tête de Harry et à lui faire ouvrir les yeux à propos de Dumby.

\- Je le prends comme un compliment alors, sourit la rousse.

\- Tu peux. Et t'en fais pas, c'est pas si mal de se conduire en Serpentard. Ton « prince charmant », comme tu dis, est très fort à ce petit jeu, termina la jeune Black, avec un peu plus d'amertume cependant.

\- Tu es toujours très en colère contre lui ? tenta Ginny.

La veille, après le départ de sa cavalière, Harry avait passé le restant de la soirée à culpabiliser. Ginny l'avait consolé tant bien que mal, lui conseillant simplement d'aller rapidement présenter ses excuses à Valya.

\- Ça dépend des conséquences de ses conneries, grogna cette dernière. Quels sont les bruits qui courent sur Radio Poudlard ? ironisa-t-elle.

Merlin. C'était officiel, Harry avait tout intérêt à aller se planquer quelque part parce qu'il était clair que la jeune blonde allait le tuer. Elle n'allait pas DU TOUT apprécier les rumeurs que les élucubrations du Gryffondor avaient déclenchées. Toute l'école ne parlait plus que de ça.

\- Hum… la première version c'est que tu trompes Harry avec Malefoy…

\- Ça, fallait s'y attendre mais je sens qu'il y a pire…

\- Ben… il y des gens qui pensent que… que tu sors avec Malefoy en cachette et que tu te sers de Harry comme couverture. À partir de là, tu as deux camps : ceux qui sont persuadés que tu es du côté des Mangemorts depuis le début et les autres qui racontent que… vous êtes fous amoureux, que Malefoy va affronter son père et Tu-Sais-Qui, qu'il va quitter les Mangemorts pour rejoindre notre camp. Certains vous surnomment déjà « les amants maudits »…

Ginny avait dit tout cela très vite mais elle avait tout de même eu le temps de voir l'expression de la jeune Black se modifier, passant de l'ennui à la consternation et se muant finalement en un masque de pure horreur. Un éclat argenté de mauvais augure fit irruption dans ses yeux.

\- Je vais le massacrer ! gronda la blonde. Je te jure que je vais lui arracher la tête et m'en servir comme Cognard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'aller raconter des bobards pareils à cette débile de Parkinson, putain ?! _« Les amants maudits »_ , tu te rends compte ?

Elle fulmina pendant de longues minutes tandis que Ginny l'observait pensivement. Il fallait attendre que l'orage passe mais elle était pratiquement certaine que Valya allait se calmer et que la situation avec Harry allait vite s'arranger. Et…

\- En fait… vous vous ressemblez tous les deux, affirma-t-elle gravement. Toi et Harry. Vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le pensez.

* * *

 **Alooooors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :D Vous vous attendiez à ça pour le bal ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé la petite surprise avec le point de vue de Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'elle ? Je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas ce personnage, j'aime autant vous prévenir, mon correcteur est un fan inconditionnel alors à vos risques et périls pour les critiques... :P Des hypothèses pour la suite ?**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **\- Pour Anonyme V2 : Merci pour ta review :D Hahaha, ton hypothèse sur Valya et Harry m'a bien fait rire, je pense que tu as tes réponses maintenant ! Oui, personnellement, j'aime bien ce Harry un peu plus "maraudeur" disons... ;) Alors, ça ne sera pas pour cette raison mais je confirme la nouvelle crise chez les Gryffon en préparation, tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres, après la crise chez les Serpy x) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, à bientôt !**


End file.
